Secret in the Tower
by Ibris
Summary: DH Substitute. Head Boy, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, "The Chosen One", he's many things and tries to live an as normal as possible life with his new love Hermione and the blade of war coming closer with every swing. HHr
1. The Weasley Delacour Wedding

**Secret in the Tower.**

**A/N.- OK, this is my very first fanfic, hope you like it. **

**_IMPORTANT: _I've received various reviews from this first chapter -pardon the word- _whining_ about the crappy grammar and all that. Bear in mind this chapter is a bit over a year old, when I was barely starting to really write in English seriously so it's obvious my skills were rather lousy by the time, since I'm not a native English speaker. Please bear with this for the first part of the story. If you really are a writing nazi then just stop reading and don't come to me with such a waste-of-time review alright?**

**Chapter 1.- The Weasley/Delacour wedding.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had come back for their final year at Hogwarts, how was Harry finally convinced? You'll see if you keep reading.

One particular day (or night in fact), the trio had stayed up late again finishing their sky-high mountain of homework, well past midnight and seeing that the only works left were due for three weeks later, Ron decided to turn in and went to the boys' dormitories. Harry and Hermione were made Head Boy and Girl respectively, so they shared a whole tower besides that one for the Gryffindors, yet they went to the Gryffindor common room to join Ron. But when he went to bed, the two friends tried to avoid gazing at each other, blushing, even though they were tempted to hold the hand of the other one. But why did they evade each other's gaze when they were the only ones around?

**A/N.-Don't get startled, since the plot is turning a little back in time…New setting: Summer in the Burrow. Sorry, but I like starting a little ahead and then flashbacking…it's just my style.**

Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow, staying over for Bill and Fleur's wedding with Ron (of course having already fulfilled Dumbledore's wish of Harry returning to Privet Drive, though it was only for a night, and much to Uncle Vernon's dismay, it was in the company of his two best friends). The night of the wedding party they had to obviously use their dress robes, though they had outgrown them in the last two and a half years, so they set up a trip to Diagon Alley to buy some new ones (Harry with his money, Hermione's parents would pay for hers and Ron was sponsored by the Weasley twins, I daresay, the richest in the Weasley clan). They all went to Madame Malkin's but not at the same time. Hermione wanted to go alone in there, so the other two would have absolutely no clue what the girl had bought. After all the mess, they went back to the Burrow to get ready for the next day.

The wedding ceremony went on, the exchanging of oaths, rings, yadda, yadda…anyway, what matters here is the party. Both boys changed in their own rooms, but they already knew what their mate was going to wear. What left them really wide-mouthed was Hermione. Finally she revealed herself in her robes. It was an elegant blue dress, with a v-shaped neckline, a bit longer that she had hoped, but yet achieving the desired effect in the guy with the lightning-bolt-shaped scar, whom she had secretly, at first fancied, then really gotten to really love. As a matter of fact, that was exactly her wish, since the Harry-Ginny couple was no more she wanted to be with Harry. He wanted him to be only hers, and yet she kept telling herself that he was his best friend, and was out of bounds.

Her dress was complemented only by a silver bracelet, a matching necklace with what seemed to be a sapphire on the center, and matching earrings, a thin layer of eye shadow and lip-gloss. She had done her hair as well, so it looked silky and shiny. She waved nervously at the two boys and joined them into the party room.

"Bloody Hell" This was Ron obviously, still not believing his eyes "Hermione, is that really you?"

"Of course it is me Ronald!" Hermione said, pretending to be offended, but teasingly slapping Ron's shoulder. "So, how do I look?"

"Well I'd daresay you look definitely like a girl" Ron said also teasingly, earning him another slap of Hermione's, but in the head.

"Ok, seriously, how do I look?" Hermione said changing her voice tone to a more serious one.

"Well, you look…you look nice." Ron said. We've always known Ron isn't particularly your first choice if you wanted a compliment.

Hermione, knowing this, was unabashed, as she turned to ask Harry, who was lost staring at his female friend, and didn't hear the question. "Hey…Hey!! Earth to Harry! Earth to Harry!" It seemed that his consciousness had gone on vacation.

It wasn't until Ron slapped him hard on the head that he realized someone was calling him. "Ow! That hurt Ron! What is it?"

"How do I look Harry?" Hermione asked, staring hopefully at him, since this was the only opinion she cared about.

"Ah…yes…well…you look…uhmm…you look good I think." Harry answered, still lost in thought

Hermione's smile faded when she heard this, but as she saw Harry again, she saw that she had caught him staring wide-mouthed at her and suppressed back a grin.

They watched the happy couple dance their first song as husband and wife, and they were later joined by the guests. Neither Harry nor Ron stood up (familiar scene huh? Clue: Yule Ball, 4th year, c'mon! You must've guessed by now!), and neither did Hermione, she had turned down everyone asking her to dance (a lot of guys as a matter of fact, and according to her some of them very handsome, surely they were Fleur's relatives), in the hope that she would be asked by her black-haired friend. Harry caught her eye and knew what she wanted. "_Why me? I hate dancing"_ thought Harry, yet, the impulse was greater, she was there, patiently waiting for him, so he packed up the courage and went to her.

"Hey, Hermione…uhmmm…would you like…would you like to dance with me?" Harry's stomach was revolving, and his lips were completely dry.

Hermione on the contrary was beaming at him, and almost immediately she said yes. Harry offered his hand, Hermione took it, and they joined those already dancing. His eyes met hers, and suddenly everything else seemed to be unimportant. Harry was contemplating her face, with all of her fine features, her sparkling cinnamon brown eyes, her lips, the lips he had long wished to taste, her hair, now straightened and fixed up, but usually messy and yet he loved it, and all of a sudden he was thinking "_how come I never saw her beauty before? It is as clear as water!"_ Hermione was completely drowning in his green eyes, staring at nothing else. Then Harry hesitated a bit, but anyway asked her to take a walk in the gardens with him.

Once outside, they started walking side by side, not looking or speaking at each other, which was a bit uncomfortable, so Hermione broke the silence.

"Umm…Harry?" She asked tentatively, when the boy turned around she continued. "Hey, now that you're back in your five senses, can you answer my question? Honestly?" she added when she saw Harry's face of incomprehension, she still wanted to know what he thought, even if she knew he had been hypnotized by her sudden transformation, and the answer was obvious.

"What? Oh, right…how you look…but why are you so eager to hear me answering that question?"

"Oh, nothing important really, we both know Ron is as loquacious as if he had a Silencing charm on him, and you were apparently hit in your blind side in that moment…so?"

Harry did not know what to answer; the true answer in his head was "_You look really beautiful"_ but he didn't know if it was a smart move saying that, after all he loved Hermione (secretly of course), but he didn't want to risk their friendship by trying to find out if the feeling was mutual, so he said something different. "Well, I think you look pretty in that dress."

"Really?" Her face lightened up when she heard his answer.

"Sure, you look great." said Harry, trying to sound as casual as if they were talking about the weather, but not managing to hide his blushing _"Thank god it's so dark out here"_.

"Thanks Harry!"

She couldn't control herself anymore; she threw herself into his arms and barely managed to restrain herself from kissing him. Harry went all numb, he hadn't expected that, yet he curled his arms around his best friend, rather clumsily. When they broke apart she was really beaming and her eyes were sparkling, even though the lights from the room were far behind her.

Their eyes met again, they couldn't just hold it any longer, they were staring at each other, Harry held Hermione's hands in his, _"man, they are so soft and warm"_ Harry thought, while feeling her warmth spread through him, and a tingling sensation in his hands, and without any of them noticing, their bodies were drawing nearer, as well as their faces, their hearts racing, Hermione's eyes closed, but all of a sudden, when their lips were less than half an inch apart, Harry snapped out of it and backing away managed to mutter "Perhaps we should go inside"

Hermione looked disappointed, but forced a smile and said "Y-yes, they must be looking for us." _"Damn it! We were SO close! Hermione, this is your best friend you're talking about!"_

They walked back in silence, side by side, and without thinking it, Hermione's hand automatically looked for Harry's, she found it and intertwined it with her own.

Well, it was not unexpected, but when they came back to the party room (releasing their hands before entering of course), the first people they found were none other than Fred and George. The twins had mischievous looks in their faces, and at the moment Harry and Hermione entered, the twins started picking on them.

"Well, well George, what do we have here?"

"Seems this two love-birds were having a _private_ chat in the garden Fred"

"Oh, for goodness sake, WE…ARE…FRIENDS!!" Said Hermione, for the umpteenth time, yet blushing.

"Yeah, right, friends, listen, we have to get going…" Started George

"But watch what you drink Harry, someday we might end up selling her a love potion" Finished Fred with a malevolent look and adding so lowly that only his twin heard him "or slipping it in ourselves."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Harry towards the tables, but he stopped her.

"'Mione, you're not actually buying a love potion, are you?" Said Harry a bit scared, remembering the little incident involving him, Ron, Romilda Vane and a box of Chocolate Cauldrons full of one of their love potions, and shuddering as the memory came to him.

"Of course not Harry! You are my best friend, doing that would be too low!" Hermione was a bit offended by the question.

Harry quickly apologized, turning a bit red, but Hermione merely smiled at him, making him smile too. He trusted her more than anyone in this world, so if she said she wasn't, he believed her. He quickly put his hand in her cheek feeling again that warmth irradiating from her, but drew it away as fast as he had raised it, breaking also eye contact with her, both turning around trying to not let the other one see them blush.

When the party was finally over ('bout 4.00 a.m. mind you), they all went to sleep. Harry had the twins' room all for himself again. He took off his dress robes, put his pajamas on and slid under the blankets, trying to sleep, but not being able to wipe off the memory of the two of them less than half an inch away from the other's lips, he cursed in a whisper, he had been so close…but then he drifted off to a sleep full of dreams of him and Hermione together, which were suddenly interrupted by a nightmare.

Hermione on the other hand was sharing Ginny's room, and went to sleep almost immediately, having terrible nightmares too (the same one as a matter of fact).

_--------------------------------_

_Hermione was in a dark room, lying on the floor in real pain, she was asking for help, but she couldn't manage to find her voice. Then she heard a cold voice –Ha, ha, ha, having fun Granger? While we wait for your beloved Harry, why not have some more fun eh? Crucio!_

_Hermione started to feel pain again, as if she were being stabbed by red-hot blades in every inch of her body. When Voldemort lifted the curse, Hermione was panting heavily, still feeling the pain of the curse's after-effects, but still managed to whisper "Harry! Harry, where are you?" Even though she had meant to scream it. That very moment, the door swung open and Harry entered the room, wand at the ready, just to be stunned from behind by a Death Eater. When he woke up, he was in a different room, bound to a chair, in front of him were Ron and Hermione bound by ropes, with two Death Eaters aiming at them with their wands, and Voldemort behind them, facing him._

"_Ah! Harry, at last you wake up! Let's play a little game shall we?" Voldemort said in a mocking voice._

"_RELEASE THEM IMMEDIATELY YOU SON OF A…"_

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, no swearwords Harry…" He smiled malevolently "Ok, here are the rules of the game, your two best friends are captured by MY friends, and you can save only ONE of them, choose quickly, who will it be? Your blood traitor friend or the mudblood you love?"_

"_LET THEM BOTH GO!"_

"_WRONG ANSWER POTTER! FINISH THEM!"_

_Two jets of green light erupted from the Death Eaters' wands, hitting both Ron and Hermione squarely in the chest, another one coming from Voldemort's wand directly at Harry._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

_--------------------------------_

Both Harry and Hermione woke up, heavily sweaty and breathing as if they had run through all the length of Hogwarts castle. Hermione watched at the clock, it was 5.30, but she couldn't sleep again, so she left her bed silently not to wake Ginny up, grabbed her night gown and went down to the living room. She was there, curled up in a couch when she heard steps coming down, and to her surprise it was Harry, who came to the couch and sat right beside her.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

Harry could see she was crying silent tears.

"It's nothing" She said, quickly wiping the tears off with the back of her hand and lowering her head to avoid seeing his green eyes.

But Harry put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You know you're not a good liar, please tell me, or is it that you don't trust me?"

"No, Harry, I trust you with my life, but it's something silly, just a bad dream." She said unable to control her tears.

Harry pulled her towards him, so she was now crying in his shoulder; he put her arms around her and started patting her back, and running his hand through her hair. Hermione soon cried herself 'till she was asleep, cuddled against Harry, who rested his chin on her head, drifting off to sleep as well, losing himself in her scent, it was sweet, she smelled just like vanilla.

---------------------------------

Hermione slowly came back to her senses as she woke up, feeling that she was resting on something warm and comfortable, she slowly opened her eyes, but stood up as soon as she realized it was Harry she was sleeping on. She couldn't believe it; she had fallen asleep after that little event. Wishing nobody had seen them like that she silently went back to her room so she could pretend nothing had happened. Harry on the other hand was woken up about 30 minutes later.

"Harry…wake up…c'mon mate! You'll miss breakfast!" someone was shaking him violently.

"Whozzat? Whatimesit?" Harry mumbled, and when he opened his eyes he saw Ron's red-haired, full of freckles face staring at him looking a bit confused.

"Why were you sleeping on the living room couch mate?"

"Huh? Couch? Oh, I…uh…I just couldn't sleep up there."

"If you say so…" Ron marched away with a confused look as Harry thankfully thought that Ron was too naïve.

2 minutes after that, Hermione came down the stairs, and saw Harry still struggling to come back to his senses, and when he finally did, se want to give him good morning.

"Good morning Harry!" She bade at him smiling happily.

"What? Oh, morning 'Mione, how did you sleep?" He said smiling back.

"Really well, and you?"

"Oh, just fine."

They were both smiling at each other, pretending before everyone else that nothing had happened a few hours ago between them, yet they knew exactly how they had slept, since they had slept cuddled together in the couch, feeling the warmth the other gave them.

After other five minutes, Harry came back down fully dressed for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, the only ones left there were the two youngest Weasleys and Hermione, and they seemed to be interestingly discussing something. When he sat down at the table he joined the conversation.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"We-wehv-difcuffing-if-we-wouf-weetuhn-to-Hogwahtf" Ron said with his mouth full, as usual

"Sorry? Didn't catch that…"

"We-wev…" Ron repeated, still food in his mouth

"Shut up Ronald!" Cut Hermione "We were just discussing whether we were to return to Hogwarts for our final (well, Ginny's 6th) year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, that..." Harry's face just changed from happy and smiling to gloomy.

Hermione was looking at him nervously, but then she turned to the window, just in time to see four small dots enlarging and heading to the kitchen window…They were owls. Hermione dashed to throw the window open in time for the four owls to land in front of each of them. They were carrying four equal letters, with the Hogwarts emblem in them. Harry pulled the one from his owl as it took flight; he opened it and read it for himself.

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are glad to inform you that the staff decided that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will keep its gates open for any student who wishes to continue their studies here, if you agree to continue, and your tutors allow you to, you are requested to present yourself at the platform 9¾ to take the Hogwarts Express in the first day of September. Hoping you continue to study with us, and begging that you reply confirming your assistance or declining before August the 31st, I bid farewell._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's letters all contained the same information, along with the booklist for the new term, but Harry's envelope was still heavy, so he tipped it upside down, and a badge fell to his hand, along with a third parchment that read

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am glad to announce to you that you have been chosen Head Boy of Hogwarts, that is, if you continue studying. If you decide to take on your duties, you would be required to confirm your assistance before August 15th, and in case you do continue, you will have to share a dormitory and common room with the Head Girl, and present in my office the first day of term after class time to be briefed in what your duties as Head Boy are._

_Kind Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Damn! This means I will have to return…" Muttered Harry

But all of a sudden his sight was obstructed by that mane of brown hair, since Hermione had hugged him, the same as every time they met in vacations, or something overwhelmed her.

"Oh, Harry, I always knew it was going to be you." She said really excited.

"Well, I dunno, I thought it was going to be Ron or any of the other prefects…" Harry said doubtfully, after being freed by Hermione.

"But it is you; McGonagall thought you deserved it, so she made you Head Boy." Hermione cut him, still smiling." Besides, better you than Malfoy" she said and Harry laughed, they had both forgotten that Malfoy had run away after Snape killed Dumbledore.

"Geez, a whole tower for you and the Head Girl." Said Ron dreamily.

In that very moment the question came into Harry's mind. "But I wonder who the Head Girl…" But his eyes rested in Hermione, who was holding a badge exactly like his in her hand. "No way…you're…head…Hermione, you're the Head Girl?" Harry asked surprised, finding the words at last.

"So it seems" Said Hermione, beaming, as she ran to hug Harry again, but broke apart really quickly. They both just stopped to look into each other's eyes again, and Hermione was about to kiss him, she was actually drawing nearer to him, but she remembered Ron and Ginny were seeing, so she changed lanes and kissed Harry in the cheek instead.

"I'm glad for you" Said Ron, making both of them snap out of their trance. "You get a whole tower for yourselves, and can wander in the castle at night, and dock points, and…"

But he cut off, since he had just realized his two best friends were going to leave him alone in the Gryffindor tower, so he looked down at his shoes, but Harry put a hand in his shoulder and said

"Oh come on Ron, you actually think we're going to leave you all alone? Come to think of it, we're not always on duty, so we can still spend time with you, besides you are still a prefect, so we get to share some duties."

"So this means you're coming back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked, who had overheard the whole conversation.

The three of them broke off and turned to see her, Ron and Hermione nodded, but then they turned slowly to Harry, just to see him say "Well, I guess we are."

**AN.- Well, that's it for now, the very first chapter of my very first fanfic. Please Review ;)**


	2. Head Boy Duties

**A/N.-OK, here it is, the second chapter, hope you like it. Thanks by the way to those who reviewed, and by the way, I apologize for the little mess with chapter 1, you see, I'm mexican, and in mexican grammar, it is more appropriate to use dashes -like this- for dialogue, instead of quotes, but I already re-uploaded it, now with quotation marks, thanks for correcting me, enjoy this chapter, and review after you are done ;)**

**Chapter 2.- Head Boy duties**

The golden trio was back in Platform 9¾ standing before the scarlet steaming machine that would take them to Hogwarts for the last time as students.

As they got in the train, Harry was about to go find a compartment by himself when Hermione dragged him towards the engine end.

"Where are you going you idiot? You get to go with us to the prefect compartment." She said as she took his hand to guide him to the compartment.

The journey towards the castle was uneventful; they went to make patrol, visiting Ginny, Luna and Neville in their compartment, but then returned to their compartment to have their stuff at the ready to leave the train, Harry helped Hermione as he always did, offering his hand, which Hermione gladly took, always appreciating that kind of noble gestures from him. After talking a bit they arrived to the place to take the carriages to the castle's main gate, when they arrived, they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, saw the Sorting, and before the feast started, McGonagall gave the start of term announcements, said by Dumbledore in past and better times, but now she was headmistress.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome our new students, and welcome back the old ones who decided to answer the call of their school. Terrible events have passed these past weeks, but worry not; you are safe here, as long as we stay united. Moving on to better things, or well not that better, (at this point Harry saw that McGonagall rolled her eyes) Mr. Filch has now posted his list of banned items, which you can check in his office or in your common room notice boards. Quidditch tryouts are being held in the next weeks, applicants please write down your names in your Heads of House's office, Gryffindors, please apply this year with our new DADA teacher: Professor Remus J. Lupin."

"Hey! They didn't tell us about that one!" Ron said so only the other two could hear him.

And finally our last announcement, our new Head Boy and Girl are Mr. Harry James Potter and Ms. Hermione Jane Granger, both from Gryffindor house. Now please let the feast begin.

When the feast ended McGonagall rose again, but only dismissed them, warmly.

Ron had finally stood up and started to follow Hermione.

"What are you doing Ronald?" she asked a bit uncomfortable by the boy following her.

"Uh…aren't we supposed to show the first years to the common room?" Ron asked all confused up.

"Oh…sorry Ron, Harry and I have other duties now, but you have the new prefect to help you."

"Really? Who is she?"

A couple of seconds later, Ron wished he hadn't asked, since Romilda Vane was approaching the front of the rows wearing a prefect badge pinned to her robes. Ron's mouth fell all the way to the floor.

"Oh, please, not her!"

"Oh yeah, it seems she is your new prefect partner." Said Harry in a mocking voice.

"Darn! What are you going to do then?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing really, at least not tonight, we only have to patrol the corridors so no one wanders off, or gets lost." Said Hermione airily.

"How come she knows everything Harry?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, it was Flitwick who told us."

In that same moment Lupin was walking past them.

"Hey! HEY! Lupin!" Harry called him. Lupin turned slowly to face them with a wide smile in his face.

"Hey guys, so you've been made Head Boy and Girl huh? Let me say Congratulations, and by the way Harry, as long as we are in halls or class, please call me Professor Lupin" Then he added in a low voice. "But in my office or anywhere else don't call me by my last name, I'd rather you called me Remus, after all we are all legal adults now, aren't we?" He said smiling.

"I'm sorry sir, we'll see you around."

"Bye Harry, Hermione, Ron."

"Blimey! It sure is nice having him back here isn't it?" Ron said smiling.

"Well mate, I daresay it IS good, but you have some first years to shepherd." Harry said teasing him.

"Yeah, easy to say for you, well, see you in a while…" Ron said, first a bit taken aback, then just cheering up.

"Tomorrow in fact Ron, remember we have the Heads' dorm now." Hermione corrected him.

"Oh, yeah, well see you tomorrow them." Ron's smile had faded, and the he went on taking the first years.

----------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione were patrolling the corridors, not without their extra helping hand: The Marauders' Map. They checked the whole castle every now and then, even finding in it the small dot labeled "_Remus Lupin_", which let them know he was the real Lupin, and not an impostor, the rest of the time just looking around.

After everyone was where they should be, they headed for their new dormitories. They muttered the password (_Eros_) in front of a small painting of the Hogwarts emblem, so the stone door moved aside for them to pass. The Heads' common room was a little room with a couple of armchairs by the left side of the fireplace with a table between them, and in the right side, a double couch. Both Harry's and Hermione's eyes scanned the small cozy room for a minute, in which at some point, they started holding hands again without them noticing. When they both came back to their senses, they released their grip, turned to look at each other, hugged, kissed (in their cheeks mind you) and then went to sleep. In this tower, the same as in Gryffindor's one Head Boy's dorm was apart from that of the Head Girl, but the difference was that in this one, Head Boy was allowed into the Head Girl's dorm, as they discovered next morning.

------------------------------------------

Harry was woken up by the alarm of his wristwatch (a gift of Hermione's during last summer, and a very good one, since Harry's old one had stopped since the Black Lake task in their 4th year), looked around questioningly when he didn't hear the 4 snore concert he was used to, but remembered he was sleeping in the H.B's dorm now. He dressed in his school robes, picked up his school bag and went down to the main room, expecting Hermione to be there already, but she wasn't. Harry thought_ "Maybe I set the alarm a bit too early"_, he checked his watch again, but no, it was just time. Harry decided to wait for her another 5 minutes, but she wouldn't come down. Harry was starting to get nervous, since Hermione never overslept the first day of term, so he went up the H.G's dorm to check on her. When he opened the door, he found, much to his relief that Hermione was still in bed; he released the breath he was holding, and went straight to her "_'Man, she looks beautiful when she is asleep'…Potter! Snap out of it, she is your best friend!"_ He shook her gently and whispered: 

"'Mione…'Mione, wake up; you're going to be late…"

Hermione, barely opened her eyes, seeing that it was Harry, she smiled softly at him, but then started connecting the dots. "late…Hogwarts…Harry waking her up…girl's dormitory" but then she realized Harry had just walked into the H.G's dormitory, gasped, covered her body up to the neck in her blankets (the blankets were by her waist, but Harry wasn't seeing much of her though, she was wearing a sleeping gown), and said, a bit hysterically, a bit nervously.

"Harry! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

And then the thought came to Harry, he had just climbed the staircase to the Girl's dormitory without triggering any spell.

"Umm…dunno, really…you just overslept, for the first time in seven years so I came to check you, forgetting completely that the staircase to the girls' dorm was spelled, or at least it is in the Gryffindor tower."

"N-no, th-this one was supposed to be too, or at least professor Flitwick told me so."

"Well, seems that either he didn't know it wasn't, or this was a bad prank set by the staff."

"Hmm…seems so" Said Hermione recovering a bit of the shock "Well, I guess this supports that theory of yours that the Staff as well as half (if not more) of the students here think we are a couple." At this point she had turned a light shade of pink.

"Maybe, well, I'll just wait for you in the main room; hurry 'Mione or we will both miss breakfast." He was walking out the open door, as he heard her say behind him. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Harry waited not five, but fifteen minutes, and at last Hermione came down. There was something different about her, she looked different, but Harry couldn't tell what it was, besides, they were late for breakfast, so he had no time to carefully look at her, and hence, didn't find out what had she had made to herself.

At last they entered the Great Hall, about time to receive lots of looks and whispers, have some breakfast, and dessert as well. Then their time tables were handed to them, much to their relief, they had a free period right after breakfast, so they asked McGonagall if they could be briefed then and not after classes and she agreed. When the bell finally rang, the four of them (yeah, four, without Ron, there's no golden trio) headed towards the Head's office. When they arrived at the gargoyle, McGonagall said clearly "_Golden Snidget"_, and Harry muttered to the other two "Guessed it would be somethin' like that, given the fact that she's a big Quidditch fan herself"

McGonagall briefed them quickly.

"So, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, about your Head duties, you are to make sure that school rules are followed closely (a bit of a sarcastic chuckle came from Dumbledore's portrait, and McGonagall rolled her eyes), if they are not followed, you are allowed to hand out detentions, and if they deserve it, dock points. You also must make night rounds throughout the castle and the grounds, and then you are free to return to your tower (and no trying to sneak Mr. Weasley into it, since you won't be able to, you two are the only ones allowed in there, besides staff members at your request). Now, turning to privileges, you have an exclusive bathroom for yourselves, accessible from the inside of the tower, and you can be out of bed after hours."

"Oh, by the way professor, professor Flitwick told me Harry wasn't supposed to be able to go up to my dormitory."

"That's supposed to be, so…?"

"Well, ummm…he got in there to wake me up today…"

"How come he did that Ms. Granger? He isn't supposed to be allowed in there" Said McGonagall pretending concern, but suppressing back a grin.

"Well, ummm…that's exactly what I wanted to know"

"Ok, I'll look into it Ms. Granger, but now let's go to class, or wherever you want, your free period is not over yet."

Harry and Hermione left the headmistress' office, and as soon as they were outside, McGonagall asked Dumbledore's portrait

"Do you think that was a good idea?"

And the portrait merely answered, smiling "Just wait 'till you hear my plan for December, Minerva."

------------------------------------

After fifteen minutes in McGonagall's office being briefed on their new duties, the golden trio went to the beech tree by the Black Lake, Hermione sat down, resting her back in the trunk, reading a book; Ron was lying down at her right, staring blankly at the sky above them, and Harry sat on the other side of Hermione, staring at the Quidditch pitch, thinking of how he longed to be there flying, and then suddenly the thought came to his mind.

"Blimey! I had forgotten…" He said, slapping himself hard on the forehead.

"Harry?" Asked Ron with a questioning look

"Besides Head duties and homework, I have to…WE have to hold Quidditch trials, I mean…since Katie left, we are one Chaser short, and I'm still captain…"

"That's right, I had forgotten too, when d'you think we will be standing trials?"

"Dunno…I have to get first the list of candidates from Lupin."

"Yeah, you're right. Man, I just hope we win this year again; this is our last chance…" Said Ron dreamily

"Yeah s'pose you're right, but it's gonna be a little tougher, since our mountains of homework will steadily become a pain in the arse, remember this is the N.E.W.T year."

"Oh right…" Ron's smile quickly wiped out from his face at the prospect of oncoming examinations.

They kept talking about Quidditch for the rest of the period, until the bell rang, hurrying the three of them out of the comfort of the tree and the lake, and into the Transfiguration room.

McGonagall spent the whole of her class lecturing them about the importance of their N.E.W.T tests, making them feel like the torment of the O.W.Ls was nothing compared to what was coming at them. So did Slughorn and Sprout when their classes arrived, this was so monotonous, that Ron went straight to sleep after just 4 or 5 words said by professor Sprout, and even Hermione was NOT paying attention, but instead was looking from the corner of her eye at a certain raven-haired boy beside her, even shifted a little bit to her left to be closer to him, so she could now catch wafts of his scent.

When they finally left the greenhouses to return to the castle for lunch, Ron was complaining about the lecture he had received thrice so far, and was not eager to hear it once more.

"I swear, if I just hear Lupin say all that shit to us once more, I swear I'll go crazy…"

"Or just fall asleep as you did with Sprout huh?" Harry finished for him, teasingly.

"C'mon on Harry, you know even Hermione wasn't paying attention, and that is saying a bloody lot, since she was the only one to ACTUALLY pay attention to History of Magic, and Binn's boring sermons."

"Hmmm…Guess you got a fair point in there Ron."

"Oh, shut up will you both?" Hermione cut across the conversation, a bit embarrassed of what she had done, she also looked down, so the other two wouldn't notice her blushing. As far as they knew, she was not paying attention, but lucky for her, they ignored the fact that she had been looking at Harry, and they didn't have a need to know that.

Since Hermione was looking down, her hair covered her face on both sides, which was convenient for her, since it was like some kind of formation, Hermione walked between them, and Harry and Ron would be at both her sides, giving the look that they were escorting her. When Harry looked at her he finally noticed what made him wonder that morning, the reason why Hermione look different.

"Hey, 'Mione" Harry said to claim her attention, when the girl looked up (blush gone already) he continued "What did you do to your hair, it's straighter and shinier than usual"

"Blimey! Harry's right, I hadn't noticed that, but I noticed you looked different" Ron said, suddenly noticing too.

"Oh, I just thought of a way to keep my hair this way, a Straightening Potion"

Harry thought he had heard that before, and then he remembered their fourth year.

-----Flashback begins-----

It was the day after the Yule Ball, and Hermione's hair was as messy as always, not a single glimpse of her neat and tidy hair from last night remained.

"What did you do to your hair last night?"

"Oh, I just used some Straightening Potion, but it's just too messy to use it daily"

-----Flashback ends-----

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec Hermione" Harry said, recalling that day "you said it was too messy to use it every day"

"Well, I admit saying that the day after the Yule Ball, but I just came up with an idea, and it seemed to work well, at least today" Hermione said.

"Really? What was it?" Ron asked curiously.

"I dissolved it in my everyday shampoo, so I apply it the same time, yet I had to add some ingredients to the potion to prevent it from washing away during my bath." She said shrugging.

"Seems it worked bloody well, everyone stares at you now" Ron said looking around.

"Well, I don't really care about it that much" _"The only thing I care about is Harry seeing it, and much more, him liking it"_ Hermione thought to herself. _"Hermione Jane Granger you're falling for your best friend! You swore you wouldn't do that!"_ Her little inside voice reprimanded her.

"You should, it looks good in you" Harry commented, making her blush yet again.

"Umm…tha-thanks H-Harry" She stuttered.

They said nothing more, all the way to the Great Hall, nor while they were eating, nor in the way to Lupin's class, where they indeed heard the classical N.E.W.T importance speech from Lupin, and Ron again fell asleep, Harry started drawing in his parchment and Hermione was, once again, staring at him.

Their school day ended after hearing the same sermon four times, but luckily, with no homework, and a night for Harry and Hermione alone ahead of them.

-----------------------------------------

The bell in the clock tower chimed 9 o'clock, time for the Heads to make their rounds all through the castle and the grounds, which were meant to be a lot easier, how? Hermione was about to find out. They were both in their Heads common room, when Harry sped back to his dorm, and came back with an old blank piece of parchment.

"Harry, is that the Marauders' Map" Hermione asked, forgetting that they had used it the night before to check every now and then.

"Yeah, we also used it yesterday, remember?"

"Umm…not really, I was nearly sleep-walking" She lied, she had been only paying attention to Harry, but she couldn't let him know that, after all she kept repeating to herself _"He is my best friend. He is out of bounds."_

"If you say so" Harry replied skeptically, and they both went down to the stone door towards the castle halls. _"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"_. The map was drawn, letting them know who was out of bed after hours.

They luckily found no one, and yet they walked the whole castle and grounds, as they should, so as not to raise suspicions, checking the map every now and then, but finding no one. At some point, Hermione's hand had looked for Harry's, found it, and held it intertwined with her own. Harry seemed to have taken no notice, or not be bothered by this, but he had, and he didn't complain she had done that, the warmth of her hand seemed to spread all through him, even in the cold of the night. At some other point, they had started talking, about this and that, yet it was only small talk, just to break the silence of the still grounds. They finished their patrol, and headed towards their tower, just to find a book with a black cover resting on their working table, a closer look letting them see it bore the Hogwarts emblem in the cover, and a letter from McGonagall.

_Greetings Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger_

_This here is the Head Boy and Girl's log, you have to report daily after your night patrol what detentions, punishments and every other thing you do, involving your duties. When you're done, just leave it in this table, a house elf will take it to me, and back to you the following night. Any doubt on how to respond to any misdoing, write it down, my reply should appear next time you open the log._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Oh, brilliant" Harry said "more homework yet"

"Oh, come off it Harry, it's not that bad, besides we can take turns. I'll do this tonight, you can do it tomorrow"

"Wow, thanks Hermione, you really are a lifesaver. Well, I'll wait for you, and when you're done, I'm off to bed"

"Don't worry, you don't have to wait for me, it won't take long" Hermione argued.

"Precisely, I'll just wait for you" Harry pressed.

"If you insist" Hermione sighed, conceding defeat.

Harry sat in the double couch, while Hermione took an armchair and started writing; she was done in less than 30 seconds, since there had been no wrongdoings that day. Then she closed the book, bid Harry good night and went to sleep. Harry kept staring at her until she disappeared behind the spiral staircase before going to bed, still thinking that the night rounds were the perfect pretext to spend time alone with his 'Mione without raising suspicions (_His 'Mione? Since when did he call her HIS 'Mione? Didn't really matter, he liked to think of her that way._) He then gently drifted to sleep, dreaming of the two of them alone.

**A/N.- Ok. This is it for now, dunno when I'll update again, since I'm about to hold my monthly exams. Hope you like it, and don't forget: review ;)**


	3. The Most Powerful Magic

**A/N.-Well, here it is, Chapter 3, came up a lot sooner than expected, but y'know, inspiration comes without warning. Thanks for all the reviewers; and for all those that keep saying "no offense", none taken, in fact, you help me improve, so thanks a lot. By the way, for SwishAndFlick31, you got your wish, since it's always been mine (unfortunately it's not real), in this fanfic, Hermione is younger than Harry, although there hasn't been any mention of it, but it will come, probably in next chapter. Now that we are all settled, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, nothing else, (well, perhaps that made up _Lumos_ variation of mine, but everyone here makes up spells)and expect to make no profit of it, just to make you have a good time reading.**

**Chapter 3.- The most powerful magic.**

Harry and Hermione were doing one of their everyday night rounds, checking every now and then their always useful Marauders' Map when Harry spotted a dot that shouldn't be in the grounds, nor anywhere else in Hogwarts, least of all so late at night. He double-checked the dot to make sure it was what he had seen, and it indeed was: a dot labeled "Draco Malfoy"

"Hey, 'Mione" Harry called his companion.

"What is it?"

"Look at this, just outside the front doors" He said, pointing at the small dot.

"MALFOY?!" The girl shouted surprised "But…but he is supposed to be a Death Eater now…"

"I know" he cut "c'mon, we have to find him" he said starting to run to the front doors.

Hermione ran right behind Harry, letting him lead the way, since he was the one holding the map, and therefore knowing where a useful shortcut was concealed, how to take it, and most important, he knew where Malfoy was every passing second, as long as he didn't leave the grounds. When they reached the grounds, Malfoy was supposed to be somewhere close to the Black Lake.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed "I don't see a thing here"

"Hold on a second" Hermione was reaching for the wand in her belt "Here, _Pharos Lumos_"

A beam of light, much like the ones coming out of lighthouses (Hence _Pharos_, meaning _lighthouse_) shot from Hermione's wand piercing the darkness, and she pointed it in the direction of the lake, but no one was in sight. They both cursed, and Harry kept looking at the map, where Malfoy's mark was heading towards the main gates of the grounds, while Hermione aimed her searchlight in every direction, looking fruitlessly for the perpetrator.

"Shit!" Harry was using more swearwords now than he had in his whole life "That bastard crossed the gates…"

"This is not good, _Nox_" The wand stopped casting the light "Let's tell McGonagall"

"No" Harry shook his head "We better go to Lupin's office first, there's something I need to know about the map, after all, he is one of the four Marauders"

"Hmm…" Hermione was biting her lip, looking doubtfully at Harry "Maybe you're right, let's go"

The two of them sped back into the castle and then to the second floor, where Lupin's office was located. Nevertheless, when they got there, they were doubtful whether they could or couldn't knock. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked in a barely audible way, and yet they heard Lupin's voice calling "Come in". They entered and saw the DADA teacher sitting behind his desk, apparently grading homework.

"Harry, Hermione, what do I owe the honor of a visit this late at night?"

"Hey Remus" Harry greeted, a bit urged "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure Harry, what is it?"

Harry didn't think twice and he took out of his pocket the magical blank parchment and placed it in front of the Marauder.

"Harry don't tell me…this is…" Lupin began,

"Yes, it's the map" Harry finished for him "We have a question about it…"

"Well" Lupin cut "I also happen to have one…why do you still keep the map?"

"It's come in handy in the past, and even more now that we use it during our night patrols, besides, better in my hands than in the Death Eaters'."

"Ok, OK, you made your point, now, what do you want to know about it?"

Hermione talked this time "We wanted to know how disguised people will appear in it"

"Hmm…they are shown as their original identities, I thought you'd remember Harry"

"Remember?" He asked confused

"Yes, remember, as far as I know, you saw Pettigrew in the map, even if he was using his rat disguise"

"Well, yes, I thought about that, but Pettigrew is an animagus, and the person we saw perhaps is not an animagus, he might have drunk Polyjuice potion, or used an Invisibility Cloak…"

"Both would've been shown…" Lupin started, but in a flash of curiosity asked "Harry, who did you see in the map?"

"Draco Malfoy" Harry and Hermione answered at the same time.

"WHAT?" Lupin asked, hurrying towards the door "Come with me guys"

"Hey, Remus, where are we going?"

"To the Headmistress's"

Harry and Hermione were thankful that Lupin had the same idea they had, and ran beside him, when they reached the stone Gargoyle, Harry nearly yelled the password, and when they reached the top of the moving staircase, Lupin knocked, but entered without waiting for a reply.

"Professor Lupin? What happened?" McGonagall asked looking at the newly arrived trio.

"Professor, Draco Malfoy was inside the grounds some minutes ago" Harry said almost at once.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter? Did I hear correctly?"

"Yes professor" Hermione answered.

"Did you see him?" McGonagall asked, still a bit disbelieving.

"Well, yes, but not directly"

"Then how did you see him Ms. Granger?"

"With this" Lupin answered, placing the blank parchment on the headmistress's desk.

"What is this Remus?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, hold on a moment" Lupin said, taking out his wand "_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_"

In that very moment the front of the map was drawn, and McGonagall read in a low voice "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders' Map"

"This" Lupin pointed at the map "Is a full-detail map of the castle and grounds that shows where everyone is at the moment in real time" He explained "James, Sirius, Peter and myself created it while we were at school"

"We use it during our night rounds as an additional helping tool" Harry added.

"I see…so you saw the son of Lucius Malfoy in the map?"

"Yes, and we ran to the grounds, looking for him, but we saw no one" Harry explained.

"That explains the searchlight, _Pharos Lumos_, I suppose"

"That was Hermione" Harry said proud of his friend's wand skills, and making her turn a light shade of pink.

"We looked everywhere, but he wasn't there" She continued.

"Maybe this map of yours is wrong" McGonagall suggested.

"No Minerva, this map never lies, and it cannot be deceived" Lupin argued, proud of his and his friends' creation.

"Well, in case this is true, I shall place the rest of the staff in high alert, should he return. Finish your rounds…" She commanded "and then you can return to your tower"

"Sure Headmistress" She said, walking to the door.

"Wait" The two of them obeyed, turning around "I guess this deserves 30 well-earned house points each" She continued, making both of them smile.

"And you're forgetting your map, Harry" Lupin added.

"Thanks Moony" Harry said, still smiling, and taking the map from the headmistress's desk.

They went through the office door, carried on with their rounds, making sure Lupin had returned to his office, and returned to their tower. They had seen Malfoy during the Friday round, during the weekend night rounds, they saw him again, but yet didn't manage to catch him.

-----------------------------------

On Monday, during their free period before lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione (the Gryffindor trio) were resting under the beech tree near the lake once again, when all of a sudden a red jet of light hit Ron, stunning him, and then another one went straight to Hermione, who barely managed to deflect it. When they turned around to see the attacker, they saw none other than Malfoy, walking towards them, wand at the ready.

"Hey Potter! Long time no see, eh? How're you and your mudblood girlfriend doing?" He said smiling in a mean way.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry said standing and pointing his own wand at the newcomer.

"None of your concern Potter, but if you really want to know, I'm here doing my job" He said smirking.

"Oh really?" Harry asked mockingly "Now, now, so we have enough balls to come attacking students where every teacher can see you eh?"

"Shut up, you dirty half-blood Potter" Malfoy spat "Or I'll kill Mudblood Granger here"

"DON'T…YOU…DARE…CALL…HER…THAT!" Harry asked, unable to control his anger.

He was apparently having a flaw of uncontrolled magic, since waves of it were irradiating from him, making Malfoy and Hermione lose their balance a little, the first even staggering a bit, yet managing to control himself.

"Oh, in a bad mood, are we Potter?" Malfoy asked trying to sound mocking, but with a trembling voice.

"Get the fuck out of here Malfoy, or you'll pay it dearly" Harry threatened.

"S-sure, I will, but first I'll do my job" Malfoy answered, pointing rapidly his wand at Hermione and saying in a clear voice "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Everything happened in a split-second, a jet of green light aiming straight at Hermione's chest, Harry jumping and receiving it square in the chest, but not dying, he didn't seem to have received any spell damage, only his scar was burning really bad, as if his head had just been split in half, and yet he managed to stand and see Malfoy shocked, frozen and pale as death.

"What happened Draco? You could have as well shot wand sparks and done the same to me" He said mockingly, resisting the pain in his head.

"W-what the fuck did y-you do P-potter? Y-you sh-shouldn't have survived…I-I mean…YOU GOT HIT BY THE KILLING CURSE!" Malfoy seemed to barely have recovered from the shock.

Then Harry just said _"STUPEFY_" a jet of red light shooting from his wand, hitting Malfoy and sending him to the other end of the Black Lake, then just levitating back towards the Gryffindors. Harry just couldn't stand the pain anymore and passed out.

-------------------------------------

"…Harry…" A distant voice called "…Wake up Harry…" The voice was drawing close "HARRY WAKE UP!" He felt a hand slapping him in the face.

He finally opened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him with a really worried look, and yet she let out a breath when he reacted.

"Potter! What the hell happened out there?" McGonagall asked urgently.

He took a few seconds to put himself together, took his glasses from the side table, and found out he was in the Hospital Wing, with Hermione holding his hand and McGonagall standing in front of him.

After he was completely conscious (still feeling the remnants of that terrible headache) he started telling the whole story. When he finished he remembered Malfoy.

"Where is that bastard?" He asked.

"Hey, there will be no talking like that Potter" McGonagall told him.

"Sorry professor" Harry apologized.

"Can you move?" She asked.

"Uuh…sure"

"How are you feeling Harry" Hermione asked worried

"Better, my head still hurts a little, but I can walk"

"Good, because I need both of you to come to my office right away." McGonagall urged them.

Harry still had a bit of trouble walking, and Hermione had to help him, which he was thankful for. When they finally reached the office and settled down, McGonagall cut the chase and got down to brass tacks.

"Listen Potter, I want to know in complete detail what happened at the Black Lake"

"Well" Harry began "I dunno how half of what happened down there did, I just saw someone stun Ron from a distance, and try to stun Hermione, but she parried the spell. My anger just started to build up when I found out it had been Malfoy, then he started insulting Hermione. That is when I lost control of my self."

"Well, in fact Harry" Hermione told him "You started irradiating pure magic from you, you even made us lose our balance"

"I really don't know how I did that, s'pose it's just like when I blew up my aunt Marge" he recalled that moment very vividly "then I threatened Malfoy, and he launched a killing curse at Hermione."

"Wa-wait a second Potter, did you just say 'killing curse'?"

"Yes professor" He confirmed "Then I don't know why I just jumped in front of her, the spell hitting me instead, but it seemed to have no effect whatsoever, but my head started aching as if Voldemort was touching me at the moment, then I just cursed Malfoy, but the curse sent him all the way to the opposite bank of the lake, then I just thought of it, and he came levitating toward us again, then I passed out, because of the pain".

"So that's all Mr. Potter?"

"Well, yeah, as far as I remember…" He tried to recall missing details and all of a sudden he remembered "Where's Ron?"

"Well, he is just fine, he got reanimated and helped me take you to the Hospital Wing, and then he went to class."

"I see, and where is that bas…Malfoy?"

"Oh, he probably ran away, we had completely forgotten about him, and when professors Flitwick and Lupin went to get him he was gone." Hermione explained.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, and McGonagall pressed her lips. "He is as good as dead if he shows his ugly face around here again."

"No Harry…" A voice said, Harry and Hermione turned around and saw Dumbledore's portrait smiling at them. "Sparing his life can save yours someday; a life debt is a good thing to be owed by someone"

"Professor Dumbledore, how did I…"

"How did you repel the _Avada Kedavra_ with nothing but your body?" Dumbledore finished for him, and Harry nodded "Well, it takes us back to what I've been telling you all these years Harry, it's nothing other than the most powerful magic of them all"

Harry at this moment had a puzzled face, but not as bad as Hermione's, McGonagall was merely smiling.

"I thought you would know this by know Harry, the most powerful magic in the universe is love" The portrait smiled serenely, as the portrayed person used to in life. "And what you did by the lake is just a proof of it."

Harry was still disbelieving, and Hermione was turning a light shade of pink that grew stronger with every passing moment.

"Professor, I still don't understand"

"Harry, please correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you are deeply in love with Ms. Granger here, are you not?"

Harry just all of a sudden went dumbstruck, and Hermione turned a very deep red. The only thing that Harry managed to do was nod.

"See, while having the protection of both your parents' lives, you yourself made the final act of true love: sacrifice. This created the ultimate shield for you to deflect the killing curse, saving you, and your true love from certain death."

"Professor" Harry said, managing to find his voice at last. "I still don't understand why my scar burned that bad the moment the killing curse hit me; I thought Madame Pomfrey said there had been no spell damage…"

"Indeed Harry, there was no spell damage, at least not from the killing curse; there shouldn't be any, since you should be dead by now. I don't know why your scar hurt, but I guess it was because that shield destroys any dark magic touching it, and I hate to say it, but the first time you deflected a killing curse in your life, you were endowed with very dark magic. The shield tried to destroy that magic as well, creating the pain."

"Damn it! At least something good happened thanks to that little incident, thanks Malfoy" Harry said mockingly.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger, I guess you can still manage to eat some dessert if you go to the Great Hall now." McGonagall said dismissing them.

------------------------------------------

They were on the way to the Great Hall when Hermione finally spoke.

"Harry" she said timidly.

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly, his mind lingering in Dumbledore's words.

"Ummm…can we just go to the tower? I'm not really hungry"

"Sure, neither am I"

They changed course, and within minutes, they were inside their little shelter, the Heads' tower. Once inside, Hermione stood in front of Harry, looking rather shy and shocked, and finally managed to say 3 words.

"Is it true?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it true that you really love me?" She asked, a bit more decided now.

"What? Well…Yeah, I do love you, I've loved you for some time now" Harry said, a bit more relieved that Hermione now knew what he felt for her, yet fearing that she would feel otherwise.

"Wow, I never thought that, I thought you only loved pretty girls like Cho, or Ginny" She said timidly

"What? Oh, I thought so as well, but no, I just felt attracted towards them"

"I just can't believe it, why would you love someone like me?" She said a bit skeptical.

"Why wouldn't I? And what do you mean by someone like you?" He asked a bit puzzled.

"Well, for starters, I am a bookworm, I am too bossy and stubborn, and…I am not pretty" She finished a bit sadly.

"Look, about the bookworm thing, you know that we owe your books a bloody lot, besides, you're brilliant, and the best witch of our age there is. About being bossy, you're not that bad, mostly when you're concerned, which usually helps. Stubborn…stubbornness is not always a bad thing, sometimes helps a lot, ask me about it. Oh, and by the way, no, you're not pretty, you're beautiful." Harry said.

"Please Harry, don't lie to me, I'm not beautiful" She said with tears on her face.

"Oh really? Then how did you manage to get most of Fleur's cousins to ask you to dance?"

"It was the way I was dressed, you can't fool me"

"Listen, I won't have any more of this, you're really beautiful, whether you like it or not." He said, pretending to lose patience "And by the way, you want any other proof that I love you…" He said, softening his voice "besides the fact that I would give my life for you as you saw earlier, here it is"

He said nothing more, but merely pressed his lips against Hermione's in a soft kiss. Hermione didn't know what to do, she hadn't expected this, but got carried away, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist and then, after a long moment (or so it seemed) the broke apart.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you"

"I love you too, Harry James Potter." She responded smiling "Does this mean we're together now?"

"Well, only if you want to" He said shrugging.

"Of course I do" She said pretending offense "But, just let's keep it a secret for a while, OK?"

"Sure, I can live with that." Harry said, placing yet another kiss in his now girlfriend's lips.

**A/N.- OK, that's all folks! Well, at least for now, please review, I still dunno where I will update again. ;)**


	4. The Right Thing

**A/N.- At last, chapter 4 is ready! By the way, I had made no time specifications till now, and God, I'm fast-forwarding, but really fast. I just got an idea about Dumbledore's christmas plan, but I can't find anything else to put in the middle...Damn! I better shut up already, or I'll spoil the surprise. OK here is chapter 4, enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4.- The Right Thing**

A whole month passed, Harry and Hermione still kept their secret safe in the Heads' tower, where no one else would find out about it. In front of everybody else, they acted as best friends, but when they were alone, they acted as boyfriend and girlfriend, just like that evening, before their night patrol.

They were sitting side by side on the couch, Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's head in his own shoulder. They usually stayed that way for a long while when they had no homework (Hermione usually pressed them both to make it as soon as the task was set), after dinner. They had been like this for a couple of minutes before Harry came up with a question he needed to ask his girlfriend.

"'Mione" He called

"Yeah?"

"You think it was the right thing to do?"

"What?"

"Starting a secret relationship" He answered.

"Hmm…I dunno, about the relationship part, I'm a 100 sure, about the secret, I'm not that sure" She said thoughtful

"I don't get it, YOU proposed that we kept it a secret" He asked looking confused.

"Well, yeah, there are some reasons why I wanted it that way"

"Like…?"

"Like the fact that Ron would make quite a tantrum before everyone if he found out (or well, at least it's 75 sure he would), Ginny…well, I really don't know, but I once overheard her saying she would do anything to have you back"

"Hmm…fair point" He conceded

"But don't you worry" She said a bit more cheerful "We agreed it would be only for a little while, then we could tell everyone"

"Yup, we said that, but it's been a whole month now, we started this in October, we're halfway through November, and yet no one but ourselves, and probably professor McGonagall and the whole bunch of Headmaster portraits know"

"Yeah, I guess they do know" She admitted "And yet, I guess I like it this way, with no one really knowing about us"

"Why?"

"Dunno, I just feel…more comfortable I guess, just the two of us, no one else"

"Yeah, perhaps you're right, as per usual" He said the last three words in a teasing way.

"Harry!" She said slapping him in the chest, and laughing

"What? It's true"

"Yeah, well, maybe. But we'll have to find out sometime else, it's time for the night round"

"Oh, do we really have to go?" Se said a bit wearily

"Yes" She said pulling him from the couch

"Awright, awright, I'm goin'" He said giving up.

They started their night rounds as usual, a mere walk through the castle and grounds, checking the Marauders' Map every now and then to make sure everyone was in bed. Indeed everyone was, at least as long as they were inside the walls.

When they went to check the grounds, another dot out of place appeared in the grounds.

"'Mione, look at this!" He said alarmed

"What is it?" She looked at the dot "MALFOY AGAIN??"

"Yeah, but he is not moving, let's check it out"

Hermione bit her lip, considering the thought. After a while she said "OK, just let's keep our wands ready"

"Sure, let's go"

They hurried to the place where Malfoy was, and they found him lying on the floor unconscious, with snakes all around him biting him, filling him with poison.

"Oh, shit! What the hell happened here?" Harry asked really surprised.

"Harry! The snakes!" She pointed urgently

"Oh, right." Then he started speaking in Parseltongue, making the snakes go away.

When the problem about the snakes was taken care of, they quickly took Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, carrying him with a spell (_Mobilicorpus_). When they got there, Harry practically hammered on the door. When Madame Pomfrey came out, she started shouting at him, but when she say Malfoy's nearly lifeless (yes, he's still alive) body, she hurried them inside, and placed the supposed Death Eater in a bed.

"What the hell happened" The healer asked.

Harry quickly told her the whole story.

"Damn, is he still alive?"

Harry bent down to check his vital signs. "He's alive, but his heart beats very weakly, he is barely clinging to life with three fingers"

"We need to administrate some antidote here" Madame Pomfrey said, rushing towards the cabinet where she had antidotes "What kind of snake and how many times did it bite?"

"It was I don't know what bloody snake species that was, and it was a fucking lot of them" Harry said, really desperate, but then he remembered the words in the book of the Half-Blood Prince: _Just shove a bezoar down their throats_. "OF COURSE!! _Accio Bezoar_"

The small stone flew towards Harry's hand, and as soon as he caught it, he shoved it down Malfoy's throat, making his breath and pulse steadier.

"Good thought Harry" Hermione said.

"Yes, well done boy, now we just have to treat those wounds."

They spent some other minutes letting the school healer to treat the wounds. With that, Malfoy drifted to sleep.

"Well kids, that takes care of him" The healer said at last "You can now go"

"No, we have to stay here, if he wakes up we don't know what he'll do" Harry said

"Don't worry Potter, he will still be too weak to even stand up" The healer argued "Believe me you better go now."

"OK thanks, we'll drop by tomorrow to keep an eye on him" Harry said.

They were both ready to go, when Hermione started feeling weak, and fainted right on the spot.

"'Mione!" Harry ran to catch her.

Madame Pomfrey started checking Hermione. "Don't worry Potter. She's all right, it was just the sudden shock, the tension and the relief. Just take her to her bed and she'll be fine"

"O-OK. F-fine, I-I'll do that" Harry stuttered.

Even if he could perform _Mobilicorpus_, he preferred carrying Hermione by himself. He carried her all the way to the tower, and into her bedroom. When he laid her on her bed, under the sheets, she finally opened her eyes.

"Mmm…Harry?" She asked in a weak voice.

"I'm here" He took Hermione's hand in his.

"What h-happened?"

"Nothing, you just passed out, but it's okay, you're in your bed now"

"What will happen to Malfoy? And we need to write in the log"

Harry couldn't suppress a chuckle. "God, even in your present state you worry about such things? You're unbelievable 'Mione!"

"I know. It's just…"

"Say nothing, I'll fill the log. And Malfoy will be too weak to move when he wakes up."

"Thanks Harry" She said, smiling.

"Not a problem" He said, giving her a soft kiss in her lips.

He then went down to write down the log entry for that day, explaining the situation with Malfoy. When he was done, he went up to his bedroom to put on his pajamas, and then he went back to Hermione's room to check on her.

"Hey, I'm done; I'm going to bed now. Sweet dreams, 'Mione" He bent down to kiss her in the cheek. But when he straightened back, Hermione took his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Stay with me" She asked "Please"

"OK" He said, grabbing a chair that was in the corner. When he brought it by the bedside, Hermione smiled and said

"No, not there"

"Then?" Harry asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"Stay here with me" She said, shifting herself a bit aside so Harry could get into the bed.

"Wha…OK, I guess I can do that." He said, sliding into the bed, covering himself with the sheets as well.

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said, snuggling beside him.

"Not a problem" Harry replied, placing his arm around her.

Hermione fell asleep immediately, and Harry, just a few minutes after her, losing himself in her sweet scent.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry's wristwatch alarm woke them up both (remember, they slept in the same bed, no naughty stuff happened.) When Harry finally managed to open his eyes, Hermione was smiling at him, her face barely inches from his.

"Good morning, 'Mione"

"Morning Harry"

"How did you sleep?"

"Never better" She said smiling widely.

Harry kissed her and then he went to take a bath. When both of them were ready, they went down to have some breakfast, just to find out that the whole school knew about Draco Malfoy being seriously wounded in the Hospital Wing, and yet, the first person to really ask them personally was non other than…(answer's a bit too obvious) RON WEASLEY!!!!

"Hey, guys" He greeted "Is it true? Is Malfoy really here?"

"Yep, he is here, too wounded to do anything of course" Harry answered "In fact, we were going to go see him after breakfast"

"WHAT?" He yelled, so everyone turned to look at him, then he said in a lower voice, still really audible "Harry, are you crazy? That bastard hexed me behind my back, tried to kill Hermione, and nearly killed you!"

"I know, but he is in a life debt with us, he just can't oversee that" Hermione said

"Us?" Ron asked incredulous

"Yes Ronald, US. We BOTH saved him, well, mostly Harry, but as far as we know, he owes us both"

"Bloody hell, why am I always absent when there is action?" Ron cursed

"You can't blame yourself mate, in fact, had we not looked at the map during our patrols, he could have died before we found him" Harry explained.

"Well, he deserves nothing less"

"That's not true mate, if he were dead, we couldn't just ask him how the hell did he upset Voldemort (Ron and the eavesdroppers reacted as usual at hearing the name, telling themselves out) that badly"

"Yeah, he must've done something really bad. He even got expelled from the Death Eaters, his skin is very damaged in the place where the Dark Mark used to be." Hermione continued.

"Expelled? Why expel him if he could just kill him?" Ron said.

"Dumbledore believes that Voldemort gave him the chance to live, if he survived the snakes though" Harry explained.

"Dumbledore? How d'you know what Dumbledore said? I mean he's…" But he stopped himself before Harry could even react.

"Well" Hermione started quickly "Not Dumbledore per se, his portrait rather said. McGonagall keeps asking the portrait for advice; she explained that in a letter that was on our work table a while ago."

"Oh, I see"

During this whole conversation they had eaten breakfast and dessert.

"Well Ron, we're leaving now, wanna come?" Hermione offered

"Doubt it, if I saw him, I'd inevitably kill him" Ron said in a manner of apology.

"If you say so…c'mon 'Mione" Harry said and they left the Great Hall together.

Suddenly, Ginny appeared beside her elder brother. "There's something going on between them"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, there's really no solid evidence, but yet, they're kind of obvious"

"Maybe, I just hope there's nothing there" Said Ron with a sigh

"Excuse me? What did you just say Ron?" Ginny suddenly turned to look straight at her brother "D'you fancy Hermione or what?"

"Well…I…yeah, I think I like her" He conceded. Ginny smiled, but it wasn't a normal happy smile, but that smile Ron had seen several times before. Ginevra Weasley was up to no good.

"Ginny, why do you have that smile?" He asked

"What smile?" She said innocently

"That smile you have when you're up to something" He said

"Come, I'll tell you in the Gryffindor Common Room" It was sometimes useful that Ron knew her that well.

Ron followed his younger sister all the way to the Gryffindor tower, said the password and entered the circular room. He took a seat by the fireplace and Ginny sat right in front of him.

"Now, listen carefully Ron, and If we're lucky, I'll be able to get Harry back, and you'll be able to date Hermione" That mischievous look couldn't just mean something good. "OK. This is what we are doing…"

--------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione arrived at the door of the Hospital Wing, swung it open and found Malfoy awake and with a really confused look in his face. They both approached him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Draco Lucius Malfoy, glad you're awake" Harry said in a mocking tone.

"What is this Potter? How the fuck did I end in the Hospital Wing? I thought I was done for."

"Hahaha. That's the funny part Malfoy, you're life is in our hands now" Harry responded maliciously.

"What do you mean?"

"This means we…saved…your…life" Harry said slowly, so every word would sink in Malfoy's brain. "You're in debt with us"

"What? I owe my life to you and little Mudblood Granger here?" He asked surprised. But he then regretted it, since Harry had drawn his wand and was now pointing it at Malfoy's throat.

"Take that back Malfoy, or I might just kill you as well, right here."

"OK. OK. Sorry"

In that very same moment, Madame Pomfrey darted into the room. Harry withdrew his wand.

"Oh, good thing you're here Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger" She said catching her breath "You and Mr. Malfoy must go right away to the headmistress's office"

"What?" Harry hadn't really registered what the healer had just said. When he did he said "Oh, alright. C'mon 'Mione. You come as well Malfoy"

"Hey, show some mercy for the guy that has been beaten up to shit"

"Come now!"

"Alright, alright! Hold your hippogriffs…" Malfoy answered and joined them.

When they reached McGonagall's office, they went straight inside, and took their seats. McGonagall started right away.

"OK, maybe you know why you're here, but maybe you don't, better explain. Mr. Malfoy, you were found in the grounds of Hogwarts, near the main gate to the town, unconscious and being bitten by poisonous snakes. Mr. Potter here made the snakes go away, and Ms. Granger brought you here. As you were still unconscious, yet alive, both of them acted with Madame Pomfrey to save you, giving you a bezoar to neutralize the venom. Then your wounds were treated and you fell asleep, waking up some minutes ago I think." Malfoy nodded. "Well, that's about all we know, but we really want to know what happened to you, who attacked you, and why did you set foot on this grounds again, if you're no longer a student."

"Well" Malfoy began "The last time I was here, I tried to kill Granger, as I am well aware you know by now; but after being stopped and beaten to pulp by Potter, I returned to where the Dark Lord was. He forgave me that time, but then he sent me again, and I refuse."

"Why would you refuse a direct order from Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I was afraid of Potter. He had unleashed his full power at that time; he even repelled the Killing Curse. I know it was a flaw, but I was afraid it would happen again, so I refused. He would have killed me then, but my father and Snape interceded for me, and he gave me the chance to live, if I managed to escape his Death Eaters and those bloody snakes."

"Well, you did, with the help of Potter and Granger" McGonagall said.

"I know, don't rub it in my face." He said apparently disliking the idea "I just came to Hogwarts because I had nowhere left to go, since both my parents are Death Eaters."

"Well, you got a fair point there Mr. Malfoy, but yet, you shouldn't be here, since you are, if I might say it, hated by most of the students and staff."

"I know, just let me into the Slytherin common room and I won't be a load" Malfoy pleaded.

"Well, I daresay you may stay there, and are free to wander through the castle, but I won't make myself responsible for anything that might happen to you" McGonagall warned him.

"I'm fine, I can protect my…" Then he remembered something "Shit! I don't have my wand!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, you DO have, just not right now, Malfoy" Hermione said, taking his wand from the inside of her robes. Malfoy reached to take, but Hermione quickly took it away. "You have to promise one thing to get it back…"

"What is it Granger?" He asked impatiently

"You won't attack anyone unjustified, or we destroy it"

"Of course, just give it to me"

Hermione gave Malfoy his wand, which he took and quickly put away.

"OK, I think that's all for the moment" McGonagall said, and Harry and Hermione went through the door, but before Malfoy got out she stopped him. "One more thing Mr. Malfoy, you better not wander off, you are under protection only inside the ground or castle"

"I won't professor, thanks for your help"

"Not a problem at all, good day. And by the way, the password to the Slytherin common room is _Parselmouth_" She told him as he went towards the door and exited the office.

With that, McGonagall's office was empty of students.

"Albus, do you think it was the right thing? I mean, letting Mr. Malfoy stay?"

"Sure thing Minerva" Said the portrait "He can become quite a good ally for Harry"

----------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione were on their way to their classes, when Hermione suddenly stopped at the door of a classroom. She opened it and found Lavender Brown snogging with none other that… (Guess who…)

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "This deserves 15 points taken from Gryffindor for each of you (15+1530 for those that can't sum…XD, just kidding) for skiving classes and inappropriate conduct in a classroom.

"What? Umm…yeah…well…" He was wordless now "Umm…Lavender, I think we should get out of here before they start doing the same thing here." And they both started walking away, but they heard Hermione yell "WHAT DID YOU SAY RONALD?"

"Now, really I'm gonna kill him" Hermione said fuming.

"Hey, hey, easy now, you'll turn as red as his hair" Harry said, trying to calm her down. "Hey c'mon, better not be late to class."

"Sure, let's go" She said, calming herself. Once they were back in track, Harry asked her. "Hey 'Mione, you think it was the right think helping Malfoy?"

"Maybe, perhaps he will prove useful, with all the inside info he might have and all that."

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

-----------------------------------------------

There were still 15 minutes left for their next class to begin, when a certain red-haired girl was growing impatient, when the door of the classroom opened, letting her see that Ron and Lavender came back in.

"So, how did it go?" Ginny asked

"OK, they caught us in the classroom, but we lost 30 house points" Ron said.

"I couldn't care less about those, now, I just have to get my prey ready for the game" She smiled again sinsterly.

**A/N.- This is it for now, thanks for those who have reviewed, especially to SwishAndFlick31, please keep suggesting ideas, even if they sound lame, probably one of those might end up working. REVIEWWWWW!!!! It helps me, I swear... And by the way, I'm working also on another story, or well the translation of it, if anyone wants to see it, it's called A Game Of Deception. See ya!**


	5. Starting From Scratch

**A/N.- OMG! I really don't have anything to do today! 2 chapters for "A game of deception" and one for this one, all in a day...WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON WITH ME?! Anyway, just read enjoy and review ;)**

Disclaimer: It certainly feels good to say that I own something here, even if it is only the plot, in my other story I own nothing :'( I only translate, so it's good to own something for a change.

**Chapter 5.- Start from scratch**

"Now, what the hell happened to those two?" Hermione asked angrily "They just lost what? 30 points?"

"Umm, 'Mione, you were the one who docked them, why do you complain that much?" Harry asked confused.

"I had to dock points because it is our duty as Head Boy and Girl, not because I wanted to, anyway, lucky for them we found them."

"Why?"

"Because I only docked 15 points from each. If it had been a professor, they would've been docked more points, besides they would've had detention." Hermione said.

"Well, anyway, we better hurry, or we'll be late for Charms."

"OH MY GOD! You're right! C'mon Harry" She said and started running all the way to the classroom, until they entered.

There they were, entering the classroom, together the two of them, breathless. As soon as they started walking towards their seats, the only ones unoccupied in the room, whispers started to fill the air, and were only quieted when professor Flitwick started talking.

The rest of the class passed too quickly, with both Harry and Hermione paying such attention (Hermione to the class, Harry to Hermione and Ron, since he was glaring at him too often) that they didn't notice Hedwig in the window until Harry received a paper ball in the back of his head. When he turned around, he saw Dean Thomas pointing at the window. When he turned to see, he saw Hedwig there, and opened the window with his wand, so Hedwig flew in, and stopped at Harry's desk.

"Mr. Potter, what does this mean?" Flitwick asked.

"I dunno professor; my owl just came in flying through the open window" He replied innocently.

"Well, detach the letter so it can leave"

"Yes sir" Harry said at once, detaching the letter, or rather note, that Hedwig had, she then took off.

Flitwick resumed his class as if nothing had happened, and Harry read the note, it said "Meet me after class in the owlery. D.M"

He slipped the note to Hermione, at the same time as Flitwick commanded the class to practice the spell. Harry took the chance to cast _Muffliato_ at the professor.

Hermione read the note, and asked "The Owlery? Who is this D.M.?"

"I have a hunch, but I really dunno" Harry said

"Who d'you think it is?"

"Malfoy"

"Malfoy? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Dunno, but we better check it out, not lowering our guard obviously"

"Sure"

They kept practicing the spell until the class ended, and since they had a free period, they didn't need to hurry that much, except because of the fact that it was really cold outside (remember it's middle November) so they walked a bit fast, since the sooner they started, the sooner they'd end.

When they got there, certainly it was Malfoy who had sent the note. Harry and Hermione both drew their wands at the same time.

"Whoa, point that elsewhere" Malfoy said shocked.

"Not until we are sure you aren't up to something." Harry said.

"OK, OK, I get it. Here" He said, throwing his own wand at their feet.

"Hmm…OK, what d'you want?" Hermione asked, as Harry picked up Malfoy's wand.

"First of all, I want to apologize for treating you that bad all these years" He said, speaking honestly.

"You expect us to believe that one Malfoy?" Harry asked, coldly.

"Well, as a matter of fact Potter, yes, since I can no longer be against you" He said, with a really serious face. "As the saying goes, 'If you can't beat them, then join them'"

"Well, he's got a point, you know Harry"

"Maybe, I think I can forgive you Malfoy, just don't expect me to trust you just like that"

"Nah, I doubted you would just do that, I guess I'm gonna have to earn your trust"

"I'd say so"

"Well, for starters, watch out the both of you, The Weasel brothers are plotting against you"

"Oh really, how?" Harry asked skeptically

"Well, Weasel King wants Granger for himself, or so it seems, and Weaselette wants YOU Potter"

"Well, I had suspected something like that had to do with earlier Harry." Hermione said thoughtful.

"Really? How come"

"Well, Lavender didn't look the way she did last year, after snogging Ronald"

"Yeah, come to think of it, yeah, she didn't seem to be enjoying herself"

"Of course not, Potter, they seem to want to make you two jealous. A REALLY lame attempt, if I may add."

"Well, you're right Malfoy, they can't make us jealous, if we don't like 'em" Harry said.

"Sure thing, you seem to deeply love each other huh" Malfoy said smirking.

"How would you know" Harry asked confused.

"Well, at leas I know you love Granger enough to die for her, or have you forgotten my attack"

"How could I forget that Malfoy? You nearly killed me"

"Well, not really, you already had the power of both your parents' love, and you yourself sacrificed for love, true love as a matter of fact, so you were bound to create that damned shield, and amplify your magic."

"Damn, you seem to know a lot about this Malfoy"

"Not really, the portrait of Dumbledore and McGonagall explained that to me earlier this morning."

"Oh, I get it now" Hermione said.

"Shit! Someone's coming" Malfoy said. And precisely in that moment Lavender Brown appeared behind them.

Malfoy started to act "Out of my way Potter" He said aggressively. "You too Mudblood" He said and left.

"_Thank God se is so bloody good at pretending"_ Harry thought. "Sorry Lavender" He said heading towards the exit.

"Harry, Hermione, I need to talk to you" She said stopping them.

"What is it Lavender?" Hermione said, guessing what Lavender would tell them.

"Ginny and Ron are plotting to make you fall in love with them, Harry with Ginny and Hermione with Ron"

"I would be shocked if it were me with Ron and 'Mione with Ginny" Harry said joking.

"Well, thanks for taking me seriously Harry"

"Sorry, Lavender, it's just that we just have been tipped off by someone about that, and 'Mione deducted something similar when we found you 'snogging'."

"Oh, really?" She said blushing "Well, I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't worry Lavender, it's OK" Hermione said comfortingly.

"Here you are you bloody traitor" A voice said behind the door. A better looked told them it was Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley, what is going on with you?" Hermione said, now angry at her once best female friend.

"What do you care Granger? All I wanted was to get Harry back, but she came here babbling bout us, and now it's all ruined" She said tensely, but then she relaxed and started walking towards Harry in a seductive way. "Don't worry, you'll be mine anyway" se said, kissed him in the cheek and left.

"I'm gonna kill them both." Hermione said.

"You're not alone in that" Harry said, still angrier than her.

"Drop it the both of you, and better watch your backs" Lavender said warningly.

"Yeah, we better do that" Harry agreed, regaining his temper a bit.

"OK, thanks for the tip Lavender" Hermione said "C'mon Harry" She grabbed him by the armed and dragged him into the castle.

When they were back in their tower, Hermione started storming.

"Those bastards! How dare they? I just can't believe it; they were supposed to be my best friends, besides you of course"

"Hey, cool down. I know, they were supposed to be mine to, but yet, we better do as Lavender said, and watch each other's backs, we now know what they are capable of."

"Yeah, you're right, but I won't cool down; I mean, you didn't see how another girl tried to seduce your boyfriend, or another boy trying to seduce your girlfriend, in your case"

"Well, yeah, but you know I won't fall for her, not with you around at least." He said putting his hands on her waist.

"Cut it off Harry, you know she's prettier than me, and (she hated saying this) she's got a better body than mine"

"mmm…OK, maybe you're right…Just joking" Se said quickly as Hermione was starting to get angry "Listen, even if she happened to be, she is really jealous, mischievous, unstoppable, and sometimes a pain in the ass, just like now" Hermione was fighting herself not to laugh. "You, on the other hand, are beautiful, smart, kind…Ok, I better stop now, or all of your blood will go to your face" Se said teasingly as Hermione's face was all red from blushing.

"Oh, stop it Potter" She responded laughing.

"Nope, I won't Granger" He fought back.

They kept laughing for a bit, until they calmed down.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said looking at her clock

"What's it 'Mione?"

"If we don't get both our arses outta here, we'll be late for DADA."

"Shit! You're right, better get going!"

They ran all the way to the second floor classroom (taking some shortcuts, since now they knew all of them, you know, after so many night patrols, they'd drummed the map into their heads), and finally arrived, just as the last one (Seamus Finnegan) was entering. When they got in, they saw Lupin standing at the door, giving them a questioning look, when they went past him Harry muttered "Sorry Remus, we just lost track of time". They went on to their seats and Lupin to the front.

"OK everyone, please stand up and walk to the walls" Lupin commanded.

Everyone else started muttering, and yet moved. When they reached the walls, Lupin vanished all of the desks, and instead conjured a dueling platform, and everyone became silent.

"OK, I suppose you know what this is…" Lupin addressed an indirect question at the class.

"Of course" Malfoy said "That's a dueling platform. Hard to forget standing on it five years ago with that fraud bluffing at us" He added in a hateful voice.

Harry and Hermione vividly remembered the fiasco of the dueling club in their second year, where Harry had learned that he was a Parselmouth.

"Yeah, I thought you would remember Mr. Malfoy. So…please, could you and Mr. Potter (Lupin using Harry's surname?) come here to demonstrate a bit?"

Harry and Malfoy turned to look at each other gave the other a hateful look (or pretended to). At the same time Lupin explained.

"Ok, since we are having this class everyday, thank you really professor McGonagall" He added a bit sarcastically, making everyone laugh. "And this is a double period class Tuesday and Thursday (He rolled his eyes, making everyone laugh again) I though we could use it to create a REAL dueling club."

Everybody started muttering excitedly in agreement.

"Now, you know what to do, just don't go too far, and by the way, the winner of the duel will be the one that knocks his opponent from the platform"

They raised their wands, and bowed at each other, took five large steps, turned around and took fighting stances. Lupin said "Ok, on the count of three…one…two…THREE!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Draco yelled, Harry parried the attack easily.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Harry cast, Draco barely avoided it.

"_Accio Wand!"_ Malfoy summoned Harry's wand, which went zooming through the air, landing in Malfoy's hand. "Now Potter…_Stupefy!"_ Malfoy cried triumphantly.

Harry acted on instinct, lifted his wandless arm, opened his hand and yelled with all his might_ "Protego!"_

Malfoy's attack was blocked, and he was staring at Harry, not believing his eyes. He just reacted when he heard Harry chant _"Accio Wands"_.

He felt both Harry's and his own wands slip from his grip, landing each in one of Harry's outstretched hands. Harry aimed with his own wand at Malfoy and said _"Stupefy!"_ Malfoy was thrown back falling hard on the ground.

Lupin was wordless, staring at Harry, as well as everyone else. Finally he found his own voice. "W-well, it seems we have a winner here…Congratulations Harry! 20 house points for Gryffindor. And I'd like to have a word with you after class please."

"Yes professor." Harry answered.

"Ok everyone, pair up, you'll be able to come up one pair at a time, and duel for a bit."

Hermione automatically grabbed Harry's arm, and as Malfoy passed beside them, he muttered "Meet me after you're done talking to Lupin, in the girls' restrooms where Moaning Myrtle is."

The rest of the class passed quickly, most of the couples were doing pretty well (since they all had been in the DA, except the Slytherins that were there). Some others were really lousy. When class finally ended, everyone left, but Harry and Hermione.

When the three of them were alone, Lupin turned to them, with a really serious face.

"Harry, for exactly how long have you been able to perform wandless magic?" He asked

"Dunno, it's the first time I've actually done it, but I acted on instinct, I didn't have the faintest idea I could do that" Harry said in a scared voice that clearly said he was telling the truth.

"Hmm…fine, I believe you" Lupin's face changed into a smiling one. "Well, I daresay that was truly amazing, beats the time you conjured a Patronus"

"Th-thanks Remus" Harry said nervously "I just can't still believe I performed wandless spells."

"Yeah, it was really impressive" Hermione said excited "Harry, this only proves one thing"

"Really? What is it?"

"That you are one REALLY powerful wizard"

"Come off it 'Mione"

"Actually Harry, she's right. You've nullified the Killing Curse twice now, you conjured your first Patronus at the age of thirteen, and you can perform wandless magic at seventeen"

"It was a flaw Moony, you know it"

"Yeah, but still, couple more of those and Voldemort is as good as dead" He said smiling. "Listen Harry, I guess I'm barking mad or howling, since the one that barked was actually Sirius…" He said jokingly making them both Harry and Hermione laugh "but I'll give you private classes…I really dunno if that'll work, but still, I'll give it a try"

"Sure! When are we starting?" Harry said eagerly

"Let's wait till next week, you know, it's full moon on Friday" Lupin said grimly

"Umm…Did you take the wolfsbane potion Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I'll be taking it Thursday and Friday" He said "Horace is brewing it for me."

"OK, see you tomorrow at class Moony" Harry said, heading towards the door.

"Farewell Harry, son of Prongs" Lupin said, making Harry swell with pride.

Harry and Hermione sped to the restrooms in that floor, entering the girls'. There was Malfoy waiting for them.

"Okay Potter, what the fuck did you do back there?" He said a bit shocked still.

"Well, besides beating your ass in a duel…" Harry said jokingly "find out I can perform wandless magic"

"Well, yeah, but it was a flaw, you cannot control it" Hermione reminded him.

"Yep, but that's why Lupin's giving me classes" Harry said smiling.

"Hey, love birds; I guess I have an explanation on how come Potter can do that."

"Hit us then Malfoy" Harry said.

"D'you remember me telling you a couple of hours ago that your sacrifice would-be boosted up your magic powers Potter?"

"Yeah, what's with that?"

"I forgot to add that it was permanent" Malfoy said with a hint of a smile.

"So you tried to kill me, but instead made me more powerful?"

"Hey, don't go boasting OK?" Malfoy warned

"Sure, besides, it's not the first time" The other two gave him confused looks. "Yeah, Dumbledore told me once that when Voldemort tried to kill me for the first time he gave me both the blessing and the curse of transferring some of his powers to me."

"Screw you Potter" Malfoy said and left, but he said before "Nice duel back there"

"Yeah, you too" Harry returned.

**A/N.- OK That's all for now. You're liking it? you're not? Wanna suggest something, give ideas or just an ear tug, you know the solution: Review Well, see ya!**


	6. Three Comes Down to Two

**A/N.- OK, I seem to have finally come out of my mind block, and finished this chapter. I guess the next one will be easier, since I've had that chapter going back and forth in my mind for the past week, but I had to write this one first, and I didn't completely manage to connect the past one and the next one, what's more I didn't know where to place the chapter in my mind on this story, but well, hope you'll see it soon. For now enjoy this one.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, and just write it for entertainment, I expect no profit out of it.

**Chapter 6.- Three comes down to two.**

"Shit! That bloody big mouth" Ginny was storming inside Moaning Myrtle's restrooms.

"Hey, easy there Gin, y'know you're not the only one here who wants something done" Ron said trying to calm his sister down.

"Shut up Ronald" She snapped, and Ron scowled "If you really wanted something done you wouldn't stop at anything and would suggest something instead"

"Well, you know, I'm not as stubborn as you are, and Harry is my mate…"

"HA! Good one Ronald!" She said laughing sarcastically "You think he will be calling you his mate after what you did to him?"

"Well, you got a point there" Ron admitted "And besides, if I'm not mistaken, Hermione was your friend as well"

"She can as well go to hell, she stole my man!"

"You got no proof of that"

"Well, they're too fucking obvious, aren't they?" She started "I know they're dating, even if they won't make it public, I mean why? If they have a tower for themselves, where no one but them can enter"

"Well…"

"I bet they've even done something interesting there" She said, thoughtfully.

"I don't get it"

"Ronald, you need to have everything explained literally to you" She said, then approached him and said really slowly and in a low voice "I bet they have even had…sex…up…there"

"Ooh!" He said, and then suddenly became angry "That bastard has better not touched my 'Mione!"

"That's more of an attitude Ron" She said pleased "Luckily for m-both both of us…" She corrected immediately "I happen to have started brewing up a little something in here some time ago, in case the plan to make them jealous failed"

"Really? What is it?" Ron asked curiously

"Come here" She said, pointing at a cubicle

"WHAT?!" He yelled "I'm not going in there"

"No, you're not, you're just taking a look inside, there's nothing wrong here"

They opened the door of the small cubicle, where the both of them barely fit in together, there was no toilet there, and instead, there was a bubbling cauldron on the floor.

"Gin, what is that?"

"A really powerful love potion" She explained, and Ron muttered "wow" "It is designed to make a person become obsessively in love with the brewer."

"Hold on, that means…"

"That Harry will drink it, and fall for me instead of falling for that bitch"

"So…if 'Mione drank that…"

"She'd become a lesbian" Ginny shuddered at the thought.

"Shit, so that means…"

"You'll have to brew your own potion. Yes Ron"

"Damn, and I'm too bad at that" Ron said, cursing his clumsiness

"Sorry for you" She said mockingly

"Ah, fuck it all, where's the book?" Ginny handed it to him, and he started brewing his own love potion. "The only thing that worries me is the antidote" He said a bit later, after eyeing the whole procedure,

"What? You're worried about the fact that the effect is nullified by a kiss?" She asked

"Yup"

"Nah, don't worry about that. The thing is, the kiss must be given to the drinker's true love, by pure will of the person who drank it."

"So…"

"So Hermione must kiss Harry while under the influence of the potion, yeah. But the potion is, as a matter of fact, too strong for her to notice any other man that is not you"

"Brilliant" He said, resuming the gathering of ingredients.

"Oh and by the way Ron, if we hurry, both of us, yes, even you" She added when she saw the confused look in Ron's face "might be able to complete it before Christmas, as a matter of fact, I'm almost done here"

"What's so interesting about having it finished before then?"

"Well, if you haven't heard about it there's going to…"

-----------------------------------------------------

"THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER YULE BALL?!" Harry asked unbelieving.

Harry and Hermione had been called to McGonagall's office right after breakfast, to notify them about this news, before anyone else knew. But as it was expected, Harry's mouth fell to the floor when he found out what the calling was about.

"Yes Mr. Potter" McGonagall said calmly "And since there are no champions to open the Ball, the Head Boy and Girl have been given the honor this time."

"_Shit! The second time this year I gotta make a fool of myself on the dance floor in front of the whole school"_ Harry thought, then added "Why do WE have to dance?"

"Because you are graduate-soon-to-be's and Head Boy and Girl, we had no one else to do so." McGonagall added, and then looked at the portrait of Dumbledore and though _"And because it's the key for the success of our plan"_.

"No way!" Harry said "I'm not doing it"

"Oh, come on Harry, you already danced with me once, and you've done this once as well, if you mix the both of them…"

"It will just make things worse" Harry cut her.

"Please…I swear it won't be that bad" Hermione begged.

"Alright, let's say for a moment that I agree" Harry started, disguising his defeat, since he thought his dancing partner would be much better this time. "What should we do?"

"Well, you'll take private lessons with me once a day, from here until the ball" McGonagall said, and soon remembered "Oh yes! I had forgotten…You also have to help put up the decoration"

"_Shit again! More duties, and dancing classes, and oh yeah…let's not forget, I'm dancing in front of the whole school again, and there's no Fleur and Cedric to make them look somewhere else than me."_ Harry thought, and then eyed Hermione, who seemed to be delighted by the idea. _"But then again, my dance partner this time is much better than then…and she's a fair dancer."_ He had proved that at the wedding during that summer, when she had been the one guiding him at the waltz; as Harry was eager not to remember.

"Oh come off it and besides all that we still have our usual duties" Harry said.

"Yes Potter, but you have the prefects to help you with that" McGonagall said.

This time it was Hermione who had the bad thoughts. _"Well, yeah, but it's a bit of a hard ass, since Pansy is a Slytherin, and a particularly useless one. Now, Romilda Vane, she still wants to have Harry for herself. Ron is against us as well and he supports his little bitch of a sister." _

She hated thinking about that time at the owlery, but yet it came back to her.

"_Well, we have Malfoy"_ A little voice inside her reminded her.

"_Yeah, but we still have to pretend to hate him, and he has to pretend he hates us, so there's no way we can talk to each other in public."_ She thought darkly. Harry made her snap out of her thoughts.

"'Mione" He said once. "'Miiioneeeeee" He said in kind of a sing-song voice. "'Mione!" He said at last clapping his hand before her face.

"What?!" She said, startled by Harry's move.

"Did you listen?"

"Listen to what?"

"I was telling you" McGonagall repeated "you will have to tell the prefects to perform your duties, except for your night patrols, since you will be decorating the whole school alongside the professors and house elves."

"Oh, yeah, right" She said absent-mindedly.

"Well, better hurry, you last day of classes awaits you"

"Oh, great" Harry said sarcastically, as he headed towards the door.

When they left the room and closed the door, Dumbledore's portrait said "Is our special mistletoe ready Minerva?"

"Yes, but I still doubt this is a good idea Albus"

"Don't worry, it's just a little help for them"

------------------------------------------------

"Why us 'Mione?" Harry asked when they were on their way to Charms.

"Cheer up Harry, see it as an opportunity to be that close to me" She said teasingly.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there 'Mione. We're not supposed to dance like…"

"Well, it is a waltz, so we have to be pretty close. At least it's not a tango"

"Why's that?"

"If it were a tango we would have to be at a very intimate distance"

"You mean…we would be dancing…" Harry was freaked out by the idea

"Yes, REALLY close to one another, but no, it's a waltz, so we'll be at about half an arm's distance"

"Thank goodness" Harry said in relief. "But I'll try to make it a bit more distance, so I don't get to step on you feet by accident."

"Oh, that's a fine gesture, but you did pretty good back at the wedding"

"Come off it, you were the one guiding back then"

"Yeah well, but you followed pretty well, didn't step on my feet, not once."

"Fair point, but yet, I'll make it a bit more distance" He said, then checked his watch. "We better get to the classroom now"

"Sure, baby" Hermione said, and then both froze on their tracks.

"Umm…what did you just say 'Mione?" Harry asked blushing

"Shit…I guess it just slipped out." She said a bit shocked but then she started walking again. "Anyway, better sooner than later"

"Yeah, well, just hope no one heard us" Harry said as they entered the classroom.

They were in fact heard, but by Malfoy (he feigned deafness), which could mean no trouble, since Ron was already in the classroom, and Ginny in the bathroom, brewing the potion.

----------------------------------------------------

Charms class that day was made up of a review of what they had seen so far. When Hermione finished all of the tasks in a record time, she was awarded thirty points, Malfoy ended second (earning Slytherin 20 points, and showing off with his trademark Malfoy smirk), and two minutes after him, Harry finished, earning 20 points as well.

Things went a little different in DADA.

"Ok, since today is our last dueling session, I thought we could make a small tournament today." Everybody started muttering excitedly, but Lupin quieted them. "Since it looks like you agree, here's the elimination chart".

A chart appeared on the board, showing who would battle who for the first round. The first couple to go up was Neville and Zabini, who easily defeated the first. Then it was Hermione's turn, she would duel against Pansy Parkinson, and beat her after a good five minutes. Ron battled Malfoy, and won; and Harry battled Dean Thomas, beating him in two minutes. (A/N.- I won't tell the whole thing, since it would be kinda long).

After everyone was done for the first round, there were Ron, Hermione, Harry, Zabini, Seamus and Parvati (easily predictable, since, except for Zabini, all of them had been in the DA) as competetors in the second round.

The pairs for the second round were Parvati vs. Hermione, Seamus vs. Ron, and Zabini vs. Harry. Hermione beat Parvati in a matter of 30 seconds, Ron took out Seamus in about a minute, and Harry had a bit of a grief battling Zabini, but managed to take him out after five minutes.

"Ok, we have our three finalists here: Harry, Hermione and Ron. My goodness, this is going to be an interesting duel" Lupin commented.

"You better not expect mercy Potter" Ron threatened

"Same goes for you Ronald" Hermione said

Harry said nothing, but waited to see how this was going to be solved, since they were three, and not two.

"Hmm…I guess we don't have enough time for three battles, so let's make it a three-way duel, to make things more interesting" Lupin said. The three contestants turned around to look at him, then at each other, and stepped on the duel arena.

"Ok, when I say three, you can begin" Lupin announced. "One…two…THREE!"

Harry and Hermione both attacked Ron, who dodged both disarming spells, and in return threw a stunner at Hermione, that hit her square in the chest, tossing her out of the arena.

"Oh my god!" Lupin said "This was unexpected. Hermione, are you OK"

"Sure, but that was really strong. Ron must be really pissed off"

"Ok, we'll talk later, during Harry's wandless magic class. Keep your wand at the ready."

Ron and Harry kept firing spells, jinxes and curses at each other, more aggressive every time, until Ron was actually halfway through yelling _"Crucio"_, but Harry's stunner hit him first. Ron had barely enough time to deflect the curse and shout _"Accio Wand"_. Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and when it reached Ron's, he shouted triumphantly, forgetting Harry's increasing control over wandless spells.

"Geez, Ronald, I thought you would know better than that." Harry said mockingly.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" Ron said _"Stupefy!"_ Two jets of red light (One from each wand) shot towards Harry.

Harry actually had a smirk on his face. He lifted his hand again and yelled _"Protego!"_ The curses were deflected and then Harry thought _"Levicorpus"._ Ron didn't even know what hit him, next thing he knew he was hanging from his ankle by an invisible force, having dropped both wands, which his rival now had in his hands.

"What was that unforgivable curse for Ron?" Harry said angrily "You were that desperate, not being able to beat me?"

"Shut the fuck up Potter!" Ron shouted "Shut up and put me down right now"

"OK" Harry thought _"Liberacorpus"_ And Ron fell to the ground, but before he could even get up, Harry had cast a stunner that hit him, sending him to the other side of the classroom.

Ron stood up angrily and left the room, leaving everyone else muttering about what had just happened.

"W-well, it seems Harry's the winner of the tournament, and class time is over. Dismissed" Lupin dismissed the class, which left at once, except for Harry and Hermione, who stayed every extra class Harry had with Lupin.

"Harry, what happened?" Lupin asked worried.

"Dunno, Ron suddenly stopped talking to us about a month ago, and seems to hate us for some reason, or at least hates me"

"Hey, remember, he hit ME first" Hermione argued

"To get you out of the way" Harry countered

"How d'you know?"

"He seemed to hate himself for hitting you"

"Yeah, well, whatever he was" Lupin cut "Why has he stopped talking to you?"

"Haven't the faintest" Harry replied.

"And by the way, he really seems to loathe you Harry, he even attempted to cast an unforgivable curse at you"

"He better not try that one again." Harry said warningly

"Well, he could've gone to Azkaban" Lupin said "But let's forget about him by now. By the way Harry, my compliments, you seemed to control your wandless spells pretty well today" He added with a smile

"Thanks to you Moony" Harry answered smiling back.

"Well, yeah, but I merely guided you, you had the magic in you"

"Thanks to Malfoy and 'Mione"

"huh?" Lupin seemed to be a bit confused

"Yep, my little incident when Malfoy attacked us"

"When you repelled the _Avada Kedavra_?"

"That one"

"What happened?"

"Well, sort of like what happened with my parents"

"You created a love shield, the ultimate protection?" Lupin asked surprised

"Yeah, when it hit me, my magic powers were enhanced, or so thinks Dumbledore's portrait" He replied

"OK, but to create it, you must have sacrificed for true love…Waaait a minute" Lupin said, smirking, as he understood now "So, if you created a love shield, accidentally but yet, and it was to protect Hermione…"

"Yup, she is my true love, or so it seems"

"And, as a matter of fact, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend since then"

"I thought you were" Lupin said smirking. "Glad you found out about that Harry"

"Excuse me?"

"You seem to have, either unconsciously or consciously but denying it, loved Hermione since I met you for the first time, glad you finally realized it" He said smiling.

"Oh, well…dunno really. I just took the shot because I didn't want her to be hurt, and then I found out about it."

Hermione was feeling pretty hot in the face.

"Say, what about we forget today's lesson and instead have a drink?"

"Sure, why not, come on Harry" Hermione said brightly

They went to Lupin's office, where he took out a bottle of mead, poured it in three glasses and raised his own.

"To you two" He said happily and drank.

The other two imitated him blushing, and drank in silence.

"Umm…Moony" Harry said tentatively

"Tell me?"

"Can you keep that a secret please?"

"Keep what a secret?"

"Our relationship"

"Sure I can keep a secret, having things to hide myself"

"Yeah, you're right, besides, no wonder, my father trusted you"

"Yeah, he did, I hope" He said, in a bit of a joke, making the other two smile.

They kept chatting for about half an hour, until Slughorn appeared.

"Horace! Nice to see you, have a seat, fancy a drink?" Lupin offered.

"Hey, Remus, no, I'm afraid not now. Perhaps later"

"Why do I owe this pleasure?"

"You three are needed (Thank goodness these two boys are here, so I don't have to look for them) to help us with the decorations."

"Right now?" Harry asked, not wanting to go.

"'m afraid so Harry m'boy" Slughorn replied

"Well" Harry sighed "I guess we have to go"

"Of course we have to" Hermione said happily "Come on Harry, Remus"

She almost dragged Harry out of the office, Lupin followed them smiling to himself.

**A/N.- OK, this is it for now (I guess I say this every time), but I dunno, I like to receive reviews, to know if you're liking the story, if you're not, what can I change, everything. So here's the deal, you keep reviewing, I keep writing, you don't review, I don't update, so you know what to do. And by the way, this chapter took me a little longer because, as I said already, I had a mind block, and a lot of homework at school (screw them). Oh and sorry, if you think I use too many swearwords, cursings, etc...please let me know. Ok, Ibris out!**


	7. The Tailing Mistletoe

**A/N.- As a proof of good will here's another chapter, even if I'm not getting enough reviews, but sigh, what can be done? It's up to you, not me. Seems that chapter on my mind will have to wait, since I had to write this one first as well, just to explain some stuff, I hope it's not that**

Disclaimer: After not owning anything on other story, it feels better to me to say I own, at least, the plot in this one. Hope y'all know who owns the rest.

**Chapter 7.- The tailing mistletoe.**

Harry, Hermione and Lupin were heading towards the Great Hall, where they were needed to help with the decorations, when something small hit Harry on the head, making him turn around to see who had tossed whatever had hit him, and saw none other than Malfoy, making signs to him and Hermione to go where he was.

"Umm…Remus, could you excuse me and 'Mione for a moment?"

"Sure Harry, I trust you can find your way to the Great Hall" He said teasingly

"Nope" Harry countered teasingly as well "Even after seven years, and having the Marauders' Map, I still get completely lost"

"Ok, then, I hope you can make it this time" Lupin said smiling and leaving.

"I hope so too, see you later Remus"

He dragged Hermione with him, and entered the room where he had seen Malfoy peeking.

"What d'you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I just want you to be careful about what you say in public Granger"

Both Harry and Hermione flushed.

"D-don't t-tell me…you h-heard what I called Harry"

"Yeah, right before Charms" Malfoy said. "You wouldn't want Weasel and Weaselette to find out do you?"

"Of course not" Harry said coldly

"Well then, watch your tongue both of you"

"Sure. Anything else?" Harry asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I wanted to ask, what's with Weasel King anyway?"

"Dunno, but it must be something pretty bad, if he wanted to use an Unforgivable Curse on me…"

"I think you should denounce it, Weasley should be trialed for that" Malfoy suggested.

"No, Malfoy, even if he's been a little bastard these days, I still owe him much"

"Not as much as a life debt anyway, just think about it Potter"

"Umm…Harry, we better leave, or they're gonna hang us from the collar of our robes" Hermione said, wanting to leave.

"Sure, oi Malfoy, could you keep an eye on Ron and Ginny, see if they're up to something?"

"Have it clear I don't do this for fun huh"

"Yeah whatever, see ya later Malfoy"

They both left, and just when the door closed, Malfoy smiled. _"Draco! What are you doing? You're smiling! I can't believe it, what happened to you?"_ He thought for himself, and yet, he couldn't just fully understand why he was eager to help Potter that much.

--------------------------------------------

"Harry, be careful with the decorations, you'll smash 'em all up."

"Sorry, 'Mione" He said.

"Ok, just move that blue bauble a bit to the left…a bit more…no, not that much…just there"

"Easy now there Granger, or Potter will just go crazy" Pansy showed up at the worst moment.

"What did you just say Parkinson?" Harry said threateningly

"Oh, nothing, I forgot you'd do whatever your girlfriend tells you to, I mean, don't you ever think for yourself Potter?"

"I think that's enough, Pansy" Lupin showed up at the right time.

"Sorry professor, excuse me." She said scared and left.

As soon as Pansy or anyone else was out of earshot, Lupin asked "How could Dumbledore make such a cow a prefect?"

"If that's the least bad, so as not to say the word good, in Slytherin, just try to imagine the rest, Remus" Hermione said darkly.

"Oh, dear, not a pretty picture" Lupin said.

"Yeah, they're all idiots there"

"Except Malfoy I guess…"

"What did you just say Remus?" Harry asked pretending to be shocked.

"Look, Harry, Malfoy might as well be a Slytherin, and an idiot, but yet he ought to have some information useful to the Order, I mean, having been a Death Eater and all"

"Yeah, he's slipped some of it; we have already passed it on to McGonagall"

"And she has already told us. All of it has been useful to track the Death Eaters, but yet, no sign of Voldemort"

"Or the Horcruxes" Hermione added

"Listen, about those…perhaps there are some dark arts you'll need to learn to destroy them Harry" Lupin warned

"We're aware of that, yet, I guess I can give 'em a try now, I mean, since my magic's been enhanced…"

"And you've been endowed with Dark Magic since about 16 years ago" Hermione added.

"Yeah, maybe, but for now, just try to finish decorating as fast as possible. Oh, and by the way, when you're done, you'll have to go to room 27, for your dancing lessons." Lupin said and Harry scowled.

------------------------------------------

"Umm…Harry"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going with me to our tower, so I can change my shoes?"

"Sure"

Harry didn't even think why she would have to change her shoes; it was only a class…a dancing class...

"Mistletoe" Hermione said, making Harry return to his senses.

(A/N.- Mistletoe is the new password for their tower)

They entered their little common room where Harry waited for her. After a minute or so Hermione came back with a pair of shoes (the ones she had used on the wedding, if Harry was not mistaken) in her hand.

"'Mione, what are those shoes for?"

"Well, since I'm going to use these for the Ball, I better start getting used to dancing with them again"

"Oh, right"

They headed for Room 27, where McGonagall was waiting for them. They room, that was usually unused, had been modified so they could use it to practice. There was a small dance floor in the center, and a phonogram on one corner.

"Oh, you're finally here Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

"Yeah, we are" Harry said, darkly

"Come on Harry, cheer up, It won't be that bad"

"Let's see if you say that once this lesson is over."

"Ok, stop arguing now." They stopped talking at once. "The piece you are going to dance is pretty simple. It's an old waltz, much like the one you danced three years ago" Harry just didn't want to remember that time. "Now, would you please go to the center of the room?"

"Just a moment professor" Hermione said, changing her shoes.

"Wise move Ms. Granger, It would also make things easier if you wore a dress, but I guess this will be enough for the time being." When Hermione got to the center, and Harry did as well, she continued. "Now, I'll just be teaching you very basic things, and I have to warn you, it's going to be a bit different that day, since you will be on dress robes and not on casual clothing."

"We know that professor" Hermione said kindly.

"Ok then" A slow waltz started coming out of the phonogram "Show me what you can do"

Hermione immediately placed her left hand on Harry's shoulder, and held out her right, as Harry placed his right hand on Hermione's waist, and held her other hand in his own. He did as he promised, he placed himself a bit farther from what was strictly needed from Hermione, so as not to step on her feet by accident. She merely smiled at him. They started dancing, at the pace the music dictated, being led by Hermione.

After dancing for a while, McGonagall asked them to stop.

"Well, you seem to be good enough Ms. Granger. You on the other hand Potter, just relax, you're too tense, you have a good partner here, and try to stay a little closer, don't worry about stepping on her." She said smiling, and Harry felt his face starting to grow hot. "OK, I think that will be enough for today, you can leave."

Hermione changed back to her everyday shoes, and they both left the room together. Suddenly Harry stopped.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing, I just keep thinking…I don't really want to dance in front of the whole school, not even if you're my partner"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go through it again. It was bad enough going through it once."

"Come off it, I was there too, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but you wanted to be there, I didn't"

"As a matter of fact, I wanted to go with you, but Viktor asked me out first"

"And I had to go with Parvati…"

"She wasn't that bad"

"No?" Harry asked sarcastically, and Hermione rolled her eyes, and then she looked upwards, as if to ask "Why god?" But instead she just stopped dead.

"'Mione?" She slowly looked down at him again.

"Harry, have you noticed where are we standing?"

"On a deserted corridor, why?"

"No duh, look above you"

Harry looked up, and noticed what troubled Hermione: they were standing under mistletoe.

"Oh, crap, so this means…"

"Yep" Hermione said, checked the hall for any onlookers, and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I guess that should do it"

"I guess" Harry said, and they started walking again, not noticing the mistletoe was floating over Harry, about a feet above him.

-------------------------------------------------

It was already lunchtime, and they had finally noticed the mistletoe floating above him, thanks mainly to the fact that other boys at random had mistletoe floating over them too. They were on their way to the Great Hall, when Neville appeared behind them.

"Hey Harry, Hermione"

"Hi Neville" Both said in unison

"Umm…have you noticed you've got mistletoe floating above you?"

"Yeah, but we don't seem to be able to get it off"

"It's easy from what I've heard"

"You haven't got one?" Harry asked

"No, not yet…luckily for me"

"So you said it's easy to take it off?"

"Yeah…you just have to…"

"Be kissed by a girl" Ginny said quickly, kissing Harry as close to his lips as possible without touching them, then leaving.

Hermione was fuming "Well, that seems to have worked out pretty well"

"That's odd, it should've worked." Neville said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to carry it around until it disappears." Harry said regretfully.

"Well, good luck with that Harry." Neville said and left.

They got into the Great Hall, and after they were done, McGonagall stood up.

"Ok, I know this is a bit unusual, but I have some announcements to make." She said "I know rumors spread like poison in this school, but if there is anyone who knows not by now, there is going to be a Yule Ball this Christmas Eve, for those who are staying (Apparently the whole school for what it seems). And in case you've not noticed, or not received any of these, there are enchanted mistletoes all over Hogwarts that will chase a student at random, until he is kissed by a girl. Don't worry" She added at the rising complaints. "The kiss can be a simple affective kiss on the cheek, or a true love kiss, whatever you wish." She said. When silence fell again she added "But beware, there is some special mistletoe that will only come off under special circumstances…"

"Shit! And she says so now…" Harry said.

"That didn't really sound too friendly from her" He heard Seamus mutter.

"No, it certainly didn't" Harry said.

-------------------------------------------------------

They were heading again for their tower, to kill some spare time, when something all of a sudden started to fill Harry, it was a desire to kiss Hermione, snog her breathless; it was barely controllable, and it was filling him fast.

"_Shit! What the hell is happening to me?"_ Harry thought _"I hadn't felt this before…and what's that sweet smell?"_ He asked himself, recognizing another smell, different than Hermione's perfume, which he also perceived in the air.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking at him questioningly.

"What? Oh yeah" He answered absent-minded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why d'you ask?" He asked "And why are you looking at me like that, I got something on my face?"

"Oh, no, it's just…umm…just forget it" Hermione started babbling

"'Mione, are YOU alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're acting a bit weird" He said.

"Dunno, maybe I just need to rest a bit." She replied. _"Why do I just have the need to kiss Harry so badly all of a sudden? I hadn't felt anything like this before, but it just started about a couple of minutes ago…"_

"Mistletoe" Harry said, arriving to the wall that hid the entrance to the Head Tower.

They both entered the tower, and when they were safe inside their common room, neither of them seemed to be able to hold it any longer, but Harry was the first to yield. He slid a hand to the back of Hermione's neck and dragged her toward him and suddenly just started kissing her; she kissed him back. When Hermione received the first kiss, she accidentally let out a moan, but still didn't pull away; instead she put her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist. Neither of them wanted to break apart, so they didn't, until their brains were screaming for oxygen. Hermione slowly and regretfully pulled away, gasping for air.

"Huh-Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you by chance planning that?"

"No, it sort of came out"

"How come? You had never done anything like that"

"What kiss you?"

"Like this"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Dunno, I was sort of feeling like I just wanted to snog you breathless"

"So did I, but it started all of a sudden" Harry said, then frowned "I guess it has something to do with this enchanted mistletoe"

"Better not, we might do something we would regret forever"

"Yeah, you're right" Harry said "Hey, I'd like to go down to the pitch, fly a few laps, just to clear my mind. Mind joining me?"

"As long as I don't have to get on a broom"

Harry chuckled "I thought you would this time…anyway, you don't have to"

"Ok then, let's go"

**A/N.- Right, this time it is for real, either you get to review, or I won't update anymore, so you know what to do. If you don't, here's how: Look a little below, to you left, there's a small box that says "Submit Review", press the "Go" button beside it, you'll find out what to do next. Simple huh? Well, just get to it; I need to know what you think about this story, and if you happen to have any suggestions, write them as well, anything can happen. Besides, how else will I know how am I doing? OK, see ya! Ibris out!**


	8. Things Getting Out of Order

**A/N.- I somehow seem to present a serious mind block, and all I managed to write was this...hope it's not that bad anyway, read it if you're in the mood, and tell me what you think**

**Chapter 8.-Things getting out of order**

The sun is setting down on the horizon; the wind hits his face and whistles in his ears; he feels free, nothing exists around him, except for someone else: A chestnut haired girl sitting on the spectators' seats surrounding the pitch.

"_I just don't get it, why do I keep thinking about her this much?"_ He thought puzzled _"And where did this sudden urge to snog her come from? I just don't get it…And what's that bloody smell that keeps coming into my nose? Even up in the air at this speed I perceive it…"_ He had many questions in his mind, and seeing even flying was unable to distract him, he veered downwards, to land. Seeing this, Hermione got up, ready to receive him when he came into the dressing rooms.

She waited there patiently, when she saw the Slytherin Quidditch team coming into the pitch. "_Damn it, this can mean nothing good_" She said to herself as she ran into the pitch.

Harry saw the seven people in green and silver robes coming at him, along with some other Slytherins.

"Oi, Potter, get out of here, the pitch is ours for today" Said Pansy

"Says who?"

"We booked it Potter" Malfoy said.

"I don't care, I was leaving anyway" He turned around to leave.

"Don't you turn your back on Draco like that!" Pansy threatened

"I don't get it Parkinson, first you tell me to leave, then you tell me to not give your beloved Draco my back, what should I do?"

"I'll teach you Potter" Pansy shot a spell at Harry, who having forgotten his wand deflected it single handed, as a jet of red light zoomed past him hitting Pansy square in the chest.

Harry turned around to see who had done that, and saw Hermione running at him, two wands aloft. She threw one at Harry, who aimed it at no one in special, but kept it at the ready.

"You'll pay for that mudblood!" Zabini said, about to cast a spell at her, but Harry hit him first.

Soon it just became a chaos, where no one knew what the others were doing, until there were only three people standing: Harry, Hermione and Malfoy.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled, but Hermione pushed his arm out of the way, so the jet of light hit the trees nearby. "Why did you do that Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.

"Look at him."

Malfoy was standing there, with his two hands in the air, one still clutching his wand.

"Easy there Potter, I'm on your side, remember?"

"How can I be so sure?" Malfoy tossed his wand at Harry's feet. "Why did you help me?"

"I'm indebted with you, am I not?"

"Maybe. Did any of them see you hex them?"

"Don't think so, and if they did, they will be stunned and confused when they wake up" Malfoy said. "And by the way, sorry about that, I didn't know you were here."

"Not a problem, I was leaving anyway."

"Really?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, I just came to clear up my mind a bit; I was just about to leave."

"Still haven't sorted out the mistletoe huh?" He said, looking over Harry, and still seeing it hovering there.

"No" Harry answered darkly. "But I think there's something in it"

"What?"

"Dunno, I've been having odd feelings and sensations since it started following me."

"Feelings? Sensations?" Malfoy asked not understanding "Like what?"

"I must be mental for telling this to you…" Harry started, but then added "Before, when leaving for our tower after lunchtime, I started feeling funny, and all of a sudden 'Mione and I started snogging"

"Hmm…be careful, it might be many things, pheromone potion, or even a lust potion, I dunno" Malfoy warned, and someone behind him started to move. "Shit! They're starting to wake up; you better get outta here now. And good luck with that thing" He said, as Harry and Hermione left.

On their way to the castle, both of them started feeling odd again, just like before they got to their tower before.

"Harry, I'm felling odd" Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her "D'you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No…it's just…I feel like a while ago, on our way to the tower…"

"You mean…"

"Yeah"

"So do I, I guess it's no coincidence anymore"

"Yeah, but it only happens when we're together…" Hermione pointed.

"I guess that's the point, so we lose control of it sometime. And have you noticed any strange sweet smell when you get near me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have"

"That's just too weird…" Harry said thoughtful. "Mistletoe" He said and the stone wall moved aside.

Again in the inside of their tower, in the common room, they just stared at each other, and then Hermione started to close up on Harry.

"You know…I might say I enjoyed it last time, and one more wouldn't hurt" She said, with a naughty smile Harry had never seen in her.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't" He said, also smiling and closing the space left between them.

They started kissing again, but more passionately than last time, since it was not so influenced this time; whatever made them feel the need to kiss was just a bit of a boost, they wanted to do it for themselves this time. They stayed there, rooted on the spot, just breaking apart when they had to take in air. They just went to the couch and sat there, and started over again, Harry's hands on Hermione's waist, her arms around Harry's neck, then Hermione just pushed Harry, who ended lying flat on his back on the couch, and Hermione placed herself on top of him. They kept snogging there, occasionally pulling away to take air in, but then continued. Hermione at some point started sliding her hands beneath Harry's shirt, and Harry had started doing the same, until Hermione just let out a moan that turned almost instantly into a gasp and she broke apart pretty quickly.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Remember me telling you this damn thing could make us do something we might later regret?"

"Yeah…damn it, I guess we were heading there pretty fast…"

"Yes, we were. What's wrong with us?"

"Dunno, it's just this bloody thing, that's forcing us to do something we usually wouldn't" Harry said, angrily "If we could just find the way to take it off…"

"Calm down, we will"

"I just hope so"

--------------------------------------------

"Ron, how are you doing?" Ginny asked, adding the final touches to her potion.

"Not so good. I'm having trouble finding the last ingredients."

"What are they?"

"Here, take a look" He showed her the ingredient list

"All of them can be found on Slughorn's private storeroom. In fact…I have got some of them right here." She said giving them to her brother."

"Thanks Gin…That only leaves…mint. I think I have some of it…here it is!" He said adding it to his potion, and stirring it until it looked like it should.

"Hmm…now, I only have to let it simmer for 3 days…You were right Gin, right before Christmas"

"Told 'ya bro" Ginny said. "Now…the REALLY interesting thing is…how to slip it on them" She added, a bit darkly

"Shouldn't be too hard; slip it on their morning juice…" Ron suggested.

"We might try that one, as long as they don't know about the potion"

"I guess we can have our secrets, I mean, they have theirs"

"But…no, I dunno, Harry knows me. He knows I don't stop at anything; he should be expecting it."

"Come on, there must be a way, think of something Gin"

"I have an idea…" A snide voice said behind them "What about not using it at all?"

Both of them nearly fainted from the shock, but instead they turned around so fast that both their necks cracked.

"M-m-Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed, with a thread of voice.

There he was, with his trademark Malfoy smirk on his face, still wearing his Quidditch robes.

"That's right Weasels, and you better not use that"

"Why not huh?" Ginny replied defiantly

"Because they're illegal Weaselette, and your brother wouldn't like another stain in his juridical record huh?"

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

"Don't try to ignore it, everyone saw you attempt you to cast an Unforgivable Curse on Potter?"

"And since when has it come to be of you concern?"

"None of your business Weasel King" He said coldly "By the way, it's just a warning, if you keep in this you'll regret it" After this he left.

"What was all that about? Malfoy defending Harry?" Ginny exclaimed surprised. "Something pretty weird is going on around here."

"Tell me about it…" Ron said darkly "Umm…Gin…Are we…umm…"

"Of course we're going to keep up with the potion plan you idiot" Ginny added angrily "What do you think Malfoy could do to us?"

"Well…he could…" He started

"Don't be such a coward Ron; we're going to execute the plan" Ginny cut him.

------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen, and Harry was up finishing his homework (in other words copying Hermione's). She had gone to sleep about half an hour ago, or so Harry thought.

Hermione was in her bedroom, but not in her bed, yet she was on her pajamas. She had already waited for about half an hour. _"He can't be long now, I mean, he's copying MY homework"_ She was hoping she could hear him clear up and go to bed, so she could then ask him…Finally she heard him putting all of his stuff away, so she slowly opened the bedroom door, crept downstairs and waited on the base of the stairs.

"You're not fooling me 'Mione" she heard him say.

"Dammit, how'd you find out?"

"There's only one person besides me who sleeps in this tower, and I know how she sounds like when she comes down the stairs."

"Damn you Potter" She said teasingly, and attempted to slap him on his arm.

"Hey, what's with the aggression?" He said, and using his seeker reflexes grabbed her wrist with one hand, smiling.

"You and your seeker reflexes" She corrected, smiling as well.

"Sorry to hear you're so disappointed about them" He said and kissed her softly. "Anyway, I thought you were asleep, what are you doing here?"

She suddenly remembered why she was there, and blushed slightly. "I was just wondering…" She took a deep breath "IwaswonderingifIcouldsleepinyourbedtonight?"

"Whoa, whoa, what was that?" Harry said confused

Hermione took a deep calming breath and started again "I was wondering if I…if I could sleep in your bed tonight?"

"You mean switching?"

"No" She said quickly "No…I mean, share you bed"

"'Mione, are you crazy? There's still the mistletoe above me, and it activates when we're together; remember this afternoon?"

She had just forgotten where they had been heading; in fact she remembered snogging Harry, but she had forgotten why she had done that in the first place. "Shit…Yeah, you're right…and it's starting again now…" She said, perceiving that urge again, and fighting it.

"Well, we can try, but if something happens…"

"Nothing will happen Harry, I promise."

They both left for Harry's bedroom, then Hermione waited outside for a bit, since Harry had to change into his pajamas. When she got in, Harry slid into her bed, making room for her in it too. She slid in as well snuggling beside him, but resolutely with her back to him to prevent any misfortune. She just felt his arm sliding by her waist, till she was caught in his half embrace, and moved a little closer to him, yet not turning around.

"Good night 'Mione, I love you" Harry whispered

"I love you too Harry" She whispered back, and then fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was woken up next morning by a very particular scent she knew pretty well: Harry's scent. She smiled to herself and decided to turn around to see him…he was sleeping soundly. She smiled even wider to see him so relaxed, with a calm expression in his face, and decided not to wake him up. She kissed him in his lips _"Damn it, they taste so good"_, got up, and left towards her own room, so she could grab her towel and go to take a long bath. When she was on the way to her bathroom, she noticed a new door had appeared; curiosity took the best of her, so she opened it. She was amazed with what she saw: there was a bathing tub there, but it was even bigger that the one in the prefects' bathroom, it was in fact pool sized. She just dropped her stuff, took off her clothes and dove into the pool, which was already full of scented water.

Harry woke up expecting Hermione to be there, beside him, but she wasn't…She wasn't in her room either. _"She must've gone for a walk or somewhere else, in the library for sure…"_ Since he wasn't so keen of going there in his first break period day, he just decided to take a bath so he could go to have breakfast and later, perhaps, to the Quidditch pitch. He picked up his stuff and went to his bathroom, when he noticed a new door had appeared. He opened it, curious as he is, and there was a pool sized bathing tub, already full of scented water, and inside it: Hermione, with his back to him, submerged in the water showing only her neck and above. When she heard a noise, she turned around and saw Harry there, staring at her open-mouthed. She let a high pitched scream and submerged herself even more.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Whoam, whoa, hold it right there. This door just appeared in my room, I didn't know where it led"

She was surprised to hear this, and suddenly forgetting what had happened she asked "Did you just say that door leads to your room?"

"Well, I guess so; it led me here from my room, why?"

"Because there is an identical door in my dorm…that one casually"

"OK…that's an odd one"

"Yeah…you're right, but umm…" She already remembered she was in a bathing tub, naked, with Harry watching her…_ "Thank god it's a bubble bath, so Harry can't see me"_ "Can you just go out, so I can get out of here?"

"What? Oh sure, sorry 'Mione" He said and left through the door, appearing in his bedroom.

Hermione let out a deep sight of relief. She finished bathing herself, got out, wrapped in her towel, and opened the door, appearing in her own bedroom. _"OK…that's an odd door."_ She finished getting herself ready, wearing the first winter clothes she found in her wardrobe. Then she went to the common room, where she found a letter, addressed to her and Harry.

Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger:

Your dance lesson for today will take place at the same room, at 8 o'clock at night.

Professor McGonagall.

"WHAT? 8 o'clock? She must be out of her mind!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry said, coming down the stairs from his room.

"Today's dance lesson will be at 8 o'clock"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why that late? We'll have to reschedule our patrol…"

"Oh come off it, it would've ended up being at the same time anyway"

"Why?"

"It always is"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but you know, that thing is still above you, and it's kind of hard for us to be together for a long time."

"Yeah, I know…I guess we'll have to take turns for patrolling different areas."

"That might work…anyway, I have to go Harry"

"Where are you going?"

"The library" She answered at once, disappearing through the stone wall.

Harry let out a sigh "Dammit, she will never change…" He smiled to himself.

**A/N.- I feel this is the worst chapter I've written so far, at least the last part sucks...please forgive me, but ideas just don't come out, I swear I'll try to make it a lot better next time. Anyway review, perhaps you might light the way...SHIT, I hate mind blockings! Anyway, this is it for now, but I might as well delete this chapter if anything better EVER comes to my mind. Perhaps I'll put this on hold until i think up something decent. Please review, I repeat, and if you happen to have any ideas, mention them, even if you think they're rubbish, something might miraculously occur to me, NO FLAMES. Well, I'm off...Ibris out.**


	9. Deepening Relationship

**A/N.- OK, mind block seems to be finally gone, since I came up with this faster than I expected Woo-hoo. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, some ideas I used in this chapter, some I'll use later, some of you seem to have the same ideas as me though, anyway, now that this passed, just read, enjoy (hope you do) and review when done. ;-)**

**Chapter 9.- Deepening relationship**

Hermione was darting towards the library, to look for anything that could help her and Harry get rid of that damn mistletoe, before they did something truly regrettable. When she entered her small sanctuary (the library, y'know, she keeps going there) she came across Malfoy, with whom she nearly crashed.

"Whoa, watch out where you walk Granger"

"Yeah, well, you know, this is not your property" Hermione shot back. The three of them kept fighting (or pretended to) whenever they had unplanned encounters in the school, even if they hated it.

Malfoy started to walk again, but when he passed beside Hermione he whispered "Meet me in the classroom closest to the entrance to your tower" and left.

Hermione stood rooted there, puzzled. What new info could he have? Could it be related to Voldemort? To the Horcruxes? Or simply to Ron and Ginny? (She remembered Harry asking him to keep an eye on the Weasleys). She decided whatever it was, it was something worth hearing; so she started walking back to the tower, but when she passed the last classroom, she opened the door and entered. And sure, there was Malfoy, resting his back against a wall.

"What is it this time Malfoy?"

"Not yet Her-Granger" Malfoy corrected instantly "We need Potter first"

"Uh, sure, and please, as long as no one is hearing us, you can use our names, I mean, we're on the same side, aren't we?"

"Whatever, just go get him."

Hermione left the room and entered the tower, where she found Harry sitting in the couch, staring blankly at the fire.

"Harry?" She asked, and he returned to reality and looked at her "Honey, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing, but come with me please"

"Where?"

"Malfoy wants to speak to us"

"What? Oh right" He sometimes forgot Malfoy was on their side. They left the tower, and entered the classroom. "What is it Malfoy?"

"Umm…first, could you just stop calling me like that? I don't want to be known by that last name anymore?"

"Uh…OK" Harry said.

"What have you got now Draco?" Hermione asked.

"That's better…Ok…let's see…Remember our little incident in the Quidditch pitch?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked a bit sarcastically.

"Well, after that practice, I was passing through that unused toilet room in the second floor…"

"Myrtle's?" Hemione asked.

"Well, yeah, but that's the interesting thing, she wasn't there"

"We know, she keeps moving" Harry said, involuntarily remembering that little scene in their fourth grade, were Myrtle had spied on him while he took a bath riddling out the egg.

"Yeah, I know, but there were people there"

"Who?" Harry asked alarmed, waiting for Malfoy to tell him anything, even if it meant Death Eaters.

"Weasel King and Weaselette" Malfoy replied.

"What were they doing?" Hermione asked.

"Hold on, I was about to get there Hermione" Malfoy said. It felt odd using their names, but it felt good at the same time. "They were brewing some kind of love potion, and were discussing how to slip it to you both"

"Ginevra, I'm going to kill you" Hermione warned to no one

"Same goes to Ron" Harry added.

"Look, don't do that, just be careful what you drink, OK"

"Sure Draco, thanks" Hermione said and she and Harry left.

"Shit, it sure feels funny calling him by his first name"

"I know, but it sure is a good change, since we'll have to see him really often now" Hermione pointed.

"You're right, as per usual" Harry said teasingly

"Come off it now Harry" Hermione said smiling.

"Nope, I'm not" He said, starting to run, and Hermione started chasing him.

----------------------------------------------

Harry was walking on his own, thinking of the day that had just passed, towards classroom number 27, for another dancing lesson. When he got there, Hermione already had her shoes on, and was waltzing around the room by herself, at the pace of the music coming out of the magical phonogram, and being observed by McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, please stop for a moment, your partner is here" McGonagall said.

Hermione instantly stopped, turned around and saw Harry on the doorway, and just couldn't help but smile, run towards him, and throw her arms around him. _"Why the hell am I doing this? I saw him a couple of hours ago."_ She didn't care; she just got carried away and did it. When they broke apart they went to the center of the room, where McGonagall gave Harry a few recommendations, and they started dancing.

"_There's this bloody mistletoe again, it's only been there a couple of days and it has given me more trouble than Draco this last seven years, well, not counting the end of last year…"_

"Harry…what are you thinking about?" Hermione said, as they danced

"Nothing, it's just this thing" Harry said, slightly gesturing upwards

"Don't worry; I'm starting to feel it too." Hermione said, not making any gesture.

A while they danced, and every now and then McGonagall pointed out an observation, they kept like that for about an hour, until McGonagall just dismissed them, but getting out of the room before them. Hermione changed to her normal shoes again, and made to leave, but she was stopped by Harry.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, puzzled by her boyfriend's move.

"I can't let you out yet"

"Why not?" She asked and started thinking to herself _"Don't kiss me please, or I'll just lose the little control I have on myself"_

"Come here" He dragged her to the center of the room. "Dance once more with me, please"

"Wha-what? I thought you hated dancing"

"In front of everyone, yeah I do, but I wouldn't mind dancing with you right now"

"But…there's no mu…" She was cut off, since a calm song started to come out of the phonogram…She knew this song…It was her muggle favorite song: "Far Away" by Nickelback.

"There is now" Harry said smiling and taking Hermione by the waist.

Hermione did nothing; all of a sudden, that urge to snog Harry, which she related to the sweet scent coming out of the mistletoe was gone, but the scent persisted…she just felt like losing herself in that moment, with no one but Harry, and dancing to her favorite song. She just threw her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and started dancing at the slow pace of the music.

"Harry?" She asked on a certain moment, yet not opening her eyes.

"Mmm…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Dunno, I just felt like it"

"And how did you know what my favorite song was?"

"Will you just stop asking questions?" He asked smiling, even if she couldn't see him.

"OK" She answered smiling as well, but refusing to open her eyes. "But you'll have to answer that one later".

The song was coming to its end, that instant, dreaded by Hermione, when that moment would be gone. It was coming too fast; finally, the last note was heard, but she refused to let go of Harry and she refused even more to open her eyes. She felt Harry's hand breaking contact with her waist, but then she felt it on her cheek. It was intense warmth that was spreading quickly through all her body; then she felt Harry pushing her face upwards by her chin, but she yet didn't want to open her eyes yet.

Harry approached his face to hers, she could feel his breath now, and then he gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss, she kissed him back. After a moment they broke apart, and she finally opened her eyes, just to meet his green ones looking at her.

"Time's up 'Mione" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah…you're right, let's go." She said, but before she left the room she said "Thank you Harry".

"Any time, love"

They left the room together holding hands all the way to the tower. When they arrived at their common room, Harry went to his bedroom to fetch his cloak (remember it is cold outside) and the Marauders' Map, so he could go do his patrol. When he arrived to the common room, he found Hermione with a parchment in her hands, reading it at top speed.

"'Mione? What's that?" Harry asked gesturing at the parchment

"A note from McGonagall" She handed it over to him, and he started reading.

Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger:

I just forgot to tell you, during Christmas break, you are not required to perform night patrols, since you are on holiday, and it's pretty cold outside. I trust you understand this, and hope you will perhaps use this extra time to get some more sleep, you could use it.

Professor McGonagall.

"OK, what's got her? This would more likely come from someone understanding like Dumbledore, not from someone as strict as McGonagall…"

"Umm…Harry, remember there's a moving, talking portrait of former headmaster Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore in that office, and McGonagall asks him for advice regularly" Hermione remembered him.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten"

"Ok…so…we don't have to make patrols…we have extra spare time (too bad it's night time) and we're alone here…"

"Hold your train there Hermione"

"Yeah, maybe I should. Just answer me this: How did you know what my favorite song was?"

"I found the lyrics to that song in a lose sheet of paper inside a book you left last night on the table, so I guessed it should be your favorite song and guess what...I was right" Harry said smiling.

"I should be extra careful with that kind of stuff…" Hermione said as a mind note.

"Yeah, you better are, or I might just know every weakness you possess" Harry said with a teasing/malevolent look on his eyes.

"You know what…I'm going to bed right away, following the advice of the headmistress." Hermione said, and kissed Harry in the cheek.

"Sweet dreams 'Mione"

"Same to you"

Harry watched her go up the staircase to her room, before heading for the one leading to his own.

----------------------------------------------------

The sun was falling down on Harry's face, forcing him to wake up. He fought the desire to remain inside his bed a little longer, so he stood up, fetched his own things and went to the bathroom, when he remembered the bathing tub. He stopped in front of the door leading there, when he remembered that door was also available from Hermione's room.

He knocked, but he received no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. She opened the door convinced that Hermione wasn't there…he was wrong. There she was, half her body out of the water, luckily with her back to him again, and Harry made to leave when he head her say "Don't you ever knock the door?"

"I did knock…twice"

"I didn't hear it"

"Stupid door. I guess this is another bad prank, most probably planned by Dumbledore's portrait"

"Most likely" Hermione said, nodding, still with her back to him, but submerged up to the neck. "Harry, would you mind facing the door so I can get out of here?"

"I could as well get out" He suggested

"No need, you can stay as long as you don't look at me when I'm out, and if you do…I'll just kill you"

"Then I'll just look at the door knob" Harry answered simply, and turned around, avoiding any thought of turning around to look at her.

Hermione got out of the water, took her towel, dried her face with it, and then wrapped it around her body, but it only covered from her chest to about four inches above her knees _"Damn it…at least I don't show anything I really shouldn't…still I show up too much…Oh well"_

"You can turn around now Harry"

He did, and his jaw dropped all the way to the floor when he saw her.

"Oh…my…goodness" He said "Is that really you 'Mione?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…it's just…you have a better body than you usually say you have"

"Not such a big deal anyway"

"Yet I like it" He approached her _"Control yourself Potter, or you might as well get killed here"_ He stopped at once.

Hermione was the one closing distance now. "What is it Potter? Don't worry, I won't bite you" She said, naughty smile showing up.

Harry started to get REALLY nervous, his heartbeat became faster, and his hands started sweating. _"Why is she acting like this? She isn't usually like this, and I doubt it's the mistletoe, we haven't been close to each other since last night…Holy shit…"_ He was just too freaked out to do anything.

"Hey, easy now Harry, there's nothing wrong with me" Hermione said, as she finally reached him, and kissed him.

"I-I know there's not, it's just…"

"It's just the first time you see me like this?" He nodded "I thought so, or you'd be in trouble…but if this keeps happening, it won't be the last time you see me like this either, so you better start getting used to it." She said, kissing him again, and heading towards the enchanted door that led, in that moment, to her room; then she disappeared through it.

Harry just stood rooted in the spot, not being able to push that image to the back of his mind, he just revived it…Hermione, standing there with nothing but a towel wrapping her body, approaching him, and finally kissing him. He distractedly took his clothes off, and got into the water, which kept hot (endurably hot) all the time. The water cleared his mind a bit, and he started bathing. When he got out, and dried himself up, he got to the door leading to his room (luckily for him still wrapped in his towel, from the waist down at least) where Hermione was waiting for him fully dressed.

Harry gasped as soon as he saw her there. "'Mione, what are you doing here?"

"Getting even with you" She answered simply.

"Huh?"

"Yup, you saw me in naught but a towel, my turn now" She said smiling malevolently.

"Umm…OK…I guess we're even now" Harry said "Now, could you just let me change now?"

"Am I stopping you?"

"I mean, alone"

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving now" She said, smiling. She kissed him and left the room.

"Boy…lucky me I had the towel wrapped -sigh-" He said starting to dress.

**A/N.- Mmm...K, you're done with this chapter, and uh...yeah, sorry, maybe it wasn't the best title, but I didn't come up with anything clever, maybe you can suggest some, if you don't...review anyway well, see ya! (Hope that bloody chapter sees the light someday -sigh- I just keep thinking up of stuff to write before that one) OK, see ya now...Ibris out.**


	10. Mistaken Sensations

**A/N.- Phew! I finally managed to write that scene with Ron and Hermione (you will know what I'm talking about when you read), I just didn't know how to do that one, but I finally managed it. Here it is: Chapter 10, enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot K?

**Chapter 10.- Mistaken Sensations**

Their dance lessons carried on; becoming sort of a game since that time they danced alone.

When Harry went to turn in the day before, he had pinned to the notice board the lyrics of a song and a note, which read.

"Hi, 'Mione.

I really enjoyed dancing with you in private, and would like to do it again, but I have a little challenge for you:

Here are the lyrics to a song, one of the few songs I listen to when we are not at Hogwarts, your task is find out what song is it, and take it to dance class.

In case you haven't found out how to take it, simply use _Inanimatus Conjurus_ to conjure a music disc with that song (remember the phonogram uses LPs).

Harry"

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was coming down the stairs to the common room after her little get-even with Harry and her eyes flew to the notice board.

"_OK, this is weird, there's usually nothing posted there"_ She thought and went to check the notice, just to find out Harry's note and lyrics pinned to the cork board. She read the note, frowning, but when she started reading the lyrics…she smiled, that was an easy one; she loved that song as well, and recognized it immediately. She slipped both, note and song to her pocket, and went darting to the library.

At the lesson time, she arrived 10 minutes before Harry, and conjured the LP with that night's song. The lesson passed, the two stayed longer and Hermione pointed her wand at the phonograph, which started playing the music: this time it was Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls.

"Wow, you got it right, should've expected nothing less from you, baby" Harry said, partly amused, partly proud.

"How wouldn't I, it is another old favorite of mine" She replied smiling

They said nothing more, danced the whole song, and at the end, Hermione this time, placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

Ginny Weasley happened to walk that corridor at that time, and when she heard music coming out of a class, and opened the door a little bit, just in time to see Hermione kiss Harry, HER Harry.

"Damn it, if it weren't for Ron, I'd kill her…" She cursed under her breath and left fuming to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, come here right now" She commanded, and Ron got up puzzled and went to where his younger sister was.

"What is it this time Ginny?"

"We have to administer the potion to them ASAP"

"Why?"

She told him about her discovery.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Mine still needs one more day" He said, cursing at the potion.

"I don't care; I'll give mine to Harry tomorrow."

"No Ginny, remember the plan: both at the same time, to avoid trouble"

"Damn, you're right. OK, then it will be the day after tomorrow…" Ginny gave in.

-------------------------------------------------------

Two more days passed, and two more songs they danced. Every dance lesson (or what came after it) became more and more perfect for both of them, since they had nailed the two new songs, one posted by Hermione, the other one by Harry. When they were leaving that last time, Ginny greeted them as if there had happened nothing between them and the Weasleys.

"Hey there guys" She greeted smiling.

"Uuhhh…hi?" Harry asked, surprised by Ginny's behavior.

"Hey, I come in peace. I brought a box for each of you from mum" She said, giving them the ones labeled with their names. "OK, see you" She said and left, with a huge smirk that would've given Malfoy a run for his money.

"Umm…D'you think it's safe to open those?" Hermione asked with a questioning look

"Dunno, but if they're from Mrs. Weasley, I guess they're innocuous" Harry replied.

"Yeah, well, but we dunno if they ARE from Mrs. Weasley"

Harry opened his box and found a note from Mrs. Weasley inside. He read it… "Hmmm…these seem to be from Mrs. Weasley alright"

"Ok, I guess we can eat them." Hermione said "But I'm not hungry though"

"No, neither am I" Harry agreed "I guess we can try them later, or tomorrow perhaps."

"Yeah, let's go back to the tower for a while, what d'you say?" She asked smiling.

(A/N.-I forgot to say…this class was around midday, gomen. Well, now you know)

"Yeah, I like the idea, c'mon"

They got to their little shelter (well not so little, since only two people use it they get to have a lot of space).

When they got there, Harry simply sat on the couch, and Hermione, without waiting for an invitation sat close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, letting Harry breath wafts of her scent, which mixed with the scent from the mistletoe…mistletoe…all of a sudden something hit Harry's mind.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm"

"Have you ever related the sweet scent of the mistletoe with something?"

"umm…at first I only related it to that crazy need to snog you, but…I dunno, I just perceive it more and more often, and it just…dunno, it's kind of weird, it makes me feel things I didn't feel before"

"Yeah, same here, well sort of…dunno…aaaah this shit confuses me a lot"

"Only when something confuses you huh?" She said standing up.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Sorry, you know where I'm going"

"No need to think it for longer than a half second" Harry said teasingly.

"OK, see you later Harry."

Harry was left alone, thinking deeply about many things, which confused him even more, so he just decided to take a nap.

----------------------------------------------

When he woke up, he was a bit hungry, but lunchtime had already passed by, so he thought of asking Kreacher (remember he owns him) or Dobby (who seems to serve him out of own will) to bring him something, but then he saw Hermione's box, which contained chocolates, but some were missing. He remembered his own chocolate (most probably) box, so he went back to his bedroom, took the package, opened it, and started eating.

"_OK, I'm starting to feel funny…bloody mistletoe…wait…not the mistletoe, 'Mione is not with me…and why do I call her that? And where's Ginny?…since when do I think about her like that?…who cares?...I'm going to look for her…she's the only one I want to be with right now…"_ He got up, went out of the tower and straight to Gryffindor tower where Ginny was, or at least that was what the Marauders' Map told him.

He went to the portrait of the Fat Lady who asked him the password, he gave it (since he was Head Boy he knew all of the four common room passwords). And surely, when he saw the common room, he saw her; her flaming red her and perfect figure were unmistakable.

He sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?"

"Umm…Ron?" She asked; even when she knew the answer _"Good, so he ate the chocolates"_ She smiled.

"Wrong"

"Dean?"

"Wrong again" He said smiling

"Harry?"

"Finally" He said, uncovering her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, not ceasing to smile. (How could she stop? Her plan had worked)

"Umm…well…If you really want to know…" Harry said, pretending shyness "I came here looking for you"

"Why?" She asked, pretending to be surprised

"I wanted to be with you" He said, kissing her in the cheek.

"Oh, Harry, stop…I thought you were dating Hermione"

"Hermione? Why would I? I don't love her" He said, but the little voice inside him was screaming "You don't love Ginny! You love Hermione!" But Harry wouldn't listen to it; the love potion was blocking it.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere more…private?" Ginny asked, taking Harry by the hand.

"Sure" Harry responded, leading the way to the Room of Requirement.

Once inside, Harry locked the door, and headed to the opposite side of the room, where Ginny was waiting for him.

When he approached her, she closed all of the distance between them, and they started snogging heavily, with just some brakes to take in some air, before continuing, at some point, Ginny's hands reached for the buttons on Harry's shirt, and took it off. Harry did the same with her blouse and then just placed his hands on her hips. Ginny's hand looked for the button on Harry's jeans, but something made Harry snap out of it. He just got hold of Ginny's hand. She broke apart.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Umm…don't you think we're taking this pretty fast?"

"Why do you say that? We've known each other for years, and it's not the first time I get to be your girlfriend."

"I know that, but, I dunno, I have a weird feeling, it tells me to stop before it's late."

"Come on, Harry, ignore it" She said

"I can't…it's just too strong"

"OK…I understand…sorry"

"Don't worry Ginny, perhaps sometime else" Harry said, sadly.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room" Ginny took his hand.

------------------------------------------------------

That was what happened when Harry ate his box of chocolates…let's see what happened to Hermione when she ate hers.

She had been researching on potions books, since that new information had given her a small hint…if only she could remember what potion had those effects…at least she was sure it was a potion alright…

She had been working for some time now, and was hungry by now. She checked her wristwatch, it was lunchtime.

She decided to keep her research for sometime else, and headed towards the Great Hall. There she found almost no one, since she got there a bit late. She started eating, but when she was about to grab some dessert, it all vanished.

"Damn it" She cursed. She wanted to eat something sweet _"Wait a minute…whatever Mrs. Weasley sent ought to be sweet, right?"_ She said to herself, getting up and heading towards the Head tower.

She got there, and found Harry sleeping in his bedroom. She smiled, kissed him and left for her own bedroom.

She quickly found the box and unwrapped. It was a box of chocolates. _"Perfect, just what I wanted"_ She said and started eating…and feeling strange.

"_Shit…maybe there IS something in these things…I should tell Harry…no he is sleeping…and why him? Why not Ron…Ron? Since when…doesn't matter…I'll just go see him, it's been long since I have properly spoken to him…"_

She got up and went straight to the Gryffindor common room, expecting to see Ron there…but he wasn't. _"Hmm…that's weird…maybe Ginny knows where he is"_

"Hi Ginny!" She greeted

"Oh…hi Hermione" The other girl returned.

"Umm…Have you seen Ron?"

"Sure, he was here 'bout five minutes ago, I think he went to the grounds"

"Oh, thanks Ginny"

"See ya" The girl said smiling.

As soon as Hermione was gone, the fake smile turned into a real, malevolent one. "OK, now that the security is down, let's rob the bank" She said.

Hermione left the room and went to the Grounds, taking shortcuts her nighttime patrols had taught her (Deep inside she knew it had been Harry, but the potion was making her almost forget he existed) hoping she would come around him faster. _"Why the hurry?"_ Her little inside voice asked.

"_I need to find Ron"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Dunno, I just want to be with him"_

"_Are you absolutely sure?"_

"_Yup"_

Her inner voice tried to make her come to her senses, but the potion was really powerful.

Soon she found the red-haired boy sitting under the beech tree. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey Ron, why so lonely?"

"What? Oh…Hi Hermione" He said, coming out of his trance "It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course" He said managing a smile.

"You know, you're not that good at lying, come on"

"It's nothing really"

"OK, don't tell me if you don't want to" She gave in "But at least come with me" She said, standing up and offering her hand.

He took it smiling _"Good, it worked"_ and started walking with her, not letting go of her hand.

They headed for the Gryffindor Tower, but in midway Hermione hastily changed course.

"Hermione, where are we going?"

"sshh, you'll know soon" She said smiling

Her inner voice was screaming now _"WAKE THE FUCK UP HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! THIS IS A PLOT OF THE WEASLEYS, YOU LOVE HARRY POTTER…that bloody mistletoe would be useful right now, if it is what I suspect"_

Unfortunately, that mistletoe was floating above a guy who was waking up about now in the Head tower.

They arrived at a mirror that supposedly contained a blocked passage inside, she opened it with a flick of her wand, and oh surprise: the room was not blocked.

"Good, just as I expected it…it's just too spacious"

"Hmm…why did you want to come here?"

"Just so we could be alone…I guess there's only another person in this school who knows about this passage"

"Harry?"

"Well, I dunno" Hermione said, again manipulated by the potion. "But Remus does"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry I doubt he will come around, he thinks it's caved in"

"B-but Hermione! What if we get caught by him?!"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Well, I do but…"

Hermione sighed and silenced him with a kiss. He just shut up and responded the kiss.

They kept snogging there, until Hermione just started feeling like she was doing something wrong, that she should be doing that with someone else. She suddenly broke apart, with a guilty look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ron asked concerned

"Umm…it's nothing…I just feel there's something wrong"

"What is it? You don't love me or what?"

"No…I do, but…"

"_NO YOU DON'T!"_ The inner voice yelled _"YOU LOVE HARRY!"_

Hermione apparently wasn't hearing her inner voice.

"But what? Is this a bad moment or what's wrong?"

"I dunno, I guess there's something wrong with me or something, but sheesh, I'm such a partycrasher…"

"Hey, it's OK, you don't have to do this, and I won't force you"

"Thanks Ron, I really appreciate it" She said, with a grateful smile."

"_It's the least I can do if I'm forcing you to love me"_ Ron thought, but said nothing. He just hugged her and let her go wherever she wanted to.

**A/N.- Yup, that's it, liked it? didn't like it? Review and let me know...If you don't I'll make the Weasleys win (Evil grin). So, umm...hey, I just uploaded the prologue of a story that happened to come across my mind, please read it, It's called "Memories of a Lost Life", please read and review, the fate of that story depends on your comments. See ya then! Ibris out.**


	11. All Lost in Confusion

**A/N.- Finally managed to write something! And here it is. Y'know, exams can be quite a pain in the ass, especially when you get to do 3 on the same day. Sheesh! Now they crossed the line! OMG, I'm drifting away. So...hem hem...here is chapter 11, I hadn't had enough time to write, but I finally managed to complete it, please read, enjoy and review. Oh, and by the way, in the threat at the end of last chap, I was just bluffing, I'd rather delete the whole thing than let the Weasleys win, but you'll have to deal with 'em this chap, sorry, the truth will soon see the light...Ok, but enough for now, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? It's pretty obvious innit? J.K. Rowling owns the HP world, I just borrowed her work for this fic.

**Chapter 11.- All lost in confusion.**

Hermione was heading for the Head tower, with many questions in her head. She just couldn't find out what the hell had happened when she had been with Ron, and that frustrated her a lot.

"What the hell happened there, I just can't believe it…" She was complaining to herself in a perfectly audible voice "Dammit, I spoiled everything!"

"Oi, Hermione!" Malfoy saw her and got curious.

"What?" She said a bit too rudely, but when she saw Malfoy she chilled out. "Oh, sorry Draco"

"Doesn't matter…" He cut himself rapidly, since someone was coming. "Out of my way mudblood!" He said aggressively

"Excuse me? This isn't your castle" she feigned indignation.

When the first years that were passing disappeared around the corner Malfoy looked around for a door, found it, opened it and entered. Hermione followed, locking the door and adding a silencing charm.

"What is it Draco?"

"Dunno, just got curious, what's got you so frustrated all of a sudden?"

"Well…No, never mind"

"C'mon Hermione, you can trust me now, I swear…You can hex my ass to the next millennium if I tell someone if you want"

"Tempting offer" Hermione started teasingly, rubbing her chin "But, no, I guess I can trust you" She said shaking her head. "Well, you see, I'm just mad at myself for being a partycrasher" She said, a sad expression flying to her face"

"Partycrasher, I just don't get it Granger" Now it felt weird using her LAST name.

"Yeah, I was with Ron, and we were kissing" She blushed "But suddenly I started feeling weird, feeling like I was doing wrong, Dammit! I hate myself!" She finally said frustrated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just say RON?" The girl nodded "You mean Weasley?"

"D'you know any other Ron?" She asked

"Well, no, but…" He was just puzzled, but when he cleared his mind he finally caught up. _"Please don't tell me they drank the love potion"_

"And…uh…why were you both kissing?" He asked, earning him a hard slap on his head.

"Why would we you idiot? Why do you kiss someone?" She said, and Malfoy just kept thinking _"Just don't say you love him"_

"Because you love him, or her on your case, you dumbhead"

Malfoy's jaw dropped to the floor "you kidding me right?"

Hermione merely shot him an offended look. "OK, are you SURE you LOVE him?"

"Why wouldn't I Draco?" She said, and her little inside voice yelled for the umpteenth time _"YOU DON'T HERMIONE!!! COME ON! LISTEN TO ME!!!"_ The little voice was quickly silenced by the potion in Hermione's body.

Malfoy gave up "I really don't understand you" He said heading for the door, when he got there he turned around and said "Just don't say I didn't warn you" after this he left.

He was walking without even looking around him, he didn't even know where he was going; he was just too immersed in his thoughts.

"_Dammit! I sure warned her, and even though she took it…"_

"_Maybe it wasn't her fault, have you thought of that?"_

"_Dunno, she is too damn clever, she should've figured something out before…"_

"_Maybe, maybe she didn't even suspect it"_

"_I warned her"_

"_Well, yeah, but what about she had received something innocuous and Weasel King spilled the potion in it and she didn't even know"_

"_Probably"_ –sigh- _"I just hope Potter hasn't drunk his, or their relationship, and many small secrets will just be gone"_

He came out of his thoughts in the perfect moment to see Harry and Ginny holding hands, heading somewhere. His jaw dropped all the way to the dungeons (figuratively), if not lower still, then he just shut it closed, slapped his hand to his forehead and just left for the Slytherin common room.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I can't believe that both drank the potions, it's all done for…that was one of the most powerful weapons against the Dark Lord and that little bitch destroyed it…_SHIT!!!!"

He accidentally shouted the last word, and much to his dismay, Lupin was close enough to listen.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?" He said (He usually used swearwords when it was only him, Harry and Hermione, but he was a teacher so…)

"Never you mind!" He spat, not registering to whom he told that, but when he found out, he went paler than usual (if it is even possible) "Sorry Professor" He added

"You know that won't do Mr. Malfoy, I'll be taking 10 points from Slytherin…and I need you to come with me to my office."

"_Now I really did it…waaaait a minute, he's Harry's and Hermione's friend, maybe he can help me out…"_

They entered Lupin's office, and when he and Malfoy were sitting, Lupin started.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, can you explain to me what happened?"

"I'm really sorry sir, it sort of slipped out…Listen" He said, getting straight to business "Ha-Potter and Granger are in deep trouble"

"_Shit, I nearly used Harry's name; that would've been very stupid…What's wrong with me? And why do I excuse myself to this werewolf?"_

"Trouble, of what sort?" Lupin asked worried.

"Oi, calm down, it's no life threat; it's just that they both drank a love potion brewed by the Weasleys"

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Where to begin…" Malfoy told him about seeing them both after they took the potion, his little intrusion in Myrtle's bathroom, and Ginny's constant flirtations when she was around Harry.

"Well, I can say you have shown your point, did you by chance recognize the potion?"

"No…sir" He added hastily "Wait…I do…it's called the _'Kotei Kannen Potion'_"

Lupin raised an eyebrow "Ever heard of it"

Malfoy sighed "It's a very powerful love potion, well, it isn't love actually, it's obsession, but it was created in Japan by a witch geisha, and it is a right nasty piece of work"

"Why? How does it work?"

"-sigh- It makes the drinker become obsessedly 'in love' with the brewer"

"Most love potions do that" Lupin added

"Don't play the clever boy with me, Lupin, I know they all do that, just let me finish. That's not really the problem with this potion, y'know, the really bad deal is that there is no antidote to it"

"WHAT?" Lupin shouted rising to full height.

"Easy now, there IS a way to nullify the potion" Lupin arched his eyebrow "But it's not easier than killing a dragon with a pebble"

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

"The drinker has to give a kiss to the person he really loves, under the influence of the potion" He sighed deeply "That raises the chances from zero to the closest possible number to it"

"Hmm…I see…So, it's going to be a lot of work to get them to react"

"What? You're actually thinking of making them react?" Malfoy asked pretty surprised.

"Nope, they will come to their real selves before January, mark my words Malfoy" Lupin said smiling. "Now, I'd say you better head for your common room, before you get into more trouble"

"Yes sir, excuse me" Malfoy was making to leave when Lupin added

"And don't try to conceal your friendship with Harry from me, it's not working, but worry not, I'll tell no one."

"Th-thank you sir"

"Oh, and call me Remus"

"OK" Malfoy said, puzzled "excuse me"

"Certainly"

He left puzzled once, again, but now being careful to keep his mouth shut all the way to the Slytherin common room. When he finally got there, he sighed. It was one of the many things that had changed around there since he had returned. He had lost all of his followers in there, since everyone knew about his treachery to the Dark Lord (I mean, all of their parents were Death Eaters, how could they not know). _"At least they haven't attacked me so far"_ He sighed again, said the password and entered.

He luckily saw no one, so he went straight to his bedroom, and threw himself into his bed.

"_This ball is gonna be a pain in the ass"_ He thought darkly as he slowly closed his eyes. All of a sudden he woke up and checked his watch…it wasn't that late, it was 8 o'clock, and he had chance of being out on the halls until 9 o'clock. He had enough time; after all, she should be able to help them, he knew that for sure. He stood up, took his wand from his bedside table, pocketed it and headed out.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lupin was walking towards the Gargoyle that concealed the entrance to McGonagall's office, and when he reached, he said clearly the password (Edgar Cloggs) and was granted entry. He knocked the door at the end of the staircase and heard a voice call 'come in'. He entered and found the headmistress sitting behind her desk.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw the desperation drawn in Lupin's face.

"Oh, it's nothing Minerva, it's just that Harry and Hermione drank a very strong love potion"

"So it was true then?" A portrait asked.

"I am afraid so Everard" Dumbledore's portrait said.

"So, if Mr. Malfoy was correct, I shall assume he drank the Kotei Kannen Potion, right Remus?"

"I'm afraid so Minerva and the only way to nullify it is…" Remus began

"Is if Harry kisses Hermione out of his own will" Dumbledore finished for him. "Mr. Malfoy already informed us about that earlier, thank you Remus"

"I see, so what should we do headmistress?"

"Worry not, Remus. If they indeed love each other, that little something over Harry should help them" Dumbledore's portrait assured him.

"You mean that mistletoe he's got floating over him all the time"

"I do, Remus, and trust me; love is way stronger than obsession"

"I hope you're right Dumbledore" Lupin said sighing.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry was heading for the Head tower with the same question in his head he had had for some minutes now. Why had he stopped? He loved her, she loved him, and they had known each other for years, so why did he ask her to stop? What had made him do so? He just couldn't forgive himself for doing that…but then there was his little inside voice, but what the hell was it saying, it sounded more distant than usual, and he couldn't tell what it was saying.

When he arrived at the tower he saw Hermione sitting in the couch, staring blankly at the fireplace, frowning and chewing on her lower lip, as she did every time she was immersed in deep though. Under different circumstances he would've asked her what was going on with her, but the potion made him practically oblivious to her existence. He was heading towards his room when he heard her call his name.

"Harry?"

"Hey, what's up Hermione?"

"Where were you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Were you by chance with Ginny?"

"Uuh…yeah why?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Hmm…you aren't usually thinking about something like this, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing…wait…why aren't you with her anymore?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Maybe"

"Well, I just –sigh- I dunno, we were…doing something…private, but I just all of a sudden felt like…"

"Like you were doing something wrong?" Hermione interrupted

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I sort of felt the same when I was with Ron" Harry raised an eyebrow "Oh, but never mind, maybe I was just nervous."

"Maybe, y'know…" He stifled a yawn "I'm about to fall asleep right here right now, I guess I'll just go to bed" He said heading for his room, with his previous thought still in mind, now mixed with Hermione's voice still ringing in his ears.

Hermione kept thinking of what she had done with Ron, the way she had ruined everything, her conversation with Harry moments ago, and gently she fell into a troubled sleep in the common room couch.

------------------------------------------------------------

_He was walking down a hall, trying to reach the person on the other end. That bloody corridor seemed to be endless, he was starting to lose patience, but she didn't seem to come any closer. He started running, desperately now, but he seemed to be unable to reach her. He kept running, cursing under his breath, and she finally started coming closer. He finally reached her. She was wearing a white dress, her long curly chestnut hair falling down her back, and was in bare feet. Wafts of her scent reached him, and he smiled when he recognized her sweet scent. He grabbed her hand and she turned around. She saw him, and smiled. He approached his face to hers, wanting to taste her lips, but he couldn't seem to be able to get any closer. He started drawing back, and as he did, she turned into sand and was blown away by an inexistent wind. He turned around, wishing to see who had done that, but as soon as he did, Ginny's lips caught his in a kiss, and he half-unwillingly slid his hands to her waist._

Harry woke up startled by the dream he had just had. What had happened? And why had he dreamt about Hermione, and most importantly, why had he tried to kiss her?_ "Lucky for me Ginny can't perform Leglimency, or she would jinx my ass to the next millennium"_ He thought thankfully.

He lit his bedside lamp by waving his hand in front of the already burnt candle wick (yup, he's mastered most basic charms wandlessly), and looked at his wristwatch.

"Holy shit…" He muttered. The clock read 3.40 a.m. He decided he couldn't sleep again, so with another wave of his hand the room's light turned on, he changed into his bathing suit, grabbed his towel and headed for the 'pool room'. He opened the room and looked around, not that he hoped to find anyone there so early in the morning.

Once he was 100 sure there was really no one there, he dived into the pool, and swam a few laps across it. He then just decided to rest in the bench that surrounded the pool wall, letting only his head out of the water. He sat there and the hot water relaxed him to the point that he fell asleep in there. He only woke up when a sweet scent he knew, but not recognized, reached his nose. He slowly opened his eyes, and regaining his senses turned around to the point where he heard ruffling clothes, just to find Hermione in nothing but her knickers and bra, taking of her shirt. He cleared his throat to make his presence clear.

Hermione startled and looked around at the pool, to see Harry's head poking out of the water, looking at her. She let out a small scream, and then she pulled her shirt and pants on her again.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She asked quite annoyed as she threw her clothes back on.

"Well, I woke up bloody early, and came here…I guess I fell asleep" He said, and then frowned. "How come you didn't see me?"

"Well, to be honest, you're usually such a late sleeper that I didn't think you'd be here, so I just started undressing, not even looking around the room." She explained. "I guess I'll just go, so you can get out."

"Yeah, you could do that" He said.

Hermione left the room with her heart beating over 1000BPM (I think I exaggerated it a bit, hehe), and she waited about five minutes before entering again. When she did, Harry wasn't in the room anymore. She stripped completely and dove into the water, making a personal note to wear a bathing suit the next time she entered.

Harry walked out of the water, took his tower, dried himself and walked out the enchanted door that led to both rooms at the same time, and depending on who went through it, it would lead to the Head Boy or Head Girl dorm. He started dressing again and took his map out. He left the tower, and activated it. His eyes went to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny was in the girls' bathroom. He smiled, and try to picture her in there (what? He is a teenager, isn't he?), but the image of Hermione in her underwear flashed into his mind. He shook his head and headed for the Gryffindor tower, checking his map every now and then to check if she hadn't left, but she hadn't even left the bathroom when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

He chuckled and thought _"Thank goodness girls take such a bloody long time to get themselves ready"_

"Password?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, but when he saw the Fat Lady he said "_Adeste Fideles_" She smiled and granted him entrance.

No one was in the common room, but as soon as he reached it, Ron was coming downstairs, heading towards the Great Hall, with a hungry look on his face that made Harry chuckle. Ron turned around to see who had done that, and saw Harry.

"Hey mate, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really, just waiting for Ginny" Harry said airily.

Ron thought _"Good, he ate his chocolates as well"_ and sighed then said "Good luck mate, she can take hours getting ready. I guess you will reach some dessert if she hurries." He said grinning.

"Oh, shut up now, Ron" A voice called from the spiral staircase that led to the girls' dorms. She beamed when she saw Harry. "Hi baby" She added in a sweeter voice.

"Hey Gin" He said, walked towards her, took her by the waist and kissed her.

When they broke apart she asked "Why are you here so early"

"Oh, now it's a crime to come fetch you so we can have breakfast together?" Harry asked, faking being hurt by the question.

Ginny laughed. "Of course not Harry, come on" She said.

Harry took her hand and walked towards the Great Hall, not releasing her once (Not that she wanted to be released, anyway).

They found a couple of empty seats together, and started eating. Everyone was whispering and pointing at them, and Ginny had to suppress a smirk. Harry on the other hand was so used to the whispering and pointing that he just ignored it, not registering what they said anymore.

Shortly afterwards, Ron and Hermione came together, making all of the other students point and whisper again.

"Gin" Harry called, when she turned around he continued "Why are they all whispering and pointing at me, again"

"Dunno" She said

"Gin?"

"Oh, all right" She gave in "they all point and whisper because they thought you were dating Hermione"

"Shall we shut them up?" He asked smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Ginny replied smiling.

They closed the remaining space and kissed, earning themselves some wolf whistles from the guys, and envious looks from the girls.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry was on his way to their dancing lesson of that night, as well as Hermione. They happened to coincide in the room door. Harry opened the door, let Hermione in first, and then entered himself. McGonagall was waiting for them. The lesson started, and they regretfully danced with one another. Halfway through the song Hermione started feeling weird. She felt comfortable, she felt like this was what should be, not her going out with Ron…

"_Why am I thinking like this? I love Ron, not Harry…but this feels so good…snap out of it!"_

Harry was having more or less the same problem…

"_God, this feels so OK, it should be like this all the…Oi! Snap out of it! You love Gin, not Hermione!"_

When McGonagall saw them so troubled she guessed it was because the mistletoe and the Kotei Kannen were having a pretty big battle inside each one of them, so she called them to a halt and dismissed them.

They left together (they had to go to the same place mind you, since it was already 9.00 p.m) clearly avoiding each other, and immersed in their own thoughts. When they reached the stone door, Harry muttered the password; they entered and went to sleep without further ado.

**A/N.- Mmm...K. This is it for now (I guess I say that every chap...oh well sigh). Just so you know, Kotei Kannen (the name of the love potion) comes from the Japanese, and it means_ "Obsession". _I just happen to love Japanese culture, and am learning the language so I will sometimes be using some of it if you don't mind. Arigato for keeping up until now, if there's anything you dislike, or love, or think I should take away, just review and let me know...And talking about reviews, many people have told me how much they hate Ron and Ginny thanks to my story, I just want to say: Hold your Hippogriffs, my story ain't the absolute truth, I'm not J.K.R. If you wanna hate them as long as my story lasts, that's fine with me, It means I've wrote their characters well, If you hate the original ones thanks to this...that's your problem, not mine...Well, I hope I can at least keep the one-chapter-a-week pace, but I can't promise anything. Sayonara! Ibris out.**


	12. The Spell is Lifted

**A/N.- OK, this was pretty quick now, I guess having no more exams (for another 3 weeks) is sure a relief. Now, remember I someday said that there was some chap lingering in the corner of my mind, well, here it is, it finally made its way to the plot (thank goodness, I was doubting I'd ever upload it), and managed to be my longest chap so far. Now then, thank y'all for reading this far, I promise I'll keep up the good work (if it is good, that is), and now, let's not wait any longer.**

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else, I just borrow the universe created by J.K.R. and make up a story of my own with it, I just dunno why I have to say this sigh.

**Chapter 12.- The spell is lifted**

Three days had separated them from that last dancing lesson and the ball, and they passed as quickly as they could, bringing to them the much dreaded and anticipated day; dreaded for Harry, who had to dance with Hermione, and not with Ginny, even though he had tried.

-----Flashback-----

"WHAT? Why not?" Harry asked angrily.

He had gone to McGonagall's office to ask if he could have Ginny as a dance partner instead of Hermione.

McGonagall sighed "Potter, I already told you, it's too late to change it, besides, I wanted it to be the Head Boy and Head Girl, so it'll be you and Ms. Granger." She said with a "and-that's-my-final-word" look.

Harry sighed bade the professor good day and left.

-----Flashback end-----

Hermione dreaded this day too, because she had to dance with Harry…It was only one song, but yet she wanted to have danced with Ron instead.

Anticipated for Ginny, because it would be the night she would try to persuade Harry to do something a bit more…intimate. Anticipated for Ron as well, because he would spend the night with Hermione (Remember Ron is a bit immature, at least more than his younger sister).

But the one who had anticipated this day the most was a painting, hanging in the wall of the Headmistress's office (Guess whose portrait? Of course Dumbledore's), because this would be the final test for Harry and Hermione's love for each other.

------------------------------------------------

Harry was in his room, getting ready for this dreadful evening.

"_Why do I have to do this? I hate dancing_ (Yeah, the potion made him "forget" he enjoyed dancing with Hermione, alone of course) _AND even if I liked it, it's not Ginny who I'm dancing with, it's Hermione"_

When he finally got downstairs to the Head common room, he happened to meet Hermione there, who had come down at the same time.

She was wearing the same outfit she had worn in Bill's wedding, and hadn't changed anything of it. She seemed to fill a little more of it by now, and it highlighted her figure. If Harry hadn't been under the influence of the potion, well…another bird would've sung, but he just almost ignored her, and not that she regretted it, in fact she ignored him as well.

They went down to the main entrance together, not looking at each other, nor even speaking. When reached the end of the marble staircase, McGonagall spotted them.

"There you are" She said as she walked towards them "Listen, the ball will start in 10 minutes, make sure you are at the doors by then"

"Yes professor" They said at the same time. Then they spotted the two redheads and walked towards them.

Ginny turned around and smiled as Harry took her by the waist and kissed her. "Hi love" He said.

"Hi honey" She replied.

Hermione almost ran (She knew she couldn't really run because of the high heels) and threw herself into Ron's arms.

"Hey there, you look beautiful" He said

"Oh, thanks" Hermione said blushing "You look pretty handsome as well"

"Thanks"

They chatted there for about 10 minutes, until McGonagall interrupted.

"I think it's time you get ready, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger"

They both sighed, and left the two red-heads who headed to the inside of the Great Hall.

As they entered, everyone clapped at them, and they walked to the center of the dance floor. When they got there, Harry took Hermione's waist and hand in a well practiced movement, as well as Hermione, who took Harry's free hand and placed her other one on his shoulder. The music started, and they started dancing. They knew this song by heart. They danced perfectly, until they smelled an apparently long forgotten scent, and started feeling weird…they felt OK again, as if this was how things were meant to be. They were both in a great dilemma, yet their feet moved automatically, in the well-practiced set of steps they had learned. Harry was thinking, or rather debating with his own self, who did he love? Did he really love Ginny, or did he love Hermione? He couldn't just stop thinking of the Weasley's youngest daughter, but then, she had Hermione right in front of him, and she was beautiful.

No one seemed to actually notice anything weird with the dancing couple, until when the song was over. They all clapped cheerfully, until Harry leaned closer to Hermione, and pressed his lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss.

Everyone stopped clapping, in fact, everything seemed to have stopped; until the magical mistletoe, that had been over Harry's head for about 24 days now, started emitting large amounts of pink and red smoke, which surrounded them, and disappeared as the mistletoe fell to the floor and started burning.

Harry noticed what he was doing at last, he was kissing Hermione in front of everybody, he just freaked out, but since she wasn't breaking apart, he didn't. Until what felt like days, they pulled apart, smiling.

"Hello beautiful" Harry said.

"Hi" Hermione said, blushing heavily.

Everything was silent, until a wolf whistle was heard somewhere, and everyone started clapping again. Everyone, except for two red-headed people, whose jaws had dropped to the dungeons or lower. Ginny actually had furious tears sliding down her cheeks.

Another slow waltz started, and several couples, started dancing. Hermione knew Harry wouldn't dance again, she knew he hated it, and was making to go sit on one of the chairs when Harry caught her hand. She turned around and saw him straight into his emerald green eyes.

"Hermione, would you mind dancing with me once more?"

"Of course I do Harry!"

He bowed, and she curtsied in return offering her hand. Harry took it, and placed his other hand on her waist. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, and they started dancing again, but now actually enjoying it. When the song ended, they headed for the round tables, when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. His expression hardened when he saw it was Ginny.

"Umm…H-Harry would you mind dancing one song with me?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact Ginny, I do mind, and won't. You really crossed the line this time, you know, I still loved you as a younger sister, but no, you had to put me under the influence of a love potion, you broke the pillars of our friendship Ginevra. I'm sorry, but I don't ever want to cross another word with you, and I truly regret it. As I told you, you were like a younger sister to me." He said firmly.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. How could she be so stupid? Her greed blinded her, and she lost him forever. She hated herself now. She just turned around and left.

"Harry, wasn't that too hard?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but she knew I didn't love her anymore, yet she tried to force me into it. Besides she used a love potion, which is banned at Hogwarts, and she should be expelled for that"

"Are you really willing to let her be expelled?" Hermione asked "Just ask yourself that"

"I obviously am not willing to get that far. Remember, she is like my younger sister, and I still love her that way. Even though it will take some time for me to completely forgive her."

"Completely? You mean…"

"Yeah, I partially forgive her and Ron as well, since he is like my brother as well. She was being blinded by greed, and remember that the Bible (A/N.- remember he lived as a muggle for 11 years) marks it as one of the cardinal sins, the easiest to fall for, and the ones that lead to the worst actions."

"Yeah, I know, and I feel sorry for her" Hermione said, trying ot fight back tears.

"Hey, it's OK, I'll forgive them, but not just now" He said, cupping her face in his hands, and smiling.

"OK" She said smiling back.

He pulled her towards him in a hug, and she hugged him back, letting this peaceful feeling fill her body.

----------------------------------------------------

They stayed in the party until well past midnight. In fact, it was about 2 a.m. when they returned together to their tower.

"Hey, 'Mione" Harry said when they reached the shelter of the common room.

"What is it?"

"Y'know, we blew up our little secret" He said thoughtfully

"Yeah, well, about damn time don't you think" She said.

"Mmm…maybe you're right and what a better way to do so? Even that mistletoe is finally gone"

"Yeah, it seems like that was the 'special circumstances' McGonagall told the whole school about"

Harry tried to remember that little episode, from the day the mistletoe had started tailing him. "Hey, maybe you're right. What a surprise" He added sarcastically

"What was that?" Hermione asked pretending offense, yet smiling.

"Nothing" Harry said, changing his expression to an innocent one.

"Come here you little…" Hermione said, and then kissed him, not softly, but hungrily.

Harry kissed her back, occasionally biting her lip softly. After a while Hermione pulled away.

"Wait a minute, let me change into something more comfortable" She said and fled to her bedroom.

Harry smiled and headed towards his own. He took off his dress robes, which he really loathed using. There was nothing like the comfort of muggle casual clothing, he said. He donned his pajamas, but as soon as he was about to put his shirt on, he felt it leave his fingers. When he turned around, he saw Hermione standing in the door frame, with his shirt in her hands.

"Looking for this?" She asked with a mischievous look.

"Uhh…yeah, yes I was, now give it back" He said, walking towards her with his outstretched hand. When he got to where she was, and made to grab it, Hermione for once was faster than his seeker reflexes, and raised her arm, pulling his shirt away.

"Oh, Potter, where are your seeker reflexes now?" She said mockingly

"Bad move Granger" He said and started tickling Hermione on her sides.

She tried to free herself from his tickling, but was failing miserably, and laughing uncontrollably. At some point Harry lifted her from the floor and put her down on his bed, tickling her again, stopping only when Hermione was actually gasping for air.

"Feeling better now? Got back your air?" Harry asked, feigning a look of concern, but ruining it with a wide smile.

"Y-yeah, I feel much better now" She replied.

"Good" Harry said, and started kissing her.

She kissed him back again, hungrily. He was hers again, and she wouldn't let him go this time. Harry touched her lips with his tongue, asking for entry. Hermione granted it, opening her mouth a bit more, while her hand flew to his hair.

Harry rolled over, so he was lying flat against his bed, with Hermione on top of him. His hands traveled to her waist, and slid one of them under her shirt.

When they broke apart, gasping for air the both of them, Hermione saw that he had a tired look on his face.

"Harry…" She said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I guess we should get some sleep, you're pretty tired"

"Yeah…maybe you're right" He conceded.

They rolled again, so they were on their sides, still face to face. Harry kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, 'Mione"

"Good night Harry"

They drifted away to sleep almost immediately.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up next morning with his arms around something very soft and warm that smelled very nice. When he opened his eyes, his eyesight was being obstructed by something brown and bushy. When he regained his senses, he noticed that he had his arms around Hermione, that smell was her own, the something brown and bushy obstructing his field of vision was her hair, he also noticed her head resting against his naked torso (remember Hermione stole his shirt, and didn't give it back) and her legs were entangled with his, and he didn't complain about it. In fact he was smiling widely, happy to be free of the love potion, the mistletoe, and of having to keep his relationship with Hermione a secret, besides, it was Christmas today, and he would have for sure, at least one gift waiting for him down in the common room.

"_Those can wait"_ Harry thought_ "I already have the best thing I would ever want for Christmas right here beside me. Or nearly on top of me rather"_ He chuckled as he thought of it. Bad move, since Hermione was woken up by the sudden movement of his chest.

He heard her groan and say "Five more minutes Harry"

He couldn't help but to chuckle again, making her definitively wake up.

Still half asleep though, she raised her head, and when she looked at him she said, apparently angrily "What's wrong with you, can't you see I'm tired?"

Harry smiled and kissed her. When they broke apart, he said "Happy Christmas 'Mione"

She took her time to register what he had said, then smiled and replied "Happy Christmas Harry".

"Come on" He said pulling her out of the bed.

"Where are we going Harry?"

"We for sure have to have gotten at least one present"

"Oh right! I had forgotten!"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, holding Hermione's hand, and obviously dragging her.

They saw two small bundles of presents on the table, one for each. They smiled widely, like 5-year-olds, and went to see what they had gotten.

They both got the usual hand-knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley, and several other gifts, like free samples of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, courtesy of the twins. There were only two unopened gifts, one for each of them.

Hermione was looking at hers and was frowning.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked as soon as he saw something was troubling her.

"Oh, it's just that this one doesn't say whom it is from" She said, pointing at the small box.

"Oh" Harry said, smiling "That one's mine"

Her face of confusion changed instantly into one of eagerness, as she turned her attention to the present and started unwrapping it. Her eyes grew very wide when she saw that the top of the box had the Gringotts emblem engraved on it.

She then opened the box, just to make her eyes grow wider and her jaw to drop all the way to the Great Hall. With one trembling hand she took out a thin golden chain that had a medallion hanging from it. The medallion was about the size of a galleon, and made of gold as well, but with different symbols, as well as different markings around the edge. Hermione, as well as most wizards knew barely enough goblin language to decipher them.

"H-Harry" She said with a trembling voice

"Yeah?"

"I-i-is this what I th-think it is?"

"Well, that would depend on what you think it to be" He said, actually grinning.

"Harry, this is a full privilege medallion, it gives me unlimited access to your vault" She said, still not believing it.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, I guess I'm completely sane, but you can't really know"

"Harry, this is" She started

"'Mione, I know what it is, I requested for it (_"I actually had to sneak out of Hogwarts and get to Gringotts to get it" _He thought). You know, you're the only person to have always stood by my side when I needed you, and I have never properly thanked you, this is just a small token of gratitude, please take it" He said sincerely.

Hermione saw his sincerity, and decided to just put aside the fact that she had now unlimited access to Harry's fortune, when a question assaulted her.

"Harry, do you know what this means for the goblins in Gringotts, you granting me these privileges?"

"Yeah, they warned me, but just don't think of that part, at least not now" He muttered the last four words. "Just see it as a small fragment of my thanks to you"

"But" She started, and was instantly silenced by Harry's lips, which had just been pressed to hers. Harry ended the kiss almost as soon as he started it.

"No buts, 'Mione, just take it." Harry said in a final tone.

Hermione said nothing, instead she kissed him again. When they broke apart, Hermione noticed several envelopes on the table. She frowned and reached for them, and saw they were addressed to Harry.

"Hey, these are for you Harry" He took them and started looking at them; one was from Ginny, he could tell by her calligraphy; another one was from Ron, but it wasn't addressed to him, but to Hermione; another had the same Gringotts emblem that was engraved in Hermione's medallion.

"Here 'Mione, it's for you" He said, handing her Ron's letter.

"WHAT?" She asked taking it and opening it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't really know why I'm writing this to you, I just hope that you don't tear it as soon as you see my handwriting._

_OK, if you're actually reading this, it means you haven't yet destroyed it, which I guess will relieve me sometime. Listen, I just can't put into words how sorry I am for making you drink the potion I brewed, but I really am sorry. I guess I was consumed by greed when I found out about I, since I still think I love you, perhaps as a sister, perhaps as something else. But after seeing you and Harry kiss, even under the influence of the potion, I just came to understand that I just can't best Harry out in that one, and that the only thing left for me is to cheer for you two. I hope you will someday forgive me for my stupidity and blindness, and that you both will be happy._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Hermione was actually crying when she finished reading the letter, and threw herself onto Harry's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"What did it say baby?" Harry asked, nearly whispering.

"Here, read it." Hermione said, handing him the letter.

Harry read it, with an unreadable expression in his face. He just couldn't cry, even if he remotely wanted to, yet he felt sorry for his best mate, and decided that, perhaps not instantly but he would in time completely forgive him. Suspecting what was in Ginny's letter he opened it and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please don't destroy this letter, at least not before you read it._

_I'm truly sorry about what I did; it was really stupid from me to do so. I guess I was blinded by greed, and wanted to have you back so badly I just didn't care what it took so you could be mine. I guess it isn't really love, but the idea that I was actually dating Harry Potter what made me feel good, and it was a mistake from my part. You've really been like an older brother to me, and I hate to admit it, but I still have a life debt with you. OK, I don't know if you really meant it, but if you really won't ever talk to me again that's fine, I deserve it. I just want you to forgive me. Really if you just were to say "Ginny Weasley, I forgive you" I guess my heart would be at peace then. I will just wait for those words, even if you never say them._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

Now Harry was the one dropping silent tears with the letter. He knew he wanted to forgive her, but he just wouldn't do so instantly. Ginny needed to taste the bitterness of her mistake, and then, after some time, he would just say it.

"Well" Harry managed to say at last "I guess they're really sorry, I just hope they don't get expelled"

"We have to get them not to be expelled Harry, they don't deserve that much"

"I know, we'll just talk to McGonagall sometime later"

"OK, hey, there is still one unread letter" Hermione said, pointing to the envelope with the Gringotts emblem.

"Oh, right" Harry opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I hereby request your assistance to Gringotts bank, on the time and date you find most suitable, to discuss certain matters regarding your latest request for a Full Privilege Vault Access and the inheritance you received from the will of the later Sirius Black. Together with this letter, the Key to the Black family vault has been sent to you. Kindly respond to me as soon as possible, since our schedule is very tight at the moment._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Potter Family financial advisor._

"What's it say Harry?" Hermione asked

"Umm…I guess it has something to do with you and with Sirius's inheritance"

"When do you have to go?"

"When do WE have to go?" Harry corrected "It says I'll have to arrange a meeting with my parents' financial advisor"

"Well, answer now"

"Yeah, but what do I say?"

"Let's ask McGonagall if we can go to Gringotts tomorrow" Hermione proposed.

"Sure, let's go" Harry agreed. He took the envelope with the key, slid the letter back into it, and the envelope into his pocket. He then laced his fingers with Hermione's and left for McGonagall's office.

**A/N.- That's all for now (again there I go saying that, OMG). You already did the tough part, so you only have a simple thing to do now: review. Please do so, it helps me improve the story, and makes me glad to see new reviews in my e-mail account whenever I check it. Just one favor: no flames, onegai (that means please). I'll start the next chap sometime soon, so I can upload it soon, awright? OK, see ya. And please, I got another story, called "Memories of a Lost Life", I've only uploaded the prologue, and will probably upload chap 1 to explain a few things, but since it's in trial, it dependes on your reviews if I continue it or not, so plz check it out and tell me if I should or shouldn't continue it. Ibris out.**


	13. I Forgive You

**A/N.- OK, this chap got here sort of fast. But before you read it, I have something to tell you. Last chap I kept getting reviews mentioning the medallion Harry gave Hermione, and asking if that hadn't come from another fic. Curiosity hit me, so I checked it, and noticed I had screwed up badly, not giving credit where it is due. So, here it is. As a matter of fact, all of that scene looks awfully similar to the original one, but that really is coincidence. I only consciously borrowed the medallion, the scene came up to my mind unconsciously. The Full Privilege Vault Access Medallion originally appeared in the fic called "Vox Corporis" by MissAnnThropic, I borrowed it. Now, so I gave credit to her, and I hope she, and all of her readers will forgive me. You see, I usually write at nighttime, so when I upload it's kind of late and I'm all sleepy (Right now it's 10.45 p.m. here in Mexico City, and this is more or less early for the time I usually update). The fact is that I kept reminding myself to give MissAnnThropic credit, but when the time came to update, it slipped from my sleepy mind, and I dind't. I realized too late, thanks to reviews, and to a message from herself. So here are both, credit and apology. Now on with the story.**

Disclaimer: Universe belongs to J.K.R, medallion...we already sorted that out, plot belongs to me, no profit expected, just a good time.

**Chapter 13.-I forgive you.**

The two of them were heading to their rooms to take a shower so they could later ask McGonagall, but as usual, they had the same idea at the same time. They were each changing into heir swimsuits in their own rooms. Harry was done first; he threw a shirt on top of himself, grabbed a towel and headed for the enchanted door. He opened it; peeked around to make sure no one was there (He still couldn't take the image of Hermione in her underwear out of his head), and then jumped into the water. It was as usually hot, but it now felt really relieving, considering the cold outside.

About half a minute later Hermione arrived, she also looked around, just to find Harry's head looking at her and smiling inside the pool. Then she remembered she only had her swimsuit on, and a slightly large shirt on top of that, but she also remembered the medallion dangling from her neck, she knew what she meant, and if Harry had not cared about that little fact, then she knew it would happen sooner or later.

"_The sooner the better"_ She thought and smiled.

She then just took off the shirt, to reveal a two-piece white bathing suit that made Harry's jaw drop. Hermione giggled and slightly blushed, but nevertheless jumped into the water, splashing Harry in the process.

"Hey! You should've warned!" He said, pretending anger

"Ooh, I'm so sorry Mr. Potter" She replied, feigning concern "But I simply had to do this" She said, and splashed him again with her hands.

"Oi, stop it 'Mione!" Harry tried to say between splashes, splashing her as well. He then tried to get closer to her, and when he managed it, his hands used their Seeker reflexes to grab hold of her wrists, just to see her pretend pouting.

"Not fair" She said.

"Oh really?" Harry replied, drawing nearer to her.

Hermione felt her heart beating faster as his face drew nearer, she just closed her eyes, waiting for the moment his lips would touch hers.

As soon as they did, she started kissing him back, freeing her wrists from his grip, and letting one of her hands fly to his wet hair. Harry just placed both his hands on her waist, not breaking apart, except for short intervals of time to breathe, but then he pressed his lips to hers again, occasionally biting her lips softly. At some point he pulled away, and grinning he asked

"You still think it was unfair?"

"You little…" Hermione started, she was supposed to pretend anger, but she blew it all up, since she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Little what?" Harry asked

"Nothing" She replied, kissing him again.

This time, Harry's tongue touched Hermione's lip, asking for entry, which she immediately granted, opening her mouth. Harry's tongue was tasting and exploring her inside, while one of his hands started tracing the trail marked by the golden chain hanging from her neck, and resting for a moment in the medallion that marked the beginning of a big move he had in mind. He then let his hand fall back to her waist, brushing her breasts slightly with its back. Hermione let out a moan as she felt his hand do so. She was starting to get carried away, when Harry finally broke apart.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, but we better get out of here, if we are to help Ron and Ginny" He said, with a look of regret. In fact he wanted nothing more than to be there with his soon-to-be fiancée, but he had to do this as well.

"Yeah, you're right I guess" Hermione said, with her thoughts reflecting in Harry's face.

Harry got out first, but instead of reaching for his towel, he reached for hers. She looked at him with a puzzled look, to which he smiled in return, and said

"I can perfectly tell my towel from yours, but c'mon, or are you going to stay there all day?" He asked

Hermione smiled and got out of the water, and stood in front of him, with his back turned to him. He wrapped her in her towel, placing a small kiss on her neck as he did so, then as soon as he let her go, he reached for his own towel, and quickly dried himself, wrapping it then around his waist, and putting his shirt back on. Hermione gave him a quick peck on his lips and headed for her room. Harry stood there wondering, if he could ever wish for anyone else as his wife.

He then headed for his own room, and changed himself. He picked the first winter clothes he caught sight of, and then tried to give his hair a try, but it wouldn't just give in. He looked at his reflection, and it sighed and said

"Just leave it, you know it's a lost cause" Harry just shrugged and left for the common room.

He had to wait for other five minutes so Hermione came out of the stairs, wearing warm clothes. He smiled, hugged her, and then activated the Marauders' Map.

"Mmm…OK, McGonagall is in her office, and Ron and Ginny are…SHIT!"

"What?" She asked at Harry's expression

"They are heading towards McGonagall's office, escorted by Remus" He said, checking the map.

"Damn, we have to intercept them" Hermione said, looking at the map for possible routes.

"Here" Harry said, tracing a route with his finger.

They agreed and started running as fast as they could, keeping an eye on the map. It showed much less people in the castle or grounds than in past days, but they were too hurried to notice so.

They finally reached their interception point, at the very moment the Weasleys and Lupin did. They emerged from a concealed staircase behind a tapestry, giving the redheads a good shock.

"Oi, you scared me!"

"Sorry Ron, umm…mind if we join you guys?" Harry asked, looking straight at Lupin's face, determined to look anywhere but at Ginny, who at the moment had a tear trickling down her cheek.

"And what business do you have with the headmistress?" Lupin asked

"We need to ask for permission to go…somewhere" Hermione said.

"Really?" Lupin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir" Harry said. He still called Lupin Professor or Sir whenever they met at the hallways.

"Alright, I guess you can come" Lupin conceded.

"Thanks, Professor" Hermione said smiling. The party continued their path to the stone gargoyle. Ron and Ginny were at the front, as silent as tombstones, followed closely by Lupin, and with Harry and Hermione in the rearing, walking pretty close together, with their fingers laced. When the reached the stone gargoyle and said the festive password (Magical Mistletoe), earning a small shudder from Harry and Hermione (thanks to past experiences with those things), and entered. Lupin knocked and a voice beckoned them inside; when they entered, McGonagall seemed to had been expecting the werewolf and the redheads, but not the Head Boy and Girl.

"Oh, good, you found them Remus" She said, and then noticed Harry and Hermione "And what are you two doing here?"

"Well" Hermione began "We were on our way here to deal with some business, and found them on our way here"

"Oh, OK, but could you please…" McGonagall began, but was quickly cut by Lupin.

"Come on headmistress, they were directly involved, they got the right to be here after all"

"Oh, alright, I guess you're right, they'll stay" McGonagall conceded.

Harry and Hermione beamed and thanked Lupin, wordlessly of course.

"So, you know why you were brought here, don't you?" She addressed the Weasleys

"Yes Professor" Ron said, sadness in his voice, since he was sure this meant his expulsion from Hogwarts.

"In case you forgot" McGonagall started "You brewed a love potion inside Hogwarts, which is banned, and it was no ordinary potion, it was the Kotei Kannen, an extremely powerful potion. Well, that is for both of you, besides Mr. Weasley, you were given a chance not to be dealt with after your attempt of casting an unforgivable curse on Mr. Potter before winter break, but now that will be discussed too."

Ron made a pained expression when he heard the last sentence, and Harry felt a surge of pity inside him.

"Anything else you want to add?" McGonagall addressed Harry and Hermione.

"As a matter of fact headmistress" Harry began "About the attempt of Cruciatus curse casting on me, I'd like to remove the charges on that one"

McGonagall, Lupin, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all had surprised expressions on their faces.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked

"Because, I know how stressful it is to be in a duel"

"So do Professor Lupin and me, Potter"

"Well, yeah, but he had the pressure of having already hexed Hermione, being watched by many people and he, I'm pretty sure, was pretty desperate to end the duel quickly, and since he saw no other way around, he attempted to Cruciatus me, luckily for everyone, It never got casted."

Ron was looking wide-mouthed at Harry. _"No way, after all I did to him, he still defends me"_ He though disbelievingly.

"Well, Potter, I guess you got your point proven, but I still…"

"Please Professor, don't press charges for something that didn't happen" Harry cut.

"Mr. Potter, a casting attempt is not the same as actually casting the curse, but under Ministry eyes, it is still a very serious crime"

"Please Professor, that is in the past, please clear that charge" Harry begged.

"OK, Potter, but only because you asked and made your point clear"

"Thanks Professor"

"Now, on to the point of the potion. You two are aware that brewing a love filter is banned at this school right?"

"Yes Professor" Ginny spoke for the first time, she was actually crying.

"And that this potion is classified as one of the most powerful ones?"

"Yes Professor" Ginny repeated, starting to shake.

"And that you successfully administered it to your intended targets, having created the possibility of a really big problem?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND EXPEL US ALREADY?" Ginny actually shouted, not able to control herself anymore, dropping to her knees, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"Ms. Weasley, I can't allow you to speak to me in that way" McGonagall reprimanded "And, no, the decision to expel you or not doesn't lie on me, even if it is what you should get according to the school rules"

"Really, and then who has the decision?" Ron asked, with trembling voice.

"In your victims" McGonagall said simply.

"WHAT?" Harry asked disbelievingly

"You heard me Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Granger were directly affected by this potion, so the decision to expel them, or in contrary case to choose their punishment is in you both"

"Umm…So we have the final word?" Hermione asked

"Yes Ms. Granger, you do" McGonagall said, with a hint of a smile, since she suspected what they would do now.

"Harry, I need a quick word with you." She said, pulling them to the outside of the office, and casting silencing and imperturbable charms on the door.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked

"What do you think we should do" She asked in return.

"Well, we came here to make sure they didn't get expelled, but I certainly didn't expect this." He admitted

"Yeah, neither did I, I guess Dumbledore's portrait or Remus had something to do with it." Hermione agreed. "Yet, what should we do?"

"First of all, I want to forgive them in front of McGonagall. I guess that would certainly take a burden from Ron, and more importantly, from Ginny"

"Yeah, you're right. Goodness, I still can't believe my eyes, when they saw her so broken and small under such weight" Hermione said, on the very verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, it's alright" Harry said, trying to calm her down "It'll be alright, I promise baby"

Hermione said nothing, just nodded.

"Let's get back in" Harry said, pointed his outstretched hand to the door and muttered "_Finite_". Then he opened the door, led Hermione in, and then closed it behind him.

"So, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione and I already made a decision, but first, there's something I need to tell them" Then he turned to face Ginny, and knelt, so he was looking at her straight in the eyes, then he said the five words. "Ginny Weasley, I forgive you"

Ginny looked at him "W-What d-did you j-just say H-Harry?"

"You heard me, I forgive you" He said standing up and offering her his hand, which she took immediately. He helped her stand up, and then she just threw her arms around him.

"I thought I'd die without hearing those words" She whispered at his ear between sobs.

"Hey, you're my little sister, it was the least I could do for you" He whispered back.

When they pulled away, Ginny said "Thank you Harry."

Hermione then approached Ginny, hugged her and said "I also forgive you Ginny".

"Thanks, Hermione"

Then she walked towards Ron, hugged him the same way and said "Same goes for you Ron, I forgive you"

"I don't deserve it, but thanks" He whispered back.

When they pulled apart, Harry approached Ron and said "I also forgive you, mates?" He said offering his hand.

Ron kept looking at Harry's outstretched hand, but said "I don't deserve to have you as a mate Harry"

"But I want you to be my mate Ron, if not where's the golden Gryffindor Trio?" Harry said smiling.

That made Ron smile as well, and he finally shook his hand "Mates". Then they both embraced in a manly and rather brotherly way. McGonagall broke the beautiful moment. (I can't help but be a bit sarcastic)

"So this means that Mr. and Ms. Weasley here aren't getting…what was the muggle term for it? Oh yeah, they aren't getting the red card, are they?"

"No professor, they aren't, but maybe they should get a yellow one" Harry replied smiling.

"So? What will their punishment be?"

Harry looked at Ron and said "Sorry mate, I just couldn't have you being expelled, but rules are rules, and you still need a punishment"

"Don't worry mate, give me what I deserve" Ron said.

"Professor, I think we leave their punishment to you" Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded "What about you Ms. Granger?"

"Well, I'd really like to not have them punished, but Harry said it, rules are rules. And yes, I leave their punishment up to you professor."

McGonagall thought for a bit, and then decided "OK, there's still one more vacation week, perhaps a bit more, so you'll know your punishments when classes are resumed. For the moment enjoy what's left of your break" She added smiling.

"Th-thanks professor" Ginny said.

"Now, I believe you needed to talk to me about something else Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor" Hermione replied.

"I see, so, you two" She said addressing to the Weasleys "leave now, enjoy yourselves"

"Umm…headmistress, I guess I'll be leaving too" Lupin spoke at last.

"Sure Remus, you may go, thank you for bringing them"

When the three of them left, McGonagall looked at the two Heads standing in front of her.

"Well, before you say anything" She started "I'd just like to congratulate you, you made a wise move some minutes ago, besides it was honorable from you to stand up for them like that."

"Please professor, they're our friends, and like the family I never had, that was the least I could do for them, I owe them more than they could ever imagine"

"I suppose Potter" She replied "Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Harry quickly explained about the letter, cleverly leaving out the medallion part, and then extracted the envelope, casting a concealment charm on it, wandlessly and non-verbally, and showed it to her. She read the letter, and checked the key. Then she explained that many students had left to spend at least a week with their families, so every student was authorized in and out of the castle at this time, but only if she was notified before. Then she granted them permission to go to Gringotts bank, but they would have to return to Hogwarts soon after. They agreed on these terms and then left for the owlery to send a letter to Griphook announcing their visit the next day.

**A/N.- This is it for now (here I go, It's become my personal cliché...Dammit). I know it's mostly dialogue, but I felt it important, so I left it all. Now please review, NO FLAMES. I hope you all have forgiven me by now for my mistake (Geez, I really feel bad about it, sumimasen). Please, also check my other story, Memories of a Lost Life, I already uploaded chap 1, plz check it to see if I continue it or not . Now, I've already been sent to bed, so I'll drop it here. Ibris Out.**


	14. Now or Never

**A/N.- Hullo there! Here I am again, with a new chap for you, hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from the HP world, all of it belongs to JKR, all I own here is the delusional plot and the computer where I write it. (sigh I guess even that isn't mine, since my dad bought it, not me).

**Chapter 14.- Now or Never.**

Harry and Hermione headed for their tower, meeting Ron and Ginny on their way.

"Mr. and Ms. Weasley" Harry called in an authoritarian tone, making both redheads freeze on their tracks in shock.

They both turned around, and when they did, Harry and Hermione started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked still a bit pale.

"Yo-your fa-fa-face" Harry said trying to control himself.

"You nearly killed us, Potter. Don't ever do that again" Ginny said

"S-sorry Gin" He said. A few minutes passed until Harry and Hermione controlled themselves, then they gave each other a look, and then Hermione nodded.

"Hey guys, y'know, you're back into the group, so we really wouldn't mind a little extra company tomorrow" Harry started.

"Company? Where are you going?" Ron asked

"To Diagon Alley, would you care to join us?" Hermione invited.

About that time Malfoy was walking around, and came across them, but when he saw Harry and Hermione he turned around, making to leave, but Harry called him.

"Oi, where you going?"

Ron and Ginny turned around to see who Harry was calling and were shocked to see none other than Malfoy coming their way.

"Hey, they're bothering you?" He said, drawing his wand.

"Put that away Draco, they're on our side now." Hermione said.

"Ginny, are we in a dream?" Ron said disbelievingly, and Ginny pinched him in the arm. "OW! Guess we're not, OK, what the hell's going on here?" He asked Harry and Hermione.

"Remember us saving Malfoy's life in October Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, he's been helping us out since then, and uh well, he's our pal now" He finished, leaving the Weasleys even more dumbstruck than ever.

"You don't like it, get over it" Malfoy added.

"No, it's not that I don't like it…well I indeed don't but, it is the most unusual thing around here"

"You wanna come to Diagon Alley tomorrow Draco?" Hermione invited.

"Are you crazy Hermione? I'm not leaving this castle" He said considering the danger, but in fact, many people here didn't attack him because of Harry and Hermione. "Y'know, I guess I will"

"Are you, or are you not coming? Speak straight" Harry told him

"I'll go, chill out Potter"

"OK, we leave at 11 am, meet you at the front doors"

"See you then"

They waited until Malfoy was out of earshot and then Ron said "Harry, I knew you were crazy, but that?"

"Hey, he has more useful information than half the order"

"I'm aware, we coerced Dad into giving us regular reports, and every one of them said things like 'Harry got some new information, his source seems to be very reliable, even if we don't know who he is' or 'Harry's information source is more useful than our own' y'know, crap like that…anyway, we had thought of hundreds of people, but we never actually imagined it would be Malfoy"

"Well, you better believe it, anyway, I have to go, mind joining me 'Mione?"

"What are we, wall paintings?" Ginny asked sarcastically

"No Gin, but you aren't Head Girl as far as I am aware"

"And what's with that?"

"A lot actually, I need to go to the Head tower, and only we can go there"

"No wonder why you didn't go public before" She said, comprehension drawing in her face

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked a bit puzzled.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've been dating since Malfoy attacked you, right?"

"How d'you know?"

"Well, I know you usually are, or were, close, but yet, occasionally holding hands in the hallways, or sitting rather close to each other in the Great Hall, you couldn't fool me, even if you fooled the rest of the school" She said knowingly.

"You sometimes freak me out Ginny" Ron said.

"And you claim to have known me for the last 16 years of your life" She replied.

"Well, see you around guys" Harry said, making to leave, and Hermione joined him.

They started walking, Harry's arm around Hermione's waist, towards their tower, in comfortable silence, which was broken by Hermione.

"You know Harry, Ginny's right. We were a bit too obvious"

"Yeah, maybe, but I really feel much more comfortable around you in the open now"

"Really? And why's that?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Because now I can do this without worrying about anyone seeing us" He said, placing himself in front of her and kissing her.

"Well…maybe you're right about that one" Hermione said, kissing him again and resuming their walk. "But why do you want to go to the tower?"

"Actually anywhere would do just fine; I just wanted to be with you…alone"

"Yeah, well, you'll have to catch me first Potter" Hermione said, starting to run.

Harry started chasing her, until he really got tired, and came up with a funnier way to catch her. He outstretched his wand arm and thought _Levicorpus_, Hermione was automatically lifted in the air, as if hung by an invisible force by the ankle. He then just walked up the short distance to her, placed himself in front of her and simply said

"Gotcha"

"No fair, you cheated"

"No I didn't, the only rule was that I had to catch you"

"OK, maybe you're right, but could you PLEASE let me down, being hung by your ankle is not really comfortable"

"Why would I?" Harry said smirking

"Because you love me?" Hermione said, making a puppy dog face.

"Not working…" He started, but looking at her he just had to give in "OK, alright, I will, hold on."

He thought the counterjinx, and Hermione landed on his stretched arms. "Now I did catch you" He said, putting her down.

When he did, she playfully punched him in the chest and said "Cheater" and then kissed him.

Then they walked all the way to their tower, entered and then they noticed the last unopened present from that morning.

"Oops, we forgot about that one" Hermione said guiltily.

"Yeah" Harry said, eyeing the wrapped box "Here it says it's for me, but it doesn't say who sent it.

Hermione actually blushed. "I did"

"Really? Let's open it then" He did so as he spoke, but he noticed the box contained only a note that released a familiar scent.

_Harry,_

_I didn't really manage to get you nothing you deserved, but you'll get something if you recognize the scent coming from this note._

_Hermione_

He actually chuckled at the note; of course he recognized that scent. "Now, now, 'Mione, this is something not to be seen everyday. YOU running out of ideas?" He asked.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, referring to the scent.

"Had that been an N.E.W.T question, I'd surely get an O. You thought I wouldn't recognize that sweet scent?"

"What is it?"

He merely approached her and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I just touched it"

"I knew you would guess at once" She said smiling.

"But what does that mean?" He asked puzzled.

"That I'm yours, Harry" She said, approaching him.

"You aren't an object to be given away Hermione, but I'll gladly take your present." He said, and pressed his lips to hers, placing his hands on her hips.

She corresponded by placing her arms around his neck, and letting out a soft moan. She really wanted to be his, and even if she didn't fully know, he wanted her to be his as well.

He touched her lip with his tongue; she granted entry as soon as she felt his movement. His tongue found hers, and they started dueling, tasting each other fully. With whatever little conscience Harry had inside of him right now, he saw where they were heading, and thought that the middle of their common wasn't the proper place to do so. He regretfully pulled away from her, besides he had to, his air was screaming for oxygen. They both pulled away, and Harry took advantage of the moment, lifting her in his arms, and leading her to his room. He put her down when they were beside his bed, and started kissing her again.

Hermione let herself fall on the bed, and Harry followed, landing on top of her, their kisses became more passionate every passing moment, until Harry suddenly pulled away from her lips, and kissed her jaw line all the way to her neck, making her moan a bit more, then he returned to her lips, and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

She didn't hesitate a bit, and slid her hand under his shirt, savoring every second that passed. She then felt Harry's hand slide under her shirt, and gently cupping her breast, then it traveled down again, and made to remove her shirt, which she let him do. When done, she pulled off his…

(A/N.- Your turn to imagine what happened there, since I'm not writing it –evil grin-)

------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Harry were still under the bed's blankets, looking at the other's eyes, and saying nothing. For that moment, there was no Voldemort, no Horcruxes, no war, no Ron, Ginny or anyone, just the two of them. That was until Harry broke the silence…he absolutely didn't want to, but it was now or never.

"Umm…baby?" Harry asked tentatively

"Yeah?" She responded, not moving her head, which at the time was resting on Harry's chest.

"There's something I really have to ask you"

"_Oh dear, this is it, I hope. No, wait, don't jump to conclusions"_ Hermione's mind was racing, and her heartbeat seemed to have joined the race. She instantly turned to look at him. "What is it?"

He used the muggle illusion pulling it out of her ear, but actually summoning it from his robes' pocket. Hermione frowned when she saw Harry use the muggle trick, but her expression changed when she saw what now was being held by his index and thumb: a golden ring with a princess-cut diamond on it.

"Hermione Jane Granger, would you marry me?"

Hermione was at a loss for words, she knew he would ask her some time, what with the medallion and all, but even if she knew, the moment still left her speechless. After a while she managed to recover her voice.

"Of course I will Harry James Potter" she said, kissing him.

When they broke apart, tears of joy were trailing in Hermione's cheeks, which Harry wiped with his thumb, before sliding the ring in her left ring finger.

He kissed Hermione once again before getting out of the bed and into the shower. He took about fifteen minutes before he came out wrapped in a towel. Hermione got in to take a bath herself. When she came out, Harry was already dressed up, in black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, and made to leave the room, when Hermione asked

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, to write a letter to Griphook to tell him about our visit tomorrow." He replied.

"What time are you telling him?"

"I was thinking of 12 sharp, so we have enough time to make it to Hogsmeade walking, then Apparate from there, and if we're lucky enough, we may even have time to pay the twins a visit."

"Sounds good, don't leave without me"

"I won't, don't worry." He replied, approaching her and kissing her slightly wet lips, then headed down to the working table.

_To Griphook, Potter Financial Advisor_

_Gringotts Bank._

_I'm writing to make an appointment for tomorrow at midday (12 o'clock), to discuss the issues mentioned in your last letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

He read it and reread it, until Hermione crept behind him and…

"BOO!" She screamed, startling her fiancé.

"Her-Hermione, you scared me!" He turned around to see her laughing.

"That…that was the p-point" She managed to say between laughs.

"Jeez, don't do that again" He said, trying to control his heartbeat.

"S-sorry love, b-but I…but I couldn't r-resist" She said trying to control herself. When she finally managed it, she asked "Can I see it?" She said, referring to the letter.

"Oh, sure" He replied handing it.

She read it in half a second, and said teasingly "It's OK, but you forgot to add Mrs. Potter, and escort."

"Cut it off, he won't mind, I'm sure"

They then left for the owlery, and when they arrived, Hedwig hooted happily and headed for them, landing neatly in Harry's extended arm.

"Hi girl" Harry told his familiar "Here you are"

The snowy owl took the letter on her beak, hooted again and left through the glass-less window. Harry placed an arm around Hermione's waist as they watched Hedwig until she was out of sight.

**A/N.- OK, that's all for now (again), please review on your way out. No flames accepted. Thanks for visiting, come again, and uh...please check my other stories as well will ya? Arigato. Ibris Out.**


	15. Bullets, Galleons and Medallions

**A/N.- OK, This came up faster than expected, seeing that I'd exam today. You see, I expected to upload till next week, but I managed to write this chapter last night and have it ready for upload today, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Y'know, It's sort of obvious no one here owns the original universes of their fanfics, or else they wouldn't be fanfiction, but original works.

**Chapter 15.- Bullets, Galleons and Medallions**

Harry and Hermione were still looking out of the window, where Hedwig had just disappeared, and then, Hermione took another look at her left hand, she was not yet used to that beautiful ring being on her finger, nor to the fact that she would be marrying Harry Potter for sure. Harry caught her in the middle of her thoughts.

"'Mione?" She startled slightly "Sorry. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. It's just that it hasn't really sunk in…the fact that I'll become your wife"

"Hey, you can take your time" Harry replied smiling.

"Yeah, I know." She kissed him softly.

"'Mione?"

"What is it?"

"Maybe this one should become another secret to lock in the tower for a while"

"Why?"

"I just can't bear Voldemort finding out, just that."

"Sure, we can do so…" She said, moving her wand in a certain pattern, and then the ring wasn't there.

"What did you do?"

"Just a concealment charm. It's actually there, but you can't see it"

Harry took both her hands in his, and most certainly, he could still feel the ring on her finger, even if he couldn't see it. He kissed her.

"Have I ever told you that you are the brightest 17-year-old witch I've ever met?"

"I guess about…a couple of hundreds of times" She said, and then chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, but you just can't avoid the truth you know?"

"Maybe"

They left the owlery very close together (partly because it was pretty cold outside), and then they were ambushed by several Slytherins.

"Hello Potter" Zabini greeted.

"Why, Blaise, what a surprise" Harry responded in a cold tone

"What do you want?" Hermione asked with venom in her voice.

"Oh, nothing bad Granger, just to greet The Boy-Who-Lived and his mudblood girlfriend"

"Watch yourself Zabini" Harry warned.

"Hoo hoo hoo, feeling dangerous eh Potter? I'd suggest you try nothing, since we are 5 against 2"

Harry counted quickly. Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle… "Are you sure you know how to count?"

"Shut up!"

"He's right Blaise, Malfoy's not here" Pansy pointed

"Where is he?"

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss something?" Malfoy arrived smirking.

"Lucky for you, you didn't Draco" Pansy said

All of the Slytherins drew their wands and pointed them at the Gryffindors, who quickly drew theirs.

"Got a plan Harry?" Hermione whispered

"Uuh…" Harry had no plan, but he had just seen Malfoy wink. "Protect from any spell they cast at you, and in the first chance you get, snatch their wands"

"_Accio_?"

"Yeah"

Harry feinted casting a spell to make them move, but as soon as they started firing, Harry used two shield charms simultaneously, and Hermione used one, luckily for them, the last spell missed them both. Harry outstretched his left hand, pointed his wand, as well as Hermione, and they simultaneously thought "_Accio wand_", making three of the wands fly towards them, Pansy's, Blaise's and Goyle's. In the middle of the commotion, no one noticed Malfoy stunning Crabbe, as Harry and Hermione shot stunners at the other three.

When they were sure the four of them had been stunned, Harry asked "What the hell was that Draco?"

"An ambush, I found out about it a little while ago, no time to warn you"

"It's OK, lucky for us you arrived just in time"

"Did anyone see you stun Crabbe?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Doubt it; they were shocked by having their wands snatched from them so easily." Malfoy gave them the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Well, anyway, we better get going…Anyway, I guess that should cost them some house points, since they broke some school rules" Hermione said, smiling mischievously.

"No power abuse Hermione" Harry reminded her.

"I didn't plan to use it Harry, but see it this way: They were five (Yes Draco, five, remember you were supposed to have attacked us too), we take 10 points from each…that gives a total of 50 house points off from Slytherin's hourglass."

And as certain as Harry loving Quidditch, 50 emeralds flew back up into the upper bulb in the hourglass at the very moment Hermione said so.

"Damn it, I just love your Head power" Malfoy said with a clear 'I-wish-I-had-it' face.

"You're not the only one" Harry said smiling widely. "Besides we get to write it down on the log tonight, and McGonagall will find out about it soon."

"I don't like the sound of that"

"Don't worry, only the two of us and McGonagall can read that, so we'll add that you aided us, so you get away with it"

They broke their nice little chatter, since a second year Ravenclaw was heading to the owlery. Harry quickly pointed his wand at Malfoy's throat.

"Don't you ever try to pull that one again Malfoy, we might be two, but five of you wouldn't be able to hex me or 'Mione alone, even less the two of us together"

The young kid stopped to look at them, Hermione suddenly turned to see him.

"What are you staring at?"

"W-what? N-nothing"

"Then just get going, this is not a show"

The little Ravenclaw started running towards the owlery, and Harry didn't lower his wand until he was in there. When he finally did, he told the other two

"Let's go somewhere safer guys". The other two nodded and they left back to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione were woken up the next day by Harry's wristwatch at 9 am. Hermione had suggested that since they were formally engaged and they had already done so anyways, they should share Harry's bed, which automatically doubled its individual size when it detected two magic sources coming in (Harry and Hermione).

Harry turned off the alarm but didn't move, until he felt Hermione's head lifting from his chest, and then her lips on his, he yet refused to open his eyes.

"Rise and shine you lazy boy, we have some important business to attend to today"

He groaned and managed to open his eyes, and when he regained his senses, he saw Hermione heading towards his bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out wrapped in her towel, arguing that she had forgotten her clothes in her bedroom, he came into the shower, and left it 15 minutes after, just to find his clothes on his bed _"That was Hermione for sure"_ He thought, smiled and put his clothes on. When he headed for their common room, it was barely 9:45 am.

They met Ginny, Ron and Malfoy in the Great Hall, so they left right after breakfast, where they had received a note coming in an envelope in Hedwig's beak. The note was short, it only read

_12 o'clock meeting confirmed, please be on time._

_Griphook_

_Potter financial advisor._

It was 10.30, but they decided to leave anyway, it meant more time to be with the Weasley twins. They made their way towards the school gates, and once they passed them, the five of them Apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry stopped, and opened his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked curiously

"My invisibility cloak"

"What for?"

"I don't think that having Draco waltzing into Diagon Alley is a good idea"

"Oh, yeah, I had forgotten"

"Lucky you Weasley, It's not funny having my reputation" Malfoy said coldly.

Harry handed Malfoy the cloak, which he donned immediately, and then Hermione pushed the door. The inn was as empty as could be, having Death Eaters and Voldemort still on the loose. Tom looked up expectantly, but when Harry said "Just passing today" he returned to his eternal glass wiping. They entered the backyard, and tapped the usual brick on the wall that turned into the entrance to Diagon Alley. The alley was as empty as the inn, so they made their way quickly into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Well, well, look who's here" Fred started

"Yeah, Ickle Ronnyckins, Ginny, Hermione…and Harry" George finished.

"Nice of you to drop by, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We have to be in Gringotts at midday, so we thought perhaps we could pay you two a visit" Ginny said

"We?" Both twins asked arching their eyebrows

"Well, I do" Harry said.

"Oh" Understanding was drawn in their faces.

"Not a good day huh?" Ron asked, looking around and seeing the shop empty.

"Not a good…how long has it been Fred?"

"Uuh…four months I guess"

"Good Ol' Tom ain't no good for business"

"Figured" Harry added darkly

"Well, let us not be disappointed" Fred, or George, who knows, cheered up "Come and check out our new products!"

"Alright" Ginny said.

All followed suit. They entered the back room, where Harry stocked up on known stuff, like Decoy Detonators, instant darkness powder, shield gloves (since he was using wandless magic practically always now, they could come in handy some time), and other stuff, both old and new. As always, when he made to pay, Fred and George rejected his money, despite his insistence.

"Harry, care to come here for a moment? Alone?" One of the twins asked, seeing that Harry was being joined by Hermione.

"Uh, OK"

They entered a smaller room with two desks, which he took to be their office.

"Now, Mr. World Savior, we got a present for you" George said, withdrawing a small box and a belt from his desk's drawer. He handed them both to Harry. He opened the box and saw…

"A handgun?" Harry was puzzled, yet impressed, he recognized this gun

"Colt Single Action Army" Both said, then Fred continued "American made, .45 caliber, 6-round capacity, 4¾ inch long barrel, engraved especially for you"

"Thanks guys, it's amazing, but how will this help me?" He asked, juggling it in his finger. It was engraved with a lightning bolt on one side of the handle, and a stag on the other.

"Here" Fred handed him a small box, which contained 6 silver bullets. "Your belt is full of ordinary bullets, but these 6 here, they are bewitched bullets that will home on the biggest source of dark magic that is in the direction the're shot."

"Only 6?" Harry asked

"Sorry mate, our contact wouldn't sell us more"

"That's OK, I guess this'll help me against Voldemort, he won't expect it"

"That's the idea"

"Thanks again guys" Harry said, placing the gun in its belt, and concealing it with his long shirt and jacket.

"You seemed like you recognized it, had you seen it before?" George asked him.

"Not in real life, but in Dudley's Metal Gear Solid 3 videogame, Revolver Ocelot and Snake used it"

"What?" Both asked puzzled

"Muggle game" Harry explained, remembering he was talking to pure-blood wizards that had no idea what a videogame was, and even less who Snake was.

"Oh"

They heard a knock on the door and Hermione's muffled voice saying "Harry? It's already ten minutes before 12"

"Coming! OK guys, I'll see you later" The 5 left the shop (Malfoy was still under the cloak and had no intention of coming out) and headed towards the wizard bank, which was pretty close. They entered and headed towards the farthermost counter.

"Good day to you, I have an appointment with Mr. Griphook"

"Name" The goblin demanded dryly

"Harry Potter"

"Key" Harry handed it "Very well…Griphook!" The goblin appeared from the hallway behind the counter "Your client is here"

"Hello Mr. Potter"

"Good to see you Griphook"

"This way please"

He led the way into the hall, and the 6 followed shortly. They were led into a large office, with walls covered in bookshelves, and with a desk in the middle.

"Have a seat"

There were only two seats there, so Harry conjured 3 extra chairs.

"Is someone else coming Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked counting them

"Come out now Draco" Harry commanded, remembering that Malfoy still had the cloak on

Malfoy took off the cloak, and as soon as he did, Griphook made to attack him, and Harry explained him that he was no longer a Death Eater, and that he was being protected by him. They all took their seats again, and resumed negotiations. Harry first took a look at his personal vault records, where he found out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had made several large deposits. Then he was given the key to the Potter family vault, since he was now of age. This made him almost faint, since the fairly large amount he had in his personal vault was not even 1 of what was in his family vault. To make things worse, he had inherited Sirius's money and possessions, which already most probably turned him into the richest wizard in all Great Britain.

Then they read Dumbledore's will, which had been kept under the instruction to be read only to Harry Potter and his closest people. With this he found out Dumbledore had divided his fortune in three. One third would go to the Order of the Phoenix, whose command was now ceded to McGonagall, another third was meant to go to Hogwarts's funds, and the last third was to be divided among Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. Even if each received the third part of the third part of his fortune, it was enough to make the Weasley clan go from poor to middle-high class, so to say, and Harry, well…imagine.

Now Harry was completely speechless, as much as Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"And now, Mr. Potter, our last business for today"

"Wha-what? Oh r-right." He remembered now "G-guys, c-could you leave please. Y-you stay 'Mione" He could barely speak. He hadn't yet recovered from the shock.

They all left, and when Harry, Hermione and Griphook were alone, Harry cast an imperturbable charm at the door, and the goblin started.

"She's the one?" Harry nodded "Well, Mr. Potter, you'll have to be careful, since she is not your legal wife…"

"Don't worry Griphook" Hermione said, waving her wand to allow the goblin to see her engagement ring, and then concealing it again.

"Oh, well, that makes things easier. Well, the only thing left for her to have full access to your vaults, yes, all of them" He added at Hermione's astonished expression "She only needs to activate it"

"How do I do that?"

"Just cast a spell at it, it will act as your signature"

Hermione thought for a while. Her specialties were both combat and fire charms, but then she decided for the latter. She drew her wand again, removed the medallion from her neck, pointed the first at the latter, and muttered "_Pyros Variabilis_". The medallion caught fire, and the medallion gave off a bright glow, which disappeared when the fire did.

"OK, that was all, now…" Griphook went to his desk to extract a box with three keys. "Here is your set of keys Mrs. Potter"

Hermione and Harry blushed heavily; they both knew that someday she would indeed be Mrs. Potter, but for now, it was still odd for them to have her addressed to like that. Hermione took the keys, stowed them in an inside pocket of her coat and then she asked

"Is it all?"

"For now Mrs. Potter"

"Can we take leave now Griphook"

"Sure Mr. Potter"

"Thanks" Both shook the goblin's hand in turn, and then left. When they came out of the office, they were bombarded with questions. They answered what they felt the others should know, the rest the just answered "You'll know soon". They were in the bank's atrium when they heard a loud explosion and felt everything rumble. They all looked at each other, nodded, drew their wands and left the bank. When they came out to the main street, they were completely shocked by what they saw there. Many of the shops had been seriously damaged, and some even had fire coming out of the now glassless windows. There were several people running, looking for shelter, some others, like the twins were casting spells from different covered positions.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ginny asked

"That" Harry said darkly and pointed towards the far end of the street, where several hooded figures were casting spells at everyone and everything on their path.

**A/N.- End of chapter, and sort of a cliffie, wee! I know, I know...I always say I hate them in my reviews, but I really had to cut the chapter here, or it would get long.**

**Some things of importance: The medallion activation thing was also taken from Vox Corporis, by MissAnnThropic, as well as the medallion itself. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Revolver Ocelot and Snake are all property of Hideo Kojima. For more information about the Colt SAA mentioned here, check my profile for a link to a picture of it. ****Well, that's all from me for now, please review on your way out, and check my other stories as well. Thank you.**


	16. A Series of Unexpected Events

**A/N.- Guess who's back? Back again? Ibris's back...OK sorry, I'm just glad I overcame my usual school break laziness and wrote this. Sigh after this weekend, bloody school again...Why mommy? pout Jeez, sugar high, sorry. Well, here's chap 16, hope you like it. And by the way, sorry for the mess with chap 15, I guess server chose a very bad moment to act all funny and not show my chap...if anyone missed it, please read it, just review after this one K?**

Disclaimer: I'm completely convinced writing disclaimers is absolutely obsolete, besides no one reads 'em.

**Chapter 16.- A series of unexpected events.**

There were several figures approaching from the Leaky Cauldron end of the alley, casting spells to whomever and whatever crossed their path. There were not many people there, so collateral damage meant mostly buildings, luckily. They were watching closely, and then Ginny gasped, taking her hands to her mouth. She had just seen her twin brothers hiding in two different vantage points, waiting for the Death Eaters to approach, so they could effectively hex them.

"Dammit, if they are going to fight them, I'll join" Harry said, his saving-people-thing activating.

"Are you out of your mind Potter?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly. "There's more than ten Death Eaters there, they are more experienced than you, and if those twins chose to fight them, it's their problem"

"You don't understand Draco, they are the followers of my greatest enemy, and those twins are like my brothers"

"Yeah, and they ARE our brothers" Ginny said pointing at herself first and then at Ron.

"-Sigh- I must be out of my mind for helping you" He conceded.

"I'll help as well" Hermione said, taking out her wand.

"OK, find a place to hide, we'll try to ambush them, if the twins try to do something before we do, we'll assist them OK?" Harry instructed.

"Harry, wait a minute" Hermione said, looking for something in her pocket "We could use backup" She drew a galleon from it.

"That's not…"

"Yes, it's the DA galleon, I'll bet you anything at least Neville and Luna still got theirs"

"You gotta be kidding me" Malfoy said sarcastically

"Hey, they were with us at the Ministry in 5th year, they're more than they let through" Harry defended.

Hermione tapped the golden coin with her wand, making it read "Help. Death Eaters. Diagon Alley."

"Ok, now move, unless you want to get hit by any stray curse they cast"

They spread at once, taking cover from the stray ricocheting spells. The hooded Death Eaters (certainly more than 10) were approaching the bank, spreading along the way. Some remained back to check inside shops, others stood guard on the street. They all had their masks on, so they were hard to recognize. Harry kept wishing no one would come out dead, or seriously hurt, even if his mind told him "Something's going to go wrong".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins had yet not seen Harry and the others, and were hoping the Order would arrive soon (They had warned their parents, who had called several Order members), since being only the two of them versus over 10 Death Eaters was not their actual idea of an easy battle, even if they had some useful stuff from their shop at hand.

"Still think it's a good idea Fred? Order's still not here and muggers are coming in pretty fast" George asked

"Let's just hope they arrive on time George, meanwhile we're on out own"

The twins were in two different positions, and yet they managed to talk using one of their inventions, they were a couple of muggle- looking headset radios, but they worked magically. They waited for the Death Eaters to be get near enough for them to hit at least a couple without being detected beforehand. When they did, both twins cast stunners to two different Death Eaters, making them fly to opposite walls falling to the floor unconscious. The rest turned around to check on the fallen comrades, just to spot the two redheads pointing their wands at them, but failing to notice the other five doing so as well. One of the hooded figures stepped forward.

"Well, well, if it ain't a couple of blood traitors" Macnair's voice came through the mask

"Better be a blood traitor than an asshole's follower" one of the twins spat back.

"Watch your mouth, or you'll suffer great consequences" A woman's voice came from another mask.

"Consequences are for others here" A voice came from behind the Death Eaters.

They all turned around to see who had spoken such words, just to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco pointing their wands at them.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Lucius Malfoy's voice came from behind yet another mask. "Oh! If it ain't Potter, a Mudblood, two more blood traitors and…DRACO?!"

"Hello there _father_" Draco spat back, putting extra emphasis on the word 'father'.

"What the hell are you doing with them?"

"Well, you see, after all of you nearly killed me, I had to go somewhere, and guess what, since I'm no longer one of you I thought perhaps I'd fight you and here I am"

"Shame on you! You dishonor the Malfoy family!"

"I don't really give a shit about that, not that I was happy being part of it either" Draco shrugged.

"You'll pay..._Crucio_!"

Draco fell to the floor in pain as the sensation of thousands of burning knives piercing every inch of his body arouse. He was screaming in pain, as Lucius laughed at the sight of his son suffering the consequences of his actions. All of the Death Eaters were enjoying themselves watching the show, completely forgetting about the other 6 wizards there. Harry had already reached the boiling point and aimed his wand straight at Lucius's chest and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_"

Lucius Malfoy's wand was sent flying away from his hand, just to be caught by one of the redheaded twins, who took the chance to effectively stun two more Death Eaters, three counting the one stunned by the other twin.

The pain in Draco's body suddenly stopped, but he was heavily panting and could barely stand. Ginny helped him and gave him his wand back, which he had dropped the moment the Unforgivable Curse hit him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET YOU!" Lucius instructed the remaining Death Eaters, who quickly started throwing spells at the Gryffindors and Slytherin. He snatched his own wand, since a Disarming spell from a fellow Death Eater had hit Fred in the left hand.

"PICK A DEATH EATER AND STAND YOUR GROUND!" Harry commanded the rest, picking himself to fight Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny chose the woman that had threatened her twin brothers; Hermione started battling a rather big Death Eater she later recognized as Fenrir Greyback; The Twins battled a couple of Death Eaters, Ron and Malfoy were trying to fend off three Death Eaters at the same time.

After several minutes, Fred was lying on the floor unconscious, while George tried to protect his twin brother, earning him a pretty bad looking cut in his left arm; Ron had a broken leg and Draco several broken ribs. Greyback and Lucius had already been stunned and bound by ropes coming out of Hermione's wand. There were still four Death Eaters standing, as well as Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the newcomers Neville and Luna.

When Harry thought things couldn't get worse, a rush of cold hit him, as well as the rest, extinguishing the flames in the stores, but also the daylight.

"DEMENTORS!" Harry shouted, while trying to simultaneously defend himself, take out the Death Eater he was battling, and look for the newcomers.

Hermione assisted him on taking out the Death Eater by hitting him with a disarming spell and a stunner in quick succession, giving Harry enough time to spot the dementors now gliding above their heads.

Casting a sideways look at Hermione, and receiving a nod in response, he thought with all of his might about the moment he gave the ring to Hermione and shouted "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_, he saw the familiar silver stag erupt from his wand, be joined by a silver otter, shot by Hermione's wand, and charge for the oncoming dementors, who quickly fled from the place.

He saw the stag and otter vanish into thin air, and soon after that, Hermione falter. He reached out for her, embracing her protectively, even though he himself, was starting to quickly lose conscience. The last thing he saw was several figures Apparate in front of him, before closing his eyes out of exhaustion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"…er…Potter…ke up…Potter, wake up!" He heard someone calling for him, and felt someone slapping him.

He managed to open his eyes. There was Mad-Eye, both eyes fixed on him, the magical one turning around from time to time to look around.

"Uh-Whe-where am I?" Harry asked as soon as he regained his senses.

"On the ground, over what's left of Diagon Alley" Moody informed him.

"WHAT?" Harry immediately jumped to a standing position, which he later regretted, and sat down on the dusty pavement. "Where are the others?"

"Fine, fine…they're all fine, how are you Harry?" Lupin's voice came from behind Moody.

"-groan- Remus?"

"Yeah, it's me, how are ya cub?"

"Been better thanks…where are the others?" Harry repeated.

"Harry!" A familiar voice calling his name, along with the fact that he was actually now on the floor and in the receiving end of one of Hermione's bone-crushing hugs, gave him the answer.

"Her-Hermione…can't breathe!" Was all Harry managed to mutter

"Oh! Sorry!" Hermione replied quickly pulling apart, allowing Harry to stand.

"How are you love?"

"Can't say that I'm bad, and you?"

"Been better, how are the others?"

"Ginny has a few cuts and bruises, but is OK, as well as Neville and Luna, Ron got a broken femur, Malfoy received two broken ribs, as well as the after-effects of the Cruciatus, George had a pretty nasty-looking cut in his left arm, Fred received a bad blow on the back of his head, and me…well, here I am"

"That's good to hear, no one died"

"From our side, seems one of the Death Eaters received a pretty bad blow on the head as well and died"

"Better them than us" Moody growled.

Harry took a look around, all of the living Death Eaters had been bound by ropes, and were being watched by Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. A couple of healers from St. Mungo's were attending the injured Weasleys and Malfoy. There were also McGonagall, Flitwick, Charlie and Arthur Weasley talking with each other. When Arthur saw Harry, he went towards him.

"Harry! Are you alright? Merlin, you gave us a pretty nasty shock"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I'm alright"

Arthur sighed in relief, before asking "What happened here?"

Harry started recounting the facts from the point in which they were leaving Gringotts, making special emphasis in how he had seen the twins trying to fight the Death Eaters in the meantime the Order arrived and decided to join them, backed up by the rest. Then he mentioned the battle and the Dementors' arrival.

"…And then I passed away" He finished.

"You know, you looked cute while holding Hermione when you both fainted" Luna said, joining the conversation, and making both of them blush heavily.

"Y'know, it was lucky you guys arrived when you did" Harry addressed all of the now listening Order members.

"Lucky the twins called us in fact" Mr. Weasley added

"Yeah, that's true, but what took you so long?" Harry inquired

"We had to gather a few members outside those in Hogwarts; we couldn't leave the school unprotected" Mr. Weasley explained.

"I see"

"Those were two pretty strong Patronuses from you both" Lupin said.

"Thanks Moony" Hermione replied, absent-mindedly taking her hand to her chest, just to find something missing. "Has anyone seen my necklace?"

"You wouldn't by chance mean this would you?" Ginny asked, the medallion hanging from the chain in her right hand.

"Yeah, that's it, thanks Ginny" She took it from the redhead, repaired the chain, and placed it around her neck.

"Now, there is something you must explain here, 'Mione, who gave it to you?"

"Who else Gin, I did" Harry replied.

"Wa-wait, YOU gave it to HER?" Ginny couldn't believe her ears "B-but those can only be given to you direct descendants or your spouses…that means…"

Hermione sighed and removed the concealment charm on her ring, allowing everyone to see it, earning various gasps.

"Yeah, it means that Harry and me are engaged" Hermione finally said.

"Oh…oh my god, I c-can't believe it" Ginny was at a loss for words "S-so, congratulations!" She managed.

"Yeah, congratulations mate" Ron, who already had his leg in a ferula, backed up.

All of a sudden, Harry and Hermione were being congratulated by all who were present, having the Death Eaters a considerable distance away (locked in a store). Harry was pulling apart from an embrace by Luna when he noticed it: a common rat, except that one of the front paws was pure silver. He automatically aimed his outstretched hand at it and immobilized it.

"Harry, what was that?" Lupin asked, noticing it.

"Well, well, if it ain't the Marauder traitor" Harry told the rat, and then picked it up by the tail.

"Harry, are you sure that it's Peter?" Lupin asked.

"Check his front paw" He pointed at the silver paw.

Lupin confirmed it and forced the rat into its human form, then released the spell. The form of Peter Pettigrew appeared in front of them, and tried to make an escape, but Harry cast an _Incarcerous_ spell, tying him up.

"Hello Peter" Lupin greeted

"Wh-why, R-Remus, it's g-good to s-see you" Pettigrew swallowed hard.

"Can't say the same I'm afraid" Lupin replied coldly

"What the hell are you doing here you bloody traitor?" Harry asked

"Gathering information for My Lord, of course"

"I see, well…'fraid we can't let you go now Peter" Hermione threatened.

"Oh really?" He said, trying to transform into a rat again.

"_Mutatio Impedio_" Hermione pointed her wand at Peter. "You can't use the same trick twice"

"You filthy mudblood!" Pettigrew spat.

Harry forgot all sense of decency and hit Pettigrew square in the nose. "Don't-you-dare-call-her-like-that-again-you-bastard" He said, breathing hard.

"What should we do with him?" Lupin asked, as he saw his former friend cower in pain and fear.

"We could probably erase his memory and let him go" Luna suggested

"No Luna, he is far too dangerous to do just that" Harry informed

"Yet, he is a human"

"Or what's left of one" Ron added

Harry then remembered his new acquisition, courtesy of the twins. _"No you idiot, it is supposed to be a surprise, to use it only with Voldemort"_ His inner voice reminded him.

"_Yeah, well, but if he's dead he can't go crying at his master"_

"_Can you REALLY fire it? I mean, without missing?"_

"_No one misses at a half-foot distance"_

"_I said no"_

"_Alright, alright, I won't"_

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione's voice brought him out of his trance.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" He replied

"OK, is it OK for you to modify Pettigrew's memory and let him go?"

"I see there is no other way to do this, so yeah, I'm fine with it"

They did so, they released him, modified his memory to remember the failure of his fellow Death Eaters, but to forget Harry's engagement with Hermione. Then they let him go, removing the spell to prevent the transformation.

They headed back to Hogwarts, when Hermione finally decided to ask the Headmistress.

"Umm…professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I was wondering if…if I could go and pay my parents a quick visit?"

"I really wouldn't like you to go alone, so…" She considered her options for a moment. "Mr. Potter" She called

"Yes professor?"

"Would you care to join Ms. Granger here for a quick visit to her parents' house?"

"Sure professor. But why me? Why not someone from the order?"

"I have my reasons Potter. One: It is proper for her parents to meet Ms. Granger's fiancé before the wedding, and Two: You'll know this one when you return."

"Uh…OK. Are you ready to go 'Mione?"

"Sure, but I guess I'll have to guide you, since you don't know where I live…do you?" She shot him a suspicious look

"Umm…I guess I don't"

**A/N.-OK, that's all for now. Please review on your way out, thanks...come again (when I upload chap 17).**

**Spell meanings:**

Mutatio Impedio: Latin. Mutatio-Transformation Impedio-To impede (Mutatio Impedio: To impede transformation)


	17. Not The Best Day

**A/N.- Yup, Another chapter! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long...just kidding. OK, so please read, enjoy...and review.**

Disclaimer: Refer to my other chaps.

**Chapter 17.- Not the best day**

Harry and Hermione Apparated a couple of blocks away from Hermione's home to an apparently abandoned house; when they got there, Hermione made to leave, when Harry caught her by the arm, making her turn around.

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to come here right now?"

"I-is there a problem with it?" Hermione asked, worried.

"What? N-no, it's just…I mean…we just got ourselves into a confrontation with DEs, and we both passed out there"

"DEs?" Hermione asked

"That's how I call the Death Eaters, so as not to say their full name"

"Oh, I see…well, to answer you question…First of all I'm sorry, I know you're exhausted, and so am I; besides McGonagall told you to come"

"Yeah, well, besides the fact that I could use some good sleep, I'm OK with it" Harry replied, trying to ease her worries.

"It's just that…I dunno, I just felt like I needed to see them, to make sure they are alright"

"Hmm…I understand…no worries then, let's go"

"OK"

They left the house at the light of a December afternoon, and walked the couple of blocks to her house. While walking down the last street, Harry's eyes automatically turned to a pretty big house in the middle of the street, and they nearly popped out when he saw Hermione turn to face the house and stroll through the lawn towards the front door.

"Aren't you comin' or what?" Hermione asked, knowing the exact reason why Harry's jaw had dropped all the way to the floor.

"You gotta be kiddin' me, you really live there?!"

"No, I'm just walking towards the front door to greet my neighbor" She replied sarcastically. "Will you stand there all day long? Come on!"

Harry snapped out of his trance and made to walk towards the front door. _"Seems like 'Mione's forgotten her worries…for now"_ He thought thankfully as he made his way to join her at the front door.

Hermione hesitantly knocked on the front door, and soon, an older version of hers opened the door.

"Hermione! Dear, what's wrong? Why did you come all of a sudden? And who is he?" She said, hugging her daughter in a way that would give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money (remember she has a lot now, so she could take the risk).

"Mom…mom…m'alright…choking" That was all that Hermione could mutter, until her mother released her.

"So, shall we come in?" Mrs. Granger gestured the inside of the house, while Hermione dragged Harry into the living room.

Harry entered the house, and even if he had managed to pull his jaw back in place, it was useless, since it dropped back all the way to the floor. He was in the most amazing house he had been in his life (not that he had gone to that many though). The foyer, as well as any visible part of the house, had a marble floor, and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were several paintings and expensive-looking decorations everywhere. Directly in front of him, a double marble staircase led to the second and third floors of the house.

"Harry, do you want me to give you a bucket for all of your drooling?" Hermione teased.

"You gotta be kidding me" Was all Harry was able to respond.

When they entered the living room, Harry noticed it was pretty much like the Gryffindor common room. There were a couple of large couches, and several matching armchairs; on one of the walls there was a shelf with several family pictures and some other decorations.

"Hermione? Are you here?" Mr. Granger's voice came from the foyer, and then he appeared in the living room, where Harry, Hermione and her mother were all sitting.

"Hi dad!" Hermione replied, standing up to greet her father.

"And who might this young lad here be?"

"Mom, dad, this is Harry Potter"

Both of the adults' faces lit up at hearing his name.

"So YOU are Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you, Hermione speaks very highly of you" Mrs. Granger said, while hugging him.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Granger" Harry said, blushing.

Behind him, Hermione blushed heavily as well.

"Pleased to meet you Harry" Mr. Granger said with slight coldness in his voice, but offering his hand to him anyway. Harry shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you sir"

"So, why do we owe you the visit dear?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Well, we went out of the school for a while, and decided to come visit you"

"Out of the school?! But sweetheart, you told us it was dangerous to leave the school's grounds because of Vol…Vo…oh, whatever his name is!"

"Yeah, well, we had the approval of the headmistress; besides, Draco, Ron and Ginny went there with us"

"Draco? You told us he kept insulting you"

Harry and the three Grangers spent a good part of an hour updating Hermione's parents on this year's events, until a 6 year old girl, still in her pajamas appeared in the living room.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy" She said, she obviously had just gotten up.

"Morning? Lily, it's almost 3 in the afternoon"

"Really? Then I slept a lot" The little girl said, surprised at how much she had slept.

"More than a lot you lazy girl" Hermione told her from the other side of the room.

"MINNIE!" Lily Granger shouted as she ran to greet her older sister.

"Hi Lily!" Hermione caught her little sister in a hug and lifted her from the ground

"Why didn't you come for Chirstmas Minnie-neesan?"

"How did you call me Lily?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Minnie-neesan!" She repeated happily. Harry chuckled.

"Oneesan (or neesan) means older sister in Japanese" He explained

"How d'you know?" Hermione asked astonished

"English-subbed Japanese cartoons" He replied shrugging.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, and put her little sister down on the floor again.

"You didn't answer my question Minnie" Lily reminded her.

"Well, because there was a dance at my school" Hermione replied.

"Ooooh…Who is he?" Lily asked pointing at Harry

"Harry, this is my little sister Lily. Lily, this is Harry Potter" Hermione introduced.

"Hi Lily!" Harry greeted

"You're Minnie's boyfriend!"

"WHAT?" Hermione asked startled

"You said you liked him last time you were home, don't deny it" Lily teased.

"W-well, he's not my boyfriend Lily, in fact…he is my fiancé…see?" Hermione said, showing her sister her left ring finger, where the ring rested, knowing full-well that her sister didn't know what she was talking about.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?" Mr. Granger blurted. Lily, Hermione and Harry were all startled; they had completely forgotten that her parents were there.

"Dad! You scared me!"

"So did you, young lady. Now explain yourself" He demanded pretty angry.

"You're in trouble Minnie" Lily sing-sung.

"Quiet Lily Rose Granger"

"Sorry daddy" Lily said, at the verge of tears.

"It's OK honey, come here" Mrs. Granger motioned her youngest daughter towards her. Lily went to where she was.

"Now explain yourself Hermione"

"Well, as you can obviously see dad, Harry proposed to me, and I accepted"

"When?"

"Yesterday actually"

"Why did he do so? I mean you're too young…" The first conclusion to arrive to his mind, since he was a father was… (Think about it…time's up)

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

(Guessed? No? Well, better luck next time)

"NO!" She blurted back, but then she remembered to whom she was talking to "I mean…no, I'm not"

"Well, you better not be young lady" He said threateningly.

"Excuse Mr. Granger" Harry spoke for the first time since his future father-in-law's outburst. "But even if she was pregnant, that is not the reason why I asked her to marry me. The one and only reason why I did so is because I love her, and by the way, don't you worry sir, I wouldn't leave her if she was"

"Are you completely sure young man?"

"Of course sir" Harry assured. "In fact, as of today, Hermione already has complete access to my Gringotts vaults…that are the equivalent to bank accounts" He explained, while Hermione backed him up by showing her father the golden medallion.

"Hermione, why don't you show Harry around the house?" Mrs. Granger suggested to avoid further trouble between her husband and her daughter and already freaked out guest.

"Yeah…sure…c'mon Harry" Hermione took his hand and dragged him out of her father's reach.

They climbed the marble staircase to the second floor, and then Hermione led Harry to a room that he assumed belonged to her. The walls were painted in really pale pink, it looked almost white. There were several framed pictures hanging from the walls, some were still, but some were magical. There was a matrimonial-sized bed on one corner, with a small bedside table beside it. On another wall, there was a door that led to a walk-in wardrobe, with a bathroom at the far end of it. Several feet from the bed there was a small desk with some paper sheets, pens, pencils and a lap top. On the nearest wall, (Harry actually rolled his eyes when he saw it) there was a bookshelf crammed full of books.

"Sorry about that Harry, my father is kind of overprotective of Lily and me" Hermione apologized.

"Hey, it's OK; after all, he is your father." Hermione shrugged "And why did you never tell me you had a younger sister?"

"S'pose I forgot to" She admitted, but then suddenly came up to her mind, and she gasped "Harry! Now I remember where else I had heard my sister's name!"

"Yup…that was my mother's name as well" He said, realizing it as well "Now, that's a coincidence"

"Sure it is…just out of curiosity, what are your parent's names?"

"If you really have to know…they're Jane and Gerard"

"I see…so, this is your room I guess"

"Nooo, it's Lily's" She replied sarcastically "Well, come to think about it, Lily DOES use it a lot when I'm gone, from what my mum tells me…as long as she doesn't touch my computer or my bed I'm fine with it." She said more to herself than to Harry

Harry had left her side and went to see the pictures, and noticed that many of them showed either the two of them alone, or with Ron, Ginny or Hagrid, several others were of Harry by himself.

"I understand now why she said I was your boyfriend without even knowing" Harry told Hermione

"Huh?"

"Your sis, I mean…most of the magical pictures you got here show either me of the two of us together"

"Yeah well, whatever…It would really annoy me if it was a lie, but it isn't" She said, approaching him and resting her head on his chest.

Harry responded by resting his chin on her head, and placing his arms around her.

"Yeah, luckily it isn't a lie" He agreed.

Hermione pulled back slightly, so she got a good look at his face, and then she stood on tip-toe and kissed him. He kissed her back. That very same moment, Lily appeared at the doorframe.

"Eeww! Minnie that's gross!"

"That's what you get for being so curious, Silly Lily" Hermione replied.

"Don't call me that!" Lily pouted.

"Don't go sneaking on other people" Hermione countered

"I didn't sneak, you and your boyfriend left the door wide open"

"Let's remember to shut the door next time shall we 'Mione?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, sure"

"Hermione, you got visits" Jane Granger's voice came from downstairs.

"Why do I think I'm going to regret going downstairs?" Hermione said to herself but loud enough for Harry to hear, then shouted "Coming!" and left the room.

Harry made to follow her, but Lily tugged at his hand. He turned to look at her, and she asked him "Carry me downstairs Minnie's boyfriend"

He lifted her, chuckled and asked back "You forgot my name?" The little girl nodded a bit shyly "Don't worry, it's Harry". Then they both hurried to join Hermione downstairs. She was already at the doorway, talking to a group of what Harry supposed were her neighbors.

"What are they doing here?" Lily asked.

"Who are they Lily?" Harry asked.

"Bad kids that tease Minnie"

Harry put the little girl down and joined Hermione.

"Who's the handsome guy Hermione?" One of the girls asked.

"My fi-boyfriend" She changed track at top speed.

"Oh, I see, well, shall we get going?" The same girl asked again, disappointed.

"-sigh- let's go" Hermione said, following the group out of the house; Harry joined her.

They walked away a couple of blocks in silence until they arrived at a park.

"So…long time no see huh bookworm?" A tall blonde boy (who reminded Harry of Malfoy) asked rather aggressively.

"Yes, Josh, and I can't say I'm pleased to see you"

"Whoa, getting aggressive now huh you little mouse?" The girl from before asked.

"Oi, you made us come here so you could make fun of her?" Harry replied

"Essentially yes. Hey guys, has hell frozen over or something?" Josh asked the others mockingly

"Don't think so, but I doubt it will take long" Another one, much like Dudley replied.

"Really, why's that?" Harry asked, guessing the answer, but challenging them to say it.

"Cause plain, bossy Hermione got a boyfriend" Josh replied.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Harry, this is not necessary" Hermione said softly

"Hey, I won't let them talk to you like that"

"Awwww, so cute, someone cares about her, besides mommy, daddy and little annoying Lily" The girl said with a mock baby voice.

"Well, at least someone cares for me Roxanne" Hermione replied coldly. "And no, giving you whatever you want doesn't mean your father cares about you" She added, since Roxanne seemed ready to reply. "It only means that you're a spoiled girl"

"Don't you dare say that again, you bloody bookworm" Roxanne made to hit Hermione, but Harry's seeker reflexes came into action.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He warned with venom in her voice.

"Now, now, _Harry_" The one resembling Dudley said, putting emphasis in Harry's name "You don't want to get into trouble right?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"What? With you? Puh-lease, my cousin is as fat as you, and I can handle him easily" Harry replied.

"Watch your mouth Harry!" Josh warned

"Or what?"

Josh drew a knife "You'll mess with me"

"Come get some" Harry taunted.

"Harry…no…you don't have to…"

"Stand back 'Mione, I swear this is the last time they'll mess with you" He told her. It was true, he was tired, but still, he could handle an armed boy, Dudley's look-alike, and probably the girl if she tried to do something.

"I'll teach you not to mess with your superiors" Josh said, and tried to stab Harry.

Harry sidestepped him, hit the back of his neck with the side of his hand, and using only one arm, threw him to the ground, taking advantage of the inertia Josh had built. The other boy tried to hit Harry on the face, but he blocked the blow, hit his nose with a palm strike, and as easy as with Josh, he was on the ground with relative ease. The girl, instead of panicking, had gotten behind Hermione and held her with an arm around the neck and the other one pointing a knife at her.

"H-Harry!" Hermione managed to call.

"'Mione! Let her go this instant!" He threatened, his temper rising dangerously.

"In your dizziest dreams sweetheart, you'll pay for hurting my friends" To make her point clear, Roxanne placed the point of the blade at Hermione's stomach.

"Let-her-go" He repeated, danger present in every syllable.

"No way!"

That was as far as Harry would let her go. An inexistent wind started blowing Harry's hair, as the knife grew hotter every second. Roxanne dropped it scared and hurt, released Hermione and ran away, just to trip with something invisible (A trip jinx cast wandlessly and non-verbally by Harry). When she got up, Harry was standing in front of her.

"Running cowardly now, are we?"

"Out of my way!"

"No. You'll hear me first. If I learn again that you've been giving 'Mione a bad time, you three will hear of me." With this, Harry sidestepped and Roxanne ran away. Harry turned around to see Hermione, rubbing her neck with one hand, breathing with difficulty. He ran to help her.

"'Mione, baby, you alright?" He said, helping her to stand up.

"I'm…I'm fine" She said, all of a sudden throwing herself at him "Oh my god! Harry, I was so scared, I was afraid they'd hurt you…You shouldn't've done that"

Harry placed his arms around her, protectively "Hey, hey, I'm fine, I've had to deal with worse" He assured her "They were three, with Dudley they're usually at least five"

Hermione was sobbing on his chest, so he just let her do that, while he rubbed his hand against her back, trying to calm her. _"This really hasn't been one of her best days, mine either"_ He thought. He then heard movement somewhere behind Hermione. Harry opened his eyes and saw the other two boys getting up, and get ready for another round. Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't you ever learn anything?"

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Josh said.

"Whatever you do, don't look 'Mione" Harry whispered, and Hermione nodded not pulling her head away from his chest, but tightening her hold on him. "This is the last warning for you Josh, go away now"

"Not before I show you a lesson"

Harry sighed again, took out his SAA and pointed it at Josh. "I've already lost my patience; get the fuck out of here now, or you'll regret it."

"Shit, he's got a fucking gun, let's get the hell out of here, c'mon Mike" With that the two of them left, running as fast as their legs allowed them.

Harry put away the revolver and turned to look at Hermione, who was now looking at him puzzled.

"Did I hear correctly? A gun?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as we're at your bedroom. C'mon, let's go back"

Hermione nodded and they went back to the Granger residence.

**A/N.-That's all for now, thanks for coming. Before you go and review:**

**Meanings/reasons for names.**

Oneesan (O-ne-e-san): Jap. Older sister. It can also be added as a sufix when addressing your own older sister or a close female friend. For older brother: Oniisan. (O-ni-i-san)

Jane: Well, since Harry's middle name is his father's name, I used the same logic with Hermione and her mother.

Gerard: That's my dad's name, hehehe. (Actually it's Gerardo, I'm Mexican remember? So Gerard is its translation)

Lily: I thought It would be funny for Hermione's little sis to share Harry's mother's name.

Rose: I didn't know what to use for Lily's middle name, so I used another flower grin

Josh: Random name

Mike: Short for Michael, another random name.

Roxanne: Random name again. Actually, I was thinking about The Police's song titled "Roxanne" sheepish smile

**Now you are free to go, review, and carry on with your life. See ya later! Ibris out. (It's been a while since I said that).**


	18. Phoenix Pactum Subcribo

**A/N.- Hey there! Well, here's another chapter, this thing gave me a bit of grief trying to update, but here it is, finally! By the way, for those reading this and are still on spring break, have fun for me, since I've been stuck back at school since Monday tears, well, I shall not distract you anymore...on with the chap.**

Disclaimer: Refer to past chaps

**Chapter 18.- Phoenix Pactum Subcribo**

Harry and Hermione were back in her bedroom in the Granger residence, after making sure Lily was distracted, they locked the door and added silencing charms to it.

"Now, can you explain what that was about Josh saying you had a gun?" Hermione asked, looking serious.

"Well, you see…I…I did have a gun" Harry admitted, pulling out the gun, and showing it to Hermione.

"Since when do you have this?"

"Since our visit to the twins' this morning, they gave it to me, along with this" He pulled out the box with the bewitched bullets.

He explained carefully every detail of the gun and the bullets, and his plan to use it to finally destroy Voldemort, he then explained that when he threatened Josh, the gun was actually empty. Hermione sighed in relief, yet she looked a bit angry.

"Harry, are you aware that they could make the cops barge into my room right now?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I thought about it on our way back here, and it's improbable"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Cause I pulled it for self-defense, and they'd have to admit that they threatened us with knives and that they held you hostage"

Hermione considered this for a moment before admitting he was right. Then all of a sudden she pulled him into a strong hug (not a bone-crushing one, mind you) and whispered in his ear "Thank you Harry"

"For what?" He whispered back

"For standing for me like that, you know, many wouldn't have done that"

"Well, you got me, and take for granted that I'll protect you from anything"

"That's one thing I love about you, y'know?" She said, finally pulling back.

"Oh really? What else?" Harry asked, just for fun

"Oh, I'm not telling" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Now, now, getting stubborn, aren't we?" Harry asked, challengingly, and then he kissed her.

"Not telling yet" Hermione replied when they broke apart "But I'll have another one of those, thank you very much" She then leaned forward to kiss him.

Harry deepened the kiss as one of his hands slid to the back of her neck, dragging her closer, while the other one went straight to her hips. Hermione's hand in return started playing with a lock of his raven hair. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and Lily's muffled voice came from the other side "Minnie! Lunch is ready, hurry or it will get cold!"

They begrudgingly pulled away, and Hermione quickly replied "Coming now!"

"That's one thing I hate 'bout her"

"Huh?"

"Her ability to ruin every nice little private moment I get"

Harry couldn't help but to chuckle, he then opened the door to see Lily still standing there. "Hello Lily" He greeted

"Hi Ha…Harry! Yay! I remembered it this time!" She said smiling and outstretching her arms, asking Harry to lift her.

He chuckled again and told her after lifting her "Yup, glad you did"

"C'mon Harry, before Silly Lily starts again with lunch warnings" She said smiling and left the room ahead of the other two, but not before Lily shouted at her back "Don't call me like that!"

Harry followed Hermione, carrying Lily all the way down, when he entered the dining room, he sat down next to Hermione, opposite to her parents, and Lily sat beside him. They started eating their meals in silence, until Gerard Granger decided to speak.

"So Harry, you said that Hermione had full-access to your bank accounts right?"

"Yes Mr. Granger"

"Just by curiosity, do you have an idea of how much money do you possess?"

"Dad, Harry's the wealthiest wizard in all Great Britain" Hermione answered for him, thing he thanked, since he couldn't seem to talk, and he felt a blush coming up.

"Well, that's good, I want my Hermione to have a decent life" Mr. Granger replied.

"And when are you planning on getting married?" Mrs. Granger asked

"W-well, we haven't decided y-yet" Harry stuttered "I actually w-wanted to wait for a while, since…well…seeing how things are in the wizarding world…"

"I understand, don't worry dear, this is not the Holy Inquisition" Jane Granger replied smiling warmly at him. "If you feel like not answering something, just let us know"

"Uuh…yeah, thanks Mrs. Granger"

"Now that I remember, you didn't tell us for how long have you held this relationship" She continued.

"Well, it's been about two months" Harry said, recalling the time.

"Two months?" Mrs. Granger asked disbelievingly "From the way Hermione talks about you I would've placed my money on more than a couple of years"

With this Harry turned to look at Hermione, the blush now high on her cheeks.

"Minnie-neesan's liked you for ages" Lily added

"Is that so?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione again and smiling

"Cut it off Lily" Hermione said, still blushing, but smiling at Harry.

"I see now…quite an interesting discovery" Harry said teasingly.

"You too Harry" She replied.

They kept talking for about half an hour, until Lily said she was bored and got up. Harry stood as well, but her mother stopped him.

"It's OK Harry, just let her go"

"Don't worry Mrs. Granger, I'm fine with it, not that I get to be with little kids too often" He replied, smiling reassuringly and catching up with Lily.

She saw her enter her room and close the door. When he reached it, he knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Harry!"

"Can I come in Lily?" The girl nodded. Harry entered the room. It was about the same size as Hermione's, with the walls painted pink as well, but not as pale as her older sister's room. There was a small individual bed there, in the corner as well. There was a shelf full of toys and several children's books, as well as a chest on the floor next to it. This room too had a walk-in wardrobe, with a bathroom at the end. There were several pictures scattered across the room as well, except that all of them were static. Some depicted Lily alone, and some with her parents, sister or some friends of hers. One of the frames had a lily and a rose crossed, with a picture of a baby Lily in the middle.

"Why did you come here? I thought you would still be talking to mommy and daddy." She inquired.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not that talkative, I also get bored." He said smiling. "Besides, I like little kids, and I don't get to be around them that often."

"Really?"

"Yup"

Lily then frowned in thinking, and Harry couldn't help but smile, since he noticed she looked exactly like her older sister when she did that.

"You know, Minnie told me once that I had the same name of one of her friends' mom, was that you?"

"Yeah" Harry replied, smiling again "My mom's name was Lily Potter"

"Was?" Lily didn't understand why Harry had talked in past tense

"Yeah, she died when I was very little" Harry said, making Lily look scared "Don't worry, I'm not sad about it anymore, it was long ago"

"Don't you miss her?"

"Yeah, sometimes, and my dad as well, but they're watching over me" He said, smiling reassuringly, and running a hand through the little girl's long golden curls

"Oh, I see" Lily said, smiling as well.

Then a soft knock came from the door "Harry? Are you there?"

"Yup, I'm here" He replied, heading to the door to open it "What is it?" He said after he did so.

"This came by owl just now; it says McGonagall needs us at Hogwarts ASAP"

"What? Right away?"

"Yeah, she says it's urgent and that she had my house connected to the Floo Network just for today, and even sent a bit of Floo powder"

"Whaaaat? You two are leaving? It's not fair!" Lily pouted

"Yes, we are Lily Rose; don't make a tantrum about it please" Hermione replied.

"Promise you'll come back" She pleaded

"Well, perhaps not today Lily, but I'll sure come around later" Harry assured. Lily said nothing, just nodded. "OK, see you around" He bent down and kissed the little girl's forehead, as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Harry couldn't help but smile, lift her, give her a hug and place her down again.

"Bye bye" Lily said.

"Bye" Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

"She seems to like you" Hermione pointed, as they made their way to the fireplace in the living room.

"Yeah, I noticed that"

"What d'you think of her?"

"She's really cute" Harry said smiling.

Hermione huffed "You don't actually live with her"

"Practically neither do you, except for a couple of months in the summer, and sometimes an extra month in December" Harry pointed.

"And that's enough for her to get on your nerves"

"You're her sister"

Hermione thought about that for a moment and then replied "Yeah, you're right"

They finally arrived to the living room, where Hermione's parents were waiting.

"Are you coming back?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter

"I dunno mom, it'll depend on what the meeting is about"

"Be safe, be _careful_" Mr. Granger emphasized the last word looking at Harry "and keep in contact"

"I will dad"

"By Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said, shaking hands with Gerard and receiving a bone-crushing hug from Jane.

Hermione took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the fire, which immediately turned green, stepped in, said "Hogwarts" and vanished; Harry followed suit.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The main members of the Order of the Phoenix (Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt), Hogwart's Staff, as well as several former members of the DA (The ones that had fought in Diagon Alley) were waiting for the last two summoned to arrive.

Unexpectedly the fire turned green, startling everyone. Hermione fell out of the fireplace, and seconds later Harry appeared, stammering a bit, but managing to keep his footing. He helped Hermione up; they shook the ash from their clothes, and then looked around. Everyone greeted the newcomers as Harry asked

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Wish I knew mate, they refuse to tell" Ron replied gesturing at the adults

"How was the visit?" Ginny asked.

"Besides the fact that I almost got strangled by Mr. Granger, it was OK" Harry replied. The present Weasleys, Luna and Neville, as well as Remus arched their eyebrows. "Long story" Harry added.

All of a sudden McGonagall came through the door that led to the rest of the castle.

"Oh, I see you're here Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter" She said, looking at the newcomers.

"Does that mean we get to know what's goin' on here?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, what's so important we had to wait for these two to hear?" George added, pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"These two have a name" Hermione replied

"Well, now that we are all here, you can now know" McGonagall said. "Remus, would you mind?"

"Well, after that little display you made back at Diagon Alley, the Order came into debate and reached a solution" Lupin informed.

"And the solution is…" George said, while Fred hit his legs imitating a drum (or was it the other way around? Oh, who knows?)

"We decided to extend an invitation to all of you to take a formal part in the Order of the Phoenix" Lupin finished.

The jaws of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville had at this point reached the dungeons, 8 floors below; the twins on the other hand were grinning widely"

"At last they recognize our talent huh Fred?"

"That's right George, and about bloody time too"

Harry forced his jaw close ("_How many more times today will I do that?_") and regained his voice "You're kidding me" That was all he could say

"Yeah, right, and your patronus takes the shape of the Loch Ness monster, huh cub?" Harry arched his eyebrow "That's how the Marauders used to call ya" Lupin explained.

"Jeez, I just…I really dunno what to say…I guess this is better than becoming an auror…no offense" Harry added, remembering Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye were, or had been Aurors.

"None taken" Tonks replied.

"And why would that be Potter?" Mad-Eye growled.

"'Cause I don't trust in the Ministry, but I do trust the Order" Harry explained, while he placed an arm around Hermione's waist, just for the sake of having her close.

"So…what's your answer?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm in" Harry said, without hesitating.

"So am I" Hermione backed up

"Count on us" The twins announced in unison

"If they're going, so am I" Ron added.

"That means I'll have to as well" Ginny said, and Ron arched his eyebrow "Else who would take care of you Ron?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"If that's how I can help, I'll do it" Neville added, sounding braver than he usually did.

"I'll do it as well" Luna said, a fierce look foreign to her was clearly visible now.

"I'm proud of ya cub" Lupin replied

"So what'll we be doing?" Ron asked

"You'll become a special sub-unit of the Order, and are to stand by at the moment, when break is over, you'll have to return here to make sure Hogwarts is defended" Moody informed.

"How 'bout givin' them a name?" Tonks suggested

"Sure, let them choose it" Flitwick added

"What about we keep the DA?" one of the twins suggested

There were murmurs of agreement, and Harry finally spoke for all of them "The DA it is"

"OK, now please form a circle with McGonagall" Lupin instructed

Harry stood at McGonagall's right, with Hermione at his side. One by one the DA members started forming the circle.

"Point your wands at the center"

Everyone did so, when all of the wand tips were in contact, McGonagall said clearly "_Phoenix Pactum Subcribo_" A rope of fire emerged from the wand tips, surrounding them, the splitting into 8 equal parts, hitting each of the 8 new Order members in the chest and dissolving into them.

"Now you're officially members of the Order of the Phoenix" McGonagall announced. "You are all dismissed. You may take leave."

Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron went to a corner to pick up their trunks; all were too shocked to speak. Ron threw a bit of Floo Powder at the fireplace, and then got in and shouted "The Burrow", Ginny followed. Then it was the turn of the twins. One of them threw more powder to the fire, got in and shouted "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", vanishing in the green flames, his brother following immediately. After that, Luna went home, and last of all, Neville.

Then it was turn for the aurors, they all flooed to the Ministry, except Moody. No one understood what he said. In the meantime, the Hogwarts staff left through the office door.

"Well, I guess it'll be pretty boring without 'em here" Harry admitted.

"Yeah" Hermione agreed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." McGonagall addressed them "Ms. Granger, I need you to ask your parents if you can have Mr. Potter at your house for the rest of the holiday"

Both their faces lit up at the Headmistress's request. "Sure thing professor, I'll just go to our tower to write the letter"

"No worries Ms. Granger, you can Floo to your house to ask them and come back, it's quicker"

"Oh, right"

Hermione did as instructed and vanished. A couple of minutes later she was back.

"Mom said yes straight away, but dad…"

"He refused?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling bad

"At first, but Lily's stubbornness kicked in, and he ended up agreeing, just to get her to shut up" Hermione said, laughing at the memory of her little sister nagging her father to let Harry stay.

Harry grinned widely, trying to imagine the same picture "I'll have to thank her for that later"

"Well, for now go pack your stuff" McGonagall said dismissing them.

They didn't need to be told twice, they left the office while McGonagall told them "Take your time", smiling at them. They headed for their tower, but Harry then suggested going for a walk. Hermione agreed. They started walking randomly, until they figured out their feet had led them to the Beech tree by the lake.

"Hey, check out where we ended" Hermione told him

"Yeah, the place where all started" Harry replied smiling. "If it hadn't been for Malfoy trying to kill you, none of this would've ever happened."

"I know"

Harry leaned forward and kissed her, then broke apart a couple of seconds later. "C'mon, better not keep my in-laws waiting"

"Let's go".

They headed straight for the tower, where they quickly started packing all of their possessions. When they were ready, they gave a last look at their common room and headed to McGonagall's office, from where they flooed to the Granger residence, but not without saying good-bye to the Headmistress, Dumbledore's portrait, and the rest of the portraits as well. When they arrived, the Grangers went to the living room to welcome them.

"How did everything go?" Jane Granger asked

"Not half bad"

"Hi again. Thanks for letting me stay here Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said

"Not a problem dear" Mrs. Granger replied.

"Harry! Minnie! You're back!" Lily said, running to greet them.

"Told you I'd come back" Harry smiled at her. He then bent down to whisper at her ear "Thanks for convincing your dad", making her giggle.

"Well, Hermione, could you show him to his room?" Jane Granger asked.

"Sure, come on Harry" She said.

"Lemme get that"

Hermione tried to dissuade him, yet Harry won and carried both trunks, having previously cast a weight reducing charm on them (Hermione knew nothing about that).

They entered Hermione's room first, since it was the closest one to the stairs, and left her trunk there. Then she led Harry to one of the guestrooms, the one beside her own bedroom. There they left the second trunk (Harry's).

"How come you carried both trunks and aren't even panting?" Hermione asked astonished, and Harry started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that even Lily could lift those trunks"

"WHAT?" Hermione didn't believe it.

"Try lifting mine"

She did, and discovered that the trunk was lighter than Crookshanks's carrier.

"Harry James Potter, what's going on here?" She asked, even if she knew.

Harry waved his hand in front of the trunk then said "here, try to lift it again" She tried, but she couldn't, when she looked back at him he said proudly "_Redigo Pondus_, wandless and non-verbal"

"A weight reduction spell? I think you've bested me by far Potter, and you know I don't like that" She said, pretending annoyance.

"Oh, so sorry, but y'know, it really can't be helped" Harry replied smiling. Then he kissed her.

"Hermione! Harry! Would you mind coming here for a moment?" Gerard Granger's voice came from his study.

Both felt their stomachs do several back flips...knowing Gerard Granger, that couldn't mean anything good.

**A/N.- That's all for now (sigh I'm sort of getting tired of saying that). I expect you all know what's next right? REVIEW!!! Yup, plz do so on your way out, since it helps me improve, on one condition though...no flames, K? Well, I'll update as soon as I find time to write again, probably it'll be up by next week as usual (hope so).**

**Spell Meanings:**

**Phoenix Pactum Subcribo**.- Lat. Phoenixphoenix (y'all know that right?) Pactumcontract Subcriboto sign **"To sign the Phoenix contract"**

**Redigo Pondus**.- Lat. Redigoreduce Pondusweight **"Reduce Weight"**

**OK, now Ibris out!**


	19. New Confrontations

**A/N.- Hello there! I'm pretty happy with you, my readers, because thanks to you the record of reviews for one chap has been broken. The previous record had been of 17 reviews in chapter 10, but now it is of 19 reviews in the last chapter, so here is a little reward: Another chapter! Hope you like it.**

Disclaimer.- exasperated sigh

**Chapter 19.- New confrontations.**

Harry and Hermione were standing outside Gerard Granger's office, looking rather nervous, and then Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open. There was Mr. Granger, sitting behind his desk, typing on his personal computer, but he raised his eyes to look at them when they came through.

"Come in, take a seat" He motioned them in a well-practiced fashion, since he always did this with his patients.

"What is it dad?" Hermione asked pretty nervous.

"Well, I only want to know, and I ask you to be honest, why did you really propose to Hermione, Harry?"

"I told you already Mr. Granger, I love your daughter very much, and I really am willing to share the rest of my life with her"

"I'll believe you, but have this in mind; if you break her heart, I'll break your neck" Mr. Granger threatened.

"DAD!"

"It's OK 'Mione, I wasn't planning on doing so anyway, so I guess my neck is safe" Harry said comfortingly, even if he was pretty scared about having his neck broken by his father-in-law.

"Anyway…dad, I really don't want you to say that again" Hermione said, threateningly.

"Don't worry, that was a one-time warning, yet, I hope he keeps to it" Her father replied.

"I will sir"

"OK, now, Hermione, I trust you REALLY are not pregnant" He demanded now.

"Of course I'm not dad, and you heard him" She said, motioning at Harry "Even if I was, he'd take care of me."

"I'm just concerned, because, even if you got married now, neither of you have finished school, and even less have you gotten a job."

"Don't you worry about money dad; I already told you Harry's the richest wizard in all Great Britain. He inherited the Potter's family fortune when he was orphaned, he inherited the Black family fortune less than two years ago, and earlier today he received one ninth of the Dumbledore family fortune."

"Dumbledore? Wasn't that the name of your death head…"

"Yes dad" Hermione cut rather aggressively, since Harry still was a bit touchy about the subject. "But in his will he stated that one third of his fortune would go to Hogwarts, another third would go to the Order of the Phoenix and the other third…"

"Was divided between myself" Harry cut her "Hermione, and the Weasleys"

"And how much would that be?" Mr. Granger asked, surprised that his daughter had inherited a small fortune (he hoped) from a wizard completely unrelated to her by blood.

"We're not certain, but the ninth that went to the Weasleys was enough for them to go from poor to middle-high class, according to Ron and Ginny, and they're a couple and 2 children now"

"I see, but where did you store your money sweetheart?"

"Well, we didn't store it at the moment because when we reached the atrium to either convert it to Pounds and store it in my bank account; or open my own vault, the attack began"

"THE WHAT?" Gerard Granger bellowed

"W-we forgot to tell them right?" Harry asked nervously

"I guess" Hermione replied, letting out a small nervous laughter.

"Mr. Granger, if you please calm down, I'll explain everything" He huffed, but sat down anyway to listen to this. "Well, as Hermione already said, we were coming out of my meeting, our meeting…" He corrected, remembering the meeting also concerned Hermione "…but when we reached the atrium of Gringotts, there was a loud explosion from outside, and when we went to look, there were around 10 Death Eaters…Voldemort's followers…destroying everything"

"Did this have anything to do with you Harry?" Mr. Granger then asked.

"Well, no, I don't think so, they didn't know we were there until the moment when we surrounded them"

"Surrounded?"

"Yes, they were caught off-guard by Ron's twin brothers, who own a shop in the alley and decided to stay and fight, and then we backed them up, efficiently surrounding the Death Eaters"

"But that was dangerous"

"Apparently they weren't among the highest-ranked, so that made it easier, besides the same twins had already called some members of the Order of the Phoenix for backup." Harry continued.

"What happened?"

"We battled for some time on our own, until Neville and Luna arrived to help, giving us the upper hand in the battle" Hermione continued. "No one died, but there were several broken bones and KO's from both sides, then Dementors arrived…"

"What the hell are those?"

"They are former guards of the Wizarding prison" Harry explained. "But they joined Voldemort last year."

"Luckily we were both there…" Hermione continued, briefing her father on the topic of Patronuses. "…but since there were too many, we both passed out from exhaustion" She finished

"Then the Order arrived, secured the Death Eaters, and that's when 'Mione decided to come and check on you"

"I see. Well, even if it was dangerous I'm just glad that both of you are safe and here…but why did you leave earlier?"

But before any of them could answer, Jane Granger opened the office door. "Done with the Inquisition trial Gerard?" She asked playfully

"'Bout a while ago"

"Good, now, come on; give them some time in private"

"Just a sec dear" She left and then Mr. Granger turned around to look at them. "Well, I can't stop you from doing anything, just make sure that neither we nor Lily find out, OK?"

"Sure dad" Hermione replied, blushing again.

"Good, now, get the hell out of here, I'd suggest you go outside, but it's getting dark"

They got up and left the office, thankful that the 'Inquisition trial', as Mrs. Granger had called it, was finished, but Mr. Granger, it was getting dark, so it was around 8:00 p.m. In the distance they could hear Lily arguing with her mother that it was already time to sleep, but she was sleepy at all.

"That's what she gets for oversleeping like that" Hermione said.

"Yeah, hope it doesn't happen to us"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's been a friggin' long day, and I'm exhausted…I wouldn't be surprised if I slept 'till tomorrow's late afternoon" Harry stated.

"Ha, and you think I'll let you do that?" Hermione replied.

"You might as well, since you love me"

"Well, even if I did, most likely Lily wouldn't, she's an early riser"

Harry groaned, but followed Hermione into her room. She locked the door and added some spells to it, then turned to him.

"You know, the fact that we can't go outside, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, what do you think?" She said, approaching him, and kissing him passionately.

"Well, umm…I guess I don't have anything against a little fun" Harry replied smiling, while she undid the buttons of his shirt…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Next day Harry and Hermione were woken up by several knocks on the door at about 9:00 a.m. They woke up, smiled at each other, kissed then got up; Harry opened the windows of both rooms, conjured some clothes of his across the windows and dressed, while Hermione changed in her wardrobe. They undid the spells they had placed on the door and greeted Lily.

"Why don't you open, I've been knocking for hours"

"Lil…that was less than five minutes" Hermione replied.

"Well, you didn't reply anything"

"Right, sorry dear" She bent down and kissed her little sister's forehead. "Now, what did you come to tell us?"

"That daddy and mommy want to tell you something, to the two of you"

"OK, we're coming now, c'mon Harry"

Harry nodded and followed, carrying Lily downstairs again. He just couldn't deny that he found Hermione's little sister cute, and enjoyed carrying her around.

"Good morning sweetheart" Mrs. Granger greeted Hermione "Morning Harry" Then she addressed her soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Morning mom"

"Morning Mrs. Granger"

"Good morning" Mr. Granger walked in to the foyer. "Well, listen up the three of you; Jane and I are going to be gone for today and probably tomorrow"

"First Minnie and Harry, now you and mommy?" Lily complained. "Not fair"

"Hey, what's wrong Lily? We can have fun the three of us" Harry assured her.

"Why d'you have to go?"

"Well, my boss called us for a congress out of town, but we expect we won't be needed all the time…in case we were, we'd be out for around five days." Mr. Granger briefed.

"There's food in the fridge, and some money in the drawer, in case you don't want to cook. PLEASE don't leave Lily alone in the house, and take good care of yourselves." Mrs. Granger instructed. "Hermione, you know the rest"

"Yes mom, don't worry" Hermione assured.

"OK, take care, have fun, see you in a while" Mr. Granger said, giving each of his daughters a kiss on the forehead and Harry a handshake. Mrs. Granger gave the three of them a hug and a kiss each on the forehead.

They waved as the Grangers left, giving them a bit more space, except for Lily. When they disappeared from view, Hermione turned to Harry and asked

"So…what do you want to do?"

"First of all, have breakfast" He added, remembering he had just woken up, and hadn't had breakfast yet.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a growl from her stomach betrayed her, making Harry laugh. "I guess breakfast it is, are you hungry Lily?" The little girl, still in Harry's arms, nodded. "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen"

So they did. They decided to check the fridge and cupboards for food, and then vote on what they wanted. Lily voted for pancakes, and Harry seconded her, Hermione said she'd be fine with a bowl of cereal. Harry and Lily won, so Harry cooked pancakes, surprising both girls with his cooking ability.

"Harry, I didn't know you could cook so well" Hermione complimented.

He shrugged "Cooking the Dursleys' breakfast for years has its advantages, but to be honest, I enjoyed much more making breakfast for you two than for them"

"Who're the Dursleys?" Lily asked curious.

"My guardians, Aunt Petunia is my mother's sister, Uncle Vernon is her husband, and they got a son, Dudley"

"Are they nice?"

"As nice as Josh, Mike and Roxanne" Harry pointed, remembering the incident from the day before.

"That bad?" She sounded surprised.

"U-huh, pretty mean" He said, then asked playfully "Are you gonna eat that?" He made to grab a piece of Lily's pancake when she swatted his hand.

"Of course I am!" She said, pretending to be annoyed, but smiling.

"Well, hurry, so we can go somewhere" Hermione said.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked curious again, yet eager.

"Dunno, really. Why don't you two choose?" Harry proposed, since he didn't know the town.

"Park!" Lily shouted. Hermione backed her sister up, admitting she enjoyed the place.

"The park it is…but before you have to finish your breakfast" Harry reminded her, and the little girl hurried up.

"I'm done"

"Now go wash your teeth, young lady"

"Minnie!" Lily pouted.

"'Mione's right Lily, go on, I'll catch up with you when I finish the dishes" He said, turning to face the sink.

"Absolutely no, you made breakfast; I'll do the dishes" Hermione interrupted him "Besides, go and check on her…she cheats a lot when we go out."

"If you insist." Harry said, taking off the apron, and donning Hermione with it, wrapping her with his arms to tie it from behind and taking advantage of the little trip to kiss her neck.

Then he went to check on the little Granger, when he found her, she was indeed cheating. He then made sure she washed her teeth properly and proceeded to wash his own, being joined soon by Hermione.

"Cheater" He told her when she was done.

"Excuse me?"

"You used magic to wash the dishes" Harry said, grinning when he knew it was true. "Don't worry, it's OK."

Then they all took their respective showers (Hermione and Lily in their rooms' bathrooms and Harry in a guest bathroom) then headed for the park. It was quiet, since it was still 10:00 a.m. and nobody in their right minds got up so early the day after Christmas, except for several people who were exercising there. They let Lily head towards the swings and such; meanwhile they sat on a bench, close enough to keep an eye on her.

Then they saw a group of people they didn't really want to see at all: Josh, Mike and Roxanne.

"Dammit, hope they do nothing to Lily"

"They won't, of that I'm sure" Harry said, letting Hermione see the handle of "leadstag" (That was how Harry had named his revolver, since many characters from movies or books or such gave names to their weapons).

"You won't draw that here, will you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I hope I don't have to" He replied, but unfortunately, another conflict with that trio was in order.

Lily was playing in the slide, but when she reached the floor, the three were in front of her.

"Hullo Lily" Josh greeted with a false sweet voice.

"Go away" Lily replied.

"Or what?" Mike asked.

"You'll be in trouble" Hermione replied from behind them in the same false sweet voice.

The three of them were startled and turned around.

"Well, well, if it isn't bookworm and boyfriend here to the rescue of little flower-girl." Josh said.

"Good to see you too, Josh" Harry said coldly "Now, please leave Lily alone"

"Whoa! Not satisfied with the older one and now you're going for the little one? You disgust me" Josh said, then spat on the floor before Harry.

"Last warning Josh" Harry said, clenching his fists. "You don't want to be beaten like yesterday, do you?"

"You caught me off-guard" Josh replied, angry that one guy had beaten him and his cronies

"No, I didn't, if I'm not mistaken you gave me the first blow, which you actually missed" Harry said, enjoying the embarrassment shown in Josh's face. Hermione at the same time picked Lily up and held her safely. "And if you don't leave now, you'll get some"

"From you?"

"Nope, from the policeman over there" He said, pointing at a policeman who was passing.

"He'll do nothing" Josh replied.

"Then it'll be from me" Harry replied shrugging.

"Get him Mike"

"No way, I don't want to end on the floor again Josh" Dudley's look-alike said scared.

Josh sighed "I guess it'll be me and you huh Rox?"

"No Josh, it'll be only you, I wouldn't like to have a bullet shot at me" Roxanne said, backing off as well.

"Then it'll be me, couple of chickens you resulted" Josh said furiously.

"Couple of cautious people, you mean, they know when to back off" Hermione corrected.

"Shut up bookworm" Josh spat "Or you and your annoying sister will be first" He threatened drawing his knife.

Lily screamed at the sight of the metal blade, but Harry stood in front of them. "Wrong Josh, it's you against me, leave them alone"

"As you wish, you'll be first" Josh said, trying to stab Harry again, catching him off-guard.

Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and he moved aside, avoiding getting stabbed, but receiving a large but not deep cut in his abdomen, ripping his shirt.

"Shit, that blade sure is sharp" Harry said, groaning and placing a hand on his stomach.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted "Cover your eyes Lily" She instructed her sister, who obeyed immediately, burrowing her face on her sister's neck.

"Giving up so easily?" Josh asked mockingly.

"You wish" Harry replied defiantly.

Josh tried to stab him again, but this time he was expecting it. He parried the armed hand, and then spun on his place getting into a position suitable to hit Josh's ribs with his elbow, effectively zeroing. Josh groaned with pain and tried to stab him again, this time Harry took hold of his arm and disarmed him, Josh ending up on the ground again. Hermione picked up the knife.

Josh got up again, still refusing to be beaten by this kid. He now tried to punch Harry, getting him in the jaw, since he had turned around to check on Hermione and Lily. He staggered, but didn't fall, instead, he punched back, but Josh parried the blow, responding with one of his own. Harry got him first with a blow in the stomach, then lifted him and tossed him to the ground F-U style. When he was on the ground, groaning (he fell coccyx-first so the pain was too much to stand or even move) the policeman arrived.

"What the hell's going on here?" He asked.

"He –groan- he attacked me sir –groan-" Josh said from the ground.

"Is this true?"

"No sir, as a matter of fact, I defended myself, he tried to stab me"

"It is true sir; here is the knife he used"

"Who are you?" The cop asked Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Granger, this is my sister Lily, and my boyfriend Harry"

"So you say he attacked you"

"Yes and threatened Hermione"

"I'll have to ask you four to come with me, here, help me lift him"

"W-where are we going s-sir?" Hermione asked scared.

"To the station round the corner."

She turned to look at Harry nervously, and saw him wave a hand around his waist, casting a concealment charm on his gun. Then they lifted Josh and headed towards the station, to have him and his cronies taken care of.

**A/N.- This is it for now. OK, I guess many of you were expecting the dad-talk from Mr. Granger, sorry if it didn't satisfy your expectations. Now, for those that don't know what F-U style means, F-U is WWE Raw superstar John Cena's signature move. If you wish to see it, just watch Cena fight, or go to YouTube and search "John Cena fu", you can watch a 12 second video where Cena uses F-U on Big Show (and that is saying something).**

**Well, hope you liked it, and I hope you review, perhaps we can reach 20 next time. Ibris out.**


	20. Unwanted Visitors

**A/N.- OK, here is another chapter, miraculously finished, and precisely on the day of the 3 month anniversary since the publication of the first chapter, whoot whoot!!! You see, I've been moving and packing several things that used to belong to my father's office, and lost most of my weekend doing so, besides, I got my cousin's visit, and had to get a research ready to be presented, which I did today, luckily it went well. OK, so, enough rambling, here is the chapter.**

**_WARNING: VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND DEATH PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER._**

Disclaimer: Y'know what goes here.

**Chapter 20.-**** Unwanted visitors.**

Harry and Hermione were pretty shocked by the prospect of joining a cop towards a police station, especially with Harry carrying a .45 caliber handgun, yet they thought that Josh should get what he deserved, so they followed the policeman. They were walking close together, since Josh stubbornly decided to walk by himself. Hermione was carrying Lily in her arms, the little girl was looking with fear at Josh and the cop, and Harry had a reassuring arm around Hermione's waist, and another one pressed against his abdomen, which still bore the cut. They reached the station, went to the desk of the cop and the questioning began.

"OK, so…Names?" He asked, then addressed Josh "Yours first"

"Why mine?" Josh asked aggressively

"Because I say so, a problem with that?" The cop replied aggressively as well.

"Whatever" Josh replied "Josh Rockbell" The cop wrote it down next to the word 'Agressor'

"Now, your names please" He addressed Harry and the Granger girls.

"Harry James Potter…" Harry began, and the cop suddenly stopped writing and made a surprised gesture, but continued almost immediately as if he had done no such thing "…Hermione Jane Granger and Lily Rose Granger"

"OK, now…"

They were asked to retell what had happened exactly, and the decided to begin with the aggressions from the day before, clearly leaving out the part of Harry's uncontrolled magical flaw and the one involving leadstag.

"Wait a damn minute" Josh interrupted when Harry began telling the incident of the current day "You said nothing about the fucking gun"

"What gun?" The cop asked

"Potter pointed a gun at me and threatened"

"Is it true?" The cop asked the wizards.

"Minnie" Lily called, beckoning her sister closer, and then whispered "I need to go the bathroom"

"_Blessed luck, she won't know about leadstag now"_ Hermione thought, then asked the cop for the bathroom and led her sister there, while Harry argued about the gun being for the sole purpose of self-defense, using Law as backup, and pointing out that it was just for scaring Josh away, since the gun was unloaded at the time, and he refused to leave them in peace. He then proceeded to explain that day's events, showing his cut abdomen and ripped shirt as proof, as well as the knife the cop had in his possession, since Hermione had handed it out to him.

"OK, now, this is what we're doing" The cop said finally "Young Potter made his point clear and got law on his side so Rockbell, you'll have to face a hearing to explain your actions, I'll have to ask you and miss Granger to assist as well, Potter, if you could tell her"

"Sure sir"

"In the next couple of days, you'll be receiving the citatory for the hearing. I hope I can make it happen before you return to school."

"Thanks sir" Harry assured, in that moment Hermione and Lily arrived. "Any trouble?" He asked.

"None at all, just a bit to find the bathroom" Hermione replied. Lily approached Harry and hugged his arm, when she let go, Harry picked the girl up and sat her on his lap.

"Anything you want to add?" The cop asked.

"No sir, I don't" Harry assured, Hermione backed him up. Josh couldn't seem to find words.

"Well then, you may go" He dismissed them. The wizards and Lily left, Josh followed them. When they were a good distance from the station, Josh turned Harry around and hit him square in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for this Potter, I swear you'll pay" He said leaving.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah, but he'll pay for that one" He said, getting up, and Lily hugged him by the waist. "Hey Lily, don't worry, I'm OK" He said, running a hand through her golden hair.

"I want to go home" Lily whispered.

"OK, let's go" Harry said, picking her up and kissing her cheek, she immediately buried her head on Harry's neck.

"You don't really have to do that you know" Hermione told him.

"It's OK, I enjoy it. Not that I got to be close to small kids every day back at the Dursleys', and even less at Hogwarts" He replied, holding the little girl safely and started walking.

The three of them returned to the Granger house in complete silence. When they got there, Harry took Lily to her room, and when he returned, Hermione was dialing a phone number.

"Who're you callin' 'Mione?"

"My dad" She replied "Hello? Dad?" she spoke at the phone speaker "Yes, it's me…no, we're OK, well…not exactly OK, you remember the Rockbells? ...Well, their son…no, not Kevin, Josh…yes, him, well…no, he went farther this time…calm down dad…"

She kept talking to her father for another good 15 minutes, explaining the attack, and when she finished, she turned to Harry and said "They can't return, they are indeed needed there for the full event"

"So, we're on our own…" Harry said, but suddenly Hermione had caught him in a very tight hug and whispered in his ear

"This is the third time you risk your life for me, you shouldn't Harry"

"I do so because I want to do it, you're the most important thing in my life, baby" He whispered back.

"Thanks Harry, you don't know what it means to me to see someone protect and help me…especially after 11 years of being hated by everyone, save my own family."

"Well, you got me" He said, pulling back enough to give her a soft, but meaningful kiss, when he pulled apart he said "and you won't lose me, of that I'm sure"

"Th-thanks Harry" She said sobbing, and kissed him again.

----------------------------------------------------

"Minnie! Harry!" they heard Lily call them from her room, one day before their parents arrived home.

"Coming Lil!" Hermione replied, when they got there she asked "What's wrong Lily?"

"Who are those men outside the house?" She asked, pointing at her window.

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks, nodded and peered out of the window. Certainly there were about five Death Eaters, cloaked and masked, surrounding the house.

"We have to get out of here" Hermione said hurriedly.

"It's too late 'Mione" Harry replied, we'll have to fight them, but I wonder how…" His question was cut by a huge explosion coming from the foyer, where the Death Eaters had blasted the door. "Such manners, they don't even knock" Harry said angrily, withdrawing his wand and loading leadstag with 6 non-magic bullets. Hermione bit her lip, and then gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and said "for luck"

"Minnie! What was that?!" Lily asked fearfully

"Bad guys. Hide Lily" Hermione commanded her sister. The small girl obeyed.

"C'mon Harry, we need to take 'em out, do whatever is needed" Hermione told him.

"I hope we don't get badly hurt, but that they die" Harry said darkly.

They then heard a familiar voice coming out of the foyer "Come out, come out, wherever you are Potter" It was Lucius Malfoy

"If you surrender your mudblood and her little sister won't get hurt" Another voice called. It was Vincent Crabbe senior, even if the teens didn't know his voice.

Hermione looked terrified "How do they know about Lily?" She asked with a thread of voice.

"We'll get them, I told you I won't let you or Lily get hurt…HIDE LILY" He said seeing the small girl peeking out of the wardrobe door, she immediately darted back in and locked the door.

The two teenagers left the room, praying that the little girl inside was unharmed after the battle, and went wands at the ready to face the Death Eaters. Harry had previously sheathed the gun, but had it at hand, not concealed beneath his shirt.

When they reached the stairway, a Death Eater spotted them, but before he could alert the rest, he got hit by a silencing charm cast non-verbally by Hermione. The tracked down a couple of more steps silently, before being spotted by Lucius.

"THERE THEY ARE! HIT THEM, BUT REMEMBER THE DARK LORD'S ORDERS!" He bellowed at his fellows.

-----Flashback-----

Voldemort was seating in a dark throne-like chair, and was expecting someone. Lucius Malfoy came through the door, rather battered, but alive and fearful.

"Come in Lucius" Voldemort's cold voice rang through the room, while the Death Eater bowed low in front of his master. "I'm disappointed, Lucius, you couldn't take on five teenagers"

"Bu-but My Lord" Malfoy began

"Silence!" Voldemort cut him "I'd kill you right away, but you don't deserve it, instead, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. We received information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Go and capture him, DON'T hurt him. You can kill anyone else, or do as you please" He said

"I s-swear, I'll capture Potter My Lord. Th-thanks for the o-opportunity" He said relieved.

"But be warned, if you get captured, I'll let you rot in Azkaban" The Dark Lord threatened.

Lucius Malfoy bowed even lower before leaving his master's chamber. He had managed to escape from custody, but had lost several trusted Death Eaters in the battle at Diagon Alley. He still had Crabbe, Goyle (who were far cleverer than their sons, yet kind of idiotic) and a couple of lower-rankers to assist him, so he rounded him, received the location from Pettigrew and departed right away.

"So I just have to capture Potter, then I can get the little Mudblood for a little fun, then kill her and her small sister" He said to himself, checking the information he had received, including the description of the house and the information on the Grangers.

-----Flashback ends-----

Spells were being exchanged from both ends, but it seemed the Death Eaters were only throwing stunners and other low-power curses at the teenagers, while they tried to shoot something slightly more powerful at them. Suddenly a wide gash appeared on the wall behind them, where Harry's head had been moments ago, earning the caster a punch from Malfoy

"REMEMBER OUR ORDERS GOYLE, CAPTURE POTTER; KILL LATER" Lucius bellowed.

"OK, I got you sir" Goyle replied, casting minor curses again.

Harry decided to slip on the shield gloves he had gotten at the twins' shop, and when he saw a jet of red light about to reach him, coming from a triumphant looking Crabbe, he outstretched his left hand, forcing the spell back at its caster, zeroing immediately. He then bounded the KO'd Death Eater.

"Head up and split, mind Lil's room" Harry instructed Hermione, who nodded and darted back upstairs.

Harry remained for a half minute more, trying to fend off the aggressors, to buy her more time; when they were about to reach him, he apparated into the foyer. Goyle noticed him and called one of the other Death Eaters to follow him back downstairs, while the other one followed Lucius upstairs to chase Hermione.

The two Death Eaters sped back downstairs, still trying to zero a curse on Harry, who deflected them all using his gloves and wand. When Goyle was exposed, Harry cast a trip jinx that zeroed on him, forcing him to roll down the stairs, breaking his nose, some ribs and a leg. The other Death Eater was hit by a rather strong disarming curse that slammed him on the wall behind, stunning him momentarily.

Harry apparated back upstairs and dashed towards Hermione's room, where he found her resting her back against a wall, with a gash on her abdomen and left arm that was bleeding badly; she was disarmed. The other unknown Death Eater was stunned on the floor, besides the towering figure of Lucius Malfoy, which was pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Now, little miss mudblood, you will die" He said, raising his wand, but stopped when he heard Hermione say with a weak and trembling voice "Ha-Harry" Her eyes were focused on something behind him. He turned around at the same time as Harry yelled "_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ and slashed the air with his wand. He received the blow in the chest, giving him two large and deep cuts, one across the stomach, and the other one going from his left shoulder down to the beginning of his right leg. He fell to the floor groaning with pain.

Harry approached him, keeping away his wand and unsheathing leadstag. He used his left hand to remove the mask, while a furious wind blew inside the room, blowing the wand away from the wounded wielder, so he was in pain and defenseless now. Lucius Malfoy's eyesight was now blurring, he was losing blood fast, and his wounds not only seared, but they burned as well, he felt a lot of pain through all his body, and his breath was faltering. He managed to focus enough to see Harry looking down at him, with a hateful and murderous look.

"Now, Lucius, you'll receive your punishment for messing with me, Hermione, and her family." Harry announced, with hate clear in his voice. He pointed leadstag at Lucius's head and pulled the trigger, a small explosion echoed through the house, and a bullet pierced the Death Eater's head, killing him instantly. He then ran to Hermione, and knelt beside her, dropping the gun to the floor.

"Hermione, talk to me love, please, say something" He said, with tears in his eyes, the wind still blowing hard.

"Ha-Harry, I-I'm sorry" She fought to speak.

"No, don't be, please, you have to live, I love you, I don't want to lose you" He said, tears of desperation running down his cheeks.

Hermione raised her hand and placed a finger in front of Harry's lips, she then caressed his cheek. Finally her hand fell, and she closed her eyes.

"No, 'Mione, no, talk to me" He said, desperately. He could feel her magic pulsing, but waning. He then looked at the doorframe, just to find the other unknown Death Eater looking at him, then disappearing towards Lily's room.

Harry was completely enraged, his thoughts were divided, he didn't want to lose Hermione, but he didn't want Lily hurt either, so he picked leadstag up and headed to the smaller girl's room, in time to see the Death Eater facing the inside of Lily's walk-in wardrobe, and the girl crying, cornered. Then he saw a jet of red light cast at the little girl, who cowered in fear, but outstretched a hand, deflecting the attack at the aggressor. The Death Eater fell back thanks to the power of his own curse, while Lily fainted. The Death Eater had lost his mask and hood, but Harry still didn't know who he was; he was about to stand up, when he received a kick square in his nose, that broke it and forced him back to the ground, then Harry started hitting his face many times, pouring his rage in every blow he delivered. At a certain point, the Death Eater passed out, but Harry used _Rennervate_ on him, just to levitate him wandlessly, pressing him to the wall, several feet from the ground, gasping for air, since Harry was involuntarily, yet not unwillingly, choking him magically.

"Shame on you…attacking a small girl that can do nothing to defend from you" He said, tsking, and shaking his head. "Now, you'll receive your punishment" He said, withdrew leadstag, pointed it at the Death Eater and emptied the second charge, taking the second life of the day. He then went to check Lily; she seemed to have fainted from the shock; her vital signs were steady, but he didn't feel any magic irradiating from her. He picked her up and headed for Hermione's room. He still felt her weak magic irradiating, but it was still waning. He sat beside his unconscious fiancée and placed an arm around her, making her head rest on his shoulder, and then rounded all the strength he had left in him and concentrated with all his might on Apparating to St. Mungo's atrium. The last magical sound filling the house was that of a crack.

Harry felt that dreaded sensation of Apparition, and when he touched ground again, his strength left him and he blacked out right there.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Healer Assayya, we need you here please…This doesn't look good…check on the other two" These were some of the random phrases that reached Harry's ears, but he didn't manage to understand their meanings, until he tried to open his eyes. "Healer Assayya, he's waking up!" He heard someone say, a female.

He opened his eyes, and everything was blurry; when he regained focus, he was in a lot of pain, and several people in green robes were looking at him, they were healers.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked angrily.

"Mr. Potter, I am Healer Raphael Assaya, and I am in charge of you and the other ones you brought here" a middle-aged healer informed. "How are you feeling?" He asked kindly.

"I'm damn fine, how's Hermione?"

"So the older girl's name is Hermione?" He asked.

"So it seems; how is she?" Harry asked back, coldly, but managing to control his temper.

"Well, that wound was dangerous, several more minutes and she didn't make it…luckily you brought her on time. She'll be OK"

"Thanks for that." Harry replied, a huge boulder vanishing from over him. "How's Lily?"

"You mean the smaller girl?" Harry nodded, rolling his eyes for himself "She is OK, she passed out from exhaustion, but she regained consciousness about an hour after you got here." The healer informed.

"How long has it been since we arrived here?" Harry asked.

"Around five hours, Mr. Potter, it is 10:30 in the night" The healer replied.

"Harry!" A little girl's voice called, while something not so heavy landed over him, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Hey, Lily" He said, hugging back the small girl "Are you OK?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared, I don't know where am I…I want my mommy and daddy" The girl said, she was clearly altered.

"Hey, hey, it's OK Lily, it's OK" Harry said, rubbing small circles on the girl's back, trying to calm her "We're at a magical hospital, we're all OK here. We're safe"

"What happened? I'm scared, who were the bad guys in the house?" She asked sobbing.

"Shh, shh, no Lily, don't remember that" Harry said, wishing to forget himself.

He spent a good part of an hour trying to calm down the little girl, until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He then stood up, with his muscles aching, and settled the small girl in his bed, kissing her forehead before facing the healers.

"Hey, excuse me Mr. …"

The healer chuckled "It's Assaya, I know, it's hard to remember"

"Mr. Assaya, right, where is Hermione"

"She's over there, but you can't see her yet, she is a bit weak at the moment" The doctor said sternly "Besides, I need to ask you a few questions"

"Alright then" Harry said, heaving a sigh.

He was questioned by the Healer about how they had received those injuries, he was also asked to retell whatever he remembered about the fight. After another half hour, Harry was dismissed. He went to the ward where the Granger girls were taken care of, conjured a chair and sat beside Hermione's bed, and fell asleep holding her hand and crying silent tears, blaming himself for the two girls landing there and the Granger residence getting damaged.

**A/N.- So, here it is. Another rather violent chapter (not for little kids, if you didn't notice). Well, sorry if you didn't like, but I sort of started typing it and got carried away, and here's the final result.**

**Now, on to merrier things, I'm sorry as well about the F-U from the chapter before, I can see some of ya didn't like it, but some others did... Well, since the goddamn e-mail alerts are STILL not working, and I want to reply several reviews, sorry staff, but I'll do it here, since it's your fault I can't reply properly.**

**Yay!!!!!!!.-Yup, you've posted in every chappie, so you deserve some recognition, but plz leave your e-mail next time so I can reply, K? By the way...CENA RLZ!!!**

**SwishAndFlick31.-Well...umm...dunno...I guess I replied properly to you...by the way...you didn't predict anything last time, hehehe, but you made me laugh as usual. grin**

**MinariRiu.- Glad you like my story, and well, since I write it as it goes, I dunno when it'll end, but I guess it'll be a long while from here yet.**

**Now, generally, thanks to y'all for reading this one and "It's just a game", those that haven't, read it and review, onegai...same for this chap.**

**OK, a little something more from this looong A/N (don't quit on me now, you're almost done)**

**Name Meanings/Reasons:**

Rockbell.- Taken from FullMetal Alchemist (as in Winry Rockbell, Ed's Mechanic...FMA RLZ!!!)

Kevin.- Random name.

Raphael.- Hebrew "God has healed/God's healer" Fitting name for a healer...besides that's my name!!!! Wide grin

Assayya.- Hebrew. "Healer" Again, fitting surname for a healer. Cultural fact of the day: This is one of the probable origins of the name of the Jewish tribe of the "Esenians"

**Now, go and review, my readers. Ibris out and about. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE!!!! IMPORTANT NOTE THERE!!!!!**


	21. Release and Return

**A/N.-Hello!!! Here's one a bit delayed, calmer chapter for you. It took a little longer than usual thanks to all my final projects and the few final exams I've presented...lucky for me there's only one week of exams left for me before I get 3 looooong months of summer break, so I expect I'll be updating regularly by then, now please enjoy this.**

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

**Chapter 21.-**** Release and Return**

Harry woke up next day sitting in the same chair by Hermione's bedside, just to find her still lying unconscious. He got up, whispered that he was sorry, kissed her forehead and went to check on the smaller girl. She was in her bed, fully awake.

"Hello Lily" Harry greeted the small girl with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Harry" The little girl replied "How's Minnie?"

"Still in bed, but don't worry, she'll be alright" He assured, trying to convince himself of that on the process. A couple of minutes later, Healer Assayya entered their ward to check on them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter"

"Morning Mr. Assayya"

"How are you both?"

"Fine" Both replied in unison, Lily in a shy voice.

"How's Hermione?"

"Still unconscious"

"I see…mind if I check her?" He asked Harry

"It's your job" Was his reply. When he was checking her, a question burst in Harry's mind "Umm…Mr. Assayya" He called and the healer turned to him "Is it OK if Lily and I leave the hospital for a moment?"

"Sure…as long as you come back"

With that Harry lifted Lily and left the room. They walked towards a fireplace and he instructed Lily to cover her face and not look until he told her it was safe to do so. The girl buried her face on his neck as he took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, stepped in and said clearly "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". He then appeared in the twins' office, startling both redheads.

"Harry!" They both said at the same time. "You scared us mate, anyway, what do we owe the pleasure?" Fred continued

"Well, I came to check on you guys…seems you repaired the shop quickly."

"Yeah, it wasn't as beaten up as the shops closer to the Cauldron" One of the twins said.

"Who's the little princess?" The other one asked

"Umm…Lil, it's safe to look now" Harry said, and the girl uncovered her face to look at the twin redheads. "Fred, George, this is Lily Rose Granger, Hermione's younger sister"

"Hello" The twins replied in unison "Nice to meet you" One of them continued.

"Umm…nice to meet you too" Lily replied shyly.

"Hey guys, we really need to go, gotta get some muggle money at Gringotts" Harry said and then left the shop. Several of the shops were still in ruins, but Harry turned right into the bank. In the atrium he located Griphook and called him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Griphook, I need you to convert 500 galleons into muggle Pounds"

Griphook led them to a counter where they performed the transaction, handing Harry 2500 pounds in different value notes. Then they headed for the twins' shop again to use their fireplace to floo to the hospital. They checked on Hermione to find out she was recovering steadily, and left the hospital through the guest entrance to find a phone booth, on the way…

"Lily, are you OK? You've been very quiet lately" Harry asked concerned

"I'm fine, just a little scared."

"It's OK to be scared" Harry replied "One person told me that it's for fools not to be afraid" He continued, remembering Lupin's words back in third year.

Lily chuckled "Harry…why did that baddie throw a light at me that bounced back at him?" She asked curiously.

"Well, let me be honest…he tried to hurt you" Lily gasped "But I really don't know why did it bounce back when you outstretched you hand. I'd say you made a magical shield, but I don't feel any magic in you" Harry added, frowning. "Well, here we are" He added when they reached the booth. "Lily, do you know any of your parents' cell phone number?" The small girl nodded as Harry dropped a few coins into the phone, and then he dialed the number the small girl told him. He waited and several waiting tones later, he heard Gerard Granger's voice.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Granger? Thank God, it's Harry here"

"Harry?! Good to hear you, what's going on"

Harry tried to explain the incident to Mr. Granger, but then decided that they should meet at a cafeteria close to the hospital, since they were on their way back and were precisely in London. Half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Lily and himself were sitting at a table in said café with the first two listening at Harry, both crying.

"Where's my Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked some time later.

"See the out of business clothes boutique right across the street?" Harry asked, the elders nodded. "It is a disguise…that is actually St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that's where Hermione is"

"Can you take us there?" Mrs. Granger asked with a look of hope.

"I guess…I mean Lily was with me inside it, so I guess you can get in too" He replied, shrugging. Then the four crossed the street and Harry recalled Tonks talking to a manikin two years ago. He approached it and said clearly "We are here to see Hermione Jane Granger" The other three were confused by this, since they had never seen anyone do that before, but Harry motioned them across the wall, and soon they were at the hospital's atrium. He then walked them towards the ward where Hermione was. They then rushed towards the bedside to check on their daughter, and Harry left them alone. When he was in the hallway, a nurse spoke to him.

"Mr. Potter" She called, and when the teen turned to look at her she continued "Minister Scrimegour wishes to see you right now"

"So I'm important enough to be seen by him personally, but he gives a shit about a muggleborn huh? Tell Scrimegour he can go to hell for all I care" Harry still despised the minister.

"Well" A deep voice said behind him "He heard you" Harry turned around to see the Minister for Magic standing before him.

"Well, sir, what do I own the pleasure of you stopping by?" He asked coldly.

"Well, I was here intending to check on you and Miss Granger and to have Auror Tonks here make you a few questions"

"Where is she?" Harry asked

"I'm here Harry" She replied, coming down the hallway with Lupin beside her.

"Hey Tonks, Moony" He greeted shaking their hands in turn "Care to join me in the tea room?" He proposed, and the other two nodded, following him out of Scrimegour's sight. When they reached the room, they sat on a table where Tonks proceeded with the standard witness questioning and Harry helped. When she told him they were off the record now, Lupin asked him.

"Now, what did really happen cub? That hole in Lucius Malfoy's head was no spell product"

"No, it wasn't, he was killed by Muggle weaponry" Harry replied, unsheathing leadstag and briefing them on what he knew about handguns. He then proceeded to tell them where he had gotten the gun after they swore to tell no one.

"But wasn't it supposed to be a surprise for Voldemort?" Lupin asked "Now he will know you have one"

"Doubt it, his Death Eaters attacked a muggle household, so it was probably there by chance" Harry replied, feeling his scar burn, and after flinching, he smirked. "That idiot forgot to use Occlumency and just let me know he found out about his failure, and is not the least bit happy about it…he'd kill Lucius if he wasn't already dead"

"You sometimes freak me out cub…" Lupin replied to this new information.

"Umm…Moony…Tonks, I got a favor to ask you"

"Whatever you need Harry" Tonks replied.

"D'you think you could help me repair what they did at the Grangers' house?" At their surprised expressions he added "The worst things are a little blood on the floor and the blasted front door, they only fired stunners"

After they relaxed a bit they agreed, and left to inform the Grangers, giving them more time to be with their daughters.

---------------------------------------------------------

When they returned an hour later, the Grangers were on the waiting room, since visiting hours were now over. When they saw him arrive, Jane went straight to hold Harry in a tight hug.

"Thank you Harry" She said, slightly crying. "Thanks for saving my daughter"

When they pulled away, Harry was puzzled "Wait, you're thanking me after I destroyed part of your house and exposed your two daughters to danger?"

"Yes we are Harry, because you tried to protect them" Gerard intervened "And, even if our Hermione is injured, she's alive thanks to you, and so is Lily" He motioned at the small girl, who had her arms wrapped around Harry's waist. "You are a responsible man, and despite the danger this represents, I am glad to consent your engagement…even if that is just a formality nowadays" He said, catching Harry in a manly embrace.

"Thank you sir" He replied.

"Call me Gerard"

"Umm…OK…Gerard, thank you"

Seconds later a Healer came out of the ward and asked Harry to go inside, since Hermione had woken up and wanted to see him. When he entered, he saw Hermione sitting on the bed, smiling. He couldn't stop the tears from leaking as he approached the bed and held her hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Was the first thing he said, but just as she had done at the house, she placed a finger in front of his lips and said

"I know, you told me so back there" She said weakly "And you have nothing to be sorry for, I chose to help you, and if someone is to blame for my being here, it is me…"

"No, no it's not, it was Malfoy" Harry said "But it doesn't matter, he's gone now"

"Harry" She said, and as soon as he was about to say something, she caught his lips with hers in a meaningful kiss "Thank you love, you saved me, and that's what matters here"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was cleared two days and several visits (Mainly from the Weasleys) later and they were back in the now repaired house shortly afterwards. They came through the front door, and everything inside seemed like there never was a battle there. Jane went straight to making lunch in the kitchen, while Hermione, Lily and Harry went to their respective rooms, and Harry started packing the few things he had unpacked. Hermione caught him doing so, and she asked

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Packing" Harry replied and then added "I'm going to Grimmauld Place, I don't want to expose you and your family anymore" He said sadly. He didn't really want to leave Hermione, but he felt he should do so. Hermione walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You're doing no such thing you idiot" She said firmly "My parents want you here, so does Lily, and so do I"

"But…" He began.

"No buts Harry, you're going nowhere" She replied. Harry could see the determination in her eyes, so he decided not to argue further.

"Fine, I'll stay; besides, it's just a couple of days before we have to go back to Hogwarts anyway." He admitted shrugging.

After two uneventful days, the couple was on the train back to Hogwarts, along with several students that had passed the last week with their families, including Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. They found a compartment to themselves, and after locking it and adding the usual privacy charms (muffliato, silencio, Imperturbability and several others) they started discussing what they should do for the DA (the sub-group from the OOtP, not the defense group).

"First of all, I guess we should enhance the galleons, so not only I can send messages" Harry suggested, and Hermione said she'd look into it.

"Yeah, and have some sort of code-talk or something that only we understand" Ron suggested

"Ron…we're not MI-6" Harry replied with the usual response question from Ron, which Hermione imitated with her lips "What's MI-6?"

"MI-6 is one of the Muggle British Intelligence Agencies" Hermione explained to her muggle-ignorant friend "and it has been highly criticized because of its frequent use of code-talks and passwords…especially since James Bond"

(Guess what Ron's next question was…pretty sure you DID guess this one…) "Who's James Bond?" He asked with now both Harry and Hermione mimicking him

"Ron Weasley…you're a lost cause" Hermione said and sighed

"Hey don't blame him…" Ginny started

"Yeah, neither of us…" Neville continued, pointing at himself, Ginny and Luna "know who James Bond is either"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and Harry explained "James Bond is a British muggle fiction character created by Ian Fleming in the early fifties, and is supposed to be one of the top agents from MI-6."

"He is so popular that even nowadays they keep making muggle movies about him…the last one to be released two years ago was called 'Casino Royale', and it was pretty good, actually…"

"OK, OK, I get it now…no code-talk" Ron concluded, not understanding anything from the point where Hermione started talking about the movies

"That's too bad…I wanted to be our own James Bond" Harry said, pretending a disappointed look on his face.

"You wish Potter…" Hermione replied, pretty sure he wanted it just because of Bond's 'ability' to handle women, but decided not to mention that, or Ron would make sure the train ride was covered by a full Inquisition questioning session about the 007.

"Ok, ok, where were we?" Ginny asked, trying to get them back in track

"I believe we were talking about the DA" Luna reminded them.

"Yeah, but I guess we can't do much before we receive a briefing from 'M'" Harry said, in allusion to 007's boss, and hastily added "'M' is the codename of Bond's female boss…come to think about it, we could refer to McGonagall like that when talking about the Order, since McGonagall casually begins with an 'M'"

Hermione realized that as well, and agreed to it, just as Ron replied angrily "I thought there was going to be no code-talk" The couple shrugged. "Oh, well, whatever".

After debriefing others about their own weeks, it was turn for Harry and Hermione to retell for the umpteenth time the Death Eater attack at Hermione's house. When Harry reached the point of Malfoy's death, another fully expected question came from Ron…yet again mimicked by Hermione "What's a handgun?"

"This" Harry simply said, unsheathing leadstag. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of the revolver, as Harry explained exactly how it worked.

"Well…since I didn't understand a thing…" Ginny began "Why don't you show us exactly how it works" She finally proposed.

"Cover your ears" Was the only thing Harry instructed them before standing and aiming it at his own seat; when he pulled the trigger everyone was startled by both the explosion and the hole in the seat, immediately repaired by Hermione after extracting the bullet from it.

"Bloody hell Harry…don't do that again"

"Don't worry, I hope to not have to use it, except on Voldyshorts" Everyone laughed at the Dark Lord's nickname.

"But how will you make sure you don't miss?" Neville asked "I mean, I guess it's not the same as aiming a curse"

"No, it's not, besides this one is trickier, if you don't twist your elbow after you fire, it hurts, because of the power of the explosion" That was another thing he remembered from Metal Gear. "I suppose I'll have to practice aiming and use this when the time comes" He said extracting the box of bewitched silver bullets from his trunk. "These 6 here are bewitched to zero on the biggest source of Dark Magic that is in the direction they're shot"

"Besides, they could also be useful against something else" Luna added, when everybody had asked what that was she simply said "Werewolves"

It finally dawned in Hermione and she gasped "Of course! Harry…they're silver!" Harry remembered now that silver was effective against werewolves

"You're right, good thinking Luna" He said, hugging the girl in a friendly way, making her blush a bit.

"Hey we're almost there" Ginny announced.

They stepped out on the Hogsmeade station several minutes later, and proceeded towards the castle to meet their final semester in Hogwarts, the hardest of them all, since they'd hold N.E.W.T.s in June.

**A/N.-That was all for now...told you it'd be calmer, I mean...after killing 2 death eaters and knocking out another two, they deserved a bit of rest right? **

**In other news...In case anyone of you bothered to notice, Hermione said that the last 007 movie to be released was Casino Royale and that came out last year (2006). I KNOW that the trio's years at Hogwarts are 1991-1998, but since I've mentioned Metal Gear Solid 3 videogame several times, and that was released in 2004, I just decided to override that canon fact, although I'm completely aware of it.**

**Now...before you go and review as the nice and supportive readers you are, I'd like to make an ad here.**

**If you like both Harry Potter and FullMetal Alchemist, look for a crossover story by myself and my pal Ferchoumaru called (guess how...) Harry Potter and the FullMetal Alchemist, please read and review that one as well...onegai!!**

**Now, all this said, you know what to do. Ibris out.**


	22. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N.-Hello there! Here it is...a new chappie...sorry for the slightly longer than usual delay, but I had final exams (thankfully I passed all of them), and had had no time to write, and when they were done I decided to updated "Harry Potter and the FullMetal Alchemist" first (y'all are sooo mean, you'ven't read it) and then one of my dearest friends had a car crash (she's fine, but I had to go see her anyway). **

**SwishAndFlick31: Now, after patiently waiting for 8 chapters, here you go...she'll finally know. This chappie is for you.**

**Now, after some more time, here's the chappie, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Not my universe, no money being made...yadda, yadda...

**Chapter 22.-**** Unexpected Surprises**

The first three weeks happened pretty uneventfully; their classes were resumed, as well as Head Boy/Girl and Prefect duties for some of them. Even if they were certain that Hogwarts was well protected, Harry kept his handgun with him at all times, and concealing it was an easy feat now that he wore the loose Hogwarts robes.

The only extra activity involving one of the members of the DA since their arrival was Harry's constant visits to the Room of Requirements, which to his command transformed into a shooting range where he practiced his aim with the gun. It was during one of those practices that Hermione found him.

The door to the Room opened to reveal Hermione, who got startled and nearly deafened by the explosion sounds created by the Colt Single Action Army being fired, at the point of covering her ears and walking towards him.

"Harry" She called a mere feet behind him, but her call was silenced by the gunshots.

"HARRY!" She yelled this time, but it was barely audible; yet Harry heard her and stopped his shots, in part because he had just finished the 6th shot before he needed to reload. "Dammit, can't you do something about the noise? You're gonna go deaf here love" She said when Harry greeted her.

"Unfortunately not the safe way…a disadvantage of the revolvers: there's no suppressor for it" Harry said "And I don't really know about a silencing charm" He added, suddenly remembering he was a wizard.

"You're incorrigible" Hermione said.

"Sorry there love. Anyway, is there a reason for your visit?"

"Yeah, M needs us 007" She said, referring to the conversation they had had in the train.

"OK, let's go" He said…unable to come up with something to call Hermione, instead he cast a silencing charm on the gun and tried it…it worked.

When they reached the headmistress's office, they found the other four members already there.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Potter and Miss Granger…good." McGonagall said when she saw them. "Now, onto business" She said. She was used to going straight to the point.

"What is it headmistress?" Harry asked

"First of all, I want to make it clear, we're in Order business, so there will be no calling me Professor or Headmistress or anything. I'm still your superior thought, but I'd prefer you call me Minerva. You see, in the Order we call each other by our names or surnames."

"_Ok, that one was unexpected…and will take a little getting used to"_ Harry thought, then said "I understand…Prof-Minerva"

"Now…" She made to continue "Albus's portrait has let me in a little of what you were doing with him Potter, and got something to tell you"

All of the members of the DA switched their attentions instantly to the portrait, which began speaking right away.

"Thanks Minerva. Now…Harry, do you remember the items we discussed could be Horcruxes?" Harry nodded "Tell them to me please"

Harry recited what he knew now by heart "The locket of Salazar Slytherin, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Nagini, Voldemort's snake and an item from either Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw"

"Well, it seems we have one"

"WHICH ONE?" Harry asked, jumping from his seat and startling the others.

"The locket" Dumbledore said patiently "It was hidden in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Pace"

"Of course!" Hermione shouted behind them "How could I be so stupid? It was that locket we couldn't open while cleaning the house!"

"I remember it now! It was golden, with an S-shaped serpent on it" Ginny said.

"Now, Harry if you please call Kreacher"

Harry gave the portrait a 'Do-I-really-have-to?' look, but sighed and called "Kreacher"

The house elf immediately appeared carrying the locket and muttering under his breath. "Shut up" Harry commanded, truly sick of the elf's muttering (Hermione held her tongue when Harry commanded the elf) "Please give me the locket Kreacher" He said, extending his palm.

"Kreacher won't, Locket belongs to master Regulus, not the Potter Brat" The elf replied, clutching the locket harder.

"Kreacher, even if neither of us is happy with this, I am your master so please, give me the locket now"

"KREACHER WON'T, KREACHER WILL PROTECTS MASTER REGULUS'S LOCKET" He bellowed, and proceeded to place the locket on his neck.

All of a sudden the locket started shining, along with the house elf, whose eyes turned to red slits, and his voice became cold and full of hatred.

"Hahaha…foolish house elf! He surrendered his soul to me." The voice called "Such an inconvenient creature, but with decent amounts of magic nevertheless…"

Everyone was in complete shock about this display, Kreacher had activated the Horcrux by wearing it, and Voldemort's soul had taken over his body.

His eyes scanned the room, and landed in Harry, and he let out another cold laughter, that made everyone's hair stand on end "Ah…Harry Potter…so convenient of you to be here…now I can easily finish my job…" He announced and extended his hand, casting a jet of green light that headed towards Harry…the Killing Curse.

The next chain of events seemed to happen in slow motion. Everyone turned to look at Harry with shocked expressions; Harry bracing himself for the imminent impact, which never arrived; Hermione acting on instinct and pushing him out of the way, receiving the blow.

Then everything returned to normal speed. Hermione was shot backwards by a spell that never hit her; instead it started swirling around her, becoming golden at one point, shooting towards Harry, swirling around him as well, then becoming green once again and ricocheting back at its caster, hitting the terrorized Voldemort-elf, killing him immediately.

Hermione stood up as fast as she could, panting from the shock, and muttering "What the hell was that?"

"Wish I knew" Harry replied. "Professor, do you have any idea about what happened here?" He addressed the shocked portrait of Dumbledore.

"No, Harry…I'm afraid I have no explanation to what happened, but one thing I'm sure of: It was similar to what happened by the Black Lake last October"

"You mean…when I repelled Malfoy's Killing Curse?" Harry replied. The portrait merely nodded and smiled.

"But…but I don't get it" Hermione stammered "That time the spell only hit Harry and vanished, it didn't make the fireworks it did here"

"That's what I don't know, I'm afraid Miss Granger" The portrait admitted "This is something I never witnessed in life"

"But what happened to the elf?" Luna asked

"The horcrux must've activated when he wore it" Harry replied "So Voldemort's (-McGonagall, Neville, Ron and Luna shudder-) soul took the place of Kreacher's inside his body"

"A good deduction Harry, but I guess we should check the Horcrux to make sure it is no more"

"Well" McGonagall cut "There's a slight problem there Albus, no one knows how to do so" Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Ron, who was frowning.

"Umm…Pro-Minerva" He called, remembering the witch's request "Perhaps my brother Bill can help us with that…he keeps stumbling across dark objects in Egypt"

"Good idea Mr. Weasley, besides, right now he is with the order, so we can easily call him" She said and threw a pinch of floo powder to her fireplace and called "Bill, could you please come here?"

Moments later, the redheaded figure of Bill Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey, everyone" He greeted generally, but then he spotted his siblings "Hi Ginny, Ron" He greeted, hugging and kissing Ginny, and then embracing Ron. "What's up?"

"Bill" Harry began "D'you by chance know what a Horcrux is?"

"You know about Horcruxes?" Bill asked surprised

"Do you?" Harry asked back, even if he already knew the answer, judging by Bill's reaction.

"Well, of course I know…I come across loads of them, or attempts of, in the tombs of the Pharaohs"

"I see, well, we believe we stumbled across one"

Bill's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped "Wh-what? You have a Horcrux h-here? Who's s-soul is in it?"

"It belonged to Voldemort" Harry reported and everyone (save himself, Hermione and Dumbledore) shuddered "But Kreacher activated it, but got hit by his own killing curse…long story" He added when he saw Bill's inquisitive look "And we're not sure if it still is a Horcrux or not"

"You say he activated it and got himself killed?" He asked in wonder, the rest nodded "Well, I assume it is no more, but there's a quick spell to know for certain…what's the item?" He asked, and Harry pointed at the locket hanging from the lifeless elf's neck. Bill nodded and withdrew his wand "_Aperio Acerbus Anima_" The locket started rattling and then glowed blue. "Well, it seems I was right…this locket ain't a Horcrux anymore"

Everybody released a breath they ignored they were holding, and then Ron just said "Thanks bro"

"Not a problem" Bill said shrugging "But would you mind explaining to me what you said about the elf getting hit with its own curse?" He then asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Hermione began "We have no idea about what really happened but what we saw was…" She then proceeded to retell what they had witnessed, and when she had finished, Bill was just as clueless as the rest.

"Now…that's something…" Was the only thing he could say when she was finished. "Well…can't say I know something about this, so…unless there's something else I have to do here, I'm off"

"Thanks a lot Bill" McGonagall said "You can go now"

Said this, Bill took some floo powder and threw it at the fireplace, disappearing in the green flames.

"So that's it? That's all you called us for?" Neville asked, with the particular feeling that he, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had only been called as spectators.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom" McGonagall began "In fact, we didn't count with the fact that Kreacher would activate the locket, and we had called you in the hope that you could help us come across an idea to destroy it, but now the deed is done"

"Oh, I understand" Luna said smiling. "Poor elf, but I'm glad it was over quickly"

"Yeah, me too…but I'd prefer if there was an easy way to destroy them without sacrificing anyone" Ginny added, everyone nodded in agreement.

"We better look for it then" McGonagall stated "But for now, we better head for the Great Hall, since it's already dinnertime"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together, where they met Neville, Ginny and Ron at the table. Meanwhile they had breakfast, Ron overstuffed his mouth, as usual, but Hermione's reaction (that usually is telling him off or something similar) was completely different.

"Ronald Weasley, in the name of Merlin, stop doing that!" She shouted

"Whatfwongwiffat?" Ron said, not managing to pass his food down his throat.

Hermione suddenly stood up and left the Great Hall in quite a hurry.

"Well, that was nice of you Ron" Ginny told her brother before leaving behind her friend. She walked out of the Great Hall while she thought _"Judging by her expression…my bet to where she is can only be…"_ And just as she foretold, Hermione was in the lavatory room closest to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, are you here?" She asked openly at the room

"Yes" Came muffled out of the last closet, seconds later Hermione emerged through the door, looking rather pale.

"Hey, are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked with honest concern in her voice.

"Yes, it's just…the way your brother eats…"

"But you've seen him do so for what, 6-and-a-half years? Why did you feel sick all of a sudden?"

"Wish I…Oh my god…" She said, and dashed out of the bathroom.

"Wait…HERMIONE!" Ginny said, but Hermione had already disappeared round the corner. "Great…what do I tell the boys now?"

"What do you tell who Weasley?" Draco asked from behind her, startling her.

"Malfoy! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Yeah, whatever…what are you gonna tell who anyway?" He asked with sincere curiosity

"None of your business" Ginny replied coldly

"Oh well, whatever, but Potter will find out anyway"

"Find out what?" Harry's voice asked behind him

"Dunno, Weasley here is concerned about something but won't tell"

"Harry, it's Hermione…she just came out of the bathroom and dashed away, pretty shocked"

"Oh, no…" Harry said "We better find her" He all of a sudden remembered his almighty map, he withdrew it from his robes and said _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_ He then scanned the whole map for the dot labeled 'Hermione Granger', he found it.

"Shit…she's in the Hospital wing" He said and dashed out as well.

"Reckon we should follow him?" Malfoy asked

"Nah, we better leave them; let's check later if it's something bad"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the Hospital Wing, and luckily for her, Madame Pomfrey was there.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" She asked rather puzzled, it was more probable to see Harry there than Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey…I need a…a pregnancy test" She requested panting.

"What do you need one for?"

"To see if I'm pregnant duh!" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"No, no…what I meant was, why do you think you're pregnant?"

"Well, I had my last period about 6 weeks ago, and after 6 years of immunity to Ron's table behavior, all of a sudden seeing him makes me want to throw up…"

"I see…anything else?"

"Not so far…"

"OK, please drink this Miss Granger" She instructed, handing the girl a vial of blue potion, which she emptied immediately. "Now, here it goes…green stands for positive, red for negative, OK?" Hermione merely nodded. "Ready? _Aperio_!"

Hermione started glowing green, and after several seconds it faded.

"It can't be…it can't be…" Was everything she managed to say before the doors were opened and when she saw who was in the doorframe, Hermione fainted.

"…ne…one…'Mione, wake up…wake up love"

She recognized that voice, and that scent; she slowly opened her eyes and groaned before asking "Harry?"

"I'm here…what happened?"

Hermione dreaded saying what she was about to reveal, but she knew he would find out sooner or later, so she better said it now.

"Harry…I-I-I'm…" She couldn't say it.

"What is it love?"

"I'm pregnant" She blurted out, making Harry's eyes go wide in shock

"Y-you're…pregnant?" He asked, she only nodded "That's…that's just…" He didn't complete the sentence; instead he just kissed her lovingly.

"Wait…are…aren't you upset?"

"Why would I be?" He asked "I've hoped for a while now that someday we would have a child…the only thing is that I wanted it to be born when the war was over…" He said with a slight tinge of sadness in his voice. "But it's OK love"

Hermione felt a wave of relief pass through her body, he wasn't mad at her.

"Well, now that the news is given…would you like to know the gender?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Can we know already?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Sure, after the third week you can already know…good thing about magic" She informed "Well, you want to know or not?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "OK, then drink this" She handed Hermione the second potion of the day, she emptied it as well. "Now, hold your wand in front of you…_Aperio_"

From Hermione's wand shot a ribbon that took the shape of the Star of David in front of them.

"Now…that's weird" Madame Pomfrey muttered "unless…" She waved her wand in front of Hermione and the ribbon then took the shape of a roman number two (II), the symbol for Gemini. "Now it all makes sense…Miss Granger, you're carrying twins, a boy and a girl…" She waved her wand again, and the ribbon then took the shape of the symbol for Libra "And they're due for late September or early October"

"Thanks Mme. Pomfrey" Hermione said.

Harry sat on the bedside. _"Twins…now, THAT was unexpected"_ He thought

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Did you say anything?"

"Nope"

Hermione sighed _"This day just keeps getting weirder…now I'm hearing voices"_

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything" Hermione replied "Wait a second…_can you hear me?_"

Harry was startled by that…he had just heard Hermione's thoughts "Did I…did I just hear what you were thinking?"

"_Seems like it"_ She thought smiling _"Now you try"_

Harry sighed "OK…_can YOU hear me?"_ Hermione just nodded. "You're right love, this day just keeps getting weirder…"

**A/N.-OK, that's it for now, hope you liked it, and again, sorry for the delay. Now, here goes the easy part, just hit the square purple button that says "Go" beside the box "Submit Review" and leave a nice review for me...and check my other stories!!!!!!! Ibris out.**

**Spell Meanings:**

**Aperio Acerbus Anima.-** Latin. Aperio: Reveal; Acerbus: Dark; Anima: Soul (Aperio Acerbus Anima: Reveal Dark Soul)

**Aperio.-** Latin. Reveal


	23. More Than They Let Through

**A/N.- OK, here's another chapter for you, my dear readers, I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I'm not, J.K.R.

**Chapter 23.-**** More than they let through.**

The double doors to the Hospital Wing suddenly opened to reveal two redheads and a blond: Ginny, Ron and Malfoy. They went straight to the bed where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Hey! What happened?" Ginny asked Hermione as soon as she reached her.

"_Should we tell them?"_ Hermione thought so only Harry could hear.

"_It's up to you, love"_ Harry replied shrugging.

"Nothing's wrong Gin, I'm perfectly fine"

"Then why did you just dash out of the bathroom like that?"

"I…I just…I came to have a pregnancy test performed on me" She finally blurted out.

"So…you two…" Hermione nodded, answering her unasked question. "And…?"

"It was positive" Hermione simply said.

Ginny simply shrieked and gave Hermione a bone-crushing hug, just like Molly's.

"I can't believe it! When is it due? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Hey there Gin! One question at a time" Harry talked for the first time. "First, it is due for late September or early October, and second, it is both"

"Will it be a hermaphrodite?!" Malfoy asked incredulous.

"No you dork, they're twins, a boy and a girl" Harry replied, smacking the blond on the head.

"Oh, that clears a lot of doubts" Malfoy replied, rubbing the place where Harry had smacked him. "But you didn't need to hit me Potter"

"That was for being a dork" Harry replied, smiling. "But now…what brings you to my second, no wait…third dorm room?"

Malfoy gave him a puzzled look, but the others started laughing.

"Think about it Malfoy, where does he end up sleeping pretty often because of Quidditch and You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I get it, but third? Oh…got it…" He then remembered Potter had Head Boy power, and bedroom.

"_Oh my god!"_Hermione thought

"_What is it?"_

"_What are we gonna tell mom and dad?"_

"_Do we really have to? I don't wanna get castrated with dental tools by Gerard…"_

"_First name terms?" _Hermione thought-asked surprised.

"_He asked__ me to do so in St. Mungo's…won't go into details"_

"_OK…but anyway…what or WHEN are we gonna tell them"_

In that moment a barn owl arrived with a letter from someone they didn't know, or so they thought.

"_What's that?"_

"_Dunno, I better open it"_ Harry did as he thought, inside the envelope he found a letter written in ballpoint pen on bond paper. _"Muggle letter" _They thought at the same time

"_But from whom?"_ Harry asked-thought, more to himself than to Hermione

"_Just one way to know"_

"Heeeeey, mind telling us what you seem to be telling each other?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"Sorry" Harry apologized, but started reading the letter.

_To Harry Potter and Hermione Granger:_

_First of all__, I'd like to introduce myself properly, I'm police officer Gordon Summer, and I'm the officer that took you and that annoying other boy to the station about a month ago._

_As you may have already noticed, I know you are wizards, and recognized Potter's name immediately. Why do I know that? Pretty easy, my father's a wizard, my mother's a muggle, my sister is a wizard as well, but I had the disgrace of being born a squib, so, while you are attending Hogwarts, I'm stuck as a muggle policeman here in Oxford. I wasn't really sure of how to hand you the citatory for Rockbell's hearing, so I delivered it using my sister's owl…perhaps you know her, she is an Auror (or however you spell that…) her name is Giselle Summer. In this envelope is the citatory as well, it is scheduled for February the 10__th__, so please make sure you can come, ask you headmaster/headmistress in advance for permission, you can show her both, this letter and the citatory if you need to._

_Without anything left to say, except good luck for both of you, I bid farewell,_

_Gordon Summer._

"February the 10th" Harry muttered.

"That's nearly two weeks from here" Hermione replied "Surely we can ask McGonagall to let us go"

"Hope so, 'Mione"

"Hey, what's that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, this is a letter from a squib policeman…it's a veeeery long story, all I can tell you to make it quick is that we got in trouble with one of 'Mione's neighbors, and he caught us fighting in the park, and now is asking us to attend a muggle hearing on February the 10th" Harry explained quickly

"So you're telling me YOU got in trouble with the muggle police?" Ginny asked

"As a matter of fact Gin, the other guy is the one in trouble, we're just going to make sure he gets the punishment he deserves" Hermione corrected.

"Oh, OK then" Ginny replied and sighed in relief, but gasped immediately as she checked her watch. "Now we've done it…we gotta go to Quidditch practice you dorks!" She addressed Ron and Harry.

"Oh, shit! You're right Gin! C'mon" Harry said and darted out of the hospital wing with the redheads following suit, and Malfoy and Hermione behind them walking at a normal pace.

"_Late for Quidditch? You're such a bad captain"_ Harry herd Hermione's voice say teasingly in his head.

"_Thanks for you support, love"_ Harry replied sarcastically as he sped down the three flights of stairs to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds with Ron and Ginny hard on his heels, then they entered the Quidditch Pitch changing rooms, where Demelza, Dean (Who got the position in the latest tryouts after Katie left Hogwarts) Peakes and Coote were already waiting for them in their Quidditch robes.

"Just what took you three so long?" Demelza asked impatient

"Sorry Demelza, small delay in the Hospital Wing" Ginny replied panting

"What happened?" Dean asked nervously

"Nothing, I just got a letter that distracted us a bit…" Harry replied

"Ok, ok, enough chit-chat, let's begin" Demelza hurried them

Harry and the Weasleys changed at top speed and in less than 5 minutes they were mounting their brooms at the pitch. Hermione and Malfoy arrived a couple of minutes after the beginning, and sat at Hermione's usual place, where Demelza spotted them.

She pulled her broom to a halt beside Harry, and missed a pass by Dean, which Harry noticed, and after he motioned Ginny to retrieve it with his hand, he turned to her.

"What's wrong Demelza?"

"What's he doing here?" She asked with venom in her voice "And what's he doing sitting with Hermione?"

"Don't worry, he's different now, he's on our side…look, just ignore him and focus on the practice will ya? We still need to beat Ravenclaw"

"Aye, cap'n" She said and resumed practicing with Dean and Ginny.

Harry in the meantime caught the snitch, released it again, gave it several seconds' head start and darted after it again, always dodging bludgers coming from Peakes and Coote.

The rest of the practice went smoothly, after a couple of hours, he called them to a halt and led the way back to the changing rooms.

When everyone left, he went to close the ball closet, when a tiny golden ball fell from the 'spare snitches' box. When Harry bent down to retrieve it, he noticed there were markings that shouldn't be there, upon closer inspection, he saw two letter engraved on the ball's surface "HP" He muttered "James Potter"

"What was that love?" Hermione's voice came from behind him.

"Nothing…just…here, look at this" He said, handing her the tiny snitch.

"Harry…i-is it what I think it is"

"Yeah, my dad's snitch"

"Oh my…"

Harry wiped a stray tear from his eye and slid the ball into his pocket before hugging Hermione, kissing her and leaving the changing rooms together.

As they were walking towards the castle Hermione remembered a matter even more pressing than telling her parents.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…should we tell the professors about…me being pregnant?" It was still hard for both of them admitting that they were going to be parents.

"Well…we could tell McGonagall, but anyway, I would feel safer if the news didn't y'know…spread around...or we can always ask her to keep it a secret from the students, at least until you really start to show"

"Yeah…I guess we can do that"

"Do what Granger?" A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Draco, you know it's impolite to eavesdrop into other people's conversations…and what did we agree about surnames?"

"Sorry 'bout that, y'know, old habits die hard"

"Yeah, whatever" Harry replied "We were just heading towards McGonagall's, wanna come?"

"_Now?"_

"_D'you have anything else to do? We have no homework this weekend…since you keep nagging me to do it when they set it"_ Harry thought back, the last part only to tease her.

"_Shut up Mr. Potter. sigh well, I guess we can go see McGonagall now"_

"_OK, future Mrs. Potter"_

Hermione slapped him for that last comment, but blushed anyway.

"Oi, Potter, did you even hear what I said?" Malfoy asked with a confused look, since the other two didn't say a single word and yet they made face gestures, and Hermione even slapped Harry.

"Sorry, lost in thought" Harry replied, not wanting to divulge that new trick of them "You were saying?"

"That no thanks. Got some other things to do"

"Oh, OK, see you then"

They climbed all the way to the seventh floor, and when they reached the stone gargoyle and spoke the password ("Sloth Grip Roll")…the gargoyle simply didn't move.

"That's odd, as far as I know, that IS the password"

"Not since 'bout n' hour ago" A familiar growl came from behind them, startling them "Headmistress changed it"

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry greeted "You startled us"

"I noticed…why did yeh need ter see McGonagall?"

"Personal business" Hermione replied almost immediately, turning a light shade of pink.

"It wouldn' be ter tell 'er 'bout yeh bein' pregnant, would it?"

"H-how do you know?" Hermione stammered, paling.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what are you two doing here?" McGonagall asked as soon as she recognized the two teenagers talking with Hagrid.

"W-we needed to s-see you professor"

"I think I know why…" She replied in a low voice. "But we better get in"

"Well, I guess yeh won' be needin' me, headmistress"

"Not for now Hagrid"

The half-giant nodded and started walking down the hallway at the same time as McGonagall turned to face the stone gargoyle and said "Plumpton Pass" making it move to grant access to her office. Once inside, McGonagall closed the door and added several privacy charms to it. When she sat behind her desk, she had concern clearly etched on her face.

"A couple of hours ago" She began "Mme. Pomfrey called me to give a very important report to me, and when I finally got there, she told me that you were pregnant Ms. Granger"

Hermione said nothing, but merely nodded.

"So…who's the father?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering in a barely audible voice "I am"

McGonagall sighed "Listen, the both of you, under different circumstances, you'd be in great trouble, but since you are both of age, I believe you can handle this responsively…or so I hope. I won't give you any detention or dock any house points, so please don't worry"

This statement clearly calmed them both; since they were almost 100 percent sure they'd get in serious trouble…if they weren't expelled that is.

"Now, after Poppy told me, I gathered all of the teachers and informed them of your situation"

"You did?" Hermione asked, with a slightly shaky voice, since she hadn't fully recovered from the worry "T-that's what we had come to talk to you about"

"I see, well, lucky you came; I was going to send for you anyway to inform you this"

"We'd just like to ask a favor of you, professor"

"And what is it?"

"Please don't tell the students, we'd like to keep it secret, at least until Hermione shows"

"I understand you concern Potter, after all, walls have ears and rumors spread pretty quickly in this school, and it would be a great disadvantage word of it reached the Death Eaters…"

"Exactly and…"

In that moment, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Bill Weasley's head appeared dancing on them.

"Sorry for the interruption, Minerva but…Harry! Hermione! What's up? Umm…would you like me to call you later Minerva?"

"No, no, it's fine. They're also in the Order now, remember?"

"Oh right" Bill replied nodding. "Well…we found it"

"Found what?" Harry asked

"Hufflepuff's cup" He said simply

"WHAT? WHERE?"

"Easy Harry. We found it, but unfortunately, we're nowhere close to getting it" Bill said, trying to calm Harry's eagerness.

"What do you mean Bill?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"I mean, we traced it to an antiques shop in muggle London, and found out the owner is a squib"

"Carry on"

"Well, when we asked about the cup he said it had been bought by an Auction house"

"You gotta be shittin' me" Harry replied, with disappointment.

"Charlie's very words" Bill replied chuckling "Anyway…we found out about the time and place of the auction, and even intercepted an invitation to it…but we seem to have our hands full at the moment here, those Dung Eaters are a right pain in the…"

"So you say there's no one available? What about the new girl?"

"Who, Summer? Yeah, we thought about that, but we need someone that is filthy rich for a starter, and we need it to be a couple, and there's no one we can send in with her"

"_Summer…it rings a bell"_ Harry thought frowning

"_Of course it rings a bell Harry! She's the officer's sister, remember?__"_ Hermione replied with a surprised expression

"_You're right…well it COULD be…we better ask"_ He thought again, and then asked Bill "Bill, is Summer's first name Giselle?"

"Uh…I think so…why, d'you know her?"

"Not her, but we DO know her brother" Hermione replied

"Brother?"

"Yep, but he's a squib" Harry replied

"I see…well, what d'you reckon we could do Minerva…"

"When's the auction Bill?" Harry asked

"You aren't thinking what I think you are thinking are you Harry?"

"Maybe I am Bill…when's the auction?" He asked again

"Listen, Potter, Granger, I don't want you out of this castle, you'd be at a lot of risk" McGonagall began

"We need to leave for one day in February anyway professor, but we can talk about that later"

"Yes, we better do so Harry, but for now I need to go to the Order's headquarters"

"Please professor, can we go with you?" Hermione asked persistently.

"If I may give a piece of advice, Minerva…" Dumbledore's portrait spoke behind them "They ARE of age and the ARE members of the Order, they have a right to be there as much as you"

"If you insist, Albus" McGonagall said, giving up. "You two can come with me"

"Where's the new headquarters?"

"New? Oh, no, we're still using your house, Potter, we simply recast the Fidelius charm, and I'm the Secret Keeper. Now…The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

"Thanks, professor" Harry replied.

"This is Order business, so it's Minerva for you two."

"OK, Minerva, shall we?" Harry asked

"Sure, Granger, you go first please"

Hermione took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, turning the flames green, then she stepped in, said "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place" and was gone in a swirl of green flames. Harry copied her actions and was gone several seconds later. McGonagall was about to grab the dust when her predecessor's portrait spoke again.

"Have faith in them Minerva, they are more than they let through"

McGonagall sighed "I hope you know what you're doing Albus, things are tougher now that you aren't around." She said before flooing to the Order's HQ.

**A/N.- Now, this is it for the moment, so please, leave a nice review on your way out.**

**Name Meanings/Reasons:**

**Gordon Summer.- **Honorific mention to those that tell me who this man is in real life in your reviews. Hint: he is a famous British artist.

**Giselle.-** French. Derived from German 'gisel'. Hostage; Pledge. That's the name of my best female friend (love ya imouto!).


	24. The Auction

**A/N.- Well, here's another chapter, a bit earlier than usual, please enjoy it. By the way...I'm disappointed, only one person tried to guess on my latest quiz question, fortunately he got it right, and he is LoveLord Dr. Tom. You see, I WAS referring to Gordon Sumner (Yeah, I changed an n for an m on purpose), better known as Sting. I was being simple-minded at the time and since he was a member of the band The Police, now he literally is a member of the police :-P**

Disclaimer: Y'all know what goes here...

**Chapter 24.-**** The auction**

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was as crowded as usual for a major meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, and all of them were staring at the fireplace, waiting for their leader to come out of it. About a minute or two after Bill pulled out of it, contacting McGonagall, the flames turned green and taller and from them emerged a 17-year-old girl with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, who staggered a little before regaining her balance and shaking the ash off of her clothes. After her emerged a 17-year-old boy with raven black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, who did the same as his fiancée.

"Hey, what's going on here, neither of you is Minerva" Charlie told the newcomers.

"Well, no, we're not, I'm Harry and this is Hermione, in case anyone forgot" Harry replied sarcastically, but smiling.

"Where's Minerva?" Arthur Weasley asked.

In that moment the fireplace flames turned green again, revealing a witch in her early seventies wearing eyeglasses, tartan robes and a matching hat.

"Well, good afternoon everyone. Sorry for the delay, but Potter and Granger here asked me to come"

"Harry? Hermione? Oh lord, it's so good to see you both are OK" Molly Weasley came forth and gave each a bone crushing hug.

"There, there Molly, we need them to have all their bones for what they came" McGonagall told Mrs. Weasley, who immediately let go of Hermione, turning a light shade of pink, while everyone chuckled.

"So…is there any reason for these two brats to be here?" One of the twins asked.

"Look who's calling us brats" Hermione retorted "Someone who is physically only a couple of years older, but mentally…" She didn't finish the sentence, but everyone laughed just the same.

"Hey, watch it Granger, soon-to-be-Potter" The other twin warned, and several gasps were heard.

"Thanks guys, the idea was to keep it with as few people as possible" Harry retorted dryly

"Sorry guys" The twins replied in unison.

"Say Harry, good old SAA been helpful?" Fred asked

"More than you can imagine, I mean, it even got rid of good ol' Lucius" He said unsheathing it and twirling it in his finger.

"So that's how Malfoy was killed at the Granger residence?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked curious

"Sure it was, but we'd prefer if the Ministry didn't know that Kingsley"

"You got it"

After a short briefing about Hufflepuff's Cup and the auction (the fact that the cup was a Horcrux was carefully left out so only McGonagall, Harry, Hermione and Bill know about it) they started arguing about who should go, since they needed a lot of money and a married couple.

"Any proposals?"

"Well, Arthur and I are married, but not even with the money Dumbledore left us we'd be able to buy the cup" Molly said

"Last time I checked you WOULD be able to buy it, but…" Harry replied "…I want you to have that money for your family"

"Yeah, besides, has everyone forgotten that the wealthiest wizard in Great Britain is in this room?" Hermione continued, squeezing Harry's arm

"Well yeah but…" Harry began

"He's not married" Bill finished for him

"He's engaged though" George countered.

More discussing erupted until McGonagall raised her arms and everyone fell silent.

"Ok, I agree that Harry's the wealthiest here, but he's still young and we don't know who might be in the auction house."

"Young as he might be…" Remus countered "he could take out some of us easily; he's more than he lets through"

McGonagall was dumbstruck for a fraction of a second since, without knowing it, Lupin had just quoted Dumbledore, she then returned to normal.

"Yeah, besides…" Fred began

"He's as much of a member of the Order…" George continued

"As any of us" Fred finished

"Very well, you've proved your point" McGonagall conceded "We shall send Harry with Hermione I suppose" The teenagers nodded "But remember, it is a very formal and exclusive auction"

"That can be solved easily" Hermione said as she drew her wand and transfigured her clothes into the blue dress she had used in the wedding and the ball.

"Mind givin' me a hand 'Mione?" Harry asked, since he didn't know that spell. His fiancée waved her wand in front of him and his clothes changed into a tux.

"Why do I feel like I look like a penguin?" Harry asked

"'Cause you do love" Hermione replied giving him a quick peck on the lips "But don't worry, in a few hours you'll be back to your old clothes"

"Guess it'll be several hours, Hermione" Bill informed "Auction doesn't begin till 7pm"

"And it's still 3:30" Harry groaned. Hermione waved her wand at herself at then at Harry and their clothes changed back to normal. "Aah, much better" He said with relief.

"Hey, can I suggest something?" Tonks asked, when McGonagall nodded she continued "I know it's good to send a couple of agents undercover ("Now this sounds more like CTU than like the Order" Harry muttered and Hermione giggled), but we should have a backup team ready if anything happens."

"Yeah, and everyone should be properly equipped" Lupin seconded.

"Now, I didn't understand that" Hermione replied puzzled.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you something" Lupin said standing up and leaving the kitchen.

For Harry it felt strange to be back in this house, the house where Sirius had spent his last months (and not in a pleasant way). With every step he became quieter and more serious; Hermione of course noticed it.

"_What's wrong love?"_

"_Huh, nothing, it's just…it feels strange being back here"_

"_I know, everything reminds me of Sirius"_ She replied, also displaying a sad expression.

"_Yeah, but c'mon, we better keep up"_

Hermione nodded and they continued all the way to a guestroom, where a rather large wardrobe had been set.

"Now cubs check this out" Lupin said opening the wardrobe "THIS is why a muggler like Mundungus, and creative geniuses like the twins are useful"

In the wardrobe were several sets of black dragonhide armors, leather wand holsters, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' shield drapery"

"Dragonhide?!" Hermione asked, impressed and excited.

"Yup, courtesy of Mundungus" Charlie replied, arriving at the room. "But y'know, these aren't for you to contemplate, take a suit of armor and a holster each and don them under your clothes."

"Later Charlie, we first need to have the backup team assembled" McGonagall said.

"Oh, of course"

They made their way back to the kitchen, with Hermione frowning all the way.

"_What're you thinking love?"_

"_Ever heard of something better than dragonhide?"_

"_No, have you?"_

"_Yeah, basilisk hide, but it's impossible to get"_

"_Not quite"_ Harry replied, and Hermione made a surprised gesture _"The Basilisk I killed five years ago is still in the Chamber of Secrets, remember?"_

Hermione gasped _"So we could just go down there and retrieve it!"_ She then frowned _"Wait a minute, if that was five years ago…nope, it's still too early for it to start decomposing, so I s'pose we CAN use it"_

"Mind sharing with us?" Bill asked, seeing the couple change their face expressions every now and then and apparently talking to each other without words. "Are you both legilimens or something?"

"Wish I were" Harry replied "But after that little episode with the ho-locket 'Mione and I can communicate through thoughts, but only with each other"

"_Watch it Harry, you almost said the word Horcrux" _Hermione scolded

"_I know, sorry"_

"So, what were ya talking about?"

"Well, ever heard of the defensive properties of basilisk hide?" Hermione asked Bill

"Let's see…as far as I've heard it's way stronger than dragon hide, but the last basilisk alive was…" Bill tried to calculate in his mind.

"Five years ago" Harry finished for him

"Beg you pardon?"

"I killed Tom's basilisk back in second year, and it's still in the Chamber of Secrets…and I can go in there"

"How could we forget everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin back then?" Fred added

They started talking about the advantages of having a set of basiliskhide armors, but for now they'd have to do with dragonhide. When they got back to the kitchen the main topic was assembling the backup team for that night.

"So far Remus, Nymphadora ("It's Tonks!" The auror shouted) Tonks, sorry, Kingsley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Arthur have volunteered for the backup team for you two" McGonagall informed the teens.

"Hey, I wouldn't like to risk over half the Weasley family in this mission" Harry interjected.

"Well, you might endanger us, but it might as well become a wild goose chase" Mr. Weasley replied.

"No, I won't have you all sticking your necks like that" Harry replied in a very serious tone.

"Very well then, you choose who goes and stays" McGonagall instructed Harry.

"Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, the twins and Bill" Harry replied after thinking it seriously.

"Don't leave me out boy" Mad-Eye called from the door.

"Alastor, good you could come" McGonagall greeted him.

"Yeah, and managed to bring Summer as well"

"Rather being here than boring myself to death in a 7 hour patrol"

"Summer" McGonagall acknowledged.

A very young woman, about the twins' age, with blond hair and green eyes entered the kitchen room to find everyone there, including two faces she didn't know, but one she recognized by the world-famous scar.

"Oh my lord! You're Harry Potter!" The newcomer squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, I know who I am" Harry replied wearily "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, the name's Giselle, Giselle Summer"

"So YOU are Giselle Summer" Hermione added "Nice to meet you"

"Do I know you?"

"Most likely not, my name's Hermione Granger; we met your brother Gordon last December"

"Oh, so you're the ones he needed to contact" The teens nodded "Well, pleased to meet you both" She added smiling

"Are you done?" McGonagall asked impatiently "Because we have work to do here"

"Yeah, sorry ma'am"

"Now, you were saying you wanted to be in the backup team Alastor?" The ex-auror nodded "Good, so…" McGonagall waved her wand and a blueprint of the auction house appeared on the table.

"Here's the room where auctions take place, and this is where you'll be entering through" She said pointing the places with her wand tip as she spoke "There are five emergency exits, besides the main door, that we can use in case of an attack…hope there's none…we can have each of the backup members stationed at each of the doors and keep everyone in touch using the communicators Fred and George developed"

Everyone nodded in understanding, and then proceeded to get ready. When they were about to leave the kitchen, Bill approached them and asked them when would they suggest using the basilisk hide to McGonagall, to which they replied they'd mention it when they returned to Hogwarts, and wanted to keep it a secret until then.

Then curiosity struck Harry. The cup was supposed to be a Horcrux and as far as he knew, Voldemort's horcruxes were heavily guarded in secluded areas supposedly only accessible to him…how come had it ended in an auction house? And how come he had not thought about it before?

"Umm…Minerva?" He called doubtful

"What is it Harry?"

"D'you mind if I go ask something to professor Dumbledore's portrait?"

"Well, sure I don't, just don't take too long, we still have to get you ready"

"Yes ma'am" Harry said and after telling Hermione where she was going and promising he wouldn't take long, he flooed back to McGonagall's office. When he arrived he was relieved to see Dumbledore was in his portrait.

"Hello professor"

"Harry! Aren't you supposed to be in Grimmauld getting ready?"

"I guess Phineas here's as much of a gossip as Parvati and Lavender then" Harry muttered. "Well, I should be, but asked Minerva to come here for a few minutes"

"It's Professor McGonagall Harry" Dumbledore corrected

"Not as long as we're in order business sir" Harry reminded him

"I see, then…I take it you wanted to see me"

"You're right sir, I wanted to ask you, if Hufflepuff's cup is a horcrux, how come it ended up in an auction house?"

"That Harry is a very good question. You see, when I left the school last year, I was tracking memories of Tom's life or the Horcruxes, as you very well know." He waited for any sign of acknowledgement from Harry and when he nodded Dumbledore continued "Well, before I tracked down Slytherin's locket, I was tracking down Hufflepuff's cup, and when I thought I had found it, Bill and myself went through a series of obstacles much like the one to get to the locket, and it turned out the cup was missing as well. Since then, Bill's been tracing it for me."

"I see…but why did you ask Bill?"

"He answered that himself Harry, remember he is a curse-breaker and worked in Egypt before he took the desk job to help the Order here in England. When he worked in the tombs, he stumbled across loads of Horcruxes, and Horcrux attempts and knows how to detect and destroy them"

"The very same reason why I wanted him in the backup team today" Dumbledore nodded, beaming. "So, how did it end in one of the most famous auction houses of London?"

"Wish I knew. I am afraid you'll have to ask Bill about it"

"OK, thank you sir" Harry said standing up from McGonagall's chair, which he had occupied.

"Oh and Harry…" The boy turned around "Good luck" he wished smiling.

"Thanks sir" He said, then used the fireplace to floo back to the Order's HQ.

After telling Hermione what he had heard from the portrait, they agreed to ask Bill after retrieving the cup.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:30pm they were all set wearing dragonhide armors, wand holsters, the teenagers had been given an Aging Potion so they looked like they were in their mid-thirties, Hermione was already in her blue dress (so she had to hide the wand holster in her leg), Harry (with much regret) was back in the tux and they were testing the communicators that the twins had developed.

The communicators were comprised of an unnoticeable earpiece and a wireless microphone that you attached to your clothes, both operated by magic.

"_Y'know love, I REALLY hate this tux"_

"_Cheer up; you said you wanted to be James Bond, didn't you?"_

"_What's that got to do with wearing a…oh, dammit"_ Hermione smirked. _"Well, then you can't complain if I start seducing every girl I meet"_ Harry countered teasingly

"_Don't-you-dare"_ Hermione replied glaring daggers at him.

"_Hey, __you're the only woman I'd want to be with…besides Ginny perhaps"_

"WHAT?" Hermione actually shouted this time, making everyone turn around "Oh…ummm…sorry about that, I forgot some lucky charm of mine at Hogwarts…"

"_Don't you EVER say that again, Potter"_

"_C'mon love, I was just kidding"_

"_Well you better be…"_

Harry just turned her around, placed his hands on her waist and gave her a loving kiss, which she refused at first, but eventually gave in.

"Heeeey" Bill called in a sing-song voice "You two lovers ready?"

They broke apart and Harry replied "Yup, just finished"

"Good…got your gun ready?"

"Yeah, but I didn't bring any spare bullets"

"Then wish you won't have to use more than 6 in case something happens" McGonagall told him.

"Wish so…"

"OK then, we will apparate in ten minutes" Moody announced.

"Then lucky I finished" The newly incorporated auror came into the kitchen, apparently with a dragonhide armor beneath her clothes.

"What? Who told you you were going with us?" Moody growled

"I decided so, besides a little extra help always useful"

"Hope I don't have to babysit you, Summer" Moody warned.

"You won't Moody"

"Umm…Hermione…where's the auction house…I've never been there"

"Don't worry, I'll side-along you"

The final preparations were complete and everyone was ready to go. At exactly 6:45 they all apparated to an alley near King Street, where they all immediately started heading to their stations, Lupin handed the teens the invitation.

"Umm…Remus" Hermione called "Isn't the auction house supposed to close at 5?"

"That's normally right Hermione, but this is a rather private auction so don't think it will be packed full in there, only a select group of people were invited. Oh, and by the way…" He said before leaving them "You're Mr. and Mrs. Scott, OK"

"K then, good luck Moony"

"Good luck cubs, hope nothing happens"

He then left towards his station, along with Tonks, while the two teenagers headed towards the main door. There they knocked and a guard asked.

"Yes"

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we received an invitation for the auction held at seven o'clock" Hermione said confidently.

"OK, lemme check it"

He then checked the invitation and crossed their names on the guest list. Then they were passed through a metal detector, where Harry cast a Freezing Charm so it wouldn't react to 'leadstag' and after that were lead to the auction room, where several people were waiting.

Harry and Hermione felt something was wrong, and Harry was actually able to see it.

"Umm…anyone come in?"

"Moody here, what's wrong kid?"

"There's several wizards in here…at least ten"

"Death Eaters?" Lupin's voice came out of everyone's earpieces

"Can't say"

"Want us to come in?" Bill asked

"No, we're fine here" Hermione replied "We better let this go normally; if anything goes wrong we'll say the code"

"Copy that Hermione" The voice of the twins came now.

"Now…let's do the final check" Moody instructed.

"Harry, auction room, check"

"Hermione, auction room, check"

"Remus, front door, check"

"Tonks, front door, check"

"Fred, emergency one, check"

"George, emergency one, check"

"Moody, emergency two, check"

"Summer, emergency three, check"

"Kingsley, emergency four, check"

"Bill, emergency five, check"

"All in position then" Harry checked "Standby"

The auction moderator then came in and presented the item. Hermione squeezed Harry's arm when she recognized Hufflepuff's cup, and the bidding started in £1000, and went steadily up. Harry noticed that the ones that bid the most were the wizards in the room. Time was almost up when he bid £4750 at the last second, and guaranteed them the Cup. He was about to take the cup when a jet of red light hit him from behind, but bounced away from his concealed dragonhide armor.

The ten wizards now had their wands raised and were firing curse after curse at the two teenagers (disguised as adults), without knowing that they were either Harry or Hermione.

"ALL STATIONS MOVE IN!" Harry shouted the code while he and Hermione did their best to deflect the curses thrown at them while trying to cast some of their own, and to avoid hitting the muggles in the room.

Within a minute the backup team was in the chamber and the fight really began.

**A/N.- I'm REALLY sorry 'bout this cliffie, you know I hate 'em but I had to stop the chapter there...in compensation I promise I'll upload the fight soon, gomen nasai. By the way, even if I didn't use the name, this auction house DOES exist, and it is really located in King Street, London; it's name is Christie's, the fact about the exits and the private auction I made it up. Now please be good and leave a nice review. Ibris out.**


	25. Wrath

**A/N.- Hello there! Well...sorry about the cliffie from the past chappie, but I promised I'd update quickly, and so I did. WARNING: Violence and Character deaths.**

Disclaimer: ...

**Chapter 25.-**** Wrath**

The members of the backup team broke into the auction house in an attempt to assist the two teenagers. Bill was the first one to arrive, since his emergency exit was in the room where the auction had been held.

As soon as he opened the door, he was confused since there was chaos inside. Muggles were running everywhere, trying to get out of the place; ten unknown wizards were firing spells randomly, but mainly at the other two wizards that were trying to defend in the middle of the room. They looked to be in their mid-thirties, the man was wearing a tuxedo and holding a cup in his hand and had his back to what looked like his wife, who was wearing an elegant blue dress and was trying to defend as well.

Bill's mid was racing, he had to act fast. After several seconds he was joined by other members who came in through their own doors.

"We have to get the muggles out of here to avoid any casualties" He commanded through the magical microphone and then shouted at the room "Everyone, please head to the emergency exits as fast as possible" while taking aim and firing a stunner at one of the aggressors.

"There's gonna be trouble, there's too many civilians here…" Moody's voice came through the earpieces. "…and they seem stupid enough not to go to the goddamn exits…instead they run around…"

Harry and Hermione had their backs toward each other and tried to deflect every curse that came towards them. As soon as a jet of green light came towards him, he pushed Hermione out of the way and jumped himself.

"_Are you OK 'Mione?"_

"_Worry about your own hide"_ Came her reply. She was already on her feet again and had disarmed a wizard.

Harry got to his feet as well and started casting spell after spell as fast as possible without hitting any muggles (which unfortunately wasn't fast enough, since the aggressors were casting way faster and didn't care if they hit a muggle or wizard).

"Bill, watch out, one on your tail!" Bill turned around and barely avoided being hit by a stunner, but had no chance to retaliate since an unknown person blocked the attacker from his view.

The twins were coordinating their attacks to hit the same person at the same time, but were usually obstructed by the running muggles, who still hadn't managed to find the emergency exit, even if it was wide open.

"_Harry! We have to get these people outta here!"_

"_I know! But how do we…dammit! …how do we do that?"_

Her response never came back, since she had been pushed away accidentally and hit her head when she fell, luckily enough it only disoriented her for a moment.

"Remus! We have to do something; these guys just keep running randomly!" Harry called through his microphone.

"I know cub! But we cannot shepherd them out of here!"

"What do you suggest then Lupin?" Moody growled

"There's nothing we can do about it" Kingsley replied "We have to take 'em out ASAP to avoid more casualties"

"Got it"

Jets of different colors were flying across the room, and hit everywhere; several people were on the ground, either unconscious or dead.

The members of the Order were desperately trying to take every enemy out, but as soon as one was stunned, another revived him, and they resumed casting whatever they thought of, even unforgivable curses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After about fifteen minutes, a police siren wailed loudly and the police car stopped just outside the house, the policeman that was driving emerged from the car, checking a couple of guns and running into the building. He had attended a call from his sister a couple of hours ago, asking him to go to King Street in London, and to be ready for anything. The building's alarm was ringing loudly, and people came out of it scared, running away and not looking back.

"_Crap, this is worse than I thought…I just hope Giselle isn't hurt"_ He thought as he dashed into the auction house.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was slowly clearing, as more and more civilians found their way out of the building, leaving only the two groups of wizards dueling inside. When the last muggle was out of the building, the exchanging of spells increased its speed, with most of them hitting the walls and leaving scorch marks. A couple of the attacking wizards were on the ground unconscious and George Tonks had a broken arm and leg.

Harry was looking for Hermione at the same time as he defended himself from another wizard. When he spotted her she was being hit by a jet of red light aimed at her chest. He stunned the wizard he was dueling with in the first window he managed and dashed to the other side of the room where she was lying on the floor. He also saw another wizard aim his wand at her; without thinking it twice he withdrew his gun and aimed it at the man's back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was on the ground and was trying to regain the focus she had lost when she fell, only to see a wizard aim his wand at her and say, smiling malevolently "The Dark Lord will reward me for this, filthy little mudblood…_Avada…"_

She had closed her eyes, bracing herself to receive the Killing Curse, but the man never finished the incantation. She opened her eyes to see the man's pained expression as he collapsed face-first to the ground, revealing a gunshot on the back, which had killed him. Still not knowing what was happening she recovered a bit more to see Harry kneeling beside her.

"'Mione, are you alright?"

"U-huh" She replied groggily since she had not yet fully regained her senses.

"You have to get out of here; I don't want to get hurt"

"In your dreams Harry, I'll be here as long as you are"

"NO HERMIONE! YOU AND THE TWINS…" He was cut mid-sentence by a curse hitting the wall beside him. He turned around to see a witch being stunned by Giselle.

"Harry, Hermione, get moving!" She yelled at them

They nodded and split up, avoiding getting killed. Harry used his unarmed hand to summon Hermione's wand, and tossing it at her. She barely caught it, but lost it again as a disarming spell hit her, followed by a stunner that hit her fully on the chest, tossing her back towards the wall, where she hit her head and fell unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Police officer Gordon Summer entered the auction house where he saw several wizards dueling, and spotted his sister amongst them. She was battling another wizard fiercely, unaware of her surroundings and yet another wizard was about to hit her from behind. He aimed carefully and shot his gun before the other man could cast any spell.

A loud explosion filled the room as the bullet hit the wizard's side, making him fall to the ground in pain.

The explosion caused by the gunshot caught everyone by surprise, and wizards from both sides turned around to find the source of the explosion. Giselle Summer heard and recognized the gunshot and the thud of a man falling behind her to the ground groaning. She stunned her surprised opponent, bound him and turned around to see her brother in his officer suit with a gun on his hand, holding his fire. As soon as the brothers made eye contact, the auror nodded, and the policeman drew the other gun, which she immediately summoned to her hand and started shooting at the other dark wizards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry heard the gunshot but didn't stop casting spells, catching his opponent off-guard, and shooting him with his own gun. As soon as he made sure the Death Eater was dead he thought _"'Mione, where are you?"_ but received no reply.

He started fearing the worst, and tried looking for her. There were already only three Death Eaters standing, and he spotted the Summers with the guns on their hands and came up with an idea.

"Everyone listen!" He commanded through his microphone "Take the three Death Eaters to a corner"

"Why's that Harry?" Tonks asked curious

"JUST DO IT!" He commanded.

The others obeyed, gathering a shrewd idea about what Harry would do next, and quickly cornered and disarmed the remaining Death Eaters, who were greatly outnumbered.

Everyone was panting as the last Death Eater was bound by magical ropes.

"Now what Potter?" Moody asked.

"We'll take the prisoners back to Grimmauld and…son of a bitch" He said as he spotted a very familiar rat trying to make his way out. He aimed his wand and cast a stunner that hit the unaware animagus.

"What is it Harry?" Lupin asked as he saw Harry cast the spell

"That bloody son of a bitch again…_Mutatio Commodo_" As Harry said these words the rat became the even more familiar figure of the traitor Peter Pettigrew. "_Rennervate_"

Pettigrew started groaning and mate to open his eyes when he felt ropes around his body and opened his eyes fully with fear clearly reflected on them.

"'Sup, Peter" Harry greeted with venom in his voice, making the animagus cower with fear and swallow hardly. "Can't even go a month without seeing your ugly face…"

"H-h-h-Harry, g-g-g-good to s-s-s-see you"

"Can't say the same unfortunately"

"Hello Wormtail" Lupin greeted coldly

"R-r-r-Remus"

"What do you think we should…_Mutatio Impedio_…you never learn your lesson do you Peter?"

"I'm not afraid of you Potter" He said, but his trembling voice betrayed him.

"Oh really?" He said, aiming both wand and gun at him, he swallowed hard.

"Go on, kill me, the Dark Lord already has his cup back"

"Cup? What cup? You mean this cup?" He said mockingly, extracting Hufflepuff's shrunken cup from his tux "Nah, I created a replica and left it 'unprotected' and you idiots fell for that, and now…I'm really sick of you, pathetic traitor" He said, pulling the gun hammer.

"Harry, stop it, we can get something useful from him" Lupin said

"Maybe…" He conceded unloading the gun "But as soon as he is no use to us…"

"Heeeeey, anyone…I could use a hand here" Tonks called from the ground and Fred went to help her.

"Harry?" A voice came from behind, and he turned around, wand at the ready "Hey, point that somewhere else" Gordon said.

"Oh, it's you, what are you doing here"

"Well, Giselle called me, and here I am"

"OK, but how did you recognize me?"

"Aging potion wore off during the fight" Moody growled behind him.

"Oh…" Was Harry's reply

"Where's Hermione?" Gordon asked curiously

"What do you mean…oh, shit!" He remembered being unable to talk to Hermione near the battle's end, but had forgotten about her because of Pettigrew, he turned around to look for her among all of the bodies on the ground, he finally spotted her near a wall, unconscious. He run towards her, and knelt beside her.

"Hermione, Hermione, please wake up"

Gordon ran beside him and started checking for vital signs. "She's unconscious, but alive, she must've received a very nasty impact"

"Oh no" Bill's voice came from somewhere else.

Harry turned around to see him kneeling besides another unconscious body: Kingsley Shacklebolt

Moody just needed a single glance for him to recognize it "He's dead…hit by a Killing Curse"

Harry's insides were boiling with anger, and a ferocious wind started blowing across the room.

"Dammit! How many more people have to die before that bastard is gone?" He yelled angrily.

"Harry! Stop it, control yourself!" Were some of the phrases from the other members of the Order, who tried not to get blown away by the wind.

"I'm sick of it! I'm sick of that son of a bitch, sick of his killing, sick of this fucking war!"

Peter's ropes vanished into thin air, but the wind forced him against the wall.

"Your stupidity provoked this, your cowardice, now you'll lose that which you've helped take away from my beloved ones since sixteen years ago one by one, you traitor!" Harry yelled as he approached the frightened animagus and aimed his gun at him. When he pulled the trigger, no sound came, and yet a bullet pierced Peter's left arm and he cried in pain.

"That was for my dad"

He pulled the trigger again and a bullet pierced his right arm

"That was for my mom"

The third bullet pierced his left leg

"That was for Sirius"

The fourth bullet pierced his right leg

"That was for Dumbledore…and this…is for Hermione!"

He withdrew his wand and slashed the air at Peter's abdomen's height, making a wide gash appear on him, which started bleeding badly right away.

The wind started to decrease, until it was blowing no more; Harry's eyesight started to blur and he felt himself drift away slowly, until he knew no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred, George, Bill, Giselle, Moody, Tonks and Lupin apparated in a deserted alley close to the House of Black, carrying with them the three captured Death Eaters, Kingsley's dead and Harry's and Hermione's unconscious bodies. Fred ran hastily to the door and hammered on it. McGonagall opened it.

"Is it done?" She asked as soon as she saw the redhead "Where are the others"

"No time to explain, we have several injured and one man down, we need to get them here from the alleyway."

"Oh my lord…POPPY, COME HERE NOW!" McGonagall called into the house, involuntarily waking up Walburga Black's portrait.

After some members managed to shut the curtains closed, Mme. Pomfrey reached the door.

"What's wrong Minerva?"

"Come quickly" Was the only response from McGonagall, who immediately darted after Fred towards the alley. The vision that awaited them on the alley was not precisely welcoming. There were three prisoners and the cup intact, but there was also a dead body and two more unconscious, one of them carrying two more lives within her.

"Merlin's beard, what happened here?!" Mme. Pomfrey asked in shock

"Help first, ask questions later Poppy" McGonagall replied, conjuring splints and bandages for Tonks's limbs.

"Oh, right" She replied, instantly conjuring stretchers for Harry and Hermione and levitating them towards the inside of the house.

After everyone was inside and Moody muttered "Good this place is like a ghost town or else…" they started tending Harry and Hermione and asking the rest to retell what had happened.

After an hour of retelling the story and making certain points clear, the conversation turned around to Harry's attack on Pettigrew.

"I still can't believe Potter unleashed such power" Moody growled

"Well, as far as I know, he did something similar when Hermione's house was attacked" Lupin added and then remembered "Dammit! Hermione got hit!"

"We are aware of it, Remus, thanks for the reminder though" Moody replied sarcastically

"No, no…it's not that…" He then turned to the headmistress and the matron "She was hit by a stunner…and she's pregnant"

Both women (as well as all the eavesdroppers) gasped in shock and ran to check on the young couple, especially Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes heavily and started regaining his senses. He was in a bed as far as he perceived, but couldn't make out where; his muscles hurt as if a steamroller had passed above him, so he couldn't move. He closed his eyes once again and perceived a source of light that wasn't there when he opened his eyes. He turned his head towards that side with lots of effort and could make out three sources of light that irradiated strongly, outlining a female body in a horizontal position.

"_She's alive…the three of them are alive…"_ He thought with great relief. Then the door burst open and he could make out three more bodies, but each carried only one source of light, each being a magical core.

"Poppy…" McGonagall said as they made their way to Hermione's bed, unaware that Harry was conscious, but with his eyes shut.

The Hogwarts matron performed a spell over Hermione's body, and then turned to McGonagall.

"She's fine, and so is one of the babies"

"What about the other one?" The headmistress asked dreading the answer; Mme. Pomfrey merely shook her head. "It can't be…it's…dead?"

"No" A voice croaked behind them, and they turned around in shock just to see Harry with his head towards them, but his eyes closed.

"Potter! Are you alright?" Poppy Pomfrey asked.

"Well…" He croaked and slowly opened his eyes "I feel as if I had been run over by the Hogwarts express…" He tried to shift himself to a sitting position, but failed due to the pain.

"Here Potter, drink this" The matron instructed, handing him a vial of pain killing potion.

"Umm…mind helping me, can't move" He replied and the matron then tilted the vial so the potion fell on his mouth, so he could swallow it.

Harry's pain was eased slowly, but effectively; after a couple of minutes he could sit, but not stand.

"Now…what did you say Potter?"

"What did I say about what?"

"Well, I asked if one of the babies was dead and you say no"

"Then I guess the message was clear Minerva" Harry replied.

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

He then explained that sometimes he could sense magic coming from someone/something, detect magical cores within people and sometimes even see them when he closed his eyes.

"You know Potter, you are a box full of surprises" McGonagall admitted admiringly "But you say both babies are safe?"

"Dunno if they're safe…but I hope so…at least they're alive, both of 'em"

"Well, well…if it isn't Wrath personified" Lupin greeted "How ya doin' cub?"

"Been better" Harry replied a bit groggily.

"Well, you better recover soon; there are plenty of things you gotta explain to us"

"Yeah, well…let me recover first them I'll let you know what I can" Harry replied "And by the way…I wouldn't mind getting outta this tux…it's not comfortable for resting"

Lupin rolled his eyes and transfigured the tuxedo into a set of pajamas, and Harry fell asleep several minutes later, after the others left the room.

**A/N.- Good, bad, sucked, was confusing, liked it? Let me know in a review. I'm not quite sure if it was good enough but only you can tell me that. Ibris out.**

**Spell Meanings:**

**Mutatio Commodo:** L. Mutatio: Transformation; Commodo: To impose or force (Mutatio Commodo.-To force transformation)

**Mutatio Impedio** (This one had already appeared)L. Mutatio: Transformation; Impedio: To stop or impede (Mutatio Impedio: To impede transformation)


	26. Interrogations and Coverups

**A/N.- Well, here's another chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers from the last chapter, your kind words sure took off a big weight from me.**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, but I hope you know that by now.

**Chapter 26.- ****Interrogations and Cover-ups**

(A/N.- It didn't occur to me while I was writing the past chapter, so instead of retaking the story from the day after the auction, this happens after the incident, but in the same night)

Night had fallen in King Street, London, but not without incident. During an auction at the famous Christie's Auction House, after a young man in his mid-thirties had outbid the other bidders, several other wizards had attacked him, and instead of the hit-and-run they had expected it had turned into a full-scale battle between those ten Death Eaters and ten members of the Order of the Phoenix. The battle had raged for some time, until the victors left the place.

It was now 10pm and several Apparition pops were heard through the street, along with several voices

"Move, find any eyewitnesses and if they're muggles, interrogate and obliviate them!"

"What if they're wizards sir?"

"Arrest them, we'll interrogate them later…MOVE!"

For the next few minutes the auror team from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement started searching the nearby streets and the inside of the auction house for any witnesses, but what they found inside was not exactly what they expected.

"Chief Robards, you better check this out!" A voice called from the inside of the now deserted auction house

"Savage, Proudfoot, come with me!" Head Auror Gawain Robards commanded and the two underlings followed.

Robards entered the room where the auction and therefore the attack had occurred, wand at the ready, but it almost slipped from his hand at the shock of what he saw: scorch marks on the walls from missing curses, a damaged infrastructure, overturned things all over the room and several bodies all over the place, most unknown, except for six that they recognized as Death Eaters after registering them and detecting the Dark Mark on their left forearm.

Auror Proudfoot went to register the last body, the most damaged of them all: a short man with mouse-like features, a patch of bald head, a right hand made of a silvery substance, the Dark Mark on the usual place. He had four holes (gunshot wounds, but Proudfoot didn't know that), one on each limb and a wide gash across his abdomen, and he was lying on a pool of his own blood.

"Chief Robards, do we have an Id on this man?"

"No, I don't know him…wait…isn't this the wizard supposedly killed by Sirius Black sixteen years ago?"

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Seems like" Robards replied nodding and frowning.

"But who could have done this to him?"

"I don't know" The head auror admitted "Besides it seems we're too late here…"

"Sir!" A female auror called from behind

Robards turned around to look at the young woman that had called him: Auror Giselle Summer "Summer! Where the hell were you?"

"I have no excuse, I'm sorry sir" She replied. She wasn't wearing her Order equipment anymore, and had changed her clothes to get rid of any evidence that she had been in the fight.

"Well, what have you got?"

"A couple of muggle eyewitnesses, apart of my brother, who also was here"

"Bring them here"

"One moment sir" She withdrew a muggle police two-way radio and spoke through it "Gordon, bring the witnesses…and remember…"

"Sure sis" Came back through the speaker. Seconds later a muggle policeman, known to the aurors for being Giselle's squib older brother, entered the room along with two very scared-looking eyewitnesses. "Mr. Robards, here are the witnesses, and I myself will give my version of the facts"

"Good Gordon, please you start"

He told his version of the facts (leaving out the involvement of Tonks, Moody and his sister from it) and then proceeded to explain that the six dead Death Eaters had been shot, either by himself or by a raven-haired young man.

"I see…can you describe the boy please?"

"Ummm…I couldn't see that much of him, he was wearing a black tuxedo, he had black hair as I already told you and used eyeglasses…he seemed to be no older than twenty…in fact I could venture a guess that that was Harry Potter"

"How could you be so certain?"

"I'm not sir, I told you I was guessing"

"I'll interrogate him later sir" Giselle then told her superior

"You know where to find him Summer?"

"Of course…he's at Hogwarts, and in case he wasn't, I know someone who can locate him"

"And that would be?"

"Sorry sir, I can't say the name" Giselle told him, lying through her teeth.

"Very well, and can you remember anyone else?" He addressed the cop now "I mean, besides these seven here?"

"There was a tall, bald, black wizard…I'm sure I've seen him at the Ministry…"

"You mean Auror Shacklebolt?" Robards asked surprised.

"Yes, but he was hit by a ricocheting spell, and didn't move afterwards"

"The killing curse" Giselle muttered 'recognizing the spell'.

"Where's the body then?"

"I'm not sure sir" Savage reported "It's not here; he must've been taken by whoever fought here"

"Damn!" Robards cursed "Well, thank you for your time Gordon, we'll interrogate the other witnesses now"

"Any time Mr. Robards" With that Gordon left, escorted by his younger sister.

One the two Summer brothers were far from the auror squad and aboard Gordon's police car, they started talking about what they had told the squad and what they KNEW actually happened during the incident.

"Hey sis, but what are you gonna do about Harry?"

"I guess I'll drop by the Order HQ tomorrow to check on him, and then try to establish a date for him to meet with my boss."

"Talkin' about the Order…when will you tell them that you're a member?"

"Dunno, but as far as I am aware, Tonks, Kingsley or Arthur haven't done so either, so I guess I won't"

"I see then…hey, if you see Harry, tell him I said hi, and to Hermione as well"

"Will do, and thanks for coming all the way to London"

"No problem sis, glad I could help"

This said, the police car pulled over to a small flat, where Giselle got off before Gordon left to Oxford.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up late next morning in his bed in Grimmauld, wondering where he was and why Hermione wasn't beside him. He slowly opened his eyes as he regained his senses. He was staring at a stone ceiling that looked blurry, but of course everything would look blurry without his glasses. He rolled over to pick them up from the bedside table and put them on. As soon as his vision returned he recognized the person sleeping peacefully on the next bed: Hermione.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep that Harry involuntarily smiled, but bit by bit the events from the past evening returned to his mind and he jumped from the bed to her bedside. He checked her for any bad signs; her breath was calm and regular, her temperature was OK, her pulse was also steady, kind of slow, but that's normal on a sleeping person. He then closed his eyes and tried to focus on sensing the three magical cores that should be inside her (Her own and one for each twin), but he couldn't…he was aware that that specific ability tended to be released at random, and yet it was maddening for him not to be able to use it in that precise moment.

The door to their room opened to reveal Remus Lupin, who smiled and started walking towards them.

"How ya doing cub?" He asked as soon as he was beside Harry.

Harry sighed "Better than yesterday" He replied without taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Don't worry about her Harry; she's fast asleep and OK according to Mme. Pomfrey…but what I didn't quite understand one thing from yesterday…" He changed his smile for a frown "According to her spell only one of the babies was alive, but according to you they are both alive…care to tell me how do you know that?"

"I thought I explained that yesterday…" Harry said, still not looking away from his fiancée.

"Yeah, but you were mumbling half the time and I didn't get much" Remus replied chuckling.

"Sorry, but I really felt like shit yesterday, that little fight took a lot out of me. Well, there's this…ability I have that sometimes I can sense the magic that a person or object irradiates, or see the magical core of a person"

"So…"

"So, before you barged into the room last night, I could clearly see three magical cores inside Hermione when I closed my eyes, and as far as I know, the magical core of a person is only latent as long as that person is alive"

"Oh, that makes way more sense than yesterday's mumbling." He frowned again "But you said SOMETIMES, didn't you"

"Yeah" Harry sighed "It works at random times, for example, I could do it yesterday night, but I tried it again today but couldn't do it"

"Has it happened other times?"

"Yeah, when Lucius's group attacked Hermione's house, but at that time I could sense the little magic Hermione irradiated at that time"

"I guess we should ask the expert here about that…even if he is only a painting now" Remus chuckled

"Yeah, but let's do it later, when she's awake" He gestured at the girl on the bed.

"Sure. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, sort of, last time I ate was…yesterday morning" Harry replied, and his stomach told him off with a loud growl. He then gave the bed another glance.

"Hey, she's not going anywhere, at least without us knowing it. C'mon, we'll save her something for when she wakes up"

Harry nodded and he and the Marauder headed for the kitchen, which was luckily empty. They both helped themselves to some toast with jam and a glass of pumpkin juice and were in the middle of eating when the kitchen door opened. Both men jumped from their seats and saw Hermione in front of them, Harry as was expected went dashing to her side to help her.

"'Mione! Are you alright?"

Hermione chuckled "Good morning to you too, Harry. Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Why are you THAT concerned about me all of a sudden?"

"Let's think…one: you were hit with a stunner and passed out; two: you're pregnant with twins; three: It's usually because of me that you get hurt"

Hermione thought about it for a moment "Well, maybe numbers one and two are right, but don't you ever think about blaming yourself again for what happens to me OK?"

"But…"

"No buts Harry" Hermione cut him and then asked Lupin "Morning Remus, what's breakfast?"

"Morning Hermione, come, sit down" Remus said. "So…both of you feeling OK?"

"Well, I'm feeling a bit dizzy right now, but that's normal thanks to those two" Hermione joked pointing at her still flat stomach.

"Good, how about you cub?"

"Bit drained, but fine"

"Good to know, I'll call Minerva then"

"What for? We don't have classes till tomorrow" Harry asked curious

"There are some people at Hogwarts that want to see you"

As soon as he said these words, both Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and then remembered they were in their pajamas and they had absolutely no other clothes, since they had first transfigured the clothes from the day before into their tux and dress, and then those had been transfigured into the pajamas they were wearing.

"Damn, we can't go to Hogwarts like this" Harry said gesturing their pajamas

"Yeah, you're right cub, but McGonagall sent some clothes for you, their in the wardrobe in your room, as well as some towels for you to take a shower.

Harry and Hermione walked back upstairs, followed by Lupin, who stopped in the living room. As soon as he sat on the couch the fireplace turned on with a vivid green color and pretty tall flames and seconds later the figure of Giselle Summer walked out of it and shook the ashes from her clothes.

"Summer, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting anyone today"

"Yeah well, I had to play my other part last night with Robards and offered to 'use my contacts' to reach Harry, because Gordon suspected he was there during the fight"

"Suspected?" Lupin asked puzzled "As far as I saw, he and Harry knew each other"

"Yeah, but Robards doesn't know that" Giselle said winking "And he doesn't know who my contact is either"

"You wouldn't mean the Order?"

"As a matter of fact Remus, I do, but again, he doesn't"

"So I take it you're here to ask Harry to meet Robards some time later?" Lupin guessed.

"Well yeah"

"Then you'll have to wait for a while, they both woke up a while ago and are taking a shower right now and were planning to return to Hogwarts immediately after"

"I can wait"

Thirty minutes later, a much better looking couple came downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey Giselle!" Harry greeted

"What're you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Hello to both of you, from me and my brother. Well, I came to ask something very important of you"

"What is it?" Hermione asked with curiosity and concern on her face.

"Well, I guess you are aware that neither myself nor the other members who work at the Ministry have told them of our roles here, so after we returned from the fight I had to return to Kings Street to play my Auror part and called Gordon as a witness" Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding. "And in order to give my boss a lead but not tell ourselves out, Gordon told him he suspected seeing you in the fight"

"And you told your boss you'd contact us" Hermione concluded

"Precisely…and came to ask you if you'd come to the Ministry with me to be interrogated by him"

"Well, we wanted to return to Hogwarts but…I guess we could help the Ministry, but I guess we'll have to distort the story a bit, so as not to tell you, Kingsley, Tonks or Moody out" Harry replied

"Well, they already know Kingsley was there and that he was hit by a stray curse and died"

"I see…well, when are we leaving?" Hermione asked.

"ASAP"

"Well then…" Harry stood up and went to the fireplace. "After you Hermione"

The three Order members flooed to the Ministry of Magic and followed Giselle to the office of the head of the Auror Department, where they were immediately received by Gawain Robards.

"Mr. Potter, glad you could come. Thanks for bringing him Summer"

"Not a problem sir"

"Mr. Robards, this is Hermione Granger" Harry introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you"

After pleasantries were exchanged, Robards proceeded to interrogate Harry.

"Mr. Potter, yesterday night there was an attack at Christie's Auction House, located at 8 King Street in St. James's, London; and according to an eyewitness he suspected seeing you in the turmoil, is this true?"

"Yes sir, I was there, and so was Hermione"

"So she was there too? I see…could you tell me what you were doing there?"

"Well, we went there to take place in an auction which had as a prize a cup we knew belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. I got the winning bid, and when I was about to receive the cup, a stunner was cast at me, but it missed" Harry then explained the night's events, distorting them not to reveal the aurors as members of the Order, or their possession of full sets of dragonhide armor.

When he was done, Robards continued "We identified seven bodies as belonging to Death Eaters, all dead, but not by the Killing Curse. They were shot by muggle weapons, as an eyewitness informed"

"Mr. Robards, I take it the eyewitness you're referring to is a muggle policeman, am I right?" The auror nodded "Well, he was the one who shot down four of the bodies; I shot the other three, including Peter Pettigrew"

"So you knew Pettigrew?"

"Sir, with all due respect, he was the bastard that betrayed my parents, and then framed Sirius Black for it; on top of it, he was a Death Eater, so it was only fair for me to take a personal vendetta on him"

"Mr. Potter, I'm not blaming you for murder since they, being Death Eaters, deserved, but thanks for telling me that." The interrogation continued for several more minutes, including the one made to Hermione as well, and then they were cleared to go, escorted by Giselle again.

When they were in front of the fireplace, the auror held them back.

"Before you go, I want to thank you for helping me and keeping our cover"

"Not a problem" Harry replied "Now, we'll return to the HQ so we can go to Hogwarts"

"OK, see you later then"

"Bye Giselle" Hermione said, then turned to the fireplace. Within seconds she was stumbling out of the fireplace with Harry close behind.

"How did it go?" Lupin asked the newcomers

"Not bad, but we had to keep remembering to distort the facts" Harry replied.

"And you managed it?"

"We're not that bad at it Remus" Hermione scolded "Of course we could distort it"

"Well, now I take it you're returning to Hogwarts?" The two teens nodded. "Very well, I'll warn McGonagall"

After he pulled his head out of the fireplace, he wrapped them both in a hug and gave them the all-clear to floo to the Headmistress's office.

**A/N.- Well, this is all for now, please review to let me know what you think of it. Ibris out.**


	27. The Party

**A/N.- Well, here's a new, kinda short and light-mooded party I felt like writing for some reason I won't go into explaining here, but I can tell you it's sort of the calm after the storm. Please enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR...that pretty much covers it, and even after 27 chapters not a single cent has gone into my pockets for this.

**Chapter 27.-**** The Party**

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace in the Headmistress's office, Harry and Hermione walked out into the cold hallways directly to the Heads' tower, but were intercepted in midway by a blond girl with dreamy looking eyes.

"Hi Luna!" Hermione greeted the girl.

"Hello Hermione, Harry…good to hear you both are OK" The blond girl greeted back.

"Thanks" Harry replied smiling.

"Oh…Right!" Luna then exclaimed as if she had remembered something. "Can you both please come with me? We were expecting you hours ago"

"Come with you? Where? And who's WE?"

"You'll soon know, now come on" Luna said and then started walking. The other two debated it for several seconds before following her to what they then recognized was the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy in that same floor, and when they instinctively turned to look at the blank wall in front of it they were surprised to find a door there.

"Now…can you tell us what the hell's going on here Luna?" Hermione asked a bit exasperated.

"Just go in there and you'll find out, c'mon" The blond Ravenclaw replied and entered the door without further ado.

"_Should we go there?"_ Harry asked with a bit of distrust in his thought voice.

"_What could possibly happen?"_ Hermione replied confidently.

"_Hope it's not another fight…"_ Harry replied wearily _"I'm still a bit groggy from the last one"_

"_C'mon, it's Hogwarts, and that was Luna, sure it's not another fight"_ Hermione gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Harry admitted with his voice _"As per usual…"_ He thought.

"Heard you Potter" Hermione replied swatting his arm playfully.

"_D'oh"_

They entered a dark room whose lights turned on the moment the door was closed and cries of "Surprise" and "Congratulations" startled the young couple, who instinctively raised a wand, in the case of Hermione and his bare right hand and gun in the case of Harry.

But as soon as the initial shock was gone they immediately lowered their weapons and started taking in their surroundings. They were in a room about the size of the Gryffindor common room, with a similar layout, but with a banner that read "Congratulations Potters" and other party decorations all along it. There were also Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George and Draco; all of them smiling (all but Draco).

"…can anyone explain what the hell this is?" Harry said when he finally got his tongue untied.

"A surprise party duh" Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"I KNOW it is a surprise party Draco" Harry replied rolling his eyes "But in honor of what?"

"Well, let's think…" Ron mimicked thinking "Another couple of twins on their way, the capture of 3 Death Eaters and the death of 7 other, including that traitorous rat"

Harry sighed and Hermione just said "Well, we're not responsible for ALL of it"

"No, perhaps not, but for most of it you are" Ginny replied. "By the way, we also wanted to scold you both"

"What for?" Harry asked puzzled

"For not taking us with you" Ron scolded "I mean we all are members of the Order, are we not?"

"They took us" The twins replied in unison

"We know they did…you told us what had happened" Luna told them

"Yeah well, sorry about that, but if we didn't leave in that precise moment not even we would've been able to go" Harry replied a bit exasperated "But wasn't this a party? Or we'll get into an argument here?"

"Right, sorry mate, but you should've told us" Ron apologized.

"Well, it'll be next time" Hermione said, finishing the argument. "And by the way, isn't that banner taking something for granted?" She asked pointing at the 'Congratulations Potters' banner.

"Well, yeah it does…" Fred said

"…But it's as good as done anyway" George finished shrugging.

Harry and Hermione merely rolled their eyes, but sat on the nearest couch and Harry helped himself to a butterbeer, Hermione drank nothing that contained alcohol due to her pregnancy.

"And talking about strange things around, what're you both doing here?" Hermione asked the Weasley twins.

"Who d'you think came up with the idea of the party huh Granger?" Fred asked smirking.

"And who d'you think smuggled all of this here?" George asked smirking as well and pointing at the variety of sweets and drinks available, which included butterbeer and firewhiskey.

"Yeah, but then again, that's an ability you owe to a Potter" Harry replied, smirking at their puzzled faces.

"Come again Harry?"

"Who d'you think taught you all of Hogwarts' passages?"

The twins replied alternating themselves "Messers Moony…"

"…Wormtail…"

"…Padfoot…"

"…And Prongs"

Harry and Hermione countered the same way, beginning with Harry "A.K.A. Remus Lupin…"

"…Peter Pettigrew…"

"…Sirius Black…"

"…And James Potter"

"You gotta be kidding us" The twins replied with awe-struck faces

"YOU gotta be kidding US" Harry replied surprised as well "You've hung out with two of the Marauders and NEVER knew it?"

"No" Fred and George replied in unison with disappointed looks.

"Now, that's something you don't see every day" Ron replied laughing "You two dumbstruck…wish I had a camera"

"Don't worry, you can take a picture from a pensieve memory" Luna replied dreamily as usual

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Sure, you didn't know? Oh and by the way…that's not something I got from my daddy, I've done it myself"

"Well, that'd explain Colin's most-of-the-time-absent camera nowadays" Ginny reasoned, recalling seeing her yearmate without his usual camera most of the time.

"How unfortunate…" Draco added sarcastically "I bet now his Potter photograph collection has increased tenfold at the least"

"Don't even remind me that…" Harry grimaced and everyone else laughed.

They kept talking about anything and everything for the next couple of hours, until they reached the topic of the twins (not the Weasley ones)

"So…how are you gonna call them?" Ginny asked eagerly

"huh?" Harry asked not understanding what she was talking about, but then realized it. "Oh…ummm…dunno yet"

"What about Ronald and Ginevra?" Ron asked half joking half truthfully

"Don't think so…" Harry asked rolling his eyes "and don't suggest Luna, Neville, Fred, George or Draco either…one of each is enough"

"What about Lily and James, like your parents?" Ginny asked.

"I'm quite hesitant about that" Hermione replied "Besides, that'd also make the second Lily I know…"

"How come?" Draco asked curious

"My little sister's name coincidentally is Lily Rose"

"That's a bit too flowery don't you think?" Ron asked humorously

"Well, yes" Hermione admitted chuckling "And I don't want another flower around, I like them, but not that much"

"Yeah, and my middle name's James, so that also rules it out" Harry added. "Besides, I think there's more ways to remember them"

"Well, you still got us to help and another whole eight months to come up with something right?" George asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys" Harry admitted thankfully.

The party continued for some more time until they all decided to return to their respective rooms. Harry drew the Marauders' map, but much to their misfortune (or so they thought), they didn't spot Filch and he caught them all coming out of the room.

"Oho! What do we have here…Nine students out of bed past curfew?"

"Well Mr. Filch" Hermione began "Harry and I are Heads so curfew doesn't apply to us"

"Well…" He began, trying to detect a loophole to that rule "-sigh- you're right, I'm afraid; but I'm also afraid that THEY are NOT Heads, and those two shouldn't even be here" He said, pointing at Fred and George for the last part.

"Maybe Filch, but you're forgetting that we ALL are members of the Order of the Phoenix, and as such we have certain privileges" Harry informed him.

Filch was at a loss for words; he opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a fish out of the water until he managed to stammer "W-well, get out of my sight then"

The nine of them started walking and as soon as they were out of earshot they started laughing quietly and commenting with each other about how they had slipped past the squib caretaker.

"I can't believe it, I certainly can't believe he fell for that" Ginny said chuckling.

"Fell for what?" Harry asked curiously.

"For us having privileges by being in the Order"

"Oh, but you're wrong in there sis, we DO have privileges" Harry said, extracting a sheet of parchment from an inner pocket of his jacket.

"What's that mate?" Ron asked.

"It's a sheet signed by McGonagall which states additional privileges given to us as Order members here at Hogwarts…she gave it to me when we arrived"

Everyone but Hermione (who was trying to suppress a giggle) was speechless.

"W-why didn't you show it to us before?" Neville asked.

"Well, let's say that with that little party I _forgot_ to tell you…as well as I _forgot_ to mention that Filch was coming our way when we left the Room"

"Wait a minute…you planned that Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't plan ALL of it Draco, Hermione and I agreed to not tell you about this so we could have the chance to shut that goddamn caretaker up at least once, but we weren't expecting to run into him tonight"

"So you could say that it was a twist of fate, and what a twist that turned to be" Hermione finished.

"Yeah" Ginny admitted laughing "That git's face was priceless"

"You want a picture of that?" Luna asked

"You got a pensieve?!" Hermione asked surprised and excited.

"Yes, my daddy gave it to me on my birthday"

"Well, that's a nice offer Luna" Ron began "But I don't want to break your camera by making it capture that ugly face" Everyone laughed at that comment, except Malfoy, who seemed to be very thoughtful.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Ginny asked, noticing him

"Oh, it's nothing, but I am indeed thankful that the he is such an idiot"

"Why's that?" Hermione asked and Harry answered the question before Malfoy did.

"He's not in the order" Comprehension dawned upon the Weasleys, Luna, Hermione and Neville, and all of them gasped. "But then again, Filch doesn't know that"

"Yeah, that's true" Malfoy admitted.

"Now we really should get outta here, before he makes up his mind" Harry motioned them to keep moving, and they all agreed. Lucky for most of them, entrance to the three towers (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and the Heads') was obviously on the seventh floor, but the passageway to Hogsmeade was behind the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor on the third floor and the entrance to the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons.

So they agreed that Ron, Ginny and Neville would go on their own to the Gryffindor tower, as well as Luna to the Ravenclaw one; but Harry and Hermione would escort Fred and George to the passageway to Hogsmeade on the way to dropping Draco at the dungeons.

They were on their way and reached the statue of Gunhilda flawlessly, but checking the map every now and then nonetheless, and when the twins got past the entrance to the passageway and it closed again Hermione spotted two people in a classroom.

"Hey, Harry, check this" She said pointing at the two names: Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbot. They agreed that Harry would go and "catch" them while Hermione delivered Draco safely to his dorm, taking the map with her.

He carefully snuck all the way to the door of the classroom the two Hufflepuffs were and tried to open the door as soundlessly as possible. When he was inside he found them snogging heavily, both shirtless. He suppressed a chuckle and then used his wand to cast a light on them and make the sound of a muggle police car siren, remembering Justin was a muggle-born.

The two lovers quickly jumped and put as much distance between them as possible.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Harry asked, imitating Filch "You know that Public displays of affection are not allowed, nor is being out of bed after hours…and would you both please put your clothes back on?"

The two scared lovers blushed heavily, retrieved their respective garments and put them on in a matter of seconds, while Harry was enjoying himself, and started tutting at them.

"I don't believe you can do this Hannah, as far as I am aware you are a prefect, aren't you?" The girl nodded. "Well, you better be careful I don't catch you again; for this time I'll only take ten points from each of you, but next time…" He trailed off.

"How did you know we were here Harry?" Justin asked curiously when he finally managed to speak something coherent.

"Thank my dad and their friends for that" Harry replied smirking "Now you better get going, if you run into Filch tell him I've already dealt with you"

"Will do…and by the way…the cop siren was a nice touch…scared me shitless though" Justin said smiling.

"Thought you'd like it" Harry replied "And by the way…be careful with what you do Hannah, you wouldn't like to lose your prefect badge right?"

The girl silently nodded and they left, being secretly followed by Harry so they didn't stop in any broom closet on the way…which they didn't do. On the entrance hall he met Hermione and told her the story, which she found funny.

"Well, at least they got the message" Hermione said after he finished his tale.

"Hope so, wouldn't like to catch Hannah at it again, y'know, with her being prefect and all"

"Yeah, you're right, but for now all I wanna do is go to bed" She said yawning.

"I second the motion" Harry agreed and they headed towards their dormitory, where Harry quickly scribbled in the Head log the incident with Justin and Hannah (sparing the details) then they headed together for their dorm room (formerly Harry's), changed into their sleeping clothes, kissed each other goodnight and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N.- Well that was it...how was it...good, bad? Please do tell me in a review (Even if the friggin server won't send it to my email for an unknown reason, I still read 'em in the reviews page). Thanks beforehand, Ibris out.**


	28. The Return of the Phoenix

**A/N.- Hey there! Sorry for my delayed update, but you know, the week before this was a complete 7-day sloth marathon for me and this week was pretty eventful so only until today I was able to update, my bad. But please don't hold a grudge against me and enjoy.**

**Personal A/N for Yay!!!!!!.- Yes pal, I do have a myspace check my profile, since I can't write it here; and regarding my other story, yeah, sorry I had to put it on hold thanks to a hugantic writer's block.**

Disclaimer.- Not JKR, that covers it.

**Chapter 28.-**** The Return of the Phoenix**

Classes had progressively become tougher for the seventh-years since they would be presenting their NEWTs in June, but at the same time far more interesting, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts (more specifically the Dueling Class) and Transfigurations, where they were currently reviewing the topic of animagi, which had been previously taken in third year.

"Now…" McGonagall addressed her NEWT class "We will not attempt becoming animagi, since it takes a rather long time…" Several disapproving groans filled the classroom, but when the headmistress raised her hands the class fell silent again "…we will only go through animagi theory. Now…I hope you all know what an animagus is?" All the students there nodded "Good. Now…"

"Professor" Parvati interrupted her raising her hand, when the headmistress nodded in her direction she continued. "Is there a way to know what shape would you take if you managed to become an animagus?" There were several murmurs of interest.

"Well…I was expecting somebody to ask that question and yes, there is actually an easy incantation to know it and I guess it would be interesting to know what each of you would become" McGonagall replied with a hint of a smile. "Now please Miss Patil, seeing as you were the one to ask the question, I'd like you to show us first." The girl nodded and raised her wand "Now, when I say so, point your wand to the front and say the incantation _'Revela Zoomorphos'_…do it now please"

Parvati nodded, did as instructed and incanted the words, making a patronus-like, but in full color, European parrot to shoot from her wand, and Ron was overheard whispering "Fitting, she's quite a gossiper" before it dissolved into a silvery mist

"A European parrot, very well…Miss Greengrass, if you will…"

Each and every member of the class cast the spell until it was Harry's turn, he aimed his wand at nothing in particular and incanted "_Revela Zoomorphos_". From his wand erupted a silver mist, but it took no shape in particular, instead, if started at fixedly it was composed of hundreds of different animals, but a quick glimpse wouldn't make you notice so.

Harry's quick glimpse disappointed him; perhaps he wouldn't have an animagus form even if he attempted to take one and so he ignored the beaming expression in Hermione's face.

The bell rang and McGonagall barely managed to instruct them "Homework: I want a short essay, no longer than 6 inches, on why do you think you get that shape"

When they finally left the class they had a free period and then Dueling Class. They were all inside the Gryffindor Common Room and Harry dropped himself heavily in his favorite armchair and Hermione sat on his lap.

"What's wrong love?" She asked concerned about Harry's sulkiness.

"Nothing…it's just…I don't know what that mist meant" He replied

"You didn't look at it carefully did you?" Hermione asked now beginning to understand.

"Why would he, I mean…it was just mist" Ron informed and Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Honestly…Harry, cast the spell again"

Harry sighed in resignation, outstretched his hand and incanted "_Revela Zoomorphos_" The very same silvery patronus-like mist appeared in front of them. "There, it's the same mist"

"Hold on a moment…Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed "Harry, look at it carefully"

Harry stared into the mist and slowly started making out various animal shapes in it "No friggin' way" He muttered in amusement

"Do you know what that means love?" Hermione asked and received a head shake as a reply "It means that you have a very rare gift…you're a polymorphic animagus"

Harry repeated himself after receiving this notice "No friggin' way"

"_And by the way…I'm one myself"_ Hermione's voice sounded inside his thoughts

"_Then why did an owl come out of your wand?"_

"_Cause I wanted so…in fact that was originally my intended shape, I tried this spell in our third year when we saw animagi for the first time but it changed after the incident with the locket"_

"_Now that was kinda weird, that little incident changed us a lot"_ He said this frowning and Hermione nodded involuntarily.

"Yo! Mind sharing?" Ron asked the other two who got startled by him.

"Sorry, you were saying Ron?"

"He said nothing, I did" Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry, what's up Gin" Harry greeted her.

"I was being curious…what was that mist with animals in it?"

They explained what they had learned with McGonagall that day and what the mist meant, modifying the story to make it look as if they had all cast the spell at the same time, hence the mist.

"Oh, I see…can I try the spell?" She asked eagerly

"Sure, it's a pretty simple spell" Harry briefed her "Just point your wand forward and say _Revela Zoomorphos_" Ginny nodded, did as instructed and in front of them a fox materialized.

Ginny frowned, not knowing what to make of that.

"Don't worry Gin it's not bad; foxes are pretty clever and cunning…" Hermione told her.

"Besides they're cute…at least to me" Harry added, earning himself a glare from Hermione, and a slight blush from Ginny.

"_Chill out love, it ain't my fault if my little sister is cute"_Harry told his fiancée

"_I thought you fancied her"_

"_Long story…I'll explain later"_

"What shape does each of you take? …I know, perform the spell so I know you're not lying" Ginny told the other three

Hermione and Ron cast the spell at once and out came an owl and a raccoon respectively. Harry was hesitant if he should cast the mist.

"_Calm down love, just focus in any one animal"_ Hermione advised, Harry unconsciously nodded concentrated with all of his mind power, incanted the spell and forward leapt a wolf. They immediately started discussing the reasons for their animals and without even noticing it, each of them had written the half-foot they'd been asked before their free period ended.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention everyone" Lupin summoned the class's attention "For today I have a special treat, here I got some special items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop…try not to sneak out any since they're banned, thank you…" This last comment earned a laugh from the class since Lupin had said it in a joking tone "…but instead I'd like you to use them in a duel to see how you can use them in your advantage or defend from them, added to the main course of practice we've been reviewing: team dueling.

Everyone gathered in their usual teams of three with one of the favorites being the golden trio, along with the Neville-Seamus-Dean and Malfoy-Zabini-Parkinson teams (the latter most known for being rather aggressive).

"Now, I'd like Harry's team to go against Malfoy's team, select the items you want and then step into the duel arena when ready."

Murmurs of excitement came from the other students. Everyone knew that in these duels, Harry's team always beat Malfoy's, which everybody liked, but in this case they really didn't know how they'd come out.

Both teams headed for the table gathering different items including several decoy detonators and Peruvian instant darkness powder, which made Harry deduce Malfoy had brought his Hand of Glory and so he slipped on his shield gloves just in case. Then after planning their strategies, the two teams stepped into the dueling arena as Lupin announced the rules.

"You will fight under the usual rules, basic and minor-damage spells are allowed, no moderate/major-damage or unforgivables are permitted…ready…begin!"

The Gryffindors began with the usual disarming spell, easily dodged by the Slytherins, who countered with stunners that were parried as well by their opponents. For several minutes spells were exchanged, but no WWW items were used until Malfoy nodded to his teammates who released decoy detonators headed for Ron and Hermione while they cast three successive spells at Harry.

Ron and Hermione fell for the trick and focused on parrying the detonators, but Harry saw through their strategy and cast a shield charm strong enough to deflect the three stunners. The Gryffindors retaliated with their own strategy: Harry threw a firework straight at them, forcing them to break formation and lower their guards while Ron and Hermione disarmed Pansy and Blaise. This last move succeeded, but the two wandless Slytherins threw a handful each of instant darkness power at the Gryffindors, surrounding them in pitch-black darkness.

"Don't move!" Harry commanded the other two "Keep your shields up"

The three of them cast a shield charm while Harry focused with all of his might and closed his eyes. Much to his relief his plan worked. Without dropping his shield or opening his eyes he turned around and could clearly see the three magical cores where Hermione was standing and the single one where Ron was. He turned around to locate the Slytherins and saw that they were scattered, each standing in front of an 'unsuspecting' Gryffindor, wands at the ready.

"Whatever you do…" He whispered so only his teammates could hear him "…don't drop your shields. Now, when I give you the signal, drop the shields, cast a stunner straight in front of you and recast the shield" He saw his friends nod, then turned around to face the Slytherin that tried to hex him. From outside the dark area, Malfoy signaled his teammates and the three of them cast stunners that bounced on their opponents' shields. "NOW!" Harry commanded and the three Gryffindors did as instructed, hitting the three Slytherins square in the chest and knocking them off the platform.

Still unable to see, they heard the crowd cheering, which meant that they had won the duel, and Lupin saying "_Eolos_". A gust of wind blew towards them, scattering the powder and ending its effect. They all smiled at the crowed and gathered in a group hug, then they broke up and Harry out of joy kissed Hermione, earning them several catcalls from their classmates.

"Congratulations to you three" Lupin said, approaching the victors. "That was a pretty good duel from both teams and I have to admit all of your strategies were pretty impressive, for that I award both Gryffindor and Slytherin twenty points and another twenty to Gryffindor again for winning.

If there was something from Lupin that had earned him the respect of his students, even some of the not-so-dark Slytherins, was that he was impartial and fair, acknowledging everyone's merits and faults.

"Very good, now I'd like Neville's team to go against Padma's"

Padma's team was composed of Padma herself, Michael Corner and Lisa Turpin. Both teams as well picked the items to use in the duel, planned their strategies and battled.

All of the others were watching the duel and supporting members of their own houses.

"_Harry"_

"_Yeah"_

"_How did you know where the Slytherins were even in that pitch-black darkness?"_

Harry explained her briefly about his ability to see people's magical cores or auras, depending on what he wanted and how he managed to luckily use it in that very moment, but their conversation was interrupted by several cheers coming from Su Li, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, which meant that Ravenclaw had won the duel.

Neville, Dean and Seamus were good at spell casting since they had attended the DA in their fifth year, but they were relatively bad at strategy-making so they had been outsmarted and defeated by the Ravenclaws in this duel, earning them only ten points while Ravenclaw earned forty.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common room, doing homework, when Ron spotted Lupin's head dancing in the flames in the fireplace.

"Remus!" He greeted, and the other two turned around to greet him as well.

"Hey there you three" Lupin greeted them as well "Hey, are Ginny and Neville around?"

"Hang on a minute" Hermione said as she went up the girl's dorm room staircase to fetch Ginny while Ron fetched Neville"

"We're here" Ginny announced "Hi Professor"

"Hi Ginny, Neville…listen, all of you need to go to Grimmauld right away, you may floo from Minerva's office…now if you excuse me I have to go call Luna" With that his head vanished.

They looked at each other and nodded, walking to the headmistress's office.

When they got there, they said the password, entered the office to find Luna already inside, were told the location of the HQ (save for Harry and Hermione) and flooed there to find a major meeting well under way.

"Bloody hell, this is a full-scale meeting!" Ron exclaimed when he was the last to emerge from the fireplace.

"Damn right you are bro, and pretty lucky that you're here as well" Bill greeted him.

"Why, what's goin' on?" Harry asked

"Well, there are several issues goin' on" Tonks answered "like the Horcrux, yes Harry, we all now know about 'em, the recent attacks and you"

"Me?" Harry had a full I-don't-understand-what-the-hell-you're-talking-about face

"That's right lil' bro" Charlie added, but come on, take a seat all of you.

Given that this was a full-scale meeting and all of the Order members were attending, they had used not the kitchen, but the main dining hall where a table that highly reminded Harry of King Arthur's had enough space to seat them all.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all took their places in the table and the meeting resumed.

"Now that we're settled and they're here now…" McGonagall informed "I'd like to inform you of a secret clause in Albus's will that not even you got to read" The teenagers as well as everyone else had puzzled expressions. The headmistress summoned a secret letter and it appeared in her hand, she opened it and read it in a loud voice.

_To the Order of the Phoenix_

_If this letter is being read to you, it means that my final death wish is about to be fulfilled. Minerva, who I assume is currently the leader of the Order, was left instructions by my portrait to open this when the time came._

_As she very well knows and agrees, Minerva is to be only the deputy head of the order until she decided the true leader was ready. _

_I hope that this decision will bring an end to the Dark days and let the side of truth and light bring peace to the Wizarding World._

_Bidding you farewell until we meet again,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Through opening this letter, I, Minerva McGonagall forfeit the leadership of the Order of the Phoenix__ to Harry James Potter, if he is in agreement and willing to claim his place._

When she ended her lecture tears of both sorrow and joy were leaving her eyes and every single eye was turned to Harry.

"So Harry, do you accept Albus's and my request?" Minerva asked him in a motherly voice.

"I-I don't know" Harry said with an indecisive voice "I don't think I'm ready"

"Harry" Ron stood up "As you best mate I can pretty much affirm that you are more than capable of being the leader, especially after the little show you pulled at the auction"

"That's right mate, without you we would've surely lost that battle and the cup for that matter" Fred seconded his brother

Everyone started murmuring and nodding in agreement

"Listen to me Harry James…" Hermione told her in a firm tone "You have frustrated not one, but three Death Eater attacks with only one casualty on our side, and that because of a stray AK, and I'm pretty sure everyone here would follow your every decision. You're a natural Dark Wizard hunter, meant to vanquish Voldemort (nearly everyone in the room shuddered) and a natural leader. I agree that you should take the leadership of the Order"

"Aye" Ron seconded

Suddenly everyone was voicing their vote in favor of Harry.

"Very well" Harry said with a determined voice "What do I do now" McGonagall handed him Dumbledore's letter and he read "_I, Harry James Potter, accept the position of leader of the Order of the Phoenix_" He voiced and everyone in the room cheered, all of a sudden a flash of fire later Fawkes was standing in front of Harry.

"_I've been waiting for this moment for a while now master_" Fawkes's voice rang inside Harry's head.

"Holy shit" Was the only thing that left Harry's lips _"But I'm not your master"_

"_Before Master Albus's demise, I chose you to be my next master in case of his death and he heartily agreed with my choice"_

"_So he as well chose me to lead the Order…" _Harry completed for him

"_That is correct Master Harry__, and just so you know and keep no hard feelings for him, he chose you not for the prophecy, but for your astonishing magical level and natural leadership" _Fawkes informed Harry to prevent his temper from rising.

"_Good to know that Fawkes, thanks. Now…if you excuse me I have to do something here"_

"_Certainly Master"_

Fawkes nodded at Harry and then perched on his shoulder while Harry took advantage of the silence that his mind chat with Fawkes had created.

"Now that I settled some business here with Fawkes I can tell ya that I wasn't finished with the leader business. Yes, I agree to take the role of leader of the Order, on one condition though…" Everyone turned to look at him with puzzled looks and he merely placed his right hand on Hermione's shoulder and his left hand on Ron's. "Most of my adventures have been successful thanks to Ron and Hermione and I'll only take the leadership if they accept to share it with me"

Ron at once stood up and told his long time friend "Harry, you know that the condition is absurd mate, we ain't the Gryffindor trio for nothing…I'm game" Harry smiled at his best friend and embraced him in a brotherly way.

"Thanks pal"

Hermione stood as well "Well, Ron pretty much covered it, but you know, I couldn't fight Quirrell beside you only because there was only one dose of potion in the bottles room, I couldn't be beside you in the Chamber only because the Basilisk petrified me, I couldn't be with you in the maze cause it was a Triwizard task and I couldn't be with you at the cave because that was between Dumbledore and you; other than that I've always been right beside you and this ain't the exception love"

Harry said nothing but pulled her into a long loving kiss. After that was over they pulled away and Harry turned to the face rest of the Order "Well…I guess you guys got yourself a leader" He said with a wide grin and was received with cheers from all the members.

**A/N.- That was all for now everyone, and I promise I'll do my best to have my next update posted by next weekend as usual, but forgive me if my real life happens to get in the way (fat chance though...I love summer break) and don't AK me...by the way in the fic AK is short for _Avada Kedavra._ Now be nice readers and leave a review will ya? Thanks, Ibris out.**

**Spell Meaning.-**

**Revela Zoomorphos.- **Revela.- (Spanish) 2nd p. sing. Reveal / Zoomorphos.- (Greek) Zoo (Animal) + Morphe (form/shape) Animal Shape Revela Zoomorphos.- Reveal Animal Form.


	29. The Lion's Den

**A/N.- Yeah, finally, after being late yet again (-shields himself with his arms- don't AK me please) here's another chappie, hope you like it. I finally decided to write again after a burst of inspiration ended my writer's block, added to the fact that I just saw the OotP movie...IT'S BLOODY AWESOME!!! -sob- gonna miss Padfoot...**

Disclaimer: I hope you're all aware that Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...

**Chapter 29.-**** The Lion's Den**

"Well…I guess you guys got yourself a leader" He said with a wide grin and was received with cheers from all the members.

"_You made the right choice master"_ Fawkes said inside Harry's head

"_Thanks Fawkes"_ Harry replied smiling at the beautiful crimson and gold bird.

"So…what else were you guys talking about before we got here?" Harry said with a let's-get-back-to-business voice tone.

"The recent attacks and the Horcrux we have. It's your call which one we'll discuss first Potter"

Harry frowned for a moment before voicing his vote "Let's talk about the attacks first" and his two co-leaders nodded in agreement as did everyone else.

"Well" Remus began "In the past 6 months there's been several random attacks in muggle households, including the one in Hermione's, as well as two major attacks, the one in Diagon Alley the day after Christmas and the one at King Street about a week ago" He informed as he pointed at several points in a map of England pinned to a wall. "And at least one of us has been in the last three"

Harry nodded; he and Hermione had been in all three and the more he kept analyzing them the more he seemed to confirm his theory.

"Remus" He voiced, before the werewolf started again "Before anything else, let's focus in those last three, the ones in Diagon, King and Mione's house please"

"What's so important about those three Potter?" Moody growled

"Well, they were the two major ones and the only other one we've had witnesses in, as Remus already said" Harry replied "now…" He motioned his wand towards the board behind him and names appeared on it. "…these are the Dung Eaters (several members chuckled at the name) I remember being in those attacks, anyone else remembers someone please add their names to the board" Three or four more names appeared in the board, which Harry wasn't familiar with. "Well…notice anything out of place here?" He said motioning at the names.

"Yes, that Malfoy and Greyback were the only ones that belonged to You-Know-Who's inner circle" Giselle noticed.

"That's true, and even they were amongst the lowest-ranked of the inner circle" Tonks completed.

Everyone else seemed to notice that.

"Well, this can only mean something…" Ron said "He was testing us"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, he wouldn't risk his highest ranked in an all-out fight unless he's sure he'll win." Hermione reasoned.

Harry nodded "That's why there has been no sign of Snivellus or Trixie" He spat the names with sheer disgust. "Also it'd be useful for him to know how strong the order is this time"

"Well, he knows we can beat the tar out of most of his minions, and that wasn't even half the order though" Tonks said.

"True as it might be, I might venture a guess that not even the three attacks combined put the slightest dent in his lines" Harry thought moodily.

"Numbers do not win a battle Potter" Moody lectured him

"No…but I bet they help" Harry replied "Anyway, I say we should be ready when anything else happens, we don't know when his best, or is it worst, minions will show up"

Everyone nodded in agreement

"_If there is one chance to tell them about the basilisk armors…" _Hermione reminded him _"…this is it"_

"And by the way, do you remember what I suggested to you before the King Street battle Bill?"

"What, the basiliskhide armors?" Bill asked surprised that Harry had remembered, and received a nod from the raven-haired boy

"But they'd be impossible to get" McGonagall said

"Not quite Minerva" Hermione contradicted her and then quoted "Enemies of the Heir, beware"

"Slytherin's basilisk" She gasped, how could she forget "I guess its skin hasn't decomposed yet?"

"I suppose not, but I can always check the chamber can't I?" Harry replied, but when he looked around the room he noticed Ginny was slightly trembling. "You alright Ginny?"

The girl nodded, but Harry could see she was anything but alright so he walked towards her and by merely looking in her eyes he knew what was bothering her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Hey, it's OK little sis, that piece of him is gone forever"

"I know he is…but still I sometimes relive those days in my nightmares…hearing him inside my head…" Ginny said between sobs

"Don't worry, we'll defeat him and won't have to think of him ever again, alright?"

The young redhead nodded to his shoulder and continued sobbing there so he sat on her chair and set her on his lap while trying to comfort her.

"_Hope you don't mind if I do this love"_ He asked Hermione.

"_Not at all, now be a good big brother and try to comfort her__"_ The girl replied nodding.

"So…" Harry said, getting back to the topic "When can we…oh no…"

"What is it Harry?" McGonagall asked

"Back in second year, when that idiot Lockhart's spell backfired, there was a cave-in in the tunnel before the Chamber's door"

Bill suggested that he could get some goblins to work on the tunnel and to search the whole area to make it more secure and they all agreed as well as they agreed with Charlie that they'd make the armors once the cave-in was cleared. After a while Ginny cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms, so he took her to the nearest bedroom. When he got back they resumed the meeting, but it was nearing dinnertime, and they were steadily getting hungrier so Harry got an idea, but wasn't sure it'd work though; anyway he called out "Dobby"

The house elf immediately appeared with an eager look in his eyes "Did Harry Potter call for Dobby sir?"

"Yeah, I did, could you please get us something to drink and eat?"

"Dobby will do as Harry Potter wishes" With that he disappeared and several minutes later glasses of firewhiskey, bottles of butterbeer and pitchers of pumpkin juice and tea appeared along with several appetizers which started to be devoured mercilessly by Ron, until he started choking on one, Harry simply pointed his hand at him and said "_Anapneo_" while Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Honestly Ron…"

Everyone laughed at the blushing redhead before they settled down again and directed their attention to the cup that now sat in the middle of the table.

"Is it…?" Harry asked openly

"Check it yourself" Bill replied, and Harry immediately turned to look at Hermione.

She raised her wand, pointing it at the cup and incanted "_Aperio Acerbus Anima_" With the result being the cup shaking badly and glowing black. "BLACK?!" Hermione asked disbelievingly "No doubt there that it is Voldemort's" Almost everyone in the room shuddered at the name.

"Why hasn't anyone destroyed it?" Harry asked curiously

"Can't" Moody growled "That's why we're discussing it in a major meeting"

"What d'you mean can't?" Harry asked back

"Got a ton of weird charms we can't override" Tonks offered "Stupid cup…"

"Mind if I keep it for a while?" Harry asked tentatively

"Why?"

"See if I can do something to it. Perhaps you need to do something in Parseltongue or something" Harry suggested

"Hey…you're the boss remember? You can do as you wish" Lupin reminded him

"Yeah, but we're a team also…everyone must agree" Harry countered

"We trust your judgment Harry, besides you got Ron and Hermione to help you" Arthur Weasley encouraged him.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley"

"It's Arthur, Harry" Arthur corrected him

Harry sighed "You know, it's kinda hard getting used to call all of you by your first names after so long so please forgive me if I refrain from doing so from time to time" Arthur simply nodded at his request and handed Harry the cup.

After what felt like an eternity to him, Ron stole a glance at his watch and nearly fell from his chair "Bloody hell!" Everyone turned to look at him as he quoted his signature phrase "Has anyone even cared to look at the time?" everyone shook their heads "It's nearly midnight you lot"

"Shit" Hermione cursed and many people gaped at her…no one had ever heard her curse before, save for Harry. "You're right Ron, and we REALLY need to go back now, we got classes tomorrow, and still have to make rounds and…" She was quickly silenced by Harry.

When they broke apart he said "You know Mione, school's not everything"

"I know but…" Harry now placed a finger in front of her lips.

"She's right though, we really should get going"

There were murmurs of agreement and the various members of the order started heading towards either the door or the fireplace. Harry went to fetch Ginny and as soon as he appeared with her in arms Fawkes flew towards him and perched on his shoulder.

"_Would you like me to take you and your friends to Hogwarts master?"_ He offered in Harry's head.

"_Can you take six persons at the same time?"_

"_Of course I can, now, tell everyone to grab hold of each other"_

Harry nodded and relayed Fawkes's instructions to Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna and they obeyed at once. Since Harry was still carrying Ginny, Hermione held onto his right arm, while Luna held onto his left one and used her other hand to lace her fingers with Ron's (ignoring completely his shocked face) while Hermione held Neville's hand and in a whirl of flames they all left Harry's house to head for Hogwarts.

When they arrived, they all bade good night to each other, and Luna immediately set off towards the Ravenclaw tower; Ron, Ginny (half asleep) and Neville headed for the Gryffindor one and Harry and Hermione set off towards their own tower, not without making their rounds first, while Fawkes flew away only he knows where.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-beep beep- -beep beep- _"God I hate that sound"_ Hermione thought for herself while she was woken up by Harry's wristwatch alarm as usual while he turned it off.

"_You're not the only one love, but otherwise we wouldn't __wake up"_ He thought back since he still wasn't awake enough to speak coherently.

"You're right" She said as she kissed his cheek and headed for the shower in her former room's bathroom.

Harry groggily sat on his bedside, stretched, yawned and headed for his own shower to get ready for the day.

As the two of them entered the Great Hall they found Ron already overstuffing his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in months, with Ginny and Neville at either side of him. As they sat down however, he was not the only one to display weird eating habits, since Hermione came up with the weirdest food combinations due to her pregnancy cravings. Harry was eating his own scrambled eggs with bacon when he noticed Ron doing something he, Harry, used to do a lot in his fourth year.

"So…anything interesting at the Ravenclaw table Ron?" He asked teasingly, making him almost choke in his food. "_Anapneo_"

"Th…thanks…what did you just say?" He asked as soon as he regained his breathing ability

"He's right Ron; you've been stealing glances at the Ravenclaw table every now and then" Ginny seconded.

"What do you mean? I haven't" Ron replied, casting another really quick glance that way.

"There, you did it again Ron, better save yourself the denial and tell us who you fancy" Ginny replied, getting a faint suspicion as to who that might be.

"H-how can you be so sure I'm looking at the Ravenclaw table, h-how d'you know it's not Hufflepuff's" Ron stammered, not managing to hide his blush.

"I'd say you have a point there Ron, but you just blushed, which means you ARE looking at the Ravenclaw table" Hermione pointed out

"So, tell us Ron…who is it?" Ginny asked "Is it Padma? Mandy, Lisa, Luna, Su…LUNA?!" She yelled as she had seen his eyes get a sort of twinkle at the mention of the blonde's name, making him blush even deeper.

"Oh…Ronnie lurves Loony!" Harry said in a mock sing-song voice

"Shut up Harry!" Ron said tossing him a rather large piece of bacon that Harry caught easily with his seeker reflexes and then shoved it in his mouth. "Found anything about the cup yet?" Ron asked trying to change the topic.

"Ron, I fell asleep half a millisecond after my head touched the pillow so no, I haven't" Harry said "But that's not what we were talking about y'know" He then added smirking at Ron.

Ron simply groaned and left for their first lesson, while Ginny smirked and said in a hushed voice "Yep, he likes Luna…" While the other two nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell her?" Hermione asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes

"Nah, let's leave her in blissful ignorance" Harry replied "Let's see how long does it take for Ron to gather enough bullocks to ask her out" he smirked while Ginny started giggling

"This ought to be fun to see" The other two nodded

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was alone in his and Hermione's common room staring at the cup, transfixed and in deep thought when Hermione found him like that a couple of weeks later.

"Is something wrong love?" She asked concerned as she sat on his lap.

"Besides this bloody cup, everything's brilliant, including work down in the Chamber" He replied, the first part frustrated, the latter a bit more exited.

"Still no progress?" She asked, motioning at the cup

Harry sighed "Got rid of a couple of rather basic curses, but that doesn't even put a dent on its protections"

Hermione frowned and then started weaving her wand in front of the Horcrux sometimes muttering to herself, sometimes saying nothing, until she sighed and gave up. "You're right; this thing is way more protected than a Swiss bank account…shit, be right back" Without further ado she darted into the bathroom to throw up. The last weeks her morning sickness had become more frequent (and not only limited to mornings) also she had started to sleep a lot, she even dozed off in classes, but the teachers, knowing of her condition, let her do so.

While she was inside, Harry started weaving his wand in front of the cup again; trying everything he could think about, including addressing it in parseltongue, but to no avail. Finally he gave an exasperated sigh, placed it inside it's case, cast the usual security charms, and donned his cloak, at the same moment as his fiancée returned to where he was.

"Where are you going?" She asked, seeing him wearing his cloak and holding hers in his arms, and the Marauder's Map in his pocket, just in case.

"For a walk, care to join me?" He asked her, offering her her cloak, which she accepted and donned then headed hand in hand to the exit.

They walked through most of the castle, talking of anything and everything, even telling off a couple of sixth-years for snogging in the middle of a hallway and with Hermione now and then occasionally stealing a quick glance at the map before pocketing it again, still active.

On their way back, in the sixth floor corridor, they were talking about the incident in the lake back in October.

"Honestly Harry, you even made us stagger with all the raw magic you were…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence since a couple of suits of armor presented their weapons to them and the wall between them slid apart to reveal a passageway. "H…Harry, where does this go?" She asked doubtfully

"Dunno, it's uncharted" Harry replied without even looking at the map, since they had both drummed it into their minds by now; he instinctively drew his wand and made to enter, Hermione followed him.

What began as a rather narrow walkway ended in a large room with red walls and matching furniture and a blazon with the Gryffindor crest hanging from a wall. It was simple, yet comfortable, there was a desk with a comfortable-looking armchair flanked by bookshelves and above it a portrait of a very famous and important wizard they both recognized at once. There was also a polished door and a fireplace that came to life as soon as the two teenagers entered it.

"Harry, what is this room?" Hermione asked and a voice from behind them said.

"That I can answer, fair maiden, but first I must inquire, who are thou and how did you enter this room?" Startled they turned around to find the portrait very awake and looking at them with a heavily inquisitive, yet no condemning, look.

"We're sorry sir, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry potter"

"I am honored to meet you. I am, or used to be rather, Lord Godric Gryffindor" The painting said while bowing at them, but the two teenagers had recognized him (or rather deducted who he was by simply looking at the room). "Now, please tell me how come you entered this room?"

"We don't know sir" Harry replied "We were walking past the two suits of armor outside and they just came to life and the wall opened"

"What exactly did you say before the sentries granted you entrance?"

"I said 'you even made us stagger with all the raw magic you were' and that's where the statues reacted" Hermione explained.

Godric frowned "So you said the password accidentally"

"The password?" Hermione asked while the portrait nodded.

"Yes, you see, even if you said it with another meaning, you said it clearly. The password to this room is 'Raw', which is the Elvish word for Lion"

"Elvish? You can speak Elvish sir?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, neth adan, I know the language of the Elves…or used to know it in life, but it's been nearly a thousand years since I last spoke it"

"I see, but what is this room anyway?" Hermione asked.

"This, van wen, used to be my quarters, back when this castle was young and we inhabited it. Are you interested in my book collection, Hermione?"

The girl, who was examining the books in the bookshelves, was startled by the portrait's use of her name. "Sorry sir, she likes to read a lot, and as soon as she sees an unread book starts reading it" Harry explained.

"Aah, a curious and clever mind, like Rowena's I see, but your cloak bears my crest, so I assume my old hat placed you in my house?"

Hermione nodded "Yes sir, we were both placed in your house by the Sorting Hat"

"I see, well van wen Hermione, would you like to read any of my books?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she had an excited look. "Really? Can I?! Thank you very much!" She said and immediately picked up a book and sat on the armchair to devour it while Harry kept talking to Godric Gryffindor's portrait.

"You know, it is good having you both here neth Harry, it's been over a century since anyone found my quarters; the last person to do so was the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and he kept visiting me here until he passed away" The portrait told Harry an hour after they entered the room.

"I see, well, I thank our luck we found it, but I'm afraid we have to leave"

"I understand, but please, feel free to visit me anytime"

"We will do so, sir" Harry nodded while Hermione marked her page and made to place the book back in the shelf.

"If you wish" Godric called her "You can take the book Hermione, just make sure you return it afterwards so others can read it as well"

Hermione squealed in delight as she also thanked the portrait and left the room with Harry.

As soon as they were out of the room they started walking again towards their tower, talking about their discovery until Hermione stole a quick peek at the map and froze in mid-sentence for the third time in the day. Harry noticed she stopped walking and turned around to find her with a shocked expression staring fixedly at the map.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple of times emitting no sound before fainting.

"HERMIONE!" Harry said and Neville, who was passing by stopped to see what was wrong.

"Harry, what's wrong with Hermione?"

"She just fainted" He said while he gently laid her down on the floor so he could see what had shocked her that much. He picked up the map and horror struck his face as well. There, on the area of the map depicting the top of the astronomy tower was a dot labeled 'Ginevra Weasley' cornered by dots labeled 'Blaise Zabini', 'Vincent Crabbe', 'Gregory Goyle', 'Millicent Bullstrode' and 'Pansy Parkinson'.

"HOLY ROYAL SHIT!" Harry swore yelling, then addressed Neville "Take Hermione to the Hospital Wing right away" before darting away towards that dreadful place he kept seeing in his nightmares, replaying in his dreams the death of Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N.- Yup, another chapter done...was that too confusing? Hope not, but anyway I'll explain more as the story progresses so don't fret OK? By the way some of the words said by Gryffindor are in Sindarin, one of the two Elvish tongues featured in Lord of the Rings (The other one is Quenya) anyway, just so you know, I'll do as I usually do with spells or names, OK?**

**Elvish words:**

**Raw.-** Lion

**Neth.-** Young

**Adan.-** Man

**Van.-** Fair

**Wen.-** Maiden

**OK, now that that's settled, pleeeeaseee review, your comments motivate me to work and keep writing (NO FLAMES PLEASE!) thank you, come again. Ibris out.**


	30. The Animagus and the Sword

**A/N.- Guess who's back, back again...OK sorry...Well...I dunno how many of you guys'll be reading these, considering the fact that Deathly Hallows just came out...(Pretty awesome, even though it is a H/G R/Hr...hate ya for that JK...and the ending's rather lousy...OK, enough rambling, shutting up now), for all of you that took the time to read this...thanks a lot, because of you I have over 400 reviews and 111K hits -throws fireworks- now, on with the reading.**

**Yay!!!! If you're reading this...I couldn't reply your MySpace message cause it says you have to add me as a friend so I can reply... :-(**

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, therefore I own nothing from the HP universe, save for those things I invented myself.

**Chapter 30.-**** The Animagus and the Sword**

Ginny Weasley was out on top of the Astronomy tower staring at the grounds and the forest, silently wishing she was there with a certain somebody and not alone as she was now.

Suddenly five Slytherins emerged from the staircase leading there wands at the ready pointing at her. Ginny gasped, drew her wand and started backing away from them, until she was cornered.

"_Shit, this isn't good, I can take one or two, not the five of them"_

"Well, well, what do we have here" Pansy said in a snide voice.

"An innocent girl surrounded and outnumbered five to one Parkinson…what's the matter, afraid to face me alone?" She taunted back

"Shut up filthy blood traitor!" Pansy exclaimed in anger then smirked "Just look behind you…well, here are your options Weasel, you can come with us quietly or fall down"

"Yeah right" Ginny replied sarcastically "No one in their right minds would go with a bunch of Slytherins so they can do Merlin knows what to her…and I doubt you have enough bullocks to kill me"

"_Oh come on, anyone please help me"_

Pansy was seething now so she took a step towards Ginny and calmly said "Your last chance Weasley, I'll count up to five so you better drop your wand before I finish…One…"

"_Dammit, what should I do? I can't take on the five of them"_

"…Two…"

"_Shit…seems like this is serious…no, they can't kill me"_

"…Three…Four…" Ginny was visibly trembling now, and yet she refused to humor them. "Last chance Weasel…"

On that very same moment Harry appeared behind them, yet no one but Ginny noticed it.

"…Five! _Stupefy!_" Her incantation was followed by four identical others and a cry of '_Protego_'. The first two stunners bounced on Ginny's shield hitting Pansy and Zabini instead, the third one broke her shield and the remaining two hit her square on the chest, sending her over the banister and falling towards the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Harry's scream of rage was heard by the three standing Slytherins who turned around just in time to be hit by a wave of energy emitted by his wand.

Blinded by rage and fear Harry headed towards the edge of the tower and jumped over the banister, turning into a crimson and gold phoenix and flying towards the still falling redhead, his bird shape giving him the advantage and letting him close in on her and grab hold of her with his claws ten meters before she landed and met certain death.

Flapping his wings several times to stabilize the added weight, Harry slowly started descending until he gently laid her down on the grass and landed softly beside her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"…_Five! Stupefy!" __Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins shouted at the same time as Ginny raised a shield that deflected the first two stunners, stopped the third but let through the last two, sending her over the banister._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Harry screamed and hit the three standing Slytherins with a spell she didn't know before jumping over the banister as well._

"NO!" Hermione woke up panting heavily in the hospital wing, wondering how she had gotten there in the first place, but that thought was quickly pushed aside when flashes of what she had been doing before losing consciousness, she remembered seeing Ginny in the map on top of the Astronomy tower, surrounded by five Slytherins, and connected it immediately with her recent dream.

"_Harry"_ She called him through their mind-link

"_HERMIONE! Are you OK?"_ Harry's concerned voice rang in her head

"_I'll be as soon as you tell me where the hell you are"_

"_I'm OK, baby, I'm OK"_

"_How about Ginny?"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_SO SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER?!"_

Harry quickly explained what had happened and told her where they were. Hermione darted out at once ignoring Mme. Pomfrey's angry calls.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginny started regaining consciousness and opened her eyes groggily. As soon as she regained focus she saw she was lying on grass and sat up rapidly, too rapidly for her body to agree, so she started feeling dizzy and closed her eyes, until she felt something landing on her leg. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful crimson and gold phoenix staring at her with astonishingly familiar emerald green eyes.

"Fawkes?" Ginny asked, but the bird shook its head "Then who are you?"

The phoenix didn't respond but instead perched on her shoulder and nuzzled her affectionately.

"GINNY!" Hermione's voice made her turn so fast her neck cracked and the next thing she knew she was on the receiving end of one of her bear hugs and all she could was her chestnut curls while the phoenix trilled indignantly and landed beside them without the girls noticing. Behind Hermione came professor McGonagall and Mme. Pomfrey, who started checking her as soon as Hermione pulled away.

"I'm fine Mme. Pomfrey" Ginny said for the nth time before she admitted it

"Well, surprisingly, nothing's wrong with her, Minerva" Pomfrey announced

"But how is that possible? She fell from the Astronomy tower" McGonagall asked puzzled.

"Well…Harry told me he saved her, though he didn't say how…and he also said he was here with Ginny, but I can't see him"

"_Down here love"_ Harry's voice rang in her mind and she started looking until she finally spotted the phoenix.

"H-Harry? I-is that really you?" Hermione asked the bird disbelievingly, and it nodded. _"How did you do that?"_

"_Wish I knew…last thing I know I jumped from the top of the tower and half a second later I was in this form…and I haven't been able to turn back to myself…"_

Hermione shook her head "Professor…is there any way to return your Head Boy to his former shape?" She asked McGonagall, jerking her head towards the phoenix.

"What? That phoenix is Harry?" She asked "How did he do that? Oh, never mind…" She drew her wand and moved it in a complicated way and little by little the phoenix started reverting to Harry's human shape.

"AAhhh…much better" He said stretching his limbs "thanks professor" He then turned to Ginny "You alright Gin?"

She nodded, but a split second later she threw herself into his arms and started sobbing on his chest "Harry…I was so scared, I thought I was gonna die"

"It's okay Gin, it's okay, you're alive and safe, and those Slyterins will pay for what they did" Harry said in a soothing tone

"Here they are Headmistress" A well-known voice said, and as everyone turned around there were Malfoy, Neville, Ron and Luna with Ginny's attackers before them.

"Well done everyone…twenty points each"

"Malfoy? Wha…I thought you didn't want them to know" Harry asked, pointing at the other Slytherins.

"Well, got sick of pretending for them, I want them to know where my allegiance really lies…that's actually how the Headmistress knew about the attack" He then stretched his neck a little "You alright Weasley?"

"Uh…y-yeah, thanks" Ginny said doubtfully.

McGonagall then turned to the Slytherins "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! STUDENTS ATTEMPTING TO MURDER AN UNDERCLASSMAN WHO WAS OUTNUMBERED FIVE TO ONE?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! FIFTY POINTS FROM EACH OF YOU (Malfoy flinched a bit when he realized his house had lost 250 points) AND DETENTION WITH MR. FILCH EVERY FRIDAY FOR THE REST OF THE TERM! I HOPE YOU TRY NOTHING SIMILAR AGAIN, OR CONSEQUENCES WILL BE HARSHER!" She then turned to Harry "Potter, Come to my office please"

Harry nodded and obeyed, but he was being escorted by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Malfoy. As soon as they reached the gargoyle, however, McGonagall told them he wanted to speak to Harry in private and they nodded after being asked by Harry to remain there until he came down.

When they entered the office, Harry was offered a biscuit by McGonagall, which he gladly accepted. "Now Harry, what exactly happened?"

"Well…" He recounted everything since they came out of Godric's room (leaving it out of the explanation), how Hermione had seen the map and fainted, how he had seen it too and ran to the tower, how he had seen them hit Ginny and finally how he turned into a phoenix and saved her.

McGonagall was staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and pride in her eyes. "But I don't understand…how did you become a phoenix?"

"I don't know professor, I just thought of a phoenix, since I needed something that flew and could hold her weight and I instantly remembered using Fawkes to get out of the Chamber of Secrets five years ago"

"I must say Harry, I'm impressed…you turned into an animagus there" She then frowned "But your spell didn't take any shape in class, did it?"

"Well, it was anything and everything professor" Harry said in a very Dumbledore-ish way, making the portrait chuckle "It was a mist, yeah, but if inspected closer it was made of all kinds of animal shapes…here…_Revela Zoomorphos_"

From his hand shot out the now familiar mist and McGonagall looked at it closely and slowly. "So this means…"

"I am a polymorphic animagus…yeah" Harry said, nodding "And still I have no idea how I turned back there"

"Well Harry" Dumbledore's portrait said from above McGonagall "You just did all of the process in a brief time…most wizards, who only have one animagus form, have to find their shape and then if they attempt to become it, they have to concentrate and summon it from within themselves, polymorphs just need to focus on what animal they want to become that time, but the process is the same"

"But I thought that it took ages to get it right" Harry replied

"Indeed it does for most wizards but, Harry, you're not like most wizards…even before Voldemort transferred some of his power to you, you had an unbelievable amount of magic and now, thanks to several events it has skyrocketed…so I'm not really surprised to know you achieved it in such a short span of time, or under such stress"

Harry shook his head disbelievingly "No…I'm not"

"Yes you are Harry, yes you are…I did entrust you with the leadership of the Order, didn't I"

Harry stammered for a moment "Yeah, yes you did, and I'm thankful for it, besides Fawkes told me you did so not because of the prophecy, but because you believed me to be powerful"

"And I do believe it Harry…speaking of which, why didn't you summon Fawkes to rescue young Ginevra?"

"I uuhhh…I forgot him, I acted on instinct then, I acted on impulse, out of fear and desperation" He replied a bit sheepishly

"And it served you well Harry, but remember you have to clear your head…fear and anger can be used to unlock dormant powers, but you shouldn't rely on them for you strength"

"No" Harry replied shaking his head "I don't want to be like Voldemort…if there's a big difference between me and him is that he draws power from negative feelings, whereas I draw it from positive feelings, mostly love"

In that same moment McGonagall broke into an authentic smile and Dumbledore started clapping "Well done Harry, well done…that's exactly the biggest difference between you two"

This reaction made Harry blush, but he remembered the other thing he wanted to ask the wise portrait "Professor, there's one other thing I want to know…regarding the incident with Kreacher and Slytherin's locket"

"I told you Harry, I have no knowledge about what happened then"

"I know, but since that happened, weird stuff has happened…Hermione and I can communicate through our minds, I can focus and retain information a lot easier, I can sense magic irradiated by people or objects, see their magical cores…even Hermione says her animagus form changed after the incident"

"It changed? So what was it before it became an owl?" McGonagall asked with interest

"In fact it WAS an owl, now she's also a polymorph" Harry replied, leaving McGonagall with a dropped jaw "Do you know what happened sir?"

"I'm afraid I don't Harry…I'm sorry" Dumbledore said, slowly shaking his head.

"Well, thanks anyway professor…is there anything else you need me for?" McGonagall shook her head "I see. Listen, before I leave I wanted to request something from you"

"Anything Harry"

"Can you grant access to the Head tower to the order members here at Hogwarts and Malfoy?"

McGonagall smiled warmly at him "You really are a true Gryffindor Harry, brave and loyal, give them the password, they can enter freely as of tomorrow"

"Minerva, I think it is time…"

"Oh, right you are Albus…Harry, Dumbledore and I have agreed that it is time this was returned to you…" She turned around and when she faced Harry again, she was holding Godric Gryffindor's sword, in its original sheath, and handed it to him.

"R-returned?" Harry asked confused

"Yes Harry, returned…" Dumbledore explained "This sword is like a wand, it chose you as its next wielder when you pulled it out of the Sorting Hat…I'm sure you're the first person to wield it since Gryffindor himself"

Harry was at a loss for words, so he simply took the sword, muttered a barely audible 'thanks' and left the office concealing the sword between his robes and his uniform.

He thought his 'escort' outside the gargoyle would've left by now, or at least Malfoy, but he was proven wrong…they were all there waiting for him.

"To the Room of Requirement, now" Harry said and all of them followed him to said room, which had turned again into a comfortable room, much like Gryffindor's common room

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, she still had trails marked by her tears.

"Nothing…I'm okay, but are YOU okay Gin?" The redhead nodded.

"Ummm…Potter, I uuh…I'm sorry for not warning you about the ambush" It was something hard to see, Malfoy apologizing at Harry, and yet it was happening and giving the blond Slytherin some trouble.

"It's alright, you told McGonagall, didn't you?" The blond nodded "That's fine with me, but I'm worried"

"About what?"

"Won't those gits attack you after your little treachery? I'd watch my back if I were you"

"Yeah, I thought about it as well and I won't deny I'm worried, but I was really sick of pretending to be something I'm not so as soon as I learned of their planned ambush I went to McGonagall and told her, not sure if I had done so on time…I was clearly late, when she sent me to catch them they were already stunned on top of the tower and Weasley was safely on the ground"

"But how come you brought them down along with Neville, Luna and Ron?" Ginny asked curious

"Well, when they knew where I was taking them they tried to resist and since they were the only ones in the hallway I asked for their help…"

Ginny then pouted playfully "Not fair. This is the second time you save my life Harry"

All of them save for Luna who merely smiled and Draco who did nothing at all, laughed at this as Harry pulled her into a hug.

"And will keep doing it, you're my little sister after all" Ginny smiled, but there was a slight hint of sadness in her eyes, which Harry noticed for a tenth of a second before she hugged him back and buried her head on his shoulder. "You know, Draco, since you came back you've been proving that you're one of us, that you really had a change of heart and I just wanted you to know, you now earned my trust"

"Yeah, whatever" He said, as if it was unimportant, but as he turned away from the rest, his mouth formed a small smile.

As Ginny was pulling away from Harry, they heard Hermione gasp. "What is it Mione?"

"Harry, tomorrow is February 10"

Harry looked puzzled but then remembered: Josh Rockbell's hearing was scheduled for February the 10th "Oh shit…we have to ask McGonagall about it…we'll do it now"

Hermione looked at the clock that hung from the wall "Yeah, besides it's nearly curfew and you all should be in you common rooms, but before you go…does anyone know where our tower is?" Only Ron nodded. "Well, at least you know…you all have been granted access there as of tomorrow, the password's 'leadstag'"

They all murmured their thanks and left for their common rooms, save for Harry and Hermione, who headed towards the stone gargoyle for the second time that day. They entered to find a puzzled looking McGonagall in front of them.

"Professor, Harry and I wanted to ask for a special permission to leave the castle tomorrow"

"So the hearing is tomorrow?" McGonagall asked back

"Yes and…what? How do you know about it?" Harry asked back confused.

"Giselle passed her brother's message to me, but she didn't say the date. It is tomorrow then, at what time?"

Hermione drew the citatory and looked for the time "It's at 6 in the afternoon…good; we won't have to miss any classes then"

"That's the idea Hermione, as far as I know, Rockbell attends school as well, so they couldn't make him miss class either" Harry replied.

"Very well, you may leave the school at any time you wish as soon as tomorrow's lessons are over, but you have to come back as soon as the hearing is over, understood?" The two teenagers nodded in understanding "Off you go then, it's already past curfew so you better do your rounds before you get to your tower"

"Yes professor" They left the office hand in hand, and started walking along the castle hallways and grounds, checking the map now and then and telling of a couple of sixth-years for snogging in a classroom.

As soon as they returned to their common room they cuddled together on the couch and Harry spoke "Mione…at what time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could leave as soon as lessons are over so we could visit my parents" She looked at him with a hopeful look.

Harry looked back at her smiling "Why not"

But then Hermione's face fell a bit "But…what are we gonna tell them about my pregnancy?"

Harry's face fell as well "Y-you're right…I think they should know…but I don't want a replay of last time when they learned we were engaged…"

She then buried her face on his shoulder, sobbing slightly "Harry, I'm scared…"

Harry hugged her back tightly; comforting her "I know…this freaks me out as much as Voldemort himself…you know what? We could not tell them, so we wouldn't be lying but they wouldn't know either"

Still sobbing, Hermione nodded onto his shoulder and her muffled voice said "Yes…please, let's do that…" She then looked up at him, with a tear-stained face.

"Oh, love…" Harry said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs and kissing her lovingly. "C'mon now, you and those two need sleep"

Hermione nodded an they headed for their room, where they changed into their pajamas and slid into bed, where they faced each other and Harry slid his arm around Hermione, kissing her softly "Good night love" They both immediately fell asleep.

**A/N.- There it is, another chapter, hope you liked it and uh...please review on your way out. Thank you.**


	31. Mother and Daughter

**A/N.- So here we are, another slightly delayed chapter, many things have happened recently: My birthday, went to a cousin's house for a week out of the city, school began for me -tears-, and the birthday of two of my friends, so as you can see, I've been rather busy. Anyway, here's another new chappie, and for those that were expecting the hearing to be in this chapter will have to wait another one...sorry bout that, but this came to my mind and I started typing like mad, but please sit and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: You all know what goes here

**Chapter 31.- ****Mother and Daughter**

Harry and Hermione were woken up by Harry's wristwatch alarm as usual but as soon as they remembered what they were supposed to do that afternoon they became nervous, a feeling that increased constantly as lessons flew by until the time came for them to leave. They were inside their room changing into muggle clothing (they were now used to changing in the same room, looking at opposite sides and casting furtive glances over their shoulders now and then) until they heard a knock on Harry's room and heard Ginny's muffled voice.

"Harry, you there?"

"Yeah, can't come in though, changing" Harry stammered

"Do you know where Hermione is? I checked her room and she's not there…not even her things are there" As she spoke her voice sounded more and more alarmed and Harry and Hermione were trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"It's OK Gin, she's fine, just lemme finish changing and I'll be right there" They heard Ginny release her breath and tried to control their laughter, occasionally letting out a giggle or chuckle.

As soon as they were done changing, Harry left his room to find Ginny sitting on the couch in the Common room.

"Hey Gin"

"Now could you please tell me what the hell's going on? I can't find Hermione anywhere, and her belongings are not in her room"

At this point Harry could not stop it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably, so he relied on his mind-link to call Hermione, who came out of their room as well to find Harry laughing on the floor and Ginny with disbelief etched on her face.

"Wha…you…his…" Was everything Ginny could stammer, she then took a calming breath and ordered her thoughts "Hermione…you are sleeping in Harry's room aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am, we're engaged remember?" She said, lifting her left hand to reinforce her point and the redhead's face fell slightly.

"Oh, yeah…I had forgotten…So, you're leaving for the rest of the afternoon aren't you?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, we are"

"Umm…McGonagall asked you to go to her office before you left" Ginny remembered the reason she was there in the first place

"Oh, OK, thanks Ginny, wanna come with us to McGonagall's?"

Ginny nodded and gave him a small smile "Sure"

The three of them walked to McGonagall's office, cutting through several shortcuts to avoid the wave of students heading for lunch in the Great Hall. As soon as they reached the stone gargoyle Ginny excused herself and left them alone.

"Is it just me or is Ginny acting a bit weird?" Harry asked concerned

"Yeah, she's been kinda depressed since yesterday…but come on, we have to see McGonagall"

"What? Oh right…'Plumpton Pass'"

The gargoyle immediately stepped aside and the two of them climbed the spiral staircase to find the door open and McGonagall waiting for them.

"Good afternoon Harry, Hermione"

"Good afternoon headmistress" Hermione returned politely

"Good afternoon" Harry echoed "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, Harry, I did, please take a seat…biscuit?"

The two of them obeyed and gladly accepted a treat from the tray resting on McGonagall's desk and she immediately spoke "Listen the two of you, I'd like you to have an escort for the time you're out of Hogwarts"

Harry seemed to meditate this for a moment before asking "Who is available?"

"Oh, in fact someone volunteered" McGonagall corrected

"It wouldn't be Giselle would it?" Hermione guessed and McGonagall nodded "yeah, I guessed so, since her brother will be there too"

"Precisely Hermione" Giselle's voice came from behind them, startling the two teenagers. "So this would be a mutual gain situation, I get to see Gordon and you get an escort"

"That'd be useful, since in the Muggle world Harry and I are not yet of age" Hermione admitted.

"Yeah, thought about that as well…"

Giselle was interrupted mid-sentence when the fire came to life with tall green flames and a witch with bubble-gum pink hair emerged from it "Am I too late?"

"Tonks!" Harry and Hermione said in unison

"Wotcher Hermione, Harry" She greeted "I see I'm not late"

"What do you mean late Nymphadora?" Giselle asked and giggled as the metamorphmagus's hair turned violently red "Just kidding, relax Tonks…but really what do you mean late?"

"Well, I wanted to go with them too" Tonks replied, jerking her head towards the teenagers, her hair back to its usual bright pink

"Sure" Harry said "The more the better, just don't make it like the Advanced Guard from summer before fifth"

"Don't worry Harry, the rest are either at work or on Order duty" McGonagall assured him

The two teens released a breath and Hermione spoke "So…shall we get going?" The two aurors nodded and Harry asked

"How are we going there?"

"We floo to Grimmauld and from there we Apparate to Oxford, but we don't know where we will be Apparating to" Tonks answered

"Well, we can Apparate to my brother's flat" Giselle suggested

"Umm…Hermione and I wanted to visit her parents, so we were thinking of Apparating to an abandoned house near hers" Harry replied

"Possible as well" McGonagall admitted and after meditating it for a moment she said "Well, let's do so"

The four of them nodded, said goodbye to the headmistress and flooed from Hogwarts to Grimmauld and Apparated to the abandoned house without any trouble at all. They walked the short distance to the Granger residence, where Giselle had the same reaction Harry had had before when seeing Hermione's house for the first time (Tonks had already been there). They knocked the door and were greeted by Lily Granger.

"MINNIE! HARRY!" She shrieked and hugged each of them in turn when Harry finally put her down she noticed the two elder women behind them "Who are they?"

"Lily, this are Giselle and Tonks; Giselle, Tonks, this is my little sister Lily Rose" Hermione introduced but before any of them could greet the other another voice came from the foyer

"Lily, who is it?"

"Mommy, Harry and Minnie are home!" the little girl told her mother happily, making her mother look at the door puzzled, and indeed there was her daughter with her fiancé and two other women she didn't know.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She asked after greeting her daughter and Harry

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but Josh Rockbell has been summoned to a disciplinary hearing, and a local policeman named Gordon Summer called us as witnesses, since Josh is charged for attacking us"

The elder Granger nodded "Yes, we heard; that policeman, Summer, came to inform us, but I forgot it was today…who might these two women be?"

"Oh right, Mrs. Granger, this is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called by her surname only, and this is Giselle Summer, sister to Gordon" Harry introduced this time

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Jane Granger, Hermione's mother" Jane said shaking the hands of both aurors in turn then turned to Harry "Oh and Harry, it's Jane please"

"Umm…OK" Harry said and they all entered, Lily immediately stretching her arms towards Harry, wordlessly asking him to carry her around, to which Harry smiled and obliged.

Tonks and Giselle saw the exchange between them and proceeded to follow Hermione and Jane to the living room; Giselle merely smiled at them when she passed them, but Tonks whispered at Harry "If I didn't know you I could easily believe you're her father" winked and disappeared into the living room.

Lily giggled at the statement and then told Harry to go to the living room, where he sat on the couch next to Hermione, settling Lily on his lap.

Gerard Granger's voice then came from the foyer "Lily what are you shouting about your sister being home?" he then peered into the room and automatically smiled at the sight of her eldest daughter. "Hermione! How are you dear?"

"Hi dad!" She greeted back, hugging him and receiving a kiss on the forehead "Rather nervous actually, I've never been to a disciplinary hearing before"

"Oh, you'll be fine sweetheart" Gerard reassured his daughter "Hello Harry, how's everything? Oh no, don't stand up, it's alright" He added, since Harry was making to move Lily from his lap so he could stand.

"Hello Gerard, I'm rather nervous too" Harry admitted.

"It'll be alright, after all, you're not the one about to be sent to the Juvenile Center" Gerard replied, involuntarily reminding Harry about his own trial two years prior.

"That's right sir" Harry replied, suppressing a grimace

They chatted for a while, making yet more introductions, getting to know each other a little more, and updating Hermione's parents on the happenings in the Wizarding World.

After a while Jane stood up and announced "Does anyone care for a cup of tea?" There were replies of agreement from everyone in the room "I'll take that as a yes, Hermione, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure mom" Hermione replied and stood up to head for the kitchen, but as soon as she was there, her mother turned around to face her "Umm…sweetheart, now that you're of age, can you do something to keep this conversation private?"

"Uuh…sure I can, but what for?"

"Please Hermione"

She saw the look on her mother's face and her heart skipped a beat, but she managed to hide it by drawing her wand and pointing it at the door, muttering "_Muffliato_…done"

"Hermione, look at me please…" Her daughter obeyed "Sweetie, are you pregnant?"

Hermione's stomach did a triple backflip and she stammered "W-what?"

"So, are you?"

"N-no" She denied, shaking her head.

Jane's expression softened "Hermione, I'm your mother, I know you better than anyone and besides, I've been through that twice, last time not so long ago"

Hermione sighed, dropped herself on the nearest chair and started sobbing, covering her face with her hands

Jane grabbed another chair and sat beside her daughter, softly rubbing her back. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that, but what happened, didn't you use any protection?"

"We did mom, I take, well took, a contraceptive potion every day and to be sure I cast a contraceptive spell on myself, and yet it happened"

"Are they 100 percent effective?"

"Yes, when combined they are 100 percent effective and yet here I am, nearly six weeks pregnant with twins" Hermione said, with her face still buried in her hands.

"Well, it turns out it wasn't 100 percent effective" Jane corrected, choosing not to mention anything about her daughter having twins.

"But…but they ARE supposed to be, I asked Mrs. Weasley, Mme. Pomfrey, Fleur, even Tonks and they all told me it was"

"Well, it's water under the bridge anyway now, what matters now is what are you going to do with them?"

"What do you mean what are we gonna do?" Hermione asked, her temper rising "Of course we'll have them and raise them! I might be seventeen, but I am responsible enough to have children, mom!"

Jane's face turned into a smiling one, but she frowned immediately "You said YOU are responsible enough, but is Harry?"

Hermione nodded confidently "He is as certain as I am that he will raise them, besides, we don't have to worry about financial problems; we have more than enough money to live a more than decent life"

Jane sighed "I know you do Hermione, but I really hoped you'd get married and settled before having any children"

"I know mom, I hoped that too, but you can really take nothing for granted, especially not with Harry" Jane's face automatically paled "No mom, it's not only the fact that I don't even know if I'll live to see my next birthday, or even graduate from Hogwarts; it's more than that. Harry is a really powerful wizard, and even now he keeps discovering powers he ignored he had"

Jane then smiled a bit, more for her daughter than for herself "Well, in any case you have our support, both mine and your father's"

Hermione stammered again "Umm…about that mom…please don't tell dad…at least not before we're back at Hogwarts…please" She said the last word in a barely audible whisper"

Jane sighed, she wasn't that kind of person who could easily lie or overlook something so important, but she also cared for her daughters very much, and couldn't refuse them when they needed her, so she finally placed her hand under Hermione's chin to make her look at her and said "Listen Hermione, I don't like the idea of not telling your father, but just for this once I'll cover for you, I won't tell your father until you tell me you want him to know, is that OK for you?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her mother tightly, crying on her shoulder, but they were interrupted by two simultaneous sounds, the kettle whistling and a knock on the door. Both women jumped back startled and then head a muffled voice "Hermione? Jane? Is everything alright there?" It was Harry. Hermione quickly removed the spell from the door, wiped away her tears and said "Yeah, we're fine here Harry, you can come in"

The door was pushed open slowly, revealing a concerned-looking Harry

"'Mione, you sure you're OK?" He said as soon as he approached her and noticed she had been crying

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied, resting her head on his chest "_Harry…she knows_"

Harry's heart skipped a beat and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch _"Come again?"_

"_My mom knows I am pregnant"_

"_And…what did she say?"_

"_That she would've preferred to wait some years to have grandchildren, but she supports us completely…and she won't tell my dad before we go back to Hogwarts"_

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head _"Well, that's good news love, don't worry, it'll be OK. Now let's help your mom with the tea tray"_

She nodded, pecked him on the lips and turned to help Jane, they all then reappeared in the living room and Tonks cast an inquisitive look at the two teenagers "Everything OK there guys?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, but in their insides they knew things were less than OK. They chatted for several minutes more until Hermione started feeling sleepy again.

"Dammit, and I already slept through DADA" She muttered "Mom, dad, I'll have to go to bed for a while, please wake me up in time to leave" She said, standing up difficultly, since she was about to fall asleep right there on the living room floor, so Harry stood up to help her; when they reached her bedroom, Harry undid the bed and she slipped in, falling asleep immediately. Harry knelt down to kiss her forehead and turned to leave, just to find a miniature version of her fiancée with lighter colored hair standing on the doorframe

"What's wrong with my sissy Harry?"

"She's fine Lily, just sleeping"

"Yeah, but she said she slept through a class, Minnie only does that when she feels REALLY bad" She said frowning.

"Nothing's wrong Lils, she's been working very hard and she's tired, that's all"

"You sure?" She said, still doubtful

Harry nodded and scooped her up in his arms to which she squealed "Now, we need to let her rest, come on down"

When they reached the living room Gerard Granger had an inquisitive look in his eyes and he asked Harry as soon as he settled "Harry, Hermione said she had slept through DADA, what does that stand for?"

"Oh, it stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry said then thought _"Sheesus, here it comes, I bet ten that he'll say the same as Lily"_

"And that's a class right?" Harry nodded "You know Harry, if Hermione falls asleep in a class it means that something's wrong with her"

"_I win…I own myself ten galleons"_ Harry thought then said "Yeah, Lily already told me that. She's fine, but she's pushing herself a bit too hardly though, I mean, it's already February, this year we present the examinations that will decide our future…in a certain way…and she's been studying a lot"

That was partially true, Hermione did that in fact, especially while trying to keep up with the classes she slept in, but it was not the reason why she was falling asleep constantly, but Harry didn't want to tell the true reason to Mr. Granger yet.

"Well, I hope you can distract her a bit from studying Harry, her welfare comes first"

"I know that sir"

"And those exams you mentioned, they are the…how did she call her…newts?"

"Yeah, they're initials really, N.E.W.Ts, standing for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests"

"And you said they decide your future?"

Harry let out a breath knowing he had steered the conversation out of dangerous waters and started explaining, aided by Tonks and Giselle, what N.E.W.Ts were and why they affected their future so badly. After Gerard had understood that fragment of the wizarding world a little better, they turned to talk about their plans for the hearing.

"So, is there a reason why you two decided to come with Harry and Hermione to the hearing?" Gerard asked the two aurors.

"McGonagall is rather concerned with the safety of the two of them, since they are, as much as I hate to say this, a key part of the war we are waging against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, besides I specifically volunteered so I could protect them and at the same time get to see my brother Gordon" Giselle explained.

"I also want to protect them at any cost, not only because of their role in this war, but because they're important to me as well" Tonks added, making Harry blush a bit and look away from her face. "Even though they don't really need to be watched over 24/7 in my opinion, both Harry and Hermione are spectacular duelers, and when together they're a force to be reckoned"

"We trust our daughter's abilities indeed" Jane replied "But we feel better knowing they have someone else to help protect them"

"Ad we're pretty sure that there's scores of witches and wizards eager to protect the Boy-Who-Lived and his fiancée, but we prefer to keep a low profile on our activities" Giselle replied. "And these two outskill most of us"

"Jane, Gerard, you know I can't really promise Hermione will never be hurt, but be sure I'd give my own life to protect her" Harry assured them

"We're already aware of that Harry, you've more than proved it last December, saving both our daughter's lives" Gerard replied, as Lily turned to smile at him.

Harry placed a small kiss on Lily's forehead and said simply "And I'd do it again, but we now need to get going" He added checking his watch.

"Right you are, I'll go and wake Hermione" Gerard offered and disappeared towards the stairs, bringing a half-asleep Hermione behind him as he returned.

"Here Hermione, drink this" Tonks said offering her a vial with a potion.

"Whatsthat?" She asked half asleep.

"An energy-restoring potion"

Hermione took the vial, uncorked it, downed it in a single gulp and regained full consciousness, returning the empty vial to the elder witch.

"Thanks Tonks, that's much better." She replied fully awake now.

"Will you be coming back here after the hearing for dinner or will you go straight back?" Jane asked.

"We're not really sure mom, it'd depend on how long the hearing lasts" Hermione replied

"Oh, come back for dinner…please?" Lily asked, giving them a puppy-dog face, and making Harry smile and chuckle.

"We'll see Lily" Harry said, lifting her, pecking her cheek and letting her down again.

"Well, we'll be expecting some news from you, please stay safe" Jane told her daughter while giving her a big hug, unknowing that Harry and Hermione weren't going to be the ones attacked that evening.

They exchanged good-byes and left towards the courtroom, several blocks away from the house, talking about various things until Harry asked Tonks "Hey Tonks, is that what I think it is?" he pointed at the auror's hand.

Tonks grinned and replied "Yeah, it is, Remus took me to dinner the day after the last meeting and asked me"

Hermione squealed and gave Tonks a Hermione trademark bear hug, congratulating her over and over again. After her euphoria had waned a bit Harry congratulated her, as well as Giselle and they had a new discussion topic for the rest of the walk to the courtroom.

**A/N.- Yeah well, that's it for now. Now, the hearing WILL happen next chapter, but I don't really know how that will come out, since I've never been in one myself. And uh...oh right...please review!**


	32. A Blow to the Heart

**A/N.- OK, here is another chapter for you, and in this one the hearing DOES happen. Be warned though, I've never really been to a hearing so I don't really know how much this will resemble a real hearing. If it does not, or not much, let me know, just don't flame me alright?**

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, several characters are mine, the rest belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 32.-**** A Blow to the Heart**

They arrived at the court ten minutes before six o'clock, and were passed through security before entering, revealing Harry carrying a keychain in the shape of a miniature revolver and a pin shaped as a miniature sword in its scabbard; Hermione was clean (lucky for them wands were wooden and the holsters were leather-made, so they weren't found by the metal detectors and saved them a ton of questions). Tonks and Giselle agreed on standing guard outside the court, in case something happened.

The young couple made their way to courtroom number 10 (Harry shivered a bit, since his hearing had also been in a courtroom 10, the one in the Ministry), and as soon as they entered, they found three faces they instantly recognized those of Josh, Michael and Roxanne, and four more Hermione also recognized: Kevin Rockbell (Josh's younger brother), his mother, Michael's father and Roxanne's father. All seven of them gave them murderous looks as they entered, but Harry and Hermione merely ignored them and proceeded to a couple of empty seats near the front.

As soon as the judge entered, the hearing began. The charges were read and Josh was summoned to testify. He told them a partial truth, altering the story to look like Harry had been the one to begin the trouble. Then Michael and Roxanne were summoned as witnesses to verify Josh's version of the happenings, which of course coincided with those of his cronies. Then Hermione was summoned forward to testify against Josh.

"Miss Granger, do you swear to tell the truth and all the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" an attorney questioned.

"I swear" Hermione replied solemnly, her voice clearly saying she would uphold that oath, unlike the other three.

"Miss Granger, is it true that you and your boyfriend received the visit of these three youngsters on the 26th of December of last year?"

"Yes, we did. They rang on my door the day after Christmas and we left the house with them."

"Is it true that you and your companion, Harry James Potter, insulted and threatened them?"

"No sir, we did not. It was in fact the other way around. Those three have always made fun of me since we attended elementary school together, and they did so again this time; all Harry did was to try and stop them from doing so"

"What did Rockbell do then?"

"Objection!" Josh's attorney called

"Overruled" The judge replied.

"He threatened me and Harry with a knife, backed up by Michael and Roxanne. He and Harry were arguing and then Josh stroke first."

"Rockbell commented on being unable to touch Potter and then hit and thrown to the floor by him"

"Yes, he did so, but in self-defense" Hermione mentally cursed herself, she really should watch what she said since in a trial everything said was used literally, and unless she explained everything with detail, she could end up on the wrong end of it. "Harry defended himself from the knife and threw Josh and Michael to the ground. Roxanne then drew another knife and held me hostage for a brief period of time before releasing me."

"Do we have any evidence of this second knife?" The judge asked.

Gordon, who had taken part in the case on the side against Josh, replied "None but her word, your Honor"

"Pray continue please" The judge requested Hermione.

"Rockbell commented on having been threatened by Potter with a revolver handgun, what do you have to say about that?" The attorney inquired.

"I didn't see it, at that time I had my head buried in Harry's shoulder, I was too scared to see anything else, but after they left Harry showed the mentioned gun to me. It was real, but unloaded at that time, since Harry just carries it for self-defense and as a last resort, namely, only to intimidate the aggressor" She explained as best as she could to avoid trouble for Harry.

"The next day, December the 27th, around 10 in the morning, there was also a confrontation between Josh Rockbell and Harry Potter at the park located in Churchill Street, what happened then?"

"My mother and father, who are practicing dentists, were called away for work, leaving us along with my younger sister, Lily Rose, alone at home. The three of us headed for the park after breakfast and there we came across them again. They approached my little sister and then Harry and I went to retrieve her. Josh then insulted Harry, who replied in the same fashion. He then drew his knife for the second time and threatened me and my sister, but Harry intervened, getting attacked again."

"You mentioned coming across THE THREE of them, what did Michael and Roxanne do?" The attorney interrupted her.

"They stood back this time, leaving him alone against Harry. As I was saying, he lunged at Harry when he was unaware, but Harry managed to sidestep the attack, receiving a shallow cut on the abdomen instead of a stab. They fought for a moment before Harry disarmed him and threw him to the ground again, that's when officer Summer arrived." Hermione finished her recount of the events.

"Are there any outside witnesses to the supposed injury received by Potter?" The judge asked.

Gordon stood again "Yes your Honor, I am"

Hermione was then allowed to return to her place beside Harry, when she got there she let out a breath and laced her fingers with his. Gordon was then summoned.

"Police Officer Gordon Summer, what were you doing on the 27th of December at the time these events occurred?"

"Well, I am a police officer in charge of patrolling that area, and at that time it was my patrol shift."

"Would you mind recounting to us what you saw?"

"I was, as I already said, performing my patrol on Churchill Street when I saw a young man that I later learned was Mr. Potter carrying another one, Mr. Rockbell, on his shoulders and throw him to the ground. Since it was a clear case of aggression I went to investigate. Rockbell claimed having been attacked by Potter, but then Miss Granger intervened and claimed that Potter was merely defending himself from Rockbell, who had attempted to stab him with a knife she showed me. I could also see the rip on Mr. Potter's shirt and a not so deep cut on his abdomen. I asked Rockbell, Potter and the two Granger girls to come with me to the police station, where they recounted everything exactly as Miss Granger already did in this court."

"Thank you Officer Summer, I have no more questions" The attorney announced. Gordon stood up and returned to his seat as well.

Harry was called forward to testify as well and he sat very nervously, he still had bad memories from his own hearing, two years ago.

"We have now heard both sides of the story, but I still have some things to ask you Mr. Potter"

"Do ask me sir, I'll do my best to answer" Harry replied nervously.

"Mister Rockbell claims you attacked him first out of anger, but Miss Granger said otherwise, she claimed you hit Mr. Rockbell to defend yourself. What do you have to say at this?"

"I just have to say that even though I tend to lose my temper easily, I never attack anyone unjustified and am also very protective of what's mine and of those I hold dear. That day Josh, Roxanne and Michael went to Hermione's house to request if she could go out with them since she was in town. Hermione agreed, not very enthusiastically but agreed nonetheless, and I went with her. After we were several blocks away from her house they started insulting her. I told them to stop, but they refused and threatened me with the knife. The rest Hermione already told you" Harry said, the nervousness waning with every word.

"Thank you mister Potter" The attorney dismissed him.

After Harry a man that had been at the park at that time was also called as a witness and he confirmed Harry's and Hermione's side of the story as the authentic one, and the jury started debating. After a while they passed the verdict to the judge.

"Josh Rockbell, accused for armed aggression against Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger, you are found guilty of the mentioned charges and will spend two months at the juvenile center. This case is now closed." The judge announced. Everybody left the courtroom and as soon as they were out, Harry and Hermione hugged and kissed each other out of sheer happiness and relief until they were broken apart by someone clearing their throat, they broke the kiss to find Tonks and Giselle looking at them.

"So? How did it go?" Tonks asked

Harry and Hermione smiled and said in unison "Guilty" then Harry continued "And he will spend a couple of months at the juvenile center"

"Only two?" Giselle asked surprise

"Yes, because he didn't really hurt them" Gordon's voice came from behind her, and she turned to hug her older brother. After they parted he continued "Had he actually hurt Harry badly he would've spent much more in there, but hey, two's better than nothing"

"I agree there" Harry admitted "So, shall…"

Harry never finished his phrase, since Hermione took one hand to her side and the other to the chest and gave an ear-splitting scream of pain.

"MIONE!" He shouted as he knelt beside his fiancée, who stopped screaming immediately, the pain gone completely, not a single after effect was present.

"Harry, we must return to the house" Hermione said, tears flowing from her eyes "I fear something's happened"

Harry's expression went from concern to sheer terror in less than a second, she helped her to her feet and commanded "Tonks, Giselle, come with us, Gordon, keep the police away"

"But"

"JUST DO IT!" Harry barked and Gordon nodded.

The three witches and the wizard broke into a run and didn't stop until they were a couple of houses from Hermione's. Hermione froze on her tracks and her eyes widened at the sight of her house. The Dark Mark shone above it and there was a hole on the wall where the front door used to be, but other than that there was no visible damage.

"Oh no" She whispered then she ran into the house shouting "MOM! DAD! LILY!"

"HERMIONE WAIT!" Harry, Tonks and Giselle shouted, and Harry ran behind her. When he entered the house, he saw that many things had been blasted and the doors were gone or hanging perilously off their hinges. Harry drew his revolver keychain and restored it to its original size, revealing leadstag, fully loaded. He started searching the house for any of the Grangers, and found three of them in the same room: The kitchen.

Hermione was kneeling down crying with her back to him; to her left was her father, lying on a pool of blood with a large and deep gash on his chest; her mother was on her right side, also lying on a pool of her blood and a deep gash on her right side, precisely the two places where Hermione had felt that intense but brief pain. He also felt tears pool in his eyes, he had already grown fond of his fiancées family and now here they were, badly wounded by the Death Eaters, but luckily alive. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, at which she raised her tearful face to look at him.

"Why them?" She said barely above a whisper "Why them Harry? They have nothing to do with Voldemort (a couple of gasps told them their escort had entered the room), or with our world for that matter…why did he want to hurt them?" She actually shouted the last part.

"Because he is a cold-hearted son of a bitch that will have to pay for his crimes Hermione, and I swear to you I will see to it personally" He then knelt in front of her and stretched a hand over each body and muttered "_Serega dal, mwalimea dal_" Golden light shot out of his hand and surrounded the bodies for a split second before fading.

"Damn it!" Harry swore; the spell that had been cast over them was too dark to allow any healing, even if it was elven magic. "Hermione, look at me, please love" He pleaded and Hermione directed her tear-filled eyes to look at his. "Do as I tell you and we might save them" Hermione closed her eyes and let out a sob, but nodded. "Keep your eyes closed and extend a hand over each of them. Good, now, focus on what you feel for them, concentrate on the love you have for them…now, repeat after me, loud and clear, _Tharmel morgula dal_"

"_Tharmel morgula dal_" Hermione repeated, focusing with all her might in the love she had for her parents and her need for them to live. She had no idea what that phrase meant or in what language it was, but she trusted Harry and his magic powers and abilities. She opened her eyes just in time to see a pale red light erupt from her hand and surround her parents' bodies. At the same time, black smoke rose from them, gathered into a cloud and vanished. Light stopped emanating from her hands and she let them drop to her sides, she was panting and exhausted.

"Well done love" Harry praised her and kissed her lovingly on her lips briefly before extending his hands and repeating the first spell. "_Serega dal, mwalimea dal_" Gold light emanated from his hands for a second time, surrounding the bodies longer now, slowly the blood stopped flowing, but the gashes were still open. Harry started panting lightly, he had read elven magic was draining and exhausting for a wizard, but he hadn't imagined it would be THAT draining.

"Harry" Giselle's soft voice came to him, returning him to the real world "Is there something we can do?"

"Yes" Harry said, with resolve in his voice, he was entering full leader mode. "Go and fetch someone from St. Mungo's. Tonks, go fetch people from the Order, whoever you can" He commanded, and Giselle immediately Apparated over to the wizarding hospital.

"Umm…Harry, you can summon them through a simple spell, but since you're somewhat exhausted, I'd recommend using your wand." Tonks suggested. As soon as Harry's wand was out she instructed "Think clearly of the Order members you wish to summon and say '_Phoenivoco_'"

Harry focused; he needed Flitwick, Lupin, and Moody. He raised his wand and said clearly "_Phoenivoco_" A flame erupted from the tip of the holly wand, took the shape of a phoenix and disappeared. After several minutes Giselle returned with a team of healers and four other pops alerted them to the arrival of the four summoned Order members.

"What do you need us for Potter?" Moody growled as soon as he entered the kitchen with the other two behind him. As soon as he had seen the Dark Mark and the hole instead of a door, he knew this was serious business.

"Alastor, Remus, Giselle and Tonks, I want you to search the area for Death Eaters" Harry commanded "Professor Flitwick, I want you to cast anti-muggle, anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards around the house. All of you…" He said, addressing the healers "I trust you don't need me to tell you what to do" Everyone obeyed at once, amazed by Harry's leadership and authority that for them was, as of that moment, unquestionable.

The healers acted fast, they sealed the wounds right there and then conjured a couple of stretchers, levitated them along with the bodies and took them beyond the ward limits and from there Apparated to the hospital.

With all the commotion Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Giselle missed a very important detail.

"Where's Lily?!" Harry asked as soon as he realized the small girl was nowhere to be seen.

As if to respond his question he heard Remus shout from the stairway "HARRY, COME HERE, I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Harry stood up and darted towards the stairway to the second floor and entered Lily's room, where Remus stood, facing an apparently stunned Death Eater.

"Well done Remus, bind him and take him to Grimmauld" The werewolf nodded and did as instructed while Harry's magic detecting ability activated, and he felt a very faint trace of magic coming from behind the door to Lily's walk-in closet. He stood up, headed for the door and knocked it gently.

"Lily, are you there honey? It's me, Harry"

"You're not; you're a baddie that wants to kill me!" He heard her call from behind the door.

"No I'm not, I promise you I AM Harry, please open the door love" Harry said in a gentle voice. Seconds later he heard the door unlock and saw it open a couple of centimeters before opening completely and letting out a very scared Lily Rose Granger that immediately held on to his leg. Harry immediately started running a hand through her hair and tried to get her to let go. As soon as he managed it, he knelt so he was eye to eye with her and pulled her into a loving and protective hug, while the girl wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, buried her head on his shoulder and started crying. Harry started rubbing small circles on her back with his hands while trying to soothe her.

"It's OK hon, It's OK. You're safe now, I'm here" He cooed. "Now come on, let's go downstairs" He lifted her and secured her in his arms before leaving the room towards the kitchen. As soon as they entered the kitchen and Lily saw her sister she shouted "MINNIE!" Harry immediately put her down and she ran to the arms of her sister who instantly asked "Lily! Are you OK? Are you hurt?" The little girl didn't move her face from her shoulder but simply nodded to the first question and shook her head to the second one. Hermione let out a breath at this and heard her sister's muffled voice "Where's mommy and daddy Minnie?"

Hermione took a deep breath and replied "They were really hurt Lily, they were taken to the hospital we were in on December."

"Are they gonna die?"

"No Lily, they won't…they won't" She said, more to herself than to her sister, praying those words were true.

In that same moment, on the kitchen door appeared head Auror Gawain Robards, along with a team of Aurors.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked "Summer, Tonks, what are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here Robards" Harry asked coldly

"We were sent by the Minister, Potter."

"Really? What took you so bloody long then?" He was unable to keep the venom from his voice.

"You won't speak to me in that manner Potter; I have the order and authority to be here"

"Yeah well, you're late, so get the hell out of here NOW!" Harry's dislike for the Ministry was fueling his anger, more now that he was aware that they weren't as effective as they were made to be.

"Silence Potter! _Stupefy_!"

Harry outstretched his palm and the spell was absorbed by his shield charm and a fierce wind started blowing around him, a clear sign that his hatred was making him irradiate raw magic in great quantities.

"I think I wasn't clear, so I'll just say it one more time…GET…THE HELL…OUT…OF THIS…HOUSE…NOW!" As soon as he said the last word, the whole Auror team was sent flown backwards several meters and they all stood up and ran away from Harry's wrath. As soon as they left the house, the wind ceased and he fell to his knees.

All of the Aurors ran away cowardly, but Robards merely stood up and left the house at a calm pace, coming across McGonagall on the foyer.

"Minerva" He acknowledged and left the house.

This left the headmistress pretty confused and she advanced to the kitchen, where she found Harry on his knees, completely exhausted, Hermione on her knees as well, hugging a small girl she deduced was her smaller sister and the other Order members with faces of utter shock.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?"

That was the last thing Harry heard, since he passed out from exhaustion.

**A/N.- Yep, that's all. One of my longest chapters though. Hope you liked it, please review.**

**Spell Meanings:**

**Serega dal, mwalimea dal.- **(Sindarin Elvish) Sereg.- Blood; -a.- Of; Dal.- End; Mwalime.- Torment (Serega dal, mwalimea dal.- End of blood, end of torment)

**Tharmel morgula dal.- **(Sindarin Elvish) Thar- .-Through; Mel (written Meleth).- Love; Morgul.- Dark magic; -a.- Of; Dal.- End (Tharmeleth morgula dal.- End of dark magic through love)

**Phoenivoco.-** (Latin) Phoenix.- Phoenix; Voco.- To summon (Phoenivoco.- to summon the Phoenix)


	33. Explanations

**A/N.- Weeeeee!!! New chappie!!! Yeah, 2 weeks again, but they've felt like months for me...stupid school -mutters Kreacher-like- oh well, whatever, I just found enough time to write this, hope it's not that tiring for you; just sit back and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Plot's the only thing that belongs to me, as well as that cute Lily Granger

**Chapter 33.-**** Explanations**

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?" McGonagall asked as she took on her surroundings. There was Hermione kneeling in the middle of a pool of blood holding a little girl she deduced to be her smaller sister in her arms; Remus Lupin, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Giselle Summer, Nymphadora Tonks and Filius Flitwick with looks of terror and amazement; and in front of all of them Harry, kneeling and panting heavily.

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Harry passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"HARRY!" Lupin cried and dashed to his side.

"Is he okay Remus?" McGonagall asked concerned.

"He's blacked out, he used a lot of magic right now…Merlin, that was sort of a replay of King Street" He said between scared and awed.

"This one was worse though, he attacked an Auror team" Moody growled.

"Serves them well" McGonagall replied to that "They should really stop being so stubborn and listen to others. On the other hand, we'll have to deal with them later" Her tone shifted to concern.

"We can always say he wasn't in control of his magic…after all that was what happened" Hermione said in a barely audible voice.

McGonagall walked to where she was, knelt besides her, not minding the blood on the floor, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…we need to leave this place, we must return to Grimmauld" She said in a soft tone, somewhat out of character in the strict headmistress.

"What about Lily?" Hermione asked.

"What kind of question is that Hermione?" Lupin asked "Of course we will be taking her with us. Now come on, we have to take Harry as well" Lupin said and moved to pick up Harry.

"Lily" McGonagall said tentatively, but the girl didn't move.

"It's OK Lily, turn to look at her; she is not a bad woman" Hermione cooed and the small girl turned around to look at the headmistress, that now more than ever reminded Hermione of Dumbledore.

"Lily, I need you to remember this well" McGonagall instructed the smallest Granger "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London"

"Order of the…" Lily began

"I'll explain to you as soon as we arrive hun" Hermione cut her. "Please remember that phrase" Lily nodded. "How are we getting there professor?"

"We'll have to apparate, since your sister is still not allowed in the house" The headmistress replied. "Are you all ready?" She asked openly, the rest nodded. "Let's go then" She disapparated, with the others following close.

As soon as they apparated at the park across the street Hermione asked Lily "Are you alright Lily?"

"That felt bad" Was her reply to which Hermione smiled.

"Luckily you won't feel it again for some time, besides it does take some getting used to. Now…remember the phrase Minerva told you?" The little girl nodded "Think of it strongly and look at those houses across the street" She instructed.

Lily started thinking of the phrase she had been told minutes ago and to her amazement, numbers 11 and 13 started separating by a house that squeezed its way out into the open. Within a minute the House of Black was in front of the amazed infant's eyes.

"Wow! How did you do that Minnie?"

Hermione smiled, her sister reminded her strongly of her own self when she started to slowly discover the wizarding world. "I'll tell you some other day, now let's go inside."

They all entered the house and as soon as they sat on the living room (Lupin headed upstairs to settle Harry in the master bedroom) Dobby popped into existence in front of Hermione.

"Good evening mistress Hermione" The house elf said shocking Hermione "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"I…I'm not your mistress Dobby"

"Oh yes you are" The house-elf said nodding energically "Dobby agreed to work for the Order of the Phoenix and so the leader of the order is Dobby's master."

"But…Harry's the leader"

"Wrong there Hermione, remember Harry's condition for being leader?" Lupin reminded her, appearing from the hallway.

-----Flashback-----

"I agree to take the role of leader of the Order, on one condition though…" Everyone turned to look at him with puzzled looks and he merely placed his right hand on Hermione's shoulder and his left hand on Ron's. "Most of my adventures have been successful thanks to Ron and Hermione and I'll only take the leadership if they accept to share it with me"

-----Flashback ends-----

"Oh right…I had forgotten about that…" Hermione said

"Besides, you are magically bonded to master Harry Potter, mistress, so that makes you my mistress doubly" Dobby added.

"Dobby can I ask you a favor? Don't call me mistress please, just call me Hermione"

"You ask Dobby something difficult" Dobby said wide-eyed "But Dobby will try miss…tress" He tried, failing.

Hermione sighed and just said "Could you please bring me a butterbeer? You want something Lily?"

"I want some chocolate" Lily said shyly.

"Dobby will bring them immediately"

"Wait Dobby" Hermione voiced before Dobby could disapparate. "Anyone else wants anything?"

"I suppose we all could use a nice round of firewhiskey" McGonagall suggested. There were murmurs of approval around the room.

Dobby nodded and disappeared, reappearing seconds later with a tray with all the requested beverages.

"Shouldn't you be drinking absolutely any alcohol Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Dobby thought about that Miss Tonks, he brought non-alcoholic butterbeer for mistress Hermione" Dobby said smiling.

Hermione smiled and took a sip of the beverage. "Thank you Dobby, you can go now" Hermione said politely, making Dobby start sobbing

"Mistress Hermione is…t-too good…just like her Harry P-Potter…s-sorry, D-Dobby will go now" He said and disappeared with a faint pop.

"Minnie, what was that?" Lily asked

"That was Dobby, Lily, he is a house-elf" Hermione explained.

"He was crying, why?" She asked again, showing all the curiosity of both a six-year-old and someone newly introduced to the wizarding world.

"Well, most wizarding families have house-elves, but treat them badly. Dobby belonged to a very bad family until he was freed by Harry five years ago, and still he isn't used to wizards being polite at him"

"So he wasn't sad? He was just really happy?"

"Yes Lily, now drink your chocolate before it gets cold"

Lily nodded and took a sip of the bearably hot beverage and immediately relaxed, but not enough for her to forget "Minnie, you said you will explain me how the house appeared as soon as we were inside"

"Oh yeah, you're right, well…damn, I'll be back soon" She said as she headed for the front door, same the rest heard close behind her seconds later.

"Any idea where she might've gone?" Lupin asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"She'll be OK Remus" Tonks said, entwining his fingers with hers and resting her head on his shoulder "She can defend herself if anything happens"

"By the way" McGonagall spoke "Does anyone really know what happened to the Grangers? I mean, judging by the place they were heavily wounded, but the healers said the wounds weren't too severe, they weren't bleeding anymore"

"Well, Tonks and I saw Harry and Hermione do some odd spellwork in an unknown language, and that's what tired them too much, I suppose" Giselle said "but after two or three spells the blood stopped flowing, but the wounds were still open"

"Didn't you catch any enchantment, didn't you understand any word?" Lupin asked surprised.

"I'm back" Hermione's voice announced from the doorway, and soon enough she entered the living room with a chocolate sundae on her hands "Sorry, I just had to go get one of these" She said as she retook her place beside her silent sister.

"Pregnancy cravings" McGonagall answered the unasked question

"Pregnancy…does that mean Minnie will have a baby?!" Lily said, remembering what the word meant, her elder sister nodded smiling and Lily's face went from surprise to concern "But daddy will get mad at you if he finds out Minnie"

"I know he will, Lily, but there's really not much he can do about it, except love them"

"Them?"

"Yes, them. I'm gonna have twins…a boy and a girl" Hermione explained, she ignored why she felt more comfortable explaining this to her little sister than to her mother.

"Lily" Remus called in a soft fatherly voice and the small girl turned to look at him "Would you like to tell us what happened at your house today?"

The small girl's reaction was not exactly what he expected. She turned to hug her sister and shook her head vigorously.

Hermione then spoke for her sister "Sorry Remus, not tonight. But I can answer some questions you might have" She put her sundae aside for a moment while she settled Lily on her lap and let the small girl's head rest on her chest, she then took another spoonful of sundae. "Well…anything you want to know?"

"First of all, what the hell did you and Harry do to your parents? That looked like very advanced spellwork" Giselle shot the first question.

Hermione sighed "Wish I knew. I only did what Harry told me to do, I don't even know what language the incantations were in, but I might venture a guess at Elvish"

"WHAT?!" Moody yelled, then moderated his tone "Sorry, but…you just said you attempted Elven magic and succeeded?"

"I don't know Alastor, I told you that was a mere speculation"

"Don't you remember what the incantations you used were Hermione?" Remus aked

"I don't remember the one Harry used, he spoke it in a barely audible voice…but the one he asked me to use was _Tharmel morgula dar_ or something like that" Hermione said frowning. In that moment a goblet fell to the floor, from McGonagall's hands, Dobby immediately appeared to clean it.

"_Tharmel morgula dal_?! That-that's impossible…Albus tried to teach me that spell, but I never managed it…not once" The headmistress said with a nervous voice. "Are you completely sure about that Hermione?"

"Pretty much, but why, what is it?" Hermione said doubtful

"Well, it IS Elven magic, and a very powerful one indeed. The incantation literally means 'End of dark magic through love'. According to what Albus told me, there are several Elven magics that can be powered up by love, by adding the word _Tharmel_ to the incantation. _Morgula dal_, which means 'end of dark magic', is like an equivalent of _Finite Incantatem_, but focused on dark magic and way more powerful. By adding _Tharmel_ to it, you channeled your love, presumably for your parents (Hermione nodded), and focused it in banishing whatever dark magic was surrounding them"

"But that spell drained me terribly, I had a hard time the next few minutes, in fact I'm still pretty worn out" Hermione said

"Well, be thankful for that Hermione, a spell of that magnitude at your age could've knocked you out, even killed you if you pushed it too much" Remus said in that fatherly voice so characteristic of him.

Lily gasped "Killed? No, please don't try it again Minnie, I don't want you to die" She said in a desperate voice while a couple of tears started flowing along her cheeks.

"Hey, shh shh, it's OK, Lily, I'm fine, I'm alive…we're all alive. That spell helped save mom and dad" Hermione cooed while rubbing her sister's back and gently rocking her.

Tonks smiled "No doubt there Hermione, you're gonna be an excellent mother" Hermione blushed and smiled at her.

"Th-thank you Tonks" She replied and then yawned "God, that frigging spell did take a lot out of me…I guess I'm going to bed now. Come on Lily, it's bed time for you too" She said as she stood up, still carrying her sister in her arms. She then disappeared into the hallway and they heard her footsteps going upstairs.

"Those two are quite unusual aren't they?" Flitwick mused

"Don't mention it; I swear they're going to give me a heart attack one of these days" McGonagall said, still a bit uneasy because of the shock.

Hermione entered a guest room, the same she and Ginny had used some time ago. "Is it okay for you to sleep here Lily?"

"Where are you sleeping Minnie?" Lily asked back in a sleepy voice

"In Harry's room"

"Can I sleep with you? This house is a little scary and I don't want to be alone"

"And you didn't see it when I came for the first time…" Hermione said in a low voice, more to herself than to her sister "Sure, come on" She then said in a normal voice as she took her sister's hand and walked towards the master bedroom. Harry was already tucked inside the bed in his pajamas (most likely those they had left last time they spent the night there) and had a peaceful expression so unusual in him. A smile crept into Hermione's face while she went to the dresser to find her nightgown there and changed. Another individual-sized bed appeared in the farthermost wall of the room for Lily. _"That was surely Dobby"_ Hermione thought.

"Minnie…I don't have my pajamas here" Lily said shyly.

"Oh, that's not a problem…Here" She said as she wove her hand in front of her sister, the latter's clothes changing immediately into a set of warm, pink pajamas. "Now, bed time" She said as she kissed her sister's forehead and claimed her rightful place beside Harry, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up next day to find his eyesight obstructed by a familiar mane of chestnut hair, an arm across his chest and a leg entangled between his. He smiled as he always did; waking up beside Hermione was the topmost reason to keep getting up everyday (unfortunately there was not much spare time for morning cuddling, since they still were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, but this morning was different: he was in a yet not so familiar bedroom and as far as he was aware it was weekend, since Hermione had yet not woken him up. He spent some time just like that, stroking his sleeping fiancée's hair and surprisingly not coming across any knots in it, until a loud rumble from his stomach scolded him. He tried to remember what he had had for dinner last day, but he remembered the incident and the fact that he passed out.

He slowly disentangled himself from Hermione and rose from the bed when his eyesight caught a smaller bed with a bundle of it. He reached for his eyeglasses and put them on; this helped him distinguish the bundle: Lily. He approached the small girl, tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear and kissed her cheek softly. He then left the bedroom he then recognized as Grimmauld's master chamber and headed for the kitchen. When he passed the living room a voice caught his attention.

"One more like that Harry and you'll give us all a heart attack"

He entered the room to find his favorite DADA professor and remaining Marauder Remus Lupin sitting on a couch reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hey Remus" He greeted smiling and took a seat across him.

"How're you feeling cub?"

"Good as new…what day and time is it?" He asked, pretty much used to spending more than a day out cold.

"Friday, February 11th, 10:30 in the morning, you were out for a mere night" Lupin said

"Friday?! Oh, lord, Hermione's gonna kill me when she wakes up"

"Try to remember you're not the only one missing a class here, I've been here all morning"

"WHAT?!" Harry asked surprised "Are you mad Remus?"

"I've done worse before" Lupin shrugged "Besides I'm here on McGonagall's orders"

"Wha…but…who's covering for you?"

"Dora's giving class today…better for her actually, Robards is kind of pissed at her at the moment…but I'll explain that some time later, first you have to eat something; come on, let's go to the kitchen"

They left the room in time to find two figures coming down the stairs.

"Morning Mione, morning Lily" Harry greeted, kissing his fiancée first and then lifting Lily, kissing her on the forehead and putting her down again.

"Good morning Remus" Hermione greeted "Can I know why are you here instead of giving class at Hogwarts?"

"Minerva asked for someone to keep an eye on you till you woke up and I volunteered" Lupin replied "Dora's covering for me today"

"I see…oh c'mon, and I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Hermione said angrily as she dashed for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Minnie?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Pregnant women usually throw up a lot…dunno why actually" Harry replied

"Well, shall we get some breakfast?" Lupin said, motioning towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Lily said

"Let's go then" Harry said, carrying her as usual. The three of them entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Harry Potter sir" Dobby said happily as he appeared in front of them "Dobby is very happy Harry Potter woke up"

"Thank you Dobby. Would you mind cooking breakfast for four please?"

"Straight away Harry Potter" Dobby said and started gathering ingredients immediately.

They watched Dobby come and go for some time until Hermione joined them after finishing worshiping the toilet and cleaning herself. They talked for a while about the horcrux, about Hermione's pregnancy and such until Dobby served breakfast. Even if Hermione had her own plate in front of her, she decided to take Harry's.

"What the…hey! That's mine Hermione!"

"I know" Hermione replied eating "But it looks better than mine"

"Whatever…" Harry replied making to take Hermione's plate just to get his hand swatted away "HEY!"

"That's mine, love"

Harry's jaw dropped and Lilly giggled "Are they always like this?"

"Not sure if always, but at least you mother was…poor James had to live on tea and fruit for several months" Lupin said and received a groan in response, which made him suppress a laugh "Good luck with that cub"

"Ha ha, very funny Remus" Harry replied sarcastically

"I aim to please…OK, turning to a more serious matter, what the hell did you two do yesterday?"

"Told you already Remus" Hermione replied

"Yeah, you did and McGonagall explained, but what did you do Harry?"

"Well…" He began after taking a bite off an apple "Just a spell to stop the blood flow and the pain"

"Mind sharing?"

"Sure, just don't go trying it anywhere" Harry warned "It was _Serega dal, mwalimea dal_"

"What's that spell in?" Remus said, already knowing the answer.

"Elvish" Harry said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice "'twas Elven magic"

"OK you two, spill the beans, where the hell did you learn Elven magic"

Hermione just pointed at Harry and said "Ask him"

"Elvish? Elves exist then?!" Lily said excitedly

"Yeah, they do as far as I know Lils, I don't know any though; and to answer you question Remus it was a book I got those spells from"

"A book? I'd never heard of a book on Elven magic before"

"It's not a textbook, more like a notebook, I just stumbled across it, can't remember where" Harry replied. He did know where he had found it: It was the book Hermione had taken from Godric's quarters, but those spells were on the last pages and Hermione had most likely not yet gotten to them.

"Could I borrow it some time?"

"I suppose you could, I'll let you know when" Harry said "But I bet you noticed those spells take a lot out of you"

"Yeah, I did, but are you feeling any side effects?" Lupin asked concerned.

"Nope, good long night's sleep did the trick" Harry replied "In fact we could return to Hogwarts after we get cleaned up"

"Important question here: can we take her?" Lupin asked jerking his head towards Lily

"I got my speculations, but we could as well try…we can't really leave her here" Harry said frowning.

"Look, since we can't really apparate into Hogwarts directly and can't risk using the floo network…we could as well apparate to Hogsmeade, we have a clear view of the castle from there" Lupin suggested

"Yeah, we could try that…well, guess I'm first for the shower" Hermione said dashing towards the staircase.

"Well, I've got a very interesting 7 and half months ahead of me" Harry said sighing.

**A/N.- Well, that was it, liked it? didn't like it? should I change something? Then let me know through a review or an e-mail, only restriction: no flames OK? Now...just so you know, I haven't forgotten good ol' Godric or good ol' Tom, the first will appear again sometime soon (within the next 2 or 3 chaps) and the latter...dunno when will he make a star appearance, but his thugs will cause more trouble in the future. Well, that's all for now...till next time, Ibris out.**

A/PS: Pleeeeeeeeease Read our (Mine and Ferchoumaru's) Xover Harry Potter and the FullMetal Alchemist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	34. Walburga's End

**A/N.- And another chappie for you, and this one was only one week after the last. Yeah, you know, writing is a ver nice way to forget one's frustrations and since I'm going kinda bad at school and am pissed at myself, and for that, you got to read a new chappie, innit great? _WARNING: Sexual content present_**

Disclaimer.- If I were JKR it would've been H/Hr since PS and I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be fanfiction nor my penname would be Ibris.

**Chapter 3****4.- Walburga's End**

Hermione reached the bathroom carrying a towel and her clothes from the day before, they were bloodstained, but they were the only clothes she had at the moment, so she used a cleaning spell to try and take the bloodstains off, partially managing it.

"Oh well, maybe I can get Dobby to clean…Aah!" A shocked scream cut her phrase since Dobby had appeared.

"I is sorry for scaring mistress Hermione, but she called Dobby and here he is" Dobby said ashamed

"It's OK Dobby, I didn't call you though, I was just thinking aloud…these stains won't come off my clothes though, and if I walk through Hogwarts like that it's bound to raise questions"

"Dobby understands, he will clean mistress Hermione's and master Harry's clothes before they need them" Dobby said, grabbed Hermione's dirty clothes and disappeared.

"_Well, that was easier than I thought"_ Hermione said as she turned on the shower and discarded most of her clothes. She was down to her bra and panties when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Are you in there Mione?"

"Seems like" Hermione replied rolling her eyes "You need to come in or something?" She asked, hastily pulling her clothes back on

"Oh…not really…I can use any other bathroom"

A thought crossed Hermione's mind in that moment but she used her mind-link to relay the message to avoid eavesdroppers _"Were you thinking about getting a shower in this bathroom?"_

"_Yeah, but it's OK, I can use another one"_

"_You sure? There's plenty of space for two here"_ She said taking off her clothes again.

If Hermione could've seen Harry in that moment she would've broken into a fit of laughter, since he was already turning around but froze on the spot and blushed deep crimson.

"_Please Harry, come __with me"_

Harry swallowed, turned around and opened the door to find Hermione in her underwear, waiting for him. As soon as she saw him she smiled and continued removing her remaining undergarments facing away from him. Harry felt his face grow slightly hotter and started removing his clothes as well.

As soon as Hermione discarded the last of her clothes (her knickers) she turned around slightly, winked at him and disappeared behind the curtain.

As soon as she disappeared behind the curtain Harry's conscience returned, however briefly.

"_Holy hell, she's usually not like that…perhaps these months won't be that bad after all…"_

"Are you coming or what?" Hermione's voice came from behind the curtain.

Harry was brought out of his musings and he removed his remaining garments and joined Hermione in the shower. When he crossed the curtain he found her with her back to him, her head leaning backwards and her eyes closed. He approached her, wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach and started kissing her neck.

"Mmm…thought you'd never join me" Hermione said in a low voice

"Well…Think again…" He said between kisses, he then turned her around and kissed her lips passionately, but his conscience returned for another split second "Hermione, we have to hurry, we must return to…"

Hermione silenced him with another kiss, when they broke apart she said "Hogwarts can wait don't you think?"

"_Hogwarts? Who said something about Hogwarts?"_ Harry thought as he kissed her again.

Their kisses turned more passionate with every passing second as Harry placed a hand on Hermione's lower back, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione let him pull her closer; she wanted to feel him, to have as much body contact with him as possible; she actually wanted him, but this was neither the time nor the place.

She then pulled her body slightly away to let her hands roam freely along his chest without parting the kiss. Harry imitated her movements, but along her back. After some time Hermione's hand found Harry's erection and she started moving her hand along it making Harry let out a guttural moan and thrust against her hand until he released his ejaculation all over it and let out a groan of pleasure. After he recovered a little bit, Harry smirked

"Now it's my turn little miss" He said before he started kissing Hermione's neck, to which she responded with a soft moan. Harry's hand started roaming along her wet body, brushing past her breasts, down her abdomen and finally finding her core.

"Mmm…Harry" Was the only thing Hermione managed to say before Harry pushed two fingers into her, making her moan louder. He then gave her a deep but brief kiss before he started moving his fingers in and out of her. The sensations within her body made her moan and tremble to the point she was getting trouble holding her footing, but Harry's free arm was holding her safely and she knew he would never ever let her fall.

Some time later she reached the climax and did the only thing she could, screamed the name of her lover as her legs failed her and she gave in to her weight, being held firmly by Harry.

She also took some time to recover herself and when she did she said still panting slightly "Harry, I love you and always will"

Harry smiled and responded with a kiss that conveyed all of his feelings to her. "Same goes for you sweetheart and if I ever stop loving you, you can as well hex my arse till the next millennium" He said smiling and winking.

Hermione scratched her chin as if thinking "Hmm…tempting idea, but for now I think we better hurry up, after all, we DO have to return to Hogwarts"

With this said they finished their shower and headed for the bedroom where their now clean clothes were on the already made bed.

Harry, wrapped in his towel, approached his bundle of clothes curiously and said holding his jeans in front of him "Hey weren't these bloodstained?"

"I asked Dobby to clean them before we left so we wouldn't arouse more questions" Hermione explained.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…as usual" Hermione slapped his arm at the comment "Besides, the presence of Lily itself will raise questions, I doubt bloodstained clothes would do much to help…" Harry said pecking Hermione's cheek and donning his clothes (which included the same boxers he was wearing before, laundered as well).

When they were done they returned to check on Lily and Lupin.

"Lily, bath time" Hermione said as they entered the kitchen.

The small girl groaned, stood up and headed for the kitchen door before turning around and asking "Umm…where's the bathroom?"

Harry chuckled then grabbed Lily's hand to guide her "Right this way miss"

Remus watched the exchange then turned to look at Hermione and smiled at her, she smiled back and followed the other two after saying "Be right back Remus". She walked down the hallway and tripped with the umbrella stand at the exact moment in which Lily and Harry were across Walburga Black's portrait.

"OUT OF HERE! FILTHY HALF-BLOODS! MUDBLOODS!" The portrait began screaming as Lily screamed in shock too and covered her ears.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Harry yelled back

"YOUR KIND CORRUPTED MY SON AND BEFOULED MY HOUSE! GET OUT NOW!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"SHAME TO THE WIZARDING KIND! CURSE YOU IMPURES!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT…_NAR_!" Harry yelled and a powerful flame erupted from his hand and started burning up the painting which instead of giving angry yells started shrieking as if in pain until it was completely consumed.

"Wh-what did you just do Harry?" Hermione asked in shock, she had gotten there in time to see Harry cast the spell.

Harry shrugged "Dunno, cast the first spell that came to my mind…It was an Elven fire spell"

"No wonder why it worked" Lupin said arriving at the gathering place "Most wizards only cast wards and protections against other wizards' magic, since elves aren't known to attack wizards too often. Besides, as far as I have read, Elven magic is far more powerful than wizard magic"

"More draining as well though" Harry added "Man that felt like when I first cast a corporeal Patronus"

Lily approached him slowly as if afraid "Harry, are you OK?"

Harry smiled reassuringly at her "Yeah, a bit drained but alright" He took a deep breath then added as if nothing had happened "Hey, weren't we on the way to your bath?"

Lily groaned again, making Harry chuckle "Sorry hun, but you really have to do it; c'mon" He said leading her again.

Hermione and Lupin watched the two of them go, and then Hermione turned to look at the werewolf to find him smiling widely.

"What are you thinking about Remus?"

"Two things actually. One is that Harry will make one hell of a father and the other is that Voldemort better watch out"

"I'm worried about him though" Hermione said frowning "the only times I've seen him perform Elven magic he's been too drained; in fact this was the least tiring of them, but then again, that's a rather basic spell, kind of like our _Incendio_"

"_Incendio_…and he said it felt like casting a corporeal Patronus for the first time"

"Yeah, he said so though, Elven magic is pretty tiring for a wizard or witch to perform, I've only tried several basic spells and…well…let's say that if you mix that with my pregnancy I'm capable of sleeping about 12 hours straight, even if I slept well the night before"

Lupin had his eyes closed and was nodding slowly "But then again, the only time you've used an advanced spell you fared pretty well, you didn't even pass out"

"Yeah, but when I went to sleep it was more like hibernating…Voldemort could've come barging in with a whole battalion of Dung Eaters and I wouldn't've been the wiser" Hermione said. "I better check on those two though, be down in a bit" She said and disappeared up the stairs.

Lupin sighed and returned to the living room where he found McGonagall shaking the ash off her robes.

"Minerva! How can I help you?" He asked in greeting

"Hello Remus, are they awake yet?"

Remus nodded "Harry and Hermione are all ready, but Lily Rose just went to take a bath. Oh and by the way, Sirius's mom is no more" He added with a wide smile

"What? How? I mean…we tried everything on it and it wouldn't come down" McGonagall exclaimed shocked

"Yeah well, Harry's tame and gentle temper along with a bit of Elven magic did the trick" Lupin said. (From wherever he was, Sirius heard this exchange of words and exclaimed "About bloody time! Too bad I wasn't physically there") He then proceeded to inform the headmistress of what their boss on the side of the Order had just done and when he was finished McGonagall couldn't even utter a word and the other three came down, Lily back in her clothes from the previous day, clean as well.

"You better close your mouth Minerva, a bug might fly in" Harry joked as a manner of greeting.

McGonagall was brought to reality by this comment. "Wha…Harry, is it true you just destroyed Walburga's portrait?"

"Y-yeah, I did" Harry replied sheepishly and then gave Lupin an 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-that-later' look "Elven magic works wonders against dark wizards you know"

"Had heard something about it" McGonagall replied "Now, we really should be going back to Hogwarts…all of us"

"Any reason for the hurry Minerva?" Lupin asked

"In fact you should really get back right away, Tonks has been having trouble keeping the classes focused and didn't manage too much progress so far…save for with the sixth and seventh years"

"Well, I guess we better be off" Harry said heading for the front door.

"Where are you going Harry?" McGonagall asked confused "I thought we were flooing there"

"It might be a problem, we're not really sure if Lily can get there, so we were planning on apparating to Hogsmeade to make sure she could enter Hogwarts"

"Why can't I go there?" Lily asked curiously

"We'll explain it to you later Lily, now come on, we need to get going" Hermione urged her sister

"Are we walking there?"

"Nope, we'll be apparating as last night, Hogwarts is in Scotland"

They all left through the front door, save for Lupin who flooed there, once they were outside, Harry instructed Lily to hold his hand tightly and they all disapparated to Hogsmeade's main street. When they arrived and Lily recovered a little bit from the sensation she took in her surroundings: She was in a small normal looking town, except it had no cars and the bar to her left was oddly named 'The Three Broomsticks'. As soon as she looked farther her attention was caught by something that made her gasp in surprise. "That pretty castle is your school?!" She had never really believed her sister attended classes in a castle.

The three adults looked at her then at the others and smiled. "Yep, that's our school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry said proudly "Want to go inside?" He then asked beaming, he couldn't believe his soon to be…oh well, who are they kidding the only missing thing is the ceremony… his sister-in-law was also a witch.

The small girl beamed as well and nodded. "Yeah, let's go!"

Hermione, Harry and McGonagall chuckled and started walking towards the castle, Harry holding Lily's hand and with his other arm around Hermione's waist. They covered the distance from the town to the main gate at a leisury pace, telling Lily all sorts of stories that had happened to them those past years. When they reached the main gate it swung open immediately for the headmistress and her guests, shutting closed again when they crossed it they had a complete view of the grounds, which they also explained to the small girl

"…oh, and one more thing Lily" Hermione said "that forest is absolutely out of bounds understand?"

"Why?"

"Cause there's many dangerous creatures living there and they could hurt you" Harry explained.

They continued their way and entered the empty hallways, since everyone was in class.

"Well Harry, Hermione, Lily, I guess we part our ways here" McGonagall said

"Yeah, but one quick question before you leave professor…where will Lils be sleeping?" Harry asked

"Well, since you aren't using the Head Girl's dormitory…" Harry and Hermione gasped and blushed heavily "Don't worry, it's perfectly understandable, you're practically married after all…I guess little Miss Granger can take that room, now, good day to you"

"OK, we better go to the tower don't you think?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and they headed for their tower, taking the scenic route so Lily could see as much as possible from the castle. When they arrived and said the password the wall split to reveal the common room, not alone as they expected it, but currently occupied by Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy" Harry greeted "What are you doing here?"

"Potter, Granger" Malfoy greeted back "And who might she be?"

"Umm…my name is Lily Rose Granger" Lily introduced herself shyly.

"Granger huh? So you're Hermione's sister?" Lily nodded "I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you" He said offering his hand.

"_Whoa! That's something you don't see everyday…Malfoy being kind and let alone kind to a muggleborn"_ Harry mused in his mind-link as Lily shook Malfoy's hand hesitantly

"You sure it's really you Draco?" Hermione said joking

"Would I be able to be here if I weren't me?" Malfoy said "I'm really doing my best to change after all"

"You'ren't doing too bad by the way" Harry said honestly "Now, what were you doing here?"

"Well, I've got a free period and since I'm not really allowed in the Slytherin common room anymore I decided to spend my free time here…don't worry, I didn't enter either dormitory" He added hastily

"Well, you're welcome here" Hermione said "Huh? What's that?" Hermione said, noticing some books and parchment on their work table with a note on top of them that read

_Harry and Hermione:_

_This are the notes on what we covered today, don't worry, they're not only mine, there's also Neville's__. Well, anyway if we already saw each other today then just ignore this._

_Ron_

_PS.- Hope you can explain why the hell you weren't here today, and where was Moony as well_

She then started scanning the documents and let out a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked

"No, these are Ron's and Neville's notes for today, but I've already covered that much and you have as well, at least in DADA"

"That's good" Harry said "I might as well give 'em a look later, but now I'm gonna change into my school robes. He said disappearing into the Head Boy dormitory.

"Will do so as well, be right back" Hermione said rushing upstairs as well.

Five minutes later (nothing happened there) they both came down at the same time from the same stairway startling Malfoy

"Whoa, you sleep in the same room?"

"Yeah, we're practically married so I don't see any problem, and neither does McGonagall" Harry said, as if it were completely usual.

Malfoy just made an 'If-you-say-so' face, shrugged, took his book again and started reading.

"Umm…Harry" Harry turned to look at Hermione "What about Lily? We can't really leave her here all alone and I don't want her wandering around, she might get lost"

"We could always find her using the map but I'd prefer we didn't have to recur to that…hey, I got an idea…could you please come here Dobby?"

The small house elf appeared and said in an eager voice "Master Harry Potter called Dobby, what can he do for Harry Potter sir?"

"First of all, try not to say my full name, or at least drop the 'sir' or the 'master' every now and then and second, would you mind looking after Lily if she calls for you or take her anywhere she wants that is not out of bounds?"

"Dobby will try the first one and…Y-young mister Malfoy" He said the last part with fear spotting the blond on the couch.

"Hello Dobby, don't be afraid of me, I'm not like my father anymore" Malfoy said calmly.

"Y-yes mister Malfoy. And yes Master Harry, Dobby will take of the little Granger girl" Dobby replied

"Thanks Dobby, you can go for now" Dobby bowed and disappeared "Lily, whenever you want to go somewhere or need something just call Dobby just as I did a moment ago OK?"

"Uh-huh" Lily replied "Minnie, how long will you be gone?"

"We have Charms next, and then a free period, so I'll only be gone for half an hour, is that alright with you?" Lily nodded "Alright, see you in a bit hun" Hermione said, kissing her sister's forehead

"Stay safe" Harry said, picking her up, kissing her cheek and putting her down again

"Good bye Lily, nice to meet you" Malfoy said shaking Lily's hand again.

"Bye" Lily replied as the other three headed out of the tower to the seventh floor corridor, into the grand staircase, down four floors towards the Charms corridor and into professor Flitwick's classroom, where they were spotted by Ron.

"Harry! Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been?" He said as a greeting

"It's good to see you too Ron" Harry replied "There's loads of things we have to tell you"

**A/N.- Well, that's it for now, hope you liked it...and the only way for me to know is through a review, so y'all know what to do.**

**Spell Meanings**

**Nar.- **(Sindarin) Fire


	35. Destruction and Repercussions

**A/N.- Woohoo, nother chappie ready!! Well, please read it and enjoy, and thanks to all of those that have reviewed (not flamed, those can as well kiss my arse).**

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, that about covers it

**Chapter 35.-**** Destruction and Repercussions**

Charms class passed quickly with the Gryffindor trio not paying attention, but with Harry and Hermione telling Ron about the events of the previous day, leaving out the fact that Lily was currently in Hogwarts. When the class ended, the three of them headed for the Head Tower

"Bloody hell! When did you learn Elven magic Harry? Did Dumbledore teach you that?" Ron asked surprised

"Actually found it in a notebook, we could show it to you, but I wouldn't recommend trying it, some basic spells can tire you as much as conjuring a Patronus for the first time" Harry said

Ron's trademark phrase left his lips one more time after hearing that piece of information. "Bloody hell!"

"Yeah, you can take a look at the book if you want to; we have it in the tower"

"Maybe I will some other time; we've got a huge pile of homework for tomorrow"

The discussion topic changed to classes and homework until they reached the tower, said the password and entered to find Lily eating some biscuits from a silver tray.

"Honestly Hermione I don't know how you manage to…bloody hell! Who's that?" Ron exclaimed at the sight of the small girl

"Ron, this is my younger sister Lily Rose; Lily, this is Ron Weasley" Hermione introduced

"Wha…when…wait a minute, why did you never tell us you had a younger sister?!"

"Don't know actually, being around here distracts me too much from my family life, in fact every year I write less to my parents" Hermione admitted

"I've known for over a month now" Harry added "And with all that has been happening round here I also forgot to tell you mate"

"That kinda made me feel a bit left out" Ron said sadly

Harry went to grab one of the biscuits "I know, we're sorry mate, but don't forget I also know what it feels like to be left out"

"Oh yeah" Ron said remembering "You're right, sorry mate. So you say you're Hermione's sister?"

Lily nodded shyly "Yes, my name is Lily"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ron" Ron said offering his hand, which Lily shook.

"You have twin brothers don't you?" Lily asked

"How do you know?" Ron asked surprised

"I umm…met them when Minnie was in the hospital in December"

"You what? Now, that depressed me." Ron said rather hurt

"Don't be sad Ron, you met me now" Lily said trying to comfort the redhead

The small girl's gesture made Ron smile quickly "You're right, but…wait a minute, is she a witch as well?"

"So it seems, I mean, she's here isn't she?" Hermione said "I've never seen her perform magic before though"

Harry closed his eyes and focused, managing to summon his ability to see a person's magical core, he detected the three within Hermione, one rather bright and two really faint, since they weren't still completely developed; he could also see the one within Ron, rather bright as well. He then focused on Lily; her core was not even half as bright as Ron's or Hermione's, yet not as faint as the babies', it also had some sort of shroud he imagined every magical child had until their magic was 'awakened' so to say.

"She does have a core, but it is not yet unlocked" Harry said after some time, startling the other three "And yet she's managed at least one shield charm as far as I've seen"

"Maybe she's like you mate, her magic is unleashed when she is afraid or worried" Ron suggested

"Perhaps, but I don't wanna experiment with that" Hermione said

"I don't understand you" Lily said confused

"Maybe we can explain this to you later Lily, but for now it's enough to say that we're sure now that you're a witch like your sister" Harry said

"That means I can do magic?" She asked excited

"Not yet hun, but you'll be able to eventually" Harry said chuckling.

"I hope so, I really want to do magic like you, Minnie and Ron" Lily said, still enthusiastic

"I'm sure you do munchkin" Harry said smiling and running a hand through Lily's hair. He then started walking towards his room and Hermione followed him.

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

"_Not here, I'll tell you in our room"_ Harry responded and continued. When the two of them were inside, Harry locked and soundproofed the door.

"Now, what is it?" Hermione said

"I was thinking of paying Gryffindor a visit, to see if he can help with either the horcrux or the sword…hopefully with both" Harry said rather hesitantly.

Hermione frowned and bit her lip, signal that she was in deep thought. After a while she said "I guess that could help, should we…no, better not"

"Huh?" Harry didn't understand

"I was going to propose bringing Lily or Ron to his quarters, but they already got this space for them as well so let's keep that one for ourselves"

"Sure, c´mon, I'll fetch the sword and cup" Harry said, and kissed her briefly before going to extract the cup and sword from their safekeeping place. Once he had them they left the room, making a quick stop on the main room to leave Ron in charge of Lily, and then they headed for the sixth floor, spoke the password and entered Godric Gryffindor's quarters.

"Suilaid Harry, Hermione" Gryffindor greeted them

"Suilaid Hir Gryffindor, Im gelir ceni ad lín" Hermione replied, receiving a 'what-the-hell-was-that?' face from Harry.

Gryffindor laughed at that and said "Don't worry Harry, she was just greeting me. You've researched the Elvish language haven't you Hermione?"

"Mae, basic phrases only, but yes" Hermione said, making Harry chuckle

"That's just so like you Mione" He said hugging her lovingly "Always researching what you don't know" He added, making her blush

"You really remember me of myself and Rowena" Gryffindor said amused then added "Yes, we were companions back when we were alive, but no one really knew about it, not even Salazar or Helga"

"Wow, and you kept it a secret all of your life?" Harry asked surprised

"Not really, it's something rather difficult to hide when all of a sudden a lovely baby called Helena appeared in the castle"

"Helena? You had a daughter?"

"Mae, she was a lovely girl, very kind and caring, unfortunately she died when she was young" The founder's portrait said with a sad expression "She died of a disease that back then was incurable"

"I'm so sorry" Hermione said sincerely

"Oh, it's all ancient history now" Gryffindor shrugged it off "But tell me, is there any specific reason for your visit?"

"Actually there is Lord Gryffindor" Harry said "Two things actually" He said, unsheathing the sword and pulling out the cup, then setting both on the table.

The portrait made a shocked expression "That wouldn't be my sword and Helga's cup"

"Actually they are sir; I would like you to tell me everything about your sword. Professor Dumbledore said the sword had chosen me as its next wielder"

"It did, if you pulled it out of my hat" Harry nodded "Very well, neth Harry, I'll tell you everything I know about my sword. It was specially forged by goblins for me. It will never stain, rust or lose its magic; instead it will cut through anything and everything, magical or non magical and gain abilities that will strengthen it if they touch something with such ability"

"Like basilisk venom?" Harry asked, remembering killing Slytherin's basilisk with the sword.

"Certainly, after the blade touches the venom, every cut or stab will be as poisonous as a basilisk's bite. I suppose you asked this because you used it to kill old Salazar's basilisk?" Harry nodded "Yes, news travel very fast around this school, I certainly know everything about your exploits"

"Then you would happen to know about Tom Riddle's horcruxes right?"

"Yes, Albus told me everything about them when he visited me before his demise, in fact, if I am not mistaken, Helga's old cup is one of them right?"

"Mae" Harry said nodding "But it's heavily protected, so we can't even attempt to touch the soul fragment within it"

"Have you already tried using a dark magic dispelling spell?"

"No, the first time I used it was yesterday, it is very advanced Elven magic and it is very taxing" Harry said.

"Indeed it is Harry, but you are very powerful when together, you two and your friends can destroy all of its barriers easily if you work as one"

"But even if we managed to dispel all of its barriers we don't know how to destroy a horcrux" Hermione said

"I bet Bill knows Hermione, I mean, he said he's come across several in Egyptian tombs" Harry said then checked his wristwatch "Hmm…it's almost time for us to go back to class, we can pay him a visit afterwards, he's supervising work in the Chamber today"

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that." Hermione admitted

"I believe my…your sword could help you destroy it as well, after all, it can cut through anything, even an exposed soul, but it is something extremely dangerous to attempt" Gryffindor said with a severe look.

"We understand. We have to be going now, le hannon Hir Gryiffindor, namárië"

"Namárië Hermione, Harry. I hope to see you soon"

"We will visit soon, good bye for now" Harry said, sheathing his sword and putting away the cup. The two of them then left the room together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After attending all of their classes and checking on Lily (they left her under Dobby's care when they were in class), Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the entrance to the Chamber at the same time as Bill came out of the passage, now equipped with a stair.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Good to see you" Bill greeted them

"Hi Bill, good to see you as well" Hermione greeted "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well...we'd rather not talk about it here, could we come down?" Harry said, motioning at the chamber entrance.

"So it's about that cup?" Bill deduced

"Yeah, now, can we go down bro?" Ron asked and Bill nodded, starting down the long circular stair with the other three close behind.

After they all descended to long stairway and checked on the almost cleared cave-in, Bill took them aside to a recently discovered side chamber where they finally discussed.

"So, anything new about it?" Bill asked

"Actually we think we have a way to override its security system, but we don't know a way to destroy it, and we thought you could help us with that"

"Perhaps I could. There is a spell to expel the soul fragment from an object; the tricky part is destroying it though, we must destroy it quickly or it could use anyone or anything as a new host"

"That is also covered" Harry said

"_Absolutely not Harry" _Hermione's voice said in an angry and concerned tone _"Gryffindor said that it was very dangerous"_

"_But it might be our only chance to destroy it quickly, please let me do this"_ Harry replied

"_I don't want to lose you Harry; you can't die because of a bloody horcrux"_

Harry turned to caress her cheek and kiss her lips reassuringly. "You won't, I promise" He said with his voice. "Could it be possible to do this now Bill?"

"Yes, do you have the cup here?"

"Yeah, but I want to call the others so they can help" Harry said _"Fawkes, can you please come"_ He thought, doubting it would work. Nevertheless, a bright flame indicated the Phoenix's arrival.

"_Yes master?"_

"_Fawkes, can you gather Ginny, Neville, Luna and Malfoy and bring them here please?"_

"_Certainly"_ Fawkes said, nodded and disappeared in another bright flash of fire. Some minutes later he reappeared, bringing the other four with him.

"Whoa, that was amazing" Neville said as soon as they appeared. "Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill. Umm…where are we?"

"We are in a side chamber on the access to the Chamber of Secrets" Harry explained, looking fixedly at Ginny to gauge her reaction. Her eyes showed she was scared, but she masked it pretty well. "And we know how to destroy the horcrux"

"Really? How?" Malfoy asked

"It is a little complicated" Hermione explained "First the seven of us will cast a spell to destroy its protections, then Bill will expel the soul fragment from the cup and then Harry will destroy the soul"

"How will he do it?" Ginny asked worried, her voice slightly trembling

"You just worry about the spell Gin, leave Bill and me the rest. Now…" Harry said and placed the cup on the floor "I need you all to gather around the cup at a considerable distance in a circle" They all obeyed, when the eight of them were in a circle around the cup he continued "Now, everyone except for Bill, extend your hand towards the horcrux and when I count up to three say the incantation '_Morgula Dal_'"

"But Harry, we can't do any wandless magic" Luna said

"I'm sure you'll have no problem. It's an Elven magic, so you can't use a wand to perform it, but I'm sure you'll do just fine" Harry reassured them then unsheathed the sword. "OK, on the count of three. One…" They all extended their hands, except for Bill who pointed his wand, towards the cup.

"…two…" They all concentrated in the incantation "THREE"

Seven different cries of '_Morgula Dal_' filled the room as seven red lights made their way from seven different hands to the innocent-looking cup, which started glowing the same color. After several seconds, a cloud of black smoke emerged from the cup, filled most of the room then vanished. As soon as it was gone Bill incanted '_Expello Anima_" making a dark silhouette emerge from the cup and hover in midair before Harry charged at it, stabbing it with the sword.

He was expecting anything but to come across what felt like a solid wall the moment the point of the blade touched the soul fragment. He also felt a sharp pain within him and a force trying to push him away, but he did not yield, instead he pushed the blade harder into it. Little by little the blade started piercing the silhouette and it gave a loud scream of pain; when the whole blade passed through it and the hilt was about to touch the soul fragment it dissolved into nothingness.

Harry then let the blade fall to the floor panting heavily, and then he muttered "It's gone" before fainting on the spot.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in shock when Fawkes appeared in front of them again. "Fawkes! Please do something!"

"_There's nothing I can do for him."_ The phoenix exclaimed inside Hermione's head _"He's alive, but has been heavily drained magic wise. He must be treated immediately, as should all of you. Have everyone hold on to each other and I'll take you all to the hospital wing"_

Hermione gave the instruction to the rest of them and as soon as they did so, Fawkes ported them all to the hospital wing, just to startle Mme. Pomfrey.

"In the name of Merlin, what happened here?" She asked alarmed "What's wrong with Mr. Potter?"

"According to Fawkes he's been magically drained heavily."

"What was he doing that drained him like that?" Mme. Pomfrey asked while she settled him on his bed with the help of Ron.

"Well…" Ginny began, and then turned around to make sure there were any eavesdroppers "We destroyed one of You-Know-Who's horcruxes"

"You what? All of you?" the healer asked in shock

"Well, as far as I understood we all destroyed the Horcrux's protective spells, Bill forced the soul out of it and Harry was the one that destroyed it" Ron said.

"I see, please sit down, I'll be right back" The healer said before heading towards her potion cabinet. She started looking at bottles, placing some of them on a tray, others placing them right back. After selecting a variety of potions she returned to where they all were and handed each a vial of potion. "Drink that, it will replenish some of your energy" She then turned her attention to Harry. She started waving her wand in front of him after forcing a potion down his throat.

"That's as much as I can do. For now we just can hope he will wake up sometime soon. Now, you may stay for some time, but as soon as visiting hours are over you'll have to leave understood?" They all nodded and remained unmoving.

They then started asking Hermione different things about the Horcruxes and the spell they had used and she explained everything. She also added information about the sword to the mix, so everyone had a lot to think of in the meantime. The silence they were in was instantly broken by a loud crack and Dobby looking at Harry.

"Harry Potter sir, the li…ttle…what happened to master Harry Potter?!" He said as he noticed Harry lying on the bed breathing difficultly.

"Oh, he is a bit drained, but will be fine Dobby" Hermione said, trying to convince herself more than the house elf. "Now, you were saying?"

"Oh yes, the little Granger wants to see you and Harry Potter mistress…would you like me to bring her?"

"Little Granger?" Ginny asked confused

"Oh yeah, the news of the moment, Hermione has a little sister no one was aware of" Ron said

"Yeah well, I'll introduce her to you later, but I have to go and check on her now" Hermione said "Dobby would you mind taking me to her please?"

"Oh, not at all mistress Hermione, Dobby will do so gladly" Dobby replied, taking her hand and disappearing again.

"Well, I think we all should leave as well" Neville said and everyone else nodded. They all stood up and left, save for Ginny, who stayed and ran her hand gently along Harry's face.

"You will get better, I know you will" She said and as soon as she did so, the hand that was in contact with his skin gave off a pale pink glow that made her gasp, but she didn't move. When the glow faded, Harry's breathing pattern was more relaxed and regular, but Ginny, shocked as she was didn't notice it. She instead gave him a soft kiss and said "Please be OK Harry" before leaving.

**A/N.- Yeah, that's the end of the chappie. Please don't hate me for that last part, it doesn't mean more H/G, just a bit of unrequitted love hehe...Oh yeah, before I forget please review, but don't flame. It's really pissing to see that you have a new review that only says "You suck balls", so please, if you're still gonna flame me (try to refrain from doing so) at least tell me what did you hate about it, don't just say shit like that OK?**

**Spell Meanings:**

**Morgula dal.- **Morgul.- (Sindarin) Dark Magic / -a.- (Sindarin) of / Dal.- (Sindarin) End / Morgula dal.- End of Dark Magic

**Expello anima.-** Expello.- (Latin) Banish / Anima.- (Latin) Soul / Expello anima.- Banish soul

**Elvish words/phrases:**

**Suilaid.- **Greetings

**Hir.-** Lord

**Im gelir ceni ad lín.- **I'm happy to see you again

**Mae.-** Yes; well

**Le hannon.- **Thank you

**Namárië.-** Farewell


	36. Life Magic

**A/N.- Hi everyone! I'm happy this chapter came out...it really was a miracle. Between moving, studying and doing pretty bad on my monthly exams I'm surprised I found time to write (but after all, as I said, that's how I forget my troubles for a while at least). If you feel like most of this chappie is rather fillerish, you now know why.**

Disclaimer: All of this universe belongs to the wealthiest woman in all Great Britain: JK Rowling, and since I'm not her, then this means I own nothing, save for the plot.

**Chapter 36.-**** Life Magic**

Harry Potter woke up in a very familiar room. Even if his eyesight was blurred he could easily notice he was in Hogwarts's hospital wing, in what everyone jokingly called 'his bed'. He then turned to his left to find something pleasant for him.

"Well, well, if it isn't two pretty ladies that came to say good morning" He said smiling. He also saw Lily giggle and blush and Hermione grin widely.

Without any warning she jumped on top of him and hugged him fiercely. "Harry! I'm so glad you're up! But how come you woke up after just one night? I mean, your magic was practically completely drained; you should've been unconscious for several weeks!"

"Whoa! Calm down there love" Harry said very much caught off-guard by the hug "I'm OK and weirdly enough I feel perfect" He said frowning.

Hermione got off the bed, and her sister took her place. Lily climbed onto the bed but not on top of Harry. She instead gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Minnie told me Harry, I'm happy you're awake"

"Thanks Lily" Harry said, pulling the small girl into a hug. "Now, could anyone please call Poppy, I really wanna get outta here"

No movement was needed, since Mme. Pomfrey was walking towards them. "Harry…I mean…Mr. Potter, how come you're awake? I didn't expect you to wake up for at least a couple of weeks!"

"Yeah well, I don't have the faintest idea, but that's good isn't it?" Harry said smiling.

"I'm not so sure, I'll just make some diagnosis spells on you" the healer said frowning then she started waving her wand in front of him muttering various spells. "It seems like all of your signs are stable, except for your magic, you're irradiating it in a much lower frequency than you usually do"

"What does that mean?" Lily asked puzzled

"That means he must try to avoid using magic as much as possible, and if he needs it, like in class…oh yes Mr. Potter, you'll be attending your classes normally…he must use a wand"

"Well, that I can leave with" Harry said as he made to stand up, and since the healer made nothing to stop him, he left the bed and headed for the showers of the Hospital Wing. "Could you please come here Dobby?" He asked politely

"Harry Potter is awake! What is Harry Potter needing?" Dobby asked happily appearing out of thin air.

"Would you mind bringing me some clean clothes please?"

"No need Harry Potter sir, Dobby is bringing fresh clothes for Harry Potter last night in case Harry Potter wokes up today" The hose-elf said happily

"Well, thank you, where are they?"

"There they are Harry" Hermione said, pointing at a chair beside his bed.

"Oh, thanks. That would be all Dobby, thank you" Harry dismissed Dobby politely

The house-elf started sobbing and disappeared. Harry sighed.

"Guess he's not so used to kindness yet huh?"

"So it seems" Hermione replied

"Well, I'll be right back" Harry announced resuming his walk to the showers.

He returned twenty minutes later, clean and fully dressed, with his hair messier than usual, since he had not combed it. When Lily and Hermione saw him they both giggled and Hermione waved her wand in front of him, turning his hair back to normal.

"Well Mme. Pomfrey, I'm outta here" Harry announced, lifting Lily and securing her in his arms.

"Very well Mr. Potter, but next time, try to make it at least 48 hours before needing medical assistance yet again, for the powers' sake" The healer pleaded.

"Hey, you're right; I passed out two days in a row…should take it a little slower, I just want this bloody war to be over ASAP though"

"We understand, but you're not alone in life although you might think that you are" Hermione said, cupping his face with her hands.

"I know, this is my burden though, and I alone must finish this"

"Wrong Harry, you're the one that will face him in the end, that's what's been said, but there's not a phrase in the prophecy that says you must do it alone, you have many people that will follow you to the very end" Hermione reassured him.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. Anything in the agenda for today?" Harry replied, eager to change the topic.

"I wanna see mommy and daddy" Lily said softly.

"I actually wanted to do so to, but not before you woke up…" Hermione added "And there's nothing for today in the school's agenda, just a boring ordinary weekend"

"Alright, let's just tell Minerva"

"Tell me what?" McGonagall said, standing in front of them "And how in the name of Merlin are you already up Harry? We were expecting you to be unconscious for a whole two weeks at the least…not that I complain though"

"Well, I don't really have the foggiest idea how I recovered quite so fast…save for my magic, which will take some time to replenish." Harry said

"Also, we wanted to ask you for permission to visit my parents today professor" Hermione said.

"You may go, just don't take the whole day" McGonagall said seriously.

"We won't professor, thank you very much" Harry said, holding Lily securely, holding Hermione's hand and disapparating on the spot, leaving behind a very much surprised and shocked Minerva McGonagall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione and Lily appeared out of thin air at the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"H-Harry, did you notice what you just did?" Hermione asked shocked

"Yeah, I just apparated here…" Harry said simply, but then he had a surprised expression "…from within…Hogwarts…no way in hell"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked

"No one is supposed to be able to disappear inside the school like we did now Lily" Hermione explained quickly "You know love, you freak me out every time you do something like that" she said looking at Harry.

"You know what? I freak even myself, so don't worry, we're on the same train here" Harry said, still trying to register what he had just done.

"Well, we better sort that out later" Hermione said, heading for the help desk. "Good morning. We're here to visit Jane and Gerard Granger"

"You must be Hermione Granger, Lily Rose Granger and Harry Potter right?" A blond witch asked eager.

"Yeah, that's us, where are they?" Harry asked quickly

"Fourth floor, spell damage…Raphael, could you take them with you to the Dilys Derwent ward?" The witch called at a passing-by healer.

"Sure, I was going there anyway" Healer Raphael Assayya replied, then saw who they were. "Hello Harry, I can't say it's good to see you here again"

"Hello Mr.…Assayya? Sorry your surname's rather tricky. Yeah, I'd prefer if it were under jollier circumstances, but fate's fate" Harry greeted back, shaking the healer's hand.

They continued to the Dilys Derwent ward talking about several things and they entered to find a not so pretty sight: Jane and Gerard Granger in two separate beds, unmoving, with their eyes closed, with several magical screens showing their different vital signs' status.

Hermione immediately started crying, shortly followed by Lily. They approached the beds in silence, and Hermione held each of her parents' hands in her own. Harry put Lily down and she ran to her father's bed, climbed onto it and hugged him. Harry stood back, giving the two girls their space and took advantage of this to ask the healer "What's their status?"

"Their blood has been replenished, and their signs are stable, but they seem to be in a comatose state, they don't show any signs of reacting soon" Healer Assayya said in a very serious voice. "We still can't find what caused that state though; there are no signs of trauma, nerve or neural damage"

"What?" Harry asked perplexed "And no spell I've heard or read about has that effect…"

He closed his eyes and attempted to see the magical auras that irradiated from objects, he seemed to be finally dominating those powers lately. As soon as he gathered enough focus, he could see various objects and persons irradiating different levels of magic, but he also saw what he thought he would see: Some kind of shroud surrounding the bodies of the adult Grangers, and that shroud was made of pure Dark Magic. Harry gasped, but tried to mask his surprise by simply opening his eyes and turning to the healer.

"Mr. Assayya, could you please leave us alone for a few minutes?"

The healer nodded. "Sure, I'll just check on their status and leave" He then proceeded to check the magical screens, jotted down a few notes in a clipboard that reminded Harry of Umbridge's and left.

"Hermione?" Harry called his lover softly as he approached the four members of the Granger family.

Hermione turned to look at Harry with tearful eyes "They will get better, won't they?"

How Harry wished to tell her 'Yes, they'll recover and wake up soon', but he couldn't, and he felt like his heart had been stabbed just from seeing the pain Hermione felt. "Listen to me…this won't be easy for you to hear Hermione, but you didn't remove the dark spell cast on them completely, they still have a shroud around them of pure dark magic." Hermione started crying harder "Hermione, please keep listening love, the stress won't do you or the babies any good…I need us to recast the spell together to see if there's any result."

Hermione took a while to control herself and then nodded, letting go of Harry and stretching one hand towards each of her parents. Harry gave her a small encouraging smile and imitated her. As soon as they were ready, Harry counted up to three in their minds and they quietly whispered together _"Tharmel morgula dal"_. The pale red light shot from each hand towards the two bodies, fusing into one in the process, but as soon as they were a couple of centimeters away from the bodies, they were absorbed by some kind of shield. Harry and Hermione stopped the spell quickly and Harry hugged Hermione tightly against him.

He was trying to think of a reason for the spell not to work, and then remembered a note he had read on that spell's chapter of Gryffindor's notebook: "_This spell can remove any evil sorcery, save for those magics above the Elven one. The most powerful type of sorcery able to be cast by any creature consciously is life magic. This type of sorcery is pretty much difficult, almost impossible, to perform, but if any life magic ritual is finished, the magic is bound to the caster's magical core and will only cease to exist as the same time as the caster"_

"Damn it!" Harry cursed in a whisper. "So that can only mean…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After they left the hospital, they went to the Granger house to pick up clothes and things for Lily, while Hermione searched the house for anything else that could be useful. When she returned, she saw that Harry and Lily had finished packing, and since she was to make sure Harry used as little magic as possible, she was the one to side-along the other two, so she concentrated on her destination and disappeared.

A soft 'pop' announced their arrival on a place where that sound shouldn't be able to be heard: the Head Tower of Hogwarts. When Hermione took in her surroundings she gasped and Harry told her smiling "Guess I'm not the only one to be able to do that huh"

"B-but…n-no, this is i-impossible, h-how could I possibly…" Hermione stammered, but Harry silenced with a kiss.

When they broke apart Harry just said "Well, I think you just saw it's not impossible" then kissed her again, but deeper this time, just to be interrupted by Lily.

"Can you stop that? Seems like you're trying to eat each other" The small girl said in an exasperated tone.

Harry pulled away from Hermione chuckling "Alright, sorry Lils"

"_Harry, could you go to our room for a second?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I need to show you something"_

Harry nodded then turned to the little girl. "Lily, we're going to our room for a moment, we'll then unpack your things, is that OK with you?" Lily nodded "Ok, be right back"

They entered the room and Hermione soundproofed and locked it, the turned to look at Harry "Harry, I found this in my parents' room; I don't think dad thought of using it"

She said tentatively reaching to an inner jacket pocket and withdrawing an object Harry recognized. He took it in his hands; he knew this one very well. He started talking to himself while examining it.

"Beretta 92FS Elite…Italian…9mm caliber…109mm long barrel…slightly heavier slide than the standard 92FS…15 round magazines…fully loaded…wow, where did your dad get this? This is not something any civilian can carry around" Harry asked impressed

"No idea actually, but what I wanted to ask is umm…can you teach me how to use it?" She asked nervously

Harry shook his head "No Hermione, I can't let you stain your hands with blood…the only…murderer here will be…me" He said sadly but firmly.

"But I want to help you Harry, I want to fight by your side" Hermione said

"Hermione…" Harry cupped her face in his hands this time "You've already done too much for me, you still do, but that is something I won't allow you to do. I don't want them to have two murderer parents, one is bad enough" He said the last part placing one hand on Hermione's stomach.

"But you're not a murderer by choice; Voldemort forced you to be one"

"No, I must kill him by fate, I've killed others out of cold blood" Harry said sadly.

"Wrong Harry, you're anything but cold-blooded. We're at war and you got dragged into it. Do you honestly think soldiers enjoy killing?" Hermione said fiercely "We are both soldiers in this war, you because of a prophecy, I because of loyalty and love to you and whether you like it or not, I swore to follow you till Voldemort's dead"

Harry gave her a small, rather forced smile "Thanks baby" He then kissed her gently. "C'mon, or Lily will wonder what are we doing" He said leaving the room with Hermione close behind.

When they reached their common room they found her with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"What took you so long?" She asked exasperated

"Sorry Lily, Mione and I were talking" Harry offered apologetically, but the little Granger just huffed and turned their back on them. Harry smirked and lifted her from behind, making her squeal and giggle. He then kissed her cheek and put her down telling her "Don't you dare turn your back on me little missy"

Hermione just watched the scene before her with a wide smile and told Harry using their mind link _"Guess everyone's right…you're gonna be a pretty good father for the twins"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished settling Lily in her new room, they decided they'd give her a tour of the castle and the grounds, which of course fascinated her, especially the moving staircases and portraits. When she got tired, Harry or Hermione would lift her in their arms for some time until she said she wanted to walk again. When they headed for the Great Hall for lunch some time later, they decided that since everyone was bound to see her sooner or later, they might as well introduce her to some of their classmates. When they entered, the Great Hall was fairly empty, since it was still a little early; nevertheless they found several former DA members and Malfoy there.

Ginny was the first to approach them "So she is the mysterious sister?"

"Yup. Gin, this is Lily; Lily, this is Ginny Weasley"

"Umm…nice to meet you" Lily said shyly and Ginny smiled at the little girl

"It's nice to meet you too" the redhead replied "How old are you?"

"Six"

"You've kept her a secret from us for six years? Since I first came here?" Ginny asked surprised

"Well, so it seems…not voluntarily though. With all that happens here, I hardly ever remember that side of my life" Hermione said while helping herself to some food and serving another plate for Lily who started eating immediately.

Harry as well served his plate, mindful to sit at Lily's other side, so Hermione wouldn't snatch his food again.

Soon after, many of their fellow Gryffindors and many others from different houses (mostly members of the DA) had approached them when they noticed the presence little girl, since she stood out like a sore thumb for being the only person under eleven years old in the whole castle. Most of them (especially girls) thought Lily was very cute and she got her hair ruffled, her cheek kissed and many more things several times. At the end, her hair was such a mess that Harry laughed and told her in a joking tone "Look now who's the one whose hair is a mess" To what Lily answered sticking her tongue out at him and turning to pick more food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, everyone in the castle had seen Lily at least once, and most of the members of the Order and ex-members of the DA seemed to have grown a soft spot for the girl. Now that she wasn't a secret anymore, she went with them everywhere when they weren't in class but when they were, Dobby would take care of her. On Tuesday afternoon, the Trio and Lily were in the Library (on another rather quick visit they had paid to Gryffindor, Harry had spotted a book with Elvish folk-tales for children –in English- that Rowena and Godric himself had read to Helena when she was a child, so he took it for Lily), when Ginny and Luna found them.

"There you are" Ginny said, mindful to keep her voice down.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lily" Luna greeted

"Hi there, what's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked, seeing the urgency in his sister's eyes.

"McGonagall wants to see us all" Luna said in her usual dream-like voice.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting; I guess I know what this is about" Harry said, standing up, keeping a straight, but groaned internally, McGonagall was most likely to question them about the horcrux now that he was awake. The six of them walked towards the office, to find Neville, Malfoy and Bill waiting outside the stone gargoyle.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted when they joined them "You didn't have to wait for us"

"Actually we had to Harry" Bill explained "They gargoyle wouldn't let us in unless everyone was here"

"And so you are now" The gargoyle growled "Say the password and you can come in"

"Dopplebeater Defense" Bill announced and the gargoyle opened to reveal the revolving staircase. They all ascended and Harry knocked on the door, which immediately opened. Inside was McGonagall, sitting calmly on the chair behind her desk.

"Good afternoon professor" Harry greeted.

"Good afternoon everyone and thank you all for coming." McGonagall replied in greeting. "I assume you know why I called you all?"

"I suppose it's because of the horcrux isn't it professor?" Hermione suggested.

"Indeed it is Hermione" McGonagall confirmed "I need you to tell me what exactly you did to destroy it."

In turns everyone explained what they understood they had done, with Harry and Hermione filling up the missing blanks.

"But why did the sword do that to you?" McGonagall asked puzzled when they were done explaining.

"No idea" Harry replied honestly _"Guess we'll have to ask him when we visit again"_ He added only for Hermione to know.

"_You shouldn't've done that in the first place Harry, you didn't know what it would do…haven't you ever heard that it is unwise to jump headfirst without checking if there's water in the pool before?"_ Hermione scolded him

"Anyway, at least my magic is steadily recovering…it'll take a while for it to top up, but it'll do so eventually" Harry said shrugging.

"Well, I'd prefer you let anyone else from the Order know before you do something that rash again" McGonagall replied severely

"Mae, will do so" Harry reassured her. "Anyway, look at the bright side, if Dumbledore's theory is correct, then there's only one left before we tackle Nagini and finally Voldemort."

The headmistress was about to reply something when a knock was heard on the door. "Come in" She announced, and everyone was surprised, yet not at all puzzled by the persons that came in through the door.

"Good afternoon headmistress" Scrimegour greeted as he entered, followed closely by Head Auror Gawain Robards and a couple of aurors that had been at the Granger residence.

**A/N.- Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the cliffie, but I felt it was a nice place to end the chapter. Their argument will come in the next one so don't kill me OK? Now, you already did the most tedious part, so please be good and leave a nice review for me will ya? Just NO FLAMES, thanks. Namárië.**


	37. Some Are Gone, Some Remain

**A/N.- Hello there. Here's a new chappie, after a whole friggin month of non-stop school work and exams that almost lead to a nervous breakdown (guess what? yeah, I failed Physics for the second consecutive month, and that means I could fail the whole semester) only prevented by music and those small intervals of time I found to eventually start and finish this thing, so please, don't hate me if it's not as good as you would expect it to be. Le hannon in advance.**

**Oh, before I forget...no gold stars were awarded last chappie, since no one found the hidden quote of the chapter, just so you know, here it is:  
****Somewhat in the beginning, while in the hospital wing there's this line: "**you're not alone in life although you might think that you are" Hermione said, cupping his face with her hands. **That line is from the song "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation...better luck next time, and by the way...no, there's no hidden quote this chappie...at least that I'm aware of.**

Disclaimer.- OK, let's get this settled: I own only the plot and the character of Lily Rose Granger, everything else belongs to JK Rowling

**Chapter 37.- Some Are Gone, Some Remain**

"Good afternoon headmistress" Scrimegour greeted as he entered, followed closely by Head Auror Gawain Robards and a couple of aurors that had been at the Granger residence. He then did a double take of the place and smiled "Good, they're here, we don't have to waste any time now looking for them"

Harry jumped from his seat and demanded rather rudely "What are you doing here, and how did you get in?"

"Harry, let me deal with them" McGonagall whispered and when he nodded and sat back down, she asked "Sorry for the rudeness Minister, but indeed I must ask how did you get in past the wards and gate without previous authorization?"

"Simple enough, now that Dumbledore's dead, the wards of the castle are weaker" Robards said with a smirk.

"You should be ashamed Gawain; that can be classified as trespassing. If I reported that to the rest of the departments, you could get sacked, and even locked in Azkaban" The headmistress replied angrily. "Now, what do we owe this visit to?"

"This young one here Minerva" Scrimegour said, while pointing at Harry and Hermione in turns. "He is being charged with aggression against an Auror…a whole squad in fact."

"Yeah, well, I was pretty pissed off and Robards wasn't being nice with distressed people" Harry replied very rudely

Hermione stood and hugged him from behind _"Harry please stop…control yourself or you'll get into trouble"_ At the moment he felt Hermione's body against his, he relaxed immediately.

"It wasn't on purpose Minister" She said firmly, turning to look at the newcomers "He was enraged by the attack on my home, and when pissed off, he starts irradiating magic in an uncontrolled way"

"It was aggression nonetheless, not only physically, but verbally as well"

"By Merlin, you can be as much of a git as your predecessor!" Ron said "I know the wizarding law, and if a wizard or witch refuses the help of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the must oblige and leave the place"

"Yes, but it is also by law that a team of Aurors, or at least one man, must perform an investigation and fill a report" Robards replied, losing his temper

"I though we sorted that out the day after the attack Gawain, several professors, along with myself, and two of your own Aurors filled you in on everything the day after the attack" McGonagall replied.

Robards now looked like a fish out of the water…he was running out of excuses.

"Now, if there's nothing else to discuss…"

"Actually Minerva, we haven't yet sorted out the attack on my Aurors by Potter" the minister insisted.

"Oh I think you did Rufus" Dumbledore's portrait spoke and the minister turned to glare at him. "They already told you it was a case of accidental magic, and you can not press charges against Harry or anyone else here for that"

"I'm afraid I have no time to argue with portraits" Scrimegour said and flicked his wand, non-verbally silencing the portrait. A fraction of second after his spell was cast his wand flew out of his hand. "What the…" He turned around to try and find the culprit, but he saw not a single wand pointing at him, not even a hand raised; the only remarkable thing was the fury raging in Harry's eyes.

"Don't…you…dare…do that…again" Harry threatened, rage in every word, at the same time as gusts of magic wind started blowing around, surrounding him

"_Harry please, it's just a portrait"_ Hermione pleaded

"_It's not just a portrait, it's Dumbledore's portrait, he should at least respect that"_ Harry's voice replied inside Hermione's head, as enraged as his real voice

"Potter, stop this!" Malfoy called, his words echoed by the others

"Minnie, I'm getting scared" Lily said with fear. Those words reached Harry's ears, and he immediately focused on stopping his raw magic from leaking. When the wind ceased he turned to look at his little sister-in-law.

"Sorry Lily, that better?" He asked with a weak smile and Lily nodded. "Good, come here" He said, kneeling and stretching his arms open. The girl walked towards him slowly and hesitantly, but she finally reached out for him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry hun" Harry whispered completely honestly and the little girl smiled.

"Was that a threat Potter?" Scrimegour asked, tactlessly

"Oh yes it was, now get your sorry arse out of here before I hex you so badly into the next millennium you won't be able to find your way back" Harry said with venom in his voice while looking firmly at the Minister.

Under different circumstances, the minister would've gotten him arrested, but the sheer look of hatred in his eyes and the magic outburst from moments before made him think otherwise. He simply turned around and left with his aurors ahead of him, but he stopped at the door, turned around and said "This is not a final statement Potter; now you will know why people do anything to be of my sympathy" with that he left, closing the door behind him.

"As if that scared me" Harry muttered to the door. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around, he saw McGonagall looking at him with concern.

"Harry, are you aware of what can having the Ministry as another enemy possibly mean?"

"A replay of fifth year at the very least" Harry replied, letting go of Lily "At worst, being chased 24/7 by his attack dogs"

"And having a lot of possible sources of help cut off from us" Hermione replied "You really shouldn't've done that"

Harry slowly seemed to realize the extent of the consequences of what he had just done "And on top of everything…Dumbledore isn't around this time to help and support us"

McGonagall noticed the portrait of said headmaster make a gesture and lifted the silencing charm on it.

"I might not be with you physically Harry, but that's why we're here, to give guidance" The portrait said, pointing at the other portraits.

"It's just not the same" Harry said, his voice starting to fail "e-excuse me" He said, leaving the office to go only he knew where.

"Harry!" Hermione called, but Ron held her by her wrist and when she turned to glare at him he just said in a low voice

"No Hermione…we better leave him alone for the time being"

"He's right you know" Luna said, with her usual dreamy voice, but without her usual dreamy expression "Since Harry was there when professor Dumbledore died he took it worse than any of us, they were also rather close. Let's just leave him alone for the time being…he'll come around eventually"

Everyone turned around to look at her slightly surprised; she was indeed a Ravenclaw so she could be outruled as stupid, but to say something that deep, just took them all off-guarded

"What? It's the truth" Luna said.

Hermione was the first to react "Y-yeah, I guess you're right Luna…we better leave him alone for a while. Come on Lily, let's go"

Lily nodded and grabbed her sister's hand and they left the office as well. Taking this as a cue, everyone decided to leave the headmistress's office one by one.

"I'll be back down at the Chamber in case you need me Minerva" Bill, the last one to leave, said and McGonagall nodded in acknowledgement.

After the door closed behind him, a single tear and a sob left Minerva McGonagall; she then sat behind her desk and covered her face with her hands

"Why Albus? Why did you have to leave us? Things are pretty difficult without you here" She asked to nobody crying, something she hadn't done in quite some time.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Minnie, where's Harry?" Lily asked her sister as they walked around the castle.

"I don't know Lily, but I think we should listen to Luna and leave him alone for a while" Hermione said with a hint of concern and sadness showing in her voice _"But how come? I didn't know she could say things like that…she's right though"_

"Hermione!" Remus's voice called from behind the two Granger girls, making them turn around.

"Hello Remus" Hermione greeted in the same sad voice

"Is something wrong?" The marauder's voice asked concerned

"No, I'm fine, honestly" Hermione lied, avoiding his eyes

Remus smiled a little "So Harry was right" Hermione looked at him confused "It really is easy to tell when you're lying. Come, we'll talk in my office" He said, giving Hermione's shoulder an affectionate squeeze then started walking.

"C'mon Lily" Hermione said and the two sisters followed him. When they entered the second floor office Remus already had a kettle of tea ready, but it was already cool when he poured it.

"It's OK Remus, I can reheat it" Hermione said, drawing out her wand, waving it and muttering an enchantment, but the desired effect never came. She tried the spell several times more, but to no avail. "What's happening, what's wrong with me?"

Remus frowned for a moment before smiling a little. "Don't worry Hermione, that's perfectly normal"

"Perfectly normal?! Are you blind Remus, I can't cast the simplest charms!" Hermione said angrily and yet looked up when she felt Remus's hand on her shoulder.

"You know Hermione? This is quite surprising for me, to see you don't know something you're directly involved in"

"What do you mean?"

"As I already said, this is perfectly normal. For the next months you'll find that for hours at a time you won't be able to cast magic, since your magical core is redirecting all of that magic to forging the twins' own magical cores, and protecting them as they grow"

Hermione seemed to be relieved by the news. "Th-thanks Remus. And you're right; I should be researching pregnancy on witches a little bit more"

"I believe Molly's got several books on the topic, I'll ask her to lend them to you"

"That would be very nice of you, Remus Thanks a lot" Hermione said smiling.

"Now, what's wrong, what's got you so concerned?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was standing in front of the white marble tomb inside which rested the body of Albus Dumbledore. He had been like that for a long time now, just standing there. He had been crying, but not anymore; he barely moved, only the occasional shudder because of the still cold weather, despite the fact that it was almost March.

"Not easy losing a beloved one, is it?" A dreamy voice came from behind him.

Harry at first made no gesture of acknowledgement, but then started shaking his head slowly

"No, it's not Luna…and it gets worse when it's the fourth person that dies just to protect you" He said with a slightly raspy voice

"I know it is…I haven't lived it, but I know it just by looking at you" She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder "But you should know that the ones that love us never really leave us"

Harry felt his heart ache a bit, he knew those words "Sirius…told me the same thing the night I met him"

"Then you should believe them even more. Your parents, Sirius and Dumbledore are looking after you, and they're right beside you when you need them the most. You also have more people, like professor Lupin, the Weasleys, the Order and especially Hermione"

"I know" He said sighing "I just don't want to lose anyone else"

"I can't really promise you that Harry, but I can tell you to be strong and also to learn to share your burden" Luna replied seriously, then enveloped him in a hug and walked away.

"Luna" Harry called the retreating girl and when she turned around he smiled a genuine smile and said "Thanks"

Luna smiled as well and replied "Anytime" Then resumed her walk.

For some more time Harry kept staring at Dumbledore's tomb, visibly more relaxed until he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his leg. Turning down his gaze he found Lily hugging him tenderly.

"Hi Lily" He said smiling as he ran a hand through her golden curls.

"I thought you needed a hug" The little girl said, with a look of concern that could easily melt anyone's heart.

"Well, that was not a bad idea" Harry replied smiling, then knelt down and pulled her into a hug "Thank you hun"

Lily pulled away a little, smiling. "Anytime. Hugs are very good at comforting people"

Harry chuckled "Yeah, you're right" He then lifted her up.

"Who died here?" Lily asked when she noticed the tomb.

"Well, he didn't die exactly here, but his body is inside this tomb. This is the tomb of my secret grampa"

"Secret grampa?" Lily looked at him with a confused look

Harry smiled and explained "Yeah, he really wasn't my grandfather; he was actually the headmaster of Hogwarts until he died last year, but I thought of him as something like a grandfather, since I don't have any as far as I know, but you shh, it's a secret after all" Harry said, placing a finger in front of his lips, making her giggle

"A secret everyone knows anyway" Hermione's voice came from his right.

Harry turned to look at her shrugging "Not everyone actually, just those closest to me" He then leaned in a little to brush her lips with his very lightly.

"Feeling better now?" Hermione asked concerned

"Yeah, a lot better now, thanks to Luna and Lily"

"Luna?"

"Yeah, she came by some time before you and Lily arrived"

"How did you know Lily and I came together?" Hermione asked surprised, she thought he didn't know she was there.

"One can never be too careful, so I'm alert all the time, and your magical trace is very distinctive"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you even sleep with one eye open, not literally"

"Like old Moody says…constant vigilance"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master" A hooded figure said, bowing before the throne-like chair.

"For your own safety it better be important" The cold voice replied obviously angered at being interrupted.

"It is milord…we found a new weakness in Potter…the youngest Granger girl…he's got a soft spot for her" The hooded man said, bowing lower

"Is it now? Interesting…What are you still doing here? Get out of my sight" The cold voice of Lord Voldemort said and as soon as the Death Eater was gone, his cold laughter rang through the room. "Every single secret you let me know Harry is a step closer to your doom"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Harry pressed one hand against his scar.

"What's wrong Harry? Is it him again?" Hermione asked with concern as they walked towards the castle.

"Yeah…something made him very happy…dunno what, but he's really pleased by that"

"Who's happy?" Lily asked

"The man that sent those henchmen to your house twice Lily, he's the most evil wizard of our time" Harry explained and the little girl made a scared expression "Don't worry…" He added immediately "you're safe in this castle" After that and a kiss on the cheek she felt reassured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next weeks, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron (this last one not so much) kept up with their school work and found time to research what the next possible horcrux could be, yielding no results yet.

Harry also kept going weekly to regular checkups with Mme. Pomfrey and found out that after almost three weeks, his magic had topped up again and he was given the all clear.

"Potter, please go to the headmistress's office and hand her this note, after that she wants to talk to you" The Hogwarts matron said, handing him a note. He left confused, and hungry, since he hadn't had breakfast yet.

He entered the office after saying the password and McGonagall greeted him.

"It's good to know you're back to 100 percent Harry"

"Thanks professor" Harry said, smiling.

"Well, now that you are in your full potential once again, I'd like to make a proposition to you"

"I'm all ears" Harry said, taking a seat

"I'd like to know what you think about training to become an animagus."

"Wha…and who would train me?" Harry said surprised…if he could master animagus transformation he could become any animal he wished, giving him an edge against the Death Eaters.

"Well, Rita Skeeter of course, she'd be delighted to teach you…who else Harry? Of course I would, after all I'm the only animagus around"

"_McGonagall joking and using sarcasm? You don't see that every day"_ Harry thought but suddenly he realized something "Talking about the sneaky beetle, I haven't seen any articles about me in the Prophet"

McGonagall frowned at this "You're right, it seems Scrimegour doesn't take this as public or direct as Fudge, but he'll eventually start making things harder for you…and for us…"

"Of that I'm sure…but for now let's not think about it. Returning to the original topic, yeah, it would be great if I could master becoming an animagus…when do we start?"

"How about today at 7.00pm? I'd invite Hermione as well, but I doubt it'll do much good to her, with her pregnancy and all"

"Yeah, I guess she could harm the babies if she tried it…anyway, I could teach her how to do it after the twins are born, that is, if Voldemort (McGonagall shuddered a bit) hasn't made any big move yet or if I have already beaten him…"

"Alright Harry, I'll see you here at 7" McGonagall said, trying to deviate Harry's thoughts from Voldemort

"OK, now excuse me, I hope I can get some dessert" Harry replied as his stomach scolded him for the lack of food.

"Don't worry, it's still early, but you better get going now" McGonagall said smiling.

Harry left the office and walked along the seventh floor corridor, took a couple of shortcuts and arrived at the Great Hall in time to catch some food and the morning mail as well.

"What took you so long? I thought it was only a checkup" Hermione asked exasperated.

"_Oh crap…she already started with the mood swings"_ Harry thought moodily. "Poppy asked me to give a note to McGonagall and then she offered to teach me to become an animagus"

"A what?! I want to learn too!" Hermione said, with a look that dared anyone to contradict her.

"Umm…You know…" Harry said, fearing that his words might unleash Hermione's wrath "We actually decided you shouldn't try it right now"

"YOU WHAT?! You didn't even ask me!"

"No I didn't, sorry, but I know you would most likely hurt the babies if you tried it" Harry replied, in a low voice but firmly.

"That was so unfair Potter" Hermione said and left the Great Hall.

"Harry, what was that just now?" Lupin asked him, arriving just in time to hear Hermione's outburst.

"Mood swing" Harry said darkly, resting his face in his hands, making the sound come muffled "And guess what? It's one of a lot I'll have to endure for the next six or so months"

"Welcome to Hermione Granger's mood roulette, step up and spin the roulette, you never know what mood you'll get" Lupin said in a low voice so only those close would hear him, in a good imitation of a TV show host. Ron, Ginny and Neville started laughing, but Harry and Lily looked at him puzzled. "We used to joke like that every time James gave exactly the same answer you did…Geez, you really are a lot like him" Lupin said, lost in memories.

Harry groaned "Sod off Moony"

"Yep, he usually answered that as well…anyway, good luck tonight with McGonagall"

"Thank you sir" Harry replied jokingly and Lupin left.

**A/N.- OK, you reached the end of this one, yayyy!!! Sorry if it was kinda fillerish (again), but some of the things here are rather important for future chapters so don't AK me alright? Instead review...I know you want to -grins-. **

**By the way, JKR seems to enjoy torturing me...first she made me do about 5 different tantrums with Deathly Hallows (Hedwig & Mad-Eye's deaths; Fred's death; Lupin & Tonks's deaths; H/G and R/Hr) now she makes me do another one by announcing Dumbledore is gay!!! What's wrong with that woman? Does she hate me or just enjoys seeing me suffer? OK, enough rambling and tantrums, please review...and NO FLAMES!**


	38. State of Emergency

**A/N.- Hello! I'm really happy today, because I've almost finished my final exams, which means school break for me soon!!! Well, that's not the point. The point is that I'm also happy because I finished this new chappie today, so here it is, enjoy. BTW, this chappie is very special because it marks the 10 month anniversary of the publishing of the first chappie!!!!!!!! -throws fireworks-**

Disclaimer: Only things you don't recognize from JKR's world or the Elvish language are mine

**Chapter 38.-**** State of Emergency**

"Please Harry, focus" McGonagall instructed for the nth time that evening, his fifth session of animagus training.

"I'm trying!" Harry replied exasperated, although he knew that becoming an animagus was no children's game. "It's not that easy though"

"I know it's not, but we have to do this as fast as possible…we never know when You-Know-Who may strike" McGonagall replied "Besides, you are a lot more powerful than I am, and it only took me three or four months to do it"

"Three or four months?! That's a ridiculously short time for animagus training.

"And I'm absolutely sure you can best it Harry, you just need to concentrate" Dumbledore's portrait encouraged. "Your magical core is far too strong, even more since October"

"I know, it's just that I can't channel my magic properly, even if I'm thinking of a rather simple animal"

McGonagall frowned "What animal are you considering Harry?"

"A snail" Harry replied "Since snails are invertebrates and rather small, they're not so complicated I guess"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong" Dumbledore said chuckling "A snail will give you a lot of grief because it's a lot smaller than you are and also, he's an invertebrate as you mentioned. Since you are a vertebrate animal, it would be rather hard to turn into an invertebrate."

"So you're saying I should attempt to transform into something about my size"

"Yes, and a mammal preferably" McGonagall added

"Alright" Harry nodded, thinking of another different animal "Let me try again"

He then closed his eyes and started to relax his body. Shortly afterwards he felt his magic flowing along his body and he focused in the chosen animal with all his might. For about a minute, he didn't feel any different, until he felt his ears and arms changing. The feeling was not at all what he expected and he was so surprised that his concentration broke and he opened his eyes, automatically stopping the transformation in mid-process.

As soon as he opened his eyes he exclaimed "Holy shit!" His arms had grown jet-black fur and took the shape of paws.

"Language Harry!" McGonagall scolded and after a mumbled apology from the teenager she smiled. "Well, it was not bad for a first successful attempt; it would've done wonders if you hadn't broken your concentration though"

"I guess so, but the sensation was rather weird though"

"I know. By chance were you thinking of a dog?" McGonagall ventured a guess, judging by his paws and ears, which were pointy and furry as well.

"More like a wolf actually…not much difference though" Harry replied shrugging.

"Well, that's a good shape, simple enough to aid the process too, but we will continue this some other time, just try to concentrate in changing back though; I doubt Hermione will like to see you with paws for arms"

Harry closed his eyes again, and since he had gotten the grip of it a bit more, turning his paws into arms and his ears back to normal took half the time, he then bid farewell to the headmaster and left the room, taking a look at his watch…it read 9:30.

A couple of minutes later, Harry was already arriving to the Head Tower, where he found Hermione and Lily both reading, which caused him to chuckle, alerting the two girls to his presence.

The two of them smiled as he approached them. He first went to Hermione, he kissed and hugged her and then kissed her still flat stomach. When he got on his feet again she asked him

"How did it go?"

"Not bad, I actually managed to change a bit"

"You changed?" Lily asked surprised as he knelt down to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Not that much, just the arms and ears" Harry said shrugging

"Wait a moment; you said you changed your complete arms and ears, after the what? Fifth session?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry said, as if it were something completely normal, something completely opposite to Hermione's shocked expression.

"Dammit Harry, had you maintained your focus you could've beaten McGonagall's three month record"

"What? You mean…I could've changed completely?"

"That's exactly it you daft git" Hermione said smiling, and Harry thought that even an insult could be as nice as an endearment if told by the right person under the right circumstances.

"Well, I guess I'll try to keep it up next time" Harry said smiling after receiving a kiss from Hermione.

"And just out of curiosity, what shape were you planning on taking?"

"A wolf" Harry said. He had immediately thought of the animal after McGonagall's suggestion of choosing an animal of about his same size and a mammal, since it was his favorite animal and also (he thought with a hint of guilt and pain) it reminded him a bit of Sirius.

"A wolf? That's a very cute animal!" Lily said smiling

"Glad you approve" Harry replied with a huge smile, which immediately turned into a mischievous one "But I don't think it's that cute when hungry" He then started growling as if he were a wolf.

Lily got the message instantly then squealed and started running around the room with Harry chasing her.

"Glad you're having fun Potter" A sarcastic voice came from the fireplace, startling Hermione and making Harry stop in his tracks.

When he turned towards the fireplace he saw the face of none other than Draco Malfoy dancing on the flames.

"Yeah, well, thank you Malfoy. Any reason for your head popping out of my fireplace?" Harry replied

"Yeah, might have a vague idea of what the last horcrux is"

"Really? What is it?" Hermione practically jumped into the fireplace at hearing that.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Granger" Malfoy said shocked "just so you know I don't really have a way of proving it really is a horcrux or where the hell it is, or if it even exists"

"Well, any scrap of info's better than nothing" Harry admitted, with a lot of less eagerness now

"Well, I was researching on brain enhancing spells…any help for the exams is well accepted (This comment earned him a glare from Hermione)…and I stumbled across this bit of news about a supposed item of Rowena Ravenclaw that makes the wearer more intelligent"

Hermione frowned for a moment before jumping on the spot as she did every time she remembered something in class "Of course! I've heard of it before! It's supposed to be a diadem or a tiara of sorts"

"That's what the book said too, but it gives no evidence whether it exists or not" Malfoy said frowning

"Thanks for the tip Malfoy, we'll take the research from here as well" Harry said, getting a vague idea of who might he ask on the subject.

"Anytime, well, I'll see if I can find anything else around here" the blond said before disappearing.

Hermione and Harry turned to look at each other before saying in unison "Godric"

Hermione then turned to look at her smaller sister "Lily, we're taking you to a very secret place you can tell no one of, OK?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it hush hush" Lily said.

"Good" Harry said smiling before summoning the map and their jackets. He then lifted Lily on his arms and headed for the door, with Hermione close behind.

They walked towards the known-by-almost-no-one-except-for-them hidden entrance to Gryffindor's quarters before coming across Ginny.

"Hey guys" the redhead greeted

"Hi Gin" Harry greeted kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione greeted

"What are you doing? Taking a family stroll?"

"Ha ha, very funny Gin, where are you going?" Harry replied sarcastically

"Just heading back to the common room, wanna come for a while?"

"No thanks, we could as well walk you there though, after all it's just one floor" Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement. When they resumed their walk, now towards the seventh floor again, however, Harry's voice rang inside her head.

"_Any reason for that love?"_

"_Yep, we want to keep Gryffindor's chambers a secret right?" _Harry nodded _"So…if we're supposed to be taking a 'family stroll' as she kindly put it, it would've been kinda suspicious if we just said 'oh, sorry Gin, but we were going elsewhere'"_

Harry frowned and meditated that for a moment before saying _"Good point, you're right…as usual"_

That last comment earned him the usual smack on the arm by Hermione.

"Hey, did you hear Malfoy's latest news?" Ginny asked them

"Yeah, actually I had heard of that item before…many girls, especially the Ravenclaws, constantly talk about how cool it'd be if they had such an intelligence enhancer. Also it's said to be very beautiful." Hermione said

"I've heard about it as we…wait, what's going on on the grounds?" Ginny said as she saw flashes of light outside the window.

"Looks like a duel, we better check that out" Harry said, releasing Lily and drawing his wand

"Harry, look at who they are!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the map

"Malfoy! Surrounded by several Slytherins!" Harry said, and then cursed loudly. He then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Ginny, go get Remus and tell him; Hermione, take Lily back to the tower and stay there"

"But Harry…"

"No buts" Harry cut "I don't want you four to get in danger, now get going."

Hermione opened her mouth a couple of times before saying nothing, nodding, carrying Lily in her arms and heading back to the Head Tower.

Harry and Ginny broke into a run, with Harry leading them through several shortcuts to Lupin's office before heading out to the grounds.

When he got to the grounds it was hard to see in the darkness, yet he could easily spot the place of the fighting because of the jets of light. He broke into another run and when he was close enough to make out Malfoy, he aimed his wand at someone else and sent a silent stunner that hit its target square in the chest.

"What the hell's going on here?" Harry said

"Huh? None of your business scarhead" Zabini said.

"Yeah well, seeing as I am Head Boy and you're literally dueling in the grounds I guess it is of my concern, don't you think Zabini?"

"Silence you filthy half-blood! _Stupefy!_" Nott shouted and Harry easily parried the spell.

He then sighed "Are you really unable to refrain from getting blood status into every conversation? Guess you are" Harry said then startled all of the Slytherins by summoning their wands. "Now, seeing as you attacked a fellow student, I'll take twenty points from each and since it was five against one, that's another thirty points each"

"Also I think you should be expelled from the school, considering McGonagall had already warned you about a situation like this" Lupin's voice came from behind Harry.

"What? No! But…professor! Malfoy attacked us first" Pansy Parkinson said, trying to cover them

"Come on Parkinson, not even Malfoy is stupid enough to provoke five people at once" Harry said in an exasperated tone.

"Now, if you don't mind, we better go to the headmistress's office" Lupin said, motioning for all of them to start moving.

Crabbe, Goyle and Nott nodded and started towards the castle, but Pansy and Zabini stood their ground.

"Zabini, Parkinson, move" Lupin commanded, but the two Slytherins stood where they were.

"Fawkes" Harry called and in a flash and a flame, Fawkes appeared perched on Harry's shoulder.

"_You called me Master Harry?"_

"Yes, please take these two to the headmistress's office" Harry said while looking at the two rebellious Slytherins. Fawkes nodded and then flew at them, disappeared in a flame and the two were gone with him.

"Now, that takes care of them, we still have to take these three there though" Harry said and Lupin agreed.

When they arrived at the seventh floor office, McGonagall was trying to get answers out of Zabini and Pansy, to no avail.

"Alright, get in there you three" Lupin said while the remaining Slytherins entered the room

"Come on Malfoy" Harry said as he and Malfoy, who suffered a bad cut in the left arm, entered the room. "Here, _Serega Dal Mwalimea Dal_" Harry incanted and the bleeding and pain stopped immediately.

"Thanks Harry" Malfoy said.

"Anytime"

"Will anybody PLEASE tell me what happened?" McGonagall said a bit desperate.

"Not much, was just walking on the grounds and these five ganged up on me, claiming I was a traitor and whatnot" Malfoy said

"And most likely you replied with one of your usual snide comment didn't you?" Harry assumed but Malfoy just raised his hands and said in self-defense

"I was just stating the obvious"

"Which was…?" Lupin asked

"That I'm clever and chose the winning side. I mean, taking a look at Potter and company, I doubt the Dark Lord stands a chance"

"Thanks for that Malfoy…" Harry said with a hint of a smile "Anyway, so they just attacked you?"

"Yeah, Zabini said that he would teach me a lesson and then just tried to hex me…my, my, five against one and they barely managed to land a couple of curses on me within the short three minutes of the fight"

"Well, does anyone have anything else to say?" No one said anything. "Alright, since no one has anything to say to the contrary, we'll have to take that as the true version so…I'm afraid ("_not really_" she thought) I will be forced to expel you all. Pack your things, we will decide what we do to you tomorrow" McGonagall said. "Professor Lupin, would you mind escorting them to the Slytherin common room please?"

"Professor, can I have a word with you please?" Harry asked as if he was about to talk about any school topic with her, and when all of them were gone he changed to a more familiar tone.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Well, I know that they must be expelled…in fact they should've been expelled since they tried to kill Ginny, but anyway…that's not the point, what I was trying to say is that they shouldn't leave the castle"

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, they've seen a lot, including me performing wandless magic and the one that concerns me the most, they've seen Lily, and I don't want her to be harmed"

"I understand Harry, and by the way, the other Order members were right, you treat her as if she were your own daughter"

"I do love her as one" Harry admitted for the first time.

"Well, what do you suggest, we can't really have them going anywhere, but we can't keep them here if they're not students anymore"

"Dunno, hoped you could help me with that" Harry said a bit sheepishly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning however, the answer to their problems fell from the skies, literally. The morning post brought a surprise for everyone in the form of the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione was about to take a sip of pumpkin juice when she read the headlines, which made her spit it out, hitting Ron and Dean.

"Oi! Watch where you spit that Hermione!" Dean shouted

"What's wrong Hermione? Is something wrong with the juice?" Ron asked

"Not the juice, the news"

Harry took the newspaper from his fiancée and read:

"**We're at war"**

**Scrimegour announces State of Emergency**

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_In an astonishing move, yesterday night Minister Rufus Scrimegour announced the newest measure in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters: He declared a State of Emergency all along Wizarding Britain._

"_We're at war here, and things are not going well, hopefully for any side. I've been looking for several ways to try and stop the Death Eaters more effectively, but the most appropriate for the time being seems to be declaring a State of Emergency." Scrimegour announced last night._

_Arthur Weasley, head of the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, spoke on the topic "It is a double-edged weapon. As much advantage as it may give while searching for Death Eaters more effectively, it would also mean no civil rights for anyone anymore. It means giving the Aurors the authority to arrest anyone, trespassing and searches without warrants and a curfew after which no one will take responsibility for collateral damage"_

_This reporter is very concerned, since this most recent measure was not well received by the magical population and she can't help but ask herself what's next? Maybe the authorization to use Unforgivables, like sixteen years ago… (Continues on page 6)_

Harry read and reread the news. Indeed it had a double-edge, but it could help them to keep the Slytherins away from Voldemort.

"Well, good news and bad news" Harry said to the table at large

"What's the good news?" Ron asked

"We're in State of Emergency"

"And the bad news?"

"We're in State of Emergency" Harry repeated himself

"What do you mean Harry?" Dean asked

"Read for yourself" Harry replied, handing the paper over to his year mate.

Dean and Ron read the paper and after a while Ron said "Bloody hell. This can mean no good"

"Actually Ron, it can" Harry replied, which earned him a puzzled look "Listen, meet me at the Head Tower in two hours, tell the rest" he said after wandlessly casting _Muffliato_ at Dean so he wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Tell us what?" Ginny's voice asked from behind him

"Meet us at the Head Tower in two hours" Harry repeated "If you can, tell Neville, Luna and Malfoy…oh, and also McGonagall"

"By the way, the password changed, it's '_perian_' now" Hermione informed.

All of them nodded and Harry removed the spell on Dean.

"Are you two done?" Harry asked Lily and Hermione after some time and the two of them nodded.

The three of them got up the table and headed for the sixth floor corridor. After making sure no one was coming, Harry spoke the password, the armors presented their weapons and the stone door slid aside to grant them entrance.

"Suilaid Hir Gryffindor" Harry greeted.

"Suilaid Harry, Hermione and…who is this bein girl?"

"Hir Gryffindor, this is my sister Lily Rose Granger, Lily this is the portrait of Godric Gryffindor" Hermione introduced.

"Ummm…nice to meet you" Lily said shyly. She was still not used to talking portraits.

"Nice to meet you too Lily." Gryffindor replied bowing "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well, we found out what the possible next horcrux might be, but we're not sure whether it exists or not"

"How come?"

"Well, we're sure this horcux as well is an item of one of the founders and we found something that we're not sure if it exists"

"And what might that item be?"

"We've heard about a diadem or tiara of sorts owned by Rowena, but we're not sure if it exists or not"

Gryffindor frowned "Well, if it still exists I do not know, but I'm sure it did exist when we lived…in fact, I presented her with it"

Harry's and Hermione's mouths fell when they heard that. "So it is real then…" Hermione whispered

"Mae, but it's been lost for years, as far as I know" Gryffindor said sadly.

"Well, thanks for that information Hir Gryffindor. One other question" Harry said.

"Ask away neth Harry"

"Well, when we destroyed the fragment of Voldemort's soul in Hufflepuff's cup, I pierced it with your sword, but it sort of backfired on me and drained me of almost all of my magic"

Gryffindor seemed to think for a moment before replying "I remember telling you it was too risky attempting to destroy a soul with YOUR sword"

"Well, now I know, but since we have no other way yet, I'll still use it to destroy the remaining fragments"

"Harry, did you channel your magic to the blade before lunging at the soul?" Harry said nothing, but merely shook his head. "There's the reason why it drained you so much. You see, when you use the blade charged with magic, that same magic shields you from that kind of side effects, but still you are most likely to black out for some time"

"Thanks for the tip sir, and thanks for the book you lent me last time"

"Has it been useful?"

Harry merely shrugged "Ask Lily"

The small girl smiled and nodded "It has some beautiful stories in there"

"Are you reading them by yourself?" Gryffindor asked and Lily nodded "How old are you?"

"Six" Lily said in a low voice

"My, my, yet another astonishingly smart girl" the portrait mused with a wide smile.

"Yep, clever women in that family" Harry said, kissing Hermione and ruffling Lily's hair. "Anyway, is there any way for us to see how the diadem looked like?"

"Well, in some of my most personal books there's a drawing of it. If you want to see it, it's one of the books on the smaller shelf at the back"

Harry nodded then proceeded to skim the books on the shelf for a while until he stopped gobsmacked on one page. In that moment, a series of images rushed through his head: The Room of Hidden Objects. Himself hiding the prince's book. Himself placing a bust with a wig and a tiara on top of it. The tiara itself.

"That's it! I know where the diadem is!" Harry shouted and left the quarters running. Hermione called after him, but he didn't stop so she sighed, turned to Gryffindor and said

"Le hannon Hir Gryffindor, garo arad vaer"

"Cuio vae Hermione, Lily"

Then Hermione and Lily left the room to try and reach Harry.

**A/N.- Wooooooo! End of the chappie!! By the way, before you start aiming guns at me...yeah, the last part I sort of borrowed from Deathly Hallows. Anyway, please review and recommend the fic to others!!!**

**Elvish words/phrases (Will only write the new ones)**

**Bein.- **Beautiful

**Garo arad vaer.- **Have a good day

**Cuio vae.- **Fare well


	39. The Diadem

**A/N.- Woohoo! Exams are over and since I'm very happy right now, here's this present for you, another chapter! Hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: Own nothing, save for the OCs, and since I don't get any money from this, I guess you have no reason to sue me.

**Chapter 39.-**** The Diadem**

Harry dashed along the corridor and up the stairs to the seventh floor. He then skidded to a halt in front of the famous Barnabas the Barmy tapestry and passed in front of the blank wall across it three times.

"_I need the Room of Hidden Objects… I need the Room of Hidden Objects… I need the Room of Hidden Objects"_

The door materialized in front of him and he crossed it, trying to remember which way had he run last time. After a while he decided to just summon the tiara to him, to no avail. He sighed and kept walking among the shelves, looking for the right one. He passed row after row before coming across the Vanishing Cabinet in the room. Memories of the night Dumbledore died flooded his mind and he felt rage pelting up inside him, once he couldn't take it anymore he extended his hand towards the cabinet and cried with all his might "_REDUCTO!_" reducing the offending item to mere dust. He was panting heavily, but managed to control himself and vanish the remaining dust. He then remembered that last year he had passed the cabinet when looking for a place to hide his book and started retracing his steps. A couple of minutes later he came across the bust, and in a surge of curiosity, looked for the book and there it was. He contemplated it for a while before shrinking it and slipping it into his pocket. He then remembered the reason he was there in the first place. His eyes traveled up the bust to the diadem. It was very beautiful, silver-made and had the words "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" carved into it. He admired it for a while before he was brought to the real world by Hermione's voice inside his head.

"_Harry James Potter, where in the name of Merlin are you?_"

"_In the Room of Requirement, will be out in a minute…by the way, I got Ravenclaw's diadem_" Harry replied while heading towards the exit. Once out he decided to wait for Hermione in there, she appeared half a minute from round the corner, holding Lily's hand.

"There you are…is that it?" Hermione said, noticing the piece of jewelry in her fiancé's hand, while he nodded. "Have you checked if it is a horcrux yet?" He shook his head. Hermione drew her wand, aimed it at the diadem and incanted "_Aperio Acerbus Anima_"…nothing happened.

"Damn kids; give me a break will ya?" Hermione said to no one in particular, making Harry quirk an eyebrow at her. "Lupin explained that sometimes I won't be able to cast magic for hours, since my core is forging the babies' cores…but this is too much, I haven't been able to cast magic since I woke up"

"Oh…that explains it a bit better…" Harry said. "Well, I guess I'll do it myself" Harry made the diadem levitate in midair while he aimed his hand at it and repeated the incantation, making the diadem glow black.

"Horcrux, no doubt about it" Hermione said, still surprised about the unbelievable amount of darkness Voldemort kept in his soul.

Harry then stole his watch a glance and cursed. "We're kinda late; we better go back to the tower now"

Hermione nodded and the three of them walked back to the Head Tower to find everyone already there, including McGonagall.

"Finally" Malfoy said

"Chill down Malfoy, they weren't even five minutes late" Ginny replied.

"Hey, thanks for coming" Harry told everyone. "Well, guess that due to a recent discovery we have two things to discuss right now" he said, taking a seat.

"Lily, could you please go to your room?" Hermione asked her little sister

"Why?"

"We're going to talk about things you wouldn't understand and I don't want you hearing them"

Lily pouted "But I want to be with you"

Harry then stood up again and knelt in front of her "No buts missy, to your room…now" He added when Lily tried to convince him with a puppy dog face. Lily then stomped upstairs to the Head Girl's dormitories.

"Now, what are you gonna talk about Harry?" Ron asked

"First of all, did Ginny tell you about the Slytherins last night?" Harry asked

"Yeah, in fact even Luna knows, Malfoy and I explained her right now" Ginny replied.

"Good. You see, that left Minerva and I with a little dilemma. They should be expelled, but we cannot risk having them leave the castle and go crying to daddy Death Eater and brief them in everything that has happened here, including the facts that Lily's alive and I can perform wandless magic"

"So, you found an answer already?" Luna asked

"Here" Hermione said handing her the morning paper.

"I've already read that article, but what has Scrimegour's announcement got to do with them?"

"Well, we can now have them officially expelled and still hold them here…perhaps even locked in a dungeon" Harry said, the last part more as a wish than as a fact.

"Well, it would be useful to have them isolated from the rest of the students" McGonagall thought "I'll se where we can place them"

"Thanks" Harry said.

"But mate, how come is the State of Emergency a double-edged weapon?"

"Well, what do you know about the SoE?" Harry inquired

Ron frowned for a minute "As far as I know, it grants Law Enforcement more executive powers, like the permission to use heavier fire, to arrest without mentioning the charges, searching without search warrants…in short, they can catch Death Eaters more easily"

"Yeah well, but it also means we lose our rights, they can enter your house whenever they want, they can arrest you and chuck you in Azkaban without giving you a trial, use heavier spells as you said –something they should do more often though-, and since they set up curfew, if something happens to you, your family or your property after the curfew, no one holds responsibility for it" Hermione countered

"Now…second scrap of news today: we found the next horcrux" Harry announced placing the diadem on the table for all to see.

"I didn't know the diadem existed" Luna mused "I had seen it on a bust of Ravenclaw in our tower, and keep hearing the girls saying how it would be nice to have it, but I never thought it would be real"

"Well, it is, and apparently it contains a piece of You-Know-Who in it" Ron said.

"Harry, are you sure it is indeed a horcrux?" McGonagall asked

"Check for yourself Minerva" Harry said, gesturing at the tiara.

The headmistress drew her wand, repeated the enchantment and there it was, glowing black again. McGonagall, as well as Malfoy, who had never seen a Horcrux reaction, gasped. "You-Know-Who's horcrux nonetheless" McGonagall affirmed.

"D'you reckon we should destroy it now?" Ron asked.

"The sooner the better Ron" Harry admitted "Just a sec, I'm gonna retrieve my sword…Dobby" he called

"Master Harry called?" Dobby asked as eager as always

"Yeah, I did. Would you mind looking after Lily while we're gone?"

"Dobby doesn't mind looking after Harry Potter's small girl" Dobby said jumping, while Harry blushed at the statement.

"Thanks Dobby" Harry replied as if the elf had said nothing "Mione, would you please tell her? I doubt she wants me there right now"

Hermione nodded and headed towards the Head Girl's room while Harry dashed to the Head Boy's. They came back down at about the same time and they all left the Head Tower for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, only to find Bill and Charlie coming out of the stairs.

"Hey Bill, Charlie!" Ginny greeted her brothers, while they greeted back, first her, then all of the others.

"Harry, just the man I wanted to see" Charile said while greeting him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"The cave-in was cleared yesterday, but I didn't have a chance to tell you, so I called Charlie so he could get to work on making the armors, and he just took a couple of hours today" Bill informed

"Really?"

"Bro, you're talking with the best" Charlie said winking "Bloody huge thing down there eh, managed to make a whole another ten complete sets of armor: Chest, legs, boots, gloves and separate sleeves you can attach to the vest to cover your whole body"

Harry let out a low whistle "Wow, didn't think you could get so much out of it, thanks a lot Charlie"

"Anytime bro" Charlie replied "Sent them over to HQ already"

"So…what brings you all to this unused bathroom?" Bill asked

Harry shrugged "Not much, just another horcrux"

"Wha…ho-how did you find it?"

Harry briefly explained the scrap of information Malfoy had found, how he found the picture in a book (didn't mention where the book was though) and how he remembered seeing it in the Room of Hidden Objects.

"But, have you confirmed it is a horcrux?"

"Wanna be the third one to do so?" Harry offered

"Alright, I'll believe you…want me to help again?"

Harry accepted the help and the party resumed their path to the side chamber.

"Harry" Neville called "Why are we doing this down here? I mean, it's not as if it caused too much of a ruckus when we destroyed the last one"

"I know Nev, but first, I don't want anyone thinking we're torturing somebody…the scream…" Harry added when Neville made a confused expression "and second, if in any case the soul did possess someone, we better reduce the collateral damage to a minimum"

"Then I guess we better act fast so we don't lose no one for a horcrux" McGonagall voiced.

"I know" Harry admitted "We'll have to be quick…especially me"

They all nodded, keeping their fears to themselves. They knew Harry was the one running the most risk, since he had to be the one to destroy the soul fragment with the sword of Gryffindor, but they didn't try to stop him for two reasons: 1.- Only he could wield the sword; 2.- He was too damn stubborn to let anyone else take the risk.

Once they entered the side chamber, Harry set the diadem on the floor, unsheathed the sword and began channeling his magic to it.

"Are you all ready?" Harry asked, and the rest, save for McGonagall nodded. "Minerva, stay back. Fawkes…" He called and the phoenix appeared in the room "Whatever the outcome is, I want you to take us all to the Hospital Wing, alright?" The beautiful crimson and gold bird nodded.

"OK, you all know what to do" Harry said. He, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Malfoy and Bill all stood in a circle, surrounding the cup. Bill raised his wand while the other seven raised their bare hands and in Harry's case, the sword. "On the count of three…one…two…three…_Morgula Dal!_" His incantation was mimicked by six others while the seven lights hit the diadem, forcing it to expel a cloud of black smoke, smaller than the one protecting the cup, which vanished almost immediately. Then Bill's incantation of '_Expelo Anima_' released the soul fragment, which took the shape of a black silhouette once again. This time, Harry knew what to expect and yet, he charged at the soul fragment. This time the magic he had channeled to the sword seemed to open a path for the blade so he was welcomed with less resistance; nevertheless he still had to push a lot so the blade could pierce the silhouette completely. Again the scream was heard and the fragment of the Dark Lord residing in the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was no more.

This time however, Harry didn't faint as Gryffindor had expected. He let the sword fall to the floor and he fell to his knees, panting heavily. Hermione approached him tentatively.

"Harry? Are you OK?"

He lifted his gaze to meet hers with a wide grin. "Just two more…just Nagini and Voldemort are left" He said between pants. "Fawkes, take us all to the Hospital wing please, everyone grab hold of each other"

When they were all in contact with each other, Fawkes perched on Harry's shoulder and flashed them all to the Hospital Wing of the Castle, where they once again startled Mme. Pomfrey.

"In the name of Merlin, will you please stop doing that?!" The matron said when she regained her speech.

"Sorry Poppy" McGonagall apologized "But there's one more down" She added, showing her the diadem.

"So that leaves two, right?" The matron asked and the rest nodded "Good lord…wait, is that…Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"Yeah, it is" Hermione said "But I guess I'll have that one, we'll place it somewhere safe" She snatched it from the matron's hands. "And no, I'm not planning on using it" She added after seeing all their inquisitive looks.

"_Where were you planning to take it to?_"

"_Gryffindor's_" Was Hermione's simple response, to which Harry nodded.

"Mme. Pomfrey, would you mind giving me something please? I don't feel like fainting, but I can't really move a muscle" Harry asked, in the desperate need of an energy-replenishing potion.

"Oh, right" The matron replied, heading to her potions cabinet. She returned with six small vials, which she gave to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Malfoy and a double dose for Harry, who downed it with the help of Bill.

When he felt the energy flowing within him, he stood up and remembered he had dropped the sword. "Where's my sword?"

"Here" Ginny said handing it to him. He thanked her and sheathed it in its scabbard, which he strapped to his belt. "So…what now?" The petite redhead asked "We wait till You-Know-Who attacks so we can take him and his snake down?"

"Well, yeah, unless you wish to go searching God knows where for him" Hermione replied.

"No thanks, I prefer the waiting. Besides, with all these gone" Malfoy said, motioning at the diadem "We have time to take care of other matters before the final battle comes" They all nodded in agreement.

"Umm…professor, do you think we could give it another go?" Harry asked, but the headmistress didn't understand his request "To the animagus training I mean"

"Not today Potter" Mme. Pomfrey said. "No more Elven magic or animagi until you get a good night's sleep you hear me?"

"Alright, alright, I'll wait till tomorrow" Harry conceded.

"Dobby!" Hermione called out of the blue, making the house elf appear "Bring me a caramel sundae right now" She said, apparently impatient.

"Right away Mistress Hermione" The elf said and disappeared, while everyone arched an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I just want one of those too badly" Hermione replied.

"Another craving?" Mme. Pomfrey asked and Hermione nodded "Talking about that…I guess I should give you a checkup Miss Granger, please lay down…the rest of you out, only Mr. Potter can stay" Everyone nodded and obeyed…the matron's rage was not a nice thing to see.

"Harry, could you go and check on Lily please?" Hermione asked while Dobby appeared with her sundae. "Thank you Dobby"

"Sure thing" Harry said and left the Hospital Wing. He walked all the way to the Head Tower, said the password and entered the tower, just to find Lily curled up on a couch sleeping with the fairytale book on the floor. He chuckled and set the book on a table before lifting her and taking her to her bed, where he set her down and kissed her forehead before turning around to leave.

A murmur stopped him at the doorframe though. He heard her call "Daddy?" in a sleepy voice; he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nope, it's Harry" He replied "Is everything alright hun?"

"Uh huh, I think I fell asleep when I was reading"

"That would explain the book on the floor" He replied chuckling "Are you going back to sleep?"

Lily shook her head "I want to go outside"

"OK" Harry said, standing up and helping her. When they entered the common room, Harry spotted a notice that he hadn't seen before: an announcement for a Hogsmeade trip the following weekend. He was reading it when the door to the tower opened, revealing Hermione.

"How did it go?" Harry asked, referring to the checkup.

"Poppy said I'm alright, and so are the babies. She said I'm a tad bit behind schedule –a week at the most, and that would be a lot-, but my stomach should start growing around these days. She also said that since it's my second trimester now, the morning sickness will thankfully go away now"

Harry smiled "Good to know" he said and then kissed her lips.

"And where were you two going?"

"Just outside, Lily wanted to go to the grounds, and since the weather's being nice today I had to agree. Want to come?" Hermione nodded and the three of them headed down to the castle grounds.

They strolled around for a while before Lily started stealing glances to the Quidditch pitch every now and then.

"Anything you find interesting Lily?" Harry asked

"What do you play there? It looks like a stadium"

"Oh, we play a wizarding sport called Quidditch. Harry said

"Do you play it?"

"Yeah, in fact I have to chase this little ball around" Harry said, withdrawing his father's snitch from his pocket. "Nasty little bugger, flies around pretty fast and it's very hard to spot"

"Do you run after it?" Lily inquired

"Nope, I FLY after it" Lily gave him a puzzled expression at this point. "Yeah, it's exactly like in those Halloween images, witches and wizards do fly on brooms, look…" He raised his hand and summoned his Firebolt, which arrived within a minute. "This is my broom, it's called a Firebolt…it's one of the fastest ones in the world"

Lily gasped in surprise when she saw the broomstick and tried to imagine Harry chasing a little golden ball riding it. The chance for her to see that arrived almost immediately when Demelza Robins approached them.

"Hey Harry"

"Hi Demelza"

"Umm…do you think we could practice a little bit today? I mean, the match against Hufflepuff is coming close, and we haven't practiced since the match against Ravenclaw."

"Oh, right! Sorry Demelza, I had forgotten…tell you what, I'll gather the team and see you in the pitch ASAP"

Demelza seemed satisfied by his answer and headed back to the castle, presumably to retrieve her own broom, while Hermione looked at the map to find the rest of the team.

"Here Harry" She said handing the map to him "Dean, Ron and Ginny are at the common room, Peakes and Coote are at the library"

Harry seemed to think for a moment before calling the retreating chaser. "Demelza!" She turned around as Harry approached her. "Could you fetch Peakes and Coote on your way? They're at the library." Demelza arched an eyebrow, since she didn't know how Harry could tell where they were before nodding and heading back to the castle.

"Now to fetch the other three…Mione, you gonna watch or go back to the castle?"

"Is that a question Mr. Potter? You know I always go and see the team's practices" Hermione replied "I'll go to the stands with Lily; you go and fetch the others" Hermione said and headed for the stands of the pitch while Harry nodded and headed for the castle. Several minutes later the whole Gryffindor team was changed and flying around the pitch in a game simulation when a group of people in yellow down on the ground claimed Harry's attention. He then halted the practice and landed in front of them.

"Booked the Pitch Summerby?" Harry asked politely to the Hufflepuff captain.

"Yeah, we had it scheduled for this time today Potter, but we've come up with a nice idea that will give us a mutual benefit for the real game and will make it more interesting"

Harry raised an eyebrow and then called his team to the ground. "So, what's your idea?" He asked when his teammates were behind him.

"How about a game between our teams right now? We could both practice against each other, getting to know each other's strategies so we can plan further before the real game. It would make it more interesting, don't you think?"

Harry frowned. It was a good idea to get to know Hufflepuff's strategies a bit better, although they'd get to know theirs as well. Also, it would be quite entertaining and Lily would get to see a Quidditch match…"entertaining" The word replayed in his mind several times before he came up with an idea and pointed his wand at his own throat. "_Sonorus_" He muttered and then in an amplified voice said "GRYFFINDOR VERSUS HUFFLEPUFF EXHIBITION MATCH IN THE QUIDDITCH PITCH IN THIRTY MINUTES!" He was pretty sure everyone in the castle had heard him.

"What was that for Potter?" Summerby asked

"That I would like to know as well" McGonagall said from behind the Ravenclaws.

"Come on professor, it's a good idea, Quidditch fans will get to see a bit more of the game this year, we get to face each other before the season match and everyone gets a bit of entertainment and relaxation from the homework, especially fifth and seventh years." Harry offered his point of view.

McGonagall frowned for a moment before smiling "Would anyone care to bring Mme. Hooch?"

"No need Minerva, I'm already here" The Hogwarts flying instructor's voice came from their side, where she stood, already clad in her flying gear, whistle hanging from her neck, broom in her hand and the ball crate beside her.

McGonagall smiled again before heading to the staff box in the stands, while students of all four houses started filling the rest of the stands, some bearing the yellow and black, others red and gold.

"You know the drill, I want a nice, clean game from both sides" Hooch said as Harry and Summerby approached to shake hands, when the thirty minutes had passed.

"Captains, shake hands" The Hooch instructed as they did.

"Good luck Potter"

"Have fun Summerby"

"Good afternoon everyone, welcome to a rather impromptu match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff" A VERY familiar voice came from the magical megaphone. "And yes, guess who's back for one last match-commenting? That's right, me: Lee Jordan"

Murmurs came from those third to seventh years who had known Jordan. "Yeah, I received the news around here thanks to a couple of redheaded people you all might know, who got the information from the very same Harry Potter's yell you all heard while visiting on business: Fred and George Weasley!" The twins stood up from besides Lee, waved and bowed before sitting again. "Now, let the games begin!"

Lee shouted and everyone cheered as the teams kicked off the ground and the balls were released into the air.

**A/N.- Yay! Chappie done! But...will the game go alright? or will something go wrong? What d'you think? Now, don't forget to review please. **

**Just a quick note: I made Summerby the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain because I don't remember whether they say who's captain in HBP, and when we moved house I don't know where my copy ended up so I can't really check.**


	40. The Healer and the Eavesdropper

**A/N.- Whoa, already reached the big 4-0...freaky...well, I guess there's really not that much left, save for a small couple of surprises for later -evil grin-. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me, cause you'll only get a huge lawyer bill.

**Chapter 40.-**** The Healer and the Eavesdropper**

"And the Quaffle is in the air!" Jordan shouted happily. "Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor catches it skillfully…amazing girl, too bad she's that young…just kidding Fred, George"

"Jordan!" McGonagall shouted, making Harry smile remembering the good old days of his original Quidditch team.

"Sorry professor. As I was saying, Ginny Weasley in possession of the Quaffle, passes it to Thomas, Thomas passes to…Robins, sorry, she's new to me, who passes back to Thomas who SCORES!" Cheers from the red and gold side of the stadium joined his claim. "Thirty seconds into the game and Gryffindor's already scored, gee Harry, nice material you found there"

Harry chuckled and saluted him before he flew higher to get a better view of the pitch in his search of the elusive little Snitch.

"Now that's…Cadwhat? Sorry, Cadwallader with the Quaffle who passes to that git Zacharias Smith…" A cry of 'JORDAN!' was overheard through the magical megaphone "…Sorry professor, just old memories…Smith still in possession but oof! Nice Bludger from…what was that? Ah yes, Coote…sorry guys, didn't know ya before" A general chuckle came from the stands

"Anyway, Robins in possession, heading directly for the hoops shoots! And is blocked by the Hufflepuff Keeper, what's-his-name…Hopkins, right, who tosses it to Cauldwell? Who tries to pass it to Cadwa…llader but is intercepted by Weasley, who passes to Thomas, who drops it!" A groan from the Gryffindors was met with a cheer from the Hufflepuffs

"Smith in possession heads for the Gryffindor hoops, c'mon Ron, stop him…and he does! Ron Weasley makes a great save and immediately passes to his sister Ginevra, who dashes towards the hoops, throws to Robins, no, she feints! Ginny passes to Thomas who shoots…SCORE! Gryffindor's beating the badgers twenty-nil!"

Half an hour had already passed, still no sign of the elusive snitch. The game had increased in intensity, from twenty-nil five minutes into the game, it had jumped to seventy-fifty, Gryffindor winning. Harry groaned and cursed when Hufflepuff scored another goal and he started circling the pitch to find the Snitch.

"So it's Gryffindor's seventy points against Hufflepuff's sixty and still no sign of that elusive snitch…c'mon Harry, you're already past your standard time!"

Harry ignored the comment but kept looking for the snitch. He braked when he thought he had seen a glint of gold…just the sun reflecting on the goalposts. He cursed and continued his search, avoiding a stray bludger, maneuvering among his teammates, tricking the opposing seeker and captain now and then.

One hour and no sight of the Snitch, the game was already 190-200, Hufflepuff winning until he saw it: The tiny winged ball, fluttering near the Staff Box. Stealing a quick glance he made sure Summerby (the Hufflepuff seeker) was distracted when he dashed towards the stands.

"Is that? Yeah, I think it is, and Potter's seen it too! The sneaky Golden Snitch finally makes its apparition! Potter makes a mad dash towards it while Summerby takes his time to react and tries to follow, both seekers in chase of the Snitch, while the rest of the players go about their business, Ginny Weasley scores another goal past Cauldwell who seems more interested in the Snitch chase!" Jordan spoke in a fast and excited voice "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are tied, so it's up to the seekers now…Potter closes in! But Whitby sends a Bludger his way!"

A cry of 'OW!' was heard from the crowd when Harry dodged the Bludger, which instead zeroed on Summerby. "Ow, that must've hurt! A Bludger meant for Potter hits Summerby and knocks him out…lucky for him he was barely seven feet above the ground! The Snitch refuses to be caught and it elevates yet again!"

Harry tilted his Firebolt upwards to keep up with the elusive little ball…he knew that if he lost it now it would be another insane amount of time before it was spotted again. "C'mon, c'mon, just a bit more!" Harry said to himself while flattening himself against his broomstick to gain more speed, he closed in on the snitch, but he was so unaware of anything else that he didn't notice the Hufflepuff beaters use the Dopplebeater defense, sending a rather nasty Bludger at him. He kept rising high above, now about twenty-five feet up in the air when his fist closed in on the snitch, but to his misfortune, the Bludger also saw it fit to connect at the same time on the back of his head, blacking him out. He started falling, gaining speed from the gravity until several screams were heard on the crowd.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled when she noticed his falling form, and she passed out from the shock. Malfoy, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the Order (save for Ron and Ginny who were unarmed), involuntarily decided to cast levitation charms on him at the same time, slowing his fall until he stopped a mere foot above the ground, where he was caught by Mme. Hooch, who laid him down on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened to him?!" Hermione asked furious when she entered the hospital wing a while later, after regaining consciousness.

"Dopplebeater defense" Dean explained "Both Hufflepuff beaters hit the same Bludger at the same time, sending a rather powerful and fast blow towards him in an attempt to prevent him from catching the Snitch and unlucky for him, it hit him when he was about twenty-five feet above the ground"

"Damn strategy, it should be banned!" Mme. Pomfrey said as furious as Hermione "Got him nothing less than a cracked skull…can be fixed, don't worry Miss Granger"

"Don't worry?! DON'T WORRY?! MY BOYFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS WITH A CRACKED SKULL FROM A GODDAMNED BLUDGER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS DON'T WORRY?! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, JUST FIX…AAH!" Hermione didn't manage to finish her sentence, since a sharp pain in her stomach made her cry in pain and clutch it with both her hands.

"Miss Granger! Are you OK?"

"Obviously not" Hermione said

"Here, lay down, everyone else OUT!" The Hospital Wing was emptied before anyone could say 'Quidditch' "What's wrong Miss Granger?"

"Oh, nothing really, my stomach just hurts like hell…" Hermione replied sarcastically, but then reconsidered "Well…it's not my stomach exactly, but my abdominal area a bit closer to…oh no" She said the last part in a whisper

"Miss Granger…Hermione, I'm going to perform a couple of tests on you" Mme. Pomfrey said while waving her wand in complicate patterns and muttering something unintelligible. She then frowned a bit, and cast some different spells. She then closed the curtains around the bed before saying "Hermione, I need to check you a bit further, but first I need you to relax" Hermione nodded and the matron removed her garments partially to find out her knickers were stained with blood, not a big stain, but it was definitely blood. "Oh dear"

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked alarmed, but stopped when the matron raised her hand in a quieting motion. She then restored her garments and started muttering some more spells before releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Quite a scare you gave me Miss Granger. Due to the amount of stress you built in the past hour, your body was trying to reject the fetuses within you" Hermione gasped but the matron continued. "Hermione please calm down, you're OK, as well as the babies, but you really need to relax. I think you should watch no more Quidditch until your children are born, you also must take it easy while studying"

"But…"

"Yes, I know, it's your N.E.W.T. year, but still, your health comes first understood?" Hermione silently nodded. Mme. Pomfrey then sighed and took a more maternal tone, a bit out of character in her "Listen to me Hermione, I know Harry's health is important to you, but it's just Quidditch, and I've seen lots worse in my years here at Hogwarts. Broken bones, I can mend them in the blink of an eye, heck, even a cracked skull can be fixed before tomorrow" She let out a small laugh "But I'm of no use if your twins were to die before they're born because their mother's stress levels are beyond human. Harry's a strong boy, even for a wizard he's amazingly strong, and your friends and professors saved him, as I'm sure you know by now…" Hermione nodded again "…but those two…" She continued placing a hand on Hermione's stomach "they're very fragile, and depend one hundred percent on your well-being. I've healed Harry more times than I care to remember, but I can't watch over your kids Hermione. You must take care of them and at least for the next few years, their health must be top priority to you, even above Harry's, understood?"

"Yes Mme. Pomfrey and I'm sorry" Hermione said at the same time a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's OK Hermione, but remember, no stress from here until you give birth you hear me?" Hermione nodded "Good, now lay down, you'll be spending the night here, and you can leave tomorrow OK?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up next dawn in the hospital wing after a rather sleepless night, induced by not having Harry beside her and several nightmares that involved her aborting the twins, her parents in St. Mungo's, Lily and Harry dead. After waking up for the umpteenth time she decided she couldn't sleep anymore. She tried to look at her wristwatch's hands but it was too dark to see anything so she snatched her wand from the bedside table, cast a _Lumos_ charm that barely helped her and after some struggling, she found it was barely 5a.m. She sighed and unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach after recalling her nightmares, she then took in her not so familiar surroundings and saw Harry in his bed, with his head heavily bandaged, but sleeping peacefully, for which she envied him. She walked towards him and saw that he had a peaceful and relaxed expression that she had never really seen in him. She smiled caressed his cheek lightly enough not to wake him up and heard him mutter her name in his sleep. She then started retreating and got startled when his hand closed around her wrist.

"Don't leave"

"Harry? Are you awake?" She asked, afraid she had woken him up

"Please stay here"

She then noticed it had been only a reflex, but also saw he moved to the side to make space for her on the small bed

"Harry, we won't both fit there" She said, still thinking he was half-asleep

"Stay with me Mione" Harry insisted. She then frowned and laid down, the lack of space forcing her to cuddle pretty close to him.

"Better now?" Hermione asked, but received no reply. She looked at his face and noticed he still had the relaxed features, but was smiling. She smiled as well and snuggled against him, falling asleep almost immediately.

A couple of hours later she woke up in a more comfortable way, using Harry's chest as a pillow and with his arms around her protectively. She opened her eyes to notice she had fallen asleep again, but her sleep had this time been devoid of nightmares. She then felt Harry stir a bit and she lifted her head from his chest to notice his eyes were open and he was smiling.

"Morning gorgeous" Harry greeted "Uhh…why are you in the same bed as I am?"

"Good question, I'd like to know as well" Mme. Pomfrey's voice came from the bedside.

Hermione gasped and jumped from the bed and started explaining herself speaking very fast.

"…and when I was going to return to my bed, he asked me to stay with him. Every time I tried to move he insisted until I ended up sharing his bed"

"Did you really do that Mr. Potter?"

"Not that I remember" Harry said frowning "Are you sure about that Mione?"

"Well, obviously I am, but I guess it was just your subconscious speaking for you"

Harry thought about it then shrugged "Not that I really complain though"

"Very well, but I'm afraid Miss Granger must return to her tower after I check her" The matron said. She then checked Hermione and the twins and gave her clearance to leave. Harry on the other hand was not that lucky and had to stay until later that day.

Once Hermione left she headed for the Head Tower, where she went up to the Head Girl's dorm room to check on Lily. She was still fast asleep clad in her pajamas. Hermione kissed her sister's cheek and then left for her own room, still wondering who had taken care of her, since she had passed out and then had spent the rest of the day and night in the Hospital Wing. She then took a shower and changed, then sat on a couch to read while she waited for Lily to get up.

Some time after she had settled herself the tower's door opened to reveal Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Hermione, I didn't know you were back"

"Oh, hi Luna, Mme. Pomfrey let me go just now so I came here to clean up a bit and get ready for the day…by the way, what are you doing here so early?" Hermione asked curious as to why the Ravenclaw girl was there when she was rarely seen inside the Head Tower.

"I just came to check on you little sister, by the way, just so you know I was the one that tucked her in last night, Ginny and I looked after her yesterday after you ended up in the Hospital Wing" Luna informed.

"Oh, thank you very much Luna" Hermione said hugging her.

"Not a problem, she's a really nice girl" Luna replied smiling.

"When she wants to be" Hermione added as an afterthought "_Come to think about it, she's been behaving a lot better than she usually does when I see her during the summer…_" She reflected and thought that probably the attacks on her house had something to do with her change in behavior.

"Maybe it's true, perhaps the attacks did change her" Luna replied dreamily.

"Huh? Did you just read my thoughts?" Hermione asked confused

"I thought you had said it aloud" Luna replied as lost as her friend

Hermione raised an eyebrow "What the hell's going on? First Harry, then myself and now you? Is there anyone else that has discovered some weird power of theirs lately?"

"Don't shout Minnie, it's still early" Lily's voice came from the staircase.

"Sorry Lily, are you OK?" Hermione asked and her sister nodded "Good, if you're not going back to sleep go and take a shower" Lily nodded again and climbed back towards her room.

"As for your question, no one has. No one that I know anyway" Luna replied shrugging.

"Really odd" Hermione muttered.

Half an hour later Lily returned fully dressed and the three girls left to check on Harry again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley entered the Hospital Wing trying to make as little noise as possible. She had seen Hermione leaving the place some time ago, but Harry wasn't with her, which meant he was still under Mme. Pomfrey's care. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she walked towards Harry's bed, where he was again sleeping. She saw him sleeping calmly and smiled for herself then pulled a chair and sat beside his bed.

"You're unbelievable you know?" She whispered to no one in particular "Getting into more trouble than anyone else here. It was amazing the Snitch chase by the way, too bad that Bludger hit you…we won anyways, according to the spell on the Snitch you did catch it before falling down, even if it was for only a second before releasing it again."

She then saw the bandages on his head "Damn, this was worse than that git McLaggen's last year…wonder how long will this one take" She said, caressing his cheek, then pressing her hand lightly against his bandaged head and it happened…the same faint pink glow that had erupted from her hand last time they were like this came out again and shone for a brief time before Ginny withdrew her hand in shock, making it fade.

"What did you just do Ginny?!" Hermione asked in surprise from behind her.

"I-I don't kn-know, I swear" Ginny stammered after turning around. "I-it's the second time this happens"

"When was the first one?"

"When we destroyed the Horcrux in the cup" Ginny replied still shocked

"That was the time when…" Luna started

"When we didn't know how he recovered in just one night" Hermione finished. "Ginny fetch Mme. Pomfrey"

The redhead nodded and ran to the matron's office, returning with her in tow shortly afterwards.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Mme. Pomfrey asked

"Can you please check Harry?"

The matron frowned but still checked on him before turning to look at the girls with a puzzled expression. "He's…completely cured…and he wasn't even halfway through the healing process when you left Miss Granger"

Ginny, Luna and Hermione gasped when they heard this and then they turned their attention to Harry who stirred and woke up. "What's with all the noise?"

"Harry, how're you feeling?" Hermione asked seating on the edge of the bed.

"Perfect…oddly" He said while the bandages from his head disappeared revealing very messy hair which made Lily giggle and Harry mock-glared at her.

"Good, change now, we have to discuss some things" Hermione said then called Dobby who vanished again and returned with some clothes for Harry.

He headed for the showers and came back twenty minutes later, this time with his hair as tame as he could get it.

"Now, shall we leave?" Harry said and all of them nodded. He lifted Lily in his arms as he usually did, then wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and left with Ginny and Luna flanking them.

Once they arrived to the tower, Hermione pulled away from Harry and turned to look at him with fire in her eyes.

"Don't you ever…EVER do that again you hear me?!"

"Hermione wha…"

"Dammit Harry, you almost got killed and I almost kill the twins!" Harry, Ginny, Lily and Luna all gasped when they heard it. "Yeah, according to Mme. Pomfrey all the stress nearly made me abort the fetuses"

"Then you should really calm down" Harry said "I know I was really reckless back there, but you know how I get, and Quidditch isn't exactly a risk free game"

"I know, just…" at this point she just flung herself at his chest crying "Just be more careful please"

Harry wrapped his arms around her letting her cry for a while before asking "Was that all?" Hermione shook her head against his chest "Then why the escort?"

"That'd be because of me I guess" Ginny said shyly, making Harry arch an eyebrow at her. "I did something weird…twice now…and they saw me did it"

"And that was?"

"Heal you" Ginny said simply but at Harry's surprised expression she elaborated "I've healed you twice now, when you nearly died from the Horcrux and now that you broke that thick skull of yours" She said the last part with a bit of humor.

"But…how?" Harry asked confused, with a hint of a smile from the joke

"NFI…No friggin idea, I guess I just wanted you to get better and when I touched you this weird pink light shone from my hands and I guess you healed immediately"

"Why didn't you tell us the first time Ginny?" Luna asked

"Dunno, first time I didn't know I had healed you and I was at a loss as to what had that been"

"You should've told us Gin" Harry said.

Ginny simply nodded "I know…but now you all are aware that I can do that…although I don't know how"

Hermione finally sobered up and turned to look at Ginny "I guess we could tell Remus or McGonagall and they could help you"

"Yeah, Moony helped me take control of my wandless magic and taught me how to make a Patronus"

"Which in turn you taught us" Luna added.

"_I guess we better tell Remus, McGonagall's rather busy teaching you Harry_" Hermione told Harry through their link.

"_Yeah, but first we must know if she's willing to learn which, come to think about it, would be a nice asset for us_" Harry said nodding

"Indeed, especially since you get hurt quite often" Luna said joking, making Harry and Ginny look at her in shock.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you…seems Luna can hear people's thoughts"

"But it also comes and goes"

Harry now frowned "What's next? Draco discovers he has some weird power?" He asked sarcastically "Oh well, I guess I can teach you how to control that Luna, some of my skills were like that until some time ago"

"Thank you Harry"

"Not a problem" He replied shrugging. "Now, does anyone care to join me for a late breakfast? I'm starving"

They all left for the Great Hall together.

**A/N.- Kinda crappy ending, but oh well...see you next chapter and uhh...review!!!!!!!!**


	41. The Seventh Horcrux

**A/N.- Hello people!!! Been a while, hasn't it? Well, this fic...meant to be uploaded on the 23rd is to conmemorate the 1 year anniversary of this fic! Goodness gracious me, a whole year since I uploaded the first chapter to this story, and yet you stick with me...many sincere thanks to all of you, my dear readers...without you this fic would've ended up in oblivion long ago. I hope you keep up with me till the very end...whenever that is. Now, enjoy this chapter, dedicated to those that have stuck with me through thick and thin. _Warning: Cursing, violence and death present in this chapter._**

**Treasure hunter time! There are 3 hidden quotes in this chapter, good luck finding them.**

Disclaimer: So far only Lily Rose Granger, Giselle Summer, her brother and the plot are of my creation, rest belongs to JKR

**Chapter 41.-**** The Seventh Horcrux**

"Alright Harry, let's try it one more time alright?" McGonagall asked while Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and focused hard on the image in his mind, nothing else. After a while he felt his body changing and blocked it from his mind thanks to some basic Occlumency techniques from Dumbledore. After some time he heard McGonagall's voice seemingly amplified and felt all funny. "Congratulations Harry! You did it!"

Harry opened his eyes and immediately noticed the change. When his eye line met McGonagall's, he was now looking way lower, he had to look up at her…more than usual. He was standing on all fours and his hearing and smelling were keener than usual, but he saw only in gray scale, not full color. He turned around clumsily to look at the mirror the headmistress had set there for their lessons and looked at himself, but instead of seeing a seventeen year old wizard he saw a jet-black furred wolf with a white patch that took the shape of a lightning bolt on the place his scar usually was, to which he groaned…or attempted to, instead some sound between a growl and a whine came out of him. His sharp ears caught the sound of applause so he suddenly turned around (tumbled and fell) to see Dumbledore's portrait clapping.

"Bravo Harry, you finally changed your whole self into a marvelous wolf, and in case you were wondering, your scar is not your only particular sign" Wolf Harry gave him a puzzled expression "You still have your mother's green eyes"

"Can't I do anything to hide my scar?" Harry tried to say, but it came out as a bark.

"Sorry Harry, but we didn't quite catch that" Dumbledore said with a hint of humor.

Wolf-Harry did what looked like narrowing his eyes and focused on changing back to a human, feat which took a considerably shorter amount of time, since he had already gotten the grip of it.

"Is there anything I can do to hide my scar? It wouldn't be too good for me to take any shape and give myself away just for that patch of fur" Harry asked, now in human language.

"There's just one way to know Harry" McGonagall said. "By the way, Albus told me of a book he used to have with notes on polymorphic animagi, supposedly written by Merlin, the first one to achieve such a feat"

"Do you have it?" Harry asked eagerly, and McGonagall gave it to him.

"According to this book, this ability gives you the power of a metamorphmagus, at least when you're an animal. You can change your appearance at will, but it takes a while to master"

"Can I change from one animal to another without having to revert to human?" Harry asked.

"We don't know Harry, what about you try it?" Dumbledore suggested. Harry then focused on turning into the wolf and got it in almost no time. He then checked he was in that form completely and focused again and almost at once the crimson-and-gold phoenix that had saved Ginny from death months ago was in front of them again. He gave his wings a couple of experimental flaps before trying to actually fly. He managed to fly from one end of the office to the other before trilling in joy and reverting to a human.

"Well, turns out I can" Harry said grinning.

"Indeed you can Harry" McGonagall said smiling "Now I'm afraid I can't teach you anything else, the rest you'll have to discover by yourself…maybe the book will aid you"

"I hope it will, thank you for your help professors" Harry replied and left the office, still grinning.

But his smile turned into a frown when he noticed the person coming from around the corner: a small six-year-old girl with golden curls who wore a shocked expression.

"Lily!" Harry called.

As soon as he did the youngest Granger daughter turned to find the source of the noise and when she found him she ran at him and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was alone in the tower and I thought I would take a walk close to the entrance, but I got lost and ended here. Also I heard someone following me and got scared."

"What were you thinking Lily? You know it's not safe for you to wander alone, even inside the castle!"

"I'm sorry" Lily said, not letting go of Harry

"You know you have to wait for me or Hermione or anyone in the Order if you want to go outside"

"I'm sorry, anyway, you were already late" Lily apologized again

"Yes and I'm sorry too. Just don't do it again OK sweetheart?" Lily nodded "Good" He knelt to kiss her forehead and then lifted her on his arms. "You gave me some scare, now; you wanted to go somewhere specific?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if I could go with you to the village today" Lily asked shyly.

Harry huffed, pretending offense. "What were you thinking girl? Did you honestly think that we would leave you here bored to death while we enjoyed ourselves at Hogsmeade? Merlin, they had told me you were smart"

Lily rolled her eyes and giggled while Harry narrowed his at her.

Walking a little further they stumbled across Hermione, who was returning from her routine checkup with Mme. Pomfrey.

"Hey love, how did it go?" Harry asked Hermione

"Fine, we're fine, all three of us" Hermione replied smiling. "So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we get our jackets" Harry said, opening the stone door to their tower.

They all went inside and Hermione asked before disappearing up the stairs "Is the nuisance coming with us?"

Lily cried "Hey" offended.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid we will have to take her with us" Harry replied, which made Lily glare at him. "Now, go get your jacket before I change my mind" Harry said, smiling and extending an arm towards the Head Girl's dorm's staircase.

Lily stuck her tongue at him before running up the stairs to retrieve her jacket.

"I love being a wizard" Harry said, summoning his own jacket, which was in his hand in a matter of seconds. His smile then vanished while he climbed the staircase to his and Hermione's dormitory. When he reached it he heard Hermione ask

"Forgot something love?"

"Yeah, I did" He said, opening the wardrobe to pull his gun belt and his sword's scabbard and fastening them to his waist.

Hermione then turned serious when she noticed the items he had withdrawn from the wardrobe. "Why are you taking them? It's only a school outing to Hogsmeade"

"I have a bad feeling Hermione. Voldemort left our link exposed again for a moment, and he was full of anticipation. I'm afraid something will happen while we're in town"

Hermione approached him and kissed him before resting her head on his chest and saying "Don't worry Harry. It's all going to be alright. If something happens, the Order will be there"

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and sighed "I hope so Hermione, I hope so"

A voice interrupted them from downstairs "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming Lily"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything set for this afternoon Bella?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Yes milord. All of your followers are eager to go play with Potter and his friends" Bellatrix Lestrange replied bowing, with a wicked smile.

"Very well, leave at the set time, no sooner, understood?" Bellatrix nodded and bowed "Good, now get out of my sight"

Lord Voldemort laid back on his throne-like chair, massaging his temples. His soul-finder, as he had named it, had pinpointed the location of yet another fragment of his soul within Hogwarts, but he had left only one inside that place: the Diadem of Ravenclaw. For some time however, that dark artifact of his creation had indicated the existence of two Horcruxes within the walls of the castle, and one kept in constant movement. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, and he was puzzled by that. Taking advantage of the distraction of the attack on the village he would bypass the now weak barriers of his old school to find this mysterious horcrux he was sure he hadn't created.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione and Lily met Ron, Ginny and Luna at the double doors that led to the grounds, from where they headed to get a carriage to the village. As soon as they settled inside they started discussing their plans for the day, unknowing that they were about to be drastically changed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After sightseeing for a while around the village, visiting Scrivenshaft's quill shop, browsing around Zonko's, stocking up on Honeydukes candy (predictably Lily's favorite shop) and coming across and greeting several Order members, they all voted for a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks; that's when disaster stroke.

All the animated chattering from Hogwarts students, staff and townsfolk was effectively silenced by a loud explosion on the distance. Outside the building people could be seen running around and yelling could be heard.

"What's going on?!" Ginny asked alarmed.

"No idea, but it's probably not good" Harry said.

Immediately, Giselle Summer entered the pub and shouted "The village is under attack!" before being hit from behind with a stunner.

Everybody started trying to scramble out of the bar while Harry shared a worried look with his friends and the staff who was inside.

"Silence!" McGonagall cried and everyone immediately stopped. "All of the students are to return to the castle immediately and stick together! Prefects! Guide the way"

Harry's voice rose immediately after. "Everyone please listen to me! Follow Hermione, she will lead you through a safer secret route. Hermione, take them back to the castle through the Shrieking Shack"

"No, I will stay and fight" Hermione argued and another explosion sounded, this time nearer.

"There's no time to argue Hermione, go!" Hermione tried to refuse "Listen to me" Harry grabbed her arms forcefully "No one besides us knows the passageway, so it'll be you. Also, I want you safe, you are in a very delicate state right now and I wouldn't want a repetition of the day of my accident. Take them back to the castle and take Lily with you"

He then raised his voice "Hagrid, escort them all to the Shrieking Shack then wait for them near the Whomping Willow, see they arrive safely" The half-giant nodded and started heading out. "Any of the townsfolk who wishes to take shelter, follow him. If any of the villagers wishes to help defend the town, stay here. Minerva, your call" Harry said and McGonagall nodded.

"Horace! Go with Hagrid! Filius, Pomona, with me!" McGonagall started shouting instructions.

"You guys go" Harry told Ron, Ginny, Neville (who joined them at the bar) and Luna, but all of them strongly refused and insisted they wanted to stay and fight. After much arguing Harry finally agreed and they were left alone at The Three Broomsticks, where those of the Order that weren't already fighting joined them.

"Have you got a plan Harry?" Lupin asked

"Not really Remus, I think we should gather into couples (there wasn't enough people to form full teams) and scatter around to hit them from every possible angle." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh, and by the way…no second chances, no stun and bind, shoot to kill. I'm afraid the worst of Tom's scum is here." He instructed with darkness and hatred in his voice, withdrawing and loading his revolver.

Everyone was assembled into teams. Lupin took Luna with him, Flitwick took Ron, McGonagall took Neville, Sprout teamed up with the now reanimated Giselle and Harry paired up with Ginny.

"Now, I can only say, don't get hit, try to leave none alive, and good luck. I hope I can see all of you back at Hogwarts" Harry said before darting out of the pub's door, with Ginny close behind.

As they all came out of the pub and took shelter where they could, they noticed other Order members and villagers alike trying to resist the Death Eaters. All of them were wearing their cloaks and masks so no one was recognizable.

"Ready Gin?" Harry asked, his voice trembling.

"No" Ginny answered honestly

"Good, let's go" Harry said, motioning to go forward, but Ginny caught hold of his shirt and turned him around, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"For luck" Was her simple answer

Harry nodded and jumped into the battle, sending stunners in rapid succession with his wand, while Ginny did the same with her back to him.

They felled around five Death Eaters before being noticed and several spells were sent their way.

"Keep firing Gin!" Harry commanded before raising his strongest shield.

Fortunately for them all the spells were absorbed by Harry's shield charm. He then started shouting to other Order members several things and sometimes receiving warnings himself.

After a while Ginny called him "Have you noticed they haven't used a single Killing Curse in all the…AAH! You bastard! _Sectumsempra!_ …in all the time we've been fighting?"

"Sure noticed!" Harry replied, dodging a curse headed his way "Ginny behind you! Well done! That's strange" he continued, frowning and still throwing curses at the Death Eaters.

The fighting kept going for another hour; with Harry's mind divided between trying to get everyone out of there alive and wondering if Hermione and Lily had made it safely to the castle.

Time itself seemed to stop however when a very dreaded thing happened. A skull with a serpent for a tongue made of some bright green substance appeared on the sky: the Dark Mark; someone had died…but who?

Spells ceased to fly from both sides and a mad cackle resounded along the streets as the Death Eater closest to Harry removed her mask: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry's insides started boiling with rage and they got worse when she started saying "He's here, you won't escape, baby Potter…you're doomed, filthy half-blood"

"Shut up Trixie!" Harry said with venom in his voice

"My, my, Harry, there's no need to be so aggressive" The cold, inexpressive voice of Lord Voldemort came from behind him.

"Who did you kill you bastard?!" Harry asked seething with rage.

"We got a feisty one I see" Voldemort said "Don't worry Harry, all of your pathetic friends are alive…for now"

Harry unsheathed Gryffindor's sword and asked again "What are you trying to do Tom?"

"Don't call me that name!" Voldemort was enraged by that name as Harry now knew, and he also now knew that the sword's blade deflected even unforgivables (except perhaps the Avada Kedavra, but he wasn't willing to experiment with that), since Voldemort had cast a Cruciatus at him out of pure rage and out of instinct he tried to protect himself with the sword, which deflected it.

"That your best shot?" Harry asked mockingly, even if he was currently more afraid than anything.

"Actually not. In fact I seemed to have discovered a very interesting thing, which might just hit your Achilles' heel" Voldemort said and withdrew the soul-finder from his robes. "Funny little item…took me a while to get it right…do you know what it does Harry?"

Harry thought of a very disgusting remark, but couldn't say it.

"It allows me to keep track of my soul and that's what brought me here. You see, for a while now it's been telling me that two fragments were within Hogwarts, and I clearly recall having left only one there. But there was a curious detail about this second fragment…it kept moving. It moved constantly, in patterns that seemed…human…and last I checked it was right here, in this town, in the middle of this fight…shall we see which of your dear friends has become my host?"

Voldemort smirked as he turned on his dark device, which created when far away a sort of holographic image of the location of the desired soul fragment, when near it pinpointed it, much like a compass needle. He then started walking around, checking where his compass pointed at, until his features contorted into an evil grin.

"Well, well…who would've thought it…who would've thought that this fine lady, and a blood traitor nonetheless would host a shard of my soul" He said , stepping in front of Ginny and running one of his large bony fingers along her jawline"

"Don't touch me!" Ginny replied, backing a step

Harry meanwhile couldn't speak and all he could do was shake his head, while tears started leaving his eyes.

"No…that's not true…that's impossible!" He said, barely audibly.

"Not impossible. Inevitable" Voldemort replied.

"Liar!" Harry then yelled, refusing to believe that the girl that was once his girlfriend but the rest of the time his sister was hosting such a dark soul within her.

"Oh no Harry, I'm afraid this instrument is pretty accurate. The Weasley girl keeps a part of me in herself. What are you gonna do now Harry? Refuse to believe and keep me immortal or kill her and lose your beloved sister?"

Harry was furious now. Voldemort had dared attack the students while they were in Hogsmeade. He had dared SHOW himself and now he claimed Ginny was a horcrux of his. He couldn't take it anymore.

"_CRUCIO!"_ He yelled with all his might pointing his wand at Voldemort. Unfortunately for him, that was exactly what the Dark Lord wanted him to do and deflected it in time. Instead it hit Bellatrix, who immediately fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Harry saw who he had hit and kept the spell going.

"Good, I can feel your anger…it gives you focus…makes you stronger…" Voldemort said, enjoying the moment. Harry kept the spell going, pouring all of his hatred and anger in it; he held it until the murderer of his godfather moved no more.

"Very good Harry, much better than that pathetic attempt of yours in the Ministry" Voldemort praised. "Now, I'm afraid I have to leave, but I'll see you again" As soon as he said that, he, and the still standing Death Eaters disapparated from the village.

"Harry, i-is it true? A-am I a h-horcrux?" Ginny asked fearful.

"I don't know Ginny"

"Well prove it son, don't just stand there" Moody said from behind them.

Harry raised his wand and aimed at Ginny's chest and incanted the spell "_Aperio acerbus anima_"

Nothing happened at first, but then Ginny started glowing black. Harry stopped the spell then and there and dropped his wand and sword. Ginny, shocked as she was, could do nothing more than throw herself at Harry and cry inconsolably on his chest. He in return wrapped his arms around her and cried himself.

"It can't be…it's impossible…I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Ginny cried against Harry's chest. Ron, Neville and Luna were surrounding them, all of them shedding tears; Ron the worst of them all.

"You won't die Gin…we'll find another way…you'll see"

"ANOTHER WAY? THERE IS NO OTHER WAY HARRY! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO KILL ME, OR YOU'LL NEVER KILL VOLDEMORT!"

It was the first time Ginny said Voldemort's name, but everyone was too shocked to notice.

"No…I won't kill you…I…I can't" 

"But you must! My life is such a small price to pay for all the lives you'll save when you finish that bastard!"

"She's right son" Moody growled "There is no other way"

"Alastor, be quiet" Lupin replied.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE HARRY, JUST KILL ME!" Ginny yelled and kneeled, since her legs refused to carry her weight anymore but looking at Harry, unafraid of her fate.

Harry extended his wand towards her and tried to say the killing curse, but the words wouldn't leave his throat, but another voice did pronounce the incantation…

"_Avada…Kedavra_"

**A/N.- Pam pam PAAAAAM! Who did it? You'll know next chapter. Now, I know it was kinda sad but I hope you liked it. Now, you know what would be the perfect gift for this fic? If we hit the 600 reviews -grins- c'mon, it's only ten more!**


	42. Ginny's Death

**A/N.- Hello! I'm back again!!! Whoa, you never cease to amaze me guys, I asked for 10 reviews as an anniversary gift and what do I get? 34! 3.4 times more than what I wished!!! You've monumentally broken the record of reviews for one chapter (save chapter one, where some leave reviews for later chapters when they forget to add something)!!! Really big thanks to all of you, a manly hug to those guys out there that read this and a big hug and kiss for the girls y'all make my day.  
Well, for those that wanted to know who killed Ginny last chappy (sorry if it was a really sad one, this one continues the mood for a while) here ya go, enjoy the reading. Oh, and quick note, coincidentally when I was writing the first part I was listening to "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance and I noticed it kinda suited the mood, so if you know it, listen to it, if you don't look for it and listen to it. Here's the lyrics anyway.**

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR, The Elvish language was created by JRR Tolkien, but I'm not sure if he owns it legally and the lyrics to "The Ghost of You" belong to My Chemical Romance. I just borrowed and mixed them for my entertainment and hopefully yours.

**The Ghost of You**

I never said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever..  
Ever..

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never here

**Chapter 42.- Ginny's Death**

Harry extended his wand towards her and tried to say the killing curse, but the words wouldn't leave his throat, but another voice did pronounce the incantation…

"_Avada…Kedavra_"

The spell hit Ginny from behind, and she fell to the ground. Harry instantly knelt beside her and turned her around, for she had fallen face-first, and saw she was still alive, but breathing heavily.

"C'mon Gin, I'll take you to the hos…"

His phrase was cut halfway through, since Ginny have a weak chuckle. "You and your 'saving-people-thing'" She said barely above a whisper. "Someday you'll have to understand you can't save everyone…and I am one of them"

"But who…" Harry asked, but a simple look around answered his unasked question since he was still there, his hand raised, his wand gripped firmly, with tears streaming down his face.

"MALFOY!" He said, withdrawing his revolver and making to aim at him, but Ginny stopped him.

"No Harry, he did us a favor…he's making sure Voldemort dies"

As soon as the others saw this, they all raced towards her dying form; Ron, Neville, Luna and Malfoy approached her.

"Thank you Draco" Ginny continued.

"Anytime Ginny" He replied, unable to contain his crying.

If anyone was aware of the familiarity with which Ginny and Malfoy addressed each other, no one said anything, shocked as they were that the youngest and only Weasley daughter was dying.

"Now, all of you, listen to me…I don't have much time left. I really shouldn't've had any, but for some reason the curse shattered Voldemort's soul, but is taking a while to destroy mine…anyway…Harry I guess you all were right…" She said, offering a weak smile, joined by slowly streaming tears "I guess I indeed had a crush on the 'Boy Who Lived', but I loved Harry James Potter as my brother: I'm sorry it took me this long to completely realize it."

"Ginny…"

"Shh, don't talk, just listen…Tell Hermione that she was my best girl friend ever and I love her for that and much more…make sure she knows"

Harry nodded, as tearful as everyone else.

"Ron…I'll miss you…tell mom and dad that I love them, and Bill, Charlie and the twins…and if you ever see Percy…tell him he is one of the greatest gits I've ever met" She chuckled again, even if it required a great effort.

"Will do Ginny"

"Neville…don't hold back…ever…you are a really powerful wizard…just trust yourself, don't let all that power go to waste OK?"

Neville simply nodded, unable to say a thing.

"Luna…" She chuckled "_Loony_, don't ever change…you do have a way to see everything from a different perspective, and can cheer anyone up…I just wish we could've gotten along much earlier"

Luna gave her a tearful smile, with her head resting on Ron's shoulder. She barely noticed Ron wrapping an arm around her waist absent-mindedly.

"Draco…Thanks again, thanks for not hesitating. You destroyed Voldemort's seventh horcrux…even if the sixth one still exists…just make sure Voldemort bites the dust…all of you" She addressed everyone, she then beckoned Malfoy closer and whispered something at his ear that made his eyes open wide in surprise and a small gasp to leave his mouth. Then with one last effort, she gently brushed his lips with hers, before closing her eyes forever, her crimson lips still slightly parted in the kiss.

"Ginny…talk to me Gin…don't leave us…" Harry said, although he was aware that she had already died. "Please Ginny, open your eyes…"

"It's no good Harry, she's gone" Luna said.

That was when realization hit Harry with full force and he let out a loud cry of sadness, anger, hatred and most of all pain and at the same time strong gusts of magical wind started blowing around him, with the force of a small tornado probably. His cry was then replaced by a howl, since his leaking magic forced him into his wolf shape. No one saw that, since they were all trying to shield themselves from the raging wind. When he gave his last howl, the wind ceased and they all could see the jet-black wolf nuzzling the dead girl's face gently with its muzzle, then whimper and rest its head on her abdomen, where he laid unmoving, whimpering.

They all noticed the patch of white lightning-bolt-shaped fur. Lupin slowly approached him. "Harry? Is that you?"

The wolf lifted its head a little bit and then laid it down again.

"Harry, we have to go back to the castle" Lupin insisted, but the wolf made no sign of acknowledgement.

"Harry" Lupin pressed, but a low growl stopped him.

"Go away" The wolf spoke in a human voice.

Everyone noticed that he had managed to speak in his animagus form, but Harry didn't notice nor care.

Lupin sighed, knelt in front of him, rested his hand on its head and said "Harry, I know you're feeling bad, but we have to-"

"Bad is the understatement of the century Remus" Harry yelled, still as a wolf "I feel like utter shit…all of this is my fault…it's my fault she's dead"

"Again Harry, this is not your fault, you didn't make her a horcrux, you didn't-"

The wolf then snarled once and growled, making Lupin jump back "Say what you want Remus, just go away all of you…leave me alone"

Lupin nodded, another tear forming in his eye. "Fine. If that's what you want, we will leave you here, but I have to take Ginny's body back to the castle"

The wolf stood up, turned his head, muttered "Do as you please" then dashed towards the edge of the forest.

"Harry…" Lupin muttered, still kneeling, but turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, we have to go" Tonks said.

He nodded and stood up, hugging her as if afraid to lose her.

"Don't worry…you won't lose me" She said to his chest.

"I hope so Dora, I pray to the powers that I don't lose you…or him…you two are my only family now"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood in front of the double doors that led into the castle, waiting for them all to arrive, safe and sound. It had been over an hour since they had left, and she was starting to get worried, so she felt a great weight being lifted from her shoulders when she saw everyone heading in her direction and she ran to meet them. But her pace gradually slowed into a stop when she noticed the figure being carried by Alastor Moody.

"GINNY!" She then ran to them again, her heart being squeezed by an invisible hand. "What's wrong with her?" She asked as soon as she reached them.

"Hermione, Ginny…" Lupin began

"Is dead" Malfoy finished.

"What? WHAT?! No…this is not true…this can't be…" She was expecting the redhead to open her eyes and smile at her saying 'just messing with you', but she didn't. "She's not dead…she's…" She then broke down crying, holding her dead hand and repeating her name, as if it would bring her back.

She then felt someone's hands –Ron's- on her shoulders, trying to pull her away, but she refused to move.

"Hermione…there's nothing you can do, she's gone" She felt her heart shatter at the words, but turning around she saw that Ron was also suffering from saying those words, those dreaded words that sealed the deed, that made the nightmare true and not just an illusion. Ginny Weasley was dead…and she couldn't come back to them.

She then threw herself at Ron and cried her heart out, while he led her inside and onto the hospital wing, where they laid Ginny on a bed, with everyone else around her.

For a while no one said anything, just cried, until Hermione looked around and didn't find the one person she needed the most.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"No idea…wolf-boy's brooding somewhere in the Forbidden Forest" Malfoy replied.

"Wolf-boy?"

"Yeah, out of the blue he turned into a wolf and left, telling us to leave him alone" Ron explained.

Hermione did notice the fact that he had finally managed to become an animagus…and that he had the legendary Gift of Language, but didn't comment it out of respect to the situation. Instead she tried to talk to him through their link but failed. She knew that at first he heard her but didn't reply. She insisted until he replied.

"Leave me alone Hermione" She heard him say inside his head before shunning her out of his mind.

"Well, he really wants to be left alone for a while, so let's do just that. When he's done brooding he'll return." She then turned to look at Ginny and asked McGonagall "Professor, what are you going to tell the Weasleys?"

"I will tell them the truth Hermione. They have the right to know." McGonagall replied. "They shall decide what they will do with her body as well."

Hermione nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing away a strand lock of hair from her forehead, still wishing she would open her eyes anytime now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was still in his wolf shape, wandering through the Forest, not wanting to relieve those horrible minutes, but they replayed themselves in his mind, whether he liked it or not…and he certainly was in no condition to block it out using Occlumency. Wandering around, he came across a small cave, where he decided to rest for a moment, unaware of falling asleep.

_He opened his eyes. He was still in the cave, but he was once again in his human form. He walked out of his shelter and started walking without a destination clear. He then reached a clearing where he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and there she was: Ginny was standing there, in front of him, smiling, and looking very much alive._

"_GINNY!" He said as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her…but they never met her body, they went right through her, as if she were a ghost. When he backed away again she had a look of longing in her eyes…she had wished that at least in his dream he would be able to hold her again._

"_Listen Harry, I wasn't allowed much time" Ginny began "The highest powers let me come here to say good-bye properly, but I can't stay for too long."_

"_Ginny…why?"_

"_Fortunately for you, that one I'm allowed to answer. At last I know how I came to host the bastard's soul in my body. It was the diary, in my first year. You remember me activating the horcrux by writing on it right?" Harry nodded "Well, instead of destroying my soul and using me as his host…the greedy idiot tried to channel my life into creating a new body for him…you saw the result."_

"_But I don't understand…how did that make you a horcrux? Didn't he refuse to use your body?"_

"_Indeed, but when he saw you about to destroy the diary with the basilisk tooth, he knew that part of him was doomed. Fearing that, the soul fragment somehow managed to split itself again in half and deposited half of the soul in my body, while the other half was destroyed."_

"_I see…but didn't that affect you in any way?"_

"_Oh, it sure did…you were a victim of it" Harry gave her a confused look "Back in November he found himself powerful enough to start controlling me. That was what pushed me to brew the love potion we fed to you in December. That was the reason why I still heard his voice inside my head. I just thought it was the aftermath of being possessed by him years ago…but it wasn't…I was being possessed by him again, unknowingly. Lucky for us though, that didn't link me to him, I don't have the link you share with him, so the soul shard in his body has no idea of what we're doing, that's why he didn't know I was a horcrux until today"_

"_I'm sorry Ginny, I'm sorry you had to die"_

"_Don't be Harry, it's not your fault. It's the bastard's." Ginny replied "Now stop brooding here and go back to your wife, she needs you terribly…I have to go now…"_

_Harry didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had no choice. He then remembered… "Say hi to my parents and Sirius for me will you?"_

"_Sorry Harry, I can't…for some unknown reason I can't go there yet…they won't let me go to the afterlife and they refuse to tell me why. Anyway…I have to go now…I will see you here…hopefully over a century from now…take care big brother, take care of Hermione and your children too…I will love all of you always and watch over you from…wherever I am…good bye Harry" She then vanished into thin air._

"_Ginny!"_

"_One last favor…" Her voice came from the air around Harry "Have you seen the hill near the Burrow with a single tree on top of it?" Harry nodded "Please bury my body there, under the shade of that tree"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" He called, waking up. "It was only a dream…" He said, in a voice that wasn't quite his own. He had spoken in his wolf form. He then remembered himself doing it as well before going into the forest right after… anyway, he now knew he could talk like a human even in an animal form. He then walked out of the cave to find it was night already. He thought it dangerous to stay here much longer, but he didn't know the way back. He tried apparating into Hogwarts as he had done when they visited the Grangers at St. Mungo's, but it didn't work. "So I'll have to fly then…" He turned himself into an eagle and tried to fly. He got the gist of it as naturally as he had learned to fly a broom and was in no time soaring to his dorm room window, which was closed. He tapped on it with his beak hoping someone would be there. Lucky for him Lily was entering the room, apparently looking for something when she heard the tapping and noticed the eagle. She then approached the window in curiosity and opened it. The eagle flapped its wings and transformed into a human in mid-air, landing in front of the shocked girl, who instantly adopted a fearful expression.

"Don't be scared Lily, it's just me" He said, trying to reassure her.

"But…you were an eagle…just now"

Harry chuckled "Remember I'm taking some lessons with McGonagall?" Lily nodded "Well, I was learning how to turn myself into an animal, and you just saw me do that…look" He then turned again into the black wolf and nuzzled her gently.

"Wow…can you turn into any animal?" Wolf Harry nodded "Can you become…an ermine?" The big black wolf suddenly turned into a much smaller snow-white ermine.

"Lily? Who are you talking to?" Hermione's voice came from the door

"I was talking to Harry" Lily replied, pointing at the ermine. Hermione followed the line of her finger.

"Oh, that's right, you can turn into any animal now…" Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"So they told you…" Ermine Harry said before becoming human again

"Yes…" Tears started flowing from Hermione's eyes once again and she flung herself at Harry crying openly. "Why Harry? Why?"

"Because Voldemort is a coward who is afraid to die, so he created those horrible artifacts…"

"We have to stop him" Hermione said to his chest "We have to kill him before he kills anyone else"

"What happened?" Lily asked afraid

"Ginny…" Harry said, but it seemed the words refused to come out "Ginny's dead"

"She died? Why?" Lily said, on the verge of tears also.

"She had to die for the war to end" Harry said simply "Did everyone make it here?" He asked Hermione, who nodded. "Good…I'll be right back" Hermione turned to look at him with threatening eyes. "I'm just going to talk to McGonagall for a while, I promise"

"You better return" Hermione said "Bed time Lily"

Lily nodded and turned to leave, with Harry behind her. In the common room Harry kissed her and headed to the gargoyle that led to McGonagall's office, he then gave it the password and entered.

"Harry! When did you arrive?"

"Not ten minutes ago" Harry replied wearily "What's going to happen now Minerva?"

McGonagall understood by the tone of his voice and the look he gave her that he was referring to Ginny.

"Arthur and Molly already know their daughter died in Hogsmeade and they came here to retrieve the body. They will hold the funerals this weekend…and they have requested the presence of all of you"

"I don't think I can go…I don't think I can face them" He said heavily. He wasn't ready to see them yet, since he had failed to protect their only daughter.

"Think what you will, just keep in mind they want you there" McGonagall said

"Yeah, whatever…what are you going to do about the students here? Will you tell them one of their classmates died?"

"I have to Harry, they must know the truth…" She then massaged her temples "On the other hand that will cause stress and distraction among them…"

"And fear" Harry finished "Fear for their safety…many still consider the castle to be the safest place in all England, and the last possible stronghold against Voldemort"

McGonagall could only nod. After a while she said "We have to improve the castle's defenses and wards"

"Minerva" Dumbledore's portrait called from behind her "Could you give us a moment in private please?" She nodded and left the office.

"Harry, I guess you should know about this: I know a place where ancient books that contain the wards cast by the four founders are located, you could possibly renew the wards to make them stronger."

"By now any help is welcome professor"

"There is a blank wall between two statues in the sixth floor…"

"Godric's quarters?" Harry offered

Dumbledore made a surprised face "So you know about them?"

"Stumbled across them by accident once, that's a secret of mine and Hermione's. Actually all of the elven magics I know came from books of his…but I don't recall seeing any book about the wards of the castle"

"He doesn't have them in plain sight obviously, but you can tell him what you need them for and he might give them to you" The deceased headmaster suggested.

"That's as good an idea as any…I guess I will go look for them. Thank you professor"

"No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn, Marcaunon"

"Le hannon, Glandur" Harry replied and left.

"What was all that about Albus?" McGonagall asked after reentering and hearing the strange exchange.

"I guess Harry has discovered the Gift of Language, Minerva"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hermione"_ Harry called through their link

"_How did it go?"_

"_Better than I expected…listen, I have to go see Godric for a while, see if he has a certain book Dumbledore suggested"_

"_What is it for?"_

"_Renewing the castle's ancientmost wards, the ones set by the founders, in order to strengthen them, in case old snake-face decides to strike"_

"_Want me to join you?"_

"_That'd be nice y'know"_

**A/N.- Hoo! There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and kindly review like you've done so far.**

**Elvish words/phrases:**

**No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn.-** May all stars shine upon your path

**Marcanon.-** Translation of the name "Harry/Henry"

**Le hannon.- **Thank you (just to remind you haha, I've written this one several times before)

**Glandur.-** Translation of the name "Albus"

**Hope that helped you, Ibris out. But before I go...bonus gold stars if anyone catches the reference of the ermine...it comes from a fantasy book series I love by another British writer. If it helps, a movie based on the first book came out just recently, but instead of an ermine, they used a ferret (which is almost the same anyway).**


	43. Midnight

**A/N.- Whoa. Another month gone without an upload from me. My deep apologies. Since it's my last semester at high school, it's a fucking large load of paperwork, school work and whatnot for me, so I'm sorry if I take a bit longer than usual to update.**

**BTW, haha, I forgot to tell you this the past chapter, but some of you got one (the best one got two I think) or none of the 3 hidden quotes two chapters ago, here they are:  
-Near the end, after discovering Ginny is the horcrux: "No...that's not true...that's impossible!" Comes from Star Wars Episode V. Luke Skywalker tells this to Darth Vader after learning he is his father.  
-Immediately after last quote: "Not impossible. Inevitable" Comes from The Matrix Revolutions. Smith, possessing Bane, tells this to Neo after blinding him. Neo repeats that to him in the final battle.  
-After Harry casts the Cruciatus at Voldemort who deflects it, hitting Bellatrix instead: "Good, I can feel your anger...it gives you focus...makes you stronger...": Comes from Star Wars Episode III. Chancellor Palpatine tells that to Anakin when he learns Palpatine is Darth Sidious.**

**Aaaaaaand, turns out there was a fourth one I missed, hehe:  
-Before Harry and Ginny dive into battle: 'Ginny caught hold of his shirt and turned him around, kissing him firmly on the lips. ****"For luck" Was her simple answer'. That one is rather chichéd, but a particular scene came to mind when I read it. Again from Star Wars, but Episode IV. When escaping the Stormtroopers in the Death Star, Leia kisses Luke in the same fashion before they cross a pit.**

**Also, I'm glad that many people caught the ermine reference from the last chapter. It was from His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman, more specifically the character of Pantalaimon (one of his various forms was that of an ermine, even if his definitive one's a pine marten). Here's the names of those that had it right: ian, winky3412, Santi-Tiago, and Bradhadair-71.**

Disclaimer: Dunno why I even bother with this anymore...not mine, belongs to JKR (save for the plot and several OC's floating around, mainly Lily Granger)

**Chapter 43.-**** Midnight**

Harry approached the two statues flanking the entrance to Godric Gryffindor's quarters. He then focused on seeing living things' magical cores to make sure he was alone…he wasn't. He saw a magical core, within what looked like a male body so he drew his wand and aimed.

"Show yourself!" He commanded.

"Easy wolf-boy…done brooding already?" Malfoy's voice came as he removed his invisibility cloak.

"Yes, thanks for your concern Malfoy" Harry replied sarcastically "What about you?"

"It's harder, seeing as I killed her" The Slytherin replied. "But I'm working on it"

"Any reason you're walking around beneath a cloak I don't know where you got?"

"Well, I stole it from the Malfoy manor…some Dung Eater left it there carelessly so I took it before they banished me and hid it in my room. When McGonagall took me in here again I retrieved it, along with all my possessions. And yes, the reason is that turns out not only seventh year Slytherins hate me for defecting, several underclassmen do so as well. So whenever they see me alone they want to kill me."

"Well, Slytherins aren't usually good at dueling, if you fight them as you fight Death Eaters, the duel's in the bag."

"That's a fair point, considering neither of them fight clean and they both gang up on a single person"

"Sure do, anyway, I'll send you something rather useful to you some time later" Harry replied, thinking of his WWW Shield Gloves.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later" Malfoy said already leaving.

"Sure" Harry replied distractedly, focusing on finding out if there was someone else close to him…which wasn't the situation. "Raw" He muttered and the suits of armor let him in. "Suilaid, Hir Gryffindor" He said tiredly.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"It'd be easier if you asked if something was right" He replied heavily.

"What troubles you?"

"Lots of things. That bastard trying to kill me non-stop, the horcruxes, the fear I have the bastard will try to attack this castle and now Ginny died because of him"

"He slaughtered her?"

"Kind of. She actually became a horcrux of his five years ago, we –including Voldemort- found out only today, and we had to kill her if we wanted him to die in the end."

"My, my, you really have much in your plate, more than most people anyway" Godric said. "I'm sorry about Ginny."

"Thanks" Harry replied, sighing. "By the way…part of that is why I…"

"I thought you would already be inside" Hermione said from the entrance, walking to him and kissing him briefly.

"Suilaid Hermione. Now, you were going to say something Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess. Professor Dumbledore's portrait said you still kept the books that contain the spells you used to ward this castle when you founded the school"

"I still do, indeed."

"I was wondering if you could lend them to me. I'm afraid after professor Dumbledore died the wards fell a great amount, and we need to strengthen them up again."

"I believe he told you I don't lend those books lightly didn't he?"

Harry didn't know just what to make of that, so he just said "Mae, I know, but for now that's the only thing I can think about, I just want the students feeling safer.

Godric frowned, a second later, his portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall, where three books stood. Harry approached the hole tentatively, and extended his hand while asking "M-may I?"

"The top one is for the castle wards, the second one is for some even more advanced spells and the third one…you'll find out for yourself"

Harry took the three books. The titles were clearly in Elvish, but curiously Harry understood them perfectly. He shrugged that away for the time-being, before asking "Anything else I should know?"

"It's all in the books. Is there anything else I can be of use for?" Harry shook his head. "Very well, No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn."

"Le hannon, namárië" Harry replied and he and Hermione left.

They entered their tower to find it deserted. A quick check let them know Lily was already fast asleep, so they headed for their own bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and slipped into the bed, lying on their sides, Hermione with her back to Harry and his arm around her stomach. He then let out a deep sigh.

"What troubles you love?" Hermione asked concerned.

"What not's more like it" He muttered. "I just wish everything could be back as it were before December, we weren't concerned about anything, save for the Weasleys trying to make us break up."

"Yeah, even with that, it was really peaceful…save for that mistletoe." She closed her eyes in remembrance and turned around to face him. "Remember what I was afraid of back then?"

Harry just smiled, she was afraid they'd do something they would later regret. "Guess we did it"

"Yeah, but you know, I don't regret it, not at all"

Harry caressed her stomach, bearing his two unborn children, now nearing four months, so the bump was starting to show, making them both thankful for the loose witch robes she wore everyday. He kissed her lips with all the love he felt at the moment for her. "Neither do I. I just wish they could've been born after Voldemort died"

That phrase marked a change in Hermione's expression. He had said 'after', as in he was certain Voldemort was going down, not as in a 'what if'.

"Did I say something?" Harry asked, puzzled by the surprise clear on Hermione's face.

"Actually you did…you said 'after Voldemort died'"

"Yeah, so?"

"You never said it so certainly before; you said it as a possibility, not a fact"

"I know" He said, smiling lovingly. "You know why?"

"Sure I do, I just wear this puzzled expression for the fun of it" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Because I was doubtful before. I knew my purpose was to fight him, probably to kill him, but I never knew if there was something after that, or what was it if there was…but now I know"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…" He kissed her "_After_ I kill him, we'll find a way to remove that spell on your parents, then we're marrying –formally-, getting ourselves a nice house, raise our kids together, spoil them…perhaps even spoil Ron's kids as well…" He chuckled

"And from there?"

"We'll take it as it goes; I'm really not used to looking way too forward" He said shrugging.

She knew why…he never really had anything to look forward for the first years of his life; then he only had Hogwarts, and even there he always had to watch his back, so he wasn't used to expecting anything from life. "_Well, that's about to change_" She thought, careful not to let him hear that.

"I like the sound of that" Hermione replied kissing him. He then smiled at her and fell asleep, tired as he was from the day, but unable to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

_He was walking down what looked like a cave. It was barely visible in there, even the light from the wand tip went no further than a couple of feet around. This place was full of traps and curses, but he didn't care. He wanted to get it. But what was it that he was looking for? He didn't know, nevertheless he kept walking down the cave. He reached what looked like a stone door. He smiled and blew it away with a simple wand movement__…but it wasn't his wand, and it wasn't his hand either. Yet again he was looking at Voldemort's spidery fingers. He now knew: He was inside Voldemort's mind again, but apparently he hadn't noticed. He decided to keep things that way for as long as he could, but if Voldemort sensed him inside his head he'd have to pull away somehow._

_But Voldemort was paying no attention to his own mind at all; he was, in fact, oblivious to everything except for the tomb in front of him. It was made of stone, carved with snakes all around the Slytherin blazon. He heard Voldemort's cold, emotionless laughter rebound on the cave's walls, while the wand was lifted once again to open the tomb. Inside were the remains of Salazar Slytherin: Nothing more than a bunch of rotting bones, along with the thing he had come down looking for: Slytherin's staff. When he was about to reach for it, he was thrown back several feet by…something. It was moving really fast, so fast that he couldn't hit it. He yelled in frustration and apparated away._

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes. He had been inside Voldemort's mind yet again, and he hadn't even noticed, immersed as he was in getting the staff. But what was so special about that staff? Sure, it was his ancestor's, and he knew that a wizard staff was much more powerful than a wand, but much harder to control, but if those were the only reasons, why didn't he force Ollivander to simply make one? Or why not get any other staff from any wand-maker?

He pondered these questions for some more time, before sleep claimed him again, this time with peaceful dreams that had nothing to do with Voldemort whatsoever.

-----------------------------------------------------

Next days were spent with Harry and Hermione finally knowing the extent (the former, learning) of Harry's Gift of Language. He read passages of the books that Godric gave them, translated them and Hermione jotted down notes about them to use later. They also gathered with the rest of the Order a couple of times to discuss the pros and cons of every ward and how could they cast them successfully, but on Saturday, Harry was really distant from everyone else, since it was the day of Ginny's funeral. He was already dressed in the most formal black clothes he had, and was just staring down at his plate without eating anything.

"Harry, you need to eat something" Hermione insisted.

"I can't…I'm not hungry" He then looked around to see people pointing and whispering everywhere in the Great Hall.

McGonagall had given the news to the students the day following the attack, and since then, all of Hogwarts gossip was about Ginny's death and the many possible theories as for why she had to sacrifice herself; all of them far from the truth. Some of the most nasty ones (coming from the Slytherins obviously) included Harry putting someone else's life on the line to save his…again.

He just sighed and got up "Know what, I'll meet you later" he said and without a backward glance he left the Great Hall.

"_Harry what's wrong? You look even worse than Ron_" Hermione called through their link, aware of his need to be alone and trying that instead; to her relief he did not shut her out.

"_That's 'cause Ron's not being blamed for Ginny's death…and I can't shake the vision I had that night_"

"_Harry, we've been researching and we don't even know where Slytherin's grave is, we'll keep researching it when we return_"

"_I know, but_…oof!" His thoughts were shaken by someone pushing him back roughly.

"Watch where you're walking filthy half-blood" Theodore Nott said; obviously Harry had run into him while lost in his conversation with Hermione.

"How the hell did you get out?" Harry asked back.

"That old woman's not even trying to lock us, a simple counter-curse and we're out of there" Pansy bragged.

"I'll let her know…perhaps she'll now chain you in the dungeons like I suggested the first time"

"Very funny Potter, let's see if you can catch us first" She taunted and tried to curse him, which he deflected easily.

"_Incarcerous_" Harry thought and strong ropes bound Pansy and Nott at once. "You say that as if it was the most difficult thing to do Parkinson…Fawkes!" At once the phoenix appeared in a flash of flame. "Please take them to Minerva's office, I guess I'll have to find the other three stragglers" Fawkes nodded, perched between the two Slytherins and took them away.

"_Harry, what happened?_" Hermione asked concerned.

"_Ran into Parkinson and Nott, seems they escaped; I guess Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle have escaped as well, but they're not around_"

Hermione gasped in shock in the Great Hall, making several people look at her puzzled. "_Harry, is Lily with you?_"

"_No, why?_" He answered that question himself "_Oh shit!_ _Help me look for her!_" He told her while he started running madly, before practically unconsciously changing into the jet-black wolf, so as to gain more speed.

Hermione heard him clearly, as shocked as she was that Lily had disappeared all of a sudden, since she had been with them on their way to the Great Hall. She stood up at once and started walking hurriedly out of the Great Hall, Neville and Luna following her.

"Hermione wait!" Luna called

"What's wrong Hermione?" Neville asked at the same time.

"It's Lily, she's disappeared, and she was with us before we entered the Great Hall…I have to find her"

The other two exchanged worried looks as well and started running beside her, eventually outrunning her, since her condition didn't let her run actually. Hermione mentally berated herself for not suggesting bringing the Marauder's map with them, but then again, they didn't know this would happen.

They started searching frantically everywhere they could, splitting along the way, counting on their old DA galleons to communicate.

Harry ran at top speed, not caring about taking shortcuts, since his shape made it harder to open them, until he arrived at a rather secluded third-floor corridor he knew pretty well from his first year. The scene before him made his insides burn with anger. There were the other three escaped Slytherins –Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle- laughing and pointing their wands at a figure curling on the floor. Silently coming closer he felt his heart being squeezed by an invisible hand as he recognized the small, golden-haired figure curling on the floor sobbing: Lily. He then heard her say, barely above a whisper

"Harry…help me, Harry"

"What was that?" Zabini asked, apparently amused "You think old scarhead will come and save you?"

The other two laughed at the supposedly good joke, but they stopped at once when they heard something growl behind them. They turned around and aimed their wands at the wolf, showing its teeth at them.

"Back off you beast" Zabini said, his voice quivering with fear.

"I'm so scared" Harry replied sarcastically in his deep wolf voice, still growling at them "Leave the poor girl alone"

"Doubt it, she could help us"

Harry snarled "Help you to what?"

"None of your business, foul beast"

Harry feinted lunging at him, seeing him cower in fear "Not as brave as you think huh"

"_Stupefy!_" Goyle said the first spell that came to his mind, but it never touched the wolf. So strong was his anger that his magic formed a barrier in front of him instantly, without him commanding it to do so.

The other two copied his example, but no spell seemed to get close to even the wolf's muzzle. He, on the other hand, advanced very slowly, backing them up to the wall.

"Get out of here child, find your sister" Lily slowly got up and nodded, running difficultly, until she came across Hermione several feet away.

"LILY!" Her older sister called and ran to her, holding her tight. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know, I was right behind you Minnie; then somehow I ended up here. I don't even remember walking here"

Hermione frowned and as she looked behind her sister she gasped in fear. A very familiar black wolf was slowly cornering the other three Slytherins back to a wall, and every spell they cast at it was deflected instantly. Hermione thought very quickly, since she didn't want Harry killing them, at least not that way.

"Midnight!" She called the first name that came to mind. Harry turned as he heard her voice "Stop Midnight, go find Harry!"

Harry was puzzled, but almost instantly understood. She hadn't called him by his name to protect his secret from the Death Eaters so he could have one more surprise to throw at them. He then dashed out of the corridor into another empty one, where he turned back into Harry. He ran back into the corridor where he had left the three frightened Slytherins, along with the two Granger girls.

He instantly drew his wand and aimed it at the three Slytherins, tying them up with thick ropes.

"As much as I'd like to kill you right here and now, I better take you to McGonagall. Fawkes!" The phoenix appeared yet again. "Please take us all to the headmistress's office"

"_As you wish. The other two are already there and being questioned by McGonagall_"

"Good to know, thank you"

Harry held Hermione's hand in one of his own and Lily's in his other, while Hermione held fast to the three bound teenagers and all of them were gone in a bright flame. Seconds later they appeared at McGonagall's office.

The headmistress turned away from Nott and Pansy to look at the newcomers.

"Professor, we found the other three in the third floor corridor where Fluffy was in our first year" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. What were they doing there?"

"Well, I'm not sure; Hermione found them and sent for me. Apparently they were doing something to Lily"

"What did they do to you Lily?" McGonagall asked the little girl.

"Well, when I found myself in that corridor they started talking to me, telling me to go with them, but I said no. Then they pointed their wands at me. Then he…" She pointed at Zabini "said something in a very low voice and all my body hurt a lot for a moment"

Harry instantly knew it, they had used the Cruciatus curse on her, and his rage started building pretty fast.

"Then they started telling me bad things like 'I didn't deserve to live' or 'mudblood', then they told me that no one would help me, that no one loved me." Tears started leaking again from Lily's eyes. "I told them it wasn't true, that my parents loved me, and that Minnie and Harry loved me. They laughed and hurt me again. Then I called Harry and then he…the wolf helped me"

Harry was about to hit Zabini. He used all of his self-control not to do so though, but he would never forget him for hurting Lily.

"Wolf?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, he started growling and talking to them, he then told me to go and I found Minnie. He then called him Midnight and told him to look for Harry. The wolf left and Harry arrived, tied them up and we got here"

Based from Lily's description she tied the loose ends in her mind and came to the conclusion that 'Midnight' was none other than Harry.

"I see. Thank you Lily" McGonagall said.

Harry in the meantime held the little girl between his arms, regretting that she had to suffer the Cruciatus, most likely because of him.

"Now…_Muffliato_…we have to decide what to do with these five" Harry said as he filled the ears of the Slytherins with an unidentifiable buzzing.

"I guess we should have listened to you the first time Harry" McGonagall admitted. "Perhaps not to the extent of using chains, but to restrain them in some way"

"But this time they do deserve the chains" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, we can't treat in inhuman ways" Hermione said.

"Why not? They're not humans; it's nothing less than what they deserve." He said, his dark side getting the best of him. The others feared, since his eyes gave out his desire to repay them with the same coin, to use the Cruciatus on them.

A sound rang across the room as Harry was slapped by his fiancée.

"Harry James Potter you listen to me!" Hermione said, standing up to him. "They are humans, whether you like it or not, and you are not torturing them in the same way as they did to Lily; you understand me?"

This seemed to bring Harry back to his senses. He walked to the door before stopping and saying without turning once

"Chain them in the dungeons. That's my final word" He then closed the door behind him.

"Well too bad for him, he's not the only leader of the Order, by his own choice." Hermione said angrily.

"True as that is Hermione, we must listen to him, at least for the time being, or we'll miss…" Ron began, but he seemed unable to finish that sentence.

"Ginny's funeral" Luna finished for him.

**A/N.- That's all for this time. Thanks for reading, and please review, it helps me know whether you're liking it or not, just one thing: if you're planning on flaming me, screw yourselves and find something more productive to do, le hannon.**

**BTW (again), since there were several of you who knew about His Dark Materials, I wrote a couple of short oneshots for that series. If anyone wishes to do so, please read them and tell me what you think of them:-)**


	44. The Funeral

**A/N.- Hey there!!!! Guess what? Lucky me it didn't take a whole another month for me to update...yay!!!!!! I know you're happy about it as well. Another thing I am happy for is that Spring Break is coming!!!!! I urgently needed a break from school by now, but I just have to hold on till Friday and then no school for a week, that's great, isn't it? OK, now enough rambling and let's move on to the chapter. BTW, I re-uploaded chapter 41 with some corrections made by Robert (Penname: Pixel and Stephanie Forever), my new beta…yeah, I finally got one.**

**Chapter**** 44.- The Funeral**

All of them took the Floo network to the Burrow to attend the funeral service of the youngest Weasley. They were all properly dressed for the occasion, including Lily, for whom they had to buy some new clothes at Hogsmeade.

They stepped out of the living room fireplace at the Weasley residence one after another, the last one to come out being McGonagall. As they left the fireplace, Molly Weasley brushed the ashes out and wrapped them in a tight hug, tears trailing down her face all the time. When it was Harry's turn he just said nothing and returned the hug, just to disappear immediately into the backyard, unnoticed by everyone, save for Lily, who followed him.

"Harry?" She asked when she finally caught up with his slow pace.

"Hey honey" He greeted back, with sadness evident in his voice. He ran a hand through her hair as he usually did and resumed his walk, slowing his pace even more so Lily could keep up with him.

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you stay inside?" Lily asked curious.

For a moment he thought she wouldn't understand, after all she was only 6 years old; but she was as smart as Hermione when she was her age, and it felt good to have someone to talk to, someone who wasn't already involved neck-deep in the war.

"Because I feel guilty hun. Whenever I see Mrs. Weasley I can't help but to feel that I failed her, that I failed to protect her only daughter"

"I've heard Minnie tell you this several times, and I think she is right. You can't save everyone. Not in a war"

"That doesn't stop me from feeling bad though; I could've done more to protect her"

"No, you couldn't. You said she had to die for the war to end."

Harry groaned and muttered to himself "Do they both have to remember everything I say?"

"It's like those elf stories you gave me, and the fairy tales my mum read to me before bed. Bad things always happen, but everything turns out alright. You'll see everything will be right in the end"

Harry sighed "It's not as simple as in those tales Lily, but I guess you're right. Always, the goodies always find a way to set things right, and that's what we should do."

"Now, you have to help Ron's mum, be strong for her" Lily said, holding Harry's hand.

"You're right. She's feeling pretty bad right now, and we have to help her feel better…as good as she can be, we must be strong for her." Harry said, still surprised how Lily could be that smart for a six-year-old. He then gave her a small smile, knelt in front of her and opened his arms. "Care to give me a hug? I need a little cheer-up"

Lily smiled and hugged him, burying her head on his chest. Harry held her tight for several seconds, enjoying the comfort her small body could give him before letting her go and kissing her forehead.

"Now, we have to go back, before they send a search party to find us"

Hand-in-hand they returned to the Burrow where they all were trying to help, and every moment someone new arrived. When they got to the back door, they noticed a lot of people were there already: Ginny's yearmates from Hogwarts, their own yearmates, most of the DA, members from the Order, all of the Weasleys, including many relatives Harry didn't know, even Percy was there. There was also Xenophilius Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, and (with a surge of anger Harry noticed) Rufus Scrimegour, surrounded by several Aurors, Robards included.

Looking at the Aurors, Harry noticed Giselle and Tonks looking at him, the first one jerking her head towards the house. The two Aurors then left towards the inside.

"Look for Ron and meet me inside" Harry told Hermione who nodded. As soon as she was gone he looked for someone who could look after Lily, and saw Luna. "Yeah, Luna can do it…Hey Luna!" Harry called.

"Hi Harry"

"Luna, could you look after Lily for a while, I have to do some things"

"Sure, c'mon Lily" Luna smiled and took the girl away from Harry.

Harry reunited with Ron and Hermione and explained what he had seen Tonks do. They entered through the back door into the kitchen and then to the living room, where they found the two women looking around nervously.

"What's wrong Tonks?" Harry asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Can we go to a safer place?"

"Sure, let's go to my room" Ron said and started upstairs, the other four following him. Once they entered, soundproofed and secured the door, they started talking at once.

"Harry, you should really consider giving in to Scrimegour's proposal" Giselle began.

"Why? I mean, what's wrong?"

"Well, he's placing a lot of obstacles. Now that he knows the two of us are in league with you, he's got us watched closely. We haven't been able to gather too much information" Tonks explained.

"We're being cut off from everyone, save for the auror corps, and they don't share information unless needed."

"Rhaich" Harry cursed "What you ask is not easy. If I agreed to do what Scrimegour says, we'd be giving people a false sense of security and lowering their guards"

"But we have to Harry, otherwise are possibilities to recruit more people are severely diminished. Arthur himself is having trouble, and what's more, we suspect the Ministry might've been infiltrated" Giselle replied.

Ron sighed. "If he really is getting insiders, so should we." He turned to look at Harry "I'm afraid we'll have to do it mate"

"That is a bit disturbing as well" Hermione added "If he gets insiders and we aren't certain who is on his side, our side or neutral, we could as well end up recruiting one of his spies…"

"I don't know." Harry said "On one side, we HAVE to get more people to join our side, but on the other, we have to keep whatever information we have as undisclosed as possible to prevent a leak that might give Voldemort an edge"

"Harry, please think about it" Tonks repeated "We need to keep people from joining Voldemort. Perhaps not induct them into the Order, but at least to keep them from becoming Death Eaters."

"We have to call for another major meeting to discuss this better" Harry finally decided. "I might not like this, but we need to hear what everyone's got to say before we take on a course of action"

Reckoning that was the better they could get from him at the moment, Giselle and Tonks nodded. They then removed the spells on the door and left.

"I guess Scrimegour wins" Harry finally admitted. "As much as it might be for the greater good…I still don't like the idea. We'd leave the Wizarding World more open to an attack anywhere."

"It's not decided yet Harry, we still have to run it through the rest of the members" Hermione said, resting her head on his chest, silently asking him to hold her, which he did.

"Run what through us?" A voice came from the door.

"Hey Remus" Harry greeted. "Hasn't Tonks discussed it with you?"

"What? Giving in to Scrimegour?" Lupin asked and the three nodded "Yeah, she commented something to me. I don't like the idea though, but it might be the only way"

"Exactly our thoughts" Ron said. "We were planning on having a meeting with the rest of the Order to discuss it"

"I can work on that" Remus offered. "Anyway, let's leave that for later. The service is about to begin."

He left the room as Ron's expression fell again.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit" He murmured and looked outside.

Harry nodded and still with an arm around Hermione's shoulders he left the room.

"D'you think he will be alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry shook his head. "Not for some time, but that's normal."

They headed for the hill in complete silence to where rows of chairs (a lot less than at the wedding) were set looking at the tree Ginny had asked to be buried next to. Beside it, was the coffin where Ginny lay, her hands resting on her chest, her face as calm and peaceful as if she were sleeping, red hair flowing all around her. They saw her briefly, before sitting at the very back, at Harry's request. He was conscious that he couldn't stand being next to the Weasleys, or of the guilt makeing him lose control.

The service then began. Several people said some farewell words to Ginny; some even broke down, crying in the middle of their speech. Harry was completely absent-minded the whole time, his mind wandering a lot. Among the memories playing again and again in his head were the moment when Ginny died, Voldemort's soul-finder, Slytherin's staff, the things Ginny told him in his dreams and several more.

His was pulled out of his reverie by a hand resting on his shoulder. He turned around to see the sad and pained face of Arthur Weasley. "It's your turn, son" He said, motioning at the front.

"M-mister Weasley, I-I can't"

"Of course you can, just go and say good-bye to her" He said, squeezing his shoulder gently. "You don't have to say it aloud if you don't want to".

Harry took a deep breath. "Alright" He said and stood up, ready to go and finally confront her. He walked up the center aisle all the way to the coffin. He got to her and once again saw the sleep-like face of his surrogate sister, and tears filled up his eyes at once. He couldn't prevent himself from caressing her face, and flinched when he felt her cold skin against his warm one.

"I'm sorry" Was all he could say before a knot in his throat impaired his speech. Once he regained it he continued. "I'm sorry you had to end up here. I'm sorry that you had to give up a life full of happiness, just so this fucking war stops. It's not fair, Ginny, it's not fair. You are the fifth person that dies because of him…because of me. It's just…damn…seeing you here, like this makes me think, how many more? How many more will have to die before I stop him?" Tears ran freely along his face, with him doing absolutely nothing to stop them at this point. "Who will be next? This time it was you, but next time I'm completely sure the blade will go deeper…but who will it be? Ron? Hermione? Lily? I can't take it anymore; if any of them died I wouldn't be able to carry on…I'd die, right then and there. I just want this to stop; I don't want to get hurt anymore…I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I want this to stop…I need this to stop. I can't take it anymore" He collapsed to the floor, crying.

This came as a surprise to every single person present at the moment. Many of them had seen Harry as an icon of hope, as a source of strength, and seeing him completely broken, crying inconsolably in front of their eyes brought fear and despair to their hearts.

He wept for some time in front of the coffin, but he then composed himself, stood up and spoke for everyone to hear.

"Tom! I know you're listening one way or another, so you better listen well. You're going down, sooner or later. I will be waiting for you and will make sure you meet your end, even if I go down with you. The days of terror you've brought to the Wizarding World are about to finish, and I will see to it personally." He then turned to look at Ginny, and with a swift wand movement summoned a red rose and pinched his finger with a thorn. "That's a promise to you Gin, and I seal it with my blood" He let several drops of blood fall into the center of the rose before letting it rest on Ginny's chest.

He then turned around and his eyes saw something that shouldn't have been there: behind all of the rows of chairs he could swear he saw Ginny, but as he did a double-take, he noticed she wasn't there.

He shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him and he started walking back to his chair, to Hermione's side. As he made it to the last row, he was sure he smelled Ginny's scent lingering in the air around him.

After a couple more people said their words of farewell, Ginny's coffin was sealed and lowered, and then earth covered it, creating a small mound, thanks to the space now occupied by the coffin.

Slowly everyone rose from their seats, not a single face devoid of tears. They all started heading back to the house, murmurs could be heard here and there, most likely about his little display of emotion, or the fact that Ginny had died fighting Voldemort, Harry assumed. Oh, how right he was.

"I would really appreciate if you could prevent yourself from making another scene like that Potter" A voice came from behind them.

Harry, Hermione and Lily turned around to find themselves face to face with Rufus Scrimegour, Gawain Robards and Dolores Umbridge who looked slightly nervous.

"Well, sorry if I lost someone I consider my sister and feel like shit for it; you can't control my feelings Minister"

"No, but can't you see that many people here look up to you as a beacon of hope and you breaking down in front of everyone doesn't inspire security?"

"Drop the act, Scrimegour" Harry said angrily "We know you couldn't care less about them; what you don't want is panic within the people you govern, you want to give them a false sense of security"

"That's what is for the best" Robards snarled.

"Really? 'Hey, look, we're catching a lot of supposed Death Eaters that turn out to be fakes, but everything's all right, worry not'" Harry said, mocking the Ministry's course of action. "I don't really think that's for the best. You give people a false sense of security and let them lower their guards, making them sitting ducks if Voldemort chooses to strike. He'll just roll all over them,"

"Harry" Hermione called, but he apparently ignored her.

"And you think it's safer to let panic flow across the country Potter?" Umbridge asked sneering.

"I see you've still kept your job, Umbridge. Voldemort couldn't care less, he kills anyway, but if you take action, you might even manage to contain him"

"Contain?"

"Yes, contain. The only way he will be completely stopped is in a full scale battle; we have to crush all of his forces, including him"

"Well Mr. Potter, fortunately, _we_ are in charge here, not you, so you have no say in this" Robards smirked.

"Harry" Hermione called him, and this time he did turn around.

"What is it?"

"We have to go to the house" She said pulling him with her. "_Harry, you can't go fighting them like that, we do need allies after all_"

"_Sorry, it's just…they're so stupid!_"

"_I know they are, and I don't like their modus operandi either, but we have to bite our tongues for now, after the meeting we will decide_"

Harry just frowned and sighed, but said nothing. He turned around to see the small mound of earth beside the tree, covered in all sorts of white flowers.

"Take Lily and go ahead, I'll catch up later" He finally said. Both girls looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not running away, I promise"

Hermione smiled "We know you won't, but you're probably doing something reckless"

Harry smiled fondly at her "No, nothing of the sort, go on ahead" He said kissing her briefly; he then kissed Lily's forehead and walked slowly back towards the tree, seeing another figure already there, and Harry had a shrewd on who it might be.

He finally got to the grave again, and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Malfoy" Harry called, and the figure turned around to meet him.

Malfoy looked at him and sighed. "Pott…Harry. I should explain why I did what I did for Ginny" He said with a look of apprehension on his face.

"That'd be good" Harry admitted. He was curious as to why Malfoy had succeeded where he had failed.

"Well, there are some things you have to know first" The blond replied, not sure about how to begin explaining his situation with Ginny. "At first she was just like her brother, doubtful of my true allegiance; the stigma of who my family is…was," He quickly corrected, for he had been disowned, and he didn't regret it "was still present on her mind. But she slowly changed her mind about me, especially after you saved her from Blaise, Pansy and the others when they attacked her on the tower."

Harry merely nodded.

"She stopped doubting me then, when she, as well as the rest, saw where my allegiance really lies. Many times she found me in the Astronomy Tower, which is my favorite place to think, as well as hers. That's why she was there when they attacked her, by the way. We started talking, opening up to each other. She then started to see me as I really am, without the mask I wore for 16 years, because of my parents. She and I slowly built a friendship, although we didn't show it to everyone, since we didn't know how you all would react."

"I guess Ron wouldn't take it too kindly" Harry said chuckling.

"Exactly" Draco said, managing a hint of a smile. "I started seeing her as well as she truly was, and couldn't help but falling for her. She really was a woman of amazing beauty, kindness and sense of humor, very open to others. Getting to know her made me realize how wrong my parents had been: she never was below me, quite the opposite; I feared I didn't deserve her."

Harry couldn't help but to be amazed; Draco had really had a change of heart, and quite a radical one.

"But I couldn't keep it to myself any longer, I had to tell her. Even if she rejected me, I wanted her to know, so I told her once. She was completely surprised about it, so much she didn't reply, and I didn't force her. I just told her to think about it; if she didn't love me, I was okay with it, as long as we could still be friends"

"I see. But why did you not hesitate when she asked to be killed?"

"Because I still have a somewhat cold heart. That is the only think I have my _father_ to thank for." Harry noticed the venom when Draco said the word 'father' "He taught me not to grow attached to anyone; that I should be the first and last person I should worry about. That helped me to say the words. Although I will never see her again, I know V…V…he is one step closer to his death, so it had to be done. As much as I loved her, she had to die, and seeing you refused to do it, I had to."

"And she thanked you for it. But what did she whisper to you?" Harry wanted to know, although knowing their story and the fact she kissed him briefly before releasing her last breath made him suspect what it had been.

"The four words I never thought I'd hear from her: 'I love you too'" Draco said, a tear running down his cheek. "Unfortunately, they were said too late"

"Well" Harry said, feeling empathic towards the reformed Slytherin "you know what they say: 'better late than never'. We will avenge her." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise. We will fight for her, and for all the others that have suffered or died because of him."

"I guess I'm yet another one to add to that list" Draco said.

"And as such, you have to fight with us"

"I will gladly do so" Draco replied.

Harry then caught him in a manly embrace, which caught him by surprise.

"Thanks for confiding in me…Draco"

"No, thank you for listening to me. And I'm really sorry she had to die"

"Brooding over it won't help us any" Harry replied. "Life goes on, they say, and we have to live it, so come on, let's go back to the others".

With a new surge of understanding between them, the two former rivals walked back to the Burrow.

**A/N.- That's all for now. No promise for the next chapter upload date, since I really don't know, but I'll try too keep under a month again :-) Please review on your way...and NO FLAMES!!!!!!**

**Elvish words/phrases:**

**Rhaich.- **Curses.


	45. The Oath

**A/N.- Hello people, I hope you're not getting tired of me, since it's been the second update in less than two weeks, but you see, I've been inspired lately and thankfully, Spring Break is finally here...too bad it only lasts till Sunday, but well, on to the chapter. Oh, and before I forget, the sad mood prevails still even if there is one huge surprise in it. Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed (even if I don't reply to all of you) and to my beta Robert. On with the show now.**

Disclaimer: If I were JKR, this would be published and bought worldwide as the 7th Harry Potter book, it would be Harry/Hermione, which unfortunately Deathly Hallows is not, and I'd be rich...which I'm not...so, don't sue me, or you'll just waste money in lawyers.

**Chapter 45.-**** The Oath**

Two more weeks passed without anything new at the castle or the Order, save for a much darker mood. Since a fellow student had died, fear had spread nearly as fast as gossip did in Hogwarts. Although no one really knew how, why or by who was she killed, they all knew Ginny Weasley had died in the Hogsmeade attack, which did nothing but worsen the usual tension caused by the war. Students never wandered alone in the castle anymore, and a black market of supposed talismans, amulets and all sorts of trinkets began circulating among them. For Harry this was a repeat of second year, but multiplied exponentially, since they weren't afraid of being petrified this time, but killed.

No matter how hard he and Hermione, aided by the prefects, tried to confiscate everything, the amount of items seemed to double every time, so they eventually desisted, as long as it was nothing harmful.

They were all on edge though, especially Harry who couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him everywhere, but even with his extra senses he couldn't find anyone. Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check for the sake of the twins, since she didn't want a repetition of her attempted abortion. Luna wasn't her usual cheerful and odd self, she was always alert and in a no-nonsense state. Neville had more trouble than usual concentrating and couldn't cast a spell correctly most of the time. Malfoy had to repeat to himself his father's teachings so he wouldn't break down everywhere. Ron was the worst of them all. He barely slept or ate, hardly left his room but for classes, he even missed Quidditch practices, which thanks to the mood were the worst Harry had seen in his seven years at Hogwarts.

After a certain Quidditch practice, where Harry had to resort to Seamus as Ginny's substitute, and which was one of the worst he had seen, he entered their tower extremely pissed off, making a window shatter of sheer raw magic leakage. Hermione repaired the window and then looked at her fiancée with a concerned look.

"What's wrong love?"

"Easier to ask what's right" Harry said gloomily "Things can't go on like this. This fucking war's getting out the worst of everyone"

"Bad practice?"

"One of the worst, if not THE worst I've seen in my 7 years playing" He said, running a hand through his hair as he always did when nervous or tense. "And that's not all; it just takes a glance at everyone else to see everything's fucked right up. See Nev, he's doing worse than usual; see Luna she's acting…normal; and worst of all, Ron's been fucking holed up in his goddamned room, save for attending class and even there he pays less-than-usual to no attention. Know what, I'll be back" He said, suddenly getting up. "If you need me, I'm leaving the door to the Room of Requirement open." Without another word, not even a glance behind, he left Hermione looking at him with worry filling her up.

He walked furiously along the seventh floor corridor until he came across the familiar tapestry. He then walked past the wall three times and opened the newly materialized door. Inside was a spacious room full with all sorts of targets: bull's-eyes, sandbags, dummies, wooden poles, all were in front of him. Not thinking twice he slammed the door shut, unsheathed his sword and slashed at the first sandbag, emptying its content on the floor. He then burned a moving dummy with a fire spell, then shot at a bull's-eye, hitting its center on the first shot, then proceeded to hack, shoot, slash, burn and hex every single target, with the Room creating a new one every time. After some time he fell to his knees, both magically and physically drained; his senses were as keen as ever though, and he clearly felt something warm, a rush of human warmth, come into contact with his shoulder, but when he placed his hands he felt the same warmth but came into contact with his own shoulder though.

Seconds later the door to the Room flew open and the warmth was gone. He turned to look at the source of the disturbance, only to be hit by a golden-haired projectile and to see Hermione walking more calmly toward him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked surprised, wrapping his arms around Lily.

"Well, Lily overheard the whole thing and wanted to come see you…I see you've been busy" Hermione added after taking a look around the room.

"You think?" Harry replied sarcastically. "I just needed something to take my anger out on, so I came here"

"Why are you angry Harry?" Lily's muffled voice was heard.

"Because of many things sweetheart, but before you ask, no, Hermione or you are not one of them" He said, running his hand through her golden curls. 

"Is it because you miss Ginny?"

Harry sighed, feeling grateful that she cared so much for him. "That's one of the reasons. As well as missing my parents and Sirius, my godfather, but also because everyone is too sad and afraid. And those close to me are the ones who are suffering the most"

"You're not the cause though" Hermione said, kneeling, with some effort, next to the other two "It's him"

Harry was tired of arguing that, and was honestly starting to believe it himself, so he just gathered the two girls in a tight hug.

"Oh, that's so cute" A _very_ familiar voice came from behind Harry…a voice that certainly shouldn't be able to be heard again.

They all three turned around that at least one neck cracked to see none other than Ginny Weasley before them, smiling, with a faint glow around her, hovering millimetres above the ground and translucent as a ghost, but in true colours.

"G-Gi-G-Ginny?" Harry asked, struggling to find his voice as Lily buried her head again against his chest in fear.

"None other" She said, twirling around once. "Very much nor death nor alive"

"B-but then w-what are you? Certainly not a ghost" Hermione said.

"No, a ghost is the spirit of a person who chooses to dwell in this world without a body, essence and magic. I have my soul and my essence, the only missing thing is my body…and probably my magic, I don't really know" She shrugged, talking as lightly as if they were discussing the weather.

"S-so you chose to remain in this world?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I said good-bye to you didn't I?" Ginny asked "No, I was more than ready to move on; I had accepted my death. But the Judge decided I was to go back, since I had left an unfulfilled oath"

"Oath?" Harry asked and Hermione gasped.

"It couldn't be…"

"Yes Hermione. It took our Wizard's Oath to heart. He said I had to come back and remain here until we fulfilled the oath." Ginny said nodding.

"You swore a Wizard's Oath!" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, we better call the others so we can explain it." Hermione confirmed. Harry doubted but finally nodded and they all left for the Room to be able to change into a more comfortable one for talking while Fawkes gathered Neville, Luna, Ron and Malfoy.

A bright flash and a flame announced their arrival, all puzzled as to why they had been called all of a sudden.

"Thanks for coming" Harry said, trying to disguise his still fresh shock.

"As if your bloody phoenix gave us a choice" Ron spat.

"God, is it that time of the month already?" Harry joked, but hardly anyone cracked a smile. "Anyway, let's come inside shall we?"

They entered a circular room, with eight comfortable armchairs resting against the wall. One was bronze with blue cushions, one was silver with green cushions, and one was smaller than the rest, silver with white and a lily and a rose in an X-shape. The rest were gold with red, but one was marked with a stag, one with a terrier, one with an otter, one with a fox and one with a bear, all of them engraved above the backrest of the throne-like chairs. Every one identified their patronus and sat on their respective chair, until someone noted the obvious.

"Umm…why did the Room create a chair for Ginny?" Malfoy asked.

"Because I'm supposed to sit there you idiot" Ginny's voice rang in the room and she materialized from the wall, making those that didn't know gasp in shock…all but Ron.

"Aren't you surprised to see me brother?" Ginny asked.

"Cut out the joke Harry, this isn't funny" Ron replied growling.

"Merlin, he looks worse than a piece of dragon dung…and is thicker than usual"

"STOP IT I SAID!" Ron yelled and got up from his chair, heading for the door.

"Ronald, stop!" Harry commanded. Ron turned around and glared at him. "How long will it take for it to go through your thick skull? This _is_ Ginny. You wanted her back? You got your wish. Even if she has no physical body, she's here, she can talk to you; you should be thankful"

Ron looked down ashamed "Now, take a seat" Harry said in a kinder, still commanding voice.

Ron sighed and complied. Malfoy was surprised; he didn't know Harry had such a sense of leadership, or that he inspired such authority.

"Thank you" Ginny said and headed for the chair, "sitting" on it.

"Now, this is part of the reason why you all are here" Harry said. "I wanted you to learn that Ginny's back with us, not really alive, but she can see, hear and talk to us and us to her."

He saw Luna, Neville and Malfoy smile at this; even Ron cracked a hint of a smile.

"In return" Harry said "I want to know what Ginny meant by a certain Wizards Oath."

Everyone's smile, save for Malfoy's and Lily's, who hadn't been part of the Oath, faded instantly.

"So you all knew" Harry continued "Now, would anyone care to explain?"

No one replied, looking with a hint of fear at each other. All of a sudden, Luna rose to her feet.

"Well, since you know about it, I guess there's no point hiding it from you now" She began. "We did swear a Wizard's Oath. We swore on our magic to be with you, to help you, until the very end of the war"

"Why did you hide this from me?" Harry asked, containing his anger.

"Because we didn't want you to know. We thought you might get mad at us" Hermione said, her voice trembling.

"And you think I'm not right now?" He replied, yelling "You think I'm not right down furious at you for hiding this? For _doing_ this? You put your goddamn magic on the line…just look what it did to Ginny!" He extended his arm at the girl in question.

"We did it for you Harry, because we are willing to help you" Ginny replied standing and gliding towards him "To put more than our magic on the line, to put our goddamned life on the line. You should be more thankful"

"Oh, I am thankful indeed" Harry replied "Thankful that I found out. Don't you realize what your actions imply? Now you can't turn back without losing your magic. You could go and die and what good would it do to you? You think I'd be happy that I killed that mother fucker while every single one of you dies? No way in hell! I'd die before! You should know what I said at your coffin Ginny. I clearly said that I wouldn't be able to carry on if any of you died. But now you repay by swallowing the key to the only way out of the fight? I can't believe it! Get out of my sight…all of you." He said finally, gust of wind blowing around him, always a signal that his was raging.

Hermione tried to hug him, tears running down her face, but Harry backed away from her. "Get out of here. I might return later on my knees, begging for you to talk to me again Hermione, but right now leave me alone" Hermione froze on the spot, unable to do anything, until Luna grabbed her by the arm and she let herself be carried away.

Harry then turned into a Phoenix and without knowing how, he apparated to some place in the middle of the Sahara, where he could give his raw magic a way out without harming anyone before it made him collapse and shattered his magical core. Once he found himself in the middle of the blazing sun and sand, he just gave a loud cry of fury and the worst sandstorm whatever-place-he-was-in had had began swirling around him, followed by a blast comparable to that of a nuclear bomb.

He then felt himself drop down face-first to the ground, but a bright flame engulfed him before he touched down and he knew no more.

--------------------------------------------------------

Slowly he came back to his senses, but couldn't open his eyes, for him it felt they were sealed shut. Slowly he was able to make out what the voices were saying, and little by little he started recognizing them.

"But what does that mean Madame Pomfrey?" Someone who sounded much like Hermione said.

"It means that he won't be able to do magic for quite some time"

"WHAT! Idiot! Why did he do that!"

"It was best if he did that Hermione" The matron replied "Had he not let out all of his magic, his core would've shattered, turning him into a squib, and there was a possibility that the magical collapse could've killed him. Believe me, even if it doesn't seem like the best thing he could've done, it was."

So he could do no magic now…that could be an obstacle, but then again, it was better than dying. He couldn't die, not now, not before he finished Voldemort once and for all. He made an effort to open an eye, unsuccessfully, but it was noticed by the matron and Hermione.

"He's awake! Harry can you hear me?" Hermione's alarmed voice sounded, closer to him now.

He struggled to talk, or move, but his every muscle ached, so he tried to use their mind link to talk to her. "_Yes I can, but I still won't talk to you_" He said, closing his mind to her immediately afterwards.

Hermione stood back, pulling back her hand as if she had been badly burnt. She then took two steps back slowly before dashing away from the Hospital Wing.

"Just what was that?" Mme. Pomfrey asked no one in particular, before resuming her check-up to monitor Harry's progress. "Mister Potter, can you hear me?" She asked tentatively.

He groaned, as if to say "yes".

"That's enough. Now, don't try to speak or move. Even if letting your magic out was a good idea, you were still badly hurt. All of your body was severely injured, which means you'll have to stay here a long time, and even after that, you won't be able to perform magic for some more time, until you are fully recovered."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione kept running until she literally kicked open an empty classroom's door, got inside and dropped herself to the floor crying uncontrollably. But it turns out the room was not empty.

"Hermione?"

She was startled when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and heard someone call her name. She looked upwards to see that person, who turned out to be Ron, and made no effort to stop crying. Even if he had "the emotional range of a teaspoon", Ron knew when a friend was in need, so he sat down beside her and she clung to him desperately, crying on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Oh Ron, he hates me…he hates me" She barely looked at him before breaking down again, repeating those words over and over again.

"Whoa, calm down. Who hates you?" Ron asked, fearing the answer.

"Harry. I saw him gain consciousness in the Hospital wing, so I asked how he was, and…and…" She started crying again.

"Calm down, Hermione. Breathe deeply. Now, what happened then?" She asked when she could calm down a little bit.

"He talked to me through our link. He said he still wouldn't talk to me. I'm so stupid Ron…I should never have suggested that." He knew she was referring to the Oath.

"That was just formalizing Hermione. We know none of us would chicken out on him. That we would be beside him to the very end, even if we didn't swear the oath."

"But we didn't even stop to think if that was what he wanted"

"Well, I couldn't care less. Now he knows we are standing by his side, whether he likes it or not. Besides he doesn't hate you. He feels angry, possibly a little betrayed for now, but he'll come around soon, you'll see" He assured her, which seemed to, if not cheer her up, at least it stopped her crying.

"Thank you Ron" She said.

"Anytime Hermione" He replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

For sometime it was no good visiting Harry, since he couldn't talk, move or even acknowledge them, but it didn't stop them from dropping by from time to time and asking the matron about his state.

In time he started feeling better, by the end of April. He was now awake and could move a lot more, but still couldn't stand up or talk, since both things still caused him a lot of pain. And that was when they learned that Ron couldn't have been more wrong. Hermione was the first to visit him as soon as the matron said they could. She approached his bed very nervous, afraid of his reaction.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively. No answer. She approached his bed and sat down on the chair next to it, but he didn't even turn to look at her. She tried taking his hand in hers, but he pulled it away. "Harry, please at least look at me" She insisted, on the verge of tears, not for the first time in the last weeks. His only answer though, was to roll to his side, turning his back to her. He didn't know how much that simple action hurt her. She tried to contain her tears and said with a quavering voice "Fine, be that way. We only did what we thought was best" before walking out of the Hospital Wing, putting on a façade that she wasn't hurting for the remainder of her classes.

From that point on, every visit one of them paid to him was the same. He would give them the cold shoulder, and wouldn't reply. If they still tried, he would turn his back on them, at which point they usually left, but in the remote case one of them insisted, he pointed at the double doors and went through the physical pain of saying the words "get out".

But this he reserved only for Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Neville. The rest he would acknowledge, not talk to because it hurt him to do so, but he listened to them and even once or twice crack a hint of a smile. Lily was the only person with whom he could forget everything. He had never a straight face when she was with him. He would always smile at her, run a hand through her hair, and hold her little hand in his own. He never talked because of the pain it caused, but he listened to her. And since he couldn't leave the Wing, let alone attend class, he looked after her all day long. When the clock tower tolled its bells to indicate the end of the last class, Harry gave a loud sigh, for he knew what this meant. Several minutes later the doors opened, to reveal Hermione walking towards him, a stack of books and parchment in her arms. She placed them on the bedside table and took the ones already there.

"Here's your homework for tomorrow" She said looking at him with hope clear in her eyes, and for the first time, Harry nodded, acknowledging her. Hermione's eyes shone for a moment, before she turned around again, aware that that was all she would get from him and left the Hospital Wing again.

Lily watched the exchange sadly, but she knew better than to ask, after all, she had been there when it happened. Once the doors were closed she looked at Harry again.

"Are you going to begin your homework now?"

Harry took the enchanted parchment and quill Mme. Pomfrey gave him to communicate and wrote "Do you want me to?" so Lily could read it.

"You have to, besides I'm a bit sleepy" She said, yawning.

Harry wrote again, which really slowed down the conversations "Would you like Dobby to take you to the tower?"

Lily blushed and shook her head. "I want to stay here"

Harry frowned and started writing rapidly. "I'm not sure Pomfrey would appreciate it…oh well…" He let Lily read it before moving to the side to give her some space and opening the covers, save for the blanket, to let her get comfortable under them. She cuddled close to him and he absent-mindedly ran a hand through her hair while the other held the parchment that had all of his tasks listed in Hermione's handwriting. He sighed heavily. This hurt him too much, not talking to his beloved Hermione, giving her the cold shoulder, but she had hurt him too, they all had. They had gone behind his back. Sure, they had tried to help, but that was exactly the very last thing Harry wanted: to have them involved directly in the war against Voldemort.

He sighed again and left the parchment back on the table, before grabbing his Charms textbook to begin working.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione left the Hospital Wing, sighing. At least he had acknowledged her this time, but he still was cold with her. Had she really screwed up that badly? She knew there was risk of him finding out and getting angry, but to the extent of leaving a crater that size in the middle of the Sahara out of pure magic leakage? She sure messed up big time, and the worst part was, she didn't know she could make it up to him. If only there was a way to nullify the Wizard's Oath…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry turned a page in his Charms book and read the paragraph he had to read before turning to set it on the table when he noticed an envelope that simply said "Don't throw me away without reading me" in a handwriting he knew all too well. He sighed and opened it.

_My dear Harry:_

_I remember you said you would most likely come begging on your knees for me to talk to you after what you did to us in the RoR, but it's you who deserves to be begged to. You never needed us (or at least me) to forgive you; I am the one who has to beg you to forgive me. It was never our place to decide to help you, when obviously you didn't want us to. But the deed is done, and we can't turn back; like you said, we "swallowed the key". I hope you will eventually forgive us and talk to us again, because we're stuck with each other now, the six of us. At any rate, you, Ron and I were already stuck in it, being the leaders of the Order and all, but I guess our trust in each other should've been enough and yet, I convinced them to swear the Oath, to make sure they couldn't betray or harm you in any way._

_Just think of what you have read. Give us the cold shoulder as long as you want, but bear in mind that eventually you'll have to talk to us, if we want our chances to succeed in this war to be greater than Tom's._

_I will always love you, and you know it._

_Hermione._

A tear fell onto the parchment, from Harry's eye. Was he really making her suffer that much? Was he making her hurt enough to write this to him? This wasn't him. He would never be so selfish; he would never place his own feelings before the others', what in the name of Merlin was happening to him?

**A/N.- That's it for now, thanks for reading. On a quick note: for you to get a better idea of how the Room of Requirement looked like, picture the room of the Jedi Counsil. Now please review, that's the only thing that I get from this that is most similar to payment, so please review :D and no flames please. Le hannon.**


	46. A Day At the Beach

**A/N.- Oh boy, yet another chapter, and again it took me only a bit more than a week...you have my beta Robert to thank for that, the fic-junkie kept insisting that I finished the chapter soon, so here it is, please enjoy it. Just so you know since before you read it, this chapter deviates a bit from the main plot. I got this suggestion by him again and thought it might work. I wanted a chapter to focus on these two characters (keep reading to know who) and to lighten the mood a bit after all those dark/sad chapters. Well, I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: Not my property (save for the OCs)...no money being made...please don't sue...yadda yadda, you know the drill.

**Chapter 46.- A Day at the Beach**

Lily was sitting in the Head Tower's common room, joined only by Dobby who was going back and forth, cleaning the common room as he often did when he was asked to look after her. For some weeks she just observed him and made out his cleaning pattern and then in her mind she tried to predict what he was going to do next, most of the time getting it right. But over the last few days, she had been thinking about the last three months of her life. The thing that worried her most was that in these past days Ginny had died, even if she had come back.

Also she remembered that she had been worried when she first arrived at the castle, with her mommy and daddy in the hospital and all, but she had steadily grown happier about it. After all, she got to spend more time with Minnie, something that rarely happened before. Also she had Harry with her, who sometimes acted like a father to her and some others like a brother, and she really enjoyed his company. He had saved her once when she got lost and those mean people had found her.

After thinking for quite some time and reaching the conclusion that she could never fully understand these matters, she decided to do something else. She was about to think of asking Harry to take her somewhere, when she remembered he was still in the Hospital Wing, so she sighed and asked Dobby to take her there. She appeared in front of the double doors and as soon as she shook the sensation of apparition (she hadn't yet gotten used to it), she opened the door and entered, to find Harry's bed empty. She looked around and was startled to suddenly find Harry behind her.

"Hey, calm down" Harry said chuckling

"You scared me Harry. What are you doing out of your bed?" She asked curious

"I've just been released, finally I'm getting out of here for several months I hope" He replied, smiling.

"I really hope you don't end up here again" Lily replied serious.

"Not going to happen munchkin, I have some weird ability to visit the Hospital Wing often. Anyway is there a reason for you to be here?"

Lily looked away timidly. "I wanted to go somewhere, I'm bored"

"Well…" Harry said, running a hand through his hair, something he did when anxious or in deep thought "that could be a problem, seeing as we can't leave the school. It's very dangerous outside sweetheart"

"I know, but I'm rather bored, and I wanted to go out somewhere"

"Somewhere like what?" Harry thought, suddenly having an idea.

"I don't know, I felt like going to the beach or something, but there are no beaches nearby anyway" Lily said, a bit sadly. She had gone to the beach the last summer with her parents while Hermione had been with Harry and Ron at the Burrow, and had loved it.

Harry smiled and grabbed Lily's hand, practically dragging her out of the Hospital Wing. They reached the Head Tower and he turned around to face her. "Did you bring a swimsuit?"

Lily looked at him puzzled, but nodded.

"Go and change into it, and wear something else on top" He instructed. Lily still had a confused look but nodded. She had swum before in the pool in the tower, but for some reason she felt this was going to be different.

She climbed upstairs and changed into her one piece swimsuit her parents had bought her back in June. She just chose a blouse and a skirt to wear on top of it, all the time thinking what Harry could have in mind. She knew there were no beaches for miles around the castle, but then again, she was surrounded by magic, so anything could happen, as soon as she was ready she went back downstairs to the common room.

Harry went upstairs and changed into his swimming trunks and a shirt, donning his school robes on top, and when he and Lily were ready, he gave her a piggyback ride and stopped all of a sudden.

"Why did we stop here? Oh…" She said, recognizing the tapestry on the wall and remembering the shape-changing room.

"Just wait and see" He passed in front of the blank wall three times and a door suddenly materialized. No matter how many times she saw that, she was still surprised by it.

Harry then opened the door and extended his arm toward it, bowing. "Ladies first"

Lily giggled and walked into the room, gasping as soon as she had a clear view of it. It had turned into a rather spacious room, with enchanted walls and ceiling that you really couldn't see. It had indeed taken the shape of a beach. The floor was covered in sand, and in front of it there was water, salt water by the smell of it. Small waves were breaking in the shore and returning to the false sea. There were palm trees scattered along the place, a warm breeze, even a fake sun and sounds from seagulls and other creatures, even if there were none in sight. She was brought back to consciousness by Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling.

"Is it real?" She asked, looking at the water.

"Go check for yourself"

Lily nodded and took off her blouse and skirt, revealing a pink one piece swimsuit. She folded the discarded clothes carefully and walked towards the water.

Harry watched her and chuckled. "_She and Hermione are so alike. Most children would've just taken off their clothes, dropped them carelessly and run to the water_"

She kept walking until she was neck deep in the water and turned around, beaming. "Come Harry!" She said.

Harry just smiled, discarded his robes and shirt and headed for the water. He entered it to find it at a comfortable temperature, rather fresh, but not cold. As soon as he entered he was splashed by Lily. When he regained his orientation he mock-glared at her and said "You know what this means, don't you?"

Lily put up the best innocent-looking face (ruined by her grin) and shook her head "No"

"We're at war, missy" Harry replied, splashing her as well.

Lily squealed and giggled while trying to splash Harry, while being splashed at the same time. She couldn't really look at him, or else she would get soaked straight on the face, so she had to just wave her arms and pray she was actually hitting him, which she wasn't. Unbeknownst to her, he had slipped behind her. She was only aware of this when she felt herself being lifted and then thrown farther into the water, barely having time to take air in and hold it before re-emerging to the surface.

"That was not fair!" She called, but she saw no one there. She looked around and noticed a dorsal fin rapidly approaching her. She remembered seeing no living creatures and got frightened, slowly backing towards the shore. That is, until she saw that the creature was nothing more than a playful dolphin that leaped out of the water, turning into a raven-haired boy in mid-jump, who later reappeared beside her.

"Hey there hun"

Lily splashed him again "You scared me!"

"Sorry munchkin, I forgot" He said and thought of a good way to apologize. He turned again into a dolphin and said "Get on"

Lily smiled and swam onto his back, grabbing hold of his dorsal fin. He then started swimming around, with her on his back, laughing as care-free as any six-year-old should be. She enjoyed it immensely, the feeling of the wind hitting her face, Harry's gentle movement (broken by a sharp turn now and again, so she had to tighten her hold on him for a moment), her little legs breaking the water. It felt so good that at the moment every other thought left her mind.

She wasn't the only one though, at the moment Harry was as well forgetting temporarily everything else. For him there were no Horcruxes, no prophecy, no war; he didn't even remember his argument with his friends at the moment. He just focused on himself, his temporary freedom and the laughter of the girl on his back, which lifted his spirits up. They played in the water for another hour or so, until Lily said

"I'm hungry"

Harry thought for a moment and replied "Me too, let's go back to shore"

They swam the small distance back to the sand, next to where their things lay and sat, before Harry called Dobby.

"Harry Potter called Dobby, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" He asked as soon as he popped out of midair.

Lily giggled a bit at the house-elf's behaviour, but said nothing. "Dobby could you please bring us something to eat?"

"What is Harry Potter wanting Dobby to bring to him?"

Harry thought for a moment, then addressed Lily "What do you want?"

"I don't know, I don't want anything specific, I just know I'm hungry" The small girl replied.

Harry then consulted the watch he found tangled in his robes, it was already lunchtime. "Can you bring us whatever they're serving at the Great Hall Dobby? Just make it enough for two people"

"Sure Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be back in a moment"

He vanished while Harry laid down for a moment, and Lily played with the sand. He reappeared moments later, carrying a basket with food for them, surely enough it was sufficient to feed about five people. "Thank you Dobby, you may go now" Dobby bowed and vanished, his smile never leaving his face.

Harry opened the basked to find an assortment of food, a covered pitcher of pumpkin juice and some treacle tart. He served a plate for himself and one for Lily and they both started eating. They ate in silence for a while before Lily suddenly asked

"Harry?"

"Hmm…" He replied to let her know he had heard her.

"Are my mommy and daddy going to be alright?"

He turned around to look at her, a glint of sadness in his eyes. He was torn between telling her a white lie and telling her the truth, but he finally sighed and said "I don't know Lily. There is a way to cure them, but for it to work we have to know who cast the spell."

She felt sad all of a sudden. She really missed her mom and dad, and wondered why they couldn't wake them up and cure them, as they had done with Minnie last Christmas, but she knew Harry couldn't answer that question for her. She felt like crying, so she did. But not only for her parents, but for Ginny as well, and for Harry, whom she had seen suffer a lot these past days. She was crying silently until she felt her weight leave the ground and settle on someone's lap, while that someone pulled her close to him and rocked her slowly. Guided by the fact that he smelled like salt water and he had hold her often she knew that the one holding her was Harry and she cuddled closer to him, while she let her tears run for a while. After she had settled a bit she looked up at him and muttered

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked, not knowing what she meant.

"For taking care of me, for being nice to me." She answered

"It's the least you deserve Lily, since you shouldn't be here, at least for another 5 years, or for the reasons you are here right now. Besides you're a very sweet girl and since you've been nice to me, it's only fair I was nice to you."

"Have you heard about guardian angels?" She asked then

"Sure, who hasn't?" He replied smiling.

"Well, I think you're mine" She said shyly.

"You think I am your guardian angel?" Harry replied, feeling tears pooling in his eyes, but these weren't tears of sadness.

"Yes" Lily replied smiling "You have saved me from bad people many times and you have always been good to me." She stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Well, maybe I am" He replied, a tear running down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Lily asked curious, while hugging him as she always did when he felt bad.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lily. "These aren't tears of sadness Lily, they're of happiness. I'm very happy right now. You told me something very pretty, something no one had ever said to me before. You've also always been good to me, since I met you in December and until now. I'm thankful that you're here, even if it's for the reason it is" He said, kissing her forehead and pressing her against him.

"You know" Lily said after some time, with a serious face "You should talk to Minnie. She's been very sad since you got angry with her"

Harry sighed "I know, and I've been a very bad person to her" He replied, refraining from saying something bad in front of Lily "I really need to talk to her, she doesn't deserve what I've been doing to her, none of them deserve it, but Hermione the least of all"

"Please talk to her. I don't want to see her sad" Lily insisted.

Harry stood up and put his clothes back on after drying the little water that was left on him, and Lily mimicked him.

They walked back to the Head Tower in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. When they reached the tower, they found Luna coming out of it.

"Hey Luna" Harry greeted the girl. "_Great, precisely the one I needed to find…besides Hermione of course_"

"Hi Harry, Lily" Luna greeted "I found you had been released today and came to check on you Harry, but you weren't here"

"Yeah, Lily and I went in a little outing inside the castle"

"Oh…alright" Luna didn't understand the sentence, but didn't question it either, since she know magic was something you couldn't really understand sometimes.

"Luna, can you look after Lily for some time? I need to go and see…someone"

Luna smiled "Sure" She knew exactly who that someone was, and she was glad Harry wasn't giving them the cold shoulder anymore.

"Thanks" He smiled, pecked Luna's cheek and dashed inside to get changed.

Luna was still a bit shocked by that but shrugged it off and led Lily inside.

"So, what were you two doing Lily?" She asked curiously.

"Not much. I was thinking of some things until I got bored and went looking for Harry, and then he told me he had been released from the Hospital, which meant I could ask him what I wanted to ask him"

"And what was that?"

"To take me to the beach"

"How did he…oh" Luna understood almost at once. How could you have a beach inside a castle? Simple enough: The Room of Requirement.

"Yes, he took me to the shape-changing room, which turned into a beach for us. It was beautiful" Lily said smiling.

"What did you do in there?"

"Just played a bit in the water, swim with Harry as a dolphin and eat when we got hungry. Then we came back"

At that same moment, Harry rushed past them towards the exit.

"OK, can I know what's got Harry in such a hurry?" Luna was itching to know if her hypothesis was correct or not.

"I asked him to talk to Minnie" Lily replied "She's been very sad since he got angry, and I don't like seeing them angry or sad"

"Oh, I understand" Luna replied, her theory proven correct, and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder "You want them to be content with each other because they're your family aren't they?"

"Minnie is" Lily corrected, then frowned, much like Hermione did "Harry is not, but I like to think of him as my big brother"

"Well, he acts like it. He loves you and protects you as if you were his little sister" Luna said smiling, and Lily nodded in agreement. Another question soon popped into Luna's mind "What were you thinking about before you went to look for Harry?"

"Many things" Lily said vaguely "I was thinking about everything that has happened since I arrived here beginning…"

"With the reason you are here in the first place?" Luna finished for her, puzzling her.

"How did you know that?"

"I have this weird ability to listen to other people's thoughts, but I can't control it yet, it comes and goes" Lily's look turned into one of comprehension. "Do you fear that much for you parents' lives?"

Lily nodded silently. "I don't want them to die. Harry keeps telling me they won't, but they haven't woken up either"

Luna smiled in understanding. "They've been put under a very powerful curse, and they can't wake up until Harry finds the caster of the curse"

"Why?"

Luna debated between telling the truth or a white lie, much as Harry had done before, but she opted for a partial truth. "Because that person holds the key to waking them up. But don't worry; Harry's going to solve it. He will find that person and remove the curse on your mommy and daddy" Luna said encouragingly.

"But…" She didn't even want to think about what she was going to say next "But what if they…die?"

"They will die sooner or later, I honestly hope it's later, much later, but if it is not, then, there's nothing you can do. Death is a natural part of life."

"Has someone from your family died?" Lily asked curiously

Luna nodded "My mom. She died when I was nine. I was pretty sad for some time, but then I just realized life continues, and we have to move on. I still feel sad about it some times, but then I remember I still have my daddy with me"

"I'm sorry" Lily said a little ashamed

"It's okay" Luna replied smiling "It's been some time already, and as I said, I still have my dad, and other people who love me. If your parents died, which hopefully won't happen, you still have Harry and Hermione; they both love you and would gladly look after you"

"I know they would" Lily said, a hint of a smile in her lips "They already do. They've looked after me since we got here"

"You see, things are not that bad and they will get better, I promise" Luna said, ruffling Lily's hair and hugging her.

"Thank you Luna"

"Your welcome. So, you said that you had been to the beach mmm?"

"Yes" Lily replied. "We had a nice time"

"Well you know what goes with a visit to the beach?" Luna asked with a slight grin on her face.

"No" Lilly said puzzled, her face screwed up in thought.

"Ice Cream of course!" She said making Lilly grin as well. "Dobby?" She called out.

**A/N.- Well, that's all for now. I have already begun the next chapter, but since I have a bloody lot of exams next week (including some that I need in order to graduate from high school), they will surely be a pain in the backside, and I don't know if I will be able to write (I hope I can, or I'll die from stress). Now, just a big favor from you: REVIEW!! You're so close to reaching 700 reviews, I know you can do it, you'd make me very happy. Le hannon!!**


	47. Semper Fidelis

**A/N.- Whoa, yet another chapter...that fic-junkie that claims to be my beta gets me typing this pretty fast...anyway, who blames him? I do enjoy writing this anyway so -shrugs-. By the way, the idea for their motto (you'll know when you read) came from him. Anyway, on to another light-mooded chapter, a bit of H/Hr fluff (it's been quite some time since I wrote some of it) and some...why am I telling you this? Get on with reading will ya? **

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR (as if anyone here ignored that fact), I just borrow her characters and mix them with one or two of my own. Oh, and the lyrics to November Rain belong to Axl Rose (from Guns N' Roses)

**Chapter 47.-**** Semper Fidelis**

Harry climbed the stairs to his bedroom after leaving Lily with Luna. He quickly discarded his clothes and jumped into the shower to get rid of the sand and salt on his skin and hair, courtesy of his small outing to a fake beach with Lily.

He came out of the shower in record time, dried himself with a drying spell and threw on the first clothes he spotted that belonged to him. Now sporting a set of black jeans, dark red short-sleeved shirt and black trainers, he rummaged his trunk for his 'spare bit of parchment'. He found it, touched it with the point of his index finger and muttered hastily "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Instantly the Marauders' Map started drawing itself on the parchment, showing the locations of everyone inside the castle. He scanned the map until he found what he was looking for: a dot labeled 'Hermione Granger' on the grounds, by the beech tree on the lake shore. He pocketed the map, deactivating it first and rushed downstairs. He caught some words exchanged by Lily and Luna

"What did you do in there?" rang Luna's voice as he ran down the stairs.

"Just played a bit in the water, swim with Harry as a dolphin and eat when we got hungry. Then we came back" He then heard Lily say as he entered, crossed and left the common room.

He dashed down the wall and noticed a large open window. He jumped straight at it and morphed into an eagle, flying down to the grounds and disappearing into the border of the forest. He touched ground and morphed into a human soon after, walking out of the trees and heading towards the lake. He then found what he was looking for: A beech tree where a chestnut-haired girl, laying down, resting her head on the tree trunk and a lump for a stomach, barely noticeable because of the loose clothing she wore to try and hide it, but rather large after four months of pregnancy. As he approached her he saw that her eyes were closed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. For him she was the most beautiful person in the world, and at the moment she was even more. Her eyes closed, her expression relaxed, her chestnut curls falling freely behind her and framing her face, her hands resting over her stomach, in a protective fashion. He kept staring at her until she slowly opened her eyes.

She brought her senses together and focused on him. She smiled at him lovingly, but as soon as she remembered he was angry at her, that beautiful smile vanished. Harry's face fell a bit, but he knelt beside her anyway. He then made to hold her hand, and since she didn't move it away, he did, making her look at him in confusion and sadness.

"I thought you were furious with me"

Harry sighed. "I was, for longer than necessary. Hermione I…" He couldn't find the proper words to express his feelings. His shock to find out how bad he had hurt her, his shame of himself for doing so, his need to have her forgiveness, and the fear he felt. "I'm sorry" He blurted out. He then took several deep breaths to calm himself and then continued "I'm sorry for acting like I did. I didn't know I had hurt you so badly. I was so blinded by my own anger that I couldn't see anything else"

Hermione kept an unreadable expression. "Oh, but if it was Lily who visited you, you acted like nothing had happened, like there was no problem at all!"

Harry flinched, as much as her face was unreadable, the venom in her voice was clear. "Yeah, I know. She was the only one who made me smile, why? I don't know. But when she was there, I did forget all of my troubles. She's young, innocent and care-free, she has no relation to the war whatsoever, and she doesn't carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Being with her made me forget I do, I guess" He confessed.

"And still, whenever you or anyone else entered the room, I returned to being my own dark, selfish self. I ignored you when all you wanted to do was talk to me. I only reacted to your letter, the letter you left with my books yesterday. It made me realize I was being selfish, that I wasn't giving a damn about your feelings, and that I was hurting you badly."

Hermione's expression softened. She started caressing his hand while tears formed in her eyes.

Harry saw this and continued. "As you can see, Poppy released me today. When I was about to leave, Lily appeared at the Hospital Wing and asked me to take her to the beach. I did the closest thing to that that I could do."

"Take her to the Room of Requirement" Hermione said softly

Harry nodded. "We spent several hours just playing like little kids. Again I forgot everything else. It was just the two of us, not any other care in the world…until she reminded me of them. She asked me to talk to you, which I intended to do as soon as I left the Hospital before she got there, and told me you were very sad, that you were suffering a lot. We left the Room then, I left Luna in charge of her, taking advantage of the fact that she had gone to check on her and came here." Harry said, now with a pleading look on his eyes.

"Now, if I have to kneel and beg for you to forgive me…I'm already doing so, so please, forgive my stupidity Hermione. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

That was it; that was the last straw that held Hermione together. She sat up and broke down crying, hugging him tightly against her, always careful to not harm the twins. "There is no need to ask for forgiveness Harry." She said between sobs "If anyone has to ask for it that's us, for doing something so stupid and unnecessary, and going behind your back to do it"

Harry shed several tears, and yet he pushed Hermione gently away from him, only to press his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss, full of love and tenderness, which let her know that he loved her more than anything else, and reassured her that there was nothing for her to ask for forgiveness about.

"I love you Hermione, and I'm such an idiot for hurting you" Harry whispered.

"You're an idiot for that and for much more" Hermione said, giggling suddenly.

"Hey!" Harry said, pretending offense, and a familiar melody started playing in his mind, which gave him an idea "Come on love" He said, standing up and offering his hand to her.

She gave him a puzzled look, but accepted his help anyway, and let him guide her to wherever he was going. They entered the castle and started walking across hallways until they stopped in front of classroom number 27.

"Harry is this…?" She asked surprised.

He simply smiled, nodded and led her inside. There was still the small dance floor and the magical phonograph. Since the room was unused, McGonagall hadn't bothered changing it back to the way it was before. Harry approached the megaphone, conjured a disc out of nowhere and got it playing. A soft piano melody filled their ears as Harry approached Hermione and offered his hand. "May I have this piece?"

Hermione smiled lovingly and curtsied "I would love to"

All of a sudden it was December all over again. A beautiful slow song playing, and them dancing on the centre of the small dance floor, no one else watching (save for Sirius's, Lily's and James's souls, but they didn't know that). One thing was different though: this time Harry had chosen the song on purpose to convey a message to her beloved one.

Hermione listened to the song. It was a beautiful one, in both music and lyrics, but as she listened to it, she understood the message Harry was trying to give her.

_When I look into your eyes  
__I can see a love restrained  
__But darlin' when I hold you  
__Don't you know I feel the same?  
__Nothin' lasts forever  
__And we both know hearts can change  
__And it's hard to hold a candle  
__In the cold November rain_

Tears started streaming from her face slowly, and she let them run, not ashamed to show emotion. She was currently overwhelmed; she had felt so many different emotions in the past minutes that she didn't know what she felt anymore. She didn't care anyway. She just wish she could be like this forever, but she knew she had little less than 9 minutes from the beginning on the song, so she let herself be carried away by the words.

_We've been through this such a long long time  
__Just tryin' to kill the pain  
__But lovers always come and lovers always go  
__An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
__Walking away_

_If we could take the time  
__to lay it on the line  
__I could rest my head  
__Just knowin' that you were mine  
__All mine _

_So if you want to love me  
__then darlin' don't refrain  
__Or I'll just end up walkin'  
__In the cold November rain _

_Do you need some time...on your own?  
__Do you need some time...all alone?  
__Everybody needs some time...  
__on their own  
__Don't you know you need some time...all alone?_

"_Not anymore_" Hermione thought to herself "_I've been alone for too long these past weeks, even if all of our friends were with me_"

_I __know it's hard to keep an open heart  
__When even friends seem out to harm you  
__But if you could heal a broken heart  
__Wouldn't time be out to charm you?  
__Sometimes I need some time...on my __own  
__Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
__Everybody needs some time...  
__on their own  
__Don't you know you need some time...all alone?_

Then came another solo played by Slash, and the last verses of the song were about to reach her ears. She knew the song had only less than 4 minutes left. The last two stanzas were about to begin, but Axl Rose's voice was not the only one singing now.

"And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
Nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain" Harry sang softly at her ear, because he wanted these words specifically to get to her. He wanted her to know how he felt, and these words fit perfectly.

They danced through the last guitar solo looking at each other's eyes and Hermione replied to him, using the very same song.

"Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one" She sang a bit shyly, but meaning every word. When the song ended she repeated herself. "You're not the only one Harry"

"That's good to know" Harry said smiling and leaned in to kiss her, but he stopped before he met her lips "We have our own 'November rain', and it's called Voldemort. Let's make it not last forever…together" He then kissed her.

--

After that very sentimental reconciliation from Harry and Hermione, he went and apologized to everyone else, and they all forgave him (Ron with difficulty, but ended up forgiving him), and returned to being the same team they were before.

One day, a week after his release from the Hospital Wing, he had finished all of his homework and was leafing through a book on the four founders of Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione. He came across a very interesting passage and read it carefully.

_The Code of the Founders_

_Even if the four founders of Hogwarts got along very well and never did anything worse than argue for a while, they felt it necessary to have their own set of rules, very much as the students under their wing had their own rules to follow. They gathered and discussed and eventually formed what came to be called "The Code of the Founders"._

_It was a set of, perhaps not strict rules, but guidelines to follow while living with each other. Here are the most important guidelines of the code:_

_1.- "Semper Fidelis": To be always faithful and loyal to each other. This is probably the most famous rule-breaking by one of the founders. Slytherin broke this rule when he betrayed and left the other three founders…_

"_Semper Fidelis_" Harry repeated.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Hermione asked, pulling her eyes from the book she was reading while lying down on the couch, resting her head on Harry's lap.

"Nothing, I just read that from this book. It was the main rule of the Founders"

"The main rule? What was it again?"

"_Semper Fidelis_" Harry repeated himself. "To be always faithful and loyal to each other"

Hermione smiled "That sounds very familiar to me"

"Yeah, it sort of reminds you of Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, now Malfoy, and us…" A thought soon struck him "So that's why you swore the Oath"

Hermione's smile grew wider "You understand now?"

Harry brushed the back of his hand against her cheek "I think I do"

"In trying to help you, we measured our loyalty to each other and to the Light. If our allegiance truly lied with the Light, there was no reason to hesitate in swearing the Oath"

"I take it none of you did"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Not a single second of hesitation, no quavering voice. All of us were completely sure of our decision"

"So the git finally got it through his thick skull?" Ginny said, drifting towards them, half-joking, and half-telling the truth.

"Yeah well, I wasn't thinking properly at the moment, just like every time I get pretty pissed off" Harry admitted.

Ginny shrugged "At least you admit it" Harry mock-glared at her while she just smiled and rest her hand on his shoulder…or at least tried. As usual, they never came into contact, but Harry did feel a rush of warmth where Ginny's hand had passed through, while her expression turned into a sad one she disguised immediately.

Harry sighed "It just stung to know you did something behind my back, but what hurt more than anything was that you were left in this state, neither living nor dead because of it. Don't take me wrong…" He added quickly "It's nice to still be able to chat with you and all, but I do miss having you here physically. It hurts to not be able to give my sister a hug every now and then…and I'm sure Draco's even more hurt than me by that"

Ginny gasped. "He…didn't tell you…"

"Yeah he did. The day of your funeral…jeez, that just sounds weird…anyway, that day I spoke with him to try to find out why he had so, in my point of view, mercilessly killed you. He decided to tell me the true reason behind his actions, and I understood them. So you see it wasn't as if I interrogated him, he told me out of his own free will"

"I see" Ginny said "At least you didn't overreact as I expect Ron to do as soon as he finds out"

"As soon as I find out what?" Ron's voice came from behind Ginny.

"What? Oh, nothing" Ginny replied innocently (a role that in Harry's and Hermione's opinion didn't fit her).

Ron narrowed his eyes at her, but decided to not push it. "So, anything I CAN know about?"

"Yes" Ginny replied "The reason why we swore the Oath finally got through Harry's thick skull"

"About bloody time" Ron released a breath "Took you some time eh?" He asked the raven-haired boy, not with malice.

"Yeah, although I still think you shouldn't have done it, I don't hold it against you anymore for doing so" Harry replied. "At any rate, I'm glad we're a team again"

"So am I mate, so am I" The redhead replied, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I guess I liked the sound of that phrase and how it fit us, so I thought it could be our motto or something" Harry suggested

"Phrase? What phrase?" Ginny asked

"_Semper Fidelis_" Hermione replied. "It's Latin for 'always faithful'. It does fit us somehow and it also was rule number one of the Founders"

"So, let me guess…you read it and all of a sudden in a flash of inspiration realized the reason behind our actions?" Ginny asked sceptically

"Well…yeah" Harry replied with a sheepish grin.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, I do like how it sounds"

"Yeah, me too" Ron seconded

"So I guess it makes it our unofficial motto" Harry announced

"Why unofficial?"

"Because it's not the Order's motto, it's only OUR motto, besides, only four of us voted, Neville, Luna and Draco did not…would've lost anyway, had they voted against it." Harry added, more to himself than to them.

Ron's stomach growled "I'm hungry" He stated

"Really? We didn't notice" Ginny replied sarcastically, making Harry and Hermione chuckle, their laughter drowning away a very faint pop behind them.

"Anyone here cares for a trip to the kitchens?" Harry asked smiling, and before a reply could be heard he added "Besides Silly Lily?"

Everyone adopted a confused expression, but was changed to one of understanding when they heard a voice that replied "Don't call me that!" They turned to find Hermione's little sister looking at Harry with a look that was a combination of a glare and a 'how-does-he-do-that?' look

"Sorry sweetie, you know I'm just kidding" He said, running a hand through her hair.

"But I hate that name" Lily pouted

"Which makes it more fun to say" Harry replied smirking.

"That settles it, don't talk to me" The little girl replied in a typical childish fashion, crossing her arms and turning around to give him her back.

He just smirked and started tickling her sides, making her squirm and giggle, he then picked her up and kissed her cheek several times saying "you know you can't get mad at me". Lily's response was to stick her tongue out at him.

While the other three were watching this little exchange between them Ginny commented "I didn't know he had such a fatherly instinct"

"Well, you're seeing it now. The guy freaks me out…" Hermione replied "he has a hell of a lot of different personalities. There's our usual Harry, average teenager wizard who tries to lead a normal life, then there's the Commander, into which he turns very often during Order missions or things like that, including when my house was attacked, then there's the Brother and the Father, which come out most often when he is with my little sister, and…" She sighed "There's the Dark Harry, that has grown accustomed to coming out of him a lot recently, like when he killed Pettigrew, captured and wanted to torture Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson, and when he ignored us bluntly after…well, you know"

The other two nodded, but were brought out of their musings by Harry's voice.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

**A/N.- Editing Done By A Smart Guy, A Monkey And A Hot Dog (Or so Robert, my beta, says). Anyway, did you like this? Did you not? Tell me in a review, as usual (NO FLAMES!!). Thanks for reading so far, for reviewing (those that do) and well...have a nice week...yeah, week, my fic-junkie beta will most likely have me finishing the next chapter before next monday so see you then.**


	48. Spirit Tales

**A/N.- Well, here is a new chapter, again, courtesy of myself and my fic-junkie beta Robert (AKA Pixel And Stephanie Forever). This is my shortest chapter so far, and again it is a break chapter, focusing on someone else than Harry or Hermione, this time it is Ginny. Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: As usual, all this belongs to JKR, excluding the identity of a certain canon character from book 7 I changed for my story, after all, this is a substitute for Deathly Hallows, is it not?

**Chapter 48.-**** Spirit Tales**

They all entered the kitchens where several house elves started offering them food as soon as they crossed the door, which they didn't refuse, since that was what they had gone there for. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lily were eating while Ginny just observed.

"This is really good" Harry said after a while "Why don't you try some…damn! Sorry Gin"

The girl replied with a forced smile "It's OK Harry" But her eyes told otherwise, making Harry mentally slap himself and Hermione glare at him for a moment. "I guess I'll go wander around for a bit" She said as she left, going right through the wall.

She sighed and started gliding centimeters above the ground which was the most her current form allowed her, and she moved her legs as if walking, out of 16 years of habit. She kept "walking" for a while until she came across Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Weasel-y girl"

"Cut the crap Peeves, I'm not in the mood" She growled at the creature.

For the first time since she knew him, Ginny saw the wide smile in Peeves's face falter, but not disappear. "So, what has the Weasel redhead in such a mood?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes but answered anyway. "Well, if you really must know, the fact that I'm neither dead nor living really bites…especially since I'd prefer to be properly dead than like this"

The poltergeist frowned, which looked pretty odd mixed with his ever-present grin.

"How did you ever get used to being like this? I mean, even if you're not a ghost, you were a living being once weren't you?" Ginny asked, seeing as Peeves was as good an opportunity as any to get her question answered.

Peeves sighed "I guess I can't answer that Weasley" he replied, using her surname properly for once. "You see, I'm not that kind of spirit. Poltergeists are created in another way. We are the remnants of a really strong emotion, usually hatred, a person felt at the time of their dead, embedded with a fragment of the person's spirit, which makes us take being"

"So you are someone's hatred, not a soul, right?"

"Not me" Peeves replied "I was created because of a large amount of insane euphoria." He said as he crossed his legs Indian-style in the air, while Ginny did the same on the ground, getting ready to hear the Poltergeist's tale.

"There was an inhabitant of this castle a long time ago, much like your twin brothers, but way worse. He pranked everyone and everything in his way, but in a more brutal way than your brothers. For years he was a normal person, playing pranks on people, but he measured himself, occasionally putting a toe across the line. But as years passed, he started losing his mind, planning more dangerous pranks. One time he even scared a person so badly that his victim fell from a balcony, dying obviously, but he didn't care, he was too busy laughing his ass off from seeing the face of shock of his victim."

"That was very cruel" Ginny said outraged

"What could you expect from a madman?" Peeves replied "Anyway, the headmaster at the time learned about this and expelled him. He got infuriated…you see, he was about to graduate. He planned his revenge on the headmaster, and he wanted it to be at the same time his greatest prank."

"Did he succeed?"

"Hush! Don't interrupt!" Peeves scolded her "Anyway. He started planning like mad. He refused to leave the college, and they couldn't find him to kick him out either, since he locked himself in the Come-and-Go room, and they didn't get it to open no matter how much they tried. He planned for days and nights that turned into weeks that turned into two months. Finally he snuck out of the Come-and-Go room and set everything for his prank. When the time came to set it in motion it was lunchtime, hence everyone was in the Great Hall. His prank went so smoothly it scared all of the classmates, but they all saved themselves…the headmaster had no such luck. He died in the prank, along with the author. He felt such an intense amount of euphoria –insane euphoria as I already said- that it remained, and was embedded with a fragment of his soul, so here I am"

Ginny was very much surprised, to say the least. "Wow…that was…wow"

"You know, you're really eloquent" Peeves joked

Ginny cracked a smile; she never knew Peeves of all creatures that inhabited the castle could be that serious. "Wait a moment, you never said the name of the student, the headmaster or described the prank."

"That's because I know neither of those things" Peeves replied. "When I was created, I knew nothing of what had happened, I had to ask several ghosts and that's all they told me. They seemed to be afraid to relive that moment"

Ginny had a shocked face "Wow…" She muttered again "Not something very nice to remember I guess…"

"No. But now you know why I am like I am…save for the fact that I don't take it to that limit, at most you get a statue to fall on you, but nothing that could kill you"

"Glad to know…anyway, it still is a pain in the backside trying to rid your hair of ink you know"

Peeves grinned mischievously "If it wasn't, I wouldn't do it"

Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have to go…I still want an answer to that question"

"I'd suggest you talk to one of the ghosts…let's see…Myrtle's always too emotional, Bloody Baron won't talk to you in over a millennium, Nick's a bloody coward, Fat Friar…don't think so…that leaves the Grey Lady, the ghost from Ravenclaw house"

"But there's plenty more in here" Ginny suggested

"Trust me, go talk to her…you can find her to be…interesting"

Ginny raised an eyebrow but stood up anyway. "Well, thanks Peeves, I'll go see her. By the way, would you mind being like this every once in a while?"

"I wouldn't be myself would I?" The poltergeist replied with a mischievous grin

Ginny shrugged "Guess not. Anyway, see you around" She said as she started gliding away from him, again making as if she were walking, earning a chuckle from Peeves.

She wandered around the castle for some time, looking for this Grey Lady until she came across the one she thought was said ghost.

"Umm…excuse me" Ginny called, making the ghost turn around.

"Yes?"

"Are you the Grey Lady?" She asked, a bit shyly

"Mae, that's me. Did you need something?"

"Well…" Ginny didn't know how to begin "I was talking to Peeves and when I asked him a question he told me to ask you instead"

"Any reason why he sent you to me specifically?"

"According to him the Bloody Baron would never talk to me, which is too true, Myrtle's depressed more often than not, for some reason he didn't suggest the Fat Friar and didn't mention the rest of the ghosts."

"I guess he had his reasons. Anyway, what did you ask him that he was unable to answer?" The Grey Lady asked.

"How do you get used to being like this? I mean, being a ghost"

"Well, like you get used to everything else I suppose. In time you will get used to this form. I noticed you still move your legs when you want to move from one place to another"

"Yeah, as much as I try to move myself without moving them I can't"

"Well, you just have to concentrate in you movement and it will just happen, give it a try"

Ginny focused on trying to glide from where she was to a couple of feet in front of her. It took her some time, but she managed it, the Grey Lady observing her all the time. "Well done, now try to float upwards, to the ceiling"

Ginny nodded and concentrated, but nothing happened. "It's not working"

"Are you sure you are concentrating enough and willing your body to move there?"

"Yes, but it doesn't work, no matter how much I try" She replied.

The Grey Lady frowned. "I don't know what is wrong, but I guess the reason is that you are still more human than ghost"

"Sorry?" Ginny replied with a puzzled look.

"Yes, you still keep a mirror of the colors you had when you died, your red hair, your skin tone, even your clothes have the color they used to; I don't, I'm pearl-white. That means you still keep another part of you. I'm just a soul, whereas you are soul and essence, the only thing you don't have is a living body, so I suppose that must limit you a bit more."

"Probably it does, but that is exactly what stings the most. Because they can still see me in color, even if I am as translucent as you are, they mistake me for being still alive and still offer me food and other things" Ginny said sadly.

"So that's what was troubling you" The Grey Lady said, finally understanding. "Then I guess I can be of not much use either. What troubles you will go away in time, you will stop the constant need to feel and eventually will get used to this. It's true you will sometimes yearn for food or drink, for the feeling of sunlight on your skin, but it will all fade away in time. Sometimes you forget too much, enough to even forget your name."

"You have forgotten yours?" Ginny asked in curiosity.

"No. They started calling me the Grey Lady in life because of my ailment. When I was very young I fell victim of some unknown illness that killed me very slowly, in the span of about twenty years. They all started to notice it was not a normal ailment when my skin turned ashen in color, my hair lost brightness. I looked grey, colorless, hence 'the Grey Lady'. But my true Name is…something you might not believe."

"Why?" Ginny asked curious

"Well, my name is Helena…my surname is…Gryffindor"

Ginny's face was of puzzlement. "But, you're the Ravenclaw ghost, how can your surname be Gryffindor…were you…"

"Daughter of Godric Gryffindor? Mae, and of Rowena Ravenclaw as well. When I started studying, my mother took me under her wing, since my virtue was cleverness and a bright mind, which I shared with the rest of her pupils. That's why when I died and chose to remain behind, I was known as the ghost of Ravenclaw house"

"Daughter of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…I never knew they were married" Ginny mused

"Not many did…until I was born. They weren't exactly married, but they were in love, a hidden love. They were never recognized as a couple, so I was seen as an illegitimate child. This ailment struck me when I was six years old, and ended my life at twenty-six. I refused to believe I was going to die. Even after my demise I refused to acknowledge I wasn't part of this world anymore, so I was condemned to become a ghost and wander this Earth for the rest of days." Helena Gryffindor spoke sadly.

Ginny had seen ghosts come into contact with one another, so decided to try. She attempted to rest her hand on Helena's shoulder and managed it. She didn't like the sensation though, she felt as cold as if the ghost had walked right through her. Helena on the other hand sighed.

"You still keep the warmth of the living, whereas I must feel as cold as death"

Ginny silently nodded. "I know, so I'm not like you either. I'm not dead, nor living, nor a ghost. Am I the only one like this?" Helena shrugged "Anyway, it was not my choice to be like this, I was forced to it until I fulfilled my oath, so I guess I better face it and get used to it"

"Lucky you, you have a way to be at peace after all. We are meant to haunt this earth forever"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It was my foolish mistake, and I've learned to cope with it. Just try to be happy as you are now alright?"

"I'll try. Thank you" Ginny replied smiling gently at the young woman.

She started drifting away from the ghost of Helena Gryffindor, who headed in the direction opposite to hers.

Ginny started thinking of the things the ghost had told her and felt a bit reassured, but still wondered, would it take Harry too long to kill Voldemort? She knew that getting used to her situation would take a very long time, and she hoped Voldemort was destroyed first, so her torment wouldn't be long lived.

**Beta/N.- Editing done by a Bus, My Pet Pikachu and Ginevra Weasley (A/side-note.- ...OK...)**

**A/N.- Well this is it. If you read my disclaimer I think you know now whose identity I changed don't you? -grins- now, please review, thank you**


	49. The Third Prophecy

**A/N.- Hey hey hey, guess who's back? Yup, I'm back, and did take over a week this time, two and a half actually. Not my fault actually, but that's another story...soooooo ON WITH THE SHOW!! BTW...wow...we're almost in chapter fifty!! Congratulations to me and to you cuz your reviews keep me writing (That and I get an awful lot of ideas hehe)**

I'm going to find and smack the head of the person that tells me they didn't honestly catch the hidden reference (not a quote per se) in this chapter BTW.

Disclaimer: I think we've gone through this around 40 times give or take, but the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR, Sindarin and Quenya (which I almost never use) languages belong to JRR Tolkien as far as I know; just the plot and OCs like Lily Granger are of my creation.

**Chapter 49.-**** The Third Prophecy**

_Harry was walking down a path he had treaded once before: The tunnel leading to Slytherin's gravesite. Again the light from Voldemort's wand tip barely lit a couple of feet ahead and he was more on his guard than usual, since he now knew what was inside the cave he was in, the thing that attacked him the first time he got there: it was a vampire, but no ordinary vampire as the Dark Lord had noticed. He had more power and Dark Magic than any other of his kind, and was unbelievably fast, among other features the Lord deemed useful, and wanted at his service._

_He walked until he reached the place where a door used to be, before he blew it away last time. He entered the chamber confidently and approached the grave, extending his arm towards the staff. As soon as he was centimeters away from it, he felt the presence behind him and sidestepped in time to avoid the creature lunging at him, casting a curse at him, which missed. He cast a swift succession of spells, and sidestepped every time the vampire lunged at him, trying to get him, but he was incredibly fast. The Dark Lord smirked and whispered_

"_Lumos solem" While covering his eyes. He heard a painful cry and a thud before he lowered the power of the spell so he could see, but not enough to allow the vampire to move again._

"_What are you?!" The vampire asked, feeling his power fade slowly because of the light_

"_You are being honored by the presence of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I have a proposal for you"_

"_I know what you want, and I won't give it to you if you don't put that goddamned light out" The vampire said, rising from the ground slowly._

"_I'm taking the staff, whether you like it or not" Voldemort said confidently._

"_I know, you stupid wizard. For a Dark Lord you're rather thick aren't you?" The vampire said smirking as Voldemort growled angrily "I meant the OTHER thing you're here for: you want me to work for you. Now, put out the bloody light or I'll be gone before you make me speak" The vampire threatened. He knew more than he should, Voldemort thought, but how? He didn't feel him inside his mind at any time, he felt no one inside his thoughts but his own self._

"_Very well" Voldemort conceded before putting out the strong light from his wand. "Now, as you already said, I want to acquire your services"_

"_You want to make a deal, yes? I have something you want, but in order for us to make I deal, you must have something I want"_

"_I know what you want." Voldemort said confidently "You want blood, all of you bloodsuckers want it, don't you?"_

"_I get plenty of that here. All of those fools have come here driven by greed of getting the mythical staff of Salazar Slytherin" The vampire replied, motioning at all the bones on the floor of the chamber. "No, no, I want something more specific"_

_Voldemort didn't expect that. "What is it that you want?"_

"_Easy, I want the blood of the kid" Voldemort immediately knew what kid he meant._

"_You want Potter's blood?!" He asked nonetheless, the vampire just nodded once "I guess I can part with it, but he is mine, you get it? You can only take the blood after I kill him. If you want, you can have the blood of his filthy mudblood girlfriend and of all those blood traitors"_

"_Shall we seal it in blood then?" The vampire replied with malice in his eyes, drawing a long combat knife from his belt._

"_Do as you please, that way you'll also get a taste of the kid's blood, which runs through my veins as well" Voldemort answered, offering him his left arm. The vampire opened a long but not-so-deep gash on Voldemort's forearm, sucking the blood emanating from it. When he pulled away, the Dark Lord sealed the wound and smirked as he disapparated from the place._

--

Harry woke up with a start, panting and waking up Hermione too, who was cuddled next to him in bed.

"Harry? What's wrong love?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I snuck into Tom's mind again" Harry said, taking several deep breaths to calm down his rapidly beating heart. "He's got it"

"The staff?" Harry nodded "But there's something more, isn't there? That's not enough to get you so altered" She added, sensing his fear and worry through their mind link.

"Yes, there is." He replied after he calmed down.

"Tell me" Hermione said, caressing his cheek.

"Some other time. It's still early, you should get back to sleep" Harry replied, kissing her lips lovingly.

She returned the kiss before settling herself again to sleep, which was growing steadily harder, because of her ever-growing stomach.

He kissed her temple and rested a hand on her stomach, caressing it gently, before closing his eyes again for the rest of the night. Hermione just sighed, wishing he would open up more to her, a wish she would regret the following day.

--

The couple woke up next day to a Tuesday full of classes ahead of them. But Harry knew this couldn't wait. He got up, took a rapid shower, donned his school robes and went down to the common room to write a note, startled by a soft sound of someone coming down the stairs to the Head Girl's dormitory.

"Lily? What are you doing up so early sweetheart?" Harry asked in a gentle tone.

"I don't know, I just woke up and couldn't sleep again" Lily replied, coming to him, still clad in her pink pajamas.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked, lifting the little girl and sitting her on his lap. Lily shook her head.

"I just wasn't sleepy anymore"

Harry smiled. "Alright" He then started writing his note to the headmistress while Lily snuggled against him. When he was done he asked her. "Do you want to come to the owlery with me?" Lily nodded "Then you better get a shower and dress in clean clothes". He stood up and let her go to her room to do as instructed. Twenty minutes later she came down, already in a baby blue dress, her hair still slightly damp from her recent shower.

Harry looked at her once before saying "This won't do, this won't do at all" he said putting on a serious voice. He then ran his hand along her hair, performing a drying charm, since it was rather early and it was cold outside, even if the first days of May.

Harry then took the note from the table and they left the tower, en route to the owlery.

When they got there, Hedwig recognized her master and flew down to him. "Hello Hedwig" He said, running a finger along the owl's soft feathers.

"Is she yours? She's very pretty" Lily said.

"Yeah, her name's Hedwig, here, touch her" He said, having Hedwig perch on his arm so he could lower her to a reachable height. Lily extended an arm timidly towards the snowy owl and brushed her fingers against her. When she saw the owl allowed her, she started caressing her feathers as well.

"I'm sorry girl, but I can't send you this time" Hedwig hooted indignantly. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure the Death Eaters already recognize you. Anyway, I just want to give a note to McGonagall at breakfast" Hedwig seemed to understand and that eased her temper a bit. "Thank you Hedwig" He said, caressing her plumage while she nibbled at his finger affectionately. He then chose a Hogwarts barn owl and attached the note to it saying "Take this to professor McGonagall when the morning mail comes OK?"

The owl hooted in understanding, leaving the owlery to extend its wings a bit before delivering his charge. Harry then grabbed Lily's hand in his, bid goodbye to Hedwig and left the tower to head for breakfast.

Down in the Great Hall they met Ron, who as usual had his mouth full of food, Luna who was next to him, Draco because he couldn't eat at the Slytherin table anymore without risk of being poisoned (and the fact that he claimed the Gryffindor table had better food served, coupled with the fact that the Gryffindor table now accepted him after Harry had had a few words with them) and Hermione, who could now barely conceal her stomach; even with her loose robes a slight bulge could be distinguished. The teachers had told the students that Hermione had been jinxed, and that it would take some time to cure.

They greeted them and sat together, helping themselves to some well deserved breakfast, which was as usual interrupted by the morning mail. Harry automatically searched among the crowd of owls one that flew down and landed in front of the Headmistress.

Minerva McGonagall was seated at the throne-like chair on the staff table, surveying her students until a barn owl she recognized as a Hogwarts one landed before her. She detached the scroll of parchment and the owl took flight. She unfolded the parchment and read the short note.

_Minerva:_

_We need to talk ASAP. Gather the top members of the OotP and let me know the date._

_Midnight_

She scanned the Gryffindor table and locked gazes with Harry for a moment before nodding at him. Harry nodded back and they resumed their meals in silence. When the bell marking the beginning of classes rang, McGonagall gathered Flitwick, Lupin and Hagrid and spoke to them in a hurried whisper.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Lupin asked.

"I believe Harry has something important to tell us" She replied, showing them the note.

"Midnight?" Flitwick asked.

"A nickname he uses to avoid recognition in case his letters are intercepted"

"Finally started rubbing off on him eh Remus?" Hagrid asked joking.

"Yeah, the name's rather Marauder-like, but it was Hermione who gave it to him. But I'll explain that some other time. What are you gonna do Minerva?"

"Well, I have to contact Alastor, Molly, Arthur and Bill at the very least"

"Dora's not coming?" Remus asked back

"Giselle and she are being watched closely and they can't sneak out of the Ministry that easily"

"Alright. As soon as you settle a time with everyone, tell us and reply to him"

McGonagall nodded and they left.

--

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Defense Against the Dark Arts dueling class when Lupin called them aside.

"Harry, this is from Minerva" He said, passing him a small parchment.

"She already set a time?"

"It's all in the parchment" was Lupin's simple answer, to avoid giving away anything.

Harry nodded and they returned to checking on the duel. Without the Slytherins in the class (McGonagall still had them chained in the dungeons), things went pretty smoothly, with no more risks of dark curses soaring around.

This time they were in a clearing, not so deep into the forbidden forest, that had been warded to keep away all sorts of creatures. Remus had been taking them to different environments for them to learn to duel in different situations.

"Time!" Lupin called after the 10 minutes time limit he had set in case no one won before was over. "Well done you two" He told Terry Boot and Dean Thomas. "Harry, Draco, your turn"

They gave each other a mock-glare they had taken to trading before dueling, in memories of past times. They both bowed at each other, walked away and took their stance. Lupin shot the green sparks that marked the beginning of the duel.

They started trading spells at a rather fast rate, compared to the duels of other couples. They fought as if their lives depended on it, casting, deflecting, dodging, and sidestepping more and more aggressive spells until Malfoy called "_Reducto_".

A rather powerful Reductor Curse approached Harry at an alarming speed. He knew that if it was too late for him, Remus would cast a barrier as he usually did to avoid students getting (too) hurt, but in a real-life situation he was done for. He summoned his most powerful shield and felt it quaver with the impact of the blow.

He was rather surprised by the power Draco had, but masked it for the time being, retaliating with a spell of his own.

"_Nara Ech!_" He called, extending his hand toward an off-guard Draco, casting what looked very much like a spear made of fire.

"_Aguamenti!_" Draco incanted in an attempt to put out the fire, which didn't work. Wizard magic was very weak against Elven magic, which gave Harry an edge against the Death Eaters. He saw that his jet of water did nothing to stop the spear of fire heading his way so he did the second best thing he could think of, he conjured a slab of stone from the ground and put it between him and the spell. The spear crashed against the stone, shattering it, but vanishing as well.

"OK, that's enough you two" Remus called loudly. "Gather around class"

As soon as everyone was assembled in front of him he began "Now, be honest, who paid attention to the duel?"

"Who didn't?" Seamus asked "It's been one of the most amazing duels in quite some time" Several people voiced their agreements.

"Ok then. Who can tell me what you learned in this duel?"

"Don't ever mess with Harry's unknown spells?" Dean offered and Harry smacked him. "What?"

"Uh wrong" Remus replied "…or probably not" Harry mock-glared at him "Sorry Harry, but it's the truth" The former marauder replied shrugging "Well, the most important thing you could've learned from this duel is to learn to use your surroundings…as I've repeated several times now. First in our Diagon Alley environment, then in the mountain environment, by the lake…and not even now will anyone listen to me" He said, feigning crying after that, which earned him various chuckles and laughs from the class. "Ok, now I DO mean it, you have to learn to use your surroundings, like Draco did. How can you do that?"

Hermione's hand was raised before Remus finished. "There are several ways to use it in your advantage, like camouflage and finding cover, or like in Draco's case, if you can't go to shelter, have shelter come to you"

"Precisely Hermione, 10 points to Gryffindor" He then thought about it "I really should stop doing that"

"It might be for the best professor" Draco said with humor, earning him a mock-glare from Hermione.

"Anyway, what Hermione said is completely true. The best way to render a spell useless is not letting it hit you. A shield charm is useful for that when you're not facing a really strong spell, but if you ever find yourself in a situation when you can't cast one, the second best thing is to not be in the path of the spell. How can you do that?" He asked the class.

"Dodging" Padma Patil suggested, Remus nodded in approval

"Taking physical cover" Hannah Abbot called, Remus nodded again

"Getting something in the way of the spell" Harry said, Remus nodded for the third time.

"Correct. Now, keep that in mind and you better try to use it when you can in our next class. Dismissed"

They all left the class but Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind they read the note.

_Harry:_

_We're meeting at 5 o'clock today; bring the other six to my place so we can floo from there._

_Athena._

"Athena?" Harry assumed that was McGonagall's nickname, but didn't know why.

"Very clever. She used her own name" Hermione said, earning her a puzzled look from the other two. She sighed and explained "Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom, and the equivalent of the Greek goddess Athena"

"Oh, alright. Five o'clock then?" Harry asked. The other two nodded.

"Wait a moment…other _six_? How does she plan to get Ginny to floo?"

"That my dear Watson, is a very good question" Harry replied.

--

Harry was the last one to stagger out of the fireplace in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, greeting those that were already there. Ginny of course couldn't make it, no matter how many different methods of transportation they tried, due to her lack of a physical body.

"Well, now that we are all here, shall we begin?" McGonagall said, taking her place at the table. Everyone nodded and sat down.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell us Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Two things" He began "Last night I snuck into Voldemort's mind (several people shuddered) and found out that he has the staff of Salazar Slytherin in his power" Many people's faces, mostly the elders', became grim at this point "Now, I really don't know why, or how will this help him, but I certainly know it's nothing good, for him to have tried until he succeeded"

"Harry, it's time you hear another prophecy" McGonagall said and Harry groaned

"Not another one. I swear I don't want anything to do with any seer anymore after this frigging war is over"

"Sorry Potter, but it's the way it is"

"Not helping Alastor" Harry said warningly.

McGonagall brought forward Dumbledore's pensieve, which was now kept in Grimmauld Place for safekeeping, then Luna stepped forward and drew a silvery strand of memory from her head and deposited it there.

"You heard this prophecy?" Harry asked surprised "How long ago?"

"Not a week ago. I told the headmistress, and we decided we would tell you in the next Order meeting. We were long bound to have one, so you wouldn't really have to wait that much" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry sighed exasperatedly "Let's hear it then"

McGonagall touched the tip of her wand to the pensieve and a miniature silvery replica of Sybil Trelawney rose from it.

_The end of two conflicts shall meet in a perpetual night. Two enemies of old shall join the battle of two enemies from the present, facing each other once again. The Dark Lord and the Marked One shall face each other, bearing the weapons of the founders. Face to face they shall meet for the one last time, after the Benjamin has fallen, under a bloodstained moon in a perpetual night._

"Stupid seers" Harry muttered, resting his forehead on the table's edge "Can't they just speak straightforward, instead of in metaphors no one understands?"

"Parts of it are really clear Harry" Hermione replied "Like the fact that you and Voldemort will face each other using the weapons of Gryffindor and Slytherin: the sword and the staff respectively"

"But that's the only part; I can't make any sense of the rest at all" Ron replied

"Let's try to reason it by parts" Lupin suggested

"That could work" Hermione said, writing the whole prophecy down and scratching the second and third sentences, circling the words 'perpetual night', 'Benjamin' and 'bloodstained moon'. "OK, we have the parts of Harry and Voldemort down, as well as that of the founders…but we're missing this"

"I'm not much for poetry, but I think I know what the bloodstained moon means" Luna offered.

"Hit me" Harry said, still not moving from his earlier position

"A lunar eclipse" The Ravenclaw replied dreamily, making Hermione gasp

"OF COURSE!! How could I not think of it? The moon looks red, as if it were bloodstained, during a lunar eclipse!"

"Hermione, you're damn clever, not a real know-it-all" Ron replied, making her glare at him.

"Whatever, that's off the list too" She replied, scratching the words 'bloodstained moon' from her text.

"We still have the Benjamin and the perpetual night" McGonagall said, looking at the piece of parchment with the scratched prophecy.

"The Benjamin…why do I suspect it means the youngest child?" Harry said, raking through his memories of a muggle infancy.

"Youngest child as in Benjamin, the youngest son of Jacob, from the Bible?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's how muggles usually refer to the youngest son don't they?"

"Could be, but why would a wizard use a muggle term…and a seer on top of it?" Hermione asked puzzled "But whose youngest child could it be, if that's true?"

"I guess we're already discarded" Ron said sadly. It was true, since Ginny was dead, it couldn't be the youngest Weasley child.

"But then, who else's entire or almost entire family is in the Order?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe it's not from the Order" Moody offered. "We're not the only ones involved in this war"

"Perhaps it's someone else from the Ministry" Arthur suggested.

"Maybe…but I guess we'll know that until the very moment of the war" Harry said sighing

"And what about the perpetual night?" Hermione offered to change the topic

"Another dead end there" Draco said.

They started discussing the possible meanings of those words while Harry used his mind link with Hermione to relay a message to her

"_If Trelawney makes one more prophecy about me or Voldemort, I'm so gonna kill her_"

**B/N.- why not Ginny into a Trunk, then Floo with the trunk?**

**A/N.- It wouldn't work because, again, she lacks a physical body, so the trunk would go right through her. There's the answer to a question probably some others might've come up with. Now, this took this long to get here because Robert's moving and he still doesn't have internet in his new house so I couldn't send it until after a week from last chapter's upload (perhaps a bit longer) and then he took until today to send it back so yeah...that's the story, now REVIEW! That's the closest thing I get to payment so please, press the little button that says "Go" besides the box that says "Submit Review"**

**Now, golden stars to those of you who guess correctly who this Benjamin is and head smacks to those that honestly don't get a very obvious allusion to a very famous series (Hint: It's the story about a PI...enough said)**

**Spell meanings.-**

**Nara Ech.-** Spear of fire / Nara (Sindarin).- of fire; Ech (Sindarin).- Spear


	50. Aldros

**A/N.- Hey there!! It's been a bit over two weeks but here I am, at it again...and really happy 'cause I only have one more exam on Monday and I am officially graduated from high school. Yay for me!! Sorry, I'm pretty happy about that...now, here is Chapter 50. Wow...fifty chapters...congratulations to me and to all of you for sticking with me -throws fireworks- this is dedicated to all of you. By the way, for some reason my beta's MIA, so I uploaded the non-proofread version, which means that any and all mistakes here are my fault. Now enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue or you'll just go poor paying lawyers OK?

**Chapter 50.-**** Aldros**

"_If Trelawney makes one more prophecy about me or Voldemort, I'm so gonna kill her_" Harry relayed to Hermione through their mind link.

"_Perhaps killing her would be too drastic, but I agree. Three are already enough_" Hermione replied.

"Potter" Moody called, pulling him out of his talk with his fiancée "You said there were two things…now three. We've discussed the staff and the prophecy, but what's the other one?"

"True, I had forgotten" Lupin said

"It also has to do with my dream" Harry said "Voldemort's hired some help we might not like too much"

"What is it now? He already has the vampires, werewolves, dementors and giants" Flitwick said

"A vampire, and a very dangerous one" Harry said "I didn't hear a name, but I know he's insanely fast, even for a vampire and carries a long combat knife with him"

"If it is who I think it is we're in neck-deep trouble" Moody said groaning.

"Why? Who is it?" Harry asked worried

"Name's Aldros." Moody growled "Nasty piece of work. It's said he sucks Dark Magic out of people as well as blood, and he's nearly impossible to hit, only chance would be a solar light spell, which is not recommended due to the high probability of becoming blind if it is cast strong enough.

"Voldemort wanted to use it as a last resort and had to use it, since nothing else hit him"

"And that knife of his is goblin-made, so it deflects even some of the worst spells, and is pretty sharp" Moody added, pointing to one of the scars on his face, making everyone wince. "Perhaps the only thing that would stand up to it is that sword of yours Potter"

"And he'd get me even before I tried to swing it at him" Moody nodded.

"In that case the best we could do would be to weaken him and stab him with a stake somehow…wait…Hagrid do you still have your crossbow?" The half-giant nodded "Then perhaps we could transfigure some bolts to be made of wood and that could work as well"

"They'd never expect that, Voldemort thinks muggle weaponry is a waste of time" Lupin said, agreeing with the idea

"That's why this girl will give us an edge too" Harry said, showing them his revolver. "It has a plus as well" He added, showing them a silver bullet.

"Just don't point it at me and we'll be fine" Lupin said.

"I know, and I've been gaining some practice with it. If I can already hit moving targets the size of a Quaffle, I guess hitting a werewolf would be child's play as well as not hitting you"

"I certainly hope so" Lupin said grimly.

"So, Hagrid and Harry can take care of regular vampires and the werewolves, with any luck also Aldros and possibly the giants" Ron summarized

"That is if we're not hit or run out of ammo" Harry said "In any case, the Basilisk venom in the sword could also help" They all nodded.

"Well, if that's all we have to discuss, I suggest we return to Hogwarts" Hermione said and everyone agreed to end the meeting.

They all headed for the front door or the fireplace until Luna noticed Harry hesitating about something.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"No, you go on ahead, we'll be there in a moment" Harry replied. Luna looked at him for a moment before nodding and flooing back to Hogwarts.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

"Dobby" Harry called making the little elf appear. "Bring me a shot glass of firewhiskey will you?"

"Yes Harry Potter" Dobby said and disappeared, reappearing seconds later with said drink.

"Harry you can't drink that!" Hermione scolded him.

"Well, I AM seventeen, and we're out of Hogwarts so why not?"

"Have you ever drunk that before?" Ron asked

"A couple of times during fifth year Christmas break." Harry finally admitted.

"Why? Where?" Hermione asked, before asking the most important question "How the hell did you get it?"

"OK, OK, I'll tell you" Harry said, sipping a little, not wanting to down it all at once yet.

--Flashback--

Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen of Sirius's house to find him keeping away some punch and pouring something on it.

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"Wha-oh uuhh…n-nothing…" Sirius said trying to look innocent, something he had never achieved in his life.

"You're aware that you're not very good at lying are you?"

"Me? Lying?" Sirius continued as if he knew nothing until Harry arched an eyebrow "OK, OK, no need to remind, James did that enough. Anyway, just stowing away some punch for myself. Want some?" He poured two glasses and offered one to Harry, who naïvely took it and sipped it, just to spit back the contents.

"Just what did you add to it?" He asked with a face that said he hadn't enjoyed what he had tasted.

"Just a few drops of firewhiskey. What you didn't like it?" Sirius said laughing

"It's too strong's more like it. Should've warned y'know" Harry replied and Sirius shrugged.

"It's not bad once you get used to the taste of the alcohol you know; give it a few small sips and you might catch the real taste of it"

Harry arched an eyebrow again, and closed his eyes as he took a careful sip of the spiked punch. He still winced as he swallowed the beverage, but after some seconds he appreciated the taste lingering in his mouth and liked it.

"You know, the taste after the alcohol's is pretty good"

"Told you, finish it if you want…and tell no one" Sirius said in a secretive manner.

"Why would I tell them? It's not safe to approach Mrs. Weasley and tell her 'Hey, I drank a cup of spiked punch and am only fifteen', c'mon Sirius, I might be thick, but not THAT thick"

Sirius laughed "You're right cub, you're right"

--

Days later he found Sirius having a glass of an amber substance, which knowing Sirius would be firewhiskey.

"Drinking again Padfoot? I'm sending you to the AA" Harry said joking.

Sirius gave a humorless laugh "As if they even let me out of this hell hole. No cub, I en't going nowhere, the only way I'm leaving this house is dead. Want some?" he offered.

"Straight firewhiskey? I think I'll pass"

"C'mon Harry, just one. If you want to, you'll never have to drink again, but have at least one with me"

"Sirius, you're completely wasted aren't you?"

The ex-marauder shrugged "Who cares? Not me certainly, and I'm pretty sure no one in the Order does, I might even dare think that the only one who cares about me these days is you"

"You're a murderer on the run remember?"

"And a burden for the Order. Here" He insisted, giving Harry a shot glass half full of the amber substance.

Harry sighed "If this makes you happy" He conceded.

"That's my boy, cheers" Sirius replied smiling and emptying his own glass.

Harry did the same, but the alcohol burned his throat and his eyes watered.

"How can you honestly drink this Padfoot?" Harry asked after he could speak again.

"After a while it's as innocuous as water and as warming as soup Harry" Sirius replied

--End flashback--

"That was so irresponsible of him!" Hermione said angrily

"Hey, cut the guy some slack, he felt alone and used" Harry said

"Just how would you know?" Hermione asked

Harry sighed "Because I've felt the same way…more than once. Anyway…" He added before any of the other two replied, downing his own firewhiskey in one gulp. "That's not what I wanted to tell you"

"Then what is it mate?" Ron asked

"I want you both to be very careful, to watch your backs" Harry said nervously and hurriedly before the numbing sensation of the drink passed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, resting her hand on his arm

"He's targeted you both"

"You-Know-Who?" Ron asked "He's targeted us since forever"

Harry shook his head and said in a whisper "Not him…Aldros…He wants both your bloods. Please promise me you'll stay away from the final battle"

"Harry, you know we can't" Ron said

"YOU HAVE TO RON!" Harry yelled "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THAT…that…THING WAS TOO MUCH EVEN FOR VOLDEMORT, YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE? THE ANSWER'S NO AND YOU KNOW IT"

"Harry…we won't and it's final" Hermione said firmly, with a glare that dared anyone to contradict her, unfortunately for her, her fiancé was just as stubborn as her.

"You better change your minds from here to the day of the battle; if you don't, I'm willing to go as far as locking you to keep you away. Go back to Hogwarts, I'll catch up later" Harry said, fighting to contain his feelings, but the other two wouldn't move. "GO NOW!"

Both of them jump back scared and took a couple of steps towards the chimney and saw him already walking away to the upper floors; they flooed back to Hogwarts in shocked silence.

Harry climbed the stairs heavily towards the master bedroom and when he got there he let himself fall heavily on the king size bed, his emotional dam breaking once again. He broke down, all of his barriers disappearing: the one on his emotions, the one on his magic and without any of them knowing, the one that had so suddenly built itself in his magic link with Voldemort. Everything flowed out of him in a way that he was crying inconsolably, a storm had gathered outside Grimmauld Place out of the blue and poured down heavily, and Voldemort was feeling all sorts of negative emotions like sorrow, anger, helplessness, without having the slightest clue as to why, which earned a randomly passing by Death Eater being on the receiving end of a _Cruciatus_.

Once he managed to control himself and rebuild his barriers he flooed back to Hogwarts, staggering out of the fireplace of the Headmistress's office, to be hugged tightly by Hermione, but her hug wasn't as sudden as they usually were, since she had to be careful with her ever growing stomach housing the twins.

"Hermione!" That was then only thing he could say before his lips were attacked by Hermione's. After he was released he asked "Any reason for you to…" He didn't finish since he noticed she was crying, and by the look of her face she had been doing so for quite a while now. "What's wrong love?"

She didn't reply, instead she gave him another fierce but brief kiss before practically dragging him out of the office and into the first empty classroom which she attempted to lock fruitlessly, so she desisted instead she flung herself into Harry, who caught her and his footing on time.

"Oh Harry, we're sorry, both Ron and myself, we're so sorry" She said to his chest, which muffled the sound.

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused, holding her tight trying to comfort her.

"I heard all of it; I could hear every single thought going through your head before you got here. And we're sorry we made you feel like that, but we don't have a choice but to fight remember?"

It was then that Harry understood why Ron had used the word 'can't' instead of 'won't'. "The oath" Harry replied and Hermione nodded.

"But…there must be a way, there has to be a way in which we can nullify the Oath, or you'd now be walking to a nearly certain death" Harry said, a knot tying in his throat again.

"There is none that I am aware of, we have to fight in the final battle" Hermione said sadly.

"We'll find a way, we have to" Harry said kissing her gently.

"I'm really sorry Harry" Hermione apologized again.

"It's in the past Hermione; I already forgave you and apologized for my own reaction so it's water under the bridge now" He replied, smiling at her "Have I told you I love you?"

Hermione pretended to think "Not today" She replied smiling as well.

"Well, I love you…more than you can imagine" He said kissing her again.

"You know, since I can actually sense your own emotions, I guess I can give myself a shrewd idea, besides I love you too"

She smiled sweetly at him, with pure love shining in her eyes, which drove Harry to kiss her again, and again, and again, and every time their kisses grew in intensity, until Harry found himself pinned between Hermione and the wall, the former starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Hermione wait" Harry managed to say before need took over reason, making her stop immediately "We…we can't"

"Why not?" Hermione asked angrily "Because I'm ugly? Because I'm not attractive?"

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked a bit shocked by her reaction before remembering "_Mood swing_"

"Perhaps it's the fact that the last time we had sex was in December…December Harry! Last year for crying out loud! Don't you want me anymore?"

"Yes, I do, and I am certain you're the most beautiful woman ever, but I'm certain as well that we can't have sex for a while now. Last time we had sex was in December indeed, but don't you remember that back then something happened to you?" Harry replied placing a hand on her stomach.

"But…but it's OK, Mrs. Weasley's book said so" Hermione said whining.

"Yes, as long as there are no risk factors in the pregnancy, and you have two: you're still young and carrying multiple fetuses, so that means no sex for you until after the twins are born…so I guess that means no sex for me as well"

Hermione swallowed hard before suggesting a theory she had come up with some time ago, but was almost certain it wasn't the case. "You could always cheat on me you know"

Harry chuckled "Come now, what kind of suggestion is that Hermione. I love you too much to even think about it, besides I would be too idiotic to risk doing it and you finding out later. I'm pretty certain you'd curse my arse so badly into next millennium I'd have one heck of a time finding my way back here"

Hermione smiled in a sweet evil way "Glad you're aware of that love" Mentally she let out the breath she was holding. She had known Harry wouldn't cheat on her, but she had to hear it from him and the look in his eyes clearly said he wasn't lying.

"Is there any other worry of yours I need to dispel?" Harry asked smiling.

"Not for now" Hermione replied and started walking out of the classroom. Harry mimicked her, wrapping an arm around her waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. They entered the Head tower to find Lily reading a book, which again earned a chuckle from Harry.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked

"You are so much like Hermione you know that?" Harry asked back

"That's not true" Lily said with a playful smile "I'm much more fun than her"

Hermione feigned annoyance "That's what you think?" Lily nodded smiling "Is it true Harry? Is she more fun than me?"

"Well, if you want the truth…" Harry said with a straight face "I can't argue against that" Hermione glared at him and swatted his arm

"You'll pay for that Mr. Potter. Anyway, we better get to the Great Hall before all dinner's gone don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm really hungry" Lily said in agreement.

"These two seem to be as well, they make me hungry pretty often" Hermione said "so we better go now, before they start complaining more"

"Alright, let's go" Harry agreed and the three of them walked together (actually Lily went on Harry's back) to the Great Hall and helped themselves to some dinner. Halfway through their dessert Ron approached them nervously.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ron, what's up" Harry greeted as if he hadn't yelled at him hours ago.

"Can I sit here?"

"What kind of question's that Ron? Of course you can, you know it" Hermione replied as if it were obvious, nevertheless Ron still looked nervous.

"How are you mate?" He asked, afraid of Harry's reaction.

"Much better now, thanks. Don't worry by the way, I'm not biting your head off" Harry said chuckling at his friend's antics.

Ron released a breath "Good to know. Listen, I'm sorry for not promising I wouldn't…"

"It's OK Ron; I already remembered…well, Hermione reminded me actually, why you can't promise that. The Oath"

"Yeah, that's the main reason" Ron agreed

"Anyway, I'm the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, but I was scared as hell…I still am"

"I can bet you are"

"And you didn't even see him" Harry said "He's impossible to hit"

The members of the Order, especially the Gryffindors, Draco and Luna could already speak openly about the war in the Great Hall for several reasons: one was that the war was the main conversation topic everywhere, the Great Hall, hallways, common rooms, even Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley as well as every wizarding home in Great Britain. Another reason was that everyone knew they were involved directly in it, especially after the Hogsmeade attack where Ginny died. The rest of their classmates didn't try to eavesdrop anymore, instead they minded their own businesses and occasionally dropped one or two pieces of news they got from their relatives.

"Well" Ron said "You could always show us the memory of what you saw. Dumbledore's pensieve is still in Grimmauld"

"As if I didn't know that" Harry said darkly. That pensieve was responsible for him learning about two out of the three prophecies Trelawney had made, the most recent one a few hours ago.

"That's actually a good idea Harry, that way we can know what we're up against" Hermione seconded.

"OK, but you two will see it, I'm not eager to see it again. Have Nev, Luna and Draco join you if you want" Harry said, conjuring a flask out of thin air and depositing the memory in it after extracting it from his mind.

Harry sat still, repeating the prophecy in his head, especially the last part "_Face to face they shall meet for the one last time, after the Benjamin has fallen, under a bloodstained moon in a perpetual night._"

"After the Benjamin has fallen…" Harry repeated for himself before being withdrawn from his musings by Lily who snuggled against him. "Hey love" He said while running a hand through her hair. A look at her sleepy little face, smiling at him, was all it took for dread to take over every single fiber in his body and fear to squeeze his heart with an invisible hand.

"_Whatever you want, please don't let it be her…don't let it be Lily_"

**A/N.-Well, what did you think? So many people guessed right about the Benjamin of the prophecy so I decided to officially reveal her identity, I hope none of you kill me for this. Anyway, this won't be as bad as it sounds, there's a little surprise from this character left, but I'm not telling when it will happen. I've grown pretty fond of her and won't be that cruel to her and to you so please bear with this temporarily if you like Lily's character as well.**

**Now, on a merrier note, thanks to all of you. You helped confirm my theory that the hidden allusion was in one way too obvious for you to notice, but this was it:  
When the trio read the note from Athena, Harry says "That my dear Watson, is a very good question", an allusion to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, and since Harry said that to Hermione, it made it a double allusion to Emma Watson as well :D. Golden star to Vipsanius for guessing that one.**

**Name meanings/reasons:**

**Aldros - No idea what the name means, but long ago, some friends and I played a MMORPG, and one of my friends was a vampire called Aldros hehe**

**Note from my beta:**

Hey, guys its Robert Ibris's beta here.

I Just want to say I'm sorry for not betaing chapter 50, but my internet is still non-responsive so I have to use the college computers. Also I'm recovering from being hit by a bus, which hurts as you can well imagine! In case some are wondering, my injuries are: broken foot, broken arm, broken leg, broken shoulder and a broken hand. I also have many cuts and bruises in places I don't show to the public!!

I'll try to do as much as possible with one hand (not a word Raf!) but it's a bit hard (or with that joke!). However, I'll return to full operational status as soon as possible.

If you want to make me happy and get me well sooner, please look at the fanfic I'm writing on my page.

Many Thanks,

Robert

Aka

PixelandStephanieForever


	51. Magic Lessons

**A/N.-Well, hello!! Here I am, enjoying my summer break and giving you yet another chapter of my story (hope you're not getting too tired of it...) and well, seeing as I still haven't heard from my beta and it's been sometime since I updated, I just posted the non-proofread version, just so you guy can read it. As soon as I get the corrected version, I'll take this down and post the other one instead.**

Disclaimer.- JKR's world is hers, just one or two things around here are of my creation.

**Chapter 51.-**** Magic Lessons**

Time went by at a steady pace, bringing the end of May rather quickly, and, judging by Harry's luck in past years, it wasn't long before disaster stroke, after all, it was almost at the end of the school year that something eventful happened: in first year he had to save the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrell. In second year he had to rescue Ginny and kill the basilisk, as well as his first horcrux. In their third year he, Ron and Hermione learned the truth about Sirius and had to save him and help him escape. Fourth year was pretty eventful in itself, but almost at the end of it he had to watch Cedric get murdered and fight a newly reborn Voldemort. In fifth year they foolishly fell in Voldemort's trap at the DoM, which ended in Sirius's death. In sixth year he went horcrux-hunting with Dumbledore, just to end up with the death of the latter.

What would it be this year? A lot had already passed now. Almost all of Voldemort's horcruxes had been destroyed already. Ginny, Pettigrew and Bellatrix had all died. Hermione, Lily and their parents had all almost died. Even now Jane and Gerard Granger were still in that coma-like, spell-induced state, and no one knew when they were waking up.

All of this, mixed up with Harry's fear for Lily being the prophesized "Benjamin" had him on edge and worried, in fact, if it weren't for the effort he was putting on the Quidditch practices for the final match vs. Slytherin, his health would've decreased dramatically, due to stress.

But that day, Quidditch wasn't enough to distract him from what was to come. In fact his mind was miles away from the next to last Quidditch practice before the big game.

"Harry" Someone called him "Harry!" No response from him "Bludger!" Someone yelled, making Harry snap out of his thoughts. He turned around to look for the supposed bludger, but there was none.

"Harry, what's bothering you mate?" Ron asked concerned, flying towards him.

"I'm fine. What makes you think otherwise?" Harry asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Perhaps it's the fact that the snitch has passed in front of you over five times now and you don't even seem to notice, or maybe it's the fact that you fly in random patterns instead of purposefully as you always do, or even perhaps…"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT NOW!" Harry yelled in frustration "Sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…" He took a moment to pull himself together "I'm sorry mate; I'm not quite alright at the moment. Can you take over the practice for me?" He asked, while handing Ron his whistle.

"Take your time" Ron said, nodding in understanding.

Harry gave him a hint of a smile of appreciation and flew down to the ground, retired to the changing rooms to don his muggle clothing (he felt more comfortable in muggle clothing than in wizard's robes) and left for their favorite tree by the lake. When he got there he made sure no one was around before turning into an ermine and curling into a ball to be left alone with his thoughts. But as he suspected, his solitude wouldn't last too long.

He heard steps approaching and he raised his little brown head (he turned into a brown-furred ermine to blend in with his surroundings and go more unnoticed) to see who was heading his way: it was none other than Lily Rose Granger. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, including her, so he just dropped his head again, but felt her sit beside him and pull him onto her lap.

"You look cute like this Harry" The small girl said.

Harry turned his head to look at her and asked in a higher-pitched and smaller-than-usual voice "How did you know it was me?"

Lily shrugged "I just had this feeling it was you"

Harry sighed inwardly, he wasn't really eager to talk with anybody, but since he had been caught, he decided against it and snuggled against her, enjoying that calming feeling she always brought to him, even with his fear of losing her to that prophecy.

"Are you scared Harry?"

"Scared of what?" He asked, curious as of what could a six-year-old possibly ask him.

"Of the masked baddies?" Harry raised an eyebrow; he wasn't quite expecting that.

"Not that much" He lied. He wanted Lily to live with as little fear as possible until the war was over. Anyway, that was partially true, he was more afraid of Voldemort and even worse of death, but not his own. He remembered suddenly one specific time he had been in Grimmauld Place recently, just to stumble across another boggart.

--Flashback--

On a certain weekend he was homework-free and felt like being alone for a while he flooed to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix in number 12 Grimmauld Place. He sat back on a living room couch, closing his eyes when he heard a loud noise.

He was quickly on his feet and with wand drawn. He started walking upstairs, when the noise was heard again. He guided himself to the source of the noise, which happened to be a wardrobe. This made him suspect what was inside it: a boggart.

He took a deep breath and pictured a dementor tripping in his mind, but he was in for a good shock.

He unlocked and opened the wardrobe with his wand, expecting the usual dementor to come out but oh surprise! There was no dementor; instead, a dead body dropped to the floor…

"Hermione!" Harry screamed in horror, since in front of him was the limp form of Hermione, with a wide and deep gash on her stomach that in real life would've most likely killed the twins and an expression of shock in her face, her eyes lifeless.

"_Calm down you idiot, it's just a boggart_" He thought, but the shock of what he was seeing didn't let him focus properly. "_R-ridikkulus_!" He stammered.

The body just went flying to the side, turning into another person in the process.

"Ron" Harry said now with a choked voice, as tears stung his eyes now, but he fought hard not to shed them…or it would make the boggart more powerful. But it was hard for him to control himself, since he was looking at an image of his best mate, legs and arms broken, and a hint of blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes shut in extreme pain. "_Rid…_" The words got caught in his throat. He closed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to rid his mind of that image. He took several deep breaths and said, with a quavering voice "_Riddikulus_".

But the spell wasn't powerful enough, since the boggart just flipped around and turned into yet another person. This time he was looking at a dead Remus Lupin, an expression of inhuman pain in his features, his throat destroyed, as if he had been bitten.

"_Riddikulus_!"

A weak spell yet again, now he was seeing a dead Luna, her neck broken.

"_Riddikulus_!!" Dead Neville, blood all over his shirt, his throat slit open.

"_RIDDIKULUS_!!" Harry yelled once more in desperation.

Drawing strength from Harry's grief, fear and pain, the boggart turned into a shape that would crumble Harry's remaining resolve. Neville's body shrunk in size, his blond hair became longer and curled, his features became more childish and girly, turning into another different person, until in front of Harry was the image of the dead body of Lily Rose Granger, with cuts all over her body, her dress completely stained in blood, a look of hopelessness, pain, fear and perhaps disappointment on her lifeless chocolate brown eyes.

"NO!!" Harry yelled from the top of his lungs, tears flowing freely now as he fell to his knees, that final image carved on his mind forever now. "_Riddikulus_! ..._Riddikulus_!! …_RIDDIKULUS_!!" He yelled over and over again, every time louder than the last, but Lily's body wouldn't change. Eventually his strength left him slowly; he kept repeating the incantation over and over, now his voice fading with every repetition, until he finally gave in to the fact that he wouldn't be able to destroy the boggart.

"_Stupefy…Colloportus_" He incanted in a barely audible whisper, locking the boggart back in the wardrobe, before blacking out, refusing to know anything else from the living world for a while.

--Flashback ends--

While lost in memories he unconsciously snuggled closer to Lily, who held him tightly, but gently, as one would a beloved pet.

"_So that's why Mrs. Weasley had such a hard time getting rid of that boggart two years ago_" Harry reasoned.

"Then what are you scared of the most?" Lily asked

"Me? Of losing my friends. I'm afraid of not being able to see them anymore. Of losing Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Remus and you" Harry said "What are you scared of Lily?"

"Of not being able to talk again to my mommy or daddy" Lily replied quietly.

Harry understood the true meaning behind her wording. She was most afraid of losing her parents, of them dying.

"Even if that happened" Harry said "You do know you have me and Hermione don't you?"

Lily nodded "But I'm also afraid of losing any of you"

"_Are you completely sure this kid's only 6 years old?_" Harry asked himself, since she was too clever for her age…but then again, she was Hermione's little sister.

"Don't worry Lily, you won't. I promise you that" Harry vowed, praying he could fulfill his promise when the time came.

"Lily!" They heard Hermione calling her sister from several steps away

"Hi Minnie" Lily said, standing up carrying ermine-Harry in her arms.

"Hey Mione" Harry greeted

"So that's where you were" Hermione said, letting out a breath of relief "I've been looking for you ever since you left the pitch…what's bothering you?"

"_I'll tell you later_" He told her through their link and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Lily, let's go back inside" Hermione said

Lily nodded and followed her sister to the inside of the castle. While they walked together, Harry took advantage of his mind-link with Hermione to tell her something they both considered important.

"_Hermione, I think we should tell her now_"

"_Is her block still there?_" Hermione asked referring to the block every child is born with in their magical core, which is broken the first time the child performs accidental magic.

Harry focused on seeing Lily's core, a feat slightly more complex in his current form, but nothing too difficult. "_Nearly gone, I guess a small bout of accidental magic and it's completely broken…still I'm puzzled as to why it's still there, when she's performed magic twice, I think, at least of one I'm certain._"

"_What do you make out of that?_" Hermione asked, thoughtful

"_No idea_" Harry replied "_But I guess it's worth a shot. If she manages it her core will be unlocked completely_" Harry suggested.

"_I guess you're right, let's try it today_" Hermione conceded, changing their path.

"Minnie, where are we going?" Lily asked, noticing the change of direction.

"To the Room of Requirement" Hermione replied, not looking at Lily's confused expression.

"The shape-changing room" Harry explained and Lily understood.

Hermione walked past the blank wall three times, and after the third one, the door appeared. She activated it and entered the newly-created room. Lily entered behind her, still carrying Harry in his arms, but as soon as the door was closed he leaped out of her arms and became human once again, looking around. The room had formed itself in a decent space, like the average classroom, but with padded walls and floor, as well as several objects scattered around.

"Not bad…this'll do" Harry said.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked confused.

"We're here because there is something we have to teach you Lily" Hermione said.

"We're not sure if this will work right away, or if it will work at all. Perhaps we will have to wait, but we're here to see if it is necessary."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, still without a hint of understanding.

"You know we're at war, don't you Lily?" Harry asked, and the girl nodded "Well, I'm afraid the baddies are going to try and attack the castle…we're going to try and back them off, but we may not succeed. In any case we're sending you somewhere safe so you're not harmed"

"You're going to fight, aren't you?" Lily asked, and both teenagers nodded. "Are you going to die?" She then asked shyly.

"We hope we won't sweetie" Hermione said.

"But we won't be able to be with you and protect you all the time if something happens" Harry continued. "That's why we need to teach you to protect yourself"

"How?"

"It's called a shield charm. I didn't learn it until my fourth year, but after what's happened, I might guess that you have a natural talent for it…seeing as you've already done it once"

"But I don't know what I did" Lily said timidly.

"That's what we will try to teach you" Hermione replied. "Now…what did you do when the baddies tried to harm you?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to get hurt, and when the baddies tried to hit me I…I just covered my face with my arms and closed my eyes" Lily replied, trying to remember the details.

"What were you thinking at the moment?"

"Many things. That I was really afraid, that I wanted someone to help me, that I didn't want to get hurt, and when they shot that red light, I just thought about not wanting the light to hit me"

"Do you trust me Lily?" Harry asked, the girl swallowed but nodded "_Stupefy_" He said, extending his palm. A jet of very pale red light erupted from it, heading towards Lily at a very slow pace, compared to a full-power version of the spell.

Lily let out a small scream and again turned away from the spell, shutting her eyes. The watered-down stunner crashed against an invisible barrier, bouncing back at Harry at twice its original speed and twice as bright. Harry extended his arm and his own shield absorbed the spell.

"Amazing" Harry said smiling.

"What happened?" Lily asked, turning around to face them cautiously.

"You did it again hun. You cast a shield charm and…" Harry focused again in seeing magical cores, finally seeing the one in Lily without its block, and shinier than before. "…you can finally perform magic without trouble"

Lily looked at him with a confused look, what did he mean by 'without trouble'?

"Listen Lily" Hermione began "Every magical person, like you, me or Harry, has a concentrated source of magic, called the magical core, which lets us do magic"

"Is it inside us?" Lily asked, and Hermione turned to Harry, who nodded "Where?"

"It's in your chest, in the same place as your heart" He told her. "You don't feel it, but it's there."

"When we are born, this core is blocked" Hermione continued her explanation "so we cannot do magic. This block is gone the first time a child performs what we call accidental magic, and it normally happens when a child is angry or scared. In your case you did accidental magic when the baddies tried to hurt you."

"For some reason…" Harry continued "your block wasn't gone the first time you did magic, or the second. Instead it's been fading with time, and today it was finally completely gone"

"So that's why you said 'without trouble'" Lily said in understanding.

Harry nodded. "Now you just have to learn to control it and channel it properly"

"How do I do this?" Lily asked eagerly, making Harry smile. She truly was like her sister.

"Do you see that feather?" Harry asked, pointing at a freshly conjured white feather. Lily nodded "Concentrate on it" The little girl stared fixedly at the object "Try to picture it floating in the air"

Lily obeyed, but nothing happened; the feather didn't move.

"Make it move" Harry said. "Imagine you have the feather in your hand"

Lily closed her eyes and pictured the feather in her hand. "Now, imagine you lift it with your hand" The feather didn't budge. "Move your hand. You have the feather in your hand, remember that" Unconsciously Lily's hand closed, as if gripping something. "Now raise your arm and the feather will rise with it"

Lily slowly moved her closed hand upwards and slowly the feather that was several feet from the girl started levitating. Harry and Hermione beamed at this.

"Open your eyes sweetheart" Harry commanded. Lily opened her eyes slowly and saw the feather floating in mid-air. She grinned and turned to look at the teenagers, making the feather drop again.

"Hey! What happened?" Lily asked

"You broke your concentration, but it's OK" Harry said smiling "You did levitate it, didn't you?" He ruffled Lily's hair "Now, try it again, but with your eyes opened"

Lily nodded and focused on the feather again, repeating the steps, but again the feather didn't move.

"Why doesn't it float?" Lily asked

"Because you don't believe" Harry said simply. "The last time you imagined the feather was in your hand, so you thought it easy to lift it with your hand, but now you see the feather where it is and not in your hand, and you doubt if it will float or not"

"Just believe in yourself Lily. Be certain that you can make the feather float" Hermione said in a simpler way.

Lily gave them a dubious look but focused on the feather yet again, wanting it to move. For several seconds nothing happened, but slowly the feather started moving in the ground, then floating several inches above the ground, rising more and more.

"Well done Lily!" Harry cheered, applauding her, while Hermione followed.

"I did it! I did it!" Lily shouted happily.

"Sure you did" Harry felt proud of the little girl before him.

**A/N.- Well, how was it? Review and let me know :D**


	52. What Should Be

**A/N.- Hello everyone, here I'm back again, with another short, stand-alone chapter, this time about Minerva McGonagall, by suggestion of my beta Robert. I hope you like it.**

**Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to mention yesterday... there's 2 hidden quotes here, one is from a famous 1994 movie and the other one is from a song I'm sure not many of you know, but if you do...**

Disclaimer: I'm a young, soon-to-be 18-year-old Mexican guy... that doesn't really match JKR's description does it?

**Chapter 52.- What Should Be**

"Anything interesting out there Minerva?" The portrait of former Headmaster Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore asked Minerva McGonagall, who was staring outside from one of her office's windows.

In fact there was. Se was looking at a happy group of people all enjoying a calm afternoon without classes, enjoying the rays of the last sun of May running around happily, trying to chase and catch a little girl. It was a peaceful scene alright… a very rare sight, considering who those people were.

"Yes" McGonagall finally replied in a soft, gentle voice, uncharacteristic of her "Yes there is"

"What is out there? It must be something unusual to have you mesmerized like that"

"It's just… you're right, it's a pretty unusual sight. Harry, Hermione and Ms. Lovegood are just playing with Lily Granger, so calm and peaceful as if there was no war going on, as if… as if there was no prophecy stalking them"

"Yes… that child usually has that effect on them" The portrait replied, smiling gently at his successor "Especially on young Harry. I can't help but think that fate itself had her come to this castle. A small drop of happiness and innocence is enough to part the dark clouds of war for some time, and hopefully she won't have to suffer this war either"

"She already has…" McGonagall corrected "That's why she's here, isn't it? Her parents were almost killed by the Death Eaters and since no one else could take care of her, Harry and Hermione decided to bring her to the castle. But even Hogwarts is not as safe as it once was"

"Oh yes, and she also suffered another attack before that when she and Hermione herself ended in St. Mungo's last December" Dumbledore reminded her "And yet her spirit is untouched. She is still that charming, sweet, pure and innocent girl Harry met after Christmas"

"She's only a little girl, but she's stronger than the flame" McGonagall said.

"Quite right" Dumbledore agreed "And just the little strength Harry needs to carry on. Even when he shuts out his friends, he can't just shut her out. Her innocence is her own charm, and it is just what it takes to penetrate his defenses even when Miss Granger can't"

"You could even say he has fallen in love with her… in a completely different kind of love from the one he has for Hermione" McGonagall commented.

"Too true. He's indeed in love with her, not in romantic love though… the owner of that love is Hermione, but he gives another kind of love to her, perhaps even more than one"

"How so?"

"He is in a fraternal love with her, but also holds a certain… filial love let's say. She is mostly like the little sister he never had, but also sometimes she is like his daughter"

"I don't follow, I'm afraid. I assumed that Ms Weasley was like a sister to him. I guess his feelings are far too complicated for me to understand" McGonagall conceded

"Oh yes, they are, perhaps complicated enough that Harry himself doesn't understand them. But I'm afraid that girl is pretty valuable for him… if the Death Eaters got hold of her, or harmed her in any way… I don't even want to think of the reaction he could have."

"Let's just pray it doesn't come to that" McGonagall said with a sigh "Things are already bad enough for him as they are now… we don't really need Lily to suffer this war any more than she already does" She then stood and headed for the window once again, looking at the group of four in deep silence. "This is the way things should be. This is the kind of image that should make up most of Mr. Potter's life: Happiness, joy, peace, certainly love, perhaps a bit of stress, but only due to schoolwork, even perhaps because of his relationship with Ms. Granger; this is what his life should be like. Instead of it he has the pressure of having to fight Tom Riddle, and to beat him for the sakes of millions of people, wizards and muggles alike. He has to watch his back, fearing that someone will come out to harm him at every corner, not literally of course, and his friends as well. He also holds the burden of the damned prophecy on his shoulders. For crying out loud Albus, he's only 17 years old!" McGonagall said, dropping on a chair and sobbing.

If anyone would have entered the office at that precise moment, he or she would've gotten a pretty big shock. Everyone knew Minerva McGonagall to be strict, cool-headed and logical, to see her sobbing and talking like that would be a radical change in her image… fortunately no one disturbed her at this time.

"I know what such a burden is" Dumbledore said sadly "I had to fight somebody as well, and you know it Minerva. Everyone was counting on me to defeat Grindelwald back in the 1940s, but then again, I was 64 years old then, not 17 like Harry. Also he has suffered a lot more than I did. I may have lost my mother, my father, Ariana and even Aberforth, but I knew them… Harry doesn't have any real memory of James or Lily; he was far too young when they were taken away from him in such a brutal way. Instead he has memories of the cruelty of his terrible relatives."

"You are held guilty for that in my eyes, and you well know it Albus" Minerva said with a hint of anger towards her predecessor.

"I know Minerva… I very well know, and I accept that guilt, for it is true. Nevertheless, it is what has protected him until now"

"Perhaps, but that remains to be seen" Minerva insisted, drying the tears she had previously shed.

"I don't like it either, but it's the way things are. The past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or… learn from it." Dumbledore said, again in that mysterious form of speech only he seemed to understand. "And Harry has most certainly learned from his past. He doesn't judge anyone just because of who they are or whey do they come from. Just see who his friends are: The Weasleys, known by most as blood traitors and muggle-lovers; Miss Granger and her sister, muggleborns; Mister Malfoy comes from a Dark pureblood family and Mister Longbottom from a Light pureblood one; Miss Lovegood is as much of an outcast as he is, but for entirely different reasons; Hagrid is a half-giant and Remus is a werewolf, and he judges none of them for that, instead he sees their inner traits. He learned from the mistakes of his relatives and does his best to do quite the opposite"

"Yes. He is one of the finest boys… men, I've met in my whole life" McGonagall replied "Maybe that is one of the few good things from his upbringing, he doesn't know greed or selfishness… and even less the bigotry and discrimination that several if not most pureblood families would've taught him."

"Yes, that is one of the main reasons why I put him there…" Dumbledore said to defend his course of action

"Nevertheless…" McGonagall interrupted him "You very well know that he could've been raised by many a pureblood family or even of mixed blood that would've taught him modesty and to not give his fame such importance. I guess it would've been a lot better than to toss him overboard while he couldn't swim."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you meant by 'tossing him overboard while he couldn't swim'" Dumbledore replied.

"By leaving him with those horrible relatives, you made sure he knew absolutely nothing about magic during his upbringing. Then you have him come here, which he does, but he looks like a lost puppy the first time he gets here, and feels completely out of place. He didn't even get the basic information muggleborns get through a visit of a member of the staff, he came in with a 'Tabula Rasa' of knowledge of our world"

"I know, I just never imagined Petunia could be so different from Lily… it was one of the greatest mistakes of judgment from my part" Dumbledore finally conceded.

"One of many, Albus, and I very well warned you that they were quite the opposite of Lily." McGonagall corrected "Usually your shrewd ideas or vague plans end up being correct, but with Harry they usually turn out to be wrong, and in some occasions, very, very wrong" She explained, thinking clearly of many situations like that, especially Harry's whole fifth year.

"Also…" McGonagall began again, taking advantage of the situation to tell her late predecessor how she felt about the circumstances about the boy's life. "I'm afraid that sometimes you put that damned prophecy before anything else. You tended to look after him more often as if he was a weapon instead of a person"

"I know. But seeing as Voldemort never died and has tried to harm Harry ever since he first came to this school, it was necessary to train him to fulfill his destiny" Dumbledore argued

"Yes it was, but you had to keep in mind he is –was- a boy as well. Don't you think he feels lonely sometimes, even if he has his friends with him? How do you think he felt when you forced his friends to write absolutely nothing but rubbish to him? You tried to avoid him as much as possible that you didn't even get to hear from Molly the earful he gave Ronald and Hermione when he first saw them."

"I guess in this aspect my actions involve far more wrongs than rights, don't they?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

"I'm afraid that in that you're right"

"And I hope you learn from my mistakes so you don't repeat them" the Portrait said.

"I've learned from your mistakes, Albus. If you remember, I repeatedly told you that you were pushing Harry too hard, but no, you had to get him to do all the hard work" she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore's portrait.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore was puzzled.

She didn't answer but with a wave of her wand Dumbledore's portrait came off the wall and crossed over to the window next to Minerva. Below them were Harry, Hermione, Lily and Luna playing in the castle grounds. Harry was chasing Lily in a game of tag.

"There, that's what a boy his age should be doing, playing with his friends. But oh no, you had to put the whole weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders. He hadn't even finished the first year when you made him go after the Philosopher's Stone; the second year I'll grant you was not your doing; his third year was spent living in fear of Sirius when you knew he was innocent of all charges; his forth year was used to root out a traitor in our midst and look what happened with that. You got Cedric Diggery killed and Harry severely injured. As for his fifth year, allowing Harry to have mind blocking lessons with Snape, knowing full well that he would attempt to save Sirius. And don't forget that you let Umbridge rule over Harry, letting her carve detention lines into his skin, he's still got the scars from that. Not just him but other students were subjected to that. That was abuse and we all warned you about it but you did nothing. And then last year, last year was the worst. You made him keep secrets from his friends, from us his teachers, and from the Weasleys."

"That was for the greater good Minerva. The less people know a secret, the less likely it is for it to reach the ears of Voldemort"

"That is all good and well Albus, but the greater good means nothing, if you forget about individual good" McGonagall repeated that to Dumbledore for the nth time "You're putting HIS life on the line, and you don't even care about HIS wellbeing!"

"I do care…"

"You have a really nice way of showing it you know; what with you practically shoving him into the wolf's mouth and all."

"I've given him help…I've given him weapons, knowledge, to be able to fulfill his destiny" Dumbledore insisted

"Yes. But that gets us back to my point: you tended to look after him more often as if he was a weapon instead of a person. That's the only thing you did, give him weapons and knowledge. But what about himself? What about his wellbeing? I still remember the way he looked when he first set foot on this castle. He was a small boy, very much underfed and afraid of people… of rejection. Even in the summer after he saved the Philosopher's Stone he felt awkward at the way the Weasleys seemed to accept him. You didn't do anything to stop that campaign Mr. Malfoy led against him during the Triwizard Tournament, nor to stop Umbridge or Fudge after You-Know-Who returned"

"The way you say it, it seems as if I had failed him"

"In a way you did, Albus. I'm just glad you see it now… better late than never, they say."

"I just hope he can forgive me one day and that he can use whatever little I gave him to defeat Tom and live to have what he missed for almost seventeen years of his life"

"And what could that be?" McGonagall asked interested

"Happiness… and a family"

"In a way he does already. He has Hermione, she's pregnant with his children and he has several surrogate brothers and sisters. But he can't enjoy it as he should right now, with the cloud of war looming over his head. When he defeats You-Know-Who…"

"Voldemort" Dumbledore interrupted "Stop fearing his name Minerva… it's foolish to do so, and you're a Gryffindor… you should be above that"

"Sorry Albus, it's more an old habit than anything, but as I was saying, when he defeats Voldemort, he will be able to enjoy them all in peace"

Dumbledore's portrait said nothing about that, he just stared at her… as much as he could, since she still had him looking outside the window, but in that instant she flicked her wand and he returned to his place on the wall, and she noticed the look he was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me like that Albus?"

"You said 'when'… not 'if'" Dumbledore said surprised.

"It's called faith Albus. I have faith in him and I am completely convinced he will defeat Tom Riddle and bring peace to the Wizarding World"

"I hope so Minerva… I hope so… he deserves it, more than anyone else"

**A/N.- Well, that's all for now, please review to let me know what you think. BTW I'm a bit disappointed, you people en't reviewing anymore, I just got 8 reviews last chapter... it's been the first chapter in a long while with a one-digit count for reviews. Please make me happy by reviewing more, it doesn't really take that much time to leave one short review... but if it is a flame, sod off, you know that.**


	53. The Final Match

**A/N.- Happy, happy, I'll give you another chappy!! Ermmm...OK...sorry...I'm just on a sugar and happiness high, 'cause yesterday I turned 18 wohoooo. So...what will be my present from my readers?? REVIEWS OF COURSE!! Now, I know some of you didn't like last chapter, but this one will be different I hope you like it. Also many thanks to my beta Robert for writing the scene at the Great Hall and part of the last chapter (the part where McGonagall levitates the portrait towards the window).**

**Now...about the quotes from last chapter, congratulations for MinariRiu and Bradhadair-71 for finding the one from Rafiki the baboon: "The past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or… learn from it." I love the Lion King and couldn't resist adding that little quote there.  
About the other quote, ermm...I en't surprised that no one caught it, I really didn't expect you to hehe. It was "She's only a little girl, but she's stronger than the flames" and it comes from Tarja Turunen's song My Little Phoenix (I'm going to her concert in August!!)**

Disclaimer: Again, I en't JK Rowling (too good I'm not though...save for the lots-of-money part), I just play in her sandbox to my -and hopefully yours too- amusement, I just make up one or two things hehe.

**Chapter 53.-**** The Final Match**

"OK Lily, let's do this one more time. Focus and picture a sphere around you that won't let anything through" Harry instructed his little sister-in-law.

Lily nodded, closed her eyes and imagined that shiny sphere she had managed to create about 5 times so far. She then opened her eyes to see it shining brightly around her, and then she heard Harry's voice.

"OK, here I go hun" He started sending stunners in slow succession, starting with a stunner so watered down perhaps even a first year would've laughed at him, but it bounced back at him twice as fast and twice as strong. After he absorbed it with a shield charm of his own he sent another one, slightly stronger, that reacted the same way when it touched Lily's shield. Every spell he sent after that became increasingly stronger, but Lily's shield held fast. They had been like that for the last few hours, teaching her to create and hold a shield and to not break her concentration, no matter what came at her. He sent stunners every time stronger until and idea flashed in his brain. He decided to change tactics to gauge her reaction to any unknown spell. After he absorbed (with a slight bit of difficulty) a stunner that he had sent full power but had returned to him twice that strong and twice that fast, he sent a disarming spell, which came out as a jet of white light, heading at a not-so-fast rate at Lily who involuntarily freaked out as seeing something unknown at her, her concentration wavered and the disarming spell broke through her shield and hit her, sending her backwards.

"Why did you do that Harry?" Lily asked surprised

"Because you're supposed to not lose your concentration Lily! No matter what comes at you, known or not you must believe in yourself, you must believe it won't cross your shield!" Harry reprimanded the little girl, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry H-Harry" She hiccoughed, a small tear running down her face.

Harry then felt very bad. No matter what, he couldn't stand seeing Lily cry. He then sat on the ground next to her and sat her on his lap, holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm very sorry. I didn't want to upset you. It's just, I really need you to learn to defend yourself and control your fear"

"Harry" Hermione called, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think we better call it a day, you have a game tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, I know" Harry replied, and then thought he should try to cheer Lily up again "And if this young miss doesn't go to sleep now, she won't wake up early tomorrow and she'll miss the match"

"No!" Lily cried "We have to go now, I-I'll wake up, I promise"

Harry chuckled "I'm just kidding Lily, of course you're coming"

Lily dried the few tears she had dropped and mock-glared at Harry "Not funny"

"Was for me" Harry replied "Now, come on, let's go back" Harry said, standing up and making to go, just to notice Lily standing firmly and not moving. "C'mon Lily"

Lily shook her head "For that you have to give me a piggyback ride to the tower"

Harry was forced to return the mock-glare he had received before kneeling in front of her so she could climb, and then the three of them headed to the room to turn in for the night.

--

Harry's (and Hermione's) sleep was interrupted by the alarm from his wristwatch, indicating the beginning of a day that was bound to have one or two surprises in it. The sunlight shone through the window and Harry got up and looked out the window. Out in the distance, Harry could see the giant sticks and massive flags of the Qudditch pitch.

"Thinking about the match?" asked Hermione from the bed.

"That and Voldemort. I hope he doesn't attempt anything" Harry said turning.

"I'm sure he wont" Hermione said. The sound of running footsteps made her pull the covers up around her. Lily burst through the door and jumped onto the bed and hugged her sister.

"Minnie-san! Can we go now?" Lily asked very excited.

"Well we have to get dressed and have breakfast first. Come on, let's go" and Hermione held Lily's hand and they went to Lily's room leaving Harry alone.

Harry had a quick wash and dressed in a pair of jeans that Hermione had bewitched to go red, and a gold coloured t-shirt. He went down to the sitting room to find Hermione and Lily ready and waiting for him.

"I take it your hungry?" Lily nodded "Well let's go to the Great Hall then" and they set off for breakfast.

The hall was full and none more so then at the Gryffindor table. Space was made for the three and they tucked into a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, tomatoes, fried bread and hash browns. Lily tucked into a bowl of something called 'Lucky Charms'. Afterwards, they talked while waiting to go outside and play Qudditch.

"Ouch" Lily suddenly said putting a hand up to her head.

"Whats wrong?" asked Harry.

"Something hit me" Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Looking down at Lily's lap, Harry saw a stone. He looked around the entire hall and noticed that standing about 5 feet away from him was Millicent Bulstrode. She stood grinning at Lily's discomfort and anger grew in Harry.

"What are you going to do, Potter?" sneered Millicent "Attack me with a hex? You know the punishments" she finished laughing.

"Why don't you just go and stuff it up your ar…." Harry started.

"You'll regret that, Potter" Millicent replied. She quickly reached into her robes and pulled out her wand, pointing it directly at Harry's heart. As one person, the entire Gryffindor table rose, drew their wands, aiming at Bulstrode. After a second's delay, Ravenclaw students on the other side of the Slytherins rose, they too aiming their wands at the outnumbered Slytherin. Hufflepuff students jumped up and climbed over their own and Gryffindor tables to surround Millicent Bulstrode.

"I think that you should turn around and go away" Harry said smiling. "If you don't, then I don't know how you will end up".

"What is the meaning of this?" came the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Potter, what is going on?"

"Professor, Bulstrode just threw a stone at Lily and it hit her head, and when I told her to not do it again, she raised her wand at me. A few students came to my defense" Harry said talking about the large group still around them.

"Professor, it's a lie. Potter swore at me" whined Bulstrode sulkily.

"I don't believe that Ms Bulstrode. I'm afraid you will have to come with me" McGonagall said. She looked round the hall. "The rest of you can return to your tables". She led Millicent Bulstrode out of the hall and towards her office.

"Thank you Harry for sticking up for me" Lily said hugging him tightly.

"That's alright" he said "just hurry up and finish, or else you wont see the Qudditch match".

"Harry, that was really brave" Hermione said kissing him as much as her now quite obvious bump permitted.

"Really? Want to see something else brave?" he asked and the two girls nodded. "Lets beat Slytherin" and he held a hand each as he led them to the Qudditch Pitch, being cheered at and joined by the whole Gryffindor table, and some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that had already finished breakfast. He parted ways with them at the entrance to the changing room, where the rest of the students left him to go to the stands, usually calling some variation or other of 'good luck Harry' or 'I hope you beat Slytherin'.

He entered the empty changing rooms and donned his playing gear, watching his team arrive one by one. After the last one to arrive (Demelza Robins) finished changing, he stepped in front of them and turned to look at them, took a deep breath and began what would be his last speech as captain.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, our last chance as a team to beat Slytherin again and claim the Quidditch cup. I know you're the best and are up to the task. So, all I have left to say is: Dean, Seamus, Demelza, Jimmy, Ritchie, Ron, it was an honor playing with you all. Let's beat Slytherin's arse!"

Cries of "yeah!" and "let's go!" filled the changing rooms as the Gryffindor Quidditch team took their brooms in hand and headed towards the pitch.

"Now, here are the teams!" Zacharias Smith's voice came out of the enchanted megaphone.

Harry and the team walked out into the sun, watching the Slytherins do the same from the other side of the pitch.

He and Malfoy walked towards each other to shake hands as captains while Mme. Hooch called her usual "I want a clean game"

"Don't expect me to let you win Potter" Malfoy warned, smiling.

"Same goes for you Malfoy" Harry replied, shaking the hand of his foe-turned-friend. Then the ball crate was opened and the bludgers and snitch were freed while Mme. Hooch took the Quaffle in her hands and mounted her broom, kicked on the ground and took off, fourteen other riders following her.

"Mme. Hooch throws the Quaffle up and the game begins!" Smith called. "Vaisey from Slytherin catches it and passes to Harper, who dodges Robins and Thomas from Gryffindor, he passes back to Vaisey, who passes it as well to Urquhart. Urquhart rushes towards Gryffindor's goalposts and… is hit from behind by a bludger sent by Jimmy Peakes. Finnegan takes the Quaffle, passing it to Robins, Robins dodges a bludger sent her way by Braddock, swerves past Vaisey, passes to Thomas who starts flying upwards as he nears the goalposts, Slytherin Keeper Pritchard follows him."

A bell rang, indicating the first goal of the game.

"Amazing! Thomas performs the Porksoff Ploy, tricking Pritchard into following him, he then dropped the Quaffle down so Finnegan caught it and scored! This was a very amazing play ladies and gentlemen, seen only on pro games!"

Cheers filled the stadium as the Gryffindor team briefly celebrated before falling back into defensive position.

"_How you holding up love?_" Harry asked Hermione, since they had decided to go against Mme. Pomfrey's indications of no Quidditch for Hermione.

--Flashback--

"Harry, I want to talk to you" Hermione approached him before they headed for Lily's training with shield charms the day before the match.

"What is it love?" Harry asked, kissing her on the lips.

"You know that Mme. Pomfrey told us I shouldn't attend any Quidditch matches until after I give birth right?"

Harry guessed what she wanted right away.

"You want to go tomorrow, don't you?"

"Of course I want to go! It's our last match at Hogwarts! Besides, you already promised Lily you'd take her and someone has to look after her"

"Well, Luna can do that, she loves to, you know. But yeah, I guess you're right. Still…you mustn't stress under any circumstances"

"But…I really want to go" Hermione pressed

Harry thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to endanger the babies, but then again, if he went against her wishes…well…he didn't want to face her stubbornness and even less now that she was prone to mood swings.

"Ok…just promise me you'll keep your head cool no matter what happens"

"As long as you promise you'll be careful at all times" Hermione replied

Harry kissed her lips again "I promise"

"Then I promise too"

--End Flashback--

"_Stop worrying about me, focus on winning that damned cup_" Was Hermione's reply.

Harry didn't reply, but instead returned his attention to the game, which still was 10-nil.

It was a tight game, with no team ever being more than 20 points ahead of the other, with risky, yet legal, play often used by both sides to try to take advantage of the other.

Even in one occasion when the Slytherin Beaters had distracted Demelza and Seamus and the three Chasers got past Dean, Harry used a tactic he had used in his third year, he feigned seeing the snitch and darted towards the oncoming Chasers, scattering them in the process, which allowed his own team to regroup.

"That was very daring of Potter, to scatter the opposing team that way when I'm sure he didn't even see the snitch" Smith said from the megaphone.

Harry stopped his broom in midair, flipped Smith off and resumed his search for the Snitch when Mme. Hooch's whistle sounded.

"Potter, you do that again and I'll have to kick you out of the game" Hooch warned him.

"Sorry Mme Hooch" Harry replied, then the referee amplified her voice magically

"Same goes for you Smith, one more comment like that and you won't comment again"

"I'm sorry Mme Hooch; I'm just narrating what I saw" Smith defended himself.

"Well, you keep comments like that to yourself"

"Yes ma'am"

"On with the game then" The referee announced and the game resumed.

After two long hours of relatively fair play and a score tied to 250 for both sides, the game started to get tiresome, since both teams had been playing at 100 percent and starting to run out of energy. The first one to break was Seamus. He signaled Harry to ask for a time out, which he did. The whole team landed and gathered quickly.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin's wrong? Why haven't you caught the snitch?"

"Yeah, this is worse than that exhibition match with Hufflepuff"

"It hasn't been that long has it?" Harry asked

"It's been twice as long mate" Ron replied

"And over thrice as tiresome" Demelza added. Her comment was followed by murmurs of agreement.

"Anyone wants a substitution?" Harry offered, even if he knew what that would mean: Calling Colin to the pitch, since he was reserve.

"I'm sorry mate, but I'm beat already, you'll have to call Colin in" Seamus said.

Harry nodded in understanding and beckoned Mme Hooch towards them.

"We want a substitution Mme Hooch"

"Who will it be?"

"Seamus Finnegan for Colin Creevey"

Mme Hooch nodded and headed towards the Slytherins who called her in as well.

Both teams called for a substitution and the game continued for yet another hour, full of interruptions, player rotations and such. Even with all the movement, most of the players were beaten, so the game had only moved from an even 250 points a side to 300-280, Slytherin winning. Harry searched frantically for the Snitch, but there had been no sign of the little golden ball for the last two and a half hours. He then caught Malfoy flying at him with a worried look.

"Harry, when was the last time you caught a glimpse of the Snitch?"

"Near the beginning of the game, about half an hour into it" Harry said, trying to remember something more recent, but coming up empty-handed. "After that all I've seen has been reflections of the sun or things like that"

"Yeah, me too… I can't help but think that something's going on"

"Do you have your wand with you?" Harry asked, but the blond boy shook his head.

"Ok… I'll just warn the rest"

"How?"

"I'll tell Hermione through our mind link and she can tell the others, perhaps even the teachers" Malfoy nodded in understanding and flew away, not resuming the search for the elusive ball until Harry was into it again, to be fair.

"_Hermione_" Harry called

"_Why in the name of everything that's holy have you not caught the snitch? It's already been 3 hours and my rear's getting flatter than usual thanks to all this sitting around_"

"_That's what I wanted to tell you. Neither I nor Malfoy have caught even a glimpse of it for the last two and a half hours_"

"_Do you think something's wrong? That someone might've sabotaged the game?_"

"_Exactly our thoughts and I don't think it was anyone from Slytherin or any of the houses. Keep your eyes open and your wand at the ready. Warn the rest and have someone tell the staff_"

"_Right away_"

Harry ended their conversation and resumed the search for the snitch, while Hermione relayed his message to Luna, Ron and Neville, who went to the staff box to warn McGonagall about Harry's suspicions.

"And how do you know that Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked

"Well, Harry told Hermione through a mind link they share that neither he nor Malfoy had seen then snitch since after the first thirty minutes of the match, so they suspect the game has been sabotaged to last this long."

"Thanks for sharing your concerns with us Mr. Longbottom. I'm afraid the only thing we can do is place the staff in alert, since cancelling the game would create fear and chaos among the students."

"That's all we're asking for professor. We'll be on the lookout as well" Neville said, taking his leave.

From that point on the sky grew steadily cloudier and darker, as the game went on for yet another hour in which both teams were exhausted but still trying to gain a significant advantage on their opponents.

Harry finally saw it: The snitch, near the right side Gryffindor goalpost. He could see it now as clear as day, thanks to the lack of direct sunlight on the field. Unfortunately for him Malfoy had already seen it and was rushing towards it, and being nearer to it than him, he had the upper hand at the moment. Harry dashed towards it as well.

"Finally! Both Seekers have seen the snitch and are right behind it! Let's pray this game is finally over, it's been long enough as it is!" Smith commented, and the very much turned off crowd noise began regaining the strength it had a couple of hours ago as Harry and Draco went chasing the snitch. Every single eye, including the remainder of both teams had stopped what they were doing just to see the chase, since the one that caught the Snitch gave his house the cup.

Harry and Malfoy were neck to neck now, chasing the little ball jerk by jerk, sharp turn by sharp turn, and move by move, drawing closer to it every time, until it was at arm's reach. Harry extended his arm as far as he could, and felt his fingers close around the snitch, with Malfoy's closing around his own.

Harry jerked his hand away and lifted the snitch triumphantly. The crowd immediately roared triumphantly as they understood what was going on. It was over; Gryffindor was the champion for the third year in a row, though technically they had won it for the past five years. Harry's Third year, they had won by default because of the Tri-Wizard tournament in his forth year, his fifth year had been won without his help thanks to Umbridge, he had won it last year and now this year.

Harry landed and was soon crushed into a team hug, which broke apart to make way for Hermione who hugged him as tight as she could without harming the twins residing in her stomach. She then pulled away and saw Lily running at him. He lifted her and twirled her around, then set her back on the ground and kissed her cheek. After that he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Malfoy, who extended his hand to him.

"Excellent game Potter"

"Same goes for you Malfoy"

Then McGonagall approached the team with the Quidditch Cup in her hands.

"Congratulations Potter, to you and your team" The headmistress said, handing the cup to the winning captain, who took it, kissed it and held it high, being cheered at by the whole Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses.

They were all heading back to the castle when McGonagall approached him.

"It seems that lucky for us your suspicions were wrong" She told him relieved.

Harry heard someone shout and turned around to see a hoard of hundreds of dementors coming their way. "It seems that you spoke a tad too early Minerva" He then applied a _Sonorus_ Charm on himself. "ANYONE THAT CAN PRODUCE A PATRONUS STAY HERE, EVERYONE ELSE HEAD BACK INTO THE CASTLE AND STRAIGHT TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS AND STAY CALM!"

He watched as most of the students ran towards the castle while several of them (mostly from the DA) and almost all of the teachers fell behind to help, shouting several different silver animals to fight back the cloud of dementors that threatened the school.

"Mom, dad, Sirius, please watch over me and my friends and keep us away from harm…_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

**B/N.- Editing done by one Excitable English man, Luna Lovegood and the giant killer tomatos from mars! (RUN FOR YOUR LIVES) (Ibris: Ermmmm... riiiiight...)**

**A/N.- So, another chapter's gone by and all you have left to do is review to lighten up my day!! Hehehe**


	54. A Mere Warning

**A/N.- Well, after a month and a shitload of stress, here's yet another chapter for this story...sorry for the month long delay, but school's not making things easy for me. Well, enough of my crying, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own the HP universe.

**Chapter 54.- A Mere Warning**

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!!_" Harry incanted, remembering his trip to the 'beach' with Lily. A thread of silver instantly erupted from his wand, turning into a stag immediately and it joined several other patronuses that charged against the large hoard of dementors that kept closing in on them.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Hermione's voice echoed his, but as he turned to look at her he saw nothing but white mist erupt from her wand. She repeated the incantation several times before giving up. "Harry, I can't do it, the babies are taking my magic again…why now Merlin?"

Harry let out a breath, now he had an excuse to get Hermione away from the battle. "You can still help me Hermione. Go inside and to the first fireplace you can, floo-call the DMLE and ask for reinforcements, and take Lily with you" Hermione nodded and grabbed Lily's hand, taking her along. She walked as fast as she could being five months pregnant, thinking what fireplace was nearest her, coming to the conclusion that the nearest one was the one in Remus's office on the second floor, so she headed there, taking Lily along. As soon as she entered she found a small box with Floo Powder, grabbed a handful and tossed it at the chimney while saying "Department of Magical Law Enforcement". She then thrust her head into the fireplace and it started spinning. As soon as she felt like pulling away the spinning stopped and she found herself looking at a non-descript office.

"Hello! Anyone there?" She called

She soon heard footsteps and was glad to find a familiar friendly face looking at her. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Giselle Summer asked.

"No time to chat, we are in serious need for a team of aurors at Hogwarts"

"What's the emergency?"

"A shitload of dementors at the least, we don't know if there's something else yet" Hermione said quickly.

Giselle frowned "Very well, I'll raise the alarm and we'll be there ASAP"

"You better, things don't look good" Hermione said before pulling her head from the fire again and feeling it return to her own shoulders.

"_Harry, I called for reinforcements, Giselle's raising the alarm at MLE right now_"

"_Hope they're here soon, we're outnumbered badly_"

"_No shit Sherlock_" Hermione retorted.

"_Get to the Head Tower and stay there_" Harry said.

"_What about you?_" asked Hermione sounding as if she would return to the fight.

"_I'm the boy who lived, remember. I survived Voldemort all this time, his Dung Eaters are going to be no problem"_ Harry said.

"_That's no guarantee of nothing you know?_"

"_But the prophecy is. 'One must die at the hand of the other', remember? So unless Tom shows his ugly snake face, I'm gonna be alright"_

"_Just be careful, and remember I love you_" Hermione said, wishing more than anything that she could be there to watch his back, but making her way to their tower. "Come on Lily, we're going to our tower"

Harry watched Hermione's back as she and Lily retreated into the safety of the castle and as soon as they crossed the double doors he turned around to focus on fighting the dementors. He invoked his patronus yet again, since the last one had already vanished and sent it charging at the never ending wave of dark fiends, until he heard Hermione's voice inside his head, telling him that aurors were on their way.

"Hold strong people, reinforcements are on the way!" He called, hoping to raise people's spirits at least a bit.

Unfortunately that was true for both sides, since Death Eaters, robed and masked started emerging from the woods, but no one noticed until a Killing Curse passed too close to Ron, who yelled "DEATH EATERS!"

Everyone turned their attention to the newcomers, partially forgetting the dementors that were still being attacked by several patronuses. Fighting ensued and spells were exchanged by both sides. Harry noted several young students yet remained on the grounds and spotted Draco close to him having just dispatched a Death Eater with a _Sectumsempra_ curse.

"Draco!" He called and the boy turned to look at him "Round the younglings and take 'em into the castle. MOVE!" Malfoy nodded and took off to do what he had been instructed.

A loud exchange of spells reached Harry's ears and he saw Neville taking on two death eaters by himself reminded him strongly of an incident where Neville had taken on Crabbe and Goyle in their first year after Draco had insulted Ron. Now that he thought about it, they did seem the right height for those two. He was going across to help Neville, when he saw Ron and Luna surrounded by a group of six Death Eaters. He ran across to them blasting them away from the pair as he ran, adding a _Wingardium Leviosa_ for good effect.

"Bloody Hell mate" Ron said "Where did they come from?" he asked.

"No Idea. Death Eaters are bad enough, but they brought Dementors with them" Harry said as he dodged a rogue spell that was headed in their direction.

"Whats the plan Harry?" Ron asked as he too dodged a curse.

"I don't know" Harry admitted.

"What about the Quidditch teams?" suggested Luna "You still have your brooms. Get on them and shoot the Death eaters that way. As long as you keep moving, they might not get chance to hit you" she said throwing a curse in the direction of a few Death eaters who had attempted to sneak around the battle.

Harry looked as if he could kiss Luna on the spot, but Ron beat him to it.

"Excuse me…guys…FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE HERE!"

"I know, no time like the present then is there?" and with that Ron called his broom to his side and took off with Harry doing the same. He was about to kick off the ground when he turned back and shouted for Luna to jump on. It was a little heavy at first and different to handle with two people on, but Harry got used to it quickly. He zoomed off round the grounds while Luna fired Jinx and Curses one after the other. Harry noticed a large amount of people in black robes attacking the Hogwarts students and staff, and he was horrified to realise that Slytherin had chosen this moment to have a mass defection to Voldemort's side. Only a few first and second years plus Draco, a girl from their year he knew to be Daphne Greengrass, her sister from fifth year and their friend Tracey Davies still stood for Hogwarts. Draco was hurrying the younger Slytherins out and away from the battle. Luna was still holding onto Harry's waist as she continued to attack Death Eaters and the defecting Slytherins with as much determination as she could. Around them they could see that the other members of the Gryffindor team had mounted their brooms and where doing the same as Harry, Luna and Ron. Moments later, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams also rose into the air to aid in the aerial attack. Harry decided to head back towards where he had set off from due to the fact that it was now becoming a quiet area compared to the rest of the grounds. Harry stole a glance at the castle and saw that yet more people where flying over. He aimed his wand only to see that the DMLE had arrived. Aurors jumped off broomsticks or came running up from the paths leading from the village shooting spells as they ran.

He looked around to see where his talents could be put to good use and decided to go help Draco who having got the younger members of his house away had gone to rescue those students who had been shot out of the sky by Death Eater curses. Draco was putting his body in front of those fallen and put them on a stretcher which raced across to the castle and inside, no doubt to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would be kept in business tonight, Harry thought bitterly as he saw a Zacharias Smith fall off his broom and hit the ground hard after being hit by the Killing Curse. He finally reached the blond boy's side and helped to load a still living person onto a waiting stretcher. Harry saw that it was Susan Bones, the niece of Amelia Bones who Voldemort had killed before the school started. Deep gashes were sported on her face and arms. They went over her chest, but Draco had the good grace and decency to summon a blanket to put over her in order to cover her semi-nakedness.

"What's her condition?" He asked Draco.

"She's still alive, but losing blood very fast" The blond replied.

"What was she hit with?" Draco shrugged. "Cover us" Harry commanded.

"What?"

"You know, use that weird piece of wood in your hand and make sure no spell reaches us" Harry replied sarcastically as he turned back to Susan after receiving a nod from Draco. "Susan, as much as I wish I didn't have to, I must have a look at your wounds".

The Hufflepuff girl nodded and Harry took a deep breath and removed the blanket, almost dropping it from the shock; those were some very deep cuts; Draco was right, Susan was losing blood very fast. He closed his eyes and focused on the magical aura around the girl, and there it was, black as Voldemort's soul, the curse remnants surrounding her.

"_Morgula dal_" Harry incanted, placing his hands an inch or so from the girl's skin, making the remnants of _Sectumsempra_ disappear so he could cauterize the wound. "_Serega dal, mwalimea dal_" He incanted again and the bleeding and pain stopped immediately. He replaced the blanket over Susan's body and sent the stretcher back into the castle.

When they had put the last person safely towards the castle Harry turned to Draco.

"When this is over, remind me to recommend to McGonagall that you transfer to Gryffindor" he said smirking.

"Might take you up on that, Potter" Draco said smirking right back. He was going to say something else when he saw a small group of four Death eaters sneak round the battle undiscovered, and enter the castle before they disappeared, he saw they went in the general direction of the Head Boy and Head Girl's tower. "Harry, I'll go slow them down" he said getting up. An arm however stopped him.

"Here, take this" Harry said and handed over his Firebolt. "Just try to bring her back in a flyable condition"

Draco stared at it for a moment, and then with a simple nod to Harry, flew off towards the window of the common room. Harry took time to glance round the battle ground. The Death Eaters seemed to be being pushed back by a combined force of Hogwarts students and staff and the newly arrived Aurors. Most of them seemed to be in open retreat joined by their Slytherin comrades. All the Hogwarts students now seemed to be doing a runner for the safety of the castle. A smash of glass and four bodies fell out of a tower window and crunched onto the ground. Harry was sure they had died until he saw them get up and hobbling, ran for the nearest gate to dissaparate away. Only the Aurors and some Quidditch players still fought, but they where the only ones. All except Neville who was slowly backing up to a tree, Death Eaters closing in from three sides. The area near there was lit up like a couple of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks gone off as the brave boy sent curse after curse at the closing enemy. Before his view was cut off, he noticed a large bundle lying on the ground next to the roots. He sent a powerful spell at them and sent Death Eaters flying in all directions, all getting knocked out. Harry grabbed an abandoned broom and used it to race over to where Neville had finally collapsed onto his back.

"Neville, are you alright?" Harry asked as he reached him.

"Yeah, a little battered and a little bloody, but I saved her Harry, I saved her" Neville said with an air of triumph in his voice.

Harry was confused until he saw who the large bundle was. Padma Patil lay with a badly cut, bruised head and cuts all over her body.

"So, you two….." he left the question unanswered.

"Yeah" Neville simply replied

"I'm happy for you two Nev. Now, you better take her to the castle…I'd say to Mme. Pomfrey, but my guess is she has her hands full"

"Her wounds aren't too deep; I can do it mys-AARGH!!" Neville's sentence was cut halfway through, since a large throwing knife grazed his left arm. Harry's blood froze; he knew who's knife that was.

"Neville…grab Padma and get the hell out of here…NOW!" Harry said immediately, still looking for the vampire.

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Harry bellowed. Neville nodded and obeyed.

Harry took careful steps looking everywhere, hoping he had more than a half-second's warning to react to the vampire's attack.

"Come out Aldros!" He called, his voice quivering with fear. He still looked around everywhere, until he felt a sudden urge to hold Godric's sword in his hand. He drew it from his pocket and returned it to its normal size, and as soon as he was done, he followed a sudden impulse to turn around and parry something. This urge proved useful, since he managed to avoid being backstabbed by an even larger knife, a combat knife. His aggressor landed behind him, lunging forwards again as soon as his feet touched the ground. Harry was parrying blow after blow, with relative ease, since the sword felt incredibly light, and seemed to act on its own accord. On the first chance he had, he parried the knife, twirling the sword around to loosen the vampire's grip on his weapon and disarmed him.

Harry prepared to strike his disarmed opponent, until he saw him clap.

"Very good, kid, very good. No one had ever survived longer than a couple of minutes against me in ranged combat, and much less in a melee fight, so I must say you exceed my expectations" The vampire said in a deep, cold, emotionless voice, far creepier than Voldemort's.

"Yeah, well, I aim to please" Harry said, sounding bolder than he actually felt.

"Drop your mask, it doesn't work with me, I can see by the look in your eyes you're scared witless." The vampire said as he spun to dodge a curse Harry fired at him.

"Rhaich" Harry cursed under his breath as he sent a flurry of spells at Aldros, who dodged each and every one of them.

"Human muscles are quite eloquent, they even tell you which way a spell will be aimed next before it's even cast" He said as dodged another volley of curses, until a cutting curse managed to graze his leg, leaving a superficial wound. "Impressive" He said as he touched the wound with his fingers. "Very impressive. Enough games, time to get serious" Without any warning he lunged again at Harry, who barely managed to parry the attack, getting a shallow wound on the side himself.

Aldros attacked mercilessly, and Harry fought hard to keep some of his strength to continue defending himself, more thanks to the magic of the sword that told his muscles which way to move than to his sword fighting skills.

Harry fought hard to parry Aldros merciless attack, managing to hit him a couple of times with the sword hilt, but receiving several gashes himself until an arrow of what looked to be light hit Aldros's side, making him cry with pain and fall to the ground.

Startled Harry turned around to see who had cast that spell (it had to be a spell to do that) and saw a cloaked person with a bow in his hand run to him. He raised his sword to fight him back, but the figure just said one word.

"Drego!"

Harry was puzzled by this strange command. "Pedich Edhellen?"

"Mae, avo 'osto, Marcaunon" Harry lowered his guard as soon as he heard his name. "Much better. Go back to the castle; he won't be down for long"

"How do you know me? Who are you? What are you doing? What was that spell you cast?" Harry started bombarding the stranger with a volley of questions worth of Hermione.

"Easy there, everything will be known in due time. For now just go back, make sure everyone's alright." The cloaked figure said, retreating towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry looked at the retreating figure until he heard the emotionless laughter of Aldros, so he turned to look at the vampire, raising his sword again.

"You're doomed, boy, you and all of your friends"

"How can you be so sure?"

"This was but a warning…a small taste of the power of the Dark Lord, and your forces were badly beaten…try to imagine what will happen when the time comes" Aldros then got up "I had fun toying with you, next time you won't be so lucky" he then practically vanished, jumping out of sight with such speed that Harry didn't have any chance to see where he had gone.

He then sighed and for the first time noticed how little energy he had left, he could barely walk now. He staggered and walked heavily back into the castle. He fought hard to reach the seventh floor, taking thrice the usual time to get there, even with shortcuts. As soon as he said the password to Head tower he entered the common room and fell heavily on the couch in front of the fireplace, lying down and dropping his sword, which landed with a clatter on the floor. As he went down, he registered Draco in an armchair completely asleep, hugging Harry's Firebolt to his chest.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the stairs to their bedroom. He then heard her coming down, approach him, and gasp as soon as she had a clear view of him. "What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" She asked fretting over him, trying to take closer looks at the cuts on her fiancé's body.

"One word: Aldros"

Hermione gasped louder. "He was here?"

"You can bet he was; moves faster than I thought" Harry said, and then hissed as Hermione pressed her finger against one of his cuts.

"Minnie?" Lily's voice came from the stairs

"Stay in your room Lily Rose" Hermione replied at once, using her sister's full name for emphasis. Lily's little feet could then be heard running back up.

"Wasn't that a little harsh Mione?"

"You want her to see you like this?" Harry frowned and shook his head. "Wait a moment, if that…thing is so fast, then how did you manage to survive? Moody said you wouldn't last a second against him."

"Aldros thought so as well…" Harry replied, remembering the vampire telling him that "but there's more to that sword than meets the eye. Some magic in it made my arms move in the proper way to parry each of his blows. I even got him a couple of times, nothing grave unfortunately"

"I saw a streak of light through the window, what was that?"

Harry quickly recounted his encounter with the cloaked figure, which they assumed had to be an elf or a half-elf.

"So he then just got up as if he had never been hit?" Hermione asked surprised.

"He grimaced a bit at one point, but yeah, he was practically in as good shape as he was at the beginning of the battle, quite unlike me"

"We need to cure those wounds…" Hermione said and Harry made to speak "But I doubt Pomfrey can spare a moment for you"

"Too true, she has her hands full. But I think I have an idea. Dobby!"

A loud crack signalled the elf's arrival "Harry Potter called! What…can…what happened to Harry Potter sir?!" Dobby cried as he took in the appearance of his de facto master.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to know" Harry replied "Can you do anything for the cuts? I'm certain Mme. Pomfrey will have her hands full"

Dobby nodded furiously and aimed his wand at Harry, casting a spell to cure his wounds, he then snapped his fingers and a bottle of pepper-up potion appeared on his hand.

"Harry Potter will drink this, since Headmistress wishes to speak with Harry Potter right away"

Harry groaned but downed the potion, feeling its effects right away. "Thank you Dobby. You may go now" Dobby chanced a smile at Harry before vanishing with another loud crack. As soon as he was gone, Harry sighed "Why do I think I so won't like this?"

"You have to do this love" Hermione said, resting her hand on his arm.

"I know. Don't wait for me, this might take a while" Harry replied, kissing her on the lips and leaving. "Kiss Lily good night for me will ya?"

"Sure thing, go have some fun"

Harry just narrowed his eyes and mock-glared at her before heading for the door, walking towards what promised to be a very long night.

**B/N: Well after waiting so long, I decided to write most of the battle myself. It was I who came up with the idea of the mass defection of Slytherin. Only wrote it because Ibby (That's how he calls me) was so long in other things he had to do, I thought I'd speed up the process. SO major credit to me for this chapter (thank you very much). Oh yeah, the idea of Neville and Padma is mine as well.**

**A/N.-So...you heard 'im, that's that. So, on to a merrier note, REVIEW PEOPLE!! That's the closest thing to payment that I get, so ... pwease -puppy dog face-. Ok, so, if you want to see the character I based Aldros in (Vamp, from Metal Gear Solid 2), check this out www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v(equal sign)4TEg32t30yA.**

**Elvish Words/Phrases:**

**Drego!.- **Flee!

**Pedich Edhellen?.-** Do you speak Elvish?

**Avo 'osto.- **Fear not


	55. Aftermath

**A/N.- Hello!! Guess who's back after a month of non-stop working like a field slave in school? That's right, me! So, here is chapter 55 for you, and as today's special mention, I'd like to congratulate my beta Robert for turning 20 this past tuesday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! So, now that I've done that, this chapter is dedicated to him (even if he wrote the beginning... lol), but it is open for all of you to enjoy as well(:**

Disclaimer: I'm writing and uploading this to a public website from the laptop in my room so nein, I'm still not JKR...I'm not even woman or English or rich...

**Chapter 55 – Aftermath**

Harry left the tower and headed towards the Headmistress's office. As he walked along the various corridors, he passed students as they made their way to their house dorms. Many students required the help of another in order for them to move. There were a few students looking battered, bloody and bruised, and they all wore expressions of exhaustion on their faces. But one other thing broke though and that was the sense of triumph. Hogwarts had repulsed what Harry could only think of as a major attack, even if Aldros had said it was 'but a warning'. There had been a sense of fear that Voldemort would attack the school sooner or later, but after the defeat, Harry knew that he would think twice about assaulting Hogwarts again. Continuing towards where McGonagall was, he sometimes stopped to help a student who had fallen, heal them a bit with Elvish magic or just to put a reassuring hand on the shoulders of those who had simply had no more energy to go on and sat on the stone floor. Eventually, he reached the office and wasn't too surprised to see the door was already open. He paused for a moment trying to put his battered Qudditch robe into some sort of order, even tried to fix it with a cleaning and a repairing spell then went in. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk with Giselle and Tonks deep in conversation. She looked up when she heard the sound of Harry's footsteps in the room.

"Harry" she said making it clear this was Order business "what just happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea. All I do know is that we just repelled a major attack by Voldemort and that he will think twice about trying it on with us again" Harry said sinking into the only spare chair.

"Well we seem to have got away with only injuries" McGonagall said but Harry shook his head.

"Zacharias Smith got in the way of a Killing Curse, but he was the only one" Harry said with a heavy heart. "I guess we should tell his parents" he finished.

"I will attend to it tomorrow morning. However we must attend to those injured and those in pain. Although it is a regret that Mr Smith has died, it is a comfort to know that there were no others killed" McGonagall said sadness entering her voice. "There is one thing that has gone in our favour. We have managed to capture several Death Eaters and Giselle and Tonks will be interrogating them as soon as we are finished here. I doubt they know Voldemort's full plan, but whatever information that can be gained is useful to us".

"I might not know much, but this was supposed to be 'but a warning'" Harry said, quoting his recent aggressor. "If it was just that, I'm afraid we're in deep shit here" McGonagall pursed her lips but said nothing at Harry's display of sailor language.

"You look as if you hand wrestled a troll and lost, Harry" Tonks said. "Do I need to get somebody here?" but Harry shook his head again. "I guessed you would say that. We assumed the worst so we brought some healers from St Mungo's with us" she said.

"Get them to help Mme. Pomfrey instead" Harry told her.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard and all four of them turned with wands drawn towards the door, but lowered them when they saw Professor Sprout came bursting into the office completely out of breath. Harry got up and allowed Sprout to sit in his chair.

"What ever is the matter Pomona?" McGonagall asked wondering what had made Sprout run so fast as to make her out of breath.

"We just did a headcount on the students and staff" Sprout paused for a moment to calm down. "We double checked – Minerva, Horace is missing. We checked the grounds and the hospital wing. I think he has been taken" and Sprout couldn't speak because she had run out of breath totally and completely.

"We will start searching for Professor Slughorn as soon as we are finished here, unless you want to continue here. That way I could get back to the Ministry and start the search from there" Giselle said and Tonks nodded.

"Harry, I nearly forgot. How are Hermione and Lily?" Giselle asked getting up and crossing to the fireplace.

"They are both fine, thank you, a bit shocked but OK" Harry smiled for the first time since the battle had ended.

"That's good. Tell Hermione that Gordon sends his regards" she said and throwing some floo powder into the fire, she returned to the ministry.

"Care to tell us about your current state Harry?" Tonks asked again.

"One word: Aldros" All those present gasped at the name of the Demon-Vampire. "Funny thing this sword" He added, unsheathing the sword of Gryffindor "Saved my life. Told me which way to move my arms to avoid getting killed"

"Did it have anything to do with that bright light?" McGonagall asked and Harry proceeded to recount his encounter with the cloaked man.

"So you think he was an elf?" Professor Sprout asked

"Half-elf at the least" Harry replied nodding "his spell knocked Aldros down for a moment. He couldn't have been a wizard, no wizard spell is that powerful, save for a solar light spell, and that doesn't travel that way" He then yawned widely "Minerva, do you really need me now? I want to get back to the tower to get cleaned up and get some rest" Harry said.

"Very well. I needed to talk to Tonks, but you don't need to hear about it" McGonagall said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. And we really need to reinforce security in the castle." Harry said, taking his leave. He walked down the spiral staircase and came out from behind the gargoyle.

"Hey Harry" Ginny greeted him as soon as he came out.

"Hi Gin, how're you?"

"Pretty much surprised by Tom's sudden move" Ginny admitted "And relieved that all of you guys are alright. How are YOU feeling?"

"As good as can be expected after fighting that thing, and I could really use my bed right now" Harry replied, yawning yet again.

"Yeah, you look like crap. I'm sorry I'm no use in this sort of situations" Ginny replied sadly.

"Not your fault" Harry said, offering her a small, sad smile.

"Not yours either" She replied "I heard Smith was killed. As much of a git as was, he didn't deserve that"

"No one deserves to be robbed of their life, you should know that sis" Harry countered, pretending to rest a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I could almost feel that" Ginny said sadly.

"I'll kill Tom soon, so you can be free from this prison of yours, I promise" Harry said encouragingly, as they reached the concealed entrance to the head tower.

"I know you will big bro" the girl replied smiling at the title "So, you better go there, check on your girls and get some well-deserved rest, or I'll come back to haunt you when you've killed snake-face"

Harry actually chuckled at the threat "Believe me I intend to. I'll see you in the morning" He then opened the entrance to the Head tower and disappeared behind it. When he entered the common room he noticed Malfoy was still sleeping but someone, perhaps Hermione or Dobby had moved him so he was now laying down on the couch, with a most-likely-conjured blanket draped over him. Upon closer inspection Harry let out a small laugh and shook his head, since Malfoy was still clutching his Firebolt. He removed his shoes with some effort due to the effects of the pepper-up potion starting to wear off, since it had been a small dose, and walked the stairs up to Lily's room. He opened the door as silently as he could and walked to the sleeping girl's bed, a smile creeping up to his face at the sight of her. He brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face and smiled at her. He then leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering at her ear "Good night my little angel".

He then walked out of the room, back down to the common room and up to his own bedroom. His smile growing even wider as he saw Hermione's sleeping form, with her stomach clearly visible on the pale moonlight.

He took a quick detour to change himself into his pyjamas before slipping under the covers of their bed, resting his hand on his fiancé's stomach and closing his eyes.

"Mmmm…Harry?" Hermione's groggy voice called.

"Yeah" Harry replied

"Are you alright?"

"I am now, but go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning" Harry said, kissing her lips.

"I love you" Hermione said and drifted back to sleep.

"I love you too" Harry replied, before surrendering to his body's claims for sleep.

--

"Harry" A voice called him back into the real world while he was shaken awake. "Wake up"

"Five more minutes" Was his sleepy reply, which was followed by a well-known giggle. "Please Lily, let me sleep a bit more" he then heard and felt someone climb onto the bed from behind him and then try to roll him out of it. He then smiled a bit.

"C'mon Harry, wake up!" Lily insisted.

"Why? What's happening that makes you come and wake me up when I'm awfully tired? Besides, it's Sunday, I'm allowed to sleep a little longer"

"2 in the afternoon is a LOT longer" Lily replied, still trying unsuccessfully to roll Harry out of the bed, until both her wrists were caught between Harry's hands.

"Alright, I'm getting up now" Harry replied yawning "but you have to give me a kiss or I'm not going anywhere" he added, making Lily giggle again before kissing him on the cheek.

Harry chuckled and made Lily leave the room so he could get up, showered and dressed. When he was ready to begin the new day (a little bit late), he walked down to the common room and was greeted by a golden-haired torpedo he managed to catch in his arms and lift from the ground, spinning her before securing her in his arms while she kissed his cheek.

"Is that better?" Harry asked smiling, while Lily nodded and giggled.

"Finally awake Potter?" Draco asked in the tone he used to use with him when they were rivals.

"Yeah well, you did have several hours more to sleep and didn't fight a vampire to a draw you know" Harry replied in the same tone, but smiling.

"By the way, here's your broom. Not a scratch as I promised" Malfoy added, showing him the broom and placing it back on the couch, seeing that Harry had his arms full for the moment.

"Finally" Hermione's voice came from behind Malfoy as she entered the tower. "I thought someone had stuck it to your hands with a Permanent Sticking Charm, Draco".

"Ha ha" Malfoy replied sarcastically "Very funny, Granger"

"I always am. Harry, I think you should go see McGonagall again to see what happens now" She replied after kissing Harry good morning.

Harry replied nodding before setting Lily back on the ground. "I have to go somewhere else first. _To see if I can help Mme. Pomfrey with anything_." He then added through their link so only she heard him.

"Alright. Come on Lily, we're going for a walk"

"But I want to go with Harry"

"Not this time Lily, go with your sister, I'll be back in a little bit"

Lily pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "How little is little?"

Harry and Draco chuckled at the little girl's attitude while Hermione answered her sister's question. "As long as he needs, now come on young lady" Lily pouted, but obeyed and took Hermione's hand to be dragged away from the tower.

"So, where were you really going Harry?" Draco asked

"To the Hospital Wing, to see if I could help Mme. Pomfrey with anything and I don't think that is not a sight fit for a child her age" Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll see you around." Harry said as he left the tower as well, leaving Draco alone to walk back to the dungeons.

As Harry neared the seventh floor a feeling of dread started filling him, as he didn't know what he would find when he crossed the double doors that led to the Hospital Wing. When he got there he froze in his tracks, took a deep calming breath and pushed the doors open. A look of shock was embedded in his eyes as he met one of the worst, if not _the_ worst sight of his life: every single bed was occupied and there even were some conjured stretchers, since there weren't enough beds to fit all of there injured, which varied in degree, from already recovering to hovering an inch from death. As soon as he crossed the threshold Mme Pomfrey ran to meet him.

"What are you doing here Potter? Don't tell me you're injured too" the matron's voice held a hint of plea in it.

"Quite the contrary Mme Pomfrey, I came to ask if there was any way I could assist you"

"Well, I've heard a bit about your skills with Elvish magic. If they are true then you better come in right away, there's some curses I can't counter, no matter how hard I try, and unfortunately professor Flitwick is one of the people with such injuries, so his help is out of the quest…"

"What?! Take me to him now!" Harry commanded, interrupting her, and the matron obeyed, leading him to one of the farthermost beds, which had its curtains closed. "Is he in there?" The matron nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. No matter how many times in the last year he had seen blood and death he just couldn't get used to it. He then opened the curtains to reveal a very badly beaten Filius Flitwick.

"What did he get hit with?" Harry asked, his voice trembling.

"I don't know, but I can't stop the bleeding. If he's alive it's only because I've been keeping him under Blood Replenishing Potion."

Harry nodded in understanding and closed his eyes to focus on detecting any dark magic surrounding the small professor. Indeed there it was, shaped like a cocoon, but enveloping only the deepest wound, which went from his left shoulder to his right hip, and nothing else.

"What is it?" Mme Pomfrey asked Harry when he saw him frown.

"It's a local-acting curse, dark, very dark, but it only envelops the cut, it doesn't spread to the rest of the body" Harry said, not opening his eyes. He then muttered something she didn't catch but she saw a pale red light leave his extended palm, colliding with the Charms professor and focusing on his main injury. The pale red light continued for about thirty seconds until Harry started breathing more heavily. He kept the spell going for another whole thirty seconds until a cloud of black smoke rose from the wound and vanished into thin air. Harry opened his eyes and staggered, breathing very heavily, as if he had just run the marathon. Mme Pomfrey summoned the closest chair to her and helped him seat on it.

"Are you OK Mr. Potter?"

"Not really" Harry replied panting "The curse was refusing to be removed very badly. This is the longest I've ever had to maintain that spell, and it requires a lot of power."

"What spell was that? I've never seen it before"

"Elven magic" was Harry's only reply. "Now you can seal the wound without trouble"

The matron pulled out her wand and started working on the wounds, healing them in no time. She then poured a last vial of Blood Replenishing Potion down Flitwick's throat and released a deep breath.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Potter. Now he only needs to rest and he'll be fine."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes to try and find any other lingering dark curses in any of the injured. He found several that required standard healing spellwork, but which was hard to find, since the curses weren't easy to identify. Once Harry instructed Mme Pomfrey on how to remove them, all of the worst patients were beginning a quick recovery process, which mostly meant rest, mending one or two broken bones or healing cuts or bruises. After three long hours only a couple of people were in a bad state, but they required Elvish spells to heal, and healing professor Flitwick had required most of Harry's magic.

"I'm afraid there's nothing more you can do now Potter. Even if you're now physically well, your magical core still needs some rest to replenish. If you want, you can come back tomorrow and take care of those that need it. For now try to not use too much magic." She paused for a moment to watch as a student made it the doors of the hospital wing under their own power. "Is it true about Horace?" she asked concerned.

"I'm afraid it is. But if he's gone to where I think he has, then I'm afraid there's no hope for him" Harry glanced at a nearby bed and saw a familiar blond head at the top. "How is Susan?" he asked the medi-Witch.

"She'll be fine. A student saw what you did for her. She got some very powerful dark magic hits, but you got rid of most of it so she should be fine. As for you, I recommend that you go to bed, before you drop to the floor. I'll be able to take care of these" she said.

Harry nodded and left the Hospital Wing after receiving a thankful smile from Mme Pomfrey, a sight so rare that he was surprised. He then walked back to the stone gargoyle that led to the headmistress's office, but it stopped him from giving the password.

"The headmistress is not here boy" The gargoyle spoke in a low rumbling voice.

"Can you tell me where is she?"

"Not in the castle. I think she went to the Ministry of Magic to deal with something related to some death"

Harry understood that the gargoyle meant the death of Zacharias Smith, even if it didn't know. He thanked the gargoyle and left towards the Great Hall to eat something, since his stomach was now reproaching him for not eating anything since he woke up.

"Hey Harry" Neville greeted him as he took his place at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Nev, how are you?"

"Pretty well, the cut from that knife wasn't too deep, and luckily Padma didn't need that much healing either. How about you? Where have you been? I hadn't seen you since yesterday, before…"

"Yeah, I know" Harry replied, sensing Neville's nervousness to mention Harry's encounter with Aldros. "Well, I talked to McGonagall a bit yesterday night, filling her on what I saw. Then I slept until 2 in the afternoon, when Lily woke me up. Then I went to the Hospital Wing to see if I could help Mme Pomfrey with anything… turns out I could and did, but that left me exhausted magic-wise. Now here I am, eating for the first time since before yesterday's match." He recounted while he filled his plate with food and dug in.

"Wow" Neville said with a low whistle. Then he took a good look at the Slytherin table. "It seems that most of the snakes left to join the big boss huh?"

"Yeah. What a moment they chose to defect too, they caught us by surprise. Anyway, that was useful for us too. We got rid of all the possible traitors inside the castle." Harry pointed out.

"That's true. Hey, isn't that Daphne Greengrass?" Neville replied, pointing at the blond Slytherin coming their way.

"Excuse me. Can I have a quick word with you Potter?" She asked as soon as she got to the Gryffindor table, where everyone, Harry included, eyed her suspiciously.

"Can it wait a bit, please?" Harry asked politely "I really need to eat or I'll pass out soon"

Daphne seemed to think it for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll be at the Slytherin table, waiting for you to finish, then we can go to any place of your choice. If you want you can take Granger or anyone else you think should join you."

Harry considered Daphne's offer for a moment and replied "Very well, I'll try to not make it too long a wait"

Daphne thanked him and slowly made her way back to the Slytherin table.

"Just what was that Harry?" Parvati asked.

"No idea, but it sounded important. Neville, when you're finished, gather the usual crew and have them wait for us outside the Room of Requirement." Neville nodded and got up to carry out his assignment, while Harry made his best to finish his meal quickly, without resorting to imitating Ron's eating habits.

**B/N: Well, this was a shocker!!**

**Once more a really good fanfic chapter from Ibby. He certainly knows how to make them good!!**

**Just wanted to say that I noticed a few of his readers are reviewing MY Harry Potter fanfic, so a big welcome to them. Just wanted to say that there wasn't much to edit or change on this, as it was started by me and was edited as and when Ibby gave me the updated chapter.**

**Editing done by Neville Longbottom, Nymphadora Tonks (dodges from stunning spell) and the birthday boy!!**

**A/N.- LOL... anyway, that was all for now, I hope you liked it and uh, please review!! Also it'd be great if you checked my other fics (if you haven't) and check Robert's as well (Pen name: PixelAndStephanieForever). Le hannon!!**


	56. New Alliances

**A/N.- Hey there!!! Guess who's back? Yep. Me. Me, who should be working like mad at 10:34pm, holed up in my school library with two friends, and yet, to unstress myself I take time to update yay!!!!!! Ok, so, just as a side note, the one new character in this chapter is sort of based in my beta Robert (or at least he's named after him XD) and uuhhh oh yeah, there's a hidden quote in this chapter...not that any of you will find it, but if you happen to know any of Hideo Kojima's videogames you just _might_ find it, although I doubt it... anyway haffun!!**

Disclaimer.- Nope, still not JKR, and I doubt I'll ever be, or I wouldn't be struggling with Adobe Illustrator, Photoshop and Flash just to finish my first semester of college...

**Chapter 56.-**** New Alliances**

Harry ate as fast as he could without having to look like Ron, and when he was finished he stood up and left for the Room of Requirement. When turning the last corner that led to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls in tutus he found out that already waiting for him were Neville, Malfoy, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Lily, Ginny, McGonagall, Daphne Greengrass, her sister and Tracey Davis, all three from Slytherin.

"Professor? What are you doing here? When did you get here?" Harry asked, puzzled as to the presence of the headmistress.

"One question at a time please, Potter. I came back a few minutes ago, and then Mr. Longbottom came to my office and asked me if I could follow him, then he brought me here"

At this reply Harry turned to look at Neville who shrugged "Just thought it would be a good idea"

Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged, agreeing with his thinking. He then silently proceeded to walk past the wall three times until a door opened. The three Slytherins gasped in surprised at this but no one took the time to explain, instead Harry turned the doorknob and peered inside, nodding in satisfaction. He then entered, with everyone following suit. They entered the circular room that they had used when they discussed important war-related issues, the very same that had appeared when Harry gave them the news about Ginny's spirit form.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Minerva McGonagall were amazed at what they saw in front of them. They were entering a circular room with chairs resting against the wall. They saw Harry seat on a red and gold chair with an ornate wolf on it, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny on chairs the same color but with an otter, a Jack-Russell terrier, a bear and a fox respectively, Luna sat on a blue and bronze one, Malfoy sat on a green and silver chair, Lily took her place on a smaller, white and silver armchair that was immediately next to Harry's instead of at the same distance that every chair kept from each other. Only one black armchair remained unoccupied.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked.

"Welcome to the Council Chambers, Minerva" Harry spoke formally, but using the headmistress's first name to indicate this wasn't school business, he then offered her the remaining armchair "Please take a seat"

McGonagall was puzzled but did as she was told. Harry then spoke again, but addressing the three Slytherins. "Come forth and disarm yourselves"

Daphne was puzzled as well, but still collected her sister's and her friend's wands and handed them as well as her own to Harry, before retreating to the center of the room. A small table appeared at Harry's side and he placed the three wands there. "Now, what is it that you wished to talk about?"

Daphne spoke immediately, but not voicing her main purpose yet "What is all this about Potter? Why are we here?"

Harry thought for a second before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to explain himself a bit.

"Well, there are several reasons for it. One is that since it's the first time you've actually wanted to talk to me, and because of our current situation here, I figured this must be important. Another is that, in the most remote case you didn't notice, there was a major defection from your house to Voldemort's cause (some people shuddered at the name still), so having you disarm yourselves was just a security measure"

Daphne quirked an eyebrow but commented nothing on the subject, instead she cut to her purpose of asking to talk to him. "Listen Potter, the reason I'm here…and thankfully you called all of them-" she added, gesturing with her hands around her at the Order members "so I just have to explain myself once. Anyway, after much debating and considering our current position, Tori and I wish to pledge ourselves to your cause." Tracey elbowed Daphne discreetly at this point. "Oh, right. Tracey here overheard us talking about it in the common room and asked to come with us."

"You said 'your current position' did you not?" Hermione asked. Daphne turned to look at her and nodded. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Tori and I come from a pureblood family, but our parents are of a somewhat radical thought, compared to the rest of our ancestors. They don't support pureblood supremacists, but won't go against them either; they prefer to watch from the sidelines instead. But seeing what Voldemort is capable of, we arrived to the conclusion that there are no sidelines this time. Either you pick sides for yourself, or this self-appointed Dark Lord will choose for you. So, as the saying goes: 'better safe than sorry'."

"What about you Tracey?" Luna asked the third girl. Tracey turned around to look at the Ravenclaw girl.

"I'm one of the few non-purebloods that have the bad luck of being in Slytherin. I'm actually a half-blood. Thanks to that I've had to live four years of my life watching my back non-stop. Fortunately for me Daphne here didn't abandon me to my luck in there, even when my mother's muggle status was discovered in our third year. So, after this major defection from my housemates, I overheard Daphne and Astoria talking about joining your side and considered doing the same myself."

Harry then turned to look at Malfoy. "Draco, you know them more than any of us do, what do you think?"

"They're telling the truth, as far as I know" Malfoy replied after thinking it for a while. "And I take advantage of the occasion to apologize to you Tracey, since I was one of those that gave you the cold shoulder since third year"

Tracey shrugged it off "It's OK Malfoy, we know that you just repeated what your father taught you like a trained parrot" Everyone laughed at the comment while Malfoy glared daggers at her.

"Face it Draco, it's the truth. Luckily you changed as well" Ginny added from the chair over which she floated, smiling at him, while he returned the smile.

"So, what do you say Potter?" Astoria talked for the first time.

"We're going to discuss it for a moment. If you could please leave the room, we'll let you know when you can come in again." Harry asked, motioning at the door with his hand. The three Slytherins walked out hesitantly and Harry locked the door.

"Wow…I didn't know you could handle things like that Harry" Minerva said in awe, while Lily jumped from her seat to climb onto Harry's lap, as he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Well, he seems to think he is Yoda or something like that" Hermione said, but when everyone turned to look at her in confusion (that is, everyone except for Harry, and Lily, who giggled at the mental picture) she dismissed her own comment. "Never mind"

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand" Harry said, to try to impose some order "What do you guys think?"

"There was no lie in their eyes" Luna said "At least not from what I saw. What do you think Draco?"

"I already told you, they're being truthful as far as I am aware, but I still think we should reserve ourselves our deeper judgment until later"

"I don't trust them" Ron said simply

"You'd never trust anyone with Slytherin's crest on their robes, except for Draco here, and THAT is a milestone…a very recent one at that" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Neither would you" Ron replied, glaring at her.

"Alright, enough with the sibling rivalry" Neville said.

"That's not what this is!" Ginny replied

"Yeah, yeah whatever, can we _please_ decide what to do with Daphne, Astoria and Tracey _this_ millennium?" Draco cut in, trying to get some work done.

"I think we should accept their offer" Hermione said

"But not give them a full disclosure of our information, at least for now" Harry completed, while Hermione nodded. "Minerva?" He added, asking for the headmistress's insight on the matter.

"I think that's the best thing we can do for now. Although, thanks not to house prejudice, but to recent events, I think we ought to have someone keep a close eye on them, just to be sure" The headmistress put forth her two knuts.

"That's about a good an idea as any other, I mean, a major defection from precisely that house doesn't help them a lot" Neville said.

"Well, it certainly doesn't, but I say we do as Harry and Hermione suggested and see how it goes from there. Everyone agrees?" Ginny asked.

"Aye" Harry and Hermione said in unison

"Aye" McGonagall seconded them

"Aye" Ron and Luna chorused

"Aye" Neville called

"Aye" Ginny said

"Aye" Malfoy's voice was the last to voice his vote, and Harry then opened the door to the room from his place using wandless magic.

"Enter" He called with authority, as Lily returned to her own armchair.

Daphne, Astoria and Tracey entered the room once again and stood at the center, all of them looking at Harry.

"We've come to a decision now" Harry announced.

"We are taking your offer" Hermione informed them "On one condition, though"

"Which is?" Astoria Greengrass asked.

"Due to recent events, we do not completely trust you" Harry continued "So you'll be watched very closely from now on, until we deem you completely trustworthy"

"And if we are not trustworthy?" Tracey asked hypothetically.

"We will show no mercy for you if you betray us…or at least I won't" Harry warned, with darkness in his voice, which meant he was serious on his threat.

"Alright. We agree to your terms" Daphne said solemnly "Anything you might want to add, Potter?" Harry turned to look at his comrades in arms, and saw them all shake their heads.

"No, what about you?" Daphne arched an eyebrow, but shook her head, as did Astoria and Tracey. "Very well. Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, welcome to the light side" He said, as le levitated their wands in front of them, so they could retrieve them.

"I hope you don't prove our choice wrong" Daphne replied, as she took her wand from midair.

"You're the only one that can prove your choices right or wrong" Luna said dreamily from her seat. The Slytherin turned to look at her, arching her eyebrow at the comment, but then again, after thinking it a little, she had to agree with the odd girl.

"Anyway, we have to go back now, thank you for your time Potter" Daphne said as she led the way out of the door, with her sister and Tracey close behind.

"No, I thank you for your support" Harry said, offering them a small smile. Astoria was the only one that returned the smile, albeit a small and timid one, and the three then disappeared behind the door to the room of requirement.

"Now…that was something I didn't really expect" McGonagall exclaimed.

"You're not the only one professor" Ginny said.

"No, I guess not"

"Oh, before I forget, Mme. Pomfrey needed to see you Harry" Neville added.

"Thanks Nev…wait…just why do you know?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Just went to check if she needed anything" Neville replied shrugging.

Harry arched an eyebrow but said nothing and stood up. "Well, if there is anything else, I guess I better get going" everyone shook their heads, but Lily spoke, pulling at his sleeve.

"Can I go with you Harry?"

Harry meditated for a moment, thinking of the seriousness of the wounds on the few cursed that remained in the hospital wing, but came up with none too grave, just several dark spells.

"Sure you can, but if I tell you to leave, you leave, no questions asked, understood?" He asked in all seriousness, but when the small girl nodded, a hint of fright in her eyes, he smiled and lifted her in his arms. "Let's go then"

Lily wrapped her little arms around his neck and settled for the walk to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as they left, Malfoy said "I really wouldn't like to find out what would happen to him if, Merlin forbid it, Lily was harmed in some way during this war.

"He'd be heartbroken" Ginny said. "And since when are you so concerned about things like that, you Mr. I-care-about-no-one-but-myself?"

Malfoy mock-glared at her before replying "Must be since I started hanging out with you lot, you really are corrupting me" Now it was Ginny's turn to mock-glare at him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked, carrying Lily all the way to the Hospital Wing and entered to see the Hogwarts matron attending to some wounded auror.

"Good afternoon Mme. Pomfrey"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good thing you're here, we really need to get all of these out of here." The matron replied as a greeting, being the straight and practical type she was.

"I so happen to agree, I hope to make it after that long sleep"

"Long?" Lily asked sarcastically "You were hibernating!"

"Why you…" Harry put her down immediately and started tickling her, while Lily squirmed and giggled and tried to run away from him, which Harry let her do, turning to Mme. Pomfrey instead. "So, what now?"

"Do you want to scan them again to see what you need to do?" Harry nodded and turned to Lily before beginning.

"Lily, this is very important. If you see me doing magic, please don't interrupt me, ok hun?" Lily nodded timidly.

Harry smiled and pecked her cheek before closing his eyes and focusing on the person lying on the bed closest to him. While checking him, he frowned with his eyes still closed.

"Is there any problem Potter?" Pomfrey asked him

"The spell on this one is not focused on any one part of his body, but shrouding him instead, I just hope it's not what I think it is."

"And what would that be?"

Harry finally opened his eyes and turned to look at the mediwitch. "A life magic ritual that will keep the victim in a comatose state and keyed to the life of the caster in such way that the curse won't lift until the caster is dead"

Poppy Pomfrey was not a woman to be easily shocked or frightened, but what she had just heard had her opening her eyes wide like saucers. "You've got to be kidding me"

"For his sake, it better not be" Harry said heavily. He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes again and stretched his hands towards the motionless figure and whispered something the matron didn't understand again. The pale red light erupted from his hands again and surrounded the figure of the young auror. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then Harry's breath started becoming heavier, and the figure on the bed started convulsing. Mme Pomfrey was at a loss for what she should do, so she just tried to do the first thing she knew she ought to do as a healer in these situations, she drew out her wand and tried to immobilise the patient. Her spell shot out of her wand and right through Harry's spell, hitting the man square in the chest, which meant two things: he was now again rigid as a board and Harry's spell only stopped Dark Magic.

Moments later the now familiar cloud of smoke started to come out of the victim's body, but it seemed to try to cling to it, refusing to leave it. Harry's strength seemed to be faltering, if the expression of his face was any indication.

"Come on Potter, you can do it" The matron said just as Lily frowned and chewed on her bottom lip.

Yes, Harry had told her not to interrupt him, but he seemed to be unable to continue whatever he was doing, so, being the young child she was, she tried to give him support in the only way she knew, she ran to him and hugged him tight, while cheering him on. As soon as she closed her arms around him, a soft white light emanated from her, and seemed to flow towards him. Harry's face relaxed, visibly, even if he still was putting too much effort into his spell. Finally the whole dark spell left the auror's body and Harry dropped to the floor, managing to catch himself before he hit his head. By now Lily had let go of him. Again he was panting heavily, but he turned to look at the little girl.

"Lily, just what did you do?" he asked, getting back to standing.

Lily was silent for a second, and she swayed dangerously on the spot, before Harry caught her and carried her to one of the now unoccupied beds.

"I don't know. I just tried to hug you, but I feel very tired now." She said, yawning.

Harry chucked, still panting "I can very well see that. C'mon, take a little nap while I finish here"

Lily smiled and closed her eyes, while Harry turned to Mme Pomfrey.

"How is he?"

"Well, he seems OK, let's try to revive him. _Ennervate_" the matron incanted aiming her wand at her patient, who shook a little before opening his eyes.

"W-where am I?"

"The hospital wing at Hogwarts" Harry informed him.

"Potter!"

"That's me. What's your name?" Harry asked, trying hard to not roll his eyes.

The young auror sobered up immediately and stood from the bed. "Auror Robert Sharpe at your service" He said, extending a hand towards Harry, who shook it. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. Anything you remember from the battle?"

Auror Sharpe recounted his side of the story until the point in which he got hit by the spell, which by his description was _very_ similar to the one that hit Hermione in the battle at the Department of Misteries, purple flame and all. "So, how did you manage to heal me? For all I know, that curse is rather nasty"

"Tell me about it, took a lot of me to do it." Harry replied "But I used a rather complicated yet powerful healing spell"

Auror Sharpe frowned, but deemed that explanation sufficient. "Very well, I think I need to go talk to the headmistress for a moment. Excuse me"

The auror took his leave and Harry turned to Mme Pomfrey, asking in a tired voice. "Why do I always end up beginning with the toughest ones?"

"I don't know, but it's not really that recommended you see"

"Don't I know that by now?" He waved his hand and in seconds it was holding a vial of pepper-up potion, which he downed immediately. He then shook a bit from the instant effect of said potion and turned to look at Lily, his features softening at the sight of the sleeping girl.

"Well, I don't know what you did, but you saved me again." He said to her sleeping form, while gently caressing her face. "It seems like you're my guardian angel, not the other way around"

Mme Pomfrey's mouth curved upwards slightly, before she cleared her throat to get Harry's attention and said "We need to continue working"

Harry turned, nodded and walked to the next bed.

"And who is my next contestant?" he asked as he looked the occupant.

* * *

B/N: Finally, I get to my SITT debut!!! *claps hands* Another great chapter from Ibby, who really does a simply marvellous job don't you think?

Well there was not a lot to edit, but then again I was too busy re-reading my appearance. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I certainly did.

Robert.

**A/N.- OK, that was it for now, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review on your way out, DANKE!!!!**


	57. Hogwarts

**A/N.- Hello my dearly beloved readers!!!! I hope you haven't missed me too much, after all it's been 3 months since I last updated this thing. Also, I missed a special occasion that happened two days ago (January 23rd): The two year anniversary of the publishing of the first chapter to my first published fic ever (namely, this one). Jesus Christ, two years and I can't finish this thing? Anyway, I'm still happy that there's still people reading this stuff and reviewing, in compensation to them, this is my longest chapter to the date.  
In other news, nobody found the quote from the last chapter...not that I expected anyone to do so, here it is:**

"Alright, enough with the sibling rivalry" Neville said.

"That's not what this is!" Ginny replied

**Those lines come from one of the many codec conversations in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and the lines were said by Solid Snake and Emma Emmerich respectively.  
Now that that's out of the way, on with the show!!!! **

Disclaimer: Only the OCs and the plot are mine, the rest belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and several publishers worldwide.

**Chapter 57.- Hogwarts**

It was only a couple of hours later that Harry left the Hospital Wing, far less tired than the day before, and far more relieved. Finally all of the people that had ended under Hogwarts' matron's care were let out of the hospital.

He gladly left the place, carrying a sleeping Lily Granger in his arms, all the way to the Head tower. Once he entered, he deposited Lily on her bed and walked back downstairs and let himself drop on the loveseat in front of the fireplace.

"So…no…fa…bitch" He said to no one in particular. "If that was a warning, I really don't want to see the final battle"

"Neither do I Harry" Malfoy said from behind him, making Harry, who didn't know he was in the tower, jump with a start.

"Jeez Draco, you scared the crap out of me!" He said, turning to meet the blond.

"Sorry, thought you knew I was here…wait, I was in your bathtub when you got here, never mind then."

"And just what were you doing in our bathtub?" Harry asked curious, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy, who shrugged.

"Bigger than that of the prefects'" Was his answer. He then turned around the room before asking "Where's Goldilocks?"

"If you mean Lily, she's sleeping in her room" Harry replied with a hint of a glare at Draco for the nickname.

In that same moment the door to the tower opened, allowing Hermione in.

"Oh, you're finished now" She said as soon as she saw Harry, walking up to him and kissing him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired as hell, but at least the Hospital Wing is completely free of guests now" Harry said, caressing her cheek and then her stomach. "By the way, your sister saved me again" At both Draco's and Hermione's confused looks, he headed back to the couch, where Hermione joined him, while Draco sat on an armchair and recounted everything from detecting the curse on the auror's body, fighting to remove it, Lily hugging him and the mysterious white light she gave off.

"Where's the little devil then?" Hermione asked

"Went to bed early" Malfoy replied.

"I wonder what could that be, I've never read about any magic like that" Hermione said frowning.

"There's loads of magic that has never been documented Hermione" Malfoy replied "Mostly rare magic, like Ginny's ability to heal or Luna's to eavesdrop on people's thoughts"

"So that's why I couldn't find anything on those either…"

"Exactly"

"So…what do we do now? We have to find a way to prevent this from happening again" Harry changed the topic to one that had been bothering him ever since the attack two days ago.

Hermione frowned for a moment before gasping and dashing towards their bedroom, with Harry and Malfoy following her with their eyes and sharing confused looks. Minutes later she reappeared, carrying with her the book on the school's wards that Gryffindor's portrait had given them some time ago.

"Hermione…that's…" Harry stuttered

"I can't believe we completely forgot this" Hermione said to herself, ignoring Harry's comment and opening the book, looking for information that could help them, her frown deeper with every passing second.

"Harry, did you translate all of the book?"

"Do I look like I'd write all of that?" Harry asked rhetorically, before leaning in to see the book, and frowning as well "Hermione, that's in elvish"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, why? Do you understand it?" Hermione nodded puzzled until she gasped and had her eyes open wide.

"Harry, say anything in any language"

"Ok…entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?" Harry said in Spanish

"Another one" Hermione requested

They repeated the procedure with several different phrases in several different languages, and Hermione was able to understand each and every one of them.

"So that means you also transferred the gift of language to me when…" Hermione said

"Not necessarily" Harry interrupted hastily "The skill transfer isn't necessarily a one-way transfer, perhaps I got that skill from you" and not the other way around.

"Ok, ok, enough arguing on the subject" Malfoy interrupted them "What the hell is that?" He added, pointing at the book.

"A book that contains most protective charms and wards that have been cast in this school" Hermione explained "I think we should show it to McGonagall, and see what we can do with these"

"Mione…Minerva won't understand a word of it" Harry reminded her.

"Well, you can always tell her, after all, both of you can read it" Malfoy suggested.

Both thought about it and discussed it briefly through their link before agreeing, and so the three of them set for the headmistress's office. When they got there, they gave the gargoyle the password, entered the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Enter" The three did so. "Harry, Hermione, Mr. Malfoy, what do I owe this visit to"

"Professor, we thought this might interest you" Harry said, showing her the book, which she leafed through, not understanding a word of it as they expected.

"What is this? And in what language is it written?" McGonagall asked confused.

"That is a book written by one of the founders, and that is the ancient Sindarin language of the elves" A deep voice came from behind the three students, who in less than a second had turned around and had their wands trained upon the newcomer.

Said newcomer was wrapped in a green cloak that Harry immediately recognized.

"You. You're the one that saved me the other day, aren't you?"

"Mae, that's me"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, a little too aggressively.

"Let's just say for now that I can help you with several wards and charms from that book. And please, lower your wands, I mean you no harm, and none of your spells would touch me anyway"

Both Harry and Malfoy did so, feeling they could trust this person, Hermione was much more doubtful, but complied as well.

"Now, many of those spells are very powerful and difficult, and in some occasions require more than one caster at the same time" The cloaked figure said as he approached the headmistress's desk and took the book in his hands.

"I just have one question, just how did you get here?" McGonagall asked.

"You may not know me, but the gargoyle down there does, and granted me access as soon as it recognized me"

"Now who the hell are you?" Malfoy asked surprised, thinking it must be someone extremely important, since the gargoyle didn't do that for the minister.

The cloaked figure gave a very deep sigh and very slowly brought his hands up to remove his hood hesitantly. Harry and Hermione gasped immediately, as they knew that face very well, they immediately bowed deep, even if their minds kept yelling "He is dead" over and over again.

"I am Godric Gryffindor" The figure finally said.

"B-but th-that's impossible…y-you should be dead!" McGonagall stuttered in astonishment

Gryffindor nodded "I would, if I were a human" These words confirmed their theory.

"You're an elf!" Hermione gasped excitedly, while Gryffindor smiled at her.

"You really are a clever one, just like my portrait said"

"But your portrait told us you were dead" Harry said, recalling that fact from their discovery of the Lion's Den.

"Mae. It's charmed to do that. Since no one, but you three and my colleague founders knew I was an elf, I led everyone to believe I died some time after Rowena did."

"Why would you do something like that?" Hermione asked surprised. "You were held high in your contemporaneous wizards' minds"

"Because, even if I was, I got too much attention, what with being one of the most powerful wizards from that time and one of the founders of this school. No, it was too much for me. Helga, Rowena and myself found someone we could leave in charge of the school, so we really weren't heading it anymore. One hundred and five years were enough time for us, so we placed a close friend of ours as the very first headmaster of the school. Some time later, Helga left, shortly before Rowena died. I felt alone, so I headed back to my ancestor's village, and I've lived there since."

"So why come back now?" McGonagall asked, her voice back.

"Because in the millennium Hogwarts has been open, this is the first time it's been threatened like this. Not even when the Dark Lord Grindelwald was in power."

"Voldemort feels a strong attachment to this school, so it's logical he will try to finish everything in its grounds, but it would pose a threat to the school, not to mention the rest of the world." Dumbledore's portrait said.

"That's true, I'm afraid." Godric agreed "And since this is the safest place in all of wizarding Britain, if the castle falls, this Dark Lord Riddle will easily control everything else."

"But how can we avoid that?" Harry asked "Help isn't coming in waves unfortunately"

"You should have that meeting with the minister you said you would since Ginny's funeral" Hermione reminded him.

"That's true" Gryffindor cut in "But also, even if this place's defenses are the most powerful there are, they used to be far more. They've weakened with time, and no one's reinforced them ever, save for Albus, but his work wasn't enough. That's where I can help you"

Harry then stepped forward and kneeled in front of the founder. "Whatever service I can be of, I want to be" The other three mimicked him.

"Le hannon." Gryffindor said "But I am here to help you, not the other way around."

Harry then stood up and asked "So, you say you know how to strengthen the castle's defenses?" Gryffindor nodded

"If you want to, we can start to do that right away" The founder replied.

"Yes, the sooner the better, we don't know when good ol' Tom will come knocking" Harry said, getting ready to leave.

"Harry wait" Hermione said, said boy stopped and turned around. "Shouldn't we check on Lily first?"

"How about you do it, Hermione?" Gryffindor suggested. "Meanwhile we get to work on those wards"

"But, but I want to help" Hermione said.

"Love, you are almost six months pregnant, you're not in the best condition to help us with such advanced magic"

Hermione pouted at this, but she had to admit he was right, even if she hated it. She insisted a couple more times until Harry pinned her with a gaze that dared her to contradict him, and it was then that she knew not to push it, so she agreed to go check on her little sister while the rest tried to solve the issue with the wards.

She quickly arrived to the head tower, since it was on the same floor as the Headmistress's office, muttered the password and headed for what usually would be the Head Girl's dormitory, but was currently Lily's room. She gently knocked on the door and received a muffled "who is it?" as a reply, meaning Lily was already awake. She gently opened the door to see her sister still dressed in her clothes from that morning, laying on her bed, her sheets covering her, rubbing sleep off her eyes. Lily focused her eyes on the doorway and smiled when she saw her older sister standing there, stomach the hugest she had ever seen.

"Hello Minnie"

"How are you doing munchkin? All rested now?" Lily nodded eagerly.

"Where's everyone?"

"Oh, they went to do some important things" Hermione smiled inwards, completely aware that Lily meant 'Harry' instead of 'everyone'. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn Lily had a crush on him.

"Can we go with them?"

Hermione was about to refuse, but she then thought that if Lily could go, she could as well, and if she went, she could, if not participate, at least observe the renewal of the wards and casting of newer ones.

"I don't know Lily, let me ask Harry if we can…_Harry?_" She said the last word in her mind so Harry could reply through their bond.

"_What's wrong, love?"_

"_Oh nothing, Lily's awake already and she's asking for you_"

"_Well, you know where we are, or maybe not, but anyway, why is she asking for me?"_

"_She wants to see what you're doing_"

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled good-naturedly where he was, even if Hermione couldn't see that. "_When does she not?"_

"_True, if I didn't know better I would've sworn she has a crush on you_" Hermione smiled to herself, being pretty sure this would make Harry blush, and blush he did. "_Anyway, now that we know she's awake and won't stay put for several more hours, is it too much of a bother for all of you if the two of us are there to see you work?_" There was no reply in their mind link for a minute, so she reasoned Harry would be asking Godric and McGonagall if they didn't mind the extra people.

"_They say it's ok, as long as you or Lily don't interrupt when it's important not to_"

"_Ok, we'll stay out of the way, but you better be sure that I will help as much as I can…even if it's not that much…"_ She added a bit sadly.

"_Ok, quit brooding and get yourselves here, we are heading for the dungeons, but we're taking the scenic route, if you take every possible shortcut you might catch up with us before we get there_."

"_Excuse me_" Rang a voice inside Hermione's head that didn't belong to her or to Harry, but to Gryffindor. "_I'm sorry, I know it's impolite to eavesdrop into others' conversations, but I thought I could illuminate you a bit. For what you've told me you two used an enchanted map that showed every secret passageway in the castle right?"_

"_Yes_" Was Hermione's short reply. She didn't feel too thrilled that their private means of chatting could be intervened like that.

"_Well, I'm afraid it does not. I think you don't know about this one: There's a passageway that leads from the statue of Wilfrid the Wistful to the Entrance Hall, near the stairway leading to the dungeons_"

"_I guess my dad and the guys didn't find all of the passages in their years here_"

"Guess not" Hermione replied. "_Do I have to do anything specific to open that passage?"_

"_Just touch it with your wand, it should open enough for you to get through_" Godric instructed her.

Hermione nodded and shut off her link to Harry for a while, then turned to her sister. "Lily, come on, we have to go and catch up with them"

"Who's them?" Lily asked curiously

"Professor McGonagall, Harry and a man named Godric Gryffindor, as far as I know"

"Godric Gryffindor?" Lily asked, frowning "The man from the portrait in that hidden room?"

Hermione smiled "The very same, and no, he's not dead, in fact, he's an edhel, an elf"

Lily's eyes went wide as saucers and shining with excitement at hearing her sister's words.

"An elf?! Really? An elf like the ones in the stories from my book?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"C'mon, let's get going so you can meet him" Lily eagerly took the hand that Hermione offered, and the two sisters were on their way to the dungeons' entrance, to meet with the group that would reinforce the castle-turned-school-turned-fortress.

Harry and McGonagall followed Gryffindor from the office towards Merlin knows where, but as soon as they passed along the corridor in which Flitwick's office was located, McGonagall stopped and suggested to the other two that having a Charms Master like Flitwick could be of use to them, to which both heartily agreed, as well as suggesting that Lupin joined them as well, which also met with positive replies from McGonagall and Gryffindor. Before they could resume their walk though, Harry heard Hermione through their bond and spoke with her, being interrupted when Gryffindor broke into their mental conversation. As soon as the conversation was over, they resumed their walk, pausing at the second floor to pick up Remus from his office, and so the party, now made up of five people, resumed their path to the dungeons. Right before they entered the stairway descending from the Entrance Hall, they came across Hermione and Lily.

"You made it I see" Harry said as a greeting, kissing Hermione lovingly on the lips and then pecking Lily's cheek and carrying her on his arms upon seeing her stretching her own towards him. They walked down towards the dungeons, passing the classrooms and Slughorn's office and onto a gate that swung open immediately, although it had never done that in living memory.

"Excuse me Hir Gryffindor, how did you get that gate to open?" Hermione asked, her scientific curiosity getting the better of her.

"It has never done that, or at least not that anyone remembers, not even the portraits" Flitwick added, curious as well.

"I am a founder, my magical signature is keyed to that gate, so it will open upon my command. Anyone can open it as well, but the key to it was lost long ago I'm afraid"

"A key? A physical key?" McGonagall asked perplexed, this was a first for her.

Gryffindor laughed heartily "Of course not Headmistress McGonagall, how many doors have you seen in this castle that require keys to open, besides that of the human caretaker?"

McGonagall frowned, knowing he was right. "What is the key, then?"

"I just used the word 'key' to refer to the way to open this door. And I'm afraid that it is really lost, since I can't remember what it is" Godric said.

Hermione chuckled "You remember a random passageway, but not the key to a door"

"Sounds hilarious, doesn't it? I know. It's just that those passageways we used quite often. This door too, but we didn't precise the key to use it. Only Salazar had it written down and left the document to us to pass it down when we decided it was time for others to direct this school, but I guess it was lost with time and no one learned the key"

"So, what is so important in here? Where IS here, by the way?" Harry asked.

"Wait and see, we're almost there"

And they were. Moments later they arrived to a room that had the jaws of everyone, save for the founder's, to drop all the way down. It was a spacious room, maybe as large or larger than the Great Hall with runes everywhere on the walls, floor and ceiling, all illuminated by a pale bluish-white glow that was irradiated by a massive array of crystals set in the center of the room with the exception of the four upper corners on the roof, where crystals, one with the color of a house: red, blue, green and yellow, glowed faintly, connected to the large array by a thin beam of energy.

"Just what in the name of everything held holy is this?" Hermione asked.

"This…" Godric said, pointing at the large crystals "…is Hogwarts"

"Beg you pardon?" McGonagall asked puzzled.

"Those crystals are what hold the magical essence of the castle, a role that would be performed within yourselves by your magical cores"

"So, if these crystals were destroyed…" Flitwick began

"My dear professor, these crystals are virtually indestructible, if you wish, I could show you the arithmantic equation for their magic when we go back, but to answer your question, if this was destroyed, Hogwarts would stop living, she would become as still as any other castle." Godric explained.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked, not understanding a word of what the adults were saying.

"We are here to make this castle stronger and safer from our enemies, little one" The founder explained, so Lily understood, then repeated himself in a more complete way for the rest of the present ones. "This place is where we will cast our spellwork, since this is where the wards were conjured the first time."

"So that's why Albus's wards weren't that powerful then." McGonagall said in understanding.

"Mae. He just cast standard wards, using rune stones on the perimeter of the grounds and such, but he couldn't strengthen the old ones, since he didn't have access here"

"Ok, let's get to work, what should we do then, Hir Gryffindor?"

Gryffindor started giving directions to everyone present. The first thing they did was arrange themselves so Harry, Lupin, Flitwick, McGonagall and himself were each standing in what would be a point of a pentacle, and Hermione and Lily standing back, close to the entrance. Then, he asked Harry to tell everyone the first incantation, which would give all of the existing wards a general power-up. When they had all memorized the rather long string of Latin words, they all aimed their wands towards the castle's core and started incanting in unison. A beam of light erupted from each wand, parting itself into three, two beams connecting each wand with its neighbors and the middle one heading towards the crystals, forming the image of a pentagon, with its apothems visible from the crystal center to each vertex. A bright flash lit the room for several seconds before fading and leaving a slight static in the air. Lilly looked amazed at what had just happened.

"Everyone alright there?" Godric asked, and received six positive answers. "Good"

"Amazing, you can actually feel the magic in the air" Hermione said surprised.

"That's just the aftermath of the spellcasting, what you feel are discharged magical particles that roam around and feel different to your senses. In a while they will recharge again and that sensation will be gone" Gryffindor lectured.

"So it is like the by-product gases that are released during a combustion?"

"Precisely"

"So…what now?" Lupin asked.

"We have to wait until these particles recharge, or else it would become dangerous for us. Since we're casting pretty strong spells here, we "burn" a lot of magic from the air. If we don't let these "burnt" particles dissipate before casting again, we will end in a room full of discharged magic particles."

"And that wouldn't be quite nice, would it?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's as dangerous as locking yourself in a garage with your car's engine on" Hermione replied.

"So, all of the spells will be similarly cast?" Lupin asked.

"I don't think so. Some of them will be cast by all of us, but some others have certain requirements for them to be successful."

"I see, but for now we wait, don't we?"

"Yes, but not for too long, so try to recover as much as you can in the meantime"

**B/N.- Editing done by: Me, Lilly Granger, and the 'Please Don't Forget Ginny Weasley' club.**

**A/N.- Ok, that was all for now, I hope next update doesn't take that freaking long. Anyway, please review :P**


	58. Another Heir Appears

**A/N.- Hallo! It's been a while my dear readers, but I en't dead, oh no, just neck-deep in homework. Anyways, here's my next chapter. It's mostly dialogue and some information is given here, including a discussion about Harry's ancestry. The name Ignotus Peverell is mentioned, but there will be no Deathly Hallows in my fic.**

Disclaimer:18 year old, Mexican, College Student. Nope, I guess I'm not JK Rowling, so Harry Potter is not mine, so don't sue me, or all you'll get is a huge lawyer bill.

**Chapter 58.- Another Heir Appears**

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed panting heavily after the fourth protection spell had been cast against the core of the school. "I didn't think this would be so freaking tiresome"

After this much spell casting, there was a strong burnt smell in the air, which meant it was getting too dangerous for spell casting there.

"I think we should give it a rest for now or else we will suffocate here" Godric suggested

"That's not a half bad idea, we could use some chocolate and a pepper up potion" Lupin said.

"Make that a Red Bull for me" Harry said, earning him a smack on the arm from Hermione "OW! What was that for?"

"Didn't you even know Red Bull's every bit as dangerous as it can be?"

"Yes, but its risk is reduced when you really need the extra boost, and not drink it just because you want one. Besides, Red Bull gives you wings"

"That's true" Hermione said after considering that point for a moment "But even if you had that temporary energy, when it wears off you'll be dragging your sorry butt to bed"

"Why's that?" Lupin asked, having heard of the "miraculous" muggle drink.

"I don't really know all of the details, but once it wears off, you become more tired than you originally were"

"So no Red Bull for me?" Harry asked, pouting.

"No Harry, no Red Bull or any sort of energy drink for you"

"Whatever...Dobby!" Harry called, but the little house elf was nowhere to be seen. He was about to call him again when Gryffindor stopped him.

"This is where the wards irradiate from, remember?"

"Of course, so it's only natural that they're the strongest here, right? This would mean that not even house elves can penetrate or sidestep them, right?"

Gryffindor chuckled, as well as Lupin and Flitwick, at the girl's eagerness to answer any question being asked to her...and to elaborate unnecessarily while doing so.

Also Harry muttered quietly "Some things never change"

"Mae Hermione, that's true, which means we have to get out of here if we want to get something." Gryffindor said, and chuckled yet again as Harry groaned at the prospect of walking those many stairs just to get to bed.

"Oh, come on Harry, it's just seven floors from the Entrance Hall to our tower, another set of stairs from the dungeons to the Entrance Hall and an uphill corridor from here to the gate in the dungeons" Hermione said mockingly, and Lily giggled.

"Quiet Silly Lily, or you will carry me all the way up, heard me?" Harry threatened.

Lily's trademark phrase of "don't call me that!" echoed as she heard Harry call her nickname, after that she just stuck her tongue out at him and said "I'm not, you're too heavy"

Then a light bulb went off inside Harry's head and he tried to turn into his ermine shape, managing it a bit too slowly. "Am I so heavy now?" He asked in his tiny voice.

"I'm still not taking you for calling me "Silly"" Lily said, glaring at him.

Harry groaned and tried to change back, unsuccessfully. "Oh shit...seems someone _will _have to take me there. I guess I'm pretty much stuck in this form until I get some rest"

Lilly caved in and picked him up, while her sister asked "What about him calling you "Silly Lily"?"

"I'm not that mean. It would be awful if he had to climb all those stairs with his tiny feet"

"See? She loves and understands me!" Harry said, nuzzling Lily's cheek with his nose, making her giggle.

"Oh, and I don't?"

"You don't seem to, right about now" Harry replied cheekily

"Watch it Potter, or it's the couch for you tonight" Hermione threatened, making Harry wince and eliciting several hisses and even a muttered "ouch" from the rest.

Harry just hoped she wasn't holding him to the threat, after all it wasn't the first time she threatened him with the couch in her mood swings, with most occasions actually ending with him in the couch in the common room.

After some more talk, they left the core of Hogwarts, with the air feeling less discharged magically, but still no energy to keep casting anyway.

As they walked up to the Entrance Hall, Hermione with Lily carrying Harry felt someone behind them speak in a foreign language Harry and Hermione recognized as Sindarin (The elf language).

"Meet my in my den as soon as you can" Then the cloaked founder seemed to vanish.

"_Might as well go at once_" Hermione suggested through their bond.

"_Awwww, can't we just wait until I've changed back at least?_" Harry replied.

"_And what if he has a way to change you back now?_"

Harry then remembered the spell McGonagall had used on him in his first accidental transformation, and before that, Hermione on Pettigrew. "_How come I didn't think of this before? Why doesn't anyone just use _Mutatio Commodo _on me and we get done with this?_"

"_That spell has its risks you know. For example, if the person doesn't focus enough, or casts the spell wrong, he or she might miss transfiguring an internal organ or something, and that might cause a failure_" Hermione explained in her lecture mode.

"_Jebus...then why did you let McGonagall use it on me?!_" Harry asked alarmed, and neither of them seemed to notice or care that he failed to mention Hermione risking Pettigrew's life as well.

"_Because one: She IS McGonagall, two: if she hadn't, you would've been pretty much stuck as a phoenix for who knows how long...you were pretty like that though..._"

Harry the ermine mock-glared at her. "_Let's go with Gryffindor then_"

They trudged the way upstairs to the sixth floor and to the entrance concealed by the wall between two suits of armor.

"RAW!" Lily called, smiling as the armors saluted and the doors opened.

"Good one Lily" Hermione said, kissing her sister's cheek and entering the living quarters of Godric Gryffindor, with the little girl close behind.

"Harry, Hermione, Lily, good to see you here. Wow, I really missed this place" Gryffindor said as a greeting. "I haven't been here in almost a thousand years"

"I guess you're right" Harry replied "I would know, and I'm away only for the summer"

"Yeah well, during summer you used to live in a shithole, but not anymore" Hermione said, emphasizing the word "shithole".

"Language Minnie! You told Harry off for that!" Lily reprimanded her sister, who chuckled.

"Sorry baby sis"

"Are you three alright?" Gryffindor asked in all seriousness. "Especially you Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Like an ermine" Harry joked, then turned serious as well. "Actually, I'm not too bad, just exhausted and pretty much stuck like this"

"I know just the thing for you" Gryffindor said, rummaging his bag and pulling something from it that was wrapped on a large leaf. "Here, try some of this" He broke a piece of what looked like bread and gave a small part to Harry, and a larger one to Hermione and Lily each.

Harry sniffed his and bit it, chewing and swallowing. As soon as he did, though, he felt his strength quickly returning, so he jumped from Lily's arms and attempted to shift back into his human form, doing so quickly. He then stretched and took some more of the mysterious food.

"Wow, this is pretty energizing, and tastes good, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's only l_embas_" Godric replied. "It does have that effect in many light creatures, but not to us elves"

"Not to you? Why?" Lily asked as she munched on her piece.

"That's ordinary everyday food for us. We _edhel_ are so in touch with nature that its magic is already such a big part of us." The elf explained.

Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding. Lily understood somewhat, but she could always ask Harry to explain, like he did with her lessons.

"So, Hir Gryffindor, is there any reason you called us here?" Harry asked, respectfully.

"Drop the formalities Harry, after all we are family"

Harry and Hermione nearly choked on their _lembas _at the news, Lily was only puzzled.

"Family?" Harry asked gasping for air.

"Sorry, I thought you were aware that the Potter family is descendant of my own."

"But...how? I mean, Helena was your daughter, but she died, didn't she?"

"She was. But she was not my only daughter. We also had a son, a couple of years younger than Helena, but he ran away when she died. He hated me, because he claimed I didn't do anything to stop Helena's ailments, but the truth is that not even elf healers could help her. She was meant to die at that age, and that was that." Gryffindor said sadly.

"Anyways, he ran away and had a family of his own. The Gryffindor name ran down a few generations until the only daughter of one of my many-times-great-grandsons married a man named Ignotus Peverell. Then the lines started mixing from there. One of the direct descendants of the Peverells however, married a man whose surname was Potter. Several generations later, one Charlus Potter married a Dorea Black and had a son named Aldebaran, who in turn married one Leda Greengrass. They had a son named James, and... I think you can deduce the rest"

"James married Lily Evans and they had Harry..." Hermione said in a whisper and Gryffindor nodded.

"W-where did you get a-all of that information?" Harry asked.

"I'm over 3000 years old, I had to find something to do with my time" Gryffindor replied shrugging.

"Three thousand?!" Lily asked surprised "You don't look that old"

"Thank you" Gryffindor said "Elves don't age past a certain point child. I'm way old though, don't you think? Dumbledore's a child to my eyes, hell, even Nicholas Flamel is a kid compared to me"

Harry whistled in surprise. "I can't imagine what would it be like to live that long"

"And that's nothing. There's only three ways an elf can die: In battle, from deepest grief and sorrow, or the natural way, and that last one will only happen when the sun itself dies"

"I bet you're planning on taking that last one" Hermione mused

"I sure am"

"Well, back to my original question..." Harry interrupted, remembering "Is there any reason you called us here? And I apologize if I still call you Hir Gryffindor, even if we're family you're quite an elder, and as such you deserve some respect"

"You're quite well-mannered, for having grown up where you did" Gryffindor mused. "And yes, there is a reason. I need you two to cast one last ward."

"Why us?"

"Because the main requirement for that ward is that it is cast only by a soul-bonded, fully committed to each other couple"

"Wait, so we are soul-bonded?" Hermione said, receiving yet another bombshell today.

"Mae. You've been soul-bonded for some time now, but it strengthened greatly when you two sacrificed yourselves for each other this year"

"Wow" Was the only thing Hermione managed to say before dropping herself on an armchair.

"Talking about life-altering bombshells" Harry thought out loud.

"No shit" Hermione replied, earning her another reprimand from Lily.

"Oh well, what gives, I'm pretty much used to having bombshells thrown at me, having received them every now and again for the last seven years of my life." Harry said shrugging. "Do you need us to cast it now, or another time?"

Gryffindor closed his eyes for a moment, then said after opening them "Let's do it now that Hermione's magic is flowing out instead of to her babies, who knows when the next chance will arrive".

They both nodded, while Lily just tagged along, not really sure about what was going on.

"Where are we going Minnie? Are we going back to that place?" She asked.

"Yep" Harry replied, lifting her in his arms. "If you want to, you can go to the tower to study for a little while"

Lily grimaced and said "Ewww! No, I want to go with you"

"Study what Harry?" Hermione asked, not knowing what was happening.

"Did you honestly think I'd let Lily lose all those months of school?" Harry asked "Nope, I've been home-schooling her ever since she came here."

"And you didn't deem it proper to ever tell me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Guess who's sleeping on the couch today?" Gryffindor asked, wincing. "I'll go and get it ready" he added.

"Damn right he is" Hermione said, storming out of the room.

Harry groaned "I can't believe I never told her. Anyway, let's do this now, before the twins start sucking on her magic again." He said, dashing out of the room as well, in search of his lover.

"Why didn't you tell your sister?" Gryffindor asked Lily curiously. The girl shrugged.

"I didn't think it was that important."

The two of them left the room to wait for the other two to settle their argument, so they could visit Hogwarts's core. They walked for a couple of hallways until they heard someone inside a classroom yell.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE DOING THAT! AND HERE I WAS, WORRYING SICK ABOUT WHAT I WOULD TELL MY PARENTS WHEN THEY WAKE UP AND FIND OUT LILY'S MISSED HALF A SCHOOL YEAR!"

They looked at each other, worried and hurried to the door, which Lily opened enough for her to peek inside.

"I'm sorry Mione, I really am. It slipped up my mind. What with everything happening around here, telling you your sister's not missing her school year, not completely at least, was taken down one or two tens of pegs down on the priority list" Harry said, firmly but honestly.

"IT IS IMPORTANT! IT'S MY BABY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! SHE IS IN HER MOST IMPORTANT SCHOOL YEARS AND HERE I WAS THINKING THAT SHE WAS MISSING IT!"

"Yes Mione, it is important, but it's more important that she's still alive to continue her schooling at the end of this whole war" Harry replied, controlling himself and trying not to snap back at his fiancée. He then saw in the corner of his eye the door opening ever-so-slightly, and guessed who was behind it. He waved his hand and the door flew open, revealing a guilty-looking Lily.

Harry walked towards the little girl, kneeling in front of her and holding her tight to himself, like a parent hugs his kid on his or her first day of school, not really wanting to let them go.

Hermione watched this and her own subconscious reprimanded her, berating her for not thinking about her own sister's safety when her fiancé did. Her hormonal instability did nothing to help matters and she started to cry tears of guilt. Lily saw this and extracted herself from Harry's embrace to do the same for her big sister, holding her tight, careful to not hurt the babies inside her.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm really sorry"

"It's OK Minnie, I know you want what's best for me" Lily replied, repeating the words her daddy and mummy told her when she had to eat all of her vegetables.

"Sometimes that is not enough sweetie" Hermione insisted.

"But it's the intention that matters" Harry said, joining the now three-way hug. "Besides, you are a human, even a Ms. Perfect like you tends to make mistakes now and again. But I've heard it's healthy to bugger up now and again"

This had the effect of getting a giggle out of Hermione, who felt better all of a sudden thanks to the reassurance of two of the most important people in her life.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk Harry" She apologized

"Glad you noticed" Harry joked, but Hermione turned serious again.

"Don't push your luck Potter, that couch idea still sounds tempting in my head" She mock-glared at him before giggling again at his grimace and pecking his lips. "Just kidding, love, it's no good to me not to have my favorite pillow around"

Harry mock-bowed and said "Glad to be of service", but his head was groaning "_Sodding mood swings, they sure are a pain in the backside_"

A throat clearing behind him brought them all back to reality. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I still need you both to cast that ward, remember?"

"Sorry Hir Gryffindor" Hermione apologized quickly. "You're right, let's get going"

* * *

**B/N.- Editing done by Me, Harry and Gryffindor (Godric to his Friends)**

**A/N.- Ok, that's another chapter gone by. Again, even if Ignotus Peverell is shown to be Harry's ancestor, the Deathly Hallows won't appear in my fic, so don't bother looking XD. Also, there actually was one Dorea Black in the Black family tree at Grimmauld Place, and she did marry Charlus Potter. Them having Aldebaran and him marrying Leda Greengrass was purely my way of filling that little generation gap between Charlus, who according to the Black family tree's birth and death dates is more plausible to be Harry's great-grandfather than his grandfather, and James, Harry's dad. Please review on your way out, danke schön!!! **

**Elvish Words:**

**Lembas.- **Bread

**Edhel.- **Elf/Elves

**Name Meanings/Reasons:**

**Aldebaran.- **A.K.A Alpha Tauri, The Bull's Eye. The brightest star in the constellation Taurus. I chose this name to continue with the apparent tradition of the Black family to name its members after stars and constellations.

**Leda.-** One of Zeus' many lovers, he seduced her by taking the form of a swan and mating with her in that form. Leda's offspring hatched from eggs. I chose this name randomly, seeing as many wizards seem to have very ancient names, sometimes from Greek or Roman mythology.


	59. Hogsmeade Falls

**A/N.-** **Wow, over two and half months without any updates, I'm a bad person, sorry about that. School's a bitch, but enough complaining. Now, I've received complaints about the story dragging on, but this chapter won't really see too much action either, but things are starting to set up, you'll see in a moment, enjoy this chapter :P**

Disclaimer.- Not mine, no profit made from it yadda yadda whatever

**Chapter 59.-**** Hogsmeade Falls**

The bright glow dimmed in the core of the castle, as Harry and Hermione finished reinforcing the last ward, which felt pretty much stronger than the rest. This puzzled Harry though, since he didn't feel the least tired, and that showed in his face.

"Is something bothering you Harry?" Gryffindor asked.

"Not really, just wondering why this was the strongest ward and I don't feel the least tired after casting it"

Gryffindor nodded in understanding. "That's why this ward is so strong, because it is an emotion-based enchantment. Haven't you ever wondered why you didn't feel tired after casting such a strong and long-lasting Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No...wait...How do you know about that?"

"I've been watching you for some time now Harry, waiting to see if you ever needed me. And even if I hadn't, your mind is like an open book to me"

"I so hate elves' superior magic right now..." Harry said moodily, but joking, when a wolf patronus entered the room and spoke in Remus's voice to all of them.

"Harry James Potter, get you butt to Minerva's office ASAP, we have huge trouble...if anyone else is with you, bring them as well"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Hermione said

Harry didn't say anything, he just pulled Lily in his arms and started heading to the exit at a hurried pace. Godric, seeing Hermione's current state decided to carry her and follow his many-great-grandson. Once in the Entrance Hall, Harry called Dobby and commanded him to take Lily to the Head Tower and stay there with her until told different. Then he turned to Gryffindor and decided that he should continue carrying Hermione, seeing as the elf was taller and stronger than he was. The two of them then hurried to the seventh floor and into the office, where McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye and Mr. Weasley were gathered.

"What's the matter?" Harry said panting.

"Who the hell are you?" Moody growled, aiming his wand at Gryffindor.

"Lower you wand, Alastor Moody, for I am no foe. I'm just someone who is here to help you" Gryffindor said in a calm voice. "I don't want to reveal myself to anyone but those who already know my identity, so forgive me if I don't introduce myself. Please I insist, lower your wand, for you would find it's really difficult to harm me"

Begrudginly, the retired Auror lowered his wand, but didn't change his tense stance.

"Could anyone tell me what the hell's wrong? By Remus's tone it's nothing too nice" Harry said impatiently.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Potter?" Mad-Eye growled, pointing to the window of the tower that looked towards the south.

Harry frowned and turned towards the window, gasping at what he saw, with two more gasps, from Hermione and Godric, echoing his: Hogsmeade was partially in flames and the Dark Mark shone above it.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione asked, even if it was obvious.

"Death Eater attack, led by Voldemort himself" Remus explained.

"They've taken over the village, they've assembled there" Mr. Weasley added.

"Was there no help? What about the Aurors, or the others from the Order?"

"It was over not 10 minutes after it started." Mad-Eye said. "No time for anyone to get there. Those that are here, save for you two, the guy that came with you and Minerva, we all went to investigate"

"Report?" Harry asked.

"No survivors that we are aware of. It was quite a blitz. Blasting, fire and unforgivable curses were the main course. Of course we couldn't really get too close, since the sodding Dung Eaters are all over the place..."

"I can do a quick scouting of the area if you want" Harry suggested.

"You'd get killed before you even approach the village Harry" Tonks said shocked.

"Or maybe not" McGonagall countered, forming a theory on her head about Harry's method.

"Of course! The polymorphism!" Hermione said. "Wait, I can go with you"

"NO!" Harry all but yelled. "No Hermione, you can't come with me."

"But, I am one too..."

"Yes, you may be a polymorphic animagus like me, but one: you haven't had any training, two: we agreed you wouldn't try it until after you gave birth" Harry argued.

"He's right Hermione, we don't know what that could do to the babies" Lupin offered.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Gryffindor.

"I don't know either. No one has ever attempted it, since they all fear the same as Harry"

"You're not coming Hermione, I am so sorry" Harry said, gently but firmly. Sensing his tone was final Hermione didn't argue anymore. "I can keep you all clued in to what's going on down there though."

"How so?" Tonks asked

"Our link" Hermione said "We can talk to each other through our minds, so he can relay information to me and I can pass it on immediately afterwards."

"That's very useful you know that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I know. I'm going now. In the meantime, I want you to gather all of the Order and go to the Room of Requirement. Hermione, have it become the meeting room"

Hermione nodded and opened the window. As she did, Harry turned into a small bird and flew out of it towards the south, heading for the remains of the village. As soon as he got close enough, he flew towards the ground and turned into a cat right before he crashed, taking off at a run. He then arrived at the edge of the village and shivered. The evil was palpable in the air, as were the remnants of dark magic. He snuck into one of the minor streets, heading for the main street, but sticking to the shadows.

"_This place is horrible_" Harry spoke through his link to Hermione. "_You can feel the remnants of dark magic all over the place. Some houses are still on fire, but standing, others have fallen completely. Some were untouched by it, like the Three Broomsticks. There are DEs patrolling every one hundred meters or so._"

Harry then closed his eyes, focusing on seeing magical cores. Seeing many inside the buildings as well.

"_There are DEs in most of the houses that are not on fire. I don't think there are any hostages though. They're all dead I think, but I can't be sure. I have to go take a closer look at the houses"_

"_NO WAY!" _Was Hermione's reply through their link "_You aren't getting any closer to those houses than you currently are"_

"_Too late hun, I'm getting as close as I can without being too obvious, after all I have to pretend I am a damned cat..."_

"_Harry, Mad-Eye suggested a smaller form, like a mouse or even a fly"_

Harry considered that information for a minute before replying "_Yeah, that could work... I'll try a fly. There seems to be movement in the second floor of a house next to the Post Office."_ Harry went silent for about a minute, in which he morphed and flew to an open window, where he saw several Death Eaters toasting over their conquer of the village "_Massacre's most like it_" Harry thought furiously.

"_Harry, don't you dare do anything rash, if you're caught we don't know what could happen, things could get very nasty"_

"_I know, it's just...sons of a bitch...I hate them...wait, someone's entering...never mind, it's the big cheese_" Harry said, recognizing the figure crossing the room's threshold.

"Aaah my faithful servants" Voldemort said, almost happily, as the Death Eaters in the room bowed all the way to the floor. Harry in the meantime repeated everything verbatim so Hermione could relay it to everyone in the Room of Requirement.

"Master" Four voices replied in unison...voices that according to Harry sounded awfully like Rookwood, the Lestrange Brothers and Snape.

"Rise, my friends, this is a time for celebration. We have taken control of this insignificant village, which gives us a good location to take on the castle that has become the place of residence of far too much scum, like half-breeds, mudbloods and blood traitors. Our attack must be carried out soon, taking advantage of the disorder our little conquer has created"

"_That's enough intel for a day I reckon. I'm heading back now"_

"_OK, we're waiting at the Room of Requirement like you asked."_

Harry took flight and as soon as he was covered by shadows, morphed back into a bird and flew towards the seventh floor of the mighty castle-turned-school-turned-fortress. He opened a window wandlessly (a huge feat in a non-human form) and entered, morphing back to himself almost immediately. He then ran the short distance to the visible door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Moody asked from behind, opening the door ever so slightly.

"Your little scout, back home" Harry replied.

Moody opened the door and let Harry in.

"That didn't sound to good, did it?" He asked.

"No" McGonagall affirmed. "But at least we have some intelligence we can use to act. We won't get caught so off-guard now"

"We have to start organizing whatever little forces we have now" Ron said.

"Which are what? The Order, the DA, Mr. Stranger here, Grawp and that's about it. We've received no more help so far. The only possible help we could gather now are the centaurs, but that wouldn't be enough." Luna pointed out.

"Harry, you never told me anything about the meeting you wanted to arrange with Scrimegour after Ginny's funeral" Tonks remembered.

Harry had completely forgotten about that, seeing as the Aurors had actually gone to help when the Death Eathers last attacked the school.

"I had forgotten it" He admitted "But it could work, any help right now is welcome."

"I'll arrange it ASAP" Tonks confirmed.

"It sure feels weird to hear someone talk about my funeral and still be around..." Ginny added as an afterthought.

"Excellent. What other options do we have?"

"I have some news for you Harry" Bill spoke. "The basilisk hide armors we discussed months ago are finally ready"

"What took so long?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The cave in was worse than the goblins thought. We also discovered many more side-chambers. Anyway, we managed to make 15 complete sets of armor, and Mundungus got us 20 more dragon hide sets as well."

"Where does he get the money?" Harry asked surprised, dragon hide armor, and complete sets at that were not exactly cheap.

"The third part of Dumbledore's inheritance that went to the Order" Mr. Weasley explained. "It was quite a bit. We still have over half of it, though"

"I see. If any of you can get any more ASAP, give me the bill and I'll pay for them" Harry said.

"We could never do that!" McGonagall said, scandalized.

"Minerva, I have enough money to live my life about 10 times without working a single day of any of them" Harry said. "If I can do anything useful with that money, this is it"

McGonagall didn't quite agree, or wasn't too eager to comply, but she didn't push it.

"So, back to the topic at hand...what the hell are we going to do? We have Voldemort living in whatever's left of the village and he can attack about any day now" Neville pressed.

"Well, the castle's wards have been reinforced heavily, so that should buy us some time" Gryffindor said, not that anyone besides Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and McGonagall knew it was him. "And I could go to talk to the centaurs, they don't distrust elves as much as they distrust wizards.

"Whoa, you're an elf?!" Ron asked excited. "I mean, like, a _real_ elf?"

"Of course he is real Ron, we can all see him" Luna said, as if explaining it to a three-year-old, to which he replied mock-glaring at her.

Gryffindor chuckled. "Yes Ronald, I am a real elf, or a forest elf, like you might also know my kind"

"What is your name sir?" Ginny asked.

"You might know me as Godric Gryffindor" He didn't see any point in hiding it from everyone.

"What?!" Neville asked surprised. "Godric Gryffindor was an elf?"

"He _is_ an elf" Gryffindor corrected. "But yes, is that a bother to you young Neville?"

"Quite the opposite, it's bloody wicked, but...how do you know my name?"

"He's been stalking me for some time now" Harry said, half-joking, half-truthfully. "so he knows every single one of you".

"Mind getting back to the topic please?" Mad-Eye growled "We have a dark wizard with delusions of grandeur living next door and he might attack any time now"

"Sorry" Neville said blushing, Mad-Eye still intimidated him, even if just a bit.

"It's alright Neville" Gryffindor said. "If you don't need me right now, I think I'll go to try and parley with the centaurs"

"I think we can handle on our own for now, Le hannon Hir Gryffindor" Hermione said and Gryffindor nodded, covering his face with his hood again and leaving the room.

"Gryffindor an elf...bloody hell" Ron mused to himself, then snapped back to reality. "So, what else can we do for now?"

"What are we doing with the students?" Lupin asked.

"In case of an attack, we can hide them in their common rooms and dormitories, Gryffindor, being a founder can seal them so no one gets in or out." Hermione said.

"But many will want to fight" Neville said, thinking back to the DA.

"You mean the DA?" Harry asked, receiving a nod as a reply. "We're not risking them, I don't want them there"

"I don't either, but we need as much help as we can get Harry" Mr. Weasley said. It hurt him to say this, seeing as most of his family would be risking their necks in this fight, but it was true.

Harry sighed heavily. "Minerva, it's your call, they are your students."

"I guess we could just take the 6th and 7th years with us, but only those that want to fight and feel they're up to it"

"How's things with the recruiting in the Order?"

"You know all of them, but there's some that might be interested" Giselle said. "Couple of comrades wanted to dump the Ministry, they're tired of their 'stun and bind' policy, but think the State of Emergency might be a little too much."

"Has anyone interviewed them yet?" Negative responses came from everyone present.

"Have them meet the council. I guess we have to abuse of your skills a bit more, Luna"

Luna smiled serenely "I'm glad they can be of use to our side" both of her abilities, to eavesdrop on people's surface thoughts and to detect lies as effectively as a kneazle would, were great assets to the light side and she knew it. That's why she didn't mind using them more than she would like to.

"Are they reachable at the moment Giselle?" Hermione asked.

"I can contact them, but I don't know how long will it take them to get here" The auror replied.

"If they are who I think they are, they'll be here in less than an eye blink" Tonks said, winking at her partner.

"Shut it Dora, those are some of them, but there's others too" Giselle replied blushing.

Harry arched an eyebrow at both of them "Some? Didn't you say they were only a couple?" The blonde auror shrugged "Anyway, bring them". Giselle nodded and left the room to try and contact their possible new allies.

"Now, Minerva, I think it would be in the best interest if you put the school in lockdown. No student is to enter or leave the grounds, and no staff member does so either, unless they notify you." Harry said as a suggestion, but everyone recognized it for what it was: a command.

Moody let out a laugh at this. "I never thought I'd live to see this" He explained, since everyone was giving him odd looks. "A seventeen-year-old giving out orders, and everyone scurrying to comply. No offense Potter, you're one hell of a leader, but from seeing it from an outsider's perspective, the sight is just hilarious"

"Might shock everyone, yes, but if it is what it takes to bring Voldemort down, then so be it" Lupin said decidedly as McGonagall left to gather the students and announce the lockdown to them.

"Does anybody have anything to add?" Ron asked, receiving only negative answers. "I guess we leave it here for today. We will see how things progress by tomorrow"

Everybody left the room by themselves, in twos and in threes. Harry frowned and immediately started walking towards the Head tower.

"Going to check on Lily?" Ginny asked, floating alongside him.

"Yeah, I left her in the tower when Remus's patronus found us."

"You, my dear Harry are _soooooo_ whipped, and not by one, but by two girls" Ginny joked and Harry pretended to smack her.

In the time after Ginny came back as a ghost and Harry had accepted it, they had started acting as if Ginny had a solid body, with Harry pretending to pat her back or give her one-armed hugs or smacks like that one, and it didn't feel weird to either of them anymore.

"Silence Ginevra" Harry glared at her and started running "Race you to the tower!"

Ginny laughed and glided faster, catching up to him. Harry smirked and turned into Midnight, leaving Ginny behind, and getting to the tower first. When he made it, he waited for her.

"Cheater" She said, sticking her tongue out at him, which he mirrored. "Go and check on her, I'll go check on my brother and the others"

When she turned around, she heard Harry cough something that sounded oddly like "Draco", to which she replied, coughing what sounded like "whipped"

Harry glared and cast a Stinging Hex that went through her, laughing as he did, and then entered the tower, finding Lily sitting on a chair, wearing her pajamas, reading one of her textbooks. Harry chuckled at the sight, making her look up.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now, little miss?" He asked her, late as it was.

"I'm not sleepy." She argued back.

"No wonder why, you slept the whole afternoon after we went to the hospital wing. But it's late as it is, and if Hermione sees you awake, she'll have my head, so c'mon, bedtime."

Lily pouted but obeyed. She marked her page, much like her sister usually did and went to Harry, taking his hand and pulling. "I'll go only if you stay with me"

Harry chuckled, but the girl pulled her best puppy-dog face and he had no choice but to comply, thinking that maybe Ginny was right and Lily had him wrapped around her finger. They walked up the stairs to her room; Harry transfigured his clothes into pajamas and pulled the covers so he could climb in, followed by Lily, who snuggled against him. And laying there, holding her, thoughts he hadn't hade for some time came back to him: "What if Lily was the Benjamin of the prophecy?" With these thoughts, he unconsciously pulled her now sleeping form against him, hearing her sigh and mumble his name in her sleep. He himself was beginning to fall asleep when he heard a very silent knock on the door and saw Hermione peeking inside. Hermione's heart was moved by the image before her and smiled at her fiancé, walking inside as quietly as she could. Harry managed to untangle himself from Lily and left to their own room, closing the door behind him.

"You two looked so cute together love" Hermione said, smiling tenderly at him.

"She tricked me into doing that" Harry replied chuckling.

"Don't tell me, she did her puppy dog face?" Harry nodded "I can't believe you keep falling for that" Hermione said, giggling.

"Shut it" Harry replied, kissing her, then hugging her from behind, resting his hands on her prominent bulge of a stomach. "C'mon, you three need some sleep".

Hermione smiled and led the way into their room, where they both landed on the bed and fell asleep at once, exhausted from the long day they had finally left behind them.

**A/N.- Whoo, liked it? Review so I can be aware of it :P Anyway, I hope I can hurry up with the next update.**


	60. The Board is Set

**A/N.- Whew...Managed it. I'm working full time for the summer, till school begins again, so I've had little to no time for writing, this chapter came as a miracle, and I actually started it when I published the last one...over a month ago. I hope you like it :)**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with his world or else I wouldn't need to study or work...

**Chapter 60.- The board is set...**

Harry's nerves were on end half a week after the attack in Hogsmeade. It was already halfway through June, which would've meant exams any other year, but this time OWLs and NEWTs were definitely suspended until further notice, and regular final exams were almost there as well, just missing the announcement given by McGonagall to the students. On another note, Scrimegour was acting all superior, not giving Harry an appointment now, claiming that Harry had twice now rejected his help and now he wasn't so keen on offering it.

An upside was that the centaurs had finally agreed to help protect the school grounds, after some persuasion from Gryffindor. Also Harry and the rest of the "council" had interviewed over half a dozen people, finding no traitors or anyone with ill intentions towards them. It really wasn't that much, but six were better than none.

One day when the Order was trying to device several strategies to defend the castle in Grimmauld Place, Tonks entered the living room, fuming, her hair a bright Weasley red, as well as her face.

"Whoa, what happened Dora?" Remus asked.

"Scrimegour" Was Tonks' answer.

"Care to elaborate?" Hermione asked.

"I tried to persuade him again to give you guys an appointment, to at least hear you out, but the bastard has delusions of grandeur as big as Voldemort's. Oh yeah, and just like that he stripped me of my auror badge."

"HE WHAT?!" Harry asked enraged.

"You heard me. Bastard just shut me up, extended his hand and simply asked for my badge."

Harry slammed his fist on the table. "Ok, now he's really gonna hear me out"

"You're not doing what I think you are doing, are you?" Tonks asked, gasping in surprise.

"No way Harry, you are not barging into the Ministry just like that!" Remus told him.

"No, I'm sending him a Howler" Harry replied. "I have my ways to make sure he receives it"

Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief. Harry was starting to lose his recklessness and to think before acting instead.

He turned around and made to leave, before Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Do you even know how to make a Howler, Harry?"

"No, but recently my magic seems to respond to my commands and not to my spell casting..."

Lupin beamed at hearing this. "Merlin knows you were powerful Harry, but that's really a level of mastery few can reach." Everyone looked at him, puzzled. "You've reached a stage that is called _Magia per sentia_, or Magic Through Thought. It's supposed to be achieved after years upon years of practicing wandless non-verbal magic. Your magical core reaches a point when it reacts to your commands instead of reacting to a movement pattern or a key word or phrase"

"Few people have achieved that level" Gryffindor added, being now an unofficial member of the Order, but more in the role of the leaders' advisor, "Rowena and Salazar did, Helga managed it, but her magic was still a little faulty, so was Dumbledore's"

"How about you?" Luna asked

"The _Magia per sentia_ is only performed by few wizards, but by any elf. The Elven spells Harry knows are a vague adaptation of what we do. I think that whatever little elf blood runs through his veins aided him in reaching that status"

"I think we all envy you Potter" Moody growled. "But weren't you in your way to writing a Howler to our dear minister?"

"Oh, right"

"Here, Harry, I'll help you" Lupin said, rising to go with Harry. "I want to thank him for treating my fiancée that way and firing her."

They smiled conspiratorially and left the Room.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour sat behind his desk, grinning like the cat that got the cream, and with good reason: that brat Potter was now begging for his help and squirming at not getting it, just what he deserved after rejecting his offer twice now. He was starting to get comfortable in his not-so-cheap, throne-like armchair when a bright flash and a ball of fire he hadn't seen since the old Dumbledore died appeared in front of him. When they vanished, a letter and a crimson and gold feather were left behind by that phoenix, Fawkes, if he remembered well. But upon a closer inspection he frowned and then his eyes got as big as saucers when he recognized the red envelope in front of him: a howler.

He cursed and drew his wand, doing everything he could think about to get rid of that pesky letter. He tried vanishing it, setting it on fire, blasting it, reducing its size, transfiguring it in any way, even used the rather lame in his opinion _Finite Incantatem_, but of course, nothing worked. He didn't know that apart from the usual spells that come with a Howler, which make it hard to get rid of, it had an elvish protection charm, courtesy of Harry and a special spell that would reflect the spells targeting the object into any other random object that bore the caster's magical signature within a 2 meter radius, courtesy of Lupin and created by the Marauders after graduating, perfected with the help of one Lily Potter.

The biggest problem was that Scrimegour was too stressed about the howler to notice that his file cabinet was gone, his coat hanger on fire, the shelf with several of his various awards reduced to one percent of its original size, his chair was reduced to dust and his walking cane, which he rarely used, had been turned into a nice ballerina lasso.

When the corners of the damned thing started to release smoke, Scrimgeour did the one and only thing he could do to save him the embarrasment of having the whole floor listening to whoever-had-sent-the-howler's rant: he soundproofed his office. Then the inevitable happened.

_RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR, YOU ARE A ROYAL IDIOT! I AM ASHAMED TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN CHARGE OF A WHOLE COUNTRY, BUT DO AS MUCH AS FUDGE DID TO HELP IT, OR ITS CITIZENS IN THIS TIME OF WAR! I KNOW I REJECTED YOUR SUPPOSED "HELP" TWICE IN MY LAST YEAR AND IGNORED YOUR REMINDER THIS YEAR, BECAUSE YOU WERE OFFERING IT JUST SO I SHOWED MY "SUPPORT" TO THE MINISTRY TO MAKE IT LOOK GOOD IN PEOPLE'S EYES. BUT NOW THAT A SCHOOL FULL OF CHILDREN NEEDS THE HELP YOU OFFERED TO ME FOOLISHLY, THINKING I'D BE SELFISH ENOUGH TO ACCEPT IT, YOU REFUSE TO HELP, GETTING DELUSIONS OF GRANDEUR AND EVEN FIRING ONE OF YOUR EMPLOYEES IN THE PROCESS, HAH, YOU ARE PATHETIC. YOU ARE AS GOOD AS FUDGE, CARING MORE ABOUT YOUR REPUTATION THAN ABOUT MAKING ANY PROGRESS IN TAKING VOLDEMORT DOWN._

_IF HOGWARTS FALLS IN A DEATH EATER ATTACK, I'LL MAKE PUBLIC YOUR REJECTION TO OUR REQUEST FOR HELP, WHICH WILL MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A SELFISH BASTARD IN THE PUBLIC EYE. OH YEAH, BY THE WAY, DEATH EATERS ARE LIVING RIGHT NEXT DOOR IN HOGSMEADE, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. AND ONE LAST THING: I'D LOOK AROUND YOUR OFFICE IF I WERE YOU._

_SINCERELY,_

_HARRY POTTER_

_POST-SCRIPT: YOU'LL BE HEARING A LOT FROM ME NOW_.

The remains of the letter burst into flames, leaving a very shocked Scrimgeour alone in his office again. When he dared look around his office, he noticed everything that he had tried to do to the damned thing had happened to a different, apparently random, object in his office. He cursed Potter before his door was kick-opened by one of his personal bodyguards.

"Minister! Are you all right? What the fuck happened here?!" He asked as soon as he noticed the mess in his boss's office.

"None of your business. What did you kick my door open for?" The minister all but yelled.

"You had a visitor. Your assistant knocked on your door, but you wouldn't open, and no sound came from your office."

"Yeah well, whatever, you have ten seconds to get out of here or you're not coming back again" The minister barked, he then added for himself "I'll get you for that Potter, I swear I will"

* * *

Harry and Remus re-entered the meeting room in quite a better mood, chatting animatedly, not twenty minutes after they left.

"What got you two so cheery now?" Giselle asked.

"I'l just say that I wouldn't want to be Scrimgeour right now" Harry said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Why do I sense a prank involved here?" Fred asked.

"Because there is a prank involved here" George replied.

"I'm saddened by that George"

"Why Fred?"

"Because those two attempted to prank the minister and didn't count us in"

"I know, and I'm afraid I am in for big trouble now" Harry admitted "But I will stay true to my warning."

"What warning?" Ron asked.

"If Hogwarts falls, and I live to tell the tale, I'll make public his refusal to help in defending it" Harry asked.

"Appealing to his ego huh? You tricky bastard" Moody praised. "That might just compell him to help you, his public image is as important to him as it was to Fudge"

"He better" Neville said with a sigh "We really need whatever manpower he can give us" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't have said it any better Nev" Harry agreed.

"Hir Gryffindor" Hermione called "Are you certain the wards will be able to stop Voldemort's army from reaching the castle?"

"No, unfortunately not. Tom Riddle has very dark magic on his side, powerful dark magic. Wards will hinder him a lot, gaining us some time. Bull he'll find a way to circumvent them."

"He's powerful, and damn clever" Remus nodded.

"A pain in the ass pretty much sums it up" Giselle added. "So it means he will eventually try to take over the castle, once he manages to overcome the wards, right?"

In that very same moment Harry was thinking about Voldemort's large army of creatures, which in turn led him to think about Aldros, which in turn reminded him of his intrusions into Voldemort's mind, which in turn reminded him of…

"Slytherin's staff" He muttered.

"What was that Harry?" Remus asked him.

"I know how he might override the wards: using Slytherin's staff. He took it from his grave, that's where he met and made the deal with Aldros"

"If he can get himself inside, using Salazar's staff, we're done for. With the staff he can take the wards down temporarily, allowing his army in" Godric said, cursing.

"How could he do that?"

"Each of us keyed a magical object to the core of the castle, to give us a better control over it, in Salazar's case, it was his staff."

"Then wouldn't yours by chance be your sword?" Harry asked, and Gryffindor nodded. "But then you can use your sword to command the castle not to let him in"

Gryffindor shook his head. "No. That sword belongs to you now, so you would have to command it, but each of our objects had an equal influence over the castle, so none could override another's command. If Tom commands the wards to let him through, there's nothing you can do."

"Can't we just…unkey or whatever it's called…his staff from the castle?" Neville asked.

"If you have four identical keys, you can't make just one not fit in the keyhole, can you? You have to change the whole bolt and keys" Hermione explained.

"Exactly. We'd need to key other four objects to the core, using a different signature" Gryffindor explained.

"Let's do it then" Ron said eagerly.

"Not that easy. It'd take a lot of time, and we don't know how much of that we have. For all we know, Tom might attack in five minutes or the day before the train leaves"

"Which is in less than two weeks, and he won't attack with the school empty. Even if it was an easy win for him, he wants to kill as many people as possible, especially those of mixed blood. Would be a better show and a stronger warning to those that tries to oppose him..." McGonagall mused.

"Funny thing, considering he is a half-blood himself, son of a muggle and a witch" Harry reminded everyone.

"So, that's how he can assemble his forces and march them in, but how will we gather ours so quickly? We can't apparate inside the castle, portkeys aren't that good either, unless Minerva makes them…"

"The sword answers to me, right Hir Gryffindor?" Harry asked, thinking he might have a plan. Gryffindor nodded. "There it is. I can dispel the anti-apparition wards temporarily and use the _Phoenivoco_ spell to summon you all."

"That's as good a plan as any" Hermione agreed "But we'd have to be careful when you use it, since any of Voldemort's goons can apparate in at that time too."

"I guess that's enough for today then?" Ron asked, everyone agreed. "Great, then this meeting is adjourned"

Everyone got up and headed for McGonagall's office, so they could floo outside. Before leaving, Harry asked Dobby to move all the dragon and basilisk hide armors from Grimmauld Place to Hogwarts, feat accomplished in less that 2 minutes.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were walking back to their tower to fetch Lily for lunch when Harry noticed Hermione was again frowning and biting her lip.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Harry offered

"Oh, it's nothing" Hermione said dismissively and kept walking

"Hermione, you arefrowning _and _biting your lip. Something's _really_ worrying you" Harry pointed out patiently. Hermione shook her head and kept walking, with Harry walking patiently by her side. Half a year's worth of mood swings had taught him what he hadn't learned in 17 years: patience. They walked not even 100 meters before Hermione stopped and turned him to look at her and with a look that meant seriousness in its purest form she asked

"Do you think we can win this war?"

"Well, we've been doing a lot of progress recently, we have better chances of-"

"You didn't answer. Will we or will we not win this goddamned war?"

At this point Harry saw what was masqueraded as seriousness: Hermione was scared... and scared witless. He sighed heavily.

"I don't know. I really don't know, and I am as scared as you are if not more. The only thing we know is that this time it's him or me, but one of us will bite the dust...and I really hope it's him"

"Goddamned prophecy" Hermione cursed "Wait a minute...prophecy..." She then gasped and her eyes went wide. They didn't know one prophecy, they knew TWO prophecies, and one of them held the key for the date of the battle.

"U_nder a bloodstained moon in a perpetual night." _Harry and Hermione both quoted in unison.

"Go get Lily, I'll go look for professor Sinistra" Harry said, then pulled the Marauder's map out of his pocket, with it being already active he looked for and found the Astronomy professor in the Great Hall. "Oh, never mind, she's in the Great Hall with everyone else..."

As they walked again Harry mentally berated himself. He had thought over and over again about that damned third prophecy, even about the appropriate sentence, but not the appropriate part of that sentence. He had been to caught up about the fallen Benjamin that he hadn't thought about the eclipse, and now that he remembered, not even about the clue about Slytherin's staff.

Remebering that prophecy brought another relatively forgotten thought to his mind: Lily's possibility of being that "Benjamin", albeit a female one. When they reached the tower, Harry hugged Lily a bit harder than he intended, but other than that, he gave no sign of having such dreadful thoughts in his mind. They chatted all the way down to the hall and settled to eat, with Harry keeping an eye on the Head table to check if either McGonagall or Sinistra left. When he finished eating, he quickly rose.

"Where are you going Harry?" Lily asked.

"Just going to tell something to professor McGonagall, I'll be right back" He replied, kissing her cheek and walking away.

"Professor McGonagall" He called when he was close enough to the staff table. "Could I have a word with you and professor Sinistra please?"

McGonagall was puzzled by that. It was on counted occasions that a student approached the staff table during a meal, much less demand to talk to a teacher like that.

"Is it an immediate necessity or can it wait until we are both done eating?" She asked, having a vague hunch of what this was about.

"It can wait, but please let me know when you can talk" Harry said, walking back to his place, finally noticing the silence that his actions had caused among the students. Whispering now ensued and Harry just rolled his eyes, used to it. He sat back at his place, watching Hermione and Lily eat.

"Oi Harry, what was that about?" Seamus asked, being closest to them.

"Nothing, personal business" Harry replied.

"When are you going to learn that no business is personal in Hogwarts, Harry?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Fair point, gossip travels around here faster than Swine Flu does around the world, especially with you here, Lav" Harry replied sarcastically, turning to his own meal.

Some time later McGonagall called for him, meaning both professors were now finished. Harry rose and walked to the back room, leaving Hermione looking after Lily.

"So what's the pressing matter, Potter?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"There's a favor I need to ask of you professor, and I need you to do it as soon as humanly possible" Harry asked.

"What is this all about Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I need you to calculate when the next total lunar eclipse will be visible from the castle and/or grounds"

"What for?" Aurora Sinistra asked, completely puzzled. In that same moment, something in McGonagall's mind clicked and she gasped.

"Of course! That might tell us when it will happen!"

"When will what happen, Minerva?"

"The final battle against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters"

"How do you know?"

"An effing prophecy" Harry replied.

"Language Mr. Potter!" Professor Sinistra scolded him, but then frowned "Do you really believe in that?"

"Well, it seemed like an authentic prophecy" Harry replied. "Besides it's the best we can do, instead of sitting here guessing and be caught by surprise"

"But he can't come into the grounds, can he?" Professor Sinistra now sounded scared.

"Yes, he can, unfortunately I can't tell you how he will" Harry replied, in all seriousness "When can you have an approximate date, then?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll let Minerva know"

"Thank you professor Sinistra" Harry said, bowing slightly and heading for the door. "Minerva, could you please let everyone know the date when you have it?" He added before leaving.

"Will do Harry" McGonagall replied.

"First name basis?" Professor Sinistra asked McGonagall after Harry was long gone.

"Long story" was McGonagall's only reply.

Mid-afternoon that same day, Hermione was on the tower's Common Room couch, reading Gryffindor's notes on Elven magic, while Harry had Lily practicing the Shield Charm, casting several different spells at her at different speeds, but her shield held strong.

After a minute or two, Harry stopped casting and Lily took that as a signal to end the Charm. Harry was waiting for that and cast a quick, weak disarming spell at her to see if he caught her by surprise. He did, but she raised her shield by mere reflex, and the spell bounced off harmlessly.

"What was that for?!" She asked angrily.

"Sorry, just gauging your reaction time" Harry said as an apology.

"You better not do that again" Lily said as a warning.

"Oh, stop it you two, you act as if you were in primary school" Hermione said, smiling at them.

"I _am _in primary school, Minnie" Lily retorted.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his comment was never heard as the stone door opened in that moment, revealing Minerva McGonagall, panting, clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Harry...I have the...I have...Aurora's calculations..." She said between gasps of air.

"Calm down Minerva, sit down" Harry said, rushing to help her sit on the couch. After she calmed down some, he asked the inevitable question. "When?"

McGonagall grimaced a bit before replying "Two days from now"

Hermione gasped and fainted on the couch, Harry froze and Lily asked

"What? What's happening in two days?"

No one replied as McGonagall was worried sick, Hermione was knocked out and Harry was frozen in shock.

"Two days..." Were the last words Harry pronounced before he imitated Hermione and fainted right there and then.

**A/N.- Bam bam baaaaaaam...what'll happen now? I hope it doesn't take too long for me to let you know. Now, as you can see, this means this story is soon coming to an end. I'd like to thank all those that have stuck with me till now and I hope you'll stick with me till the end. To all of you:**

**_No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn.  
(May all stars shine upon your path) _**


	61. The Pieces are Moving

**A/N.- Hello people! Yeah Yeah, I know it's a miracle I poke my head around here after so long, but I mean it when I say college gets in the way pretty badly (and still I failed 3 subjects...lame, I know). So, considering it's Christmas in two days (10.12 pm local time) I thought to bring to you all what took me 3 effing months to write. Now, this is the un-betad version, but...fuck it...at least I got you something before the year ended, as soon as I get back in touch with good ol' Robert (my beta) I'll upload the proofread version so bear with whatever grammar and/or spelling slip-ups I might've had.**

Disclaimer: Almost 3 years into this fic, all 7 books published, last movie is in progress and no, I still don't own Harry Potter or anything similar...heck, I don't even get a sodding cent for writing this, I just do it for my (and your) amusement, it is still property of JKR, WB and a shitload of publishers. Sindarin language is property of JRR Tolkien.

**Chapter 61.- The Pieces are Moving...**

A somewhat frightened figure clad in black robes headed for the most feared room in the whole place: his master's quarters.

"_And with good reason it's the most feared room_" The Death Eater though "_One word, just one, and that sodding megalomaniac will torture anyone just because_"

Fortunately for him he was a rather good Occlumens, not that anyone else knew it though, since he had arrived at Voldemort's door. Taking a deep breath he raised a fist and knocked the door thrice. Said door immediately swung open, letting him in. He entered with a decided step and approached his master, bowing before him.

"Master" He said as he bowed.

"What brings you here?" Voldemort asked in a cold inhuman voice.

"I just came to let you know that your army is ready, and the full moon is tomorrow" The Death Eater said in a steady voice that didn't betray the concern he had for his own life and sanity.

"Excellent. I can't wait to face Potter for the very last time" Voldemort said with an eerie glee. "Where are they now? Don't tell me you led them into the village?"

"Of course not Milord, they are all hidden in the forest, out of sight like you commanded"

"Good, I wouldn't want that damned brat to get even a glimpse of what is coming at him, not when we're so close to them"

"Good thinking master" another Death Eater said, one of the newest ones, his voice trembling.

"Shut up! _Crucio_!" Voldemort commanded, and watched his servant writhe in pain for several seconds before lifting the curse. As the poor young man, no older than 19 lay panting and shivering Voldemort said "Never speak without permission, understand?"

"Y-yes...m-master" The young Death Eater stammered between pants.

"And you, what the hell are you still doing here? Get going" Voldemort then barked at his other follower.

The older Death Eater simply bowed and left, not uttering a word, to get the troops ready for what might very well be the final showdown between their forces and those of the Potter kid.

* * *

A couple of miles away, the walls of Hogwarts were eyewitnesses to the greatest hustle and bustle in the last five to six hundred years, and it wasn't the usual movement of students coming and going to class or Quidditch, or to the Library, no. It was a much more serious and pressing matter: war was coming, the first ever to take place within the grounds of the millenary castle. In old times, warriors were allowed to use the castle to get ready for war, but never had it reached the gates or even the forest surrounding it; this time there was no way to avoid it, war was coming to Hogwarts.

The younger students were locked away inside the four common rooms, while the oldest ones, mostly 6th and 7th years were getting ready for what might very well be the last day of their short lives, but it would be worth it. All of them were being suited with whatever little amount of dragonhide armors the Order of the Phoenix had in stock.

The decision had been reached the night before, when the students had refused to take shelter and insisted on fighting. Since they were the yougest and the most unexperienced of them all, they'd all wear the dragonhide to even the odds. If any suits of armor were left, they'd be taken by the youngest members of the Order, not counting the 6 that fought at the battle of the Ministry two years prior, minus Ginny. They were wearing five out of the ten basiliskhide armors they got from the carcass in the Chamber of Secrets, courtesy of Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"How is everything going?" Harry asked as he entered the Great Hall, where everything was being assembled, including a hospital area to tend the wounded, with Healers brought from St. Mungo's by Mme. Pomfrey claiming favors they owed her.

"We have one big problem Harry" Mr. Weasley said.

"What is it?"

"We uh...well I have the problem...a furry one to be a bit more specific" Lupin said.

Harry then grimaced, he hadn't taken into account the fact that a lunar eclipse implied a full moon, which in turn meant that Remus would become his furry alter ego, which in turn meant that he wouldn't be able to fight...and Harry had chosen him to lead one of the squads.

Harry sighed "That makes us two key people short"

"Two?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow "Who's the other one?"

"You didn't think I'd let Hermione fight in her condition did you?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, good point... one hell of a fighter she is though, shame we have to dispense of her skills" Moody mused.

"Oh well, we'll have to change our plans a bit" Mr. Weasley said.

"Harry" Gryffindor called behind him, startling him like he always did.

"You scared me again Hir Gryffindor. What is it?" Harry asked after turning around ready to hex him.

"Sorry to startle you. Have you talked to the merpeople?" Harry's face automatically told him he hadn't "They could help you know, they don't look like much, but they can pack quite the punch from the lake"

"I didn't consider them...I tend to forget they're there, since we don't see much of them above the surface. I could go talk to them now"

"You'd do well, time's already against us" Godric said as a dismissal.

Harry turned around and started walking at a brisk pace through the Great Hall, the entrance and the grounds. As he reached the lakeside he transfigured his clothes into a swimsuit and dove into the water, which wasn't as cold as the time he participated in the Triwizard Tournament. He immediately concentrated and used his polymorphic animagus skill to replicate the effects of the Gillyweed, sans the time limit. He then started swimming downwards, looking for the village of the merpeople. He didn't know how long had he been inside the water, forgetting he had a new waterproof wristwatch, until he found it. He swam inside, noticing it hadn't changed a bit since he was there three years ago.

He was broken out of his musings by a group of mermen that approached him, tridents in hand. He raised both his open hands over his head, showing he was disarmed. He then started speaking in flawless mermish.

"Lower your weapons, I come in peace"

"What are you doing here? Are you not the one that came here three years ago for that test?"

"Yes, I was the youngest one. I've come here with a request for you this time though"

"What is it?" Asked the merchieftainess.

"Fortunes have told us that a great battle is to come to these very grounds in the next few days. And it'll take more than just wizards for us to protect what most of us consider our second...or first in cases like mine…home."

"So you want us to fight for you?" merchieftainess Murcus asked.

"No, I'm asking you to fight for your home and your way of life. If Tom Riddle wins this war, he will enslave every non-human magical being, destroying their ways of life forever"

"We are much aware of the threat this aberration poses. Yes, we also know he is not entirely human anymore. Your late headmaster kept us well informed, in case a situation like this arose" The commander of the merfolk's armed forces spoke. "And we had told him we would stay out of wizards' business"

Harry's face was the perfect description of disappointment at this point, but merchieftainess Murcus smirked. "Don't worry young one, we changed our minds"

"You did? Why?" Harry asked with all respect

"We saw the battle that raged here some months ago. And we saw that it's not only the wizarding folk's business only. This Dark soul has at his command a terrible vampire, and we're willing to bet anything that that's not the only dark beast under his command"

"Surveillance has shown nothing yet" Harry stated "But I think I'll go have a look soon enough. For now I just need to know if you will help us or sit the battle out. And we need your reply right now"

"We'll do what we can from the waters of this lake against the evil forces, fear not young heir of Gryffindor"

"Gossip does circulate faster than Swine Flu then..." Harry mused in English.

"What was that boy?" The merfolk commander asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just that everyone seems to get the news in less than 24 hours in this school"

The commander laughed heartily. "And that's how it's been for a millennium my boy, so you better get used to it"

Harry mock glared at the commander before offering his hand, which he took. He then respectfully bowed at the merfolk and thanking them, swam back to the surface.

As soon as he emerged, he returned his body to its original form, climbed out of the lake, dried himself and returned his clothes to normal.

"That was quicker and easier than expected" He muttered.

"So it seems" A voice said behind him: Gryffindor.

Even after all the times he had appeared like that, Harry still yelped and turned around, ready to hex him seven ways to Sunday.

"You better not do that again Hir Gryffindor, one of these days I'll land a curse on you..." Harry warned in Sindarin elvish, his heart still beating furiously.

Gryffindor merely laughed. "I see you succeeded Harry, good work"

"Le hannon. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to sneak around and have a little look-see at Tom's forces. See if we have any worse news headed our way"

"I'll go with you, just to be sure"

"I can't be seen, remember? It'll be ok" Harry reminded his many-times-grandfather.

"If I so decide, neither can I, let's go, neth ohtar" Harry turned into Midnight, while Gryffindor started running beside him, easily keeping up with the jet-black wolf.

They dashed into the Forbidden Forest, avoiding the main road to avoid the Death Eaters on patrol. Eventually they approached Hogsmeade, or what was left of it, when Harry's canine sense of smell detected many different non-human scents, at which he growled and said

"Nad no ennas (There's something out there)"

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Replied Gryffindor.

Midnight closed his eyes, and turned into a small bird. He then flew around, sometimes jumping from branch to branch, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. He covered a lot of distance, with Gryffindor moving in the opposite direction, using the Elven equivalent of a notice-me-not charm, which was of course, far more powerful. Between the two of them they covered all of the forest area that surrounded the ruins of Hogsmeade, before finally heading back. Once out of earshot Harry returned to his own human self.

"This is bad, this is real bad" Harry said worried sick.

"What did you see?" Gryffindor asked.

"Giants, mountain trolls, banshees, and smelled one or two manticores. Also the whole place reeked of werewolf, so I bet there are some in Tom's lines...we really are in deep shit..."

"I saw Several acromantulae, a Graphorn, a group of inferi and dementors... this is not going to be easy, not even with the centaurs and the merfolk helping us..."

"We better go and tell the rest...might as well think of something" Harry mused.

Gryffindor nodded and they returned to the castle at haste. As soon as they entered, they told the rest of the Order of the Phoenix what they had seen, to which Moody replied

"Sweet Jesus, mother of God"

Harry arched an eyebrow at this statement but said nothing. Instead they were trying to figure out just how they'd manage a whole bunch of five-star class Dark creatures on Voldemort's side, with only other creatures like the merfolk or centaurs on their side. Not that they were of no use, but they would hardly stand a match against a XXXXX-class creature, let alone the many different ones in Voldemort's lines.

"Harry! Message from Charlie!" Ron arrived yelling, waving a paper in his hand.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, but Dobby popped in at the very same time.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, some people are approaching the castle, riding dragons!" The little house elf said, panic clear on his face.

"That's them!" Ron yelled excitedly. "Charlie rounded up several dragon riders from across the world he met from his work in Romania, they come to help!"

"Quickly Harry, dispel the wards so they can enter at speed!" Gryffindor told his descendant.

Harry took hold of his sword's hilt and concentrated on the wards around the castle, commanding them to let the dragons and riders in. Not too long later they heard several dragon cries as they landed on the grounds, where several people, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley amongst them to meet the newcomers.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried happily as she rushed to meet her brother.

"Weren't you dead?" Charlie asked confused. "Well, you obviously are dead, but you're here, yet...still..."

"Long story" Ginny dismissed him lightly "I can't believe this! Too bad I'm not solid, I would've loved to ride one of those dragons" She said excitedly

Charlie, as well as four other witches and wizards, all clad in what looked like riding clothes, dismounted and headed towards the Order members.

"Harry! Good to see you!" He greeted.

"Where in the name of the Valar did you find these guys Charlie?" Harry replied as a greeting.

"These are dragon riders I met in Romania. As you can see there's not many dragons that will allow a wizard to ride them, yet I gathered as many as I could and came as fast as I could. I sent news of this to Ron, if I'm not mistaken"

"The note arrived not 20 seconds before you" Ron replied.

"Never mind. Introductions are in order. The guy over there, by the Peruvian Vipertooth -the copper one-, is called Fernando Castillo, he is Mexican. The girl by the Swedish Short-snout is called Tarja Ilmoniemi, pure Finnish beauty that one. Next up is Will Parslow, he's also English, and his ride is the Welsh Green over there. Last but not least is Riza Niwa, Japanese obviously, she rides the Norwegian Ridgeback currently draining the lake" The four riders approached the group and shook their hands, save for Riza, who merely bowed at everyone.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, in case any of you didn't know" Harry began, the unchanging expressions from the newcomers telling him they all understood him. "The redheads over here, ghost girl included are Charlie's relatives"

"We know them, at least by face" The man named Fernando spoke, with a barely perceivable latin accent "Good ol' Charlie here won't shut up about them" He added chucking.

"Cállate (Shut up) Fernando" Charlie said, glaring at him.

"Oh well, on then" Harry said, interrupting their argument before it began "This is Remus Lupin over here, Alastor Moody, Dora Tonks, Neville Longbottom and the girls coming this way are Hermione and Lily Granger."

"Charlie! Good to see you" Hermione said, greeting the redhead, while Lily went straight to Harry "Who are these people?"

Charlie repeated the introductions for Hermione, who greeted them in return in their own languages, very respectfully, while Harry finally noticed what he assumed was Charlie's ride.

"Err...Charlie. That wouldn't by chance be a Hungarian Horntail, would it?" He asked, rather nervously.

"Your favorite" Charlie replied with a hint of humor. "But no, it's not the same one from the tournament. You'd be toast by now if it were"

Harry exhaled a breath of relief, and walked, giving Lily a piggyback ride all the time, examining the dragons from a respectful distance.

"She won't bite y'know" The Mexican rider told him. "Name's Fernando, like Charlie said, and she's called Tlazolteotl, after the Aztec goddess of love…you can call her Tlazol"

"Bit of a mouthful huh" Harry asked, slowly approaching the dragon, who lowered her head.

"Yeah, Nahuatl always is, not many people speak it anymore, myself included. She seems to like you...or is it the little one on your back?"

"Can I touch her?" Lily asked curiously.

"Careful Lily, don't startle her." Harry warned, putting her down so she could walk on her own.

Lily walked carefully, with her hand stretched towards the dragon, who remained motionless, alternating between posing her eyes on Fernando, Lily and Harry. When Lily finally posed her hand on the dragon's head and started petting her, the dragon playfully nuzzled her, making her giggle.

"Yep, it was the little one. Eh cuidado (careful) Tlazol!" Fernando told the dragon as she accidentally nuzzled Lily a bit too hard, sending her to the floor. Lily only got up and dusted herself off though, walking back to where Harry and Fernando were.

"She is nice" Lily said.

"When she wants to be. Eh look, they're all walking inside, I guess we should join them. Charlie! What are we doing with the dragons?" He asked.

"Leave them where they are, Hagrid's gonna have a great time with 'em. He's the big fella over there, loves dragons" Charlie said, pointing at the not-so-little shape of the groundskeeper.

They all walked inside, and resumed planning, now taking into account the five dragons, with Harry as a potential sixth one if needed. They entered, their spirits heightened by the sudden arrival of five young, healthy dragons that would obey their riders, a great help for them, considering the large list of creatures Harry and Gryffindor had spotted. Everyone was broken up into little groups that chatted amongst themselves (In fluid Finnish in Hermione and Tarja's case) while walking towards the Great Hall.

"Wow Harry, I expected a bit of appreciation for my effort here, but this is far more than I thought I'd see" Charlie admitted.

"Yeah well, you and this bunch of riders couldn't've come at a better time. I just came from the forest area around…well…whatever's left of Hogsmeade, didn't bring very encouraging news myself." Harry explained "But I guess I'll just explain everything once we're in the Great Hall"

As soon as they all assembled they let the newcomers all the information and plans they had cooked up so far, including the list of dark creatures under Voldemort's command.

"Anything new?" Asked the voice of Godric Gryffindor, who had just arrived at the Hall, not startling Harry for once.

"We've been trying to see how to fit the riders into all of this. Got a few ideas, but they might get a little risky. When the battle's most heated, there's bound to be close-quarters combat, and there's almost no way for the dragons to hit foe and miss friend at that point"

"Let the dragons roast the big bad monsters then." Tarja suggested, coming behind Charlie, who wrapped his arm around her waist, blushing when Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that's the main idea" Harry admitted "but I'm trying to figure out if they can fry up a couple of Dung Eaters when they storm in"

"I don't think they could do much in that aspect, only the first couple minutes at the most, when our own men get too close, then it'll become risky" Charlie commented "But in that moment we can change tactics and try to get rid of as many creatures as we can. Now, I'm not sure how much the dragons' fire will harm the trolls' hide, or the frickin' manticores, but acromantulæ should fall down easy, considering how hairy they are…werewolves could make nice targets as well"

"Don't forget the inferi there too" Harry added "They run from fire like a bunch of sissies…sodding Gollums"

"So, when are we expecting Voldemort's forces arriving?" Tarja asked

"Anytime tomorrow, most likely at night, because of the werewolves" Godric said. "Oh, where are my manners, Godric Gryffindor at your service" He introduced himself bowing, getting the same reaction of disbelief and awe from Charlie as he had from Ron and Neville before.

"No bloody way! How in the name of Merlin are you still alive?"

Godric chuckled. That kind of reaction never ceased to amuse him. "I'm an edhel, a forest elf, hence I'm not dead yet"

Harry laughed and thought it had to be a Weasley trait, since Charlie reacted the very same way as Ron had before.

"So..." Charlie began after sobering up "The five of us will take care of whatever creatures we can find, mainly acromantulæ, werewolves and inferi, right?"

"Yeah, try to take out a couple DEs if you can as well." Ron added "Oh by the way, if you see something that moves eerily fast, get the hell out of its reach"

"What do you mean?" Will Parslow asked

"Forgot about him" Harry admitted "That would be a lethal weapon of Tom's, it's a vampire named Aldros"

"I've heard about him" Riza said, understanding and shock clear on her face "He's well known, even in Japan, although we call him Shi no Kyuuketsuki, or the Vampire of Death. He is said to move too fast for anyone to see, also he uses a knife to draw blood, aside from his fangs"

"Mm hmm" Harry nodded "I think there's only two things in our side that can stand up to him. One is Hir Gryffindor, and the other one is his former sword" He added, nodding towards the scabbard hanging from his own waist.

"Not wanting to sound arrogant, leave that thing to Harry or to me" Gryffindor added. "He's right after all"

"So, any other plans so far Harry?" Luna asked

"Not aside the ones we already have Luna, except the Lhûgweth have given me an idea"

"Loo-what?" Ron asked

"Lhûgweth, it's elvish for Dragon Regiment...that would be your brother and his friends" Ron's face changed to one of understanding, as well as that of most present. "We could recycle the broom fighting from last time, just we can organize ourselves better this time"

"Leave that one to me Harry" Ron said, rushing off to another small table to plan.

* * *

Soon it was nighttime, well past 11:00 pm, so Harry decided to call it a day, calling everyone to gather around him.

"Listen people. First of all I want to thank you for everything you've done and are doing for all of us, for this war. It has been a good day today, and since we have the advantage of a heads up, and already know when the battle will take place, I've decided to call it a night already. So go on, get some rest, cause tomorrow we'll take all day to get as ready as we can...then we fight for freedom!"

A loud cheer arose from those gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shortly afterwards they all started trooping out, save for the Dragon Regiment.

"Uuh, Harry, we have a little question for ya" Fernando began

"Where are we sleeping?" Tarja asked.

"I was just about to tell you that" McGonagall announced. "If you would please follow me"

McGonagall turned around and walked out of the Hall and into the Grand Staircase, with the five riders close behind her.

"Let's go to sleep then my love" Hermione said, as she took Harry's hand and dragged him out of the Hall.

"Why do I feel like I don't want tomorrow to arrive anytime soon?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"I know I can't say everything's going to be alright, but we all are going to give our best"

"I just hope this time our best is just good enough" Harry said sighing, as they left the Great Hall.

**A/N.- So, that was it for now...the final battle is near, can you hear it coming? I do. But for now review and tell me what did you think about this one. BTW, gold stars for those that spot the quote in the chapter (Hint: it comes from Mr. and Mrs. Smith) and/or tells me where did I get the name of any of the Lhûgweth dragon riders (Charlie doesn't count!)**


	62. We Come to It at Last

**A/N.- Hey there everyone. It's been two months since I last updated, I know, I know. It's just a lot of stuff happened in this two months so I didn't have much time to write, heck I even missed the two-year anniversary since the publishing of this fic. I certainly hope it will not reach 3 years, since there is not much left to it, but still. I thank you for sticking with me till this point and I hope you enjoy this.**

Disclaimer: HP and company belong to JK Rowling, Sindarin and Quenya languages belong to JRR Tolkien. Only the plot belongs to me, and even that is debatable.

**Chapter 62.- We Come to It at Last, the Great Battle of Our Time.**

"_You've failed Harry" He heard a cold, emotionless voice say._

_He lied on the grounds of Hogwarts, bloodied and battered, gasping for air. He turned his head around. Not farther than 10 centimeters away from his outstretched hand lied the Sword of Gryffindor...or what was left of it. Farther down, he saw blurry images of Death Eaters bringing down ally after ally. He tried to stand up, but everything hurt. After managing it, he turned to look around. The castle was half-destroyed, bodies strewn all over the grounds. He picked up his shattered glasses and managed to see the dead bodies of Ron, Neville, Luna, Malfoy and Lily. Not giving a damned about Voldemort he started running around, looking for someone, then she found her: Hermione. Down on the ground, dead, her lifeless eyes staring directly at him. He tried to cry, to scream, but he couldn't. Then he felt it, an unnatural chill, worse than that of the Dementors, and he knew that was it. He turned around, met the cold, blood red snake eyes._

"_You've failed Harry" Voldemort repeated himself. "You've failed every one of them, and more. Look around you, but look carefully."_

_Farther away, behind Hermione's body was Dumbledore's, looking just like he did after falling from the Astronomy Tower. Harry braved to look to his left: Cedric Diggory's and Sirius's bodies, dead as well, looking at him with accusing eyes. Fearing what he would see, he turned his head to his right and there they were: the bodies of James and Lily Potter, with their expressions twisted in pain and sorrow. He turned to see Voldemort once again._

"_You failed them all Harry, and now it's time to join them. FAREWELL!" He heard Voldemort shout as a jet of green light shot toward him. As soon as it made contact with his body..._

"NO!" Harry woke up, panting and sweating. He summoned his glasses to his outstretched hand and put them on. He turned to look at Hermione, sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed.

"Just a fucking nightmare" He muttered. He slowly got up, gathered his clothes from the day before and left the room as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Hermione up.

He dressed up in the common room and walked out of the tower, thinking he could later wash himself, after everyone was up. He looked out of a hallway window and noticed the sun was just starting to come out, taking a calming breath he started walking, not minding where he went. After a while, Harry found himself staring at the doorway that led to the top of the Astronomy Tower, shrugging he opened it and entered, sitting on the edge, watching the sun come up.

When the sun was almost completely out, he felt a presence behind him.

"What are you doing here so early?" Malfoy's voice asked.

"Woke up early, and decided to come watch the sunrise. It might be the last one we see y'know" Harry replied, as calmly as he could.

"Woke up bloody early you mean. What happened?" Malfoy asked again.

"Nothing, just…just a nightmare"

"Want to talk about it?"

"When did you become so considerate with others?" Harry asked puzzled.

"You lot must be rubbing off on me a lot" Malfoy replied, trying to joke. Fortunately it worked.

"Aww, poor you" Harry replied teasingly "We're such a bad influence for poor little Draco Malfoy"

"Stuff it Potter" Malfoy replied. "C'mon, there must be something to eat in the Hall already"

Harry nodded and together they left for the Great Hall, but before they left the tower, Malfoy added

"Oh and for the record…you look like shit"

They both ate some breakfast at the small tables on the small space of the Great Hall that had been left as a Dining Hall, while the rest was a makeshift battleground hospital.

"_Harry, where are you? Is something wrong?"_ He heard in his mind, some time after sitting down.

"_Nothing's wrong love, I'm having a little breakfast. How are you, did you just get up?"_

"_Yes. I just woke up and found you were not here, so I got worried. Lily's still asleep though. I'll take a quick shower and I'll meet you down there, alright?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll get some food for you before all the tables are full, I'm going back to the tower to wash up. I didn't want to wake you up so I didn't even shower"_

After receiving a teasing remark from Hermione as a reply, he gathered some food in two plates and asked Dobby to send them up to Hermione and Lily, before getting up and walking back to the tower, where he showered and donned the basilisk hide armor and some clothes above it: A couple of old jeans and a shirt. "_Wouldn't want to ruin my best clothes in a war I might not even come back from_" He thought.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of movement and planning for everyone in the school, until it was almost sunset. He tried not to show it, but every time Harry looked out of the stained windows of the Great Hall, seeing the outside becoming steadily redder, a sign of the sun setting, his anxiety grow, with him waiting for the inevitable moment in which Godric would arrive, telling him Voldemort's forces were moving out of the village and towards the castle. As the sun was coming down, he called Hermione aside and led her to their private room in the Head Tower, arguing that she still had to don her basilisk armor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned, at the anxious look of her fiancé's eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione...but I don't want you down there" Harry said, sighing.

"What?! Why?! I...I can fight, I can be of use" Hermione replied, surprised.

"No, you can't. Not in your present condition"

"But..." Hermione sighed heavily "...I can't sit this out. Not while you're out there. I'd die with the anxiety of not knowing whether you're alive or not down there. Not knowing if the others are alive. I...I need to be down there"

"Sorry love, but you are staying here, like it or not"

"NO! I WON'T! I'd die here, don't you understand that Harry James Potter?!"

Harry recoiled at her use of his full name...she only used it either in a lighthearted way...or when she was seriously pissed off. This was the latter.

"Hermione, please, think about the babies...they depend solely on your well-being and this is seriously going against that. Would you kill your children?"

Hermione bit her lip, this was not helping to settle down her inner turmoils. Not one bit. She let out a frustrated growl and sat down on the bed.

"I hate you Harry...I really hate you right now" She said out of stress, not really meaning it.

"I know...I know this isn't easy for you. Here, lie down" Harry said, gently pushing Hermione down so she was lying face-up on the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione asked, panic in her eyes.

"I'm just making this easier for you love. Don't worry, this won't harm the babies." Harry then sighed "I just hope you forgive me for this"

He then started muttering a stream of Elvish words so rapidly and in a whisper that Hermione didn't catch any of it. Eventually, Hermione's eyelids started closing on their own accord, and in a matter of less than a minute, Hermione was in a deep slumber, only meant to end upon command -or death- of the caster. Harry sighed regretfully, brushed his lips against his fiancée's, muttered an apology, took her basilisk hide armor, took off his own, gathered them both and returned to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry was back in the Great Hall, finishing the last touches as to the places where the various teams would be stationed when he felt an all too familiar tug at his sleeve. He turned with a tired smile to look at the little girl that was silently begging for his attention.

"What's the matter luv? And where's Dobby?" Harry asked.

"I uh...I wanted to walk, I didn't call him" Lily admitted shyly.

"It's ok Lily, there's no problem as long as..."

"I don't hear any sirens" Lily replied in singsong. "I'm sorry, I was really bored, and I'm hungry"

"You know you could've called Dobby, he can bring you anything"

"Yes, but I was bored, I wanted to go out of my room" Lily replied.

"Listen hun. It's really busy in here, it's not such a good idea for you to stay here. You can eat here, but then you go back to your room, agreed?"

Lily nodded and immediately called for Dobby to bring her some ice-cream, which she gladly ate, sitting close to where Harry was.

"I'm finished now Harry. I'm going back to my room"

"Are you walking back?" Lily nodded "Go on then, but if you hear the sirens, call for Dobby so he can get you there immediately, alright?"

Lily nodded again, hugged him tight and then left the Great Hall, walking back the now familiar way to her bedroom.

Harry sighed, anxiously watching her leave "I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

Four months were far more than enough time for Lily to learn her way from her bedroom to the dining room and back, even in a castle as big and tricky as Hogwarts, so her feet already took her there automatically. She felt a lot better too, after a yummy bowl of ice-cream. She was happily singing to herself as she walked, with a skip on her step, up the 7 floors to the tower, until she saw two men, walk around the corner dressed in clothes she knew, but didn't like at all: Long, black robes. She also knew they didn't live in the castle. She was instantly afraid: those clothes were the same the baddies in her house wore in December and February. She instantly stopped singing, and ran to hide behind a statue to her right.

One of the Death Eaters stopped and turned around thinking she had heard a voice, and running steps. She looked for the source of the noise, walking back to the hallway they had just left.

"What now?" Amycus Carrow asked impatiently, seeing his sister walk back the way they had just come.

"I heard something, I swear. Steps and a voice"

"Must have been your imagination Alecto, come on, we're not supposed to be here, either we find the vanishing cabinet and see what's wrong with it, or the Dark Lord will have our heads"

"Exactly, we're not supposed to be here, so, if we were seen, we have to get rid of whoever it was"

Lily was still hiding behind the statue, hearing everything the two baddies said. She then gasped when she heard the sentence. Yes, she was six, but it didn't take a genius to figure that out. She moved further back into the shadows and tried to imitate what she had seen Harry do: magic by just thinking about what she wanted.

"_Go away, go away, go away, go away..._" She repeated in her mind, wanting it to happen, as Harry and Minnie had taught her.

Alecto, being the closest, got hit by the compulsion charm Lily had cast unknowingly and shook her head.

"Just my imagination. Let's get the hell out of here" She said, turning around to continue with their path to the Room of Requirement.

Amycus raised an eyebrow behind his mask and turned around to follow his sister, puzzled by her sudden change of heart...something unusual in her. He wasn't the brightest candle, but was clever enough to figure out something was wrong, so just to be sure, he turned to take one last look at the corridor, just in time to see a little girl walking out from behind a statue.

"Alecto!" He called, pulling his wand at the child that turned around as he yelled "_Stupefy!_"

Lily let out a small scream and instinctively held her hand out, casting a shield charm out of reflex. The spell bounced off the shield back at Amycus, twice as fast and twice as powerful. Noticing this he dodged the spell and ran straight at Lily, his sister close behind him.

Lily tried to run away, dropping her shield in the process. Amycus, noticing that cast another stunner at her, hitting her square in the back. Lily fell face-first to the ground, unconscious. When Amycus caught up with her, he turned her around.

"Hey...isn't this the mudblood's sister? The one Lucius was sent to kill in December?"

"Alecto looked at the girl. She sure looked like her older sister. "Must be. Let's take her, might as well use her as a scapegoat when we don't find the vanishing cabinet."

The two Carrow siblings, now with a hostage, resumed their now short walk to the Room of Requirement, where they looked, unsuccessfully, for the long-destroyed cabinet.

"We drank an awful lot of that disgusting polyjuice potion to get here...just to find the thing's not here anymore?" Alecto growled in frustration. "The Dark Lord is so not going to like this"

"Let's just hope that bringing this little filth to him will spare our lives" Amycus replied, indicating to the unconscious Lily.

Suddenly sirens blared all over the castle, their sound reaching inside the Room of Requirement.

"Shit...let's get out of here, we'll see if that staff can really bypass the castle's wards" Alecto said, pulling out her portkey and vanishing away after muttering the password, her brother close behind.

* * *

"Well, I think that's about everything" Harry said, shortly after Lily left. "Alright everybody! We're about as ready as we can be. Now all we can do is wait."

"Oh yeah, before I forget" Harry said, quickly "Here" he said, tossing what used to be his and Hermione's basilisk hide armors.

"What's this Harry?" Fred asked

"A basilisk armor Fred" George replied

"I know it's a basilisk armor, George, I'm asking why he is giving them to us instead of wearing his own"

"Because I want you too to be well protected...wouldn't want to get killed by a stray AK now, would you?" Harry asked

"What about you Harry?" George asked

"I'm covered" Harry said smirking, using a theory he had long been practicing with: he used his polymorphic abilities, interrupting his transformation halfway there. By the time he was finished, instead of his skin, he was covered in basilisk scales from the neck down. Also he modified his internal hearing system so it was keener, much like a mouse's, and his eyes could now see clearly in the dark like a cat's and farther away.

"What the fuck?!" Malfoy asked, noticing the transformation too.

"Polymorphic animagus, remember? I've been experimenting with interrupted transformations and combining more than one animal with my own self for a while now...thought it might be useful" Harry added shrugging.

"Don't know what's scarier now boy, either Tom's deformed face, or you" Moody growled, impressed

"Haven't seen my whole head covered in scales yet Alastor...maybe you'll see during the battle"

Not long after that, Godric arrived at the Great Hall.

"Tom's army is on the move, they're coming!" He shouted for everyone to hear. Harry nodded to McGonagall, who activated a charm headed for the walls of the Hall, which in turn activated unseen sirens that blared a warning for everyone not fighting to get to shelter and stay there.

Harry took a deep breath and using a _Sonorus_ Charm on himself he spoke.

"All right! This is it. Now, you all know me, so I'll say this as simple as I can." He paused for a moment. "If it's our time to die, it's our time. all I ask is if we have to give these bastards our lives...WE GIVE 'EM HELL BEFORE WE DO!"

A loud cheer rang within the walls of the Great Hall...a cry of war, a sound unheard in that place for centuries. Everyone was doing their best to overcome their fear and show their support to what many considered their only saviour, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.

"I Melain berio le, may the Valar keep you. Get to your positions! And remember: Upon my signal, UNLEASH HELL!" Harry said, as a farewell, knowing he wouldn't be seeing all of them again.

Everyone split into groups, heading for their assigned positions all over the castle and grounds, to wait for Voldemort's forces to arrive for the final battle, the one that would put an end to the war, one way or another.

* * *

Voldemort's forces halted in front of Hogwart's wards' range. He stepped forward confidently though, and raised the staff of Salazar Slytherin, hissing in parseltongue:

"_Open for this key, wards and gates of Hogwarts"_

Every Death Eater and sentient being felt it: the barriers that moments before denied them any and all access to the school disappeared, recognizing one of the founders' keys. They all moved forward, marching until the very edge of the forbidden forest. Voldemort halted his forces one last time, turning to face them, giving them a speech far simpler and way more sinister than Harry's:

"The Potter boy is mine...kill the rest"

Evil smiles crept to the faces of every Death Eater, werewolf and of course Aldros. He slowly drew his knife in anticipation, before they all moved in to storm the castle.

* * *

The forces of the light waited until movement was seen on the edge of the forest. As soon as the very first Death Eaters poked their heads out of the trees, Harry shot green sparks to the sky (the sign for "Open Fire!"), and spells of all sorts fired from different points on the grounds at the newcomers, who started shooting right back. To the dark forces' surprise five dragons dived right at them from behind the castle, throwing white hot flames at them, scorching the ones unlucky enough to not get out of the way.

Death Eaters were now at a loss, those that tried to keep firing spells at random points, hoping to hit any opposing fighter, lost track of the mysterious dragons, and spellfire from the grounds was hitting those who tried to shoot them down. Unfortunately for them falling back was not an option, since Voldemort or any of the creatures would kill them for treason, instead they marched forward, throwing yet more vicious spells to take out their enemies easier.

Once the Death Eaters were close enough, and one or two creatures started coming out of the forest Harry raised his wand to the sky again, sending out red sparks this time: the sign for "Charge!" People he had assigned to the grounds came out of their hiding places and started charging against the invaders, throwing a flurry of spells, praying for their own survival, so that they could see a new day when they could walk without fear of dropping dead with no previous warning.

**A/N.- Dun dun duuuun, so whaddya think? I hope friggin writer's block will go away for me to be able to write soon the final battle. In the meantime, let me know what you thought about this one through a review. BTW, there's two quotes in this chapter, and a third one spread across the last two chapters plus this one. Gold stars for those that spot them. (Hint: the multi-chapter one comes from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King)**


	63. All Nightmare Long

**A/N.- Six fucking months...I overdid myself this time. I've no excuse...or well, I have far too many. My computer busted at the end of last school semester, we moved house for the second time in two years and then I resumed college after thinking I was going to skip this semester; to top it all off I had a MAJOR writer's block, hence the 6-month long wait, but well, here it is, the final battle and the longest chapter in my story, I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: Hello, I'm Rafael, a 20-year-old Mexican Animation and digital arts student so...as you can see the Harry Potter Universe is not mine, and neither is Sindarin language or any of the other myriad references I've used in any of the 63 chapters of this story and uh no...I don't make any money from this so thank you very much for not suing me :P

**Chapter 63.-All Nightmare Long**

The grounds of Hogwarts were full of people moving around, jets of light dashing from one place to another and all sorts of debris from the once magnificent castle. Above were people flying in brooms, randomly shooting jets of multicolored light from their wands, and even higher above soared five magnificent dragons, their riders keeping an eye on the edge of the forest for any dark creature that might creep out of it. In other words, there was a huge battle going on there. Most of the Order of the Phoenix and part of Dumbledore's Army were fighting Voldemort's forces at wand point, while the youngest wizards on the light side remained inside the castle, acting as snipers, without much success, lacking any muggle technology to improve long-range accuracy, like sniper rifles, or even scopes.

On the air Ron Weasley was commanding the group he assembled, using whatever good fliers he had at his disposal, barking out orders using the enchanted radios his twin siblings had developed.

"Check your fire people, wouldn't want to hit any allies down there, our numbers are short as it is" He reminded his team as they swooped over the crowd below, trying to get clear shots at the black-robed Death Eaters.

"Uh Ron" Dean called over his own radio "We've got incoming flyers, not friendlies most likely"

"Fuckers learned then. Break formation; pick your targets and go. Don't get shot down"

"Copy" The rest of the team replied, as they flew out to meet their new foes.

On the ground things weren't going too well, since both sides were losing people every few minutes. Fortunately the ones that had the most casualties up to that point were the Death Eaters, followed by the Order and last the DA, not that anyone would even notice.

Harry made short work of a Death Eater by sending a cutting curse that caught him on the neck. He didn't behead the dark wizard, but caught his jugular vein, leaving him to bleed to death after disposing of his wand. He turned to take a quick look at the situation. Bodies littered the ground, fallen people from both sides. He couldn't count that fast, but at a first glimpse casualties were rather even, although there were few students among them, as far as he could see.

He allowed himself a brief moment of pride as he saw that the students he had trained over a year ago, and this year with Lupin's help were slowly forming teams of their own accord, amongst themselves and with Order members. Luna, Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass had been cornered by several Death Eaters, but were holding up their ground. Justin Finch-Fletchley had teamed up with Ernie MacMillan and Parvati Patil. Harry was half-surprised to notice the Indian twins had not paired off, until he saw why: Padma had paired up with Neville and they had just been joined by the Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies. But that was as much as he could see, for he felt something behind him and ducked just in time to avoid being knocked down by a manticore sting.

"Motherf…" He managed to say as he sidestepped the huge sting. Not that it would pierce his basilisk skin, but he could be knocked down, which made him lose time and gave the beast an advantage over him. An evil grin took over his factions.

"Hello beastie" He said as his hair was pulled back into his skull while his whole face got covered by the same basilisk scales as his body. With sword in hand he lunged at the creature, uncertain of the outcome.

* * *

Deep in the Forbidden Forest, a figure was running away from all the mess on the grounds looking behind his back and tripping over loose roots every now and then and panting heavily, due to the difficulty of running around in wizard's robes and a poor physical condition, courtesy of the purebloods' disdain over physical exercise.

"_How the hell is this possible? They didn't seem surprised by our arrival, as my master thought they'd be. This is bad…I have to get out of here before…"_

His thoughts were instantly reduced to nothing, as well as his vital activity, for an unknown object had slit the Death Eater's throat, slowly but surely killing him. His legs couldn't support his weight anymore, and so he fell down to the ground, being caught by the neck of his robe before he did so. Aldros, the demon-vampire started drinking some of the blood that poured out of the body, before tossing it to the ground. As soon as he did so a beam of light, much like the one that hit him in his previous "visit" to the school, came rushing directly at him but he sidestepped it at the last second.

He turned around to find the culprit and smiled evilly when he found the hooded man sitting on top of a tree branch.

"We meet again" He asked, unsheathing his long combat knife.

"For the last time I hope" Gryffindor replied, loading another arrow and charging it with elvish light.

This time Aldros was ready for the attack and jumped out of the way, too fast for human eyes to follow. Unlucky for him, Gryffindor was no human, and immediately unsheathed his sword to parry the oncoming attack. He jumped down from the tree he was currently on top of, and landed before the vampire, already in a combat stance.

"This is it I guess. We fight to the death, you and me." Aldros said coldly.

"By all means, don't hold back" Gryffindor replied, taunting him.

Aldros took the bait and jumped to attack, beginning a long fight where one would die at the hand of the other.

* * *

Harry covered his eyes, as a blazing white flame hit the manticore dead on. When the fire attack was over, Harry gasped, as the beast hadn't received any damage from Tlazoteotl's fiery breath. He quickly snapped back to his combat stance, as the manticore focused its attention back on him. The beast lunged at Harry, but was hit in the head by three successive spells, neither of which inflicted damage. The manticore roared angrily and turned to see his new foe.

"Hi there boy" Moody growled, his wand still trained on the manticore. "You were right, you look fucking ugly. But that's not important now…" He fired three more spells at the manticore, making it turn to face him. "Will you please do something about this fella?"

Suddenly Harry got an idea; he transformed into Midnight and dashed quickly under the beast's legs until he was behind it, facing the tail. He then transformed back to his chimera form and almost unconsciously channeled a cutting curse to his sword, which he released by swinging the blade in a wide arc. The crescent-shaped curse hit the manticore's tail, severing it from the body. As soon as the manticore felt the spell break through its near-impenetrable skin it cried out in pain. Harry jumped at once, before the manticore turned towards him and plunged the basilisk-poison-filled blade onto the beast's now exposed flesh, killing it instantly.

"What did you just do boy?" Moody asked surprised at this newly discovered way to off a manticore.

"Umm…dunno, just obeyed the sword, and no, it's not like that old diary of Tom's"

"If you say so" Moody grumbled "But get going, those Dung Eaters won't drop dead on their own accord"

On another end of the grounds, near the castle wall, Junior Auror Robert Sharpe was trying to protect a bunch of injured students from six different Death Eaters. He was silently praying for help, since he knew he wouldn't last long against more than three simultaneous opponents. His prayers were soon heard, as Junior Auror Giselle Summer and former Auror Nymphadora Tonks quickly approached to help, knocking down five out of the six foes in less than ten seconds, with Sharpe taking down the last one.

"It only happens to you Rob, cornered by six foes" Giselle quipped.

"Yeah well, they'd be dead otherwise" Robert said, pointing behind him, at a group of injured people, mostly sixth and seventh years.

Tonks looked at them quickly and frowned.

"They have good chances…most of them at least. But how are we gonna get them to Pomfrey?"

"I can help with that" Harry said behind them, his head back to normal, but his body still covered in scales.

The three aurors turned to look at him with questioning looks, but Harry was already moving towards his injured classmates. He tried to say a few encouraging words to each of them before pushing what looked like a playing card to each of their chests and muttering a password while holding the hilt of his sword, portkeying them to the makeshift field hospital in the Great Hall.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Giselle asked.

"This sword is one hell of a tool, but we better get going, those Dung Eaters aren't gonna drop dead on their own" Harry said, paraphrasing what Moody told him a while ago.

"Your wish is our command, boss" Robert said, saluting and running to join Giselle and Tonks. Harry sighed and turned around to face whatever was within his reach: an acromantula. He ran towards it but was stopped short by a burst of fire from Charlie's Horntail, which zeroed in on the gigantic spider, burning it to death, as well as a couple stray Death Eaters.

* * *

"Shit, there's no end to these guys!" Tracey exclaimed as she and Padma nailed another Death Eater.

"No shit Tracey" Daphne seconded sarcastically, wiping the sweat of her brow.

"What tickles me is that Harry said there'd be werewolves, and I don't see…AAAAARGH!"

"NEVILLE!" Padma screamed as one of said beasts tackled Neville.

The three girls watched as Neville struggled with the beast. Out of nowhere a spear skewered the werewolf, who fell lifeless on top of the young wizard.

"What the…?" Tracey asked, as she ran to check on Neville.

"Hi Tracey" Neville said a little out of breath. "Care to give me a hand? This thing's a tad on the heavy side"

"He's fine!" Tracey called to Daphne and Padma "But he's got some heavy shit here, literally. Here, let's levitate it…on three. One, two, three!"

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The three girls said at the same time, levitating the werewolf's carcass so Neville could get away. As soon as he did, he retrieved his wand from the ground, checked himself to find a not so deep slash from the beast on his chest and pulled out his potions dagger.

Several wolf howls sounded from deep within the forest and everyone turned their heads, knowing what it meant. For the good guys yet more trouble, for the bad guys a respite, since the werewolves were pretty vicious when they didn't take the wolfsbane potion. Unfortunately, the smirks were wiped off the faces of the Death Eaters, since they didn't take a small but decisive factor into account: werewolves don't give a rat's ass if you're friend or foe, they just kill. The cursed shapeshifters started emerging from the forest, charging at whatever came their way, good or bad. People on the light side started to panic, until a rain of arrows fell, coming from the forest, on top of the charging werewolves, injuring several. Many people turned their heads to see centaurs running right behind the werewolves, as well as merpeople torsos above the lake's water, throwing spears at whatever foes they had within reach.

All in all the battle was fairly balanced, until the rest of the beasts in Voldemort's side made an appearance. Giants and trolls started clubbing anyone and anything within reach, inferi crawled out of the woods, hordes of dementors swooped above the ground and the graphorn started a furious rampage, also hitting everything it could.

All in all it was total pandemonium. Voldemort's beasts were classified among the most dangerous ones, but unfortunately not among the cleverest ones, so they hit whatever they could, good or bad, giving neither side an advantage, but hurting both. One by one the oldest members of the Order of the Phoenix started dying, too quickly to count. Many students, even if they were protected by the dragon hide suits were getting hurt, even George had managed to get his eared cut off.

* * *

Harry cursed, for this wasn't going well for them, there were too many beasts to manage and fight the Death Eaters at the same time. He really didn't know what to do, until he heard a voice in his ear.

"Harry, come in, it's Charlie"

Harry had completely forgotten the Weasley Magical Two-Way Radios that he and every other squad leader held.

"What's up Charlie?" He replied, while dodging curses left and right.

"Well, Ron and his team and we're right above them" Charlie said as a bad pun. "But that's not the point. I was just discussing with the Lhûgweth over our own radio channel and we've thought about changing tactics."

Harry was intrigued, anything that seemed a good idea now he would listen to.

"Many beasts down there are either mostly or completely resistant to our rides' fire, so we were thinking about using physical force on them"

"Won't you be more exposed that way?"

"Not any more than the rest of you, we also have dragonhide riding suits, remember?"

"Sure, I forgot, just try to stay safe. Oh and one more thing, I'm afraid most things down there taste like shit, so don't get your dragons to eat too much will ya?"

"Loud and clear oh captain my captain. Over and out"

Charlie gave a signal to the other riders and soon enough five dragons roared mightily before diving to try and grab whatever beast they could, launching a breath of fire beforehand. This way they took out several inferi and werewolves, with several Death Eaters and, unfortunately, Order and DA members that were fighting in robes.

Harry doused Michael Corner when this happened and made a mental note never to fight in robes, as the really loose clothing was too susceptible to catch a stray ember and catch fire.

With the now more active dragons, the scales were a bit more balanced, and yet it still took several wizards ganging up on it to take down the Graphorn, which unfortunately caught Cho Chang in its jaws, killing her quickly but really painfully. This, though, was exactly what gave everyone else the chance to take it down.

* * *

Godric Gryffindor was surprised. He had never fought with something so fast, so strong, so deadly. He had fought several vampires in the past, but this one was far above all of them: he was unstoppable in his attacks, heavily aggressive and had an apparently endless supply of stamina. With him being an elf they were evenly matched in speed and strength, yet he was better at defending himself and could use magic. On the downside, he was starting to wear down, whereas his opponent was still in top form. They moved at a speed impossible to follow with a bare human eye, their blades clashing from time to time, every now and then hazarding a physical blow at the other one.

After several long minutes Godric felt they were approaching the forest edge, almost at the school grounds, so he maneuvered to throw Aldros down and try to push him back into the forest. Aldros nevertheless just stood up, unflinching and smirked.

"Are you getting tired, elf? Face it, you will never destroy me."

"So you say. It doesn't matter that you are a half-demon, you are still going down." Godric replied, casting a bright flash of light to disorient the vampire.

At this point of the battle he couldn't risk using a Light Arrow, for it took far too much time to ready, charge and fire, so a bright flash would have to do. Fortunately for him, Aldros chose exactly that moment to look directly at him, so he was blinded by it. He shrieked in pain and staggered back several steps, covering his eyes with his hands. Gryffindor took advantage of this moment and lunged at him with his sword, which was an almost exact replica of the one in Harry's possession, but this was of no relevance to any of the fighting parties at the moment.

Whereas Aldros's vision was temporarily, yet heavily, impaired, he could still hear the elf charging at him, so he sidestepped clumsily, falling to the ground. He scrambled back up, glad to notice that his eyesight was returning. He took a quick survey of his surroundings, using his eyes, ears and nose, then smirked when he realized the battle was right behind him, exactly the position Gryffindor didn't want him to have. He laughed and turned around, running at full speed at towards the grounds, with Gryffindor cursing and running right behind him.

Right when Aldros was about to reach the edge of the battleground, a dragon swooped down at his direction. He jumped and managed to injure the beast on its wing, sending it down to the ground.

Charlie Weasley was too focused on not getting hit and not hitting any friends that he was alerted to the fact that one of his team was down only because of her ride's cry of pain. He turned around to identify the dragon as Tarja's Swedish Shortsnout, and he felt his chest tighten in fear.

"Tarja!" He called on his charmed radio, right as the dragon hit the ground.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm fine, just shaken up. Ajatar is hurt though, something got her wing, but I saw nothing coming toward us"

If Charlie was frightened before, he was now horrified.

"Tarja, I'm picking you up right now, you can't be on the ground" Charlie said, pushing his dragon to the ground.

"I can fight well on my own Charlie!" Tarja replied, thinking Charlie underestimated her.

"I know, but not against him" Tarja paled, she now knew what Charlie meant.

"But…that _perkele _took down Ajatar, I can't leave her here!"

Ajatar seemed to understand her mistress, and despite the pain got up on her four legs and nudged the Finnish girl towards the landing Horntail, as if she was telling her to go with Charlie. The aforementioned Weasley dismounted and ran towards Tarja, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards his own ride.

"Come on, there's no time to lose." Charlie pressed.

"Uh Charles, not to press you, but you better get back in the air now, there's a couple of giants headed your way." Will Parslow's voice came from both the riders' earpieces.

That seemed to make the decision for Tarja, she ran right behind Charlie and onto the second seat on the Horntail's back, with Charlie taking his own seat. Adhara, Charlie's Horntail shot a long burst of flame at the oncoming giants and took off. They started gaining height, Tarja all the while watching her injured dragon fighting the giants bravely.

"Do you think she'll be fine?"

"I don't know, she's strong enough to fight back though. Let's get out of here before something shoots us down as well" Charlie replied, urging his dragon upwards. As they did they saw Will's dragon dive down to fetch a pray, only for Will to get caught by a stray killing curse, falling lifeless to the ground.

* * *

Grawp was fighting with all his might, steering clear of the biggest giants, always covering for his older half-brother, whom he still called "Hagger", but his fight wouldn't last much longer, for both his sheens were cut open by the demon-vampire's knife. Grawp screamed in pain and rage, charging at his offender, pushing Hagrid out of the way, unfortunately, Grawp used a bit too much force, and Hagrid was sent flying onto his cabin, breaking the wooden wall and impaling himself on a broken log. The pain was too sharp and too sudden, but he held strong and tried to gather his crossbow, which had landed a tad too far away from him. Meanwhile Gryffindor and Grawp were trying to fight Aldros, holding their ground but unsuccessfully trying to kill the dark beast. Hagrid tried to move towards his weapon, but the pain that shot up his body was too great. He was quickly getting desperate, not knowing what to do. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, after that he quickly tried to pull away from the wooden stake that had pierced his side, managing it, albeit very painfully. He fell to the ground and crawled until he had his crossbow in hand. With great effort he pulled a wooden stake he kept in the quiver in his belt and loaded it. He carefully aimed at the too-fast-to-hit vampire when Gryffindor managed to throw him down and fired before he could get back up. The stake zoomed through the air in an erratic flight, being far less aerodynamic than a crossbow bolt, but nevertheless hit his target on the side. Hagrid finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Aldros fell down to the ground after yet another throw down from his elven foe, but as soon as he moved to get back up something pierced his ribcage. He screamed in pain, something he had not done on the 2500+ years of his dark existence as his ribs broke and the stake got lodged there. Gryffindor immediately moved in for the kill. He kicked away the vampire's combat knife, pulled the stake out, eliciting another cry of pain from the demon and stabbed him again, but this time over the heart, effectively terminating its existence.

* * *

Harry was getting restless, his eyes moved quickly from one side to another, frantically searching for a glimpse of either of his targets, Voldemort and his pet snake Nagini, he didn't find them anywhere.

"Goddammit where the fuck are you Tom?"

His musings were stopped by a mad cackling he knew all too well, but thought he wouldn't hear anymore. He turned around and there, behind him was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Wittle baby Potter is looking fow someone?" She asked in her mock-baby voice. Harry saw red.

"Can't you just die Bella? I thought what you got in Hogsmeade was enough to kill you" Bellatrix cackled again.

"Wittle baby Potter thought he had got me. Tut tut tut, I'm not the Longbottoms. Pathetic wizards they turned out to be. No, I, Bellatrix Lestrange come from one of the oldest pureblood families and am far superior to any of them! That's why my master chose me over all of his other servants!" Harry arched a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Gee…you actually believe that just because you come from an inbred family -no offence Sirius- you are stronger than any of us? Here, let me prove you wrong Bella" He raised his sword and charged at her, just to be sidestepped and thrown down by a stunner sent to his back.

"No no no Potter, that's no way to behave, when I've brought you a little gift" Bellatrix said, cackling madly yet again, to Harry's irritation, but before he could react, she pointed her wand to the forest and levitated a wooden cross, and bound tight to the it, unconscious but alive was…

"LILY!" Harry said, trying to get up, just to be stopped by Bellatrix's foot on his back. Harry's mind was running a mile a second. How the hell had they gotten hold of Lily? He had sent her straight to her room, and there could possibly be no Death Eaters in the castle at the time, the wards would've stopped them. Unless…they were there _before_ the wards had been reinforced, which meant that it was someone from inside the castle, but who? A traitorous Slytherin? A double-crosser in the in the Order? Who the hell could it have been? Bellatrix laughed at Harry's expression of dread.

"Awwww, you didn't like my surprise Harry? Shall I revive her? Yes? _Enervate_!" The magical jet hit Lily on the chest and she immediately began to steer and wake up. She was puzzled by what she saw. She was out of the castle, but how? She then remembered the baddies that attacked her and the made her feel a lot of pain, then tied her to a cross. She panicked. She looked to the sides to see her arms tied to the very same cross, she tried to move but found out she couldn't. Tears were pooling in her eyes, for the ropes were hurting her and she was still in pain, then, in front of her she saw Harry on the ground, being stepped on by the ugly witch that had caused her pain.

"HARRY! HARRY HELP ME!" She cried.

"LILY! LET HER DOWN YOU BITCH!" Harry yelled frantically, trying to release himself by force, not once thinking of using magic.

"Tut tut. Language Harry. Mean words are for misbehaved children. You know what happens to misbehaved children right? They are punished! _Crucio_!"

Harry braced for the pain, just to feel nothing. Instead he heard the pained cries of the little girl he had come to love the most after Hermione.

"NO! STOP! LET HER GO!" Harry yelled, his own eyes filling with tears at the sight of the suffering girl.

Bellatrix stopped her curse and moved away from Harry, her wand still trained on Lily.

"See Harry? See what happens when you misbehave, she suffers. _Crucio_!"

Lily screamed again in pain, but not for long. Unbeknownst to everyone, Harry included, his eyes turned yellow with red edges as his fury unleashed the darkness that he had unconsciously kept locked deep within himself every day for the last sixteen, almost seventeen, years. For once Harry didn't fight it; instead he let it merge with the rest of him, just for this once. Faster than any human could ever see he got up, ran the three steps that separated him from Bellatrix and slit her throat with his sword. Bellatrix made gurgling sounds as the air left her lungs by her severed trachea, joined by copious amounts of blood, killing her slowly. This had the desired effect, as the curse stopped and Lily was left sobbing, now free from the curse, but in pain from overexposure to the Unforgivable. He turned to the wooden cross and upon his command the ropes vanished and Lily was slowly lowered to the ground, where she lay still, unable to move from the pain. Harry ran towards her, but before he could reach her, from his peripheral view he saw a green jet of light coming at her, hitting her a split second before he got to her.

"!" Harry screamed, dropping to the ground before Lily's lifeless body. "NO! Lily! Lily, talk to me! Come on baby open your eyes! Please!" He cried desperately as he held her to him. "Please…don't die…please…please…" Harry cried openly, his heart shattered into a million pieces. From behind him he heard a laugh, which he paid no mind, until he heard the next words, the last the unfortunate Death Eater would ever hear in his life.

"It's no use Potty, the little mudblood bitch is dead" Not three seconds after he said the last word he started feeling an excruciating pain all over his body, his blood started pounding in his ears and he fell to the ground, for his legs no longer supported him. Slowly he felt his blood, literally felt it, slowly becoming denser, murkier, and unable to carry oxygen anymore. He felt it hammering in his ears; he felt it burn inside him, like a million white hot daggers, like a myriad of crystal shards tearing at his veins, arteries, every single part of his body they could reach. He screamed in pure agony, but was unaware of it. He didn't know how long he lied there, in complete and utter pain, unable to think of anything else but of how he slowly but surely became a literal mudblood. After what seemed like ages but was in fact mere minutes, his brain shut down from lack of oxygen and he knew no more.

Meanwhile around Harry every single battle had stopped, for every single person turned to look for the most agonizing scream they had heard or would ever hear in their lives, it was so loud that it was heard everywhere on the grounds. They all focused on the dead Death Eater, and then on Harry, who was kneeling a few metres away from him, still hugging Lily's body, with gales of magical wind swirling around him. Unbeknownst to all of them, the moon had slowly turned blood red under the lunar eclipse that marked the beginning of the end.

Harry's breathing was hard, his mind filled with blind rage. He wanted to murder them. He wanted every single mother fucking Death Eater gone, dead, he wanted to make them pay for all the atrocities that they had done in their lives, but most importantly, he wanted them all to pay for what they had done to Lily Rose Granger, and still he didn't want to let go of her, he wished that just by holding her close to him she would wake up any second now, but he knew she wouldn't.

Everybody was now watching. Every single head was turned towards the young man in the middle of the magical wind, and every single eye noticed that from his body, a dark fog emanated, and started creeping away from him. People gasped and started running away from the dark fog, fearing what it would do, but only Death Eaters and creatures of the dark had something to be afraid of. Te fog kept on advancing, crawling towards every beast, creature and human on the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but only those dark in soul started choking, since it crept up their bodies and inside their mouths and noses, suffocating them. On the distance another scream of pain was heard, but this one was more ethereal and went unnoticed by all that were watching.

Many Order members gasped at this, since they knew what was going on, and many even whispered its name.

"It's the Creeping Death" Some muttered

"The Dark Angel" others said

One by one the forces of Voldemort's army started to drop dead, and once they had all been executed, the fog rescinded back into Harry's body. When he felt it was all over, he deposited Lily's body on the ground, pulled out his deck of cards, looked for the Queen of Hearts and pressed it to Lily's chest. He took one last tearful look at the small girl who would now never get to grow up to be a witch like her sister, grabbed the hilt of his sword and muttered the password that whisked her away, but not to the Great Hall, instead she landed on her soft bed.

Now there was not one tearless eye. Everyone was mourning the loss, sharing the pain of the Boy-Who-Lived-While-Everyone-Else-Died, in a solemn silence that was only broken by Harry's magically amplified voice.

"VOLDEMORT YOU FILTHY COWARD! I DARE YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AND NOW, WITH YOUR PUPPETS DEATH AND YOUR SOUL FRAGMENTS DESTROYED! YOU ARE MORTAL NOW, AND I GIVE YOU THIS ONE CHANCE TO COME AND FIGHT FOR YOUR MISERABLE EXISTANCE. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET HERE, OTHERWISE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU!"

"There there, Harry" Voldemort's emotionless voice came from directly in front of Harry, no need to shout, we can all hear you."

Following the source of the voice Harry turned to see the most feared Dark Wizard of all times walking out of the trees, his wand on his left hand, Slytherin's staff on his right.

"Come here, and let me end you existence, once and for all" Harry said, his voice so filled with ice and venom, and his expression so full of evil and rage that even Voldemort, for the first time since he left the orphanage to go to Hogwarts, felt fear grip his heart. He immediately masked it though, and stepped forward to face his enemy.

"You will regret every bit of suffering you've caused me, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Harry called as he cast a golden cage around them that would prevent either of them from leaving or receiving outside help. This was to be only the two of them in a fight to the death.

"So, this is it, isn't it Harry?"

"Shut up and fight!" Harry snapped back, swinging his sword to cast a spell at Voldemort who parried.

"What? No chit chat? No small talk?" Voldemort asked. "I thought you would want to enjoy your last minutes of life, but if this is how you want things to be, so be it"

Voldemort cast his own spell, thus beginning the final confrontation that would ultimately decide the fate of Wizarding Britain.

**A/N.- Thank you all that have read this story, now it's only two, at most three chapters and this story is done for, thanks to all of your support and reviews, good and bad, especially thanks to:**

**MinariRiu for liking this story and reading it faithfully for over two years now.  
****PixelAndStephanieForever for betaing the last chapters of this story, even if I can't seem to find him these days.  
****brigrove for pointing out a shitload of corrections I still have to do to this story.  
****And everyone else for giving me a reason to keep writing.**

**Now, onto other small stuff: there's four references in this chapter (three actually, but the last one refers to two things at once). Gold stars to those that spot them. The references in the last chapter were:**

**"All right! This is it. Now, you all know me, so I'll say this as simple as I can. If it's our time to die, it's our time. all I ask is if we have to give these bastards our lives...WE GIVE 'EM HELL BEFORE WE DO!" Said by Captain Mifune in The Matrix Revolutions.  
****"Upon my signal...UNLEASH HELL!" Said by Maximus Decimus Meridius in Gladiator.  
****And the one in the chapter titles was: "The board is set, the pieces are moving, we come to it at last: the great battle of our time" Said by Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.**

**Also in this chapter:**

**Adhara, the name of Charlie's Hungarian Horntail is the name of the second brightest star in the Canis Majoris constellation (Who's brightest star of course is Sirius) and it means orange or lime blossom, or virgin.**

**Ajatar, the name of Tarja's Swedish Shortsnout is the name of an ancient mythical Finnish female shapeshifter spirit that sometimes took the appearance of a snake or a dragon.**

**Perkele is most often used as a Finnish swear word, but it is the name of the ancient Finnish thunder god, later turned by the Catholic Church into a synonym of "Devil" or "demon" and that is the context in which it is used here.**


	64. The Mindscape

**A/N.- Hey hey hey! What's up people, here I am, bored to tears in photography class, so I decided to upload this one right now, un-betaed. You see, I promised you all that I'd upload sooner than the six months it took for me to upload last chapter (my apologies on that one too). Now a quick note about this one: it's waaaaaay more surreal than anything I've ever written, but it popped in my mind some time ago and since it worked to bridge the Harry-Voldemort fight to what will now be the next, I left it, as weird as it is (I do have to admit the film Inception had a little influence there, as well as some other fics I read sometime ago). So, onto the story now!**

Disclaimer: Not mine, but you all knew that.

**Note to Beta.-** Hey Robert, I've sent you this, and a PM, but you still don't seem to be around, so I posted this. Please proofread it in case you still want to add something here.

**Chapter 64.- The Mindscape**

Harry wasn't aware of anything, except for the inhuman being in front of him. He wasn't aware of the lunar eclipse right above his head that was lasting far longer than naturally possible; he wasn't aware of all the people around the golden magical cage watching this decisive combat; he wasn't aware of his own fatigue, nor the fact that his irises were an unnatural yellow color, with a blood-red edge.

"Come on Harry, you know we don't have to do this, look at yourself, letting all those dark emotions take over you. Also…"

"Shut up and defend yourself Tom, words won't save you" Harry replied, casting yet another bone-breaker curse at Voldemort, which he deflected. In retaliation he sent back a flurry of spells at Harry, which he tried to stop with a shield charm. The charm held for the first seven or so curses, but then broke and he got hit by a Full-Body Bind, that judging by the strength came from Slytherin's staff instead of Tom's wand. Harry tried his _Magia per Sentia_ to see if he could break free of the spell, but it was proving way too difficult and taxing, after all, it was a spell from Slytherin's staff, Voldemort was very powerful magically despite his heavily inbred heritage and he was already tired, after unleashing the Creeping Death.

"You can fight the curse all you want Harry, but it's no use, this old relic can pack quite a punch as you can see" Voldemort bragged as he walked in circle around an unmoving Harry.

"You see, I was wishing it wouldn't have to come down to this. I knew that you had all this dark power locked deep down inside you, suppressed from all those years of fear of punishment. You knew Harry. You knew that you could exact vengeance on your despicable muggle family, but was afraid to use your own power against them, for fear of being beat up yet again. You hated them with all your might, wanted them to suffer, but would lock those feelings deep within you, because after all, they took you in, they didn't leave you to die. You would've been better off in an orphanage, but didn't have the courage to tell them. All of that evil was too locked up inside you, but I could see it, thanks to this mysterious link we share. I don't yet know what it is, maybe some twisted soul bond, maybe an unexpected side effect of that malfunctioning curse, who knows, but it is there. It is there and it helped me see what was truly deep within you, and thought that if I released all that pent up emotion…well…you would see my point of view. I was mistaken though, in what trigger I should use. I thought that by killing that annoying mudblood child I could awaken your dormant power, and I was right, but it didn't turn out as I expected. Yes, your dark self controls you right now, I see it in your eyes, but you're still guided by thoughts of righteous vengeance. That won't do. You killed all of my pawns and we're here, surrounded by who knows what sorcery and fighting to death, when we could be dominating the…"

Voldemort never finished his monologue, for Harry finally managed to break free of the body bind and tossed a really powerful stunner at Voldemort, fuelled by the rage he felt at his foe's insulting of Lily. Voldemort tried to deflect it but some of it got past his shield, knocking him down. Soon afterwards, Tom Marvolo Riddle felt the effects of a curse he often used on his own minions, but had never felt in his life: The Cruciatus, and he could only describe it as infinite pain.

Bellatrix had told Harry two years prior that righteous anger wasn't useful for the Cruciatus curse, but she hadn't taken into account Harry's skill with emotion-based spells, and her master was now feeling it. Voldemort writhed in pain, but let out no scream. After several long seconds Harry lifted the curse.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your little monologue Tom, but you were starting to bore me to death. You're so full of yourself that you never see past whatever little nose you have, and look where that landed you. Did it hurt? Good. It was bloody time you learned exactly what your favourite curse did, if you're lucky, that will also be the last time you feel it. Now get the fuck up and fight" Harry said, sending an overpowered cutting curse at Voldemort, who apparated away with the help of the staff.

Voldemort knew he was in trouble, his enemy was right pissed, and his own plan had turned against him. Yes, Harry was releasing all of the dark energy he had within himself, but he was directing it at him, and this time he was far more powerful than the last time they had fought three years ago.

Both fighters started trading spell after spell, some being deflected, some being dodged and some hitting their intended targets. After several minutes of intense spell-trading, both fighters were growing tired, not even Harry was able to ignore it any longer in his rage. They paused for a moment, with Voldemort laughing maniacally.

"I'm impressed Harry. Who knew you were capable of such feats of magic? I'm pretty sure good old Dumbledore would be proud…except for the fact that you are letting so much darkness in. But we know you have limits, and you are getting close to them, yes?"

Harry was showing no outward signs of fatigue, but yes, he was tired to the bone.

"What if I am Tommy boy? You're also getting tired, and having only a hundred-and-twenty-eighth of a soul fuelling your body, your magical reserves must be getting low, right? C'mon, hurry up; I want to finish this before the night is over"

Another, less intense exchange began, with both parties trying to kill the other one as soon as possible, before they died of magical overexertion. After a grueling second round of fight, Harry decided it was time to execute his plan, seeing Voldemort get rapidly weaker. He taunted the self-appointed Dark Lord until he took the bait and fired a Killing Curse from his wand. Harry knew that that was the perfect moment, since the Killing Curse has too much magic behind it, it would work the most for his plan. He dropped the sword of Gryffindor, pulled out his yet unused holly wand and cast the Killing Curse himself. Both spells collided in mid-air, connecting the two wands, in a strong déjà vu of the graveyard battle, except this time Harry didn't try to force the magical energy of the _Priori Incantatem_ back into Voldemort's wand, he only held it in place. With his free left hand he pulled out his Colt .45… something Voldemort was prepared for.

As soon as Tom saw the boy's left arm move towards his waist he hastily shot a disarming spell that lucky for him threw the gun out of Harry's hand, but not his wand, for it was connected to his own. Harry had had enough sense to foresee this as well though, and almost as fast as the first time, he summoned Hermione's father's (illegal) Beretta 92FS Elite from a disillusioned holster on his leg, immediately took aim and pulled the trigger…there was a sound of thunder.

Everyone outside the golden cage flinched at the thundering sound that came as Harry pulled the trigger of his hidden gun. The bullet hit Voldemort in the stomach, making him take a couple of steps back, end the spell and so the connection to Harry's wand, fall to his knees and groan in pain. Harry staggered towards him, having been caught by a cutting curse on the leg and a bone breaker curse to his ribs. His adrenaline rush had numbed out the pain, but he was starting to feel it now and boy did it hurt. Nonetheless he mastered it and approached Voldemort with a satisfied (and evil) smile on his face.

"Ironic huh Tom? Those muggles you vowed to destroy have helped to destroy you" Harry said, pointing the gun once more at Voldemort, but this time it was point-blank range and right between the eyes. "Any last words Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"You aren't done with me yet boy!" Voldemort said between groans.

"Fuck yes, I am. All your Horcruxes are gone, and soon you'll join the other one hundred and twenty seven pieces of your soul, in whatever circle of hell they already are. Bye bye Tom!" Harry said, pulling the trigger. Yet another gunshot roared across the grounds, a bullet hole appeared on Voldemort's forehead, his brain turned to nothing and he fell to the ground, face-first, dead.

Everybody immediately started to cheer and yell and call Harry's name, but he knew it was not over. Not yet. He holstered the Beretta and his wand and summoned the Colt SAA and Gryffindor's sword to his hands. The revolver he also holstered, but the sword he gripped hard with both hands, taking very deep breaths. Nothing happened for several long seconds, but then as sure as night follows day, a green ethereal form started coming out of Voldemort's artificially created body, proving Hermione's theory. Hermione. He didn't know if he would see her again, and couldn't help but remember that particular episode.

-Flashback-

Harry and Hermione were in their common room, after destroying Hufflepuff's Cup, knackered to the bone. Hermione was biting her lip in deep concentration and Harry couldn't help but stare. He loved it when she did that. He suddenly snapped out of it though and asked her what was on her mind.

"Well…I was thinking about Voldemort" She admitted and Harry groaned.

"Couldn't have chosen a more cheerful thing to think of"

"Sorry, but the cup got me thinking. You know Voldemort's body was destroyed when he tried to kill you, right?"

"Ummm…yes" Harry replied, not having a clue what his fiancée was thinking.

"And you told us he used a necromantic ritual to create a new one"

"Still don't get it"

"Well, I read about that ritual, and I came up with something a little bit troubling. That ritual is used to create what alchemists and sorcerers of the middle ages called a _homunculus_. A synthetic, "living" human body" She added the air quotes with her hands "that holds no soul." At this point Harry was beginning to catch up to her train of thought.

"When you told me that Pettigrew had used a couple of spells of Voldemort's creation before throwing in whatever held that soul fragment, I couldn't help but reach the conclusion that he created those spells to anchor that fragment to the homunculus"

"So…that body and his soul –whatever's left of it- aren't…well…fused, so to say? That the body just keeps the soul on this plane of existence?" Hermione nodded.

"Much like a Horcrux"

"Whoa-oh wait a minute" Harry said, a light bulb going off on his brain. "You mean that I'm gonna have to kill him and _then_ destroy the soul fragment?"

"It's just a theory Harry"

"Motherfucker…"

-End Flashback-

"Guess you were right my love" Harry muttered. He took a deep breath and lunged at the green mist.

The first moments were just like every other horcrux, as soon as the blade pierced the mist it let out a scream of agony, but this one all too soon turned into a maniacal laughter.

"I'm going down Harry! But you are coming with me!" The mist started enveloping the blade, quickly heading for the hilt, and then as soon as it touched Harry's hands it seemed to disappear inside him. Harry grimaced in pain, but kept pushing his magic towards the blade, it was too late though, Voldemort's soul was already trying to either possess or destroy his body. He fell to the ground, convulsing and after two –eternal to those watching- minutes, he lied still.

* * *

Inside Harry's mindscape it was a different (and longer) tale. It was all pitch black, a projection of the darkness that was currently taking hold of his body. The ground was covered in grass, and a fierce wind was blowing all around. In the middle of this scenario were the projections of Harry's and Voldemort's souls, surrounded by a ring of fire, and with identical black shackles on their left wrists, probably the symbol of their unexplainable link. Voldemort looked around.

"Not exactly what I imagined your mind to look like, Harry." He pointed out.

"You like what I've done to the place?" A twin image of Harry, but with the yellow and red eyes and a malevolent smirk, appeared on what now looked like the third corner of a triangle, his arms outstretched to indicate the space around them. In his right wrist was a gold-colored shackle, identical to another one that appeared on Harry's right wrist.

"So it is _your_ mindscape we're in?" Voldemort asked, making Dark Harry roll his eyes.

"Well duh. Who was fighting you for the last Merlin knows how many minutes?"

"Yes well. As pleasant as this conversation is…" Harry interrupted "…let's settle this, shall we?"

He had never fought inside his mindscape. He had never actually _been_ in it, so he didn't know what to expect, so Voldemort made the first move.

"As you wish Harry" He said smirking. From the ground beneath him a huge basilisk rose.

"Fuck" both Harry and Dark Harry exclaimed at the same time. "Do something smartass!" Dark Harry snapped.

"What's the matter Harry, never fought like this before?" Voldemort asked, sending the beast at the two others.

"Duh again Tom. If we knew we'd already be kicking your ass" Dark Harry replied, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Harry leaped to the side as the basilisk lunged at him. His mind was going a mile a minute until he came with an answer by looking at the shackles on each of them.

"_This is our _mind_, whatever we see here is just a projection of what we're thinking. I guess we can make anything we want here"_

"_Yes and no. My guess is that it is limited to our own power, so think big…but not too big, just enough to kick snake-face's ass once and for all. Whoever dies here is as good as gone_" Dark Harry reasoned with him.

"_Good. You learned fast, the mudblood has rubbed on you_" Voldemort quipped.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Both Harrys yelled at the same time, sending huge bursts of pure magical energy, one gold, one dark red, at him simultaneously. It was all for nothing, as the basilisk ate both of them.

"Come on children, it'll take more than that to destroy me here" Voldemort taunted.

"So be it, old man" Dark Harry replied. A dark fog started forming behind him, slowly shaping itself into a blurry image that eventually became a hell hound, slightly smaller than the king of the serpents. "Come on Potter, you can't be _that_ dense!" he then urged his counterpart.

Harry quickly caught on and thought about conjuring something… anything that was big enough to fight that big a beast. Soon enough a small flame appeared behind him, getting bigger and bigger, feeding on the violent gusts all around them. Voldemort sent a wave of water at the flame, hoping to extinguish it before the conjuration was complete, but the fire only grew bigger.

"Greek fire, Tom" Dark Harry explained smirking.

When the flame was big enough it started taking shape. It took an anthropomorphic shape, but the body was still engulfed in flames. The three soon came to the conclusion that it was a flame demon: a heliopath.

Harry immediately felt a connection to the conjuration, as though he could command it with the mind. He gave it a try.

"_Attack the basilisk_" Harry thought and the heliopath lunged at the basilisk, throwing balls of fire at it, but the basilisk dodged everything.

"Don't think so literal Potter!" Dark Harry reprimanded him. "We can all hear each other's thoughts. We're in my _mind_ for fuck's sake. Just think what you want it to do, don't translate it into words" Harry rolled his eyes, but did just that, getting the same result, but grazing the giant serpent with a fireball.

"Much better Harry, but you know, I like this lad much more than you. He's far smarter."

"Smartmouthing me won't save you Tom, so fight will ya?" Harry replied, sending his heliopath at Voldemort's avatar yet again, at the same time as the hell hound lunged at it, fangs bared. So begun a fight amongst the three giant beasts, while their conjurers stood unmoving beneath them. None of them really knew for how long their battle went on, but none of them seemed to get tired, or hurt for that matter. The beasts kept on fighting in a never-ending two-on-one fight, with no signs of backing down anytime soon. Harry couldn't help but notice it, and as he looked at the other two conjurers he noticed the lack of fatigue in any of them…and the smirk on Voldemort's face, which eventually intensified when far away on the horizon he saw the world star to get consumed by an infinite white.

"_Ok, something's really wrong here. It's like the whole world is…collapsing._"

"_Clever, Harry, very clever. It's too late, we're all dying here. When the mind collapses with us here, we'll all die_" Voldemort said, smiling maniacally.

Harry cursed. There wasn't much time left. He had to do something about Voldemort before it was really too late. His evil alter-ego was thinking around the same lines, as well as noticing the lack of fatigue or damage inflicted to each other. He deduced Voldemort knew about it, that he was just stalling for time. There had to be a way to destroy him. It then dawned on him: he didn't have to fight his conjuration, he had to fight _him_, he had to inflict direct damage on Tom Riddle, mortal damage, if he wanted to get rid of him. And so he did. He vanished the hellhound he had just conjured, timing it so it seemed the basilisk had destroyed it. As soon as it happened, Voldemort commanded the basilisk to attack the "vulnerable" Dark Harry, but Harry's heliopath jumped to defend him. He then conjured a pistol, aimed at Voldemort and fired, hitting him on the heart. As soon as he did so, the basilisk vanished, and so did Voldemort and the black shackle on Harry's wrist.

When it was all over, Harry let his heliopath disappear, and Dark Harry and him materialized into a single being. But it was too late, for the white nothingness had already engulfed everything around him, eventually engulfing him as well. It was right then that in the material plane his body ceased to move.

**A/N.- Yet another cliffhanger. Yeah, I know, I'm bad, but it had to be done or the chapter would've been waaaay too long. I hope to update sometime soon again (don't yet know when), my monthly college shitload of work is now done so I have some time for this. So, I'll be seeing you soon, please leave a review on your way out, please *smiles*.**

**Oh by the way, there is two references in here, one is a direct quote, the other one is just a concept, old as hell but used under the conception defined in one series. The ones in the past chapter were:**

**"All Nightmare Long" .-** The title of the past chapter is also the title of a song from Metallica's Death Magnetic album (not their beast, but bettter than those with Jason Newsted as bassist)

**"Hello beastie" .- **This quote, and it's subsequent action were taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Dead Man's Chest. Jack Sparrow rules, 'nuff said.

**"Creeping Death" .-** This is the one I mentioned to be the double reference. It is a rendition of the tenth and final Plague sent by God to the Egyptians, according to the Catholic Bible's Book of the Exodus (It's also mentioned in the Jewish Torah I believe). This event served as inspiration for Metallica's song of that name, "Creeping Death", from their album Ride the Lightning.

**Anything else I'm missing here? Uh no, I think not. You're free to go now heh.**


	65. Anteroom of Death

**A/N.- Almost 3 more months, in which I missed the 4-year anniversary from the publishing of the first chapter. And yet another sodding lot of stuff happened between the last update and this one. My family and I moved out yet a-fucking-gain after my dad had a sort of feud with his older brother. School became a real bitch right after that, with me staying there every day until late at night. Then Winter Break, during which I had no sodding internet at all (I still don't have, I had to nick my dad's iPhone and use it as an emergency modem). And to top it all off, Robert's M.I.A. yet again (are my e-mails not reaching you anymore again?), so some insight I wanted for this chapter is missing. This here is the un-beta'd version, hopefully not the permanent one. Also, last time I heard from him, he pointed out that I was diverting too much from the Harry Potter universe lately, and maybe he is right, but this is the last of it, I promise you all, after this chapter comes the aftermath of the war, and soon the end of this fic, thanks for reading it all the way too.  
**

**Now that my bitching, whining and unimportant-to-you justifying of myself is over, I just want to give you a small cultural briefing so you can understand this quick-yet-mostly-dialogue chapter:**

**I was raised as a Catholic but I don't really embrace that -actually any- religion at all. Still to avoid getting all flamed up by members of one or another religion in the world, I chose to not mess with any religion for this chapter, since it discusses the concept of afterlife and creation to some extent, so I went for a completely made-up one (as far as I know): I borrowed some of the cosmogony J.R.R. Tolkien wrote in his book _The Silmarilion_. If someone here hasn't read it, here's a quick heads up for some stuff I think you might want to know.**

**Eru Ilúvatar - In Tolkien's mythology, he is the creator of the universe, much like God, Allah, Yahweh, Adonai or whatever name other religions give him/her. Before he created the Earth, out of his conscience he created the Ainur, which would compare to angels. After the Earth was completed by Eru and the Ainur, they could choose wheter to return to the dwellings of Eru, their father, or to inhabit and finish the Earth. Those that stayed became known as the Valar, or Powers of Arda (Earth).**

**Melkor - Originally considered among the 15 Ainur that eventually becamen the Valar, since he remained in the earth, but as he created everything evil (pretty much the contents of the Box of Pandora from the Greek mythology), and wanted to rule the Earth by himself, he was overthrown and defeated by the other 14 Valar and renamed Morgoth Bauglir (The Great Enemy) or Morgoth for short. He was the first Ainu created by Eru Ilúvatar, and the most similar in power to him, much like Lucifer. He's also the first Dark Lord in Tolkien's myths.  
**

**Vána - One of the seven Valier (female Valar), called the Queen of Blossoming Flowers, since everything springs to life as she passes by. Tolkien wrote that Vána was the most beautiful and perfect of the Valar, for she represented the natural perfection of living things.**

**Ummm yeah, that's about it. In case you were wondering, the names of the other Valar are:**

**Male:  
Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Lórien, Tulkas**

**Female:  
Varda (A.K.A. Elbereth), Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Nessa**

**Now that I've bored you enough (thanks if you didn't skip this), on to the chapter.  
**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and several book publishers over the world. The Silmarilion belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**  
**

**Chapter 65.- Anteroom of Death**

White. That was all he saw. He might as well be dead, everything was white and he felt so calm, and light. Just like every single moment since he stepped out of Hogwarts' main doors to confront his nemesis, he didn't know how long he had been there…wherever "there" was. Unfortunately, as soon as he started getting used to the feeling of nothingness, some unidentified place started building around him. It was like a palace, made of white marble, with decorations in gold and silver. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling, which was held in place by rich Greek columns. In the back wall, between the two circular staircases that led to the upper level, sat a fountain made of ivory.

"Name" A gruff voice called from his side, snapping him out of his musings. "Name!" The voice repeated in an exasperated tone.

"Uuh…Harry Potter?" Harry asked, the gears in his head finally turning properly. The man, in ancient Greek robes checked the huge book in front of him.

"Potter…Potter…Potter" He turned to give Harry a double take. "Potter…ummm…nope, not here. You're not supposed to be here yet young man, how the hell did you get here?"

"_Yet? Just where the fuck am I?_" Harry asked in his mind… unfortunately his thoughts weren't private here either, just like in his mindscape.

"Language boy!" The robed man barked at him. "If you must know, this is the portal to the afterlife. Every dead soul comes here to check in with me, I redirect them to their ummm… afterlife manager, so to speak… and he/she decides just what to do with them." He explained.

"Uh…ok…so I'm dead" Harry deduced.

"Duh" The man replied sarcastically "Although I can't explain why…you shouldn't be…"

"That has to do with me Peter, I'll take over from here thank you very much." A woman's voice said behind Harry, making him turn around.

Behind him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, "_and afterlife_" Harry added darkly, not yet ready to die.

"Who are you?" He asked, uncertain, yet stunned, not only by the beauty, but also by the infinite amount of power radiated by the being before him.

"Thank you for the compliments" The woman replied smirking while Harry smacked his forehead with his hand. "You can call me Vána."

"Vána? You're a _Valie_? A Power of the Earth?" Harry asked in amazement.

"I see you've read the Elvish texts of your ancestor. Yes, that's me. I'm also the reason you are here."

"Ok…now that one I didn't understand" Harry replied puzzled.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything in a moment." Vána replied, smiling and walking away to the double staircase. Harry followed suit, leaving behind the old man Vána had called Peter. Suddenly a light bulb went off on Harry's head.

"Peter? As in _Saint_ Peter?" He asked as he hurried beside the Elven goddess.

"Only one of the many names he's been given over time. He's also been called Charon, Anubis, and so and so on" Vála replied. "At least now you know he never had the face of a dog" She added with a giggle, which Harry couldn't help but second, picturing the old man with the face of a pug, instead of a jackal.

They continued to walk in silence up to the first floor of the building, behind a golden door and into an office, where Vána sat behind what Harry assumed was her desk.

"Take a seat, this is gonna take a while" She added, motioning towards the chair opposite to hers, which Harry immediately took.

"Now, where do you want me to begin?"

"What am I doing here if Saint Peter said I shouldn't be here yet?"

"Well, that's an easy one. I had to pull you out of your subconscious before you died inside it." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You killed me in order for me _not_ to die? You lost me there."

"Yes, by pulling you here before your mindscape crumbled down all around you, I can put you back in your body, mind intact, when we're done talking. Otherwise, your mind would die, leaving you as a vegetable. I don't think your mate would like that."

"_Hermione! Oh man…_" Harry thought.

"She's safe, don't worry. Although the spell you cast on her was broken when I brought you here. We have plenty of time before she finds you dead though, so don't you dare get up" Vána added, seeing Harry get up in a hurry.

"Sorry for being concerned about my fiancée. I don't want her to stress over this and abort."

"She won't. Don't fret, will you? I'm starting to have a headache." He said, rubbing her temples in mock-pain. "Now, if you want to go back before she finds you 'dead'" She added air quotes to the word "You better stop interrupting me. Any other questions?"

"Uuuuhhh…" Harry couldn't think of anything at that particular moment, until a flash of Voldemort's face came to his mind. "What about Voldemort? Is he gone for good? I'm getting sick of fighting him every effing year."

"Language!" Vána scolded him. "Yes, he is. Quite a bit of grief he was…that one DID give us a monumental migraine. Fucking Melkor, I don't know where he got that brilliant idea."

"Language Vána" Harry scolded back, smirking. The Great Spirit sent a glare his way. "So Melkor created Voldemort?"

"Yeah…I thought Melkor had learned his lesson, but it turns out he was WAY too bored and created a soul as dark as him to take over the world…Oh well, that's why we created you though"

Harry groaned…so the Almighty Ones HAD had something to do with the prophecy. "Great…at least he's dead now."

"Oh…you misunderstood me." Vána corrected herself. "That's why we created ALL of you. As in you, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Draco"

"The fuck…" Harry replied, slowly growing angry. "So that means nothing I've ever done I've done out of free will?" Vána gave an exasperated sigh.

"No wonder Grandpa Whiskers had so much grief with you, you seriously overreact to every single thing. No kid, you were ALL created to fight Tom Riddle, that you befriended them was out of choice, yours and theirs"

Harry sniggered at hearing the goddess' nickname for Dumbledore, and let out the breath he was holding, sitting down again. "Glad to know that, there's been enough manipulation in my life without the influence of the Valar, thank you very much."

"And you had it easy boy. Ever heard about trees of probability?"

"Uh…rings a bell" Harry said unsure.

"Well…Theory of Chaos?" Harry's puzzled look gave her the answer. She sighed in frustration. "OK, here's as easy as I can explain it. Every single action you do, every single choice you make, opens up several possibilities of what will happen next, it can go anywhere from two, like when you flip a coin, to millions of possibilities. Whatever you choose next, or happens next, will discard every other possibility in that level, but opens up new ones in a lower level, and so and so on. What really defines what type of life you lead or what will happen at a major scale are the most important crossroads in your life."

"Ok…I think I'm getting it…care to give an example?" Vána took a deep breath and thought for a second.

"OK. Take for example when your parents went into hiding. They could've chosen any of the three Marauders to be Secret Keeper of their hideout. They chose Sirius, which nullified the options of choosing Remus or Peter. When they chose Sirius though, the possibility arose to stick with Sirius or change him last minute. They chose to change, which nullified keeping Sirius. That in turn opened two more possibilities, choosing Remus or Peter. They chose Peter, which nullified choosing Remus."

As Vána talked, a whiteboard appeared beside her and the tree started drawing itself as she spoke.

"In choosing Peter, HE had the choice to keep your parents' secret or rat them out, which he did. By ratting them out Voldemort chose to kill them. That opened the possibility of the date, in which he chose All Hallows Eve. When he chose that and arrived at your house he had the choice to spare your dad or kill him. He killed James, after that he went for Lily. He then had the choice to kill her or not. Had he not killed her, he would've killed you, but he did, creating your mum's protection which made you live, and so and so on. So far so good?"

Harry was starting to feel a headache coming, but squashed it down.

"Uh yeah, I think I get it now. So what you're saying is that on the long run several of the possibilities that were…ummm…killed would've had something worse in store for me?"

"Yeah, you could've died in a myriad of different points in the last six years, or would've made Whiskers go from light to not-so-light and you'd be his faithful pet…again, eventually dying. You could've also done better, I think, but anyway, what-ifs aren't real, so let's not dwell on them" Vána interrupted herself, realizing she was going off track.

"Um, quick question" Harry spoke before the goddess could start rambling again. "Why is there only one Tom and not seven, like us? Not that I am complaining."

"Well, there could've been only one of you, but in a one-on-one fight, Voldemort could've won and killed you. By creating seven of you, albeit weaker, I'm surprised you ended up being so powerful by the way, we had the chance that if –Ilúvatar forbid- one of you died, the other six still had a chance to take on Tom."

Harry's face changed to understanding. "You ramble too much, you know?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, so I've been told" Vána said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Vána, you said that the future was ever-changing right? What with all those trees of probability for every living being" The goddess in question nodded "Then how the hell do you know Hermione isn't going to stress herself to the point of abortion?" Vána smiled.

"Because that depends _mostly_ on how long I keep you here. Don't worry; we still have plenty of time. Although, some of it depends on whether you go back or not"

"You mean I can go on instead of going back?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, but you better not. Your Angel of Death would have my head if you did. Well, not that he can, being of a lower rank than me, but he could rat you out to Ilúvatar and then both your head and mine roll."

"But I _still_ can go on…" Harry said, an idea forming in his mind.

"No…no…NO! Don't you dare Potter!" Vána said, reading Harry's thoughts.

"I'm not going on for free. Listen, in alchemy -and modern-day chemistry as well- there is this principle called equivalent exchange."

"I'm familiar with it. But please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying"

"So, as far as I know, I _could_ offer my own soul in exchange for a dead person's right?"

Vána sighed, this time the headache was real for her too.

"You're an idiot, but yes. Who would you trade yourself for?" Vána smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Lily Rose Granger. It is my fault she died, and I want her to go back in my stead." Harry said, a tear forming on the corner of his eye.

Vána's eyes were tearing up as well as she nodded and walked out of her office.

"So be it, follow me." She walked out towards the foyer and into another door on the ground floor, although this one instead of gold was plain wood. She knocked.

"Enter." A male voice came from inside. Vána opened the door and walked in, followed by Harry.

"What in the name of everything that's holy are you doing here? You shouldn't be dead yet! Dammit! Mandos is gonna have my ass!" The man inside yelled upon seeing Harry. He looked to be in his thirties, with dark red hair and bright red eyes, which even if unnatural, didn't seem out of place in the spirit.

"You're my Angel of Death I take it" Harry ventured.

"Calm down Orion, I brought him here before he died for good" Vála said, trying to calm down the lesser spirit.

"Vána, you're going to kill me if you keep on doing that" Orion replied, well-knowing that there was no such thing as death, already being on another plane, different to the "living" world.

"Yeah well, problem is Mr. Hero here wants to offer his soul in exchange for another one" Vána explained, while sharing a knowing look with the angel that went undetected by Harry.

"Let me guess, the little girl that went by just now?" Orion asked.

"The very same one"

"A'ight, let me see what I can do" Orion said, standing up and leaving his office, the other two right behind him.

Harry and Vána walked two steps behind the angel of death, and when Harry stole a glance at the goddess he noticed she had a knowing smile, like she knew something Harry didn't…which was true for pretty much everything.

Orion walked just a bit further and stopped in front of a door that looked exactly like…

"The Veil of Death" Harry said, stopping immediately, pressure building in his chest as memories of the battle of the Ministry came flooding into his mind.

"Yeah, sort of" Orion said, knowing what the boy was talking about. "Let's just say they stole the idea from us. A'ight boy, I'm gonna ask you only one more time: are you 100 percent sure you want to do this? No turning back once you cross."

Harry took a long breath. He knew all that he was leaving behind, but he owed that much to Lily. She deserved to live far more than he did. He hesitated for just one moment, and then he nodded.

"Ok, here goes." Orion started talking in an ancient language, so ancient that not even Harry's Gift of Language was able to recognize it.

The ethereal substance that compose the portal started to give off a bright light, which within seconds became too bright, so Harry had to shield his eyes. This impeded him from seeing the childlike being emerge from the portal. As soon as she emerged though, the light vanished. Harry removed his arm from in front of his eyes, but was left seeing little lights in front of his eyes. As he was trying to recover from the disorientation he heard an all-too-familiar voice call his name and something envelop him in a hug, around his waist. As soon as the little lights were gone he looked down to see a familiar head of golden hair. He choked back a sob.

"L-Lily?" As soon as the girl heard her name, she looked up to see him eye-to-eye.

"I thought I would never see you again Harry" The small girl said, crying.

"I thought so too hun, but here I am, one last time it seems." Harry replied, openly weeping. "Listen to me Lily. I've talked to my angel of death and he agreed that I could stay here so you could go back to Hermione and your parents."

"But why? I want you to come with me" Lily said pouting.

"That's not possible love, I'm afraid I can't go with you. Please tell Hermione I love her, alright?"

"No." Lily replied, hugging him tighter and burying her face in his stomach, which made the next words come out muffled. "I want you to go with me."

"I…I can't sweetie, I really can't, no matter how much I want to go with you. But you see I traded my life for yours. You weren't supposed to die, so I offered my life in order for you to go back."

"I'm not going without you" Lily's muffled voice said.

"Please love, you have to go. Orion is a bit grouchy and he'll be right pissed if you don't go now. Please Lily, I need you to go back." Harry said, prying her little hands away from his body.

Orion chanted in that ancient language again and the portal shone for a moment, not as bright as the previous time though.

"You better go now little one, it's your last chance." Orion said in a no-nonsense voice.

Harry took Lily's hand in his and walked with her to the edge of the portal. He then kneeled beside her and hugged her one last time.

"Good bye Lily, please tell Hermione I love her, I'm sorry I can't go back with you. Be good alright?"

Lily said nothing; instead she enveloped him in a hug as hard as she could give. Then she pulled apart from him and walked towards the portal, disappearing behind it.

"Well Harry, it's your turn, time to go." Vána said.

"You said so, boy, equivalent exchange. She's gone back to the world of men, time for you to keep your end of the bargain. I'm in a bit of a hurry so, if you will…" Orion added, arm extended, pointing at the Veil of Death.

Harry sighed. "Well, here it goes." He took a deep breath and walked through the veil, uncertain of what he was going to see behind it, but ready to face it all.

**A/N.- Well, that's it for now. Please tell me what you thought in the form of a review. Stay tuned! Oh yeah, based on the reactions many of you had to the chapter before last, yes, this was the plan all along, for Lily to die and be "resurrected" (this chapter I had planned almost as soon as I created Lily). If I ever make a sequel to this story (it's in your hands, my dear readers. When I finish the story, if you review the last chapter, please add a Yay, Nay or Meh if you want the sequel or not) this event is of importance there. And no, I don't even have the outline for the sequel yet, just a general idea. Ok, enough rambling. See y'all in the next update!**


	66. Awakenings

**A/N.- Hey there. Here I am, at it again, less than two months after my last update. Unusually quick for my latest standards. I'll make this short. I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's the best I could do. I'm just losing my inspiration I guess, but I'm decidedly finishing this story. It's almost finished though, so it's not so big a deal. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

Disclaimer.- Not mine, all is property of JKR and all her cronies.

**Chapter 66.- Awakenings.**

Hermione slowly regained her senses. She felt like she had slept for ages, so her head was still a little foggy, even after 10 minutes since she woke up. She sat up slowly, due to her twin-carrying belly, and slowly shook her head, trying to figure out why she had slept like that. She shook the cobwebs off her mind and slightly made a mental backtrack of her day.

"That was a sleeping incantation" She remembered. "So he knocked me out. From what I read, only the caster can nullify the spell, either by choice or...by...oh god"

Had she been under different conditions she would've broken off into a run, but she just walked as fast as she could which wasn't much, and that only added to the stress she felt, anxious to know whether her lover was alive or not.

Harry felt completely puzzled. For whatever little his senses were detecting, he was lying down on something cold and hard, he could hear muffled voices and had his eyes closed.

"_Funny_" He thought, "_I imagined several possibilities about what it would feel like to die…this was not one of them_"

He tried to move himself, at the same time as his breathing became clearer. He managed to move his fingers and heard a voice close to him. A familiar voice.

"He moved! He's alright!" Ron cried happily, and a loud cheer could be heard all around.

"_What? Ron? What the hell? How come I am alive?" _Harry thought. "_No. NO! This is not fair! Vána didn't keep her end of the deal!_"

"_What is not fair, young man, is that you were oh so stupidly willing to leave your wife and TWINS alone just for some self-righteous bullshit, as cute as it was_" The valie's voice rang inside his head.

"_Language Vána!_" Harry scolded her. "_Why the hell am I back? Is Lily back with the dead?_" Harry heard her giggle inside his head.

"_Shut up, wake up and you'll find out. And don't you ever try to pull out a sodding stunt like that again. By the way…_" She continued in a far more serious tone "_this will cost you, orders from the Big Guy"_

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me mate?" Ron's voice asked outside on the real world, and he felt himself being gently shaken. Harry sighed mentally and slowly opened his eyes.

He found himself face to face with Ron's freckles, and teary eyes, but grinning widely.

"Hey mate" Harry said with a raspy voice. He tried to get up, but found himself unable to do so, because of exhaustion and pain, which made him grunt. "Can someone help me please? I can't fucking get up."

"O-oh, y-yeah. Madame Pomfrey!" Ron called, and the matron came running.

"Mr. Potter! Are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey started fretting over him just like she did whenever he ended up in the hospital wing.

"Well…I can't bloody get up, and I'm hurting all over." Harry replied, and the matron started weaving her wand over him, casting the all-too-familiar diagnostic spells on him.

"Your body is on the verge of physical exhaustion as well as magical. Your magical core has depleted to the point of instability. You actually reached a flat line, but came back, and you were running on nothing but adrenaline for the last ten hours. Of course you're ruddy hurting all over." Madame Pomfrey said, scolding him, but she, as well as Ron, had tears in her eyes and an uncharacteristic grin on her face.

"Glad to know that." Harry said as cheekily as he could muster. "Now, care to take me somewhere else? It's fucking freezing out here."

"I'm immobilizing you so we can move you without any risk, is that okay with you?" the matron asked, and Harry nodded in allowance. Immediately afterwards he felt himself go completely rigid as Mme. Pomfrey's immobilizing spell hit him, followed closely by a levitation charm. He saw everything slowly moving, so he figured he was being led inside the castle.

Within the crowd someone started chanting his name, soon followed by those near him until every wizard alive was cheering for him and crying in victory, tears in their eyes both from joy that their biggest foe was finally dead, but also in mourning for those that had given their lives fighting for what they believed in.

Hermione froze mid-step, the crowd's roar reaching her ears on the seventh floor. At first she couldn't tell what they were saying but then she heard it loud and clear.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" They chorused. That could only mean one of two things: he had either won, or gone down fighting. But if you add Voldemort's megalomania to the equation, the second one was obviously discarded; he wouldn't let his adversaries cry out the name of his deadly enemy. With that hopeful thought in mind she resumed her pace.

Far away, in the middle of London, in the fourth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, two residents suddenly woke up with a start, after four months of a curse-induced comma.

Up in the Head Boy & Girl tower in Hogwarts, yet another pair of eyes fluttered open, but far more gently, since the owner's heart had just started beating yet again. Her body was still in pain, so she didn't try to move. From her window, though, Lily Rose Granger heard the exact same thing as her sister: the crowd cheering and chorusing the name of the man that had brought everything to an end: Harry Potter.

Harry could only hear the cries of victory in his name, but could see no one, he was immersed in his own thoughts when he heard the one voice that mattered the most to him.

"_Harry?_" Hermione's voice sounded crystal-clear inside his head, as it always had when she used their mind-link.

"_Hermione! Are you alright?_" Harry asked, surprised that the spell had been lifted, even if his magical core hadn't been shut down, the only cause for the spell breaking.

"_Not until I beat the shit out of you Potter! How dare you do that to me? Do you have any fucking idea how you scared the shit out of me when I sodding woke up with no-fucking-body in the room?"_ Hermione replied, yelling inside his mind.

Harry sighed mentally, he had expected her to be downright furious at him, but to the point where she used such a display of sailor language.

"_I'm very sorry love, honestly. Listen, we're on our way to the Hospital Wing. Meet you there?_" Harry asked hopeful to be spared getting beaten by Hermione.

"_Where's Lily?_" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering her sister.

"_Oh shit._" Harry thought for himself. "_She's in her room, can you please check on her?_"

"_Screw you, I'm already on my way, get Dobby to bring her or something_" Hermione replied angrily.

"_Hermione, please calm down. I'm asking you to do this because I can't. Madame Pomfrey immobilized me so I could be transported to the Hospital Wing without trouble."_

Hermione sighed, her conflict of emotions wasn't letting her think straight. "Dobby!" She called, making the house elf appear.

"Yes miss Hermione?" Dobby said, appearing out of thin air and bowing low.

Suddenly a random thought stroke Hermione. "Where did you learn to speak? During this past year your speech has improved a lot."

Dobby blushed "Umm…Dobby has been practicing with the Hogwarts house elves. Did Dobby do something bad?"

"No Dobby, it's ok" Hermione replied smiling warmly. "It's much better this way, so keep it up. By the way, can you please check on Lily? According to Harry she is in her bedroom."

"Yes mistress" Dobby said, bowing once again and disappearing.

Hermione sighed once again, not eager to see the full extent of the damage left by the war… and that was exactly what she was going to face once she crossed the double doors to the hospital wing. She resumed the now short walk to said wing of the castle, avoiding looking out the windows. She didn't make it too far before Dobby reappeared, making her snap her wand out and assume a defensive position so fast that her back thanked her with a jolt of pain, given her six months of pregnancy.

"Dobby is sorry miss Hermione. I just checked on little miss Lily. She seems to be in a lot of pain when she moves. She is telling Dobby bad people got her and made her feel a lot of pain" Dobby explained, but that was enough for Hermione to see red yet again.

"Go to the Hospital Wing, make sure they have a bloody bed available and take her there, NOW!" She barked. Dobby merely bowed and disappeared again.

Hermione continued the short distance to the Hospital Wing and the doors busted open on their own accord.

"Where's Harry?" She barked, only to have Mme. Pomfrey turn around to her angrily.

"Calm down Miss Granger! The last thing I need here is someone shouting like mad. I'm currently trying to heal Mr. Potter the best I can, for the most part he will have to rest to heal himself. So if you are going to be here, please refrain from yelling and snapping at anyone and everyone."

Hermione had never seen the Hogwarts matron so angry, but she had to admit that she was way scarier than Bellatrix Lestrange and her maniacal laughter in a good day. She immediately controlled herself and followed Mme. Pomfrey to Harry's bed, where he was lying down, now free of the immobilization charm, with his eyes wide open.

"Hermione!" He called out to her in a raspy, tired voice.

In that moment any trace of anger or resentment Hermione held towards him vaporized in an instant when she saw him all bloodied up, tired and with a haunted look in his eyes, but a loving smile on his face.

"Harry! Are you ok? Whose blood is that?" Hermione launched her customary flurry of questions as she walked towards him and sat on his bed, grabbed his hand and kissed it all over, considering she couldn't bend down to kiss him on the lips like she wanted. Harry merely chuckled at her antics.

"I'm alive, am I not? Not as well as I'd like to be, but fine. And uh…the blood? Dunno anymore, lost track after trying to save all those people."

"Alright miss Granger, that's enough for now, let him rest. What I want to know is what is your sister doing here?" Madame Pomfrey interrupted, pointing at the bed straight across from Harry's.

"That's what I'd like to know. Harry said she was in her room, so I asked Dobby to fetch her, but he said she was in a lot of pain because of some bad guys and she couldn't move, so I told him to get her up here" Hermione explained as far as she knew.

"Well, I ran some diagnostics on her and it turns out she was exposed to the Cruciatus curse more that once tonight. I gave her a dreamless sleep potion as well as a painkiller to try to lessen the aftereffects of the curse, let's just see how she fares when she wakes up in about 12 hours. As for you Miss Granger, I'd like to run a few tests on you."

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Because Mr. Potter told me what he did, I just want to make sure you three are safe." Mme. Pomfrey said in her no-nonsense tone. Hermione sighed but allowed her. The matron ran her diagnostic spell over her and then informed her of the result. "You are perfectly fine, the babies' heart rates are slightly lower than normal, due to your own sleep-induced decelerated metabolism, but otherwise seem to be fine.

"They don't seem, they are" A familiar voice came from the double doors.

"Hir Godric!" Hermione called, happy to see the founder, whose fate no one had known during the fight.

"Hello child. I was told the headmistress was up here." Godric said as he rested his hand against Hermione's cheek in greeting.

"She's in my quarters, but you can't talk to her now. She was injured and is recovering now, as well as everyone here and down in the Great Hall."

"I see. I just came to inform her of the situation down there."

"You can tell me" Hermione said, taking charge, since she was one of the few still standing unscathed, and could take the report to give to McGonagall, Harry and whoever else asked.

"Well, you are a leader of the Order of the Phoenix after all, so I guess you can receive the information. The other side was completely wiped out, thanks to the Tenth Plague curse Harry used." At the reference, Hermione couldn't help but interrupt.

"Was Harry really the first one to use that curse since Moses?"

"So they say. I'm not sure." Gryffindor replied. "But as I was saying, all of the Death Eaters are Dead Eaters now, as is Voldemort. On our side there are several dead, mostly the oldest ones, but also a half-dozen students. Also there are many injured. Hagrid lost an arm apparently, Tonks was hurt bad by a severing charm that grazed her…"

While they were talking the matron had left to receive a floo call in her office, and interrupted them as soon as she got back.

"In other news" She began, making Gryffindor and Hermione turn to her. "It seems that your parents are awake Miss Granger, and are demanding to see you or Harry."

Hermione spun around so fast she tripped and Gryffindor had to catch her.

"What? Since when?" She asked.

"A friend of mine in St. Mungo's informed me just now. He said the alarms in the room went off about twenty minutes ago, he and a team of healers went inside to check on the problem, found your parents awake and puzzled and ran a set of diagnostic spells on them. Apparently they look like nothing ever happened to them. Their bodies are week from four months of lack of use, their voices hoarse for the same reason and still the first thing they asked was to see any of you."

Hermione was at a loss. She wanted to see her parents so bad, ever since they had been cursed back in February, but she still had some work to do here… "_A lot of work actually_" She had two seconds to make her choice, but a simple look around her made it for her.

"I'm sorry Mme. Pomfrey… I-I need to stay here, see what I can help with"

"Nonsense child, you are going to your parents" Gryffindor said "They need you more than anyone here right now. Go." Hermione bit her lip, concerned that Harry or Lily might wake up in any moment, and she wanted to be there.

"They are not waking up for another twelve hours or so." Mme. Pomfrey added. "In case you were wondering."

Hermione sighed and left for the floo in the matron's office, grabbed a pinch of glittering green powder and tossed in the fireplace, stating her destination and disappearing. She stumbled out on the reception area of the magical hospital.

"I'm Hermione Granger, here to see Gerard and Jane Granger" She said hurriedly at the receptionist and went straight past her at the stairs, cursing at the hospital's lack of elevator. She walked to the long-term spell damage ward their parents were in and opened the door softly; apprehensive to what she would see.

Unfortunately it was not softly enough, for a head snapped towards her and a croaking, feminine voice called her name.

"Hermione?" That did it. Hermione broke out crying and walked as fast as she could towards her mother.

"Oh mummy!" She called as she sat on the bed and hugged the occupant. "I'm sorry mum…I'm so so so sorry. I should've asked someone to ward the house and…"

"ssh… it's OK sweetie, it's ok, we're fine now." She said, raising her weak-despite-the-strengthening-potions arms to hug her firstborn. "And you better calm yourself down if that belly of yours is an indication of anything."

Hermione's face blanched for she now remembered her father knew nothing about her being pregnant.

"Oh God… dad doesn't know… what am I going to tell him?"

"What don't I…oh" Gerard Granger's voice came groggily as he just woke up to the sound of his daughter's voice. But as soon as he turned around to see her he noticed the belly she sported, and correctly assumed that it had nothing to do with obesity.

"Dad!" She said, her emotions getting the best of her as she hugged her father as well. "I thought I'd never see you awake anymore"

Gerard kept his thoughts about her daughter getting pregnant to himself… for the moment. Instead he held her close, for he knew that he and his wife had been in a coma for four months, due to a mysterious attack, just like the one in December, where it had been her daughter who had gotten hurt.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione's muffled voice against his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

"It's not your fault, love, none is… well, maybe that is." He said pointing at his daughter's stomach. "When were you planning on telling me?" Hermione paled and began stammering.

"I uh… I-I… well. It's not my fault either. Everyone said whatever contraceptives I used were a hundred percent effective. Turns out they didn't." She blurted out and her father merely chuckled.

"I know. Your mum was telling me when they… when they broke into the house. What did they do anyway?" He asked, not really bothering to get angry, since it was water way under the bridge now. Hermione explained to the best of her abilities the life-bound ritual whatever now dead Death Eater had used.

"So you never caught them." Gerard said disappointed.

"Yes and no. He or she is now dead, considering you two are awake, but we never got time to question anyone, since they all died because of Harry"

"Harry killed them all? How?" Jane asked fearful of her future son-in-law.

"Well, I don't have all the details yet, I just know something made Harry release a spell only seen once before, at least that anyone knows. The first and as of yesterday only caster was the prophet Moses, and since then they just refer to it as the Tenth Plague" Jane gasped. "Except Harry kind of changed it to kill everyone with a magical connection to Voldemort. That's how everyone dropped dead."

"Well. It doesn't matter I guess. We're alive and well and… where are Lily and Harry?" Jane asked, finally registering the fact they were not there.

"They umm…they are still at Hogwarts. Harry needs to rest, since he exhausted himself physically and magically to dangerous levels, and Lily is recovering from a very painful curse she had cast on her. We still don't know how she ended up receiving it. From what I heard she was captured by the Death Eaters, but no one could tell me what the hell happened." This last statement Hermione said in a frustrated tone. She then proceeded to fill them in on everything else she knew ever since they had been cursed, including her outburst at Harry for privately tutoring Lily without letting her know.

"At least she didn't miss her year" Jane said, letting out a breath of relief, followed by a yawn. She turned to Hermione's bump and asked "Have you thought of names yet?"

"O-oh. Not yet. Well, I kind of have, but I haven't discussed it with Harry" She said shyly. "I need to talk to him about that too. You both still look tired; I'll just go now so you can rest. I'll be back sometime soon, most likely with Harry and Lily, alright?"

She bent down to kiss her mother's cheek before she could argue, then turned to do the same with her father and left through the ward's door to the reception and then through the floo network to Hogwarts.

**A/N.- Lame, I know. Whatever, let me know if you share my opinion by a review, alright? =) Oh yeah, I just forgot to mention there was a hidden quote in chapter 64, but no one caught it though. When they enter Dark Harry's mindscape for the final final battle (yes, double final) as soon as Dark Harry appears he asks "You like what I've done to the place?" in the same fashion as Smith asks Neo when they meet for their own final fight inside the Matrix in The Matrix Revolutions.**


	67. The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

**A/N.- Aaaaaaalright. I know what you all are thinking: I'm a mean bastard for not updating for yet another 5 months. I know, I know. Quick explanation: College is a bitch (you all should know that one by now), life gets on the way, and last but most important, suddenly it seems my heart is not that much into it anymore. I have to warn you this chapter is not my favourite, not by a really long shot, and yes, it took me all of the five months to come up with these meagre 2958 words (not counting A/Ns and disclaimer). That also came with a bout of depression since with no more than two months of warning I'm about to move out of my hometown, leaving a lot of stuff behind (though I won't be completely cut off from it): my girlfriend of over two and a half years, my school (campus transfer) and it's Flamenco dancing company, which I only joined last January, my friends and basically all I've known here. But oh well. There's just one or two things I've left to say, but those are in the A/N at the end, for now please enjoy this (or try to).**

Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling, but then again, I'm posting here instead of being home after watching the last movie to come out of my best-selling book series, so that's pretty much obvious.

**Chapter 67.- The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives**

Nothing much had happened ever since Hermione returned from visiting her parents in St. Mungo's about three hours before. At least not with Lily and Harry. Hermione had been wandering around the castle, trying to help with anything, but her pregnancy was buggering up her magic yet again. With her being six months along it was already a rare occurrence, since the children's magical cores were almost completely formed, but she still could get a rare episode of magical instability. She mentally cursed as she helplessly watched the healers Mme. Pomfrey had brought from St. Mungo's to help with the wounded, which were a fair bit. The makeshift hospital in the Great Hall and the Hospital Wing upstairs were full of people, even Headmistress McGonagall had to be treated inside the matron's personal office due to the lack of available space.

She was already heading back to the seventh floor when she encountered the only one who could talk to her for the time being: Ginny.

"Hermione!" The spirit girl cried and glided towards the older girl.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione replied, offering her a feeble smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much, just these two are messing around with my magic, and I feel so sodding helpless." Hermione said with a sad sigh.

"Yeah well. At least you can hold a wand." Ginny said, a small smile letting Hermione know she wasn't really upset about her spectral state.

"Yeah, I know. By the way…" Hermione begun, but Ginny interrupted.

"Why am I here if Harry already told Voldemort to go and fuck off?" Hermione scowled at Ginny's language but said nothing, aware she had started recurring to sailor language a lot the past year. "Hell if I know. I just know I'm still here, bodyless and unable to move on."

"That's not very comforting huh?" Hermione replied. Well, at least I'm not the only one doing nothing against my will"

"It's a royal bitch's more like it. But then again, it's not like there's something I can do" Ginny replied, smiling at Hermione's scowl.

Hermione sighed in annoyance at her own helplessness.

"Well, I guess I'll just go to read something at the Tower or something. Wanna come?" She said dejectedly.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Ron's voice called from behind them. They both turned around and looked at Ron who, not counting a couple of minor scratches was basically unscathed, but with a sad look on his face.

"Hey Ron. What happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"You're not gonna believe whose body they found amongst the Death Eaters." At Hermione's urging hand motions he sighed and then, after a couple of failed attempts, managed to say in a small voice one of the names they expected the least.

"Percy"

"WHAT?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"Yeah… I can't believe it either. Apparently he was completely brainwashed by Toad Lady. Her body was found near his."

Ginny was shaking her head in denial, her ethereal state the only reason her eyes weren't full of falling tears.

"You're joking. Tell me you're joking." Ginny said, her voice quivering.

"Wish I were Gin." Ron replied, a single tear falling from his eyes.

"I don't believe you" Ginny said resolutely. "I don't believe you and I won't until I see it with my own eyes."

"You better hurry sis, they're gonna pile up the bodies and burn them out on the grounds. Just like that." Ron said sadly.

Ginny gasped and glided towards the entrance faster than any of the other two could ever register running.

Hermione sighed in sadness. This was sure to be a devastating blow to the Weasley family, and as much as she didn't want to, she had to be there for them, since they had been nothing but kind to her (except for that one time in fourth year when Mrs. Weasley had sent her a much smaller chocolate Easter Egg in anger about the rumors spread by Rita Skeeter about her, Harry and Viktor), so she started walking towards the grounds at a much slower pace.

As soon as she left the inside of the castle through the double doors, she wished she hadn't. The scenery that covered the grounds of Hogwarts was one of grief. Once the temporary euphoria of watching Harry wake up after killing the greatest Dark Lord of the century faded away, came the worst part of the battle: The cleanup. They had to count and identify every dead body in the grounds, tend to the wounded, repair the damaged castle walls and since many of the fighters were related, there were several parents mourning the children but also the other way around. Friends, relatives, lovers, everyone was mourning someone that had been lost during the bloodshed. Hermione tried to pry her eyes away from the scene but found out she couldn't. No matter where she looked the sight was the same. All over the place were also bodies of dead magical creatures. Several dead trolls and giants, the body of the slain manticore, werewolves, charred corpses that had once been inferi, acromantulæ, banshees and a dragoness that roared in pain, as well as dead merfolk bodies floating on the water of the Black Lake.

She turned her eyes everywhere, trying to find who she was looking for. Eventually a high-pitched wail helped her. She turned her head to her far left and there they were, one ethereal and seven solid redheads, next to a dead, black-robed body, also with ginger hair. Hermione sighed one more time and steeled herself as she walked towards the grieving family.

Cleanup was a real mess. The bodies of the Death Eaters and dark creatures (after having been harvested for potion ingredients), as well as Voldemort's homunculus were piled up and burned unceremoniously in the grounds, raising a pillar of thick, black smoke and leaving behind a patch of dry, dead land on which not even grass would grow anymore in time to come. The centaurs and merfolk claimed the bodies of their kin to give them each kind's customary farewell. Ajatar, the Swedish Shortsnout was heavily wounded but would make a near-full recovery, as would Azrael, Will Parslow's dragon. As for the witches and wizards fighting for the light side, there was a small EMT squad from St. Mungos on the grounds, as well as a forensic team from the Ministry's auror department (the only involvement of the Ministry of Magic in the battle); they were trying to help those that were alive and identifying those that weren't, as well as their causes of death.

Those that were in a good enough condition and had no one to mourn, were trying to busy themselves in rebuilding the most damaged sections of the castle walls, including a hole that exposed two unused classrooms on the second floor of the east wing.

For nine long and gruesome hours, Hermione busied herself as much as she could, and as much as her magic let her. Apparently her core had stabilized yet again, so she could help a little with the rebuilding of the castle, as well as accounting for the dead bodies. At the end of those nine hours she was tired to the bone, but incapable of sleeping, thanks to the elven sleeping spell and her own anxiety about Harry and Lily waking up. Having no disposition to do anything else, she asked Dobby to apparate her right outside the Hospital Wing, walking through the double doors to avoid startling anyone by appearing right in the middle of the room. When she crossed the double doors she was startled to see Lily was cuddled against Harry and both were surrounded by a soft white glow that seemed to flow from one to the other and backwards in a circle.

Hermione frowned and walked straight to the matrons office, knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Mme. Pomfrey asked as soon as she opened the door. "Everything OK Ms. Granger?"

"With me yes, but you better come and see this" Hermione said still frowning. The mediwitch copied the girl's facial expression and walked towards the still full Hospital. As soon as she entered though, she gasped, for the first thing to catch her eye was exactly the same thing that had puzzled Hermione: Harry and Lily, and that mysterious white light.

Mme. Pomfrey walked towards them, wand drawn and cast her usual diagnostic spells, but none reacted to the white light. The healer sighed.

"I've never seen something quite like this…" She said in resignation, gasping in surprise shortly afterwards. "I actually have. After that last attack…"

Hermione gasped as well, remembering the feat of magic Lily had pulled of which she had found no record whatsoever.

"Harry told me. He was having trouble with an Elven spell and Lily somehow transferred some power to him, did she not?" The healer nodded.

"But this is different" Hermione added. "See the energy, it's flowing in a continuous cycle, from Lily to Harry and then back to her… if it is the same as last time, it would make no sense for them to just transfer the same energy back and forth."

"This is different." A male voice said from the door. "I don't know exactly what it is, but it definitely feels different."

"What do you mean Hir Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Try to feel it by yourselves, it doesn't feel like raw power, like the one you would usually use to fuel a spell. Every bout of magic can be felt, and if it lasts enough, you can tell how it feels like. Meant for harm, meant for healing, et cetera." The two women tried to do just as the elf said.

"It's true" Mme. Pomfrey said, her eyes closed and her hand hovering over the bodies, barely touching the energy. "It doesn't feel like the magic used to fuel a powerful spell, it feels more like… like healing magic."

"Like energy." Hermione added. "As if Lily was trying to empower Harry's core to recover faster, and Harry is trying to take away the remnants of the torture curse in Lily's body"

"I guess that's exactly what's happening." Gryffindor added. "I guess it won't be that long thought until they wake up though."

"That's true for me" Harry's voice said groggily from the bed. "Not sure for the munchkin though."

As if in reply, Lily moaned in her sleep and readjusted herself against Harry at the same time as the white light vanished. Hermione sat on the chair next to the bed and bent over to kiss Harry for quite a long time, until Mme. Pomfrey cleared her throat behind them. Hermione jumped back as if burnt, blushing heavily, while Harry smiled cheekily, checking his watch.

"Let her be, ma'am, nine hours ago she thought I was dead"

Unfortunately, Hermione's reaction wasn't quite what he expected; she smacked him hard on the chest.

"You still owe me a sodding explanation for that, Potter. Same goes for how the hell my sister ended up exposed to the Cruciatus curse."

Harry sighed and and very carefully squirmed his way away from Lily's sleeping form, which insisted in cuddling against him. As soon as he managed it, he tried to stand, testing his body, trying to find anything that hurt, but to his, and everyone else's, surprise, nothing did. Mme. Pomfrey cast her famous diagnosis charms, to find him perfectly fine, save for his magical levels, which were ever-so-slightly lower than normal.

"Can you cast anything for us, Mr. Potter?" The matron asked. Harry only raised his hand and out came Prongs, his patronus, as solid and corporeal as ever. "Now that's odd… I'll just…" She started casting some test spells, but this time on Lily, coming to the conclusion that she was only sleeping, not even in any pain now. "Apparently the little one will also wake up soon, she is completely healed now, and only sleeping."

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened that got Lily outside the castle, she walked down to the Great Hall, apparently bored out of her mind. I let her have a bit of ice cream, just to distract her for a while before sending her back. That's the last I knew of her before the battle." He then told her what had happened with Bella and after that, ending in his fight with Voldemort, the visit to the Anteroom of Death and his coming back with Lily. For some reason Harry ignored, Hermione was pinching her nose with a please-tell-me-it's-not-true face.

"Please tell me you didn't actually try to trade your soul for hers." Ok. He was certainly not expecting that. He grimaced briefly, but Hermione noticed it.

"You actually did…" She affirmed, darkly.

"It was my own fault that she was murdered, so I had to get her back. Obviously I got back too. Dunno how." Harry admitted ashamed.

"Your fucking guilt trips are gonna get you killed again soon, so you better stop them." Hermione threatened.

"Love, relax, the babies…"

"RELAX MY ASS! YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE IN SERIOUS SHIT WITH ME IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE AFTER IT, HEAR ME POTTER?" Hermione actually screamed.

"Find out how the fuck my sister was taken from inside the castle and tell me. Otherwise don't bother talking to me." She added in a serious tone, then turned to walk out of the Hospital Wing and broke out in tears as soon as she had closed the double doors.

"_Fucking moron. How could he even _consider _giving his life up? Does he even care about me? Didn't he even stop to think what it would do to me, to the babies, if he didn't come back?_" She thought, growling and crying in frustration.

On the other side of the double doors Harry was running his hand through his hair.

"Now I've done it, haven't I?" He asked rhetorically. Behind him both Mme. Pomfrey and Gryffindor nodded their heads.

"While it was pretty noble on your end Harry, it _was_ stupid" Gryffindor said. "You know that thanks to the soul bond it would've killed Hermione and the twins, right?" He added, making Harry gasp.

"N-no… I didn't know that" He now felt guiltier than before. "I don't really know much about soul bonds." He admitted.

"Trust you to not research something so important" Mme Pomfrey added. "Not that there's a lot to find out, but there's a couple of key things you might want to know, like the fact that when one member of the bond dies the other follows closely, some shared abilities, which you already knew, and eventually they feel like they were literally made for each other." The Hogwarts matron looked in thought to see if she knew anything else before saying "That's all I know, there's not that much on soul bonds anyway, given that they're so rare and unique."

"That is true Poppy. The only other thing I know about them is that they don't happen out of the blue with the first kiss the couple shares like many think. It's more of a slow process. When two "compatible" people meet they feel a very small pull towards one another, but that's about the only magic involved. A soul bond must be developed by the two "candidates" just like any other type of relationship by trust, commitment, et cetera. That and the special abilities are not always there." Godric added to the matron's explanation.

As soon as Lily woke up, Harry asked her exactly how she had ended up captured, crucified, cruciated and murdered, when she had been in a practically locked down castle. She explained whatever little she knew but that, coupled with a large amount of pleading forgiveness, was enough to get Harry back in Hermione's good graces, especially since they had to help in the rebuilding of Hogwarts (mostly Harry, but Hermione managed to do her part, since her core stabilized again for the final time, apparently).

Two weeks later the grounds of Hogwarts were host to a large ceremony presided by Rufus Scrimegour, who managed to retain his position as Minister for Magic that long after half his immediate underlings turned out to be marked Death Eaters, and word leaked out about his blatant refusal to send help for the final battle.

After all the Death Eaters had been identified, they, along with the remains of the dark creatures led by Voldemort into the battle were unceremoniously cremated as planned, while during the ceremony, the bodies of fallen wizards fighting for the light were honoured and awarded with a posthumous Order of Merlin Second Class, before being finally taken away to their final resting places, chosen by their families. Those that were lucky enough, in Harry's words, to survive were also awarded a Second Class Order of Merlin, save for Harry who turned down an Order of Merlin First Class, citing differences with the Minister, his inconformity with the government and the fact that he was no hero, considering he didn't fight Voldemort out of free will but because of a prophecy he apparently had no say in.

After that, no one but their closest friends knew anything from Harry and Hermione for the next three months.

**A/N.- Told you it wasn't that good. Still, I guess this is the second to last chapter, god knows when I'll be posting up the last one. You know how I told you I was planning on a sequel, but I'm not so sure anymore, let me know what you think about it and I'll just think about it.**


	68. A New Generation Begins

**A/N.- Hey hey hey! Here I am! And only 46 days after my last update! (Record time in the last two years I think). Anyway, this is the last episode for Secret in the Tower, minus a small epilogue that... come to think about it, looks a lot like the one in Deathly Hallows (I swear I planned it that way before the book was released). So, I'll just take some time to say thank you. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me up to this point, 4 years, 7 months after this plot bunny crept into my head and started jumping around. It really means a lot to me that you guys took the time to read, hopefully enjoy and, why not, critique this humble attempt at storytelling. I'd also like to thank my influences for this story, although sadly most of them will never know it, including but not limited to:  
-J.K. Rowling  
****-J.R.R. Tolkien  
****-Metallica, Nightwish, Tarja Turunen and at one point My Chemical Romance  
-Philip Pullman  
-Disney  
-George Lucas  
and plenty of writers and reviewers here at who have given me ideas of theirs and feedback to my own.**

**Now, after that speech, here is the next to last update to Secret in the Tower.**

Disclaimer: From the list above see point number one. Hope that clears out the fact that I'm not her.

**Chapter 68.- A New Generation Begins**

Screams filled the maternity wing of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries a late September day as Hermione Potter née Granger was victim of the birth labour-induced contractions that she had been suffering for the last 9 hours.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Harry James Potter!" She cried as the pain washed over her, while she crushed the hand of said wizard, which she had on a vice grip.

Harry grimaced in pain, but immediately healed the bones of said hand using his magic. As he focused on their entwined hands –or more accurately, her hand crushing his- he noticed the simple gold band surrounding his wife's right ring finger. Immediately he smiled fondly at the memories of their wedding. It was a very small, private ceremony, with only their closes friends and –in Hermione's case- family in attendance. Harry chose Ron as his best man, with Neville as a groomsman while Hermione had chosen Ginny, spectre or not, as her Maid of Honour and Luna as a bridesmaid. Lily had been voted unanimously as flower girl. To humour Hermione's parents and family more than anything, they had a small religious ceremony at a church in Oxford as well as an equally small reception, followed the next day by the larger wizarding ceremony and party. Since Harry had finally gone to Gringotts to check upon his inheritance, they had chosen to go on their honeymoon to a small Black family beach house on a Caribbean island, where they disappeared for two weeks, taking only some clothes and Dobby with them.

He was soon brought back to the present as Hermione crushed his hand yet again. "_Luckily she broke no bones this time_" He thought, absent-mindedly leaving his mind link to Hermione open.

"_Is that a challenge, Potter?_" Hermione thought-snarled back at him.

"_No love, it was merely an observa-_OW!" Harry yelled out loud in the end, for Hermione gave him a specially strong squeeze, yet she broke no bones again.

"_Can't you fucking do something for the pain? It's fucking killing me!_" Hermione asked him. Harry was surprised, he had never ever heard her wife curse so many times in so short a time span.

"_I can't cast any spells on you Hermione, the healer said so. Every known spell like numbing, painkilling and the like are known to cause trouble during labour, and the same goes for potions._"

"_Potter, you-"_ Hermione screamed yet again, as soon as the pain lessened to a less unbearable level, she continued her tirade in their heads. "_You are a fucking mage! You can perform _Magia per Sentia_ for crying out loud. You can make magic do whatever you fucking want! Think outside the box, will you?_"

This last statement got Harry thinking. He closed his eyes and focused on transferring Hermione's nerve overload into his own head, using their mind link. He didn't know if it had worked until he felt a pain so great in his lower abdomen to rival one of Voldemort's _Cruciatus_ curses in a good day, he endured the pain better than Hermione though, and that let him hold the magic in place.

"Fuck" Harry said between gritted teeth. "I'm never underestimating women again."

"You'd do well Mr. Potter" The healer in charge said. "It's been said that the pain women endure during childbirth could easily kill a man."

"No shit" Was Harry's only reply.

"Well, apparently you feel no more pain, do you Mrs. Potter?" Hermione shook her head. "Do you still feel the contractions?" She nodded.

"Feels weird without all that pain" Hermione mused.

"Hell if I know" The healer replied smiling behind her mask. "Anyway, apparently now you can focus on pushing, instead of being distracted by trying to endure the pain. Let's see if we can get the little buggers out more easily this way. Now, you know the drill, when you feel a contraction, push, alright?"

Hermione did so without hesitation and several minutes later, out came their first-born.

"Well, seems this little guy won the coin flip" The healer said smiling and handing the newborn boy to her assistant healer, to have him cleaned, weighed and measured, before wrapping a blanket around him, to hand it over to her mother.

"Hey little fella!" Harry greeted his son smiling fondly, a gesture mirrored on Hermione's face. They both took a good look at him. He was slightly smaller than average, with a small tuft of jet-black hair, and for a brief moment they noticed his eyes were the characteristic generic blue colour associated to light-skinned newborns.

"What will his name be?" The assistant healer asked.

"Jason Alexander Potter" Both Potters replied in unison. That had been the name they had agreed for their son several months before, two weeks after the defeat of Voldemort.

Several seconds later, Harry screamed again in pain, having been caught off-guard by the temporary pause in Hermione's contractions, which promptly caused the newly christened Jason to wake up wailing, and the assistant healer to take him in her arms. Hermione's attention this time was divided between calming her son and trying to finish giving birth to her daughter. After a while, the healer handed out the second of the pair to her assistant. They turned to clean, weight and measure her up, before handing her to her father, wrapped in a blanket. This time Hermione gasped upon looking at her daughter.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Harry asked puzzled, for there, on top of her little head, sat a small tuft of dark red curls.

"If it wasn't because I was the one to give birth to her…" Hermione said, panting. "I would've thought you cheated on me with Ginny."

"No thanks, some time ago I realized she looked way too much like my mum, save for the eyes." Harry commented.

"So…" The assistant healer interrupted casually. "What will this little one be called?"

"Lyra" Hermione said, at the same moment the baby opened her eyes, making her gasp again, while Harry smiled with marvelled eyes.

"Lyra Esmeralda" He pronounced as he looked at his newborn daughter, since for the briefest of glimpses, both spouses caught the sight of the very same emerald eyes Harry had inherited from his mother.

On the waiting room, everyone gathered waited with their breath held, hoping for some good news from the couple. They had been arriving as soon as they heard the news, and right now a fairly large group was taking up quite a portion of the room. Lupin with a 3-month-pregnant Tonks, Bill and a similarly pregnant Fleur, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Arthur and Molly, Jane, Gerard and Lily, Neville, and Malfoy were waiting for the "all is well" from Harry. As soon as he could, he gave Lyra back to the healer and walked out of the room, all smiles. As soon as he entered the waiting room he grinned, rubbed his palms together and announced:

"So, do the new grandparents want to meet their grandkids or what?" Everybody let out a sigh of relief, save for Lily, who squealed in delight and ran into the room before anyone could say otherwise, followed shortly by her chuckling parents.

"Sorry you guys, but the rest will have to oompf" Harry was cut as he found himself crushed by one of Molly Weasleys famous hugs. That hug was followed shortly by congratulations from all the others present. Suddenly the doors to the waiting room banged open and a very familiar voice boomed across the room.

"Are we too late?" Hagrid asked from the door. Behind him, Luna looked at them, smiling dreamily.

"Mummy! Mummy look!" Lily said, bouncing up and down and pointing at the baby on Hermione's arms.

Jane Granger smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's not polite to point, honey" She gently reminded her daughter.

"So, what's his name again?" Gerard Granger said, sitting on the bedside chair, as his wife picked up the baby and started cooing at him.

"Jason Alexander" Hermione said smiling, "and that one over there" she added, nudging her head at the baby girl cradled in the newly-returned Harry's arms "is Lyra Esmeralda".

"Trust you to name her that, huh" Gerard added smiling.

"Hey! I happen to like that character very much thank you!"

"As long as she doesn't get a stuffed ermine, we'll be fine" Jane replied jokingly, to which Hermione did the most mature thing she could: stick her tongue out at her mother.

"Whoa. If it wasn't because Hermione was the one to give birth to her, I would've thought you cheated on her with Ginny." Gerard echoed his daughter's sentiment.

"Exactly the same thing Mione said when she saw her" Harry replied chuckling and kissing his newborn daughter's forehead.

"That and Ginny's a ghost" Lily added.

"Right… forgot that."

"Can I hold the babies?" Lily asked bouncing on her spot.

"Here" Harry said handing Lyra over, instructing Lily on how to hold her.

"Don't you dare drop her Lily Rose" Hermione threatened, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Hi Lyra, I'm you aunt Lily" Lily told the sleeping girl. "Are they magical, Minnie?"

"Yup, both of them" Harry confirmed. "I've this strange gift that lets me see whether a person is magical or not, and if they are, how large their magical core is –that is the maximum amount of magic we can store within us" He added as an explanation to the elder Grangers, who nodded in understanding.

"I just have one question for you, Harry" Jane asked. "Where did the red hair come from?"

Harry took a good look at his daughter, a contented smile on his face.

"My mum. She looks a lot like her, that's where we both got our eyes as well. Apparently her hair won't be straight as my mum's, it looks like she'll have wavy hair, kinda like the midpoint between hers and Hermione's, the colour as well, Lyra's is darker than my mum's."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see, right?" Jane said smiling at her grandchildren, thinking that suddenly being a grandmother wasn't all that terrifying, even if she was only 39 years old. "Well, it's not like I want to go, but there's a whole bunch of people out there wanting to meet the little ones, so we better leave you to it. See you soon. Love you sweetie." She said, kissing Hermione's forehead, careful to not crush baby Jason, repeating the action with the twins and finally kissing Harry on the cheek and hugging him, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. Gerard on the other hand shook his hand and gave him a rare smile.

"You know, I never thanked you for taking care of Lily after… well, you know. So thank you. Knowing what you did for my daughter makes me confident that you will be a great father."

Harry smiled back, happy to feel accepted by his father-in-law. The three Grangers walked out of the room, only to be replaced by the Weasleys. This time everything was a lot noisier, even if they were only allowed inside two at a time. Everyone was very cheerful, but even the twins managed to remain composed, even if a little loud on their voices, as was Hagrid, but then again, to anyone who knew them it was a pretty normal occurrence. Lupin and Tonks were the last ones to enter. Lupin was wearing a fatherly smile on his face, watching proudly as the son of one of his brothers in all but blood and his wife held their firstborns in their arms.

"Hey there Pronglet" He greeted.

"Hi Moony, Mrs. Moony" Harry greeted, adding the last part cheekily at Tonks.

"How are the newborns?" Tonks asked, mock-glaring at Harry's name for her.

Hermione smiled and introduced the twins for what hopefully was the last time of the day. After some small talk, which included Remus pointing out that Lyra looked a lot like Lily, Harry looked at Hermione pointedly, to which she replied with a nod.

"Moony, we have something very important to ask you both, but before, would you mind fetching Ron and Luna please?" Harry said, turning towards the healer, who had returned a few minutes before. "It's just going to be a minute or two."

The healer thought it for a moment but ultimately nodded. Shortly afterwards, Lupin returned with the other two in tow.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked concerned.

"Not really, Ron" Hermione replied smiling. "It's just that…well… we all know that Harry is a magnet for trouble, right?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Harry replied over the collective laughter, but then he turned serious. "What my _dear_ wife here is saying, is that we are aware that –Merlin forbid- something might happen to us so we won't be able to be here for the children and… well… I don't really want them to go through what I went."

"We want them to have someone to care for them if we aren't here" Hermione finished. Tonks's eyes widened as realization hit her of what the Potters were saying.

"So, Remus and –sorry Tonks- Nymphadora Lupin, would you be willing to become godparents to Jason Alexander Potter, to look after him should we be unable to fulfil our parental obligations?" Harry asked in the traditional wizarding ritual.

"I, Remus John Lupin hereby agree to become godfather to Jason Alexander Potter and promise to carry out my duties as such should Harry James and Hermione Jane Potter be unable to look after their son." Lupin replied, with tears on his eyes.

"I, Nymphadora Lupin hereby agree to become godmother to Jason Alexander Potter and promise to carry out my duties as such should Harry James and Hermione Jane Potter be unable to look after their son." Tonks said in unison with her husband, smiling happily.

"Thank you guys, you don't know how much it means to us." Harry said, tears in his own eyes.

"But what about Lyra?" Ron asked, ever-so-clueless, to which Luna rolled her eyes, smiling gently at the couple on the bed.

"We're just getting there, Ron." Hermione replied, trying not to laugh at their friend's daftness. "Ronald Bilius Weasley and Luna Selene Lovegood, would you be willing to become godparents to Lyra Esmeralda Potter, to look after her should we be unable to fulfil our parental obligations?"

That choice had been more of a blind shot from Harry and Hermione, for they knew Ron and Luna had just begun dating some time after them, and Ron hadn't proposed to Luna, and had never mentioned a word about planning it. But even though, they had chosen them as godparents to Lyra because Ron was their best friend, ever since first year and Luna had already proven herself to them by helping them with Lily for the past year. It took a moment for realisation to dawn upon Ron, but Luna was already smiling at them. Not the spacey smile she reserved for those that meant ill for her, but the warm, dreamy smile she saved only for her friends.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley hereby agree to become godfather to Lyra Esmeralda Potter and promise to carry out my duties as such should Harry James and Hermione Jane Potter be unable to look after their daughter."

"I, Luna Selene Lovegood hereby agree to become godmother to Lyra Esmeralda Potter and promise to carry out my duties as such should Harry James and Hermione Jane Potter be unable to look after their daughter." Ron and Luna repeated the ritual oath in unison, much like Tonks and Lupin had for Jason.

"So mote it be" The six finished the ritual and a warm feeling settled in each of them, signalling the magical contract had taken effect.

"Thank you again. I guess I can't say it enough." Harry said, giving them a teary smile.

"Anything for our best mate, right Luna?" Ron replied, squeezing Luna's hand.

"Your parents are proud of you Harry, I'm pretty sure they are" Lupin said, smiling.

"Alright. Visiting time is up. You can come back tomorrow if you want, but this woman needs her rest!" The healer said, reminding all of them of Madame Poppy Pomfrey. With a last laugh the four newly appointed godparents left the four Potters to their devices, the matron tailing behind them.

Harry took a long look at the three other occupants in the room, and soon it really hit him for the first time since Hermione's water broke some 11 hours before: he had a family. His lifelong wish had been finally granted to him. He had a family of his own. Suddenly his face fell.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione said, pushing Harry's chin up gently.

"I just…" He sighed. "It just kinda hit me that I finally have a family of my own but… I wish my parents were here. They're the only thing missing here. Well, them and Sirius."

"They're watching you from wherever they are now Harry, don't you doubt that. Remus already said it, wherever they are, they're proud of you. Come here." Hermione said, shuffling towards the edge of the bed, so Harry could lay down beside her. Harry had a better idea though and, careful not to override the monitoring charms keyed on his wife, he magically widened the bed to fit in and lied down, careful not to hurt his daughter, and so the four Potters gently dozed off, ready to face a life that promised to be long and fruitful for them.

**A/N.-Soooooooo thank you for watching this episode of Equals Three... wait, that was not it, damn! (No, I'm not Ray William Johnson either), but this is it for today, stay tuned for the epilogue and don't forget to leave a review! Please, it's just two more times you will do that :)**

**Name origins/reasons.-**

**Selene (Luna's middle name).-** Whereas Luna means "moon" in Latin, Italian and Spanish, it is also the name of one of the Roman goddesses of the moon (the other and most known one is Diana), and both were "borrowed" from Greek mythology, where they are called Selene and Artemisa respectively, so Luna and Selene mean the same thing.

**Jason Alexander.-** When I planned for Hermione to have twins of opposite genders, the name Jason immediately came to my mind and refused to leave (this time Metallica had nothing to do with the fact, since music-wise Jason Newsted has actually been my least favorite bass guitarist), and Alexander is the English translation for one of my closest friends' middle name.

**Lyra Esmeralda.-** Lyra is the name of the female protagonist of one of my favorite book series of all time: His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman (highly recommended as long as you're not a religious fanatic) and Esmeralda comes from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, since like with my character, Esmeralda's name is used to reflect her most distinctive characteristic, which is her emerald green eyes (very uncommon in people of bronzed skin like her).


	69. Dawn of a New Day

**A/N.- Hiya! Well, here's the very small epilogue I told you about, I really hope you like it. BTW, any and all similarities between this and the crapilogue JKR added to Deathly Hallows is completely coincidental, since this chapter was planned ages ago, before the book came out, I swear. Now, there's a bit of an A/N at the end, I'm asking you to read it before you close this, will ya? Thanks in advance.**

Disclaimer: For the sixty-ninth time, this is not an original work. I'm merely borrowing the universe Joanne Rowling, who goes under the pen name of J.K. Rowling, wrote for the first time some fifteen years ago. I'm merely writing this for my amusement and yours.

**Chapter 69.- Dawn of a New Day**

"Hurry the hell up! I'm gonna be late!" An impatient, eleven-year-old Lily said, dragging her older sister by the sleeve, while Harry merrily pushed her luggage trolley, going behind them.

"Lily Rose if you don't calm down this instant, I'm so not letting you attend after all." Gerard Granger threatened his middle daughter, chuckling at her antics and remembering the first-ever time he had to get Hermione to King's Cross station.

"WHAT?" Lily replied, turning to glare at her father, only to roll her eyes when he broke out laughing at her reaction.

"Gerard, you should know better than I to keep any of these two from getting any sort of knowledge, and keeping Lily away from Hogwarts would definitely classify as that." Harry added chuckling, motioning with his head at Hermione and Lily.

Behind them, in a stroller, Jane Granger had their youngest son, Robert who had come as a surprise for them shortly before she had turned 40. He was now 4, and complaining loudly at his tummy "making the rumblies" which he said every single time he was hungry. Jane kept repeating that after they saw his sister off, they'd go on to get lunch.

They all kept walking along platform 9 until the magicals stopped before yet another nondescript wall, checking their surroundings. Realising quickly this was it, the elder Grangers sighed and pulled their daughter into a hug.

"Alright flower girl, Harry and Hermione will take you the rest of the way, alright?" Gerard said as he ruffled Lily's hair, despite her protests of "Hey!"

"Be good, write and don't go hunting for trouble ok?" Jane added

"Will, will, won't…too much" Lily replied giggling, making her mother mock-glare at her and swat her arm lightly.

"I'm serious young lady, I don't want to receive any letters from the school saying you've been expelled…"

"Or worse, killed" Hermione added, making Harry snigger at his own memory of her saying that same phrase but backwards.

"_One word about that and you're dead meat Potter_" Hermione told Harry with their link, which made him turn his snigger into a fake cough and stammer "Y-yeah, that's always a possibility"

"Come oooooooooon!" Lily urged. "I'm really going to be late!"

"Don't be Silly" Harry asked, making emphasis in the last word, which earned him a glare from the young girl. "There's still a little over half an hour left for the train to leave, and there's always room in the compartments, might as well get to know someone you'll be sharing the castle with for seven years." The glare stayed on Lily's face for yet another while.

"Right, let's get going then." Hermione said, trying to defuse an argument. Lily squealed and hugged both her parents.

"I'll see you for the winter holiday's, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course hun, we won't be going anywhere without you" Jane replied.

"Have fun, learn a lot and _write_" Gerard added as he hugged his daughter one last time.

"Alright. I'll be going now. See you in December!" Lily said as Hermione led her to the barrier and into platform 9 and 3/4, where they disappeared into the wall.

"I'll never get used to that" Gerard said shaking his head.

"Too bad you can't see the inside, it's far more amazing." Harry said sighing. "Well, I'll see you in a bit."

Harry said, looking around for a clear coast to disappear inside the barrier, while Jane wiped a tear at the feeling of losing yet another daughter to the magical world. As soon as he was stepping on the magical platform, he did what he had done for seven years out of seven when he attended Hogwarts: look around in amazement.

"Merlin, this place never ceases to amaze me." He muttered, walking around trying to find Hermione and Lily. As soon as he did, he walked towards them, just to find Hermione giving advice and whatnot to an impatient Lily.

"Ease up, luv. If something happens, she just has to let us know, can't you see she's willing to spend yet another half an hour inside a train inside which she will be for the next eight to nine hours?" Harry said, laughing at Lily's face.

"Never realised it was that long?" Hermione asked, laughing as well. "Never made the connection when we told you that we arrived in time for _dinner_."

"Didn't take that into account. What did you do to not die of boredom?" Lily asked, groaning.

"Don't know… meet people, read a book, take a nap –only remember to wake up in time for the trolley-, your choice." Harry asked, still smiling. Lily sighed.

"Whatever. I'll manage. Anyway, I better get going, you have to go back to fetch the twins and go wherever you were going with mum and dad." Lily said, hugging Hermione and then Harry. "Have fun you tw-WAAAH!"

She never finished the sentence, instead she fell backwards, landing on her bum when she heaved to lift her trunk, only to find that mid-heave all of it's weight seemed to vanish into nothingness, and all of the now excessive pulling force became inertia that made her stumble and fall, her trunk landing next to her with a much quieter than normal thud, at which Harry started laughing again.

"I hope that wasn't you applying a lightweight charm on my trunk, Harry Potter, or you are _so_ dead!" Lily said, grunting as she pulled herself up.

"What? Who, me?" Harry asked innocently, flicking his eyes to Hermione, who noticed it.

"Hey! That sure as hell wasn't me!" Hermione said, honestly surprised about Harry's accusation, smacking him on the back of the head. "Just for that, you get to time the charm so it wears off once the trunk is in her dorm, or at midnight."

Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the trunk saying "done".

"Well, now I'm really going. I'll write soon to let you know where I'm sorted, okay?" Lily said, carefully lifting the now lightweight trunk.

"That and anything else that's important." Hermione said smiling.

"Take care Lily, have fun. See you in December." Harry said as said girl turned around absent-mindedly to wave at them one final time before entering the train.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. Seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He turned around to look at the hand's owner and smiled.

"Okay, let's go." He said, turning towards the exit back to the muggle platforms.

_The End._

**A/N.- Yup. The end. Fin. C'est fini. Il fine. Thanks again to all of you who bothered to read up to this point. Thanks a lot. Big hug for you all and a kiss for the girls (just the girls, I don't play seeker for the other team). Now, for the very last hidden reference in this story: it's in the name, and where it comes from, they use it in the very same fashion, to mark the end of the game (yes, it's an old videogame from the late 90s). Alright, that's it for me for this story, I hope you'll review on your way out for the last time. It means a lot to me that after four-and-a-half years this has received 1042 reviews, and has been alerted 537 times and faved 563 (as of chapter 68), it really is a huge honour for me. Thanks a lot. Now, I mentioned a couple of chapters back that I _might_ (and I stress the word "might") make a sequel or sequels for this so here's the scenarios:  
1.- No sequels.  
2.- Only one long sequel.  
3.- A short one to tell what happened between last chapter and the epilogue and another one to start in the twins' first (and Lily's last) year at Hogwarts.  
I'm opening a poll thingy in my profile, so if you'd be so kind as to go to my profile page and vote, I'd thank you lots. **


	70. Poll!

**Very last A/N.- Idiotic me forgot to put the poll up after creating it! Would you guys mind voting in it please? Just so I can know what course of action you'd like me to take. Thanks a lot =)**


End file.
